


When Tomorrow Comes

by Glossamyre



Series: Tomorrow is a new day [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Goodbyes, Kaer Morhen, M/M, M/M Sex, Monster Slaying, Takara Ayakashi, Youkai, goodbye angst, more tags to come, original OC backstory, witcher shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 261,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glossamyre/pseuds/Glossamyre
Summary: Well, I really couldn’t let this sorry go...This will be a set of one shots and stories set in the Tomorrow is a New Day..So enjoy whatever my mind and muse managed to cook up.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s), Original Characters - Relationship
Series: Tomorrow is a new day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357171
Comments: 135
Kudos: 121





	1. Soavine: A night of Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> In a world where the unexplained is a daily occurrence, a yearly event gives the Wolves of Kaer Morhen a chance they never thought they would have.
> 
> This ones for Minnie123, who told me a folktale that’s made this idea possible.

Saovine: A Night of Goodbyes

Takara looked down at the keep focusing on the bonfire that was in the middle courtyard, her people had joined those within the keep, both servant and scholar, to watch them celebrate the Saovine.

The youkai that had made their home with her were curious, she didn’t blame them, Humans had interesting customs but unlike most other feasts or remembrances there was no music to this celebration. It was bad luck to play an instrument, nor would any enter a graveyard... the spirits often rose when the veil thinned enough and tonight the veil was thinner than usual.

Tonight was a night she would search... she would wander the mountain passes and find those who had crossed over.

So as the midnight hour passed, she started her wandering, through the passes and the mountain steeps that surrounded Kaer Morhen, through silver green trees of pine and the chill of the oncoming winter she walked, ever vigilant but found nothing.

Takara sighed, she had hoped... but it seemed as if all who had once called Kaer Morhen home had moved beyond this world and would not slip between... a blessing for them but not for the ones left behind.

It had been the same every year since she had awoken from her frozen sleep.

She walked back towards the keep, knowing that when the cock crowed, the night and its mysterious power will have ended, but a slight glimmer of white light at the very edges of her sight caught her attention, she turned.

Seeing it high on a bluff, she gasped, a spirit wandered she realised and she moved towards it.

She walked out of the forest to stand overlooking the keep once more, this time the vista so different, the bonfire had burned high before now it was low and while some still enjoyed a good time some had taken to their beds.

She stood beside the witcher who had slipped the leash of deaths realm and come, he stood there arms folded as he watched what had been rebuilt.

“What have you done Takara Ayakashi? “ he said, his voice holding the echos of the dead.

“Kept a promise and let the tragedy that was built on the blood and death of the boys who died come to its inevitable end... and I gave the valley a new beginning.”

The old witcher turned to her, he wasn’t happy, “this shouldn’t be, it should have died with the Witchers” he said.

“It is what it is Vesemir, the Keep has been rebuilt, and the witchers are in their twilight years, soon there will be no more, each death brings their ending closer, but here where the stronghold stands, their memory lives on.”

He was silent at that, and then he sighed, a ghostly wind pushed away from him as he did and the fir and pine ruffled in the breeze, “you believe this is what needs to be done?”

“Yes, the witchers have been reforged Vesemir, they have been given purpose once more and fight they for humanity, they also fight for those sentient races that only wish to live in peace.”

The eldest of the witchers who had called Kaer Morhen home looked back out over the valley, “there is that I suppose, it is not for the dead to voice their concern over the living,”

“No, but then theres you my child of Caution and Understanding,” she teased gently, “come walk with me.”

He did, the two of them walking through the Paths that dotted the valley, talking about the changes that had come, Vesemir nostalgic for what had come before. They spoke of those long gone, and what had come since his death, they stopped only when their paths converged on the scholars and mages wandering back to the Bastion.She growled when she saw them, “NIlfgaardians,” she muttered in irritated resignation, they had been told to salt the threshold of the Keep and to stay until the cock crowed at dawn, but in their arrogance they always knew best. Their eyes widened surprised at her companion, “there is more that walks the night than spirits mages, much more dangerous as well,” she said to them.

Master Lauriannus waved a negligent hand, “we are shielded Lady Ayakashi, it is of no concern of yours.”

She arched a brow and gave a vicious smile, “then the wraith wandering the paths to the Bastion will be of no mind to you,” she purred and continued on her path, ignoring the group as they turned form arrogant confidence to huddled frightened mass, they had been warned.

She smiled at Vesemir’s chuckle and led him toward a spot she had in mind, the Mage tower now The Observatory, it wasn’t so much the observatory that she was leading him to though.

It was the threesome who had left the keep with white gull and food.

They had made a camp fire and decided to reminisce on the days gone by, they had been busy though, she had heard the sounds of battle before she had found Vesemir. A nightwrait had walked the night and the three had dispatched it with deadly efficiency, she didn’t have the heat to tell Lambert who the nightwraith was though.Keira Metz was not a topic he took well and he was doing so much better now.The nightwraith would wander still, she would speak to Geralt about banishing it.

As she stepped into the small clearing where Geralt, Eskel and Lambert sat with several bottles of white gull between them, they froze at seeing who she was with.

Geralt spluttered, “Vesemir?” he managed to choke out as Takara stepped before the fire.

“Come, sit by the fire and be welcome, speak of what ties you to this world so you can let it go,” Takara said gently in Elder speech, invoking the ancient words, because a spirit wandered Saovine only when they were restless over earthly ties. Not restless enough to become wraiths or penitents, but enough that when the veil thinned they came and wandered.

A deep weary sigh came from Vesemir, and he looked at the three witchers, who still stared up at him in stunned disbelief.

“If I were a threat you’d all be dead,”he barked at them hands on his hips, “Have you all forgotten your training while living a soft life?”

The three all but jumped at his voice, and blinked as he sat down on a log... able to see them all from where he sat.

It was Lambert who broke the following silence, “Fuck me, I’ve seen some shit that makes a man wish for the oblivion found in the bottom of a bottle but I don’t think I’ve ever fucking believed the tales of the spirits who wander on Saovine.”

Takara raised an eyebrow at the language and Lambert ducked his head a bit at the look she levelled at him. She swept back the skirt of her simple green Kimono and sat down beside him, knowing that out of all of her kits right now, he needed her presence more.

“Believe it Lambert, theres much in this world thats unexplained and much that defies belief, as a witcher you need to be open to everything,” Vesemir said.

Geralt nodded having settled down after the shock of seeing Vesemirs ghostly apparition, Eskel on the other hand was still staring wide eyed, his mug of white gull forgotten but raised halfway to his lip.

“You might want to drink that Eskel,” Vesemir said to him with amusement, Takara smiled, he was obviously enjoying surprising the three of them.

Eskel blinked, looked down at the mug in his hand then knocked back the contents with one swallow, he refilled the mug again and knocked that back too, Takara reached out and took the rest of the bottle from him.

Vesemir looked out over the valley, “I have some regrets that are making it hard to pass beyond.”

“Yeah not surprising, taking little boys from their homes will do that to you,” muttered Lambert.

Takara didn’t say a word, just watched as Geralt and Eskel shifted uncomfortably, Vesemir though was used to it. Lamberts anger at him had followed him through Lamberts entire life, first a cadet witcher and then a witcher himself.

“I’m sorry,” Vesemir said, “I am a product of the time where it was accepted, and even expected for a village to give over a boy in payment of service.That mentality never left me so taking you was a forgone conclusion but for what its worth... I’m sorry Lambert that you didn’t have the life that you wanted.”

It wasn’t the apology of ‘I’m sorry I took you’ that Lambert was so desperate to hear, Takara knew Vesemir would never apologise for that, but he was sorry for what he had just apologised for.

Lambert looked into the fire and swallowed, “yeah, so am I old man,” he said and gave a gruff smile to Vesemir, the smile left him, “also sorry we let you die,” he said softly.

“I’m not, and you didn’t let me die Lambert... my death didn’t come quick, a broken neck takes a little while to die from. I saw what Ciri did before I passed, if my death saved her then it was well worth it.” He looked at Geralt, “you tell her that for me wolf, I know she mourned me and took it hard, her lose of control was impressive. But I was old... very old, and my time had well and truly come, to die protecting the grand-daughter of my heart, now that was a death worthy of a hero. I thought I’d die a witchers death, never thought I’d die saving someone I loved.”

Geralt nodded, “I’ll let her know,” he said gruffly, hesitated and the said “I’m glad we get to say this final goodbye Vesemir, you were a mentor and teacher, the only father figure I ever had in my life.Not being able to say goodbye hurt.”

Vesemir’s gruff nod at Geralts words warmed takara’s heart, his words made tonight worth the pain of seeing him. “I’m proud of you Geralt, theres so much you came through, every trial set forth and every path you excelled, I’m more proud of you then I can say, and I wish you all the best with you and your husband.”At Geralts surprised look, Vesemir nodded to Takara, “the Lady told me.”

Geralt blinked rapidly, “Thanks Vesemir, it means a lot to hear you say it.”

Vesemir finally turned to Eskel, who had settled down and sat watching them all, he straightened when Vesemir’s amber eyes turned to him.

“Not going to get all sappy on me now are you old man?” he asked gruffly.

“Perish the thought,” growled Vesemir, “I never once got sappy on you, why start now?”Takara chuckled softly at the exchange, trust Eskel to bring a bit of teasing to the occasion.

“Well I will, I’m glad your here tonight, this moment means a lot,” Eskel said and then reached out over Lamberts lap and plucked the white gull from Takara’s hands.

She blinked, she hadn’t expected that, Eskel raised the bottle, “a toast to you both, you who raised us hell raisers and turned us into the men we are now.”

Geralt and Lambert scrambled for their own mugs and raised them to both Takara and Vesemir with a hear hear, Vesemir gave a sad half smile at their actions.

“All three of you... first you two,” he pointed at Geralt and Eskel, “and then Lambert...what fine men you are... and how far you’ve come,” he let his awe at them show, his eyes glimmering in the fire, “the School of the Wolf is in good hands with you three.”

“Only fucking hands too,” Lambert said and then raised his mug again, “to those who came and who have gone, we remember you.”

Takara took up a bottle of white gull and raised it with the three, Vesemir couldn’t but he touched his heart at Lamberts words.

“Now tell... tell me of your fight with the vampires, and your journey to other worlds Lambert, I want to hear what Paths you have taken.”

And so they did, they told their stories about their battle and where they had gone.Vesemir was silent through it all, his ghostly gaze though never left them and as dawn started to light the sky, Takara simply said, “its almost time.”

“Yeah, the cock will crow soon,” Vesemir rumbled softly, “I’m more thankful for this night than anything I have ever been thankful for before. Remember this in the coming years, you three are the best of us... and the future.” He looked at Takara and she saw the pain of goodbye in his eyes, “thank you... for everything.”

Takara sighed, the cock crowed in the distance and the magic of Saovine left the world, the veil between the worlds strengthened and as if he was never there ... Vesemir was gone.

She knew he wouldn’t be back.

The four of them sat and watched the dawn break, silent introspection was evident among them all, it wasn’t often one could say goodbye to the dead and yet here they were, thankful for the opportunity.

“Don’t know about you three... but I’m getting fucking drunk after this,” Takara reached out and slapped a hand over Lamberts head, she had given him enough chances this night.

Lambert hissed out a curse but dodge the second smack, she always let them dodge it, “alright I’m sorry,” he said quickly, shifting away from her.

“I have a kit I need to get back too, not to mention the two rather frazzled nephews who will be glad to see me,” she stood up, “this night has been a blessing but it has also been hard. Old wounds have reopened, go back to the ones you love and remember the good times with Vesemir, find solace in their arms.” She looked at Lambert, “the herbalist, Tomira... be steady with her my child of learning and sorrow, she’s been though enough but she knows what you’ve gone through too.”

Lambert went bright red, Takara walked away from the three of them, and smiled as she heard Geralt and Eskel start interrogating Lambert, it would soon turn to teasing though.

She leapt into the air, deciding to take her true form, she would gather her kit and together they would hunt, tonight had been a blessing, but goodbyes hurt.

Saying goodbye to a witcher she had known for over seven centuries was hard. Vesemir had been the first to undergo the oracular mutagen derived from her, but the wound that had been reopened was now cleansed... in this she took solace and she was thankful for it.

She landed in the courtyard of the small Konkyo that was still being built and had just shifted her from back into the half form, she caught her boy as he leapt into her arms.

“Where have you been Hahaue?” He said to her, happy to see her again.

“Saying goodbye to an old friend Haru,” she told him, “come hunt with me.”

“Yes, can we take something to the Keep? they always need meat.”

“I think a deer or two will suffice,” she said with a laugh, with that she took to the air shifting her form once again, he shifted too and together they prowled the sky, searching for a point of interest where Takara could hunt what she wanted to eat.

After a successful hunt she thought she would take her kit to the baths in the keep and together they could spend some much needed time bonding... he may love the water and she may hate it... but the grooming that came after was what Kitsune loved. She had been away from him too much in the last few months... bonding together was very much needed and after a night with painful goodbyes she looked forward to spending the day in the happy innocence that was her child.


	2. Of Shenanigans and Culinary Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a picnic at the lake makes a startling revelation that amuses and delights both Geralt and Emhyr.

Kaer Morhen

Summer, 18 months after coronation.

Geralt lay back on the rug and basked in the sunlight of the early afternoon, he had his arms behind his head and his leg bent at the knee, one over the other and as he contemplated life, he was chewing on the end of a long reed.

Retirement was one sweet glorious day melting into the other and he was getting used to this, he grinned round the reed when a firm hand carded through his hair and he popped open an eye wincing over the sunlight that suddenly lanced through his head. He adjusted his mutations though and looked up to see his husband book in hand and avidly reading the page and subconsciously stroking Geralt as he did.

“Anything good?” He asked, knowing if Emhyr recommended it, he’d be reading it.

“Yes, Takara bought it up from the Library for me, its a journal account from the War of the South, the war that brought the vassel provinces of Maecht Gheso and Etolia under Nilfgaards rule.”

“Yeah, know my history,” he said with a smile.

“It’s fascinating, its written by a duke of Gheso, one Duke Terand, everything it says goes against all written accords.”

“Funny thing about history... its written by the victor, not the looser... accounts are embellished.”

“Thats what I’ve concluded, Takara’s promised me more accounts that contradict the official, I want to learn more about the other side of war than what I’ve been told.”

Geralt smiled, “always a good idea to learn both sides.”

Emhyr just hnned a reply, obviously the read was interesting Geralt thought with a smile, but he knew he wasn’t reading it after Emhyr... he’d already read it when he was a teen.

He settled down to bask again but he heard the patter of feet and a sprinkle of cold water brushed over him, he opened his eyes quick smart to see his adopted daughter standing there, in a short swimming dress and top ,hands on hips.

She grinned at him, “come join us Da?”

“It’s too damn cold.”

She snorted at him, “what are you? A lizard? It’s summer.”

“It’s a mountain lake, they stay cold year round, I got my fair share of being tossed into it when I was a kid, I’m not willingly swimming in it again.”

She rolled her eyes at him, sassy thing he thought with amusement, she looked at Emhyr, “Papa? Da’s a lost cause if I ever heard one, will you join us?”

Emhyr put the book down and to Geralts surprise, stood up, “it does seem like a refreshing idea sweetheart, a quick swim to cool down and then we can have lunch.”

“Takara said they’d be here for lunch but they haven't arrived”

“She’ll be here, Haru was looking forward to it but he still has his punishment in the mornings.”

“How many more copies does he have to write out?” She asked with a laugh, Emhyr grinned at her, and walked with her to the lake.

“Another two hundred I believe.”

Geralt sat up and watched as Emhyr joined Elka and Baldwin in the water, one of the guard and several servants were off on the lake shore setting out a respite for the midday meal.

Geralt groaned and stood up with a stretch, he walked over to a rock so he could observe the lake, he was firm though and ignored Elka’s entreaties to join them, he wasn’t getting in the water unless he had too.

So it was with a sudden jolt of surprise when out of nowhere a clawed hand picked him up and tossed him off the rock he had been standing on and into the water.

He surfaced with a few quick curses and to the laughter of everyone, it wasn’t as cold as he remembered it but he gave Takara the stink eye and swam over to Emhyr and the kids, who now had a black furred kitsune paddling about them.

“How was the jump beloved,” Emhyr teased as he swam by, Geralt’s only response was a growl.

as he got out he looked at Takara and the several other kitsune who had joined then glared at her, “I didn’t bring a change of clothes,” he grumbled at her.

“I did,” she said with a grin and pointed at a bundle placed next to his rug.. and the folded up towel, “its a lovely day Geralt, I’m most surprised at your reticence in getting in... you were never like that as a boy.”

He groaned, “too many baths in cold mountain streams and lakes while on the path.” He said back to her, “but it wasn’t as cold as I remember in to be.”

she smiled and then looked out, “not so far Haru,” she called out and then walked over to the others who had laid out their own blankets were lunch was to be served and were setting out the boxes they had with them.

Geralt though yanked off his wet shirt, dried himself down and was about ready to grab the dry pants and go change in the bushes when a sharp squeal had him looking up in time to see Haru, who was still too far out, disappear under the water as if something had pulled him down.

His blood went cold, “Out of the water,” he yelled and Takara was already gone, a splash of water the only indication that she had gone after her kit.

Emhyr and the kids were already halfway out and the Kitsune where there helping them, Geralt grabbed his silver blade and was by Emhyr’s side in record time.

“I thought you came down and cleared the area this morning,” Emhyr said with a frown, he wasn’t questioning Geralt but he was alarmed.

“I did, and I’ve gone on two patrols in the last week that I’ve had to put down little knots of them along the bank... seems like they bred well this spring.”

“I’ll order that the lake isn’t to be used until further notice.”

Geralt was worried, it had been ages since the Drowners were this thick come summer, they had always been good practice when they were kids and teens, but now the population was primarily made of non-combatants. This was dangerous.

“Wow look!” Baldwin exclaimed and both Geralt and Emhyr look to where he was pointing to see the corpses of about four drowners had surfaced... make that six, some were in pieces. 

They waited and Geralt frowned...how long could a kitsune hold its breath he thought but the water in the shallows swirled and Takara surfaced... if looks could kill the scowl on her face would have slain the lot of them.

She stalked out of the water, absolutely wringing wet, Haru still in his true form was tossed over one shoulder and everyone could hear him angrily vocalising at the water behind her.

Her blue kimono was shredded and only held together by her clasping it at her breast, it was missing the obi and sections of fabric.

She put Haru down, pushed her wet hair away from her face and looked at the five Kitsune who had accompanied her, the twins, a female warrior called Juno and two other females called Sakura and Chihiro.

She smiled and while it wasn’t vicious it was certainly something, “whose going for a swim?” She purred at them all.

The twins groaned and Juno just looked at the water with a look of disgust, “Denka?”

“At the deepest part of the lake is a cave entrance to a network of caverns, they lead to the spawning grounds... the Witcher’s have never been able to traverse the caves as they can’t hold their breath for that long even with a potion such as killer whale.It has been a warm spring and summer... the drowners have spawned too well it seems.”

They all looked at the water and Geralt rotated his shoulders, “so thats why the lake always has drowners no matter what we did?”

“Yes, I cleared the caverns... once... the best thing about being the Denka? I can order someone else to do it.”

Haru though had stepped back over to the waters edge and was still yipping and growling at the water.

“Haru, change please.”

He did, and then turned to them naked, the look of indignation on his face was almost amusing, “they yanked on my tails,” he said shrilly, but immediately called in a change of clothes at Takara’s look.

“We know kit, you’ve been snapping about it since you came out of the water,” muttered Takeru.

“Excellent, thank you for volunteering Takeru,” Takara said sweetly and the young male looked at her with pain. Kaname laughed at his brothers plight and Geralt winced at him, should have kept silent he thought just as Takara looked at Kaname and said, “thank you for volunteering to join your brother Kaname.”

Both twins grimaced and looked back at the lake, the resignation almost painful to see, Juno just grinned at them, “right you two, you have your orders... see you soon.... and dispose of those bodies as you’re going down... no need for us to look at them while eating.”

Geralt liked Juno, she reminded him of the tough old grizzlers who wintered at Kaer Morhen, she had a no nonsense attitude and spoke her mind.She was distinct in her fur, white as all kitsunes but she had dark brown and red streaks, and her face was scarred across one cheek, her ear notched. She was dressed in a hakama set, tailored for combat and preferred the Naginata, just like Takara, and just like Takara she had a set of blades at her waist that he had never seen her draw.She often came and watched him when he was doing early morning Kata’s, and she had joined him recently in them.It was this female who was in charge of Takara’s security detail and it didn’t take a genius to know she was old, battle hardened and had the attitude of both teacher and tormentor.

The twins sighed as one and then shucked off their haori but left on their Hakama and nagajuban, they both practically dove into the water and disappeared.

Takara though flexed her fingers, a look of concentration on her faced and then swiped left, the water that had water logged her and Haru shed off them in a wave following her hand movement, she flicked it back into the lake and Geralt pressed his lips closed so he didn’t laugh.

Emhyr though had snirked, both Takara and Haru looked as if they’d dried in a wind tunnel, their hair and fur were everywhere.

Takara though after a look at Emhyr that had him putting on his Emperor face walked past them, Geralt blinked and then blinked again.

“oooohh” Elka breathed, and Baldwin joined her exclamation of wonder, Takara had a Tattoo on her back.

And it was breathtaking.

“Can I get one?” Elka said to Emhyr, who looked at her in shock.

“No,” he exclaimed and she pouted at him.

“But its so pretty, look at it,” she gestured to Takara who was accepting a new kimono from Chihiro.

“I can see it child and the answer is still no, besides... that’s a youkai tattoo and we humans have nothing like it,” Emhyr gestured to one of the servants who came over with towels for them all, Geralt shook his head as he was already dry, just needed to change his pants still but Emhyr and the kids both started to dry off.

Geralt though just stared at her back, he had seen Takara’s naked back on several occasions... and she had never had a tattoo before.

“It comes with the territory,” Takara said and shifted so the remains of the kimono at her back fell off, she then swept up her hair so they could all see it, “a Denka has the tattoo of the clan on their backs... as a reminder.”

Geralt ooffed at it, it was like seeing a full colour painting he thought in wonder, a tall mountain sat amid trees and a lake. With a Kitsune prowling on the shore, a Tengu flying in the sky, a Bakeneko in the trees and a Ookami and Ha-inu hunting in the surrounds, a Kirin pawing the sky.It took seconds for Geralt to see it all in wonder and then in shock he noticed that the tattoo was moving, the Tengu really was flying, and the kitsune really was prowling.

“It’s moving,” he said pointedly.

Juno chuckled, “of course it moves... to remind the Denka to take care of them... if they are content the Denka knows the clan is content if they hurt then the Denka then knows that the clan is hurting.”

They were all silent as they stared at it, “it wasn’t there before,” Emhyr said suddenly and Geralt looked at him askance.

“When did you see her back?”

“When she used my bath in the Palace,” Emhyr said back at him with an eye roll.

“Oh yeah... after we got trapped in the cave in,” he remembered now, they had minutes to get bathed and changed before an inspection of the army and Takara had tossed in Haru and then climbed in herself.

Takara let down her hair again and then said, “it left when the clan bonds broke, it returned when I reforged them on the battlefield. Let me change, Haru - Chihiro has my grooming box, get it please.”

“Hai Hahaue,” Haru chirped, obviously distracted from growling at the water, he took of to the little white and grey tailed kitsune and she handed him an enamelled box with a smile, “I made your favourite for lunch Haru-kun.”

Haru grinned at her, “curry?”

“Yes,” she said with a laugh, he squealed and then launched himself at her to hug her, Chihiro hugged him back and then pushed him gently away as Takara came out dressed again in a blue robe... not a kimono though.

Haru abandoned Chirhiro and ran up to Takara, “we can eat and groom,” he declared and she laughed, taking the box from him.

“Are you hungry my kit?”

“I’m a ravenous beast,” he declared brightly to which she ruffled his hair which resulted in hair that went everywhere and they came back to where everyone had gathered.

“Are you ravenous too Baldwin?” Said Haru to the boy as he came up to him, Baldwin just grinned at his friend, the friendship between the two boys had blossomed when they had met.Although it really hadn’t been a first meeting, Haru had remembered Baldwin as the boy who had helped him, when they were both free they enjoyed exploring the land, with one of Haru’s minders not far behind them. 

“Always,” Baldwin said with a smile, “Marlene said a growing boy is a hungry boy... I miss her cooking.”

So did Geralt, he thought with a winsome look to the dishes the servants had out, the chefs were good but they weren’t Marlene good... he was getting peckish.

“Then lets eat,” Emhyr declared when he saw Geralts look, “we can wait for the twins to finish their task as we do,” Geralt smiled and took Emhyrs hand as he reached out to him.

They walked over to the rugs and the spread that had been laid out by both the castle servants and Chihiro and Sakura, there wasn’t any order to the seating arrangement except Takara planted herself between Baldwin and Elka with Haru firmly in her lap.As the kit started to eat his lunch with gusto, Geralt watched with fond resignation as Emhyr filled up a plate full of cold cuts and fruit for him.Trust his husband he thought with a smile as he accepted the plate, it was good times like this where he enjoyed the company of others so much more than before.

He ate the chicken and snorted a laugh at Haru pushing little bits of odd white rolls with it’s colourful filling into Takara’s mouth as she sat there grooming him with a comb.

The kit got a cheeky look to him as Takara concentrated on his tails and with a deft movement of the two sticks that the youkai ate with he pushed something at her with a “here Hahaue,” she opened her mouth and then with a look of disgust she turned to spit it.

Haru planted his small hand over her mouth, “its only curry Hahaue, it won’t kill you to eat it,” he chirped and Takara stared at him over his hand. Emhyr started to laugh into his mug and Geralt himself couldn’t help the chuckle at the kit... Takara had done exactly the same thing to Haru on several occasions.

She gagged once, twice and then swallowed, “good” the cheeky brat said, removing his hand.

“It might not kill me Haru, but it may have killed you,” she said hoarsely as she gagged again and reached for the pitcher of juice... she didn’t even pour it into a mug, she downed it and drank.

“Haru-kun,” said Juno with a smirk, “if you think copying out the sage teachings of the twenty-six virtues is boring you might have just gotten another thousand copies.You’ve been copying them out enough to understand them ... so you may want to reconsider the virtues of respect, kindness and forgiveness.”

Geralt snorted and Emhyr chuckled at Haru’s grimace.

“Oh Haru, you’re in so much trouble,” Elka said as Takara as she finished the pitcher of juice, then with a grimace put Haru off her lap and stood up.

“Sakura, tea,” she said, the yellow and white tailed female immediately poured tea and gave Takara the cup.

She blew on it and sipped then levelled a look on her unruly kit, “shall we discuss this child,” she said to him, it wasn’t a question.

Geralt winced, he knew that tone... he knew those words... there was about to be a lecture followed by a creative punishment.

“While I thank you for the concern about my eating habits, you’ve been trying to get me to eat curry and fermented vegetables since spring.As I’ve said repeatedly, I do not eat them Haru, I cannot stand the taste or the texture, I do not appreciate having my mouth stuffed with something as revolting as curry, especially since I wasn’t expecting it...you may enjoy it, everyone else may enjoy it but I do not.” She took a sip of tea again and then went to continue but Haru managed to get his own in.

“You only eat raw food Hahaue, you need to eat seared meats and cooked foods too,” He sounded so determined too.

They all saw takara swallow and shudder, “no thank you kit, I am too old and and too set in my ways to start eating that now.”

Haru though obviously wasn’t backing down over this, “Misaki says that you need to eat all things to stay strong and healthy,”

Takara looked to the sky, “thank you Misaki,” she muttered then looked back at Haru, “I’m not eating it, I am not a growing kit.”

“If you won’t then I won’t,” he said mulishly, Geralt shook his head in amusement, stripping the meat off the bone and popping a piece in his mouth, this was better than some plays he’d been dragged too.

Juno snorted, “oh that’ll work child,” she said to Haru, and then she smiled, “it may be an idea for you and Haru to cook dinner tonight Denka,” Takara looked at Juno with a raised eyebrow, “he obviously wants to spend some time with you... cooking can facilitate that, and your dishes are... memorable.”

Sakura and Chihiro looked at the older female with horror, “Juno-sensei, is that wise? Denka well, she’s... how to say it?”

Takara shot them a sharp look from where she was pacing, “I can cook thank you very much,” she growled at them.

“Nothing edible,” muttered Juno into her cup with a smile.

“I heard that,” Takara growled again, “fine, if it is cooked food you want Haru, you and I will prepare the meal tonight.” 

“And you’ll eat it?” He asked with his eyes wide, Takara grimaced and then nodded.

Haru jumped up and ran to her, grabbing onto her robe, “Ohh thank you Hahaue, and we’ll have so much fun making the meal for everyone,” his excitement at having this time with his mother and getting her to eat was noticeable. So was the looks of concern on the two younger kitsune and the grimace from Juno into her mug, they obviously weren’t as keen as Haru to eat whatever Takara prepared, but if Geralt understood it... they were teaching Haru a lesson.

As he watched the scene before him Geralt couldn’t help but wonder, Takara ate her meal raw, preferred the meat of a carnivore, and ate it with several types of sauces... she also ate raw fruits, nuts and rice... the grain she preferred. 

He had assumed that it was because thats what youkai or kitsune ate. However in the months that they had been with them he had seen it was patently not true, while they did eat like she did they also ate cooked dishes and they ate many types of cooked and fermented vegetables, but Takara avoided them like the plague.Emhyr and Geralt shot each other a look and Geralt saw that Emhyr was going to bale up one of the youkai and ask them... can Takara cook? and why didn’t she like to eat like they did?

———

Emhyr got his answer that night to both questions... Takara couldn’t cook, at all.In fact whatever she and Haru had prepared had all but emptied the youkai Konkyo in the valley over of its thirty five inhabitants and most of them had descended into the castle for the evening meal.

The scholars and mages were ecstatic with the turn out of youkai, and were very happy at having the opportunity to learn more about the enigmatic beings that had chosen to live with Takara, the youkai were obviously happy with an edible meal.

The twins had just arrived, a beautiful lacquered box with them as they walked down the long tables in the main hall, singing out greetings to both the humans they knew and the youkai at the table.

“We thought you might like this humble offering for the table,” one of the two of them said, Emhyr thought it might have been Takeru who was the more mischievous of the two and he looked down at the shiny black box with the gold decal of birds and mountains.

“What is it?” He asked as he lifted the lid, he didn’t need them to answer, it looked like a perfectly prepared fish, beautifully presented, complimentary colours... it smelt like death.

Geralt gagged and then grabbed the lid Emhyr still held to slam it back on, “gods... tell me she didn’t make that?” He gasped out.

The twins both smiled, “we left our dearest Haru-kun pondering the mysteries and vagarities of life and existence, in particular he is still trying to figure out how his devoted and beloved mother is the worst cook in the world.”

“Make that two worlds,” Kaname interjected and the two of them grinned at each other, “they’re off hunting because dinner was so appalling that Haru gamely took one bite then refused to eat it, Takara-obasan though... didn’t mind the fish, but it will be good for him to do a night hunt.”

Emhyr looked back at the closed box, such a beautiful box for such a noxious gift he thought,

“I never thought she could have such an interesting... quirk.”

“Oh Chichue says its because she was raised in the wilds,” Takeru said with a shrug, “their parents came from a high ranking noble clan, when they ran away they had no idea how to cook so they ate raw meat all the time, which is fine, we eat meat raw when in our true forms and enjoy it in our half forms... rice apparently was a treat.When she was able to try proper foods once her fur had turned grey and therefor not black she couldn’t handle it, it’s just something thats followed her through life.”

Kaname shrugged, “Everyone knows to keep her away from the kitchens and if she does come to lend a hand, which she will at times, her presentation techniques are stunning and gorgeous.She’s not allowed to cook, Chichue’s orders, for everyone’s safety.”

Geralt chuckled, “I love it, she’s so powerful yet she can’t cook... even I can cook.”

Emhyr waved down one of the servants and ordered the fish to be disposed of, “have the box returned to the Konkyo,” he declared and the servant bowed taking it far away from them, he looked back at the twins. “Are you two here to eat? Most of the others here have joined us for dinner.”

The two shook their heads, “we ate, because we were ordered too by Juno-sensei,” they both said, the disgusted grimace told them who had cooked.

“But we’re here because tomorrows the rest day and we need to use the baths... Takara-obasan says we smell like we rolled in an amphibian swamp monsters musk,” Takeru continued.

Geralt snorted, “now that you mentioned it, its slightly there.”

They grimaced again, “we know,” they both said.

“Then enjoy the baths gentlemen,” Emhyr said with a slight smile, knowing the two of them clearly wouldn’t like it at all, Kitsune really didn’t like water. The twins bowed to him and left, leaving him to finish off the meal in front of him.

As several musicians continued to play, he and Geralt finished off the evening meal, and then as was their usual routine, they left to walk the ramparts.

It never failed to amaze him though he thought as he stepped out onto the ramparts of Kaer Morhen to walk the loop that he and Geralt did every night in good weather that it was still daylight at eight bells. The north was truly an amazing wonder, and he was finding out how different it was each day, the wilds of Kaer Morhen was beautiful and serene, a welcome respite from the Empires courts.

Geralt took his arm in his own and the two wandered over the battlements and to the towers, taking in the stunning views as they went.

Geralt had relaxed so completely in the last year, he was happier, calmer and had taken to the change in the keep with excitement and joy much to Emhyrs delight in watching his husband back at home.

He was enjoying the administrating of the scholars and mages that were here, currently there were seventy and they were all more important than any other. It was a daily chore he had to bring that entitlement back into their boots, he didn’t mind it.But if he didn’t, Takara did... and while she wasn’t deadly about it, she was rather pointed in her lecture to the mage or scholar who had drawn her attention and she did it full volume in the library where everyone could hear it.

“Shall we plan a visit to the city next week, we haven’t visited Torres and Pavetta for nearly a month?” He asked Geralt.

Geralt just gave the same goofy smile he always got when their grandchildren were mentioned, “as if I’d say no,” he said to Emhyr.

“Thats what I thought you’d say,” he said in satisfaction, he’d get Mererid to arrange for a three day trip to Nilfgaard, as much as he loved the wilds here and the peace and serenity that came with it, civilisation still had a lot to offer, maybe a play would be on show. 

Yennefer of Vengerberg had now made her home here in Kaer Morhen, she often though was called away to Nilfgaard for meetings with Ciri as she was the Empresses chief mage, but when he and Geralt went to the City, she was the acting administrator. Either her or Misaki had once done it, the male kitsune would do it again if asked, he had apparently enjoyed it, the scholars and mages had been on the best of behaviour around him.

Emhyr wondered why slightly sarcastically, it couldn’t have anything to do with the fact that the Kitsune had just stared the mages down when they approached him and then walked away fromm the scholars who had done the same.

He watched as the night sky started to darken and one of the Impera Brigade went about the battlements lighting the torches, there was a chill in the air now and with a rub of his hands to warm them Geralt immediately turned back the way they came.

Before long they were in their rooms, or at least their bedroom, and the two relaxed before the fire, both curled up together on the divan that had been placed there.Geralt spooned him and the two sipped on the wine Mererid had provided.

All in all today had been a good day, he didn’t have to worry about drowners for a while, the mages were currently behaving themselves and he had found out Takara couldn’t cook.

He had to reread the page of the book he was holding when that thought resurfaced, it was as Geralt had said, it was amusing to know that she had such a quirky flaw.

One hand resting on his hip moved and Emhyr paused, and with a smirk of pure sexual want he shifted in the divan so that Geralt could let his hand wander.

“Feeling frisky my heart,” murmured his witcher.

“When am I not you insatiable beast?” Emhyr purred back, “and if you’re starting something, I suggest you finish it... or I’ll take it out on your ass later.”

Geralt grinned seeing that Emhyr was letting him take the lead tonight, and he swooped in for a decadent kiss that Emhyr felt all the way to his toes.

Now this, Emhyr thought with satisfaction... was more like it.

What a wonderful way to finish his day.


	3. Always who you least suspect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Eskel... friends and brothers have developed a desire for vengeance... they never thought it would backfire like it did.  
> NSFW!!!

Always who you least suspect!

  
Geralt jerked in the ropes and let out a muffled groan from behind the silk gag Emhyr had placed in his mouth, Gods that new device was hellish... it had already wrung four orgasms out of him in quick succession.

Emhyr though wasn’t happy with how many times he’d cum, “really beloved?” He purred as he stroked a hand down Geralts sweaty chest, “A little control goes a long way.If you really can’t help yourself I’ll get the ring to deny you.”

Geralt shook his head frantically, no he didn’t want the ring, anything but that, the wand that Emhyr was trailing over his skin was arcing little electric shocks over him, and when it had reached sensitive spots he’d cum without warning, it was both amazing and hellish.But it was when Emhyr had slid it into his body and activated it the first time that he had thought he’d died and gone to heaven.He’d certainly yelled loud enough to wake the dead though hence the gag now.

The shock right on that spot deep within him had made him completely white out, and he still didn’t know if he had passed out from pure unadulterated ecstasy or if it had been too much of a shock.

He’d come too with Emhyr stroking his spine and and speaking to him soothingly, then it had gotten really intense as Emhyr locked him to an X frame and went to town on him with the damn wand.

And gods it had been so damn good he thought wildly, he couldn’t help the thrust of his hips again as Emhyr finally ditched the wand. He had unlocked one leg he pulled Geralts leg up to his waist and slid home deeply into Geralt.

The feeling of being stretched out and the heat that was his husband made Geralt warble a cry from behind his gag, he wanted to hold onto him but couldn’t and he couldn’t voice what he wanted.

But by all that was holy, Emhyr felt so damn good.

He moved with that methodically hard precision that hit the tenderest of places and he had reached up to entwine a hand into Geralts hair, forcing him to maintain eye contact with him.

Geralt was lost in those brown depths, depths that fractured into a thousand shades of honey bronze and whisky brown, shades of sunlit earth and tilled soil full of life.

Emhyr didn’t take his eyes from Geralt, even as he increased his pace, the full thrusts making Geralt roll his eyes back.

Emhyr smiled, sweat dripping from his brow and he leaned in, breaking eye contact to whisper in Geralts ear.

Dirty things, filthy things that made Geralts tows curl and he whimpered in response to some of those words.

Words that spoke about how tight he was.

How hot, how he felt when he tightened at Emhyrs deep thrusts.

How gorgeous he was when Emhyr hit that tender spot.

The roll of the eyes, the flushed cheeks, the glazed look.

It made Emhyr hotter, made him want to loose himself n Geralt.

But most of all he wanted to hear Geralt scream his name.

And with that final statement Emhyr loosened the gag and pulled it away from Geralts mouth then ravaged it, the kiss a soul searing, heart pounding addition to what Emhyr was already doing to him.

The taste of Emhyr exploded onto Geralts tongue, an addiction that had no equal in his life and he met the kiss with a demand for more, to which Emhyr gave, a hand wrapping around Geralts throbbing cock and moving at the same time as his tongue.

So many senses triggered by that action and the tight grip felt wonderful, no it felt consuming in its heated hold, he groaned into Emhyrs kiss and tried to thrust a little to have more.

By Emhyr didn’t let him, he slammed into Geralt and then stopped, he pulled back from Geralts mouth a tutted at him, “no beloved, none of that.”

Those words thrilled him even as they chilled him, “I need more,” he rasped at Emhyr to which Emhyr smiled.

“I know you do, such a greedy needy witcher tonight.”

Geralt was tempted to tell him not to patronise him... but he knew without a doubt that it would involve a punishment he didn’t want right now... maybe later.

Emhyr pulled himself away from Geralt, letting go of his thigh as he did, the shock of losing Emhyr made Geralt gasp and he looked at him askance. Emhyr though just reached up and undid the buckles that held him to the frame, “over the stool beloved.”

Oh thank the gods, he thought, and with a little help from Emhyr he staggered over to the padded stood and bent over it, he loved this stool...

And so did Emhyr, he waited only seconds for Geralt to get comfortable and then without warning, he spread Geralts cheeks and slid back in, his cock going further than before.

Geralt couldn’t help but hiss when Emhyr bottomed out, the throbbing cock deep within him was overwhelming and incredibly exhilarating, the pulse an exact match to Emhyrs rapid heartbeat.

And then his husband moved, and gods did he move, Emhyr had far more control and range of movement in this position than before so when he pumped his cock into Geralt with an added heat it had Geralt calling out a demand for more.

Which Emhyr gave.

Geralt lost himself in the pounding rhythm that Emhyr set, the pace intense the thrust heart pounding... and it went on and on, but when Emhyr pulled his hair back and bent over him, he whispered one word.

“Cum.”

An order given, Geralt let the exhilaration and the heat of the moment wash over him and he came with a yell, Emhyrs name on his lips set Emhyr off on his own orgasm.He was barely conscious of the fact that Emhyr had thrust hard against him and came hard as well, he was lost in the ecstasy that washed over him in waves.

He felt Emhyr lay against him a ragged pant in his ear, he liked it when he lay there against him and listened to Emhyrs heart and breathing slow.

One sweaty hand came down near his face as Emhyr shifted and pushed himself up with a groan, “its a good thing that my equipment won’t fit in our rooms at Kaer Morhen,” he rasped, “now that I have the time to indulge in you I think I’d give myself a heart attack.”

Geralt gave a husky chuckle and then sighed as Emhyr pulled out of him and stepped away, he got up with a groan and stretched his shaking muscles, the weakness of a postcoital workout with Emhyr was something he had gotten used to but he turned around and uncaring about the velvet stool, sat on it.

Emhyr had taken a seat on the divan and had flopped back, one hand over his face, his breath had calmed down but he was still panting a little.

“You look a little flushed my heart... the heat in the bedroom too much for you handle these days,” Geralt teased slightly.

Emhyr pulled his hand away and looked at him, one dark brow raised, “I’m trying to get a few months worth out of this room in one session, I miss being able to do whatever I want to you with whatever I have.Now we can only indulge in when we come to the palace.”

“Doesn’t stop you from getting creative and ordering hellish devices,” he groused.

Emhyr gave a wicked but tired smile and picked up the black and gold wand from where he had thrown it on the divan, Geralt watched as Emhyr studied it, it wasn’t thick maybe the size of Geralts thumb but it had a shock setting that went from mild to wild with just a few taps, “this was well worth the 8’000 Florens” he said to Geralt

Geralts jaw dropped, “how much?” He said in astonishment.

“You heard me, the rings were nearly twelve thousand, and the mages latest offering is indeed incredibly stimulating, just as the invitation said.”

Geralt shook his head, “that mage is an evil bastard.” He had waltzed into the room that night and had certainly not expected to see a black box with a now familiar and hated sigil on it in gold that told him his night had just gone from fun to oh crap this is going to hurt but it a good way.

“A brilliant rich evil bastard I agree, and I can’t find out who it is,” Emhyr said with a frown.

That surprised Geralt, Emhyr was usually able to ferret out anything and if he couldn’t he had the people who did. He shifted and stood up, he felt like a drink.As he walked over to the sideboard and grabbed a glass of whisky for both he and Emhyr he said, “Can’t?”

“They cover their tracks, an invitation is sent to me and a select few discerning nobles, we right back to an intermediary and the item is sent, the money leaves after we trial and like the device. Then each item goes to unction at the Academy, the intermediary changes all the time, at it tells me is that the mage is probably high ranking and doesn’t want to be found out... but it makes me wonder who the hell it is.”

“How did you order a set for Fainrael?” He asked curiously as he handed the glass to Emhyr,

Emhyr sipped and then smiled in satisfaction, “there was a set going up for auction, I tendered an interest and it was sold to me right then.But I will find out who it is one day, they’ll slip and then I’ll know.”

Geralt chuckled and then held out a hand, Emhyr took it and let Geralt pull him to his feet, “bath?” Geralt asked, and Emhyr nodded, together the walked back to the bathing chamber and Geralt looked at the heated pool and then the cool pool...it was a hot night here in Nilfgaard and he didn’t relish the idea of a hot bath.

Emhyr made up his mind for him and slid into the pool that was a cool and comfortable temperature, Geralt joined him.

“We’re leaving tomorrow?”

“Yes, if we stay longer Ciri will call for a ball and then you’ll have to attend.”

Geralt winced, “we’re leaving tomorrow,” he declared

Emhyr laughed, and together they sat and soaked in the water, the curtains pulled back at the windows and Geralt could see the moon over the roof top of the Imperial residence.It was good to be back to see his daughter and her children, but he wanted to be home, he enjoyed the calm and peace that was Kaer Morhen, so tomorrow they would say goodbye again and leave the hustle and bustle of the palace and its city. They’d be back in time for lunch... he’d give Yennefer the reagents she requested and then maybe he would see if Emhyr would ride out with him to the Konkyo for the afternoon, that would be fun.

———

Emhyr sat down behind his desk in his office on the second level of the keep and took the proffered leather file from Yennefer when she held it out to him.

“No issues sire, the Konkyo has been silent over the last few days since Lady Takara emptied it with her culinary genius, the mages haven’t tried anything and no-ones angered the guardian.There was a spot of bother in the kitchens just before but it was handled quickly when I arrived.”

“Good, I’m glad to see that everything is in order,” he said to her as he flipped open the report and then looked at her, she hesitated and he gestured to her to continue.

“I don’t understand how someone who can brew up a potion or decoction thats as effective and deadly as she can, can be so bad at cooking... its just following a recipe or formulae.”

Emhyr snorted, he was still wondering himself, “How did one of the twins put it... ah yes, the mystery and vagarity of life and existence... we all have flaws, this is hers.”

Yennefer shook her head at it and Emhyr let himself have a small half-smile, “Geralt has those reagents you asked for, he’s taking them to your lab now,”

Yennefer suddenly looked wary and glanced at the door, “best I get there then sire, those reagents are quite powerful, and I have some experiments that I need to put away.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, her body language had suddenly looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here and while he was used to it from certain people, she hadn’t had that look about her for the last year.

The door to his study suddenly burst open and Geralt all but fell in, eyes wide and slightly out of breath, he looked at Emhyr, looked at Yennefer and his eyes went even wider and almost bugged out of his head.

He pointed one finger at her, “ _you’re that evil bastard mage?”_

Emhyr blinked, confused at Geralts sudden vehemence and accusation, then realised which evil bastard mage Geralt would be yelling about, he couldn’t help the jaw drop and he looked at Yennefer in disbelief.Out of all the mages who had his attention as a person of interest in his search for _the mage_ , Yennefer hadn’t even made his list.But she should have he realised with a wince, how had he missed it.

Geralt though hadn’t finished, “do you have any idea what those infernal devices you make have put me through?”

Emhyr saw the exact moment Yennefer went from embarrassed to confrontational, her face shifted and she put her hands on her hips, “of course I do Geralt, I invented them for precisely the function that their intended for. And might I add that there are many many rich and bored people who want those ‘infernal devices’ as you so put it that its made me a very wealthy woman.”

Geralt spluttered at her, obviously taken aback, “ but you’re still interfering with my sex life even now?”

She gestured with her hands, “It’s not my problem Geralt if your husband decides to tie you up and deny you an orgasm... besides I’m sure it would be good for you, you’re an excellent lover but... spice was never your variety, I’m sure a man with the discerning tastes that his Majesty is renowned for in certain circles has taught you much.”

Emhyr couldn’t help the slight amused chuckle at her compliment and at Geralts look of horrified outrage, both of them turned to look at him and Geralt gestured, “well aren’t you going to say anything?” He asked forcefully.

Emhyr raised an eyebrow, what was he supposed to say in this situation, he looked at Yennefer, “keep up the excellent work Lady Yennefer, and allow me to take the opportunity to say that I am a very satisfied customer... if you have anything you want tested, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Geralt’s jaw dropped and Emhyr stood up from his seat, Yennefer bowed to him and then smirked, “I actually do have something I want tested... it performs well and I certainly enjoyed it but I would like to get a different perspective on it.”

Emhyr smiled in sensual delight as he looked over at Geralt, “my dear lady, give it to Mererid with its instructions for use... I’ll give you a report in the morning.”

“Oh hell no,” Geralt breathed.

“Yes, I’m calling in the Gwent IOU.” Emhyr purred at him and Yennefer obviously clued in to Emhyrs mood, she bowed again and at his nod, left.

Geralt had the shell shocked look he got when something sexual had surprised the hell out of him, it was a look that Emhyr loved to see but one that was rare these days as Geralts taste for adventure had increased.

He pulled Geralt in for a kiss full of heat and expectation, it took Geralt a minute to respond but when he did Emhyr pushed him back against the door frame and pinned him with a knee between his legs, both hands above his head. 

“You owe me Geralt,” he purred, “and I intend to collect tonight, so do be on your best behaviour beloved and I’ll let you cum as you please.”

“But Yen,” Geralt started, Emhyr put one finger over Geralts lips, he stopped talking.

“Is it that strange for your ex to be the one behind these devices? She’s a woman of exceptional talents and with an appetite to match.”

Geralt sighed, “dammit,” he muttered and Emhyr knew he’d capitulated, he kissed him again and delighted in Geralts eager response, he hadn’t planned for tonight to be as adventurous as it seemed it was heading but now that it was on the cards... he was looking forward to it.

Eskel and Balik had stopped in the great hall to talk to Emhyrs captain, Groer had taken the post when Emhyr left Nilfgaard and was now overseeing the small posting of guardsmen that were stationed here.He was doing well and so were the men so they went to move on when Takara suddenly appeared beside them, she was happy to see them he saw, her amber eyes alight at the sight of them both.

“What are you doing here?” She asked with a smile and embraced them, Eskel took a deep breath of her and Balik did the same, but the Griffin turned the embrace into a bear hug and lifted her off her feet. 

Eskel smiled back at her when Balik put her down, he and Balik had come with Geralt and Emhyr because the Slayer unit that was under him had run into an issue in a small town just north of Mettina.It was a curse odd enough that he had decided to consult with Balik first and then not getting much from him had requested to come to Kaer Morhen to consult with Takara.

It had been granted by Morvran who had informed Eskel that Geralt and Emhyr were leaving after lunch, he’d scrambled to be ready and Balik had decided he was coming.

So he told her just what had happened to his small unit of trained monster slayers, she listened intently and then nodded her head.

“I have several text that describe in detail the exact nature of the curse that is currently plaguing the village, come we -“ she paused and then cocked her head, the look she got when she was listening to something.

She made a choked sound and both Eskel and Balik looked at her in concern, but she made it again and Eskel realised it was in amusement, and then suddenly she burst into gales of laughter.

He stared, he couldn’t help it and so did everyone in the great hall, from mages to scholars, guards and servants they stared at her as she bent over laughing.

He had never, in all his years seen her laugh so unrestrainedly, he smiled, he didn’t know what she was laughing at but to see her so amused made him happy.

She stood up and wiped a tear away from her cheek and still chuckled.

“What has you so amused?” he asked her smiling as she she looked at him, Takara pursed her lips and then the look of amusement turned sly.

“Geralts just found out who is responsible for the infernal rings you both ‘hate’ so much.”

He choked and knew he’d gone red in the face, Balik looked at them with a slight frown, “why would they hate rings?”

“Don’t ask,” he growled, and at Balik’s determined look continued with, “I mean it...so who am I _thanking_?” He was feeling decidedly vengeful and if she didn’t tell him he was going to track down Geralt and make him tell him, then the two of them could track the bastard down and give him a piece of their minds.Maybe break the fingers of the prick who made them... yeah he thought, he’d enjoy that.

She smiled so sweetly at him that he was suddenly afraid he’d asked, she leaned in close to his ear, “why Lady Yennefer of course,” she all but purred.

He stared at her, trying to make what she had just said sound right, because it didn’t... Yennefer was the mage?Well there went his carefully crafted dreams of vengeance, she was plain mean when she you got on her bad side. 

But it still didn’t mean he couldn’t give her a piece of his mind.

“I’ll be back” he said, turning to jog back the way he came, Yennefer’s rooms, at Takara’s suggestion were old Hieronymus’ room and lab before the old grump had moved to the old tower, he didn’t have far to go.

He banged on the door with his fist, loudly and with enough force to convey to the woman he wasn’t happy, there was no response, so he did it again.

“Is there a reason your banging on my door like that Eskel?” the voice said with that delightful note of sarcasm she was so good at. It was so unexpected as it came from behind him and he hadn’t been paying attention that he actually jumped.

He turned to see Yen in a black and white day dress, hair in a wild cascade of curls and a sardonic tilt to her eyebrow.She was beautiful he’d give her that but she was a harpy witch half the time, “you,” he barked at her.

“Me?” She said back gesturing her confusion at him.

“You invented those rings?” He growled and gave her a glare, he knew it looked fierce because he was wearing his black eyepatch and the scars made him look like a walking talking bad guy... and he was now going to capitalise on it.

She blinked cocked her her head to stared at him, and then looked him up and down slowly, a small smug smile starting on her lips, “My my, I had no idea that Lord Fainrael was a customer of mine, isn’t today full of surprises. I take it since you’re yapping like Geralt that you’re not fond of them? How intriguing.”

“Of course I don’t like them, who in their right mind creates something like that?” He said, trying for buff but she just shook her head and gave him that dismissive smile, gods she was good at it.

“What you And Geralt both don’t seem to understand is that your respective partners love and respect you... all you need to do is say no and they won’t.”He opened his mouth to say something back when she just shook her head and continued, “say no and mean it, its like you secretively want them to be used on you and are just saying no for form.Next time Fainrael pulls out the rings or the glove and the cane say no and mean it.”

“The what and the what?” He asked aghast at what she had just said... there was more than the rings?

“I’ve created far more than just the ring set Eskel. Now is that all you have to say to me?”

He blinked at her trying to think of anything to say to her but she just walked up to him and he stepped aside, “Geralt should have thrashed your backside years ago,” he muttered as she opened the door to walk in.

The look she gave him was one part speculative, one part vengeful and all part Yennefer, she didn’t say anything and shut the door in his face after she’d walked in.

He sighed, well that went well, he thought to himself in defeat, that woman was a mind trap and a ball vice... and Geralt had been her on again off again for years?... poor bastard, lucky he had Emhyr now, the guy might be commanding, domineering and a complete rat bastard sometimes but he genuinely cared for and loved Geralt deeply, Eskel could forgive him a lot for that alone.Besides he wouldn’t have met his own husband and the light of his life if Geralt hadn’t shacked up with the Emperor of the damn world.

He went back down the stairs and continued onto the library, he had work to do and not a lot of time to do it.

It was several days later and one broken curse that had cause an epic disturbance on a small village that finally saw him come home, back to his and Fainraels rooms in the new Headquarters that had been built for the Witcher unit.He was looking forward to a bath, cuddling his husband and having uninhibited, unrestrained, filthy, sweaty sex with him. He didn’t want to make love, he wanted to be bent over and fucked hard... it had been that type of contract.

He waltzed into his quarters not expecting to see anyone and had to stop and stare when he reached his bed chamber, Fainrael was there.

Fainrael was supposed to be on duty.

But here he was, standing in the center of the room, arms crossed and a certain gleam in his eye, “good afternoon love, how was Mettina?” His beloved purred at him.

“Good?” he said with a question, “but what are you doing here?”

“I requested the next week off for both of us and it was approved.”

“Ohhh,” well didn’t that sound marvellous he thought, a week off to fuck like bunnies was a good week in his books, his cock already starting to rise to the occasion.

“Yes,” said Fainrael with a smile that made Eskel pause thinking hard... his instincts were screaming at him, something was off. But Fainrael merely gave him that smile and then said, “you see I just received an incredibly generous gift from Lady Yennefer, “ Eskels eyes widened, oh fuck he thought, but his husband continued, “her letter explains who she is in regards to the exclusive sexual devices she creates and why she sent them.I must say Eskel, when you want to insult a sorceress, maybe try not to insult the one who has access to everything she makes.”

Fainrael walked over to the bed and pulled back a silk cloth that he hadn’tnoticed til then... on the bed were a plethora of evil devices and a handbook.

Fainrael gave him a wicked look, “or then again, feel free if this is what is going to be coming my way every time you do.”

Eskel whimpered and looked to the sky, to implore whatever deity looked after witchers... hoping against all hope that this was a dream.

The sent of basil and sage told him though that it wasn’t.

And he was in deep sexual trouble, his cock though seemed to be looking forward to it, but then again, he secretly was as well... and wasn’t it just the fucking spits that Yennefer had known it too.


	4. Pelvic What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my not published drabbles set in Diethwen an Gwenbleidd....
> 
> A conversation between Geralt and Takara, set after chapter 28... where he learned that the Ladies of the Court were very keen for him to keep the Emperor happy in bed.
> 
> A small one shot 😉

Pelvic What Now?

Takara stared at Geralt and couldn’t help the blink of surprise, he wanted a book on what now?Pelvic floor exercises?

“Geralt, why on earth would you want a book about such exercises?”She went over the complex and massive list of books that she knew like the back of her hands... she had no book for him on that topic, maybe it was something she should rectify? Lanfare would be the one to ask.

Geralt spluttered, “well that is, I mean, I was - I was told that it was a vital exercise,” He stopped speaking so flustered that he couldn’t continue... she looked at him bewildered.

“Yes for women, after child birth to tighten up - ooohhh” she suddenly got it and cleared her throat, to try and keep the evil amused grin she knew was about to form off her lips. “I see,” she said, actually she purred, she couldn’t help it.

Geralt squirmed, “you see, I - that is we, Eskel and me, don’t well, well we don’t... want to... ahh.”

She started to chuckle, her light snicker though made Geralt more flustered and she held up a hand to him to stop him from speaking and closed her eyes, trying to stop the mirth from over flowing into out right gales of laughter.

She thought about the techniques that human women employed and knew how she could advise him and then looked at him, he look positively miserable. “Geralt, kit, just go do the complex Kata’s and when you do, clench your muscles tight down there... clench and release... and if you really want a good work out for _those_ muscles... a stone egg helps, I’m sure Emhyr has one.”

With that she patted his red cheek and left him with a certain glazed look of horror that all the wolves got around her at times like now and stepped away from him.She called for Haru to come back from the Practice courts and then took her kit into her arms.

She held in her amusement all the way to the Healers wing and Lanfares’ study, but once inside she let loose with a laugh that delighted her elven lover.

At his look of silver eyed wonder, she told him just what had her laughing... poor Geralt she thought to herself in amusement as Lanfare started his own laugh, yet brave Geralt... he would have been so embarrassed to ask her that question.

But then none of her wolves were cowards she thought proudly, she had after all trained them that way.


	5. Of Silver Swords and Sharpened Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat to Kaer Morhen has the Kitsune scrambling... they had brought this with them and the horror of their greatest fear shows the humans how dangerous their world is. Geralt Lambert and Eskel though... just another day at the office so to speak.

Of Silver Swords and Sharpened Claws.

Five years into the reign of Empress Cirilla var Emreis

Kaer Morhen

Emhyr var Emreis placed the latest book he’d been reading down on his lap as the young kitsune sitting next to him sighed in satisfaction. In the last few years he had started to branch into a few well known novels, not something he had read often in the past but Haru’s love of a good story had changed that. 

The young boy, their perpetual child, was a joy and delight when he visited the keep.In the last few years he hadn’t changed even as Elka and Baldwin had grown, and he came to Emhyr once every other day for an hour of story time, sometimes if Elka was free from lessons she would join but lately she hadn’t.Her eighteenth birthday was in three months, it would mark a new beginning for all of them, one where she would take her crown as the Queen of Aedirn and marry the man who they had both chosen to be her king.

Baldwin was studying animal husbandry under one of the scholars here, who had all but jumped at the chance to teach him when Takara had asked, as favour a for her, who wouldn’t want the Librarian owing you a favour.

The last five years had been good, he had taken the reigns on the valley and turned the fledgling keep into a well oiled machine, now he found himself bored.Kaer Morhen was all but running itself and other than a few decisions he wasn’t needed much for the day to day running of the Keep.

His daily meetings with his heads of staff had gone to every other day and he had found he had a lot of spare time on his hands.The only time he was needed was when someone had pissed of Takara. Sometimes it was because he needed to arrange the corpse to be repatriated back to their families, sometimes it was to deliver an already shaken mage or scholar an impressive lecture then have them removed from his demesne.

Thankfully the corpse removal was rare, maybe once a year, the last time was because a mage had tried an unapproved and unasked for experiment on Haru, that had been a mess of epic proportions.

Haru had been a little singed and rattled, the mage torn to literal shreds.

Takara had shut the library and had been in a red eyed fury for three days, which according to Misaki was highly unusual for her, he thought it was due to them almost loosing Haru five years ago, Takara was profoundly protective of the boy.Emhyr had assured Misaki it wasn’t anything they hadn’t already seen from her before, and to give her the time she needed.

The object of his thoughts stirred, Haru was often reflective after a novel had been read to him as he processed the story and its message.

“So the pirate king broke his curse and lived happily ever after?” He asked frowning up to Emhyr.

“That was the ending,” Emhyr replied to him waiting for the next question, because with Haru, it was never one question.

“Did he find a mate?”

He frowned wondering where the kit was heading with this line of questions, “it didn’t say, why?”

“Doesn’t a human happy ever after need a mate?”

“Not all the time,” he supposed the boy was allowed to think that, many novels did have a happy ever after, this one hadn’t.

“Oh... how come he did all the bad things and got a happy ever after, isn't piracy a crime? I thought execution was the sentence for that but the governor let him go,” he wasn’t understanding clemency Emhyr thought with a half smile.

“Yes piracy is a crime, but the story is a story about redemption... that even those who walk a path filled with bloodshed can be redeemed. The governor pardoned the pirate because he had saved the township from attack.”

He was silent for a minute more, and then said with a soft shake of his head, “so one good deed can cancel out a lifetime of bad deeds?”

Emhyr shrugged, “not all the time, as long as the good deed is followed by true regret and a desire to right the mistakes of the past.”

“I see,” the boys said still mulling the message, “Humans are strange, I have to talk to Hahaue and see what she says.” 

Emhyr smiled, “then lets go find her.”

Haru gave him a sweet smile and jumped off the divan in Emhyrs cozy office, “lets go... and where’s Geralt?”

“He and the other wolves have gone hunting,” Ee replied as he got to his feet gracefully, straightening his black tunic as he did.

“Oooo, are you running out of meat? you should have told me and Hahaue, we could have brought more.”

Emhyr chuckled, Haru had taken too his self appointed task of ensuring that the keep had enough meat to feed everyone, a kitsunes instincts to ensure their people were taken care of. It was sweet of him, but venison wasn’t a staple for many Nilfgaardians and it was an acquired taste for many.

“No there’s a fiend beyond the valley in the west so Geralt, Eskel, who visiting and Lambert have gone to hunt it as its starting to incur in our territory, the last thing we want is someone dead.”

Haru nodded, it is best then,” with that he grabbed Emhyrs hand and led him out of the office, “can we see Baldwin before we go to the Library.?”

Emhyr always escorted Haru to Takara personally now, after the incident with the mage he had felt a little responsible, Takara had growled at him that one mans actions were not his responsibility.He also knew that once Haru was with his mother his lessons would commence, so he nodded his head, Haru wanting to see Baldwin was normal.

They walked through the keep and he took note of what was going on, everything appeared in order he thought with satisfaction, they walked outside into the well kept courtyard and headed towards the inner stables.There was a larger stables outside the keep, built a little ways up the road as there was no real room in the keep, the inner courtyard held enough room for five horses and was where Baldwin would be.Haru was chatting a mile a minute to Emhyr about his latest lessons, Emhyr was fascinated with what Haru was telling him, it was the history of Nihvon.

As they came to the inner wall the saw Misaki there talking to a pretty elven scholar, all of them halted as half a dozen fully armed and grim looking youkai suddenly descended into the keep.

Juno was nearly always armed, but now she was fully armoured, which was highly unusual, Misaki’s eyes widened in alarm and Haru whined, his tails dropping and his ears drooping.

“What-“ Misaki started but Juno interrupted with one word

“Oni.”

He had never seen a Kitsune go pale before, but Misaki did, what happened next made his alarm levels increase to almost panic.

Misaki looked at Haru, “Get Takara,” he said firmly.

“Haru was off like a shot and Misaki continued with his orders, “Fugo, Majima, Itaru sweep the valley close to the keep and escort every human you can find back here, Juno, clear the village and get them all up here, Hiwarsa same with the Bastion, Itawa... the observatory.” The Kitsune immediately left to follow their orders and Emhyr was about ready to demand an explanation as to why the Kitsune were locking down the valley when Misaki turned to look at him

“Emperor Emeritus, lock down the keep and prepare as if for attack, this is the most defensible spot in the valley.”

The seriousness and command in the male Kitsune was shocking but after staring at him for a few seconds and seeing that whatever had them this alert had to be a major crisis he did just that, “Captain Groer,” he yelled as he turned to look for the captain of his guard and the one responsible for the keeps security, he turned to one of the brigade, “sound the bell.”

The order to ring the bell was immediately shot down by the Kitsune, “NO,” Misaki grimaced,”Oni are attracted to two things, sound and power.”

“What is an Oni?” He demanded as Groer ran up to him.

“A devolved youkai,” said Takara grimly from behind, she stepped beside him and Emhyr blinked, gone was her kimono - she was dressed for battle in the same black and silver armour he had seen on her in the Battle of the Golden City.

She had Taishoku in her hand and Haru was close behind trying to hide in her tails.

“How many are dead?”

“Juno didn’t say.”

She looked at Emhyr, “I will join my people on the hunt for it, I cannot stress enough how deadly this creature is, Misaki can explain... Emhyr, if there is one thing my people fear other than the Darkness that Eats All Things... it is an Oni,” she bowed to him, “forgive me for bringing this danger here.”

Emhyr swallowed in his own surge for fear, if this was something the Youkai feared, then it must be a horrifying nightmare, “we can discuss that later, I’ll have the keep locked down and if your people bring mine in we will see them safe.Good luck on your hunt Takara.”

She nodded her head and turned to Haru, “stay here Haru,” she said to him.

“Yes Hahaue, but what about Geralt and Eskel and Lambert?”

Takara went very still, and Emhyrs heart all but stopped in his chest, _Geralt_ he thought his anxiety raising, “what about them?” She asked softly.

“There out hunting a fiend.”

She suddenly wasn’t there, if anyone could find them and keep them safe, it was her he reassured himself, he turned to Groer, “Arm the walls and ensure the ballista are functional and armed. “No bell to raise the alarm Captain.”

Groer saluted and was off, calling for the guard as he did, Emhyr turned and quick stepped back into the keep calling for Yennefer as he did.

Yennefer appeared at his side, she hadn’t been far and the place was already buzzing, “keep the mages and scholars in the keep and the library, no one is to leave Kaer Morhen on pain of execution.” His orders were harsh but she bowed low her eyes wide at his command and his threat... he was taking no chances.

He turned to see that Misaki and Haru had followed him, “I want an explanation” he demanded.

Misaki bowed to him, “on the Walls would be best.” 

Emhyr nodded and together they left the keep and walked up the stairs to the walls, as they walked over to the front of the keep Misaki chose a spot on the rooftop of the tower that housed the gate mechanisms. Emhyr noticed it was a deliberate choice, the front of the valley could be observe easily, including the lake and the small well kept village.

He saw that the Kitsune were harrying mages and scholars alike towards the approach to the keep and they were doing it fast. Juno had rounded up the villagers and was escorting them at a double pace towards the keep, but he knew it would take a good twenty minutes for them to get here, they weren’t soldiers and some of them were old.

“What’s an Oni,” he asked again his voice harsh.

Misaki sighed, “we honestly don’t know what creates an Oni, but every now and then a youkai devolves into the nightmare that it is.They take on a physical change, they loose their fur, tails, wings, become larger, about the size of a large fiend actually, they grow twisted black horns, their skin goes red, they grow long claws and great muscles.And while that is all in itself alarming, they become ravaging beasts, their impervious to power, and their skin to steel, the only way to kill them is by claw or fang and even then you must be strong... their skin is often impenetrable.”

Emhyr stared at him truly horrified at the picture that Misaki presented, but Haru took up where Misaki had stopped, “When an Oni is born, they hunt their kin... they kill silently and quickly and then they leave to hunt more.Hahaue said that they have all the cunning and skills of their youkai self heightened by the monstrous desires that an Oni has for blood and death.Their claws stop our ability to heal ourselves with power,” Haru looked at Emhyr and Emhyr saw how frightened the young kitsune was, “they eat us Emhyr.”

Misaki didn’t correct Haru so Emhyr knew the boy was telling the truth, and it was monstrous in its reality, no wonder they were reacting as if the biggest threat to them were here, to them it was “So you need the valley looked down so it doesn’t go after us as prey?”

“Yes, and so that the Warriors can hunt it without worry.”

He looked out over the valley, it was such a serene sunny day, how quickly that had changed he thought, he wondered at how much more of a response he could order to aid the youkai when its peaceful aura was shattered by a roar that split the air.He had never heard its like and as his gaze was drawn to the group of villagers struggling up the hill near the keep he was horrified to see a red creature emerge from the forest, and charge them.

Misaki cursed and Haru gave a shrill cry, he heard Juno bellow, “RUN” at the humans, and several orders came to aim the ballista at it from Groer and his men.

He didn’t countermand the order but from the clear sky he saw Takara streak across it, faster than the wind, she landed beside Juno who had stood her ground and caught the Oni’s attention.

Even at this distance he could see her grim and serious countenance... the two however dropped their Naginata’s and as the creature launched itself at them, mere feet away they engaged it.The two female Kitsune moved, mirroring each other and coming in close, Emhyr had his heart in his throat as he once again watched Takara take on an Enemy.

Other youkai, Kitsune, Tengu and Bakeneko joined them, most going to assist the humans running to the keep but the two Tengu joined the fight.

“Tengu are renowned for their skill in hunting and slaying Oni,” Misaki said softly, Emhyr nodded as he watched unable to tear his eyes away.

Time stretched into minutes, then longer and longer still, more youkai were beginning to engage the creature.Then he heard the gates close and the drawbridge rise, the keep was locked down, more of the guard were on the walls and watching the fight below them.Elka suddenly appeared beside him, “Papa, lady Yen - what is that?” She asked horrified as the oni took hold of a Bakeneko and tore the male fighter in half, even as the others tried desperately to save him.

Several others were severely injured by the Oni as it suddenly unleashed its power, a black flame that scorched the ground and tore the earth to shreds.Any who were caught in its spell were lacerated. 

Emhyr turned to Misaki, “get the injured up here, we can help aid them”

Misaki nodded and then left, Emhyr looked at his daughter, “go back to the keep and getting the healers among the mages, order the servants to bring all the medical supplies here.”

She didn’t question him but ran along the walls back to the keep, he saw that his orders to his daughter had swept round the guard and they were running to their guard stations where first aid kits could be found.

When Misaki came back he held the Kitsune Fugo who had several missing tails, but Emhyrs orders were being carried out, about ten mages came at a run and servants were appearing with the medical supplies, and he saw blankets and basins.

He breathed a sigh that his well trained staff were capable of thinking on their feet in this situation, several converged on Misaki and Fugo, then another and another injured youkai landed on the rooftop.

He went back to watching knowing that he would be a hindrance to his people, he had little skill when it came to wounds.

Haru was perched on the wall, watching the fight below, and every time the Oni managed a hit someone he’d whimper.The half hour became an hour which became two, and Emhyr was shocked at how the creature was able to stand against the Youkai.It was as Misaki and Haru said, its skin was nearly impenetrable, it took multiple strikes of their claws against a particular area for the skin to break, but once it did...they were able to seriously injure it.

Out of the thirty-five youkai in the valley, nine were now being attended too by his staff and healers, he had been surprised when a group of eight Kitsune and Bakeneko had arrived.But he knew that these were the non-combatants with Takara, they had followed a different Way was all she had said.They had gone to aid his healers, giving advice and taking over as necessary. 

Takara, Juno and the Tengu were still fighting but the Oni was weakening and it was with great sense of relief when Juno managed to hamstring the creature and Takara took it down, the four of them laid into it - removing its head and limbs.

His men cheered, thinking it was a good victory but the youkai were silent, and then one of the female warriors who had been badly scored by its claws started to cry softly.

They immediately went quiet looking a bit ashamed of themselves, Emhyr knew they didn’t understand the severity of it all, they had seen the youkai react to a monster, his men had no idea the monster was actually one of them.

MIsaki looked haggard in grief and the look he gave Haru was one of dismay, he looked at Emhyr, “I am sorry this is not a battle we can celebrate, but we do appreciate that your people see it as a victory, it was a brilliant win, please thank them for their noughts,” he then sighed, “but there are at least six dead at the Konkyo, my brothers are missing, as is Mizuki,” he said very softly to Emhyr.

Emhyr sucked in a short breath, the numbers were staggering to the group, _six_ dead, he had met every one of them, many were often at the keep and they had gone form keeping to themselves to engaging and friendly.

And Mizuki? Haru’s companion when the twins were busy and Takara engaged... Haru would be devastated if anything happened to her.

Juno was suddenly being dropped onto one of the pallets set up.Emhyr heard her growling about being able to fly herself thank you very much, the Tengu just grunted at her. 

Everyone of them had an injury of some description, some ranging from bad, and others to light but Misaki had explained that it took a day for the poison to dissipate enough from their systems to be able to heal. 

So they would be injured until this time tomorrow. 

When Emhyr had been told he had ordered rooms be made available to them, he didn’t want them back to the Konkyo until it was not only safe... but had been cleaned up as well.One of the injured Bakeneko had said that the Konkyo had been hit first, as the creature had apparently devolved and started its bloodbath there.

Takara landed on the crenelated wall, she looked tired, but he could see it was more of an emotional toll than physical, she too had an injury, but her people had her focus, “Mina... a valiant effort and well done, we have lost many today, let us take the time to heal, and count the cost of who we lost, we will mourn those who died and carry their light and memory home.”

Emhyr turned to Groer, “order the keep to stand down, and then arrange for a unit of men, we’ll go to the Konkyo and see what we can do there.”

Misaki looked at him and gave him a thankful look, “beware, it will be bloody,” he warned Emhyr and Emhyr believed him.The fight had shown him just what an Oni could do.

Takara though had stepped down from the wall and Haru was at her side, a plethora of medicinal bottles in his arms and an unrolled bandage trailing after him, “Hahaue, you’re hurt.”

She smiled down at him, one clawed hand gently cupping her sons cheek, “it’s but a small wound, why don’t we wind up the bandage and then we can dress my arm so I don’t bleed everywhere.”

Haru nodded, dropped the bottles, to which Takara’s power caught, she gave her kit a fond look of exasperation as he sat down and started to roll up the bandage. 

As she sat down next to him she held out her arm, lifting up the long wide sleeve as she did and Emhyr winced when he saw the two deep lacerations on her forearm, “small wound?” He said to her, she smiled up at him, then raised her finger to her lips with a wink.

Haru picked up a bottle and before Emhyr could counsel the boy to be careful he had pulled the cork and dumped the entire contents of the antiseptic liquid on her arm.

Takara didn’t react other than to press her lips together firmly, Juno though, who was sitting cross legged and having her back attended too, cackled, “less is best Haru-kun,” she called to the boy.

“I agree Juno, less whinging would be best,” Takara drawled, several rough chuckles followed Takara’s tease and Haru tightly wrapped the bandage about her arm.

“There, no more bleeding okay Hahaue,” he said to her, almost pleadingly.

“You tied it very tight Haru-kun.” She assured him, “but can you get some more antiseptic, the twins are coming in, and Kaname is injured.”

This did indeed prove correct, Takeru had his brother held tight to him by his tails and he landed on the rooftop with a thud.

“When the heck did it backtrack?” he said and pointed to the dead Oni below the keep just as Kaname pulled himself out of his brothers hold, he was standing but he had several large lacerations across his chest.

“Probably when we were forced to go to ground,” he said calmly.

“Kaname let Chihiro dress your wounds, Haru would like to assist and as they do I want your report.”

Kaname sat down and let the little female Kitsune and Haru with his armload of bottles and bandages work on his wounds.

Takeru however was the one to start the report, they had been tracking the Oni to the west when it had found them, they had engaged it, fought but retreated when Kaname had been badly injured, as it had started tracking them they had gone to ground to hide until it passed then came to gather reinforcements to hunt it.

“If Kaname hadn’t been fascinated by a rack of giant red breasts he wouldn’t have been injured enough so the Oni got away.” Takeru said slyly and caught the blue bottle that came hurtling towards him from his brother.

“I wasn’t fascinated by its chest you prick, I got in front of it after you tripped on a tree root it was wither me or you being gelded,” Kaname growled at him, his amber eyes flashing dangerously.

“It was male,” Takara and Juno said in exasperation.

“Female,” the twins replied back just as exasperatedly.

“I assure you, I was up close and very personal at several stages... it was male,” Takara said dryly

The twins looked at each other than looked back at their aunt their frowns puzzled, “Takara-Obasan, it was most definitely female.”

“Kuso... theres two of them.” Swore Juno, “by the time the alert was raised and we were already locking down the valley there was no time for it to have gone west then backtrack.”

Emhyr felt his blood run cold, “west? Geralt and the others are out in the west.”

He looked at Takara, about to beg her to go and find them, but she was already gone.

Takara had leapt off the ramparts and taken her form of light, the fastest way to travel for a Youkai, if not using fire.She zipped at speed towards the western tip of the valley and the pass through the mountains and into another, larger valley beyond that.

If they were hunting the fiend she had told them was residing there, the three wolves would be in the valley.

She passed the point where Kaname and Takeru had been ambushed, the scent of her nephews blood attracted her attention, she was nearer to the western edge of the valley than she wanted it to be.

She moved fast, augmenting her power to drive this form faster, she couldn’t loose them, not like this, not by a threat that she had unwittingly bought here.

She tore through the pass, trying to bring her hearing to the fore so she could pinpoint them.She couldn’t, so she stopped on the ledge overlooking the valley, Dol Cåelm, the Valley of Peace, and took her half form.Then she saw the Oni’s tracks from her vantage point and sighed in relief, she wasn’t dealing with an Oni who was once a warrior. She was certain the Oni she and her people had just fought was the Warrior Natsuda, he had been the only one missing when the call had gone through the valley that an Oni had risen.He was the only one with the strength and cunning that the Oni exhibited today.It was what made the Oni absolutely deadly... they retained the cunning, the skills, the knowledge and the power of their self, but the increased bestial insidiousness and viciousness of the Oni.The older and darker skinned it was, the deadlier and it was a truth universally recognised by all Warriors of the Way... an Oni must be brought down at all costs, no matter the sacrifice.She had lost one to it in the fight, six more were missing.Today’s loss was a grievous wound and she would not loose her wolves on top of it all.

She leapt down, moving swiftly to follow the tracks, ever alert and ever vigilant to the silence that had invaded the valley... all creatures no matter their level of sentience knew a monster hunted through the forest.

Through the pine trees she conducted a hunt of her own and it wasn’t long before her keen nose scented blood, and changed direction, frowning... the blood was kitsune.

Takara came to a sudden stop at the edge of a large clearing on the banks of a river her jaw dropping, her three wolves were grouped round the Oni, a very dead Oni. Their bloody silver blades still drawn and she saw Lambert poke the downed creature with it.

“Never seen its like or read about it,” He declared to the other two.

Geralt hnned, “fuck its new then... I hate new monsters, thank the gods Lanfare isn’t here to push any poison through us.Three bouts of Mutation Sickness in a lifetime is plenty enough for me.”

Eskel grunted, “I’m not feeling a response to any venom, but fuck me it moved faster than anything I’ve ever fought before of that size, came at us like a shaelmar”

Takara sputtered in complete shock, she must have made enough noise for them to hear her because the three of them turned.

She saw that they were alert, had obviously drunk a few potions and were a little bruised and dusty, but they were alive.

“Takara, have you ever heard of anything like this?” Eskel questioned as he kicked the Oni’s fingers, she couldn’t help the flinch.

She pointed at them, and found she couldn’t actually speak she was so shocked...they had slain the Oni?

They stared at her as she tried to speak again but nothing other than a squawk came out, then she threw up her hands and sat down on the bank, this was a little too much... and a little galling.

They came over to her fast, worry on them, “Takara, please speak to us,” Lambert said as he took her hand in his, but she was still staring at the dead Oni.

“Its customary to dismember them so they don’t come back to life,” she finally managed to say.

“I removed its head, managed to climb up its back to deliver a spinal thrust so just took its head off after,” Lambert said slightly affronted.

“So you know what it is?” Eskel asked her as he crouched beside her

“An Oni.”

“Never heard of it,” all three of her daring wolves declared to her, and then they sat down around her obviously deciding if she wasn’t going to stand they were going to join her.

And her wolves waited patiently as she processed just what she was seeing, she took her time, “how did you kill it?” She asked, her shock truly knew no bounds and the she saw them look at each otherlittle alarmed.

“It reacted to silver like anything does, Lambert had a few moondust bombs on him and they disorientated it, we just took it down like we would normally,” Geralt said.

Thats when she noticed the lacerations on the Oni, lacerations that only a sword could make, the realisation was painful as she gasped in disbelief, “You’re blades worked?” She all but cried out at them they flinched when she stood and started to pace.

“Yeah, so did Igni and ard but the other signs didn’t,” Geralt continued, they hadn’t moved, just watched her as if she was a dangerous creature to be wary of... at the moment she was... but not a danger to them, never them.

She couldn’t help the chuckle, it wasn’t a nice chuckle either... her witchers... had done as they did best, against a creature her people were terrified of, even after all these centuries on this world and all she knew of humans... they had managed to survive against what the Youkai feared.

“You slayed a creature that my people will die to kill, the one that attacked near the keep has injured the warriors with me and killed one... you did it effectively and with minor injuries to yourselves.I have fought these creatures time and again and I never walk away unharmed.” She held up her bandaged arm.

They stared at it, then at her, their shock palpable.

She stared at them her own shock and surprise starting to abate and the wonder of their accomplishment beginning to wind its way through her heart.

She smiled at them, “if your swords work... you have just saved many of my people from the dangers that the Oni are,” she bowed to them, and they scrambled to their feet, asking, pleading and in Lamberts case ordering her not to bow.

“Thank you,” she said to them, and a relief singing through her, “thank you,” she repeated and then she told them just what an Oni was to the Youkai, and how their methods had just changed her peoples lives.

Geralt and the other two waited at the bank while they watched Takara say goodbye to and grieve for the Oni, her revelation as to what the creature was had made him incredibly sad and he now had an appreciation as to her emotions when she had found them.

She had surprised them, scared them, and worried them. 

They stood up when she bowed to the creature and then walked away from it- her he thought, cause with a chest like that it was female... he wasn’t checking between its legs though.

Takara had told them all just what had happened at the keep, and Geralt was keen to get back and assure his husband he was still alive, he knew Emhyr, he’d be fretting. Suddenly he cursed and Eskel and Lambert looked at him in alarm.

“Do I have any cuts or abrasions on me?”

“No, you’re good.”

He slumped his shoulder in relief and Takara who was now joining him gave him a sly smile, “you’re safe from Emhyrs creative reprisal,” she told him and he winced at Lamberts

“Oh ho ho, whats this now?”

“Its none of your business thats what,” he growled and watched as Takara called in her power, he was surprised thought when she pulled it around the four of them, since they had all traveled with her in fire before they weren’t frightened of what she was doing.Merely confused because she hadn’t cremated the remains of the Oni.

He asked her, and she said, “power doesn’t work on an Oni, we will bury them”

Within seconds they were in the courtyard of the keep and all three of them flinched when a squeal tore through the air.A young kitsune was in the air heading in a dive for them and they dove out the way before he took them to the ground... Takara merely plucked her boy from the air and put him back on his feet.

“They’re fine,” she told him.

“Is the Oni dead?”

“Yes my kit,” Geralt stretched as he got to his feet, that had been a close one, Haru dive bombing them was starting to become a habit... he saw Misaki and Juno as they approached, Misaki looked fresh, Juno looked like she had been put through the ringer.

“The Konkyo has been searched by Captain Groer, Natsuda is missing,” Takara nodded her head to them and Geralt winced, he’d liked the Kitsune Warrior, but he saw she was waiting for the next name, Misaki hesitated and looked at Haru in concern.The look obviously meant something to Takara because he saw her face crumple and she keened softly, her grief deep.

Haru immediately wrapped himself around Takara, trying to comfort her and she picked him up, snuggling into him as Misaki stepped to her, taking his aunt in his arms.

Geralt didn’t know what to say or do, Juno though walked up to him, she had a limp and she held herself stiffly, “you were lucky she found you before it did.”

“Actually we had already killed it before Takara found us,” he told the veteran Kitsune.

She stared at him, then the other two witchers, her eyes narrowed as she looked them over, she looked at Misaki who was staring over Takara’s head at them in open mouthed amazement.

“They tell no lie,” she said to him.

Takara pulled back, “”Silver is the answer,” she said roughly to them, then a subtle shift came over her and even he knew that it was the Empress who spoke next, “hear me, I want all warriors here to train with the Witchers, I want their fight with the Oni broken down step by step, their methods taught, their knowledge learnt, their weapons harnessed.I will not loose any more to those savage beasts and if witcher methodology works against them it will be rolled out across the south to every Warrior of the Way.”

The two Kitsune bowed to her low, “as you command Heika,” they both said.

Takara looked at Haru in her arms and her face fell a little at the young boy she held so close, “come my kit, we need to talk.”

She walked away but shifted him from her hip to her back and within seconds she had leapt high to the walls and disappeared.

“She goes to tell him that Mizuki was the other Oni,” Misaki said softly, “they will both grieve hard”

Juno sighed, “Takara Denka assisted at Mizuki’s birth, they nearly lost both kit and mother... she loved Mizuki, doted on her as a kit, Mizuki has been at Takara’s side as her main attendant for millennium.”

“Oh no,” Lambert said, they all looked grim at the news and Geralts heart ached for Takara and for the rambunctious boy, this was going to hurt him hard.

Geralt looked over at the sound of boot steps on cobblestones and saw Emhyr stride into the courtyard, he grinned and spread his arms wide.

“Look no wounds,” Emhyr narrowed his eyes and gave Geralt a very thorough inspection...

Lambert shook his head, “maybe paint a picture, it’d last longer,” he muttered to Eskel who scoffed at the idea, Geralt rolled his eyes and let his arms down.

“The fiend?”

“Dead,” he reported with a mock salute.

“And Takara took the Oni out,” Emhyr said with a nod, and before he could say more Geralt shook his head.

“No we did,” he said smugly and got the pleasure of seeing his usually unflappable husbands look of total shock.

“It appears we have much to learn from humans and their ways,” Misaki said to Emhyr with a bow, “we shall go now, and thank you for sparing the room here.”

EMhhyr nodded, “stay as long as you need to, at least until the Konkyo can be cleaned in your manner.”

The two kitsune left with a bow to Emhyr, Eskel and Lambert gave each other a long look and then said, “gotta go, bye now,” then left before Geralt could say anything leaving him to Emhyr.

Emhyr just stared at him, “you killed the Oni?”

“Technically Lambert landed the killing blow but it was a group effort.”

Emhyr looked grim at the news and said, “I see, report.”

Geralt scowled, great he’d been stuck with the report, “COWARDS,” he yelled knowing that hi two traitor brothers would hear him.

He turned it look at Emhyr who merely had an imperial look about him and one single raised black brow... gods not that look.Geralt felt a shiver of desire run up his spine and he sighed, he was more and more certain that his inability to be able to get his body to behave around Emhyr was due to that mutation sickness, but he had no proof. Eskel had just scoffed at him and said ‘no you’re a lost cause,’ when he had asked him about it.

He started his report and told Emhyr the facts, Emhyr turned and Geralt followed him back to the keep proper, still giving him the blow by blow account of the fight with the fiend and then the Oni.

They had reached Emhyrs office by the time he had finished, Emhyr though didn’t kiss Geralt, didn’t push him back against the door, hell he didn’t even rip Geralts leathers off like one memorable occasion.

He just stood there and pondered everything that Geralt had told him, and here Geralt was thinking that Emhyr would strip him and inspect him he thought ruefully, conceding to himself he had actually been looking forward to it.

Emhyr spoke, “the fight you describe and the fight I witnessed were completely different, they really struggled to bring down the Oni, all the warriors were injured and one was torn in half.Your oni was as you said ‘no more dangerous than a fiend or a shaelmar’, and the one they fought here was so vicious that it left us all shaking and horrified at how it moved and killed.I have never seen anything like it, even watching Takara in the Munera with the witchers, and on the battlefield with the unseen elder... it makes me think their world must be both beautiful as Lambert put it and terrifying to have such dangers.”

“Well the good thing is they may have found a weakness... silver.And I’d say its a good thing she returned or they may never have found out,” he said, giving up on getting any of Emhyrs attention when he was fixated on the days events.He went over to a sideboard and chose a bottle at random, he unstopped the crystal decanter and sniffed.... Vodka, that’ll help fur the nerves. he poured two glasses and returned to to Emhyr, who had sat on the Divan, in the seating area of the comfortable study.

Geralt flopped down next to him his reflexes such that not a ripple in the surface of the liquid stirred, Emhyr took the proffered glass, still frowning.

“I think I might have a talk to Takara about what makes an Oni, Misaki said that they have no idea what the trigger is, there has to be one.Maybe we can help them figure out what it is.”

Geralt mulled it over, “I would have said that they would decline your help, but Takara has ordered that all the warriors are to train with me and Lambert now that he’s stationed here for a year.I think finding the trigger is a great idea, a good collaborative project.Let’s hope she agrees.”

With that Geralt went to sip his vodka, and raised an eyebrow when Emhyr casually knocked back three fingers worth and didn’t even flinch, he did how ever turn to Geralt, a wicked look in his eyes.

“Now that you’re back, I’m going to ensure that ever inch of your skin isn’t marred... I’ve kept you wanting long enough.”

Geralt paused and then knocked back his vodka in a hurry, the burn going down and heating his veins it was nothing in comparison to what the look in Emhyrs eyes was doing to him.

The next half hour was frenzied, and the inspection thorough, it left Geralt a gasping mess and Emhyr all but purring into Geralts chest.

“You fiend,” Geralt managed to rasp and to which his husband let loose a soft chuckle of his own.

“I love you too Geralt,” Emhyr said as they took the time to be wrapped in each other’s arms and love.

Takara held her quietly crying kit as he processed what she head told him, he understood, but he was frightened by what it all meant.

She had assured him he wasn’t in danger of turning into an Oni, she had to forcibly assure him that she wasn’t either.

So as the tears and the fears of her darling kit chilled her shoulder, she sat with him deep within the earth and bellow both Library and Keep.Her tails entwined with him as she stroked his shoulder length black hair and rubbed his back to calm him.

But as his tears turned to shuddering breaths she turned her attention out, listening to the voices high above, many were confused, some scared but most were curious as to what an oni was and what it meant. 

Human curiosity was at times as high as a kitsunes, their minds sharp.

She paused however when Emhyr voiced his desire to Geralt to speak to her, and his desire to help her people.

Yes she thought, it was time, time for her people to stop running from this issue and find its cause, she should have investigated this centuries ago.And now she had lost her friend Natsuda and also Mizuki, the child she had loved and nurtured as she had grown in the loving embrace of the Ayakashi. 

No more, she vowed, it ends here.She would accept their aid, and see if humans and their sharp minds could figure out what her people had been to shamed to touch.The would find the cause and the trigger, if they couldn’t stop the creation of the Oni, then at least they could have warning.

Haru stopped crying and she gave a sad smile into his hair as she kissed the top of his head, her kit would always remember this, and so would she... if he had been with Mizuki when she had devolved? she swallowed, the thought to bitter to contemplate.

She tightened her grip on him, she had nearly lost him once, she wouldn’t, couldn’t loose him.

He was her everything, and her future.

She had waited her entire life for him.


	6. On the Path to Power, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takara Ayakashi was an enigma to the Wolves of Kaer Morhen, she trained them in their methods, watched over them as they grew and kept the Library as her territory. Her serene presence though maskes a deep soul weary pain from being separated from her people, for she is the Empress of her Lands beloved of her Clan and her people...but her Path to Power wasn’t easy, and she wasn’t always the serene and somewhat playful Kitsune the wolves know and love.  
> This is her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as promised... Takara’s story, this will be in three parts each as she rises further in power and in position. Hope you like and Enjoy, this was a real labour of love and it’s dedicated to my dear friend Katastrophekerz, who first asked for Takara’s backstory.
> 
> The next chapter is a translation guide a few aspects of the culture of Nihvon in particular, the Kitsune.

On the Path to Power part 1

Prologue

The maelstrom of power that tore through her and screamed along every nerve she had was agonising. Takara couldn’t help the scream of fear and pain that followed as she was caught in the surging blue flame of the sudden cascade of power.

 _Her_ power.

“Takara, control it,” she heard Takahiro scream at her over the sound of rushing through her ears.

She felt blood spill down from her eyes, tasted it as it kissed her lips and fell into her open mouth just as she arched her back and howled to the dark of the night.

It was true, the desperate thought filtered through her in gut wrenching fear, a Kuro Kitsune died in the rush of uncontrolled power when they came into their final tail.

_She was going to die_

Everything around her would perish too she realised in panic, this entire forest and all in it...including her beloved brother. “Run,” she managed to bite out through the pain and through the red haze of her vision she saw him shake his head.

She shook as the power and the pain intensified, nothing she had ever used had prepared her for this.Learning control first with her father’s power and then her brothers in the belief that control could be learned, but this eclipsed it all, how could she survive being the vessel for such a vast amount of power? She saw several trees in the dense forest shatter at the power that surged around her, trying to find its way in to tear her apart.

Saw her beloved brother stagger back with raw bleeding cuts to his arms as he threw them up to protect himself.

But in her panic and terror a gentle voice reached her ears, _“Musume_ you have this, you can do it, we love you Takara-chan.”

“Hahaue,” she gasped, not believing that it was her mother that she heard, she desperately reached out for it, wanting to hear her voice again, just once more!! But she heard another voice and one just as precious.

“Control saiai no hito - “ the deep even tone of her father brought her a measure of comfort she desperately needed, “you need to fight for it, now bring it into you and _control it.”_

“Chichue,” she choked, blood red tears dripping down her cheeks at the voices of her parents, her father had taught her that she was not a freak of nature, she was more than what most perceived... she could do this she thought, no... she _would_ do this, for them, for her brother _and for her._

And with a scream that echoed through the primal forests of the south, the wilds where most couldn’t live, she took hold of the blue flame and silver fire that was tearing her apart and fought for the control she needed to bring it into her and live.

For everything around her to live.

It was the greatest battle she would ever fight, and the hardest she would ever know, but little by little she brought the raging storm of blue fire and pure power under her control.

She woke to the sound of a crackling fire, her head resting on a lap and a hesitant hand that stroked her hair, the scent of cherry wood and satsuma blossoms tickled her nose and she knew the one who held her was Takahiro.

“Nii-san?” She asked, her voice a cracked whisper

The hand stoped and she felt the tension in him dissipate just a little, “Imōto?”

“What colour am I?”

He gave a wild but somewhat harsh chuckle, “Black - we fade in time Takara, and I pray to the stars that this will be your fate as well.”

She groaned as she sat up and looked about her, they were not in the forest of home, this was... wilder, “where are we?”

“Your power called in the hunters, there was so much of it in the storm that swallowed you that everyone would have felt it for miles.I had to remove you before they found you, we’re five days travel to the west, closer to the Western Border.”

“How long was I out?”

“Nearly a week.”

Her stomach took that moment to declare how hungry she was and she grimaced at it, she stood up and stretched feeling a bone weary tiredness in her joints.Takahiro stood and gave her and encouraging smile, “you are hiding your power, I have not been able to sense it since you lost consciousness... show me Takara... show me the fire within you.”

She paused, surprised at his ask, she glanced down at her hands and then back up to him, “I don’t know what your asking of me Nii-san?”

He smiled at her, “so you’re doing it subconsciously then which is good otherwise those hunters would have been able to track us, look into yourself, like you would if you were checking the bond we share.”

So she did, closing her eyes to the world and bringing her concentration to the self, she looked and gasped at what she saw... the amount of power that surged within her core was breathtaking, it eclipsed her fathers enormous power dozens of times over.But she could see what Takahiro was referring too, she had taken the core of power and instead of letting it shine so to speak she had hidden it deep within.

So she let it shine and revelled in the feel of the power within, it was _hers_ she celebrated, it was hers and it was _power._ No longer was she powerless, and no longer did she have to rely on another to change her form.

Takahiro’s cursing was what brought her back to herself and she opened her eyes to see that her power, the kitsunebi that all the Kitsune had was blue.

Tongues of blue fire, and little orbs of flame swayed about her, around her and over her and she giggled at the feel of them as they danced about, they had spread out far in every direction around he and the forest flowed blue with her power. She held out a clawed hand and one little orb brighter than the others came to her call, dancing in her hand and around her fingers.

“Nii-san? Look... its blue!” her excitement high as she turned about to look at the manifestation of her power. “Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?”

“I can see Imōto, you shine so bright,” he murmured to her, she looked at him then, he was staring at her and at the power that surrounded her, a gentle smile of wonder on his handsome face.

She made eye contact with him, and her pride knew no bounds, “I have my own power now,” she said to him, wanting him to understand the enormity of it all, she wasn’t helpless now.

“I know,” he said to her.

“I can protect myself... I can fight, I’m strong, no one is ever going to hurt me or you again!” As she revelled in the new found knowledge that she wasn’t helpless or powerless now a strange expression came over Takahiro’s face, it took her a moment to recognise the look.

Fear.

“What? I’m-“ why would he be fearful?

“What did father say about strength Imōto?”

She paused, trying to think about what he would have said to her and her brother, she shook her head, she didn’t know and his death had changed so much.

“Strength and power is nothing without knowledge and understanding. If you do not have the understanding and the knowledge to guide the power you have then you are nothing but a liability to those around you.” He kept silent after he said their fathers words and Takara remembered, it had been a lesson for Takahiro but... he had always included her in any lesson.They had been in the clearing before the cave they had lived in for a while and he had been teaching Takahiro how to use his power more effectively and with minimal use.So while that lesson had been a good one to learn and one that rang true now more than ever it had been the other part of the lesson she was focusing on now.

“Arrogance and pride,” she said softly, “are the greatest downfalls of the Kitsune, Kitsune for what ever reason are one of the four races of this world that rule because our power is naturally high. But if you let the arrogance and pride rule you, if you use your strength to harm rather than guide and guard you are no better than the ones that hurt you.”

“You remember the lesson, you may have your power now Takara, you maybe able to defend yourself but lets face it, you and I know nothing of the world, we have been sheltered and we have hidden here to keep safe.”

He was right, she knew that, she moved her tails and saw them come round into her vision, black as pitch, black as coal, she looked around at the little orbs of blue fire drifting about and she let then die, bringing her power back to her.

“We need to know more,” she said and watched as her beloved brother gave a small smile of encouragement, Takahiro walked up to her and took her hand in his own, careful of her sharp claws as he did. She felt one of his red tails, those tails now going white entwine through her own.

“Soon, when you can blend easier, we shall explore the world and see if the tales mother and father would tell us are true.”

Chapter 1

Takara hammered the tezuchi, the small hand hammer of a blacksmith into the red hot iron rod before her, using her hand to keep the rod she was working on steady.

The flame from the forge was high and the heat intense but she ignored the whining from the other apprentice as he worked on the piece their master had ordered him too and concentrated on her own.

She was making nails, and while it wasn’t glamorous, it was necessary and therefor rewarding, she had decided when she made something well, she would take pride in it, no matter what it was - from nails to wheels, to casting to forging.

A job well done was a job well rewarded.

She placed the beaten nail in front of her on the anvil after reheating it and picked up the tezuchi once more, just as the older apprentice Turo pretended to trip and dashed the contents of the water bucket over her and her work.

The ice cold water was far colder than it should have been if it had been drawn from the well and her nail was immediately quenched... ruining it.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, feeling her anger grow, she levelled a look at the false male kitsune before her as he snickered.

“So sorry there Takara.”

As the senior apprentice he had seniority over her and the others, but he was a bully and she wanted nothing more than to lash out and wipe that smirk off his face.

It was just a nail, she reminded herself... and by all the stars protected, she hated Kitsune and their arrogant ways!

She closed her fist and the other apprentice watched and snickered, the doors to the forge however opened suddenly and their master walked in, an arm load of coal bags in his arms.

He looked around them all, his frown telling them all he knew something was off, he dumped the coal into the coal bin and walked over to her and Turo.

Turo looked surprised, they all were, their master wasn’t due back for at least another three hours.

He glanced at her his eyes hesitating on wet clothes, he picked up the nail that was still attached to the rod and then looked at the empty bucket of water.

“How cold was the water?” the large white and grey kitsune rumbled at her, she looked at his inscrutable face and and realised he was angry, there was no way she was going to cover for Turo,

“Ice cold sensei,” she replied with a short bow to him.

Their master let loose a long low growl and then snapped, “Turo? get outside and bring the leather strap, Girl restart and bring me a bucket full when your done,” he turned around and balefully glared at the other two apprentices, the one who laughed flinched. “This hazing and bullying ends now, don’t think I haven't seen it, I’ve been waiting for one of you to slip up, the next time it happens, the strap isn’t going to be your problem, I’ll dismiss you.”

With that he walked back outside, they were silent as the door slammed shut behind him and in that silence Takara picked up the metal rod once more, placed it in the forge and began again her task, her bucket was already half way done, she wouldn’t be long.

It was hedging towards late afternoon when Takara stepped out of the forge and into their masters courtyard, the small ground that was his home in the bustling township of Kumizaki. She sighed in the cool air, and reached up to wipe the sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her top.Her master refused to have long sleeves in the forge, their clothes had to be loose for comfort and movement but not loose enough to be a danger around fire. 

Speaking of her master she thought, he was sitting on the large flat boulder in his courtyard, filing down something, Turo she saw was standing in a large barrel, knees bent and a carrying pole over his shoulders, each weighted at the end.It was their masters favourite punishment after a strapping and Turo is seems had received both, she didn’t smile when she saw it and hid her scent as well, she didn’t want to revel in his pain, but she was happy to see that their master was fair.

She had been apprenticed to Master Arata for nearly 10 years, and while he was gruff, reticent and grumpy he was fair, although she had thought that he hadn’t liked her much. He had only taken her on at his mates request, a female asking to apprentice as a blacksmith was unheard of and he had at first said no... he hadn’tbeen the first master blacksmith to say no.Yet he had done so and after her trial year he had kept her on telling her gruffly she had promise and he would see her through her training.It had angered the two other apprentices and their teasing and bullying had been subtle towards he, it wasn’t anything she couldn’t ignore but in the last year since the fourth apprentice had been taken on, it had gotten worse.She had assumed the bullying was because Huy was a Bakeneko and she a female, arrogant bastards she thought.She watched her master file down the blade of the machete, the rasp of metal on metal a comforting sound for her.

So he had known about the bullying? And now he had acted having just taken his favourite apprentice to task over her, it was something she hadn’t thought to see from him, that he was content to let things slide as long as they did their work and learned their craft.She had misjudged him... he was patient and like a hunter with his prey he had waited for the apprentices to slip.

“Girl, bring them here,” he rumbled as he put his work aside and picking up something small beside him.

She grabbed her bucket again and walked over to him, a slight smile on her lips, she had no idea when or even if she would graduate from girl to Takara with him, but all for his grumpy attitude she liked him, and she respected him. And after today, she was even more respectful of his cunning.

She placed her bucket in front of him and he reached forward taking one single nail out, she saw he had another nail in his other hand as well and she frowned, not understanding why, no one else had been tasked with nails.

He looked hers over and then handed her the other one, “tell me what is wrong with this?”

She looked at it, “bent tip, not straight, the head isn’t uniform,” she said as she examined and then looked closer, “the metals cracked sensei.”

“Yes... its what I would expect in an apprentice, and thats one of the first hundred nails you made, this -“ he said as he held up a nail he had just taken from her, “perfect... straight as an arrow, well beaten edges but still sharp, head uniform, metal rod perfect in composition - all this in ten short years, no other apprentice has developed so well in that time frame, you take pride in the small things girl and you learn well...” he looked her over and then said rather self deprecatingly, “you don’t complain either, even when you should have.You took the bullying and shrugged it off, it is safe to say that you are one of the more hardworking apprentices I have trained in sometime.”

She blushed under the unexpected praise, it was high indeed coming from Master Arata.She had no idea that nails could show how far an apprentice had come, her master though reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll, “forge me this girl, I don’t care how rough it is, but forge it for me... and I want it tomorrow.”

She took the scroll with a bow as Master Arata stood up from where he sat crossed legged, he ambled away from her, paused as he passed Turo and added two more weights to the kitsunes carry bags, Turo grunted at the added weight then levelled a malignant glare at her.

She ignored him she was done with his crap and walked away unrolling the scroll to see what he had given her, it was a diagram - of a scythe, she looked through the instructions of the schematic and then with a sigh, turned back to the forges... this might take a while she thought ruefully- it was so much bigger than nails and wheel rims, but she was excited... this was something new.

She was woken the next morning from her sleep at the forge by a rough hand gently shaking her shoulder, she was up immediately and looked at Huy, the only Bakeneko that Arata had apprenticed, he gave her a trembling smile, “sorry to wake you Takara-senpai, but I need to get the forge started.”

“No my apologies Huy, thank you fo waking me.” 

He nodded his head and went about his duties, she didn’t envy him them, they had been hers for a few years until he had arrived, but as he did she looked back at the anvil and smiled, she had done it... she thought.

The scythe wasn’t sharpened or polished, but it was fully formed and she had followed the instructions to the letter, well except for one little thing. There had been a part that hadn’t come out as intended during the process and she had used her power to stabilise and reform the shape of the metal.It had taken her longer than she had thought it and had fallen asleep at the end of it... not wanting to find her bed, but enjoying the warmth of the forge at her back.So with a sigh of contentment she gripped the scythe and with a swing in her step walked out to clean up and start her day.

She was washed and dressed in the clean homespun tunic and pants in the apprentice colours of grey and green.She then left her small room in the masters house quickly to come down to the dining room. It was quiet but she knew that the five journeymen were there along with the three apprentices and the master and his mate.She heard the gentle tap of chopsticks on bowls and grimaced but she steeled herself and slid the screen aside, bowing to both her master and his mate.

As she stood up again he gestured to her, “show me girl,”

She didn’t hesitate and brought it too him, he checked it over, studying it intently and then he did something she hadn’t seen him do, he called in his flame, the personal power he held and let it wash over the blade.He grunted and frowned at it.. she bit her lip, he couldn’t possibly know she thought, she hoped, by going off kilter with the schematic she hadn’t technically completed it correctly.

“Sit and eat,” he said to her as he put the scythe beside him, she bowed again and went to her assigned spot, Huy sat next to her soon after, the other kitsune, both apprentice and journeymen sat away from her.She had no qualms about who she was seated next too, and was quite happy with her assigned space, she had no wish to talk to most of the kitsune here, there were some who weren’t nice to those who were not their kind. 

But their master and his mate were kind, well Arata was kind when he wasn’t a demanding task master and so was Shunso, the Senior journeyman, who often oversaw their work.

Ulie, Huy’s sister and a servant of the house smiled as she put the tray in front of Takara as she knelt at the small table, “the mistress said that she had a parcel arrive from your brother late yesterday, there’s a letter for you.”

Takara smiled, the news was good, she missed Takahiro greatly, but the two of them had very different wants in life, he wanted to serve the Empire that their father loved, she however had no desire to serve that which would want her dead if it were known that she was a Kuro kitsune.

They had argued, but as always they had come together, not letting anger darken their relationship but they decided that it was time for them to walk their own paths in life.He wanted to protect her but his ideas were a dream due to his naivety, they were clan and always would be blood and family, but for now they were apart.

She was self introspective enough to know that it was a good thing that they had chosen to part ways, she and Takahiro could pursue their own lives and not be attached at the hip, five thousand years was more than enough time to be so close... but she did miss him and his quite company.

She saw that the Mistress of the house, Suki, had placed a bowl of lightly seasoned rice, and a plate of thin strips of meat, raw.She wanted to thank her every time she did so, Takara couldn’t stomach cooked foods well and it caused her much distress to try but Suki-san had noticed her choke her food down one day and asked her about it.Takara had confessed to her that she had grown up wild... had only eaten raw meat as a kit and now she couldn’t eat cooked food without feeling violently ill. 

Suki had just nodded her head, and said, “I’ll see what I can do Takara-chan,” and the next meal had been served raw, with that Takara picked up her chopsticks and dug into her meal, trying to enjoy it even if it was rabbit and tasted like grass and dirt.

Not long after she had finished and was sipping on her tea, the master stood and gave the assignments for the day, he gave the journeyman theirs and then turned to the apprentices.

“Turo, I want the cisterns cleaned, Yoshio, I want the new caps for the temple done and Huy you’re to assist him, your bellows technique ends work... Shunso will oversee you, girl... nails.”

Always nails she thought to herself with an inner chuckle and bowed to him along with the others, he picked up her scythe and left them, when he was gone Turo glared at her.

“Failed the task bitch,” He declared to her in smug satisfaction, and the others went silent as Takara narrowed her eyes, she was done with this form him.She opened her mouth to deliver a cutting retort about the cistern when Shunso, who had been in the process of leaving prowled over to the younger kitsune and cuffed him over the ears.

“You’ve been given your task bastard, now go do it,” he growled menacingly as Turo yelped in surprise and not a small amount of pain, the apprentice scampered off and Yoshio followed him.

“Thank you Shunso-senpai,” she said softly as he walked by her he looked at her, a great deal taller and a whole lot muscular, his amber eyes hard but he suddenly reached out and touched her cheek.

He gave her a half smile, “you need to bite back Takara-chan, its been ten years having that dog yip at your heels... stop worrying about what everyone else thinks and start standing up for yourself.” 

With that he prowled out the door and she was left blinking after him, she didn’t bite back because she was afraid she would loose control of the power she held, had done so once and the results had been - painful.

But maybe she should take some self defence classes, there was a Dojo in town for those who wished to learn.

As she stared after Shunso she realised her cheeks were warm and she reached up to touch them, wondering at the heat in them and why when Shunso had touched her, her heart rate had picked up.Then with a shrug of her shoulders she helped Huy gather the trays and place them by the screen door, the two of them swept the dining hall, stacked the cushions and then left.Heading towards the apprentices forge, she gathered her tools went to her part of the forge and then... started the process of making nails, before long she had lost her self in the rhythm that pounded through her blood, a rhythm that echoed in her soul.

The scent of hot iron and fire the only thing drifting to her for sometime.

When her bucket was full and the rods she was using done she heard the gong that indicated lunch had arrived. She was suddenly hungry and went to go and get her share, the master was there in the courtyard and when he saw her he called her to him.

“Sensei?” She asked as she bowed to him.

The others were wandering out to the long tables that held platters of food and they slowed when they saw them, he was holding her scythe in his hand as he stared at her.

He took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, she grew alarmed, he wasn’t the type to look so... pensive and he wasn’t looking at her when he started to speak.

“A master knows his limits girl, he knows what he can teach and who he can teach it too... I am a master blacksmith, I work primarily in Iron and my forte is in farming and building equipment.”

He paused and the others, the three apprentices and five journeymen came to stand near her, listening to him, Turo with a smirk on his lips. 

“I said yesterday, your nails are perfect... I gave you one of two tests that I give to those who I think might be ready to become a journeyman but whose progress is faster than normal. 15 years to journeyman level, 15 years to master the basics of the blacksmiths craft.”

She swallowed, she had only been an apprentice less than ten years, she wasn’t near ready to be a journeyman, Turo stopped smirking and the other journeymen were frowning as they stared at the scythe he was holding.

“But that test is designed for you to fail, it’s why I said I don’t care how rough it is.”

He stopped then and stared at her, “you didn’t fail, you excelled... with minimal training, and not only that, you forged a scythe that I would be very happy for a senior journeyman to produce.... the point where you were supposed to fail? you used your own power to stabilise the molten blade, thats when you showed me you are gifted beyond that of just a small natural talent like I assumed.”

He flipped the scythe to show her, and the others, he had polished that side of the blade and she gave a slight gasp with what she saw, so did the others, Turo swearing under his breath.

The metal blade was rippled, like the ocean waves on the beach, it was a pattern akin to the marks left by folding the steel but vastly different at the same time, they glimmered and shimmered although no light kissed them.She had seen its like in the Tantō blade she had hidden at all times and on their fathers sword that her brother had.

The mark of a weapon of power.

“I can’t teach you Takara, you have the potential to be brilliant, you’ve created a weapon of power with no formal training to the process, you’re a natural and gifted and you are not to be wasted on nails and farming equipment.”

Her heart stopped, he was dismissing her she thought in horror and she convulsively swallowed, feeling her stomach flip.

She looked down and didn’t see him step forward to her, a big clawed hand took hold of her chin and raised it to meet him, he gave her a rueful smile, “I’m a male of few words... most of the time, but I see that I have not expressed myself as well as I could.Takara this will open the world for you... now I want you to shaft the scythe, sharpen the blade and polish it.Then gather your things and come see me in the study, by that time I will have penned the letters I need to give you for you to train with a master who can teach you to make a weapon of power... and Takara - that blade, the power in it? its ability to hold power and store it?... is so much greater than most I’ve been privileged to hold and examine.”

She stared at him as he patted her shoulder then gave her an awkward push towards the work room, “go girl - fix it so it shines and then come to me.”

She stumbled a bit over to the workroom and heard the master rumble at the others to eat and get back to work, she though headed over to the building where the grind stones and other equipment was held to finish the piece.

Takara felt her mind reeling under what Arata had just told her, it had sunk in... the ability to make weapons of power was taught only to a master weapon smith, and many of them were never able to master the technique.There were those, one born in twenty-five thousand years or so who had a natural gift to it and could create without being taught ... they were so rare and so valued that even though she was a female and teaching her was a waste of time and resources to many, she would be trained no matter what.

Takara shook herself mentally, she had a job to do and couldn’t ruminate, she sat down at the wheel and spun the grindstone not thinking about it as she brought the blade to sharpen.Shetried to keep her hands steady, but it was no use.Takara stopped, if she tried to sharpen the blade now she was liable to cut herself.

A strong hand came out and took it from her, “stand up Takara-chan and go eat, I made you up a plate,” Shunso said gently and with a hand pulled her up by her elbow and he pushed her over to one of the work benches. She saw he had indeed put a plate of food together for her, and it was mainly fruit, nuts and some sweet rice, the things she liked for lunch.

He sat down and started to peddle at the grindstone, bringing the blade in to start sharpening it, she picked up the plate and walked over to him so she could observe, watching his technique as she did.He was elegant in his movements, but economical, and she enjoyed watching the way his hands moved and caressed the blade of the scythe as he sharpened it.The sparks coming for the he blade cast an amber glow around him and she felt her breath hitch.

She saw him shake his head and smile, “senpai?” She queried him as she picked up a slice of peach and bit at it.

“I thought I would have more time to court you, more time to woo you to my bed” he said simply and baldly, she choked on the peach.

As she coughed up a lung to try and remove it he continued to move the blade back and forth to sharpen it, “you had no idea that I thought that way did you?” He asked her with a sigh when she got herself back under control.

“No, I’m sorry... I often miss those cues,” she said softly, she had no idea that he had been dancing around her like that.

“Don’t be, you’re modest, and you don’t come across as a Kitsune who decided to live her years between final tail and majority jumping from one bed to the next.Not that there’s anything wrong with that my years were formative to say the least.” He looked up at her, his yellow orange eyes dancing at her and his smile rueful, but then he sighed, “you seem sheltered, its why master Arata actually took you in, he was worried you’d get in to trouble elsewhere... imagine his surprise with how good you actually became,” he shared the knowledge with her and she swallowed, it made a little more sense now that she knew that. But Shunso continued, “I always thought you mysterious and I wanted to find the core of you and see how you were forged.”

She blushed, she hadn’t had the chance to jump from bed to bed like many did in their first two thousand years or so after the final tail came in, she had been terrified of any type of lose of control.It had taken her centuries to lighten up enough that she could walk through a town and pass as a grey coloured kitsune. 

She had always been curious too, her urges normal for a female if she came into contact with one she was attracted too, she was attracted she suddenly realised, had been attracted to Shunso for years. She bit her lip and looked over at the muscular male, so much strength in him from the physical strength it took to master the forge work he did, good looking, not as handsome as Takahiro but he held himself with confidence and he was kind to any who spoke with him.

She sighed, “I wish I had seen it,” she said tentatively.

He looked up at her over the grindstone, and she saw a heat in his eyes that made her catch her breath and swallow, her mouth suddenly dry as everything tightened.

“Be that as it may Takara-chan,” he purred at her, lifting the scythe from the stone and inspecting it with his thumb, he looked down at it appreciatively then looked back at her, “I do too wish that I had pushed a little harder at trying to get your attention,” he cocked his head at her and gave her another rueful smile, the heat dying from his eyes.“Maybe you’re the lesson I needed in not procrastinating over doing something, not to take things for granted... let us both take that lesson from this shall we?”

“I don’t procrastinate senpai,” she said with a smile.

“No you don’t do you, but you hesitate when you shouldn’t, don’t hesitate Takara-chan and listen to your instincts, I shall do the same.”

He stood up from the grindstone and walked a few paces to her, he held out the scythe and Takara put the plate she was holding down to take it, the edge was keen and sharp, and she smiled at it.

Shunso however stood in front of her and without warning he reached out and tipped her chin up, she blinked into his yellow orange eyes and felt her own widen as he swooped down and kissed her.

It was her first kiss, and she felt herself respond clumsily to the heat and the control that he had, she felt fire surge through her veins, he tasted of nectar and honey and his kiss shook her to the core. Before she could really grasp what was going on and focus on how good it felt he stepped back with a sigh and reached out to stroke her cheek with the back of his claws, “we would have moved well together Takara-chan,” he murmured.

“I think I could have learned much from you Shunso-senpai,” she whispered back, he was chivalrous, she knew his heart was good, there would be many who would be tempted to rumple her in the haystacks... she also knew herself, if he pressed she might just give in.But he gave her a soft smile, wrapped his finger through a long loose section of her white hair and tugged gently as he walked away from her.

“Say goodbye before you leave,” he said and then she was alone, she finished the meal he had given her, her thoughts awash with what he had said, not to hesitate... and her own thoughts were filled with regret... hesitate she thought and then the moment is gone.

She picked up the scythe that he had left for her and saw that its edge was indeed keen, far keener than anything she could have put on it.But she picked up the polishing belt and the ointments... time to make it shine.

Suki-san was waiting for her in her room when she went in and Takara gently leaned the fully finished scythe on the door frame as she stepped in.

Suki stood there, folding a beautiful kimono, and placing it next the small bundle of belongings that Takara had with her, she smiled as she saw her, “Takara-chan, I am both excited for you, and upset you’re leaving so soon,” the older female said as she came to Takara and embraced her.

Takara hugged her back, realising that she _had_ made friends in the last few years, she hadn’t expected that, she had come here to petition Arata to take her as an apprentice, he had been shocked that a female would ask to work the forges and it had been Suki who had asked him to reconsider... to give the girl one year and see how she did.

He must have loved her very much Takara thought and she could see why, Suki was gentle, kind and had a soft spot for lost little kitsune... no matter their ages.

“I don’t want to leave,” she whispered to the older female, feeling her eyes burn, Suki hugged her harder.

“I know kit” she murmured into her ear, “but life often moves in mysterious ways... and we meet people on our journey who move us on to the next part.Its time for you to move on, my mate cannot teach you... you’re far too talented to be wasted on mere farm tools.”

“Thats what Sensei said,” she said as she stepped back from the warm embrace but Suki touched her cheeks and Takara felt one of Suki’s tails wrap around her one of her own, it was an intimate thing to do, one a mother or a beloved aunt or friend would do for comfort.

“He’s hesitant to send you out on your own, particularly with war on the horizon... the Emperor has finally succumbed to madness.”

Takara froze at the news, so Takeshi had gone mad she thought hiding the vicious smile that she wanted to show. Takeshi Jihi Takada no Aru, Emperor of the Southern Lands... and her paternal grandfather.It was his dogs who had killed her father and mother... now it had come and he would die at the hands of another and the world would change again.

Takara watched as Suki started fussing over the bundle she had made Takara, “there, you’re all set, theres a small gift in there... something to think about on your journey and your brothers letter as well. Ahh, Shunso must be heartbroken you’re leaving... he wanted to court you,” she raised an eyebrow at Takara.

She couldn’t help the blush that stained her cheeks, “I know, we just spoke of it.”

Suki reached up and patted Takara’s cheek, “never mind, there are plenty more where he came from and you should never settle just because,” Takara laughed, Suki had a wicked gleam in her yellow eyes as she said it.

“I’m going to miss you Takara, please write us to let us know that you’re okay,” the older female asked softly, Takara looked at her, there was worry and so much concern there and it was for her, it made her heart ache to see it.

“I will Suki-san,” she vowed.

Suki took her hand and squeezed, then she blinked away the concern and gave Takara a smile that was more false cheer than not, “Now change into the Kimono I left out, and I’ll move your bundle into the guest room... I’ll not have you on the road tonight... you can leave tomorrow.”

With that Suki took hold of Takara’s bundle and walked out leaving her to change into the lovely kimono she had left her, and it was beautiful thought Takara with a sigh as she ran her fingers down the soft cotton fabric in blue and green, the embroidery was lovely in pattens of balls and flowers, mostly peach blossoms.

Her clothes were minimal and worn to threadbare before she replaced them, she wore block colours, mostly blue and green, but sometimes pinks and purples, but a kimono like this?It was unlike anything she had worn before.It would be nice to wear something so pretty, maybe when she had some gold behind her she could buy a dress like this. She settled the orange obi and tied off the Obijime, she knew how to tie both correctly, her mother had taught her before she died.

She looked in the small oval mirror and hesitated, she was pretty she supposed, at least that was what she had been told. Her features symmetrical, small but perfect nose, her lips gave her a soft pout but a full and glorious smile, her eyes were an amber yellow with deeper flecks of a honey gold near to the slit pupil.She touched her cheek, a light peach blushed her cheeks and gave her colour and then she’d touched her hair. She wore it in a severe bun that was not flattering, and had for so long as it served to keep her hair away from the forges.She took the several pins out of her hair and redid the style, braiding it over her shoulder and softening it from her usual look.She didn’t look right, she hurumphed, she was so used to the severe style but she wanted to wear it like this... at least with this dress, with that she opened the screen and gripped her scythe, it was time to see her master, and listen to what he suggested.

She walked down the corridor and came to the study, before she could knock though, Arata’s voice directed her to come in.

She came to kneel before him and the desk that was smothered in diagrams and orders, Arata was the only blacksmith in three territories, most heavily involved in farming and he was always busy, she looked up at him as she smoothed the skirts and saw his bemused look. He was dressed in his work clothes his leather apron still tied round his front as he sat, she saw his grey and white tails move a little agitatedly, like so many, including her tails were the give away.

“I didn’t think you would scrub up so well Takara, Suki was right, that Kimono would suit you well, it is a gift from the both of us.”

She blinked at him and her fingers tentatively brushed the material, “this is too fine for me,” she said softly.

“Know your worth girl,” he said with a frown at her he pointed a clawed finger, “in about three to five hundred or so years you’ll be a weaponsmith with few equal,” he handed her a box and Takara opened it at his urging, it was a beautifully wrought hair pin and the enamel work matched the Kimono perfectly.

“That goes with the dress,” as she stared, brought to near tears with how they were treating her Arata said, “now lets talk, I have three letters of introduction for you, all for the most renowned masters.One of them will take you of that I have no doubt, show them the scythe as proof of your talent.If none do, come back to me and I will hunt down a master who will but a natural like you is rare... I’m confidant that the next time I see you it will be with a masters qualification.” 

“You have such faith?”

“I do, you have a drive to excel and to learn, you’re up studying late through the night, you’re always watching me or the journeymen when your helping or assisting, you ask questions even if the others laugh at them. I’ve been shown that I shouldn’t judge what someone can accomplish merely because of their sex...” he said a touch apologetically, he handed her the letters, and then he handed her a coin purse. She went to refuse immediately and he must have known she would be cause he forestalled her with a raised hand, “its not a gift, its a loan - that I hope you don’t intend on repaying -“ he muttered, “you came here with little gold, that will help you to get to the capital, you can pay me back.” She knew it must have taken him a lot to say it when he clearly didn’t want her too. 

“Thank you sensei, “she said to him and bowed low, he gave her a smile when she sat back up... she was so paying him back... but maybe not with coin.

“You’ll leave on the morn, stay for tea and we will say goodbye in the morning, and Takara... I’m proud of you.”

She blinked back tears as she stood up at the dismissal, she had learned much about others here in this small little Konkyo.. had made friends and learned life lessons but now it was time to move on, she knew it, they knew it.And the friends she had found here were supporting her, she left the study, walking towards the inner courtyard the small manor was built round, she would meditate and sort her mind. 

And then tomorrow, the next stage in her journey would start.

Chapter 2.

The next day started with bloodshed.

She came awake so suddenly and rolled so fast that she caught her attacker unaware, she heard the thunk of something striking the futon and travel through it to the timber below and knew her attacker was armed.

But so was she, five thousand years had taught her much, and she never went anywhere unarmed, the Tantō blade was out of it’s sheath and buried near her attackers heart as he came at her again... she heard him grunt and then a thin terrified shriek came from above her in the dark, she adjusted her eyes, had been too terrified and too angry to think about doing so before and then looked at her attacker.

_Turo._

That the other Kitsune had hated her enough to try and kill her surprised her and _it shouldn’t have_ , she pressed her lips together in anger, and then with a snarl heaved upwards tossing him off her and withdrawing the blade.

But the manor had awoken with Turo’s shriek and the scent of his blood, she heard a roar and the next thing she knew Arata had the apprentice by the scruff of his neck, his claws partially extended and digging deep into Turo’s neck. He shook Turo viciously then threw him across the room, through the screen door and into the courtyard, his usually yellow eyes had gone red and Takara knew that the only thing stopping him was death. He raked his gaze over her and seeing blood on her hands growled low, the red deepened.

She resolved to not let the death be hers and got out of his way.

The pissed off kitsune master was out through the smashed screen and on Turo in just seconds, and as Takara was scrambling to her feet Suki suddenly grabbed her and hauled her away, “you don’t need to see this,” she said grimly and Takara knew that Turo wasn’t going to live for much longer.She had been released as an apprentice so he had attacked a guest of his master, in the youkai way Turo had brought dishonour to the house and death was the only option for Arata to regain it.Whether his or the one who brought the stain to his honour.

Suki all but dragged her into the kitchen and shoved her down into a cushion... “sit,” she was ordered and Suki left her, hurrying back down the corridor to where the roar and the snarls were coming.

She should have left last night she thought as tears welled up, but she refused to let them fall, she would not cry for the actions of another, his decision had cost him his life, if not by her hand then definitely by their masters.

‘Rage and jealousy make blind the one who follows those emotions’... her mothers lesson, she remembered when she had been so upset and jealous that their father had taken Takahiro to the town near a months journey away from them.That lesson rang true now as she heard the death cry of Turo and swallowed hard, feeling her gorge rise.She had killed, and hated it... she would have killed him if her master hadn’t intervened but once he had, a Warrior trained till the third Path, there was no way she was fighting over the right to his death.

The silence that followed was deafening, and she lifted her head to look to the ceiling with a sigh, a hand came down and gently touched her shoulder. Considering she hadn’t heard nor scented anyone she started with a sharp squeal and was shushed by Shunso as he stepped in front of her. “You know you need your wits about you,” he chided her gently, she gave him a slightly affronted look, she knew that.

She tried to calm her hammering heart, “stars, you’re hiding your scent and you’re damn good at it,” she hissed at him and narrowed her eyes.

He paused and then nodded his head, “... I apologise, I heard the commotion but wanted to ensure everything was okay, I hid my scent so Sensei wouldn’t be distracted.”

“Fair enough,” she was silent, “Turo attacked me,” she suddenly blurted out.

“We gathered, not your fault... his actions are his own and Sensei would have killed him anyway for them,” he reached out and took her slightly trembling hands in his own,

“I would have killed him,” she harshly, “I’ve killed before.” She looked up at him a bitter smile on her lips, “I’m not that innocent Shunso.”

“I never said you were, mysterious one, compelling and gentle... all those things, but you have a sense of honour and loyalty that you would fight for, the fact that you have killed doesn’t surprise me. But I think it would take a lot for you to kill someone and you would bare the price hard, my uncle is a warrior in the Nurinata Clan, he once said to me that you kill only when necessary, and that you must make amends when you do.”

“Make amends? To who? his clan?” She asked, confused at what he was saying, most family would try and gut you for the death of their loved one.

“No, to yourself, do something that is helpful for another with no expectation that they will help you or pay you, that way the guilt and the burden do not weigh you down through the years.”

“He’s right,” rumbled their master from the doorway into the kitchen, “when one becomes impervious to the death they meet out then their hearts become dark, their lives become darker and the kill becomes enjoyable.” He stepped in and Takara saw that he had changed and washedhis hands, but the scent of blood and terror still lingered on him.

Arata grabbed a bottle of Sochi and sat heavily next to her, he took a long swallow from the bottle and then handed it to her, “I will go tomorrow and hunt to bring down enough meat for the poor families along the riverbank to be able to eat well for a month.It will help me deal with the death I carried out this night.”

Takara took a deep swallow of the drink and grimaced at the burn, stars that was bad she thought to herself, but it certainly feathered the nerves she noticed seeing how her hand which was still in Shunso’s had stopped trembling.

“I am sorry,” her master started formally but Takara looked at him, he had his head bowed and she let go of Shunso’s hand to kneel before him, she could see the surprise in his yellow eyes when he saw her on her knees.

She reached for his hands and took them in her own, “I was once told not to apologise for the actions of another, when you do you take ownership of them.Sensei, you have avenged it and regained any honour you have lost.His actions were not yours and I ask for no reparation other than for you to forgive yourself the necessity of his death.”

He looked at her a sort of wonder in his eyes, “you are a gift Takara-chan, and I hope you lead a full and wonderful life,” he said to her as he reached out and stroked a lock of her hair, then he waved a bit, “go with Shunso, I find I am in need of peace.”

She nodded her head and was surprised to find that Shunso was already taking hold of her elbow and helping her to her feet, he tucked her arm in his and escorted her from the kitchen.

She looked at the sky and noticed the position of the stars and moon, “dawn in two hours,” she said softly.

“Yes, no point going back to bed, might as well get the forge started in the journeymens workshop,” he looked at her with a grin, “want to help?”

“Its something to do,” she said with a laugh, he had been the one to teach her how to ready the forge for the day. She let his arm go and not caring she was still in her sleeping yukata dashed across the courtyard and grabbed the brushes and brooms they’d need.Shunso pulled a bucket from the well and the two of them went in.They fell into an easy patten as they pulled the dead coals and ashes from the massive pit, sweeping them out and then scrubbing it down, it was dirty work, but it was helpful, until she sneezed into the pail of ashes she was holding out to Shunso.

It liberally coated him in a fine layer of ash and he gave her a mock growl and tossed the hard bristle brush aside, playfully coming at her, she gave a laughing yip and backed away but he cornered her against the lip of the forge.

He picked her up, one arm around her waist the other coming under her bottom, so she was suddenly looking down at him, his tails came round threading through hers and holding her to him.

Yes he was handsome she thought, cute even with his slightly crooked fang... he gave her a gentle smile, “I can’t wait to hear your name whispered in awe,” he said to her, “you have a heart more precious than gold... and the world can only offer you the best.”

She looked down at him and brought her hands up so she could hold onto his shoulders, one hand slipping into the collar of his shirt. “Its never given me anything, its only ever taken” she said to him.

“It gave us you... and while it seems as if its now taking you away, its taking you on a path... and there’s something about you, Sensei has seen it, I’ve seen it... its what made Turo so jealous.I wonder where you’ll be in fifty thousand years Takara.Remember us when your on your path.”

She bowed her head until their foreheads met, “I won’t forget you,” she whispered and let her lips touch his, this kiss was sweet, the passion in it held in check but as she sipped at him and his taste, she couldn’t help but wonder... she made up her mind. “Show me how we would have moved together,” she whispered against his lips, his kiss firmed, his hand combing up into her hair, holding her head still so he could turn the sip into a feast.

As the kiss deepened he took them to the ground, his touch gentle but decisive and he showed her how they would have moved together...it was glorious and wonderful in ways she had never imagined.In the ashes of her now past and as the dawn took over from the night, he took her beyond the delights of ecstasy and into a realm that was both revelation and passionate desire.

Chapter 3

Takara looked to the sky as yet another group of warriors flew above her, heading towards the capital, it was the third group she had seen today and it boded ill.She wasn’t the only one worried, many she had passed in her journey in the last two weeks were whispering of war, or a challenge to the Emperor. 

Either one spelt trouble for any who lived in the Southern Lands.

Takara took a deep breath, she was a two month travel from the capital by foot, and that was travelling at a jog, she wished she had been taught how to shift power to form the Sky Cloud that those who knew how could travel with. It wasn’t rare, but like much when it came to power, one needed to know the natural process involved before circumventing it to form something new.Many of the lesser class would never be taught it because those of the eight Great Clans and the numerous noble clans refused to teach their secrets to any who wasn’t of their clan.

Hoarding knowledge was a way for them to maintain power, in a way Takara understood it, in another she saw it as a travesty, how could they grow as a race if people hoarded what they had?It was why she was a firm supporter of the Repository of Knowledge.A library started when her father was a child, many of the wanderers who traveled the world brought the knowledge they found back there, there were those though who sold it to the highest bidder, if she ever discovered something she would give it to the Repository.

So Takara thought, choices... if she kept going to the capital she could be caught up in whatever was happening.Or she could turn back and bunker down somewhere, as she thought about it her eyes drifted to the north, where the mountains of the Tengu stood, at this distance she couldn’t even see them, but she knew they were there.

Takara frowned at herself, not understanding why she had suddenly thought about them, she had been there but fleetingly and knew no one in the area.She shrugged her shoulders and continued south... towards the capital.

She had read the letter from Takahiro the other week after she had said her goodbyes to her Master and Suki, it had been bittersweet and she had come to realise that goodbyes hurt. Especially saying goodbye to Shunso, what they had shared, although brief, had been both beautiful and wonderful, but she knew he wasn’t for her, maybe if she had stayed they would have become lovers but nothing would have ever come from their union.

Her brother had said in his letter that now that he had been accepted as a trainee under the House of Law he had been moved to the City of Tatesato, where the training to become law officials and government officers was held.

She was happy he wasn’t in the capital anymore, sad that she wouldn’t be seeing him since that was were she was headed.She had written him a letter explaining that she had moved on in her training to be a metal smith and was now searching for a new master. 

She would write again when she had been accepted by one of the masters, as she continued along she saw a cart with a small family of bakeneko, the wheel on the cart had fractured. She hesitated, they needed help so she came over to them.A male and female with several others who were milling about the wheel not sure how to fix it, they came to alert when she stopped beside them their eyes a little hostile and suspicious.

“I’m an apprentice blacksmith, I maybe able to help you.”

They looked at her, the males eyes narrowed as he searched her, he was grey eyed and his orange and black hair stuck up from his head, his feline ears flicked a little, and his two thin tails swished angrily, “what do you care kitsune?” He growled at her.

She was a little taken aback at the vehemence but said softly, “You’re a days journey from the closest wheelwright and I can at least help fix it enough so you can get there.”

He hesitated, and then looked away from her, not saying anything, she sighed, message received she thought and she nodded her head to the female and said, “I hope you get where you need to go safely.”

As she walked away from them she heard the hissing language that was their dialect and not the common tongue, she couldn’t speak it so thought nothing more of it until she head footsteps running after her, she turned alert to danger.

It was the female, “I’m Emi, I’m sorry about them my mate isn’t too trustful of - of kitsune, but you were nice enough to offer to aid us, not many would in this day and age.” Emi gave her a hesitant smile and Takara returned it, there was no point in being hostile to her, they had obviously gone through something rough.

She adjusted her bundle over her shoulders and then said, “The offers still there Emi-san, my name is Takara.”

She saw Emi’s shoulder slightly slump and then, “Thank you, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Not at all,” she walked back with her and then nodded her head as Emi introduced her to her mate and the three others who were clan.

“Sorry,” growled Kunio to her as she took the wheel and inspected the large crack and the break in it.It was held together by the metal trim and Takara thought she might be able to keep it together until they could get to the town she had passed through yesterday.

“I understand, some kitsune are not kind to others,” she replied as she called in her power and from thin air, pulled out some of the equipment that Arata had given her as her first tools.They were heavy and she had chosen to carry them in the small pocket dimension that her father had taught her to create for close items.She had her mothers jewellery in there and a few other items as well as her tool kit... she could have carried her bundle there but chose not too.. a traveler without gear was viewed with suspicion.

She heard them gasp when she brought them out, and then realised why they were so jumpy, it, like cloud travel was a higher class knowledge, she looked up with a smirk, she had an idea. ‘My father taught me, would you like me to teach you how to create a pocket dimension?”

Kunio gaped at her, “are you serious?”

“Yes, I believe that knowledge should be for the benefit of all not just the few,” beside she thought, it would certainly make their lives easier, and piss of the elite, “the only stipulation I make... teach all who you think would have use for it, no matter their race.”

He stared at her, the shock absolute, she however set about patching the wheel, she gripped the wheel with her knees and bent over it, inspecting the break.She took a strip of long flat wire that she had with her kit and then called in her power, annealing the wire through her flame and then taking the softened wire she wrapped it tight around the break. She hammered some small nails to help hold it together, all in all it was rough, but it would hold.

She grimaced, “it’ll do, but you will need a replacement,” she said as she stood up from bending over it, she wheeled it back over to the cart but the other three bakeneko took it off her and started to reattach it back on the axel.

She looked at Kunio and Emi, “there will be a bit of a bump as the wheel turns but it will hold.”

“Kunio nodded his head, and then said without as much growl in his voice, “thank you Takara-san,” he held out a small purse to her and she hesitated, she needed the coin, but she hadn’t stopped to help them for it.

“Take it, please,” Emi said a note of pleading in her voice, Takara sighed and took it, it felt like ten gold pieces, in the scheme of things she could have charged twice that but it was obviously what they could afford.She thanked them and then said, “I’ll teach you the pocket dimension,” and then gestured to them to come to her, she knelt on the ground and with a stick stated to explain the science behind the power. 

It took her an hour, they had stopped once when Emi, who was pregnant and hence the reason for her mates hostility suddenly declared she was hungry.They insisted Takara share their simple meal with them, she did thankful that it was rice and fruit. 

But once they understood it, the joy across the five faces of the Bakeneko made her smile, Emi looked at her, “I don’t know how to thank you for such a gift Takara-san,” she said and then to Takara’s great discomfort, bowed to her.

The others followed, and Takara pleaded with them to stop, “I’m no noble for you to bow such to me,” she said.

“No but you are a Kitsune, so why are you pandering to such lesser creatures?” Takara felt her tails puff up at the sly cultured voice behind her, she saw the fear on the faces in the bakeneko, the twitching of the four males claws as they stepped back to protect Emi from whatever was behind her.

Takara turned and swore to herself viciously and silently, a group of four male kitsune had snuck up on them all, their leather armour shone with oil, their naginata’s highly polished and they wore the colours of the Takada no Aru, her fathers clan.She had learned at a young age to hate the sight of green, black and gold, and these were the worst of them all... _hunters_ , judging from the quality of their gear - highly ranked and powerful, her hatred for them knew no bounds.

The speaker looked her over, his amber eyes held appreciation and lust, and now that he wasn’t hiding his scent she could smell it on him too, it sickened her.

He looked past her and sneered, “search them,” he ordered and then looked back at her, “I’ll search you pretty one,” he purred at her, as he moved to come to her she stepped back, his cruel smile chilled her, “I can make it an Imperial order girl, I have that authority.”

She knew she wasn’t getting out of this so she stood there as he came behind her, “good girl,” he purred, she was pretty certain he was trying for seductive... he sounded more like a predator.But as she looked at the ground trying to distance herself from the hands that had just come to her waist she hitched in a breath...Kuso, she thought in horror - the work she had written down about the pocket dimensions was still very much visible in the dirt and it was one of the secrets of the Takada no Aru. 

She saw it at he same time he did.

The claws at her waist tightened and lengthened then dug in painfully piercing her skin, she yipped in pain and in a move taught to her by her father she elbowed back at him with both arms, knocking his hands away from her she leapt forward and spun, crouching down and lengthening her claws as she did.

It was a battle stance, one taken when the fight was serious, and while she was certainly taking it seriously, he wasn’t... he pointed a bloodied claw at the ground.

“How do you know this girl?” He hissed at her, she didn’t answer.

The other three kitsune abandoned the Bakeneko and Takara could see the five of them gather back together, Emi though called out to her in panic, obviously seeing how she was gearing up to fight.

“Takara-san, don’t they’ll kill you,” she said just as the other three came to their leaders side.

“Takita-sama,” one growled, glaring at her, “allow me to teach the upstart little bitch a lesson.”

Kuso, she swore again to herself, high ranking indeed, Takita Seii Takada no Aru, son of Takano... her uncle.She was facing off with her cousin, her much older and highly trained trained cousin.

Takita though narrowed his eyes at her, searching, assessing as he held out a hand to stop his hunters from attacking her.

This was very bad, if he put the fact that she was named in the tradition of the Takeda no Aru, that she knew their secrets and that she was of his blood, he may just put it all together.“You look like someone I once knew,” he told her, she was sure she did, more to the point she thought, she looked like her mother, but he continued inspecting her, “that stance is a stance only the Takada no Aru take... its in the position of your hand, one hand on the ground, one clawed and flexed, its to focus intent and will.Who are you to move thus?”

She didn’t answer him, rapidly calculating her chances, they weren’t good, she would have to go power over form.But even then, if he was trained as well as her father? He would overpower her, she had no idea how to truly move with her power and her person, she knew no defensive spells only simple wards.

Suddenly he moved, he simply wasn’t there,she flared her power out as a ward expecting him to come at her from the side or behind, but he didn’t and it was too late to correct her mistake.

He appeared in front of her, a sharp snapping front kick taking out the ward and taking her in the chest with powerful force, it threw her backwards, snapped something in her chest bone and she landed on her back, coughing up blood. Rolling onto her side and gasping for breath, she looked up and saw Emi and Kunio, the looks of horror and fear on their faces made her wince.

Takita was again in front of her, he took hold of her hair and forcibly handled her to her knees in front of him, she couldn’t help the snarl and spat in his face, it was the wrong thing to do, she heard the others hiss and the sharp ring as several blades of power sung their song as their masters power surged through them.

And while that was cause for alarm it was the flick of Takita’s tongue over the blood smeared saliva that did her in.

He hissed and his eyes flared red, _“you’re the Kuro!”_ He said in sudden realisation of the blood on his tongue - blood never lied... she tasted of her father and mother - she tasted of the Takada no Aru.

Takara swept her hand out from where she had hidden it in her sleeve, her fathers Tantō blade in her hand as she pulled it from the pocket dimension, her own power flared through it and for the first time since she had received it it sung at the power she held.Takita reared back in shock but the blade bit across his face, leaving a deep cut that would mar him for life.

The four kitsune came at her then death in their eyes, so much power in their abilities, so much strength in their movements that she was overwhelmed and couldn’t focus her power, they were a trained unit of hunters and they worked as one... like the ones who had taken down her father.

There was only one way to get through this, run.

So she did.

She ran for nine days, only resting when she had too, eating little as she went, the four of them were relentless, they had tracked her through the land with a determination that terrified her, and now, she was tiring. 

She was nearing the foothills of the Northern Mountains, she could aim for one of the passes that led into the twisted valleys, hope she lost them in the rugged terrain that was home to the Tengu.

Takara paused near a stream, placing her paws into the cold water to numb her aching feet, she was expending a lot of energy to keep her paws healed, she wasn’t used to running like this in her true form.It was taxing, she bent her head and drank.

Takara had cursed herself a fool a dozen times over in the last few days, she should have gone west, she knew the Primal Forests, knew the lay of the land there but the north?... she had only seen it a few times, knew nothing of the land, or its secrets

A rabbit darted out of a bush, Takara leapt for it, taking the one bite meal and finishing it without a grimace, food was energy, energy was needed she reminded herself as the taste of dirt and grass flooded her mouth.

She focused on the way behind her, letting loose her powers just enough to be able to sense the Kitsune on her tails her, they were closer than she wanted and if she didn’t get moving, they would run her into the ground within the hour.

As she went to run she heard a roar that split the night and made her blood freeze in terror... she knew that roar of rage.

Of all the star cursed luck she thought wildly, pulling her power back into her core and holding it tight to her, an _Oni!_

It would have been attracted to her power, and by the stars that guard and guide her luck couldn’t get any worse.

She took her half - form, no use running if an Oni had her scent, it would track her just as - _oh my,_ she thought in vicious glee as a plan formed, a plan that might just work.

An Oni was a - devolved - youkai, one turned savaged and bestial.

That change was both mental and physical, they lost their memories, became a beast in more than name and after a killing spree would run to ground and hide. The Tengu lands were often where many seemed to congregate and here she was in the foothills of those mountain Eyries. 

The Tengu were more than border guards, they were the ones who hunted and killed those that had become Oni and had managed to find their way to the Mountains.

Her father had said that the duty made them brutal and efficient fighters as the Oni, while bestial and cruel still retained their skills and their power from when they had been youkai. They were immune to any form of magic and power, far more dangerous and their skin near impossible to penetrate... it took skill and strength to defeat the Oni.

She had neither, but the ones chasing her... they did, and an Oni was something that would slow them down, maybe slow them enough for her to lose them, if she could get far enough ahead of them while they fought to kill it... she could escape.

She let her power out again, and when the oni roared, she felt the thud of its footsteps as it ran towards her.

This was a bad idea she thought in horror as it burst out of the tree line and she saw it wasn’t red as most Oni, but a deep red that spoke of age and power, this one was old and scarred.

She gave a shrill yip in complete terror and then ran back the way she came and towards the hunters, stars this had better work.

She tried to focus on what was in front and what was behind, the Oni was faster than anything that size had a right to be she thought wildly and the Kitsune coming in from the front were ... they had stopped she realised with no small amount of indignity, the bastards were probably resting for a few hours.

Good, she thought viciously, she had a surprise for them.

It took her an hour to lead the Oni, it was crafty and cunning and she had had to stop running and let it hunt her, and if that wasn’t a terrifying ordeal she didn’t know what wasn’t, it had almost caught her twice.

But she knew the moment the Oni came into range to sense the power of the four hunters, it stopped hunting her and growled long and low, its attention shifting away from her... as she was currently sitting up a tree hiding from the massive creature she had felt the rumble more than heard it.And then it silently moved away from her towards Takita and his unit. 

The silence it left in its wake was deafening, nothing moved, no sound was made from any living creature, and pure terror hung in the air like a miasma.

She followed from behind, trying her damned hardest to follow silently, as she was traveling down the hills she saw fire in the distance, and the shadow of the Oni was circling the camp, it was completely _noiseless_ which was not possible without it using power.She took to a tree and moved through the branches quieter than most of her kind could move through trees. A trait taught to her by the small lesser youkai of the Primal forest.

She stopped about thirty meters from the clearing and shook her head, idiots hadn’t set a sentry.She watched as the Oni prowled quietly forward, seeing how it was focused on the closest Kitsune to the forest, it had made itself inert she realised, a trick so that it wouldn’t set of wards or wake the hunters.She swallowed as it took hold of the sleeping kitsunes own weapon, she had to physically restrain herself from calling out a warning by muffling herself as with a downward thrust it drove the naginata straight through the male’s heart... he was dead before the blade pinned him to the ground... she stayed there her eyes huge, they were supposed to fight it she thought numbly.

Now Takara understood, bestial but with an intelligence that made them formidable and absolutely deadly, an Oni was the worst of the creatures that shared Nihvon with them.

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek as it killed another hunter with the same silence as the last, but Takita woke before it picked up his weapon, even at this distance she could see the fear in his amber eyes as he saw what had invaded his camp.

She shook her head in dismay as he and the other forgot how to fight an Oni and attacked it with power and strength, they were hunters - not warriors she remembered with horror, and it was a warrior that was needed now.Even she knew that an Oni was immune to the magics of their kind, she thought as the Oni tore off one of Takita’s tails, she cringed in on herself at the scream that followed.There was only one reason a kitsune would voice that howl, the oni had taken the Ichiji ō, the primary tail was a Kitsunes one true weakness.She watched the oni _eat_ the tail as Takita lay prone but jerking as if in a fit, he had thrown up on himself and Takara didn’t want to imagine the pain he would be in. She honestly hadn’t thought it would kill them all, she had thought they would kill it and run from it like she had.It was over fairly quickly, first Takita, then the other and she felt her gorge rise as the huge monstrosity started tearing into the four kitsune to devour them.She sat there shaking, her heart racing in fear and horror, she was so focused on the Oni and what it was doing she got the absolute shock of her life when a firm masculine hand wrapped round her mouth, the other pinning her between him and the tree trunk.

Five hunters she thought panicked but lips pressed against her ear, “I mean no harm, but we both need to move before it remembers you, follow me” the male breathed, she barely heard him he was that quite, the Oni paused and she froze, the male behind her did as well.

When it went back to eating she nodded slightly and when he moved away followed as quietly as she could. 

The male she followed was dressed in a set of worn leathers, he had the traditional Katana and Tantō of a warrior at his side but held no other weapon in his hand, he was incredibly light on his feet, she heard no sound from him and she could neither sense him nor smell him.He didn’t stop once they cleared the forest but he gestured for her to follow him.

She hesitated once, but continued, her curiosity was piqued, and once a kitsunes curiosity was engaged, they usually went all out until it was assuaged.

He had his long hair pulled up into a messy pony tail and he held himself with a confidence that few had... a confidence that spoke of age, he had the usual white hair but his tails and ears were tipped in a blood red that was rare for Kitsune, it reminded her of her mothers tails and ears. 

They moved fast through the night and she was close behind him when he suddenly stopped, next to a stream, she narrowed her eyes, it was the same spot she had stopped at before.

He’d been watching her she realised suddenly now vary wary of the male in front of her, she should have been less impulsive and more circumspect considering what had just happened she thought furiously to herself.

The male turned to look at her and she saw a look in his eyes, one of surprise and respect, “cunning and tricksy... your tactic was thought out and well executed even in your fear... well done girl.I followed you and the hunters, I wondered why the Takada no Aru were on your tails and was about to offer you aid when the Oni caught wind of you.The rest showed me just how quick you can think on your feet.”

She blinked, “ahh, thank you?” She said softly to him, surprised at his words and the compliment.

“You must be tired, I’ve been tracking you for the last day but you’ve come far, I can tell - you’re more than welcome to stay a few days and recover at my home.”

She thought about it, he had released the hold on his scent so she could tell he was genuine in his offer, there was something about him she wondered, something _other. <\em>It was enough to spark her curiosity further and besides she was exhausted, a warm bed would be most welcome so she nodded her head at him, “thank you for the offer, I accept it.”_

__

He nodded back at her, “then allow me to introduce myself, my name is Haruhiko, I’m an Ascetic.”

__

She blinked slowly trying to remember just what an Ascetic was, then it came to her, an Ascetic was a youkai who had chosen to step away from the world for what ever reason, they renounced their clan and sometimes their family and lived reclusively and were usually masters of their Craft or their Way, sometimes both.They would sometimes take on a disciple or an apprentice or two but they concerned themselves with living simply and away from the material satisfaction of civilisation.

__

She bowed to him, “I am Takara Hanei Meiyo Kashi,” she said to him simply giving him her full name, she owed him that much.

__

“Prosperity and Honour? your parents gave you two virtues that they hoped you’d live by, they’re good names Takara-san.”

__

She bowed to him again, “I try to live as they would have it Haruhiko-tono.”

__

“Follow me, we have a few hours travel ahead,” She nodded her head to him and began to follow, he kept the pace a bit harder than she would have liked but she kept up.

__

She noticed they were moving towards a pass into the mountains, one of the large passes, but as they came to it she saw a small walled manor, well built and beautifully maintained and nestled in the shadow of the mountain.

__

He paused at the gate and said, “be welcome in my home and peace to you Takara Kashi.”

__

It was a traditional greeting of hospitality and she bowed low, “I thank you for your hospitality and I bring peace to your house,” she said back to him.

__

He gestured her in as he opened the gate, she stepped in and sighed, the courtyard garden was stunning, full of light and green, the sound of water fountains and the soft thonk of a shishi-odoshi sounded from the back of the lovely manor.She could sense the presence of one other, whoever it was wasn’t a kitsune but as one of the shoji screen opened a Tengu jumped off the deck, “welcome back Haruhiko-sama,” the female said with a bright chirp, she bowed to Haruhiko and speaking a mile a minute she told him that she had cooked and cleaned but she needed to return to her Eyrie, she would return in a few days.

__

The fast paced conversation had Takara blinking in bemusement but the young, she had to be young, Tengu female flapped her incredible black wings and took to the air.

__

“That was Maiko, she is young and still learning, I have an arrangement with the Tengu on the Mountain,” Haruhiko said with an amused rumble as he went to the screen that Maiko had left open, Takara went to follow but a scent she didn’t expect tickled her nose.

__

Ash and coal, old smoke and copper, iron and steel - all the scents associated with a forge, she stopped and sniffed to get the direction and turned to one of the large out buildings.Through the open door she saw an anvil and the stone base of a forge.

__

“Oh, you’re a blacksmith?” She asked, not bothering to hide her excitement, Haruhiko turned to her, one white brow raised.

__

“Yes.”

__

She looked back at him, her excitement high, he stood there one foot on the step leading into the manor but he was watching her,“I’m an apprentice” she said, “at least, I will be when I find another master to teach me.”

__

“What happened to your old master?” He said as he stepped back and towards her

__

“He had to let me go, he said that he cannot teach me what I needed to be taught.”

__

He looked at her his eyes assessing, “how long did you apprentice with your master?”

__

“Ten years,” she said with a grimace, it wasn’t long she knew that but she gave a sudden yawn and looked at Haruhiko in dismay, she saw him smile slightly

__

“I would like to hear more but we can discuss this later, its very late and you’re very tired,” he led her inside and to a small room, he opened the screens moved in and then opened the other side as well.It led onto a water garden that glittered in the moonlight, the koi sedately dancing in the water.

__

“I will bring you some bedding, and a yukata to change into,” he said to her as she stepped over onto the wooden deck that jutted over the water.

__

He was gone before she could thank him, she gave another yawn and waited, watching the koi and the glimmer of the stars on the water.

__

It was so peaceful here, she thought starting to unwind from her plight from before, she had really gotten lucky this time.

__

She heard the screens to her room open again and she turned to come back in, Haruhiko had her bedding and was placing it on the ground, a light blue Yukata on top, “get some sleep girl, if you are hungry let me know... I will guard this night.”

__

He gave her a slight bow and then left, waving away her thanks as he did, there was something about him Takara wondered at, something that spoke of an inner peace and contentment that seemed to radiate through him.

__

Then she realised what it was ... he had attained the inner peace and mastery of his Way, she was in the presence of a true master, often called a Sage of the Way, they were rare and valued in the world.They gave aid to all who required it and turned none from their door if they came in peace, she wondered just what he had mastered in... the Warriors Way, or that of his craft... she hoped it was his craft, maybe she could pick his brain.

__

Takara saw that he had also brought her water and a cup, she sighed in relief when she saw it, she was thirsty, she took the cup and drank deeply, then changed out of her traveling clothes.When she saw it she gulped, she had ran in both forms and changing as needed.Her yukata had seen better days she thought ruefully, no wonder he had said she had travelled far. 

__

And stars it stank, she lifted her arm, sniffed and reared back, she stank worse, oh well she hadn’tbeen offered a bath, and truth be told she was too tired for one. 

__

She unraveled the bedding and pulled her hair down from its messy braid, she called in her traveling bundle so thankful she had put it in her pocket dimension when she had been teaching the Bakeneko, stars that felt like a lifetime ago.She pulled her brush from the bundle of clothes and small nicknacks and then went to sit on the wooden deck, watching the koi as she brushed the snarls and knots in her hair.

__

As she did a gorgeous tenor started to sing his voice traveling through the manor and on the night air, she paused and then smiled, the last of her tension melting away, she knew that song, her mother used to sing it to her.

__

She couldn’t help but join in, her voice was not as trained as her mothers was soft and well modulated as she sang the counter harmony to it, like she would have with her mother.

__

It wasn’t long but the peace of the moment was what she needed, with another yawn to join the many she had let loose in the last half hour.She stood up and padded softly to her bed and crawled in and before her head had even hit the small cushion, she knew no more.

__

__

Chapter Four

__

__

Takara woke to the sound of birds and the thonk of the shishi-odoshi, she knew where she was and she felt safe, which was surprising, she often took a while to feel safe in a new place. 

__

And often she never did.

__

She got up and stretched, feeling muscles sore from the sustained run groan at the movement, that was going to take a day or two to heal she thought with a grimace.

__

The smell of fermented cabbage and cooked fish reached her nose and she winced, looking over to the shoji door... someone had been kind enough to place a tray in her room, she went to it and pulled back the covers on the bowls.

__

Grilled fish, rice and a spiced kimchi - she swallowed the gag, food was energy she reminded herself and then determinedly picked up the chopsticks.

__

She would eat fast and not taste it, a soft voice of disdain scoffed at her internally - as if that ever worked. 

__

She ate fast, barely chewing and gagging at several points, she saved the rice for last, rice was the treat.And stars did she enjoy it, helping to settle her stomach before she drank the cool water that came with her meal.

__

As she went to put the tray back she saw that there had been a note left under it, her focus on the meal had been such that she hadn’t noticed.

__

She picked it up, the note was simple, Haruhiko informed her a bathing tub had been set up in the room next to hers, she should bath and come find him in his forge.

__

She hated bathing, but she would be glad to be clean, she stood up and quick stepped over to the only other set of doors in the room, she slid them open and indeed saw a shallow bathing tub.

__

The water was cool, but she didn’t care, stripping off and getting in, she grabbed the lightly scented soap of cherry blossoms that he had left her and started the tiring process of cleaning her tails and herself.

__

When she was finally done, had brushed her tails and hair and dressed in the kimono that Arata and Suki had given her she shook her still damp tails, no help there she thought with a whimper.They’d stay wet all day until they dried out, she hated being damp and she hated being water logged... a wet kitsune was an unhappy kitsune... and without sun or heart drying out the fluffy tails was a nightmare.

__

She quickly styled her hair and pulled out one of her mothers silver pieces, the song last night had made her nostalgic, she fingered the silver flowers of the piece and the enamelled blue beads that dripped down like water droplets.She smiled, it had been her mothers favourite piece and she had worn it often.

__

Takara put it through her hair and looked at her self in the small mirror - she scrubbed up well she decided and then stood up from her kneel.

__

Time to find Haruhiko-tono.

__

She backtracked the way he took her yesterday but as she came to the now open screens of the main room of the manor, she stopped with an ooff.

__

One wall had a rack of the most exquisite weapons she had ever seen, she positively itched to go in there and study them.But she hadn’t been invited too, she reminded herself as she took a single step towards them.

__

She gave them a forlorn look and then turned her back on them, walking out the front door and towards the forge.

__

She could smell smoke and see it rising lightly from the great chimneys so the forge was lit but she didn’t think it was in use.Her assessment proved correct as she came to the opened door and saw the empty work room, she knocked at the door frame, “Haruhiko-tono? She queried,

__

“Here girl,” she heard from deeper in the workroom, she stepped in to a blacksmiths dream.The forge was well lit and held a plethora of tools and workspace, she could see the well stacked piles of different metal ingots along one wall giving her insight into his practices.

__

He worked in iron steel and cooper, there was also gold and silver - all highly prized metals that took decades to master, then she spied a box bellows along a fuigo wall and a rectangular forge, another square anvil near it... it was a distinctive set up and her eyes widened at what it meant.

__

She tore her fascinated gaze away, Haruhiko was a weaponsmith.She and hurried into a seperate area, she saw him seated on the ground a pile of scrolls beside him and along the walls in their cases. He was dressed in a simple hakama in dark blue, his hair still up in that messy tail, not taking his eyes off the scroll in his hands, he pointed to a cushion on the opposite side of the desk in front of him and she saw it was a schematic of some type.

__

She hurried over and knelt on the cushion trying to see what he was reading, he pointed again to a cast iron teapot near him, “pour yourself a tea child and let us speak.”

__

She did as instructed and the tea was perfect, she hummed her delight at the scent and taste as Haruhiko finally looked up from the schematic.

__

He looked her over, his eyes lingering on the hair piece, then he sighed is shoulders slumping just a little and gave her a somewhat nostalgic smiled, “you look just like Harumi, but you have your father Takeos’ eyes... and his cunning it seems.”

__

Takara inhaled the tea.

__

As she burst into a fit of coughing he was suddenly at her side, taking the delicate cup from her hand and slapping her back with the force of a blacksmiths blows.

__

She waved him off after a few back breaking hits and managed not to cough up a lung... she really wished people would stop surprising her when she was eating or drinking something.

__

She looked at him then, as he knelt beside her, “how?’ She croaked and then cleared her throat.

__

“How did I know?” At her nod he sighed, “I felt your father’s blade cross my wards, I knew then that Takeo had come but was confused, only the Tantō blade was filtering across my senses as his Katana wasn’t with him. I set out to meet him when I felt the other blades come past my wards.I grew concerned, when I followed the power to Takeo, I saw you and I grew suspicious, and concerned when I realised you were being hunted.I saw how you struggled and how you gamely went on, and then your cunning with the Oni and using it as a weapon? Now child that was beyond impressive and I decided to aid you, I have no love of the Takada no Aru, not after they declared Harumi and Takeo anathema.”

__

He paused in what he was saying and shook his head, that smile returning as he stared at her, like she was something precious, “but then when I truly saw you in the river - you looked just like Harumi, I wondered, hoped you might be a link to them.”

__

She held her breath, there was obviously a deep connection between this male and her mother and father, and she stared at him heart almost in her throat as he continued, “then you sang that song, a lullaby that I once sung to my son, you wear her hairpin, there is no doubting that your their daughter.” He had tears glittering in his eyes and for some reason Takara felt her own respond, a prickling that felt like she was about to cry, who was this male?

__

He gave her a gentle smile, his eyes joyful, “I forged the Tantō blade you hold as a gift for your father when he mated with Harumi... my Harumi, my darling granddaughter.”

__

And when the world wasn’t happy turning her luck inside out, it once again proved to Takara it liked to upend her world completely, she gaped at him in overwhelmed disbelief but Haruhiko continued.

__

“I became an Ascetic before she was born, a surprise child to my son... I am old child, very old and I had grown tired of the world but was not ready to fade, Harumi often though spent time here when she was a kit.”

__

Tears did welled up in Takaras’ eyes now as she stared at him, he was looking beyond her though lost in thought and memory.

__

He blinked coming back to himself and then gave her a half smile, “you look like her, and I made the hair pin you wear right now.”

__

She honestly didn’t know what to say, “Hahaue -“ she took a breath, “Hahaue often spoke of her grandfather, she said that he would take her away to the mountain to spend time with him.”

__

She felt a tail wrap around one of her own, it felt right and safe so she didn’t object and the enormity of what had been revealed hit her, she was sitting next to her great grandfather, who held out a hand to her and she took it, feeling the callous’ and the strength in it.

__

“I’m glad,” he said as his hand closed over hers, “I often wondered why they had broke from Takeo’s clan, I searched for Harumi for centuries but never found her and when I’d given up hope of finding them you arrive here in my home.I am more pleased than I can say Takara-chan.”

__

She was silent, trying to weigh up the cost of telling him the truth or not... she sighed, and then spoke softly, “they ran from the clan when I was born.”

__

“I know, their defection from the Takada no Aru was a scandal among the Great Clans, particularly since your paternal grandfather was still consolidating his rule as the new Emperor and utilising Takeo’s brilliance as a general.Your grandfather, my son, told me before he and his clan were killed in an attack on their town by the Yasouzu.”

__

She and Takahiro had only discovered that fact after they had left the shelter of the Primal Forest and started to learn about the world they lived in. They had decided to seek out their mothers family, in hopes that they could at least have family bonds to lean on.The small clan that her mother had belonged to had been slain two thousand years before hand when the Yasouzu had made a territory grab at land.

__

She looked down at their joined hands, “Hahaue and Chichue - died when I was in the last half century of my third tail.”

__

He was silent for a minute and then gave a heartrending sigh, there was a deep sorrow in his voice when he spoke next, “when I saw you yesterday I knew, I think I’ve known for some time, how did they die?”

__

She couldn’t lie, not about this, she spoke stiltedly, concentrating on not remembering the single most painful moment of her life, “Hunters found them, the Takada no Aru slew them. Chichue died protecting me and Hahaue followed a few hours after, she never woke.”

__

She felt the tail entwined with hers tighten it’s grip, giving her support and she made the decision to speak of it all.. it was impulsive of her but trust came from somewhere. “There is more...” she said softly, “the reason they left the clan and the reason they died protecting me is because I was born a Kuro Kitsune, my eyes red at birth and my fur black as coal, but I’m not a danger, I have my own power now and I have control of it, chichue taught me that.”

__

She fell silent and bit her lip, she closed her eyes as she felt the tail unwind from her and he released her hand.Stars she thought fear exploded a metallic taste through her senses, she was too honest, too trusting - she flinched when he spoke.

__

“Look at me.”

__

She hesitated and did, expecting to see condemnation in his yellow eyes but instead she saw - _acceptance_ , she blinked back tears at the sight, relief welling through her.

__

“There was a very small school of thought, one that was whispered about by some scholars when I was just a boy that a Kuro kitsune is born without power because their strength is far greater than any child can hold safely without going mad.That if control is taught as they grow then they can overcome the sudden rush and survive, you’ve survived.”

__

She snorted, “that sudden rush was overwhelming but I managed it, after nearly killing myself and Takahiro.”

__

“When I had Harumi with me, she would read from my scrolls,” Takara looked at the ones stacked on their shelves, he chuckled, “not these ones, but the one that I’ve collected and written down.Where I discuss certain obscure facts, one of those scrolls speaks about our hatred and fear of the Kuro Kitsune and the way they are slain at birth, the belief being that it is kinder than letting them live and then killing everyone when they came of age.”

__

He reached out his hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her, “it is a small treatise merely stating the facts as I heard them as a boy but I put them to ink because I have never heard it since, the thought now being that they must be slain.I wonder if what I wrote made a difference to your parents, but it is all conjecture now.” He shook his head, “That you are here now, an adult and in clear power is telling, it must have been hard for you growing up, particularly after your parents died.You have not mentioned Takahiro other than to say that you almost killed him when coming into your power.”

__

The emotions she was feeling right now was almost consuming, she wanted to cry, she wanted to laugh and she wanted to dance with joy and happiness, with incredible control she did none of that, trampled down the emotions and spoke, “he is well, he raised me after our parents died and protected me while I stumbled through until my majority.We left the Primal Forest then and travelled as we knew that we were sheltered and knew almost nothing of the world, we wandered everywhere across the Empire and we tried our hands at many things, from fishing to farming.It was not what we both wanted, he wanted to serve the Empire that father loved, and I... I didn’t.”

__

He nodded his head, she saw the understanding in his eyes, “it is not a bad thing to serve the Empire we live in, we all in some respects serve but I can see why you would not want to... he is studying to become a government officer?”

__

“Law official, he is stationed in Tatesato, he said that he could protect me by changing the law... I think he is only dreaming, I am a Kuro and the hatred runs too deep.” She shrugged her shoulder at him then and he gave her a sad smile.

__

“He loves you and wants to protect you, that is good child as he is blood and family, clan, and clan looks out for each other.”

__

“I miss him.”

__

“That is to be expected, you are far from each other, but what about you? You said that you are an apprentice blacksmith.”

__

She smiled brightly, “yes, ever since I saw a blacksmith working his forge about 3 thousand years ago I’ve had this urge to learn the craft, it was hard to find a master willing to accept a female but Sensei Arata took me in at his mates urging.”

__

He smiled at her, pleasure in his eyes, he stood up, “tell me more, but let us move to the gardens and walk the grounds, all these feelings and emotions need to be aired, the gardens will do us good.” She nodded and stood up, he continued as he took her arm in his and escorted her through his workrooms, “you said yesterday that you had been let go after ten years, what were the reasons?”

__

“I didn’t fail the test,” she said softly and then smiled, “I have to find a new master to train me, I accidentally made of weapon of power.”

__

“With no training, and at only ten years into your apprenticeship?... you beat me by two years,” she looked at him in surprise, he gave her an arched look and then smiled, “I too was once considered a gifted genius at the craft,” there was a note of pride in him but it was directed at her, he patted her arm, “well done.”

__

She grinned at him, “I must take after you,” she teased, he laughed as he led her into his meditation garden, she gasped at the sight of it, “oh its beautiful,” she breathed, and so peaceful. The sand was coarse and raked in circular pattens around a large willow and several sharp boulders.The garden was immaculately kept, the bushes though spoke of a wild tone with no formality but grew in harmony, she sighed in pleasure.

__

“I spend a lot of time here,” he said back to her and let her go, “do you have the weapon you made?”

__

“Yes,” she said an called it to her, she hesitated as he held out a hand for it, “its very rough” she warned.

__

“I expect it to be,” he merely said and took it, she watched nervously as he inspected it, looking over every detail of it, from the polishing to the edging, to the metallurgical properties of the iron used and then to the design.After he was done with the visual inspection he flared blood red flame over it, inspecting it with his power.

__

He looked at her, startled, “the depth of the chikara no, the power well in this is incredible child.”

__

“Ahh? Thank you?” She said, it echoed what Arata had told her.

__

“What do you plan to do now?” He asked her, he still held the weapon but put the butt of the shaft to the ground. The curve of the scythe arched about a foot over his head and she realised he was a little shorter than her, the fact surprised her.She was of average height for a female but had never met a male shorter than her.

__

“I have several letters to certain masters that Sensei Arata felt would be the best to approach, I will stay here awhile and then continue on, if thats okay with you Haruhiko-tono?” He maybe blood but he hadn’t offered her his hospitality beyond a few days rest.

__

He didn’t answer her question merely asked, “Who?”

__

She told him, he shook his head, “None of them are acceptable, no child there is only one master capable of training you to become a true master at this craft.”

__

She felt despondent, she had so hoped that those masters would do, but if her grandfather was telling her they wouldn’t, she would listen and accept his advice, hopefully he could write a letter of recommendation to the one he thought best.

__

She nodded her head to him, “who do you recommend then?”

__

He gave a soft snort and shook his head, “just like your mother,” he said to her with a little bit of gentle exasperation, “sometimes a little blind to the undercurrent of what is going on.I will teach you, and granddaughter, you may call me Ojīsan...” he gave her a secretive somewhat sly smile, “I was once called Haruhiko Meiyo Aya,”

__

Takara’s eyes widened, she knew the name, who didn’t, Haruhiko Aya was a legendary War Hero, a Master of the Warriors Way and had once been touted as a possible Emperor. Yet he was also a master weaponsmith that forged not only the highest quality weapons, he forged weapons of power that honestly had no equal in this world.

__

“I see you know who I am... or at least my legend.” He said in amusement.

__

She stared at him, not daring to hope... “you mean it?” she breathed, the greatest weaponsmith in the entire world had just accepted her for training, then she came to a gut wrenching thought, “you’re not just accepting me because I’m your great grandchild?” She asked, a little horrified at the thought.

__

He shook his head, “No I am not, you have considerable talent, this weapon while forge by an apprentice is decent as a scythe goes but what you did to turn it into a weapon of power? That is a level of craft that is already near to a master level, you just need to hone that ability and refine it.But Takara, while I will most certainly train you to master that craft and that as a weaponsmith, I am also going to Disciple you as a trainee of the Warriors Way,”

__

He was completely serious she realised, as he looked at her, his yellow eyes reflecting just how serious he was, “I thought of joining a Dojo I never thought too -“ she stoped talking as he held up a hand.

__

He sighed, “Child the fact of the matter is you are a Kuro Kitsune, that isn’t going to change even though you can disguise that fact now as your fur has turned white, if found out you will be hated for it...Hunted for it, killed for it.” His words hung like leaded weights in the air, he was right. 

__

She had just been hunted, saved by her own cunning. 

__

He wasn’t finished, “there is no forgiveness in our kind, only arrogance and pride...It is our greatest failing, you need to protect yourself and I can teach you that as well.In fact, I will send word to Tatesato with an offer to your brother to Disciple him as well.He obviously loves you and only thinks to keep you safe, I will show him a better path to that.If he wishes to take the Scholars Way he may, but keeping you safe by changing the Law? That is as you say, a dream and naive of him.”

__

“Thank you Ojīsan,” she whispered, an overwhelming relief suffused every part of her, he took her face in both hands, she saw that he had let go of the scythe but a tail kept it upright.

__

“I will keep you safe Takara, I will train you so that you can keep yourself safe, and I will love you as my granddaughter,” he promised her, and then leaned in to kiss her on the brow, “you have my word.”

__

A word given was an unbreakable bond, her father had taught her that, honour was not to be trifled with, with that kiss Haruhiko took her into his arms and embraced her, his tails coming around to entwine through hers.

__

“I have you kit,” he murmured in her ear and she cried, silent tears welled up and wet his shoulder but he didn’t move, holding her through it, his clawed hand stroked her hair and merely repeated that he had her.

__

She knew it then, she had found home.

__

__

Chapter five.

__

__

Takara picked her way through the street, shaking her head at the vendors who were hawking their wears as nothing had taken her fancy, then she stopped, a shop had managed to attract her attention, she stepped in and the owner immediately bowed to her.

__

“Mistress, how may this humble shopkeep serve you.”

__

She looked around the room, ploughs, harnesses, wheels, barrels, buckets... shovels, pitchforks and she smiled, scythes.

__

“These were created at Master Arata’s workshop?” She asked the man as she bent to inspect the work on one of the scythes.

__

“Yes mistress - him and his son in law Master Shunso,” Takara paused at the news, she knew that Arata and Suki had a daughter, she was a healer and had been away for centuries in the Capital.That she had mated to Shunso was a surprise.

__

“I see,” she said, it had been nearly a thousand years since she had walked these streets, a thousand years where she had honed her craft as first a blacksmith, learning the basics of the craft.How to smelter and form ingots, and the pure metals that were needed for crafting weapons of power. A thousand years in which her mentor, master and grandfather had hammered into her a respect for the craft she loved, she stood up from her inspection. 

__

The work was the work of a master, the very one she had come to see.Yet at the back of the room and under a glass cabinet were some delicate pieces, she saw a bracelet that she liked and asked to see it.

__

The man brought it out, delicately carved silver with the flowers rendered in the engraving were beautiful and perfectly done.She searched for the makers name, two marks were on its inner surface the mark of a master silversmith and his name - Shunso.

__

“When did master Shunso branch into silversmithing?” she asked the male,

__

He bowed to her, “two hundred years ago.He has a small silver workshop that he does jewellery with but he still mainly makes farming equipment.”

__

“I’ll take it,” she said and he bowed again, offering to box and wrap the pieces.

__

Takara declined placing it on her wrist instead, it was weighty, but solid...she liked it.

__

With her purchase complete she left the store and continued on towards the manor with its workshops and forges... the place where her journey as a metal smith had started.

__

It had come full circle now - she was a master weaponsmith, had been for near to five hundred years and among the nobility her name was starting to travel, her reputation growing.

__

Her weapons were of the finest make, taught by Haruhiko Aya himself, but the depth of the power well was deeper than anything crafted by the best.And that had the elites attention, it was something they were willing to pay for.

__

A power well was where the power of the wielder was stored and could be used in battle as a back up if your own power was depleted, it was what kept the blade strong and keen, only needing sharpening every century or so.It wasn’t the only factor of a weapon of power but it was one that had the Warriors who could afford such a weapon begin to take notice.

__

But now she had come to see her former master and repay a debt.

__

She arrived at the door to the small compound and her keen ears picked up the ringing of metal striking metal, the whoosh of air through the bellows and the curses and the cries of blacksmiths at work.

__

They were a chatty bunch, prone to gossip but they also worked hard at what they did.

__

She rang the bell and waited, she heard steps and the door slid back and she saw Ulie, the bakeneko sister of Huy who worked as a servant in the manor.

__

She blinked her blue eyes when she saw Takara, Takara knew she looked a sight different than she had when she left, for one the floral blue and purple furisode she wore was of the finest quality, as were the hairpins, and obijime she wore about her obi, Takara smiled, “Greetings Ulie, its been some time.”

__

“Takara...-tono, oh, how good it is to see you, please come in.” She said, hesitating over what to call Takara she gave her a short bow and Takara stepped in.

__

“How are you Ulie?” she asked her as she handed over the karakuri box to her, a gift to the house as she was visiting unannounced, she had brought tea and mochi as was customary in such a situation.

__

“I am well, thank you, oh they will be so pleased to see you, let me show you to the receiving room,”

__

Takara nodded her head and let Ulie lead her to a wonderfully appointed room, the tatami mats were new and she inhaled the scent with pleasure, she knelt at the long low table at Ulies urging and folded her hands to wait Suki.

__

Not long after she sat she heard the patter of feet dashing up the wooden floor and she looked to the screen just as it was slid back with force and Suki stood there, her yellow eyes alight with joy.

__

“Takara-chan!” She cried out with delight and Takara was suddenly up and moving into those arms that had for such a brief time shown her a mothers love.

__

“Suki-San,” she whispered, “I’ve missed you.”

__

“Oh my dear, we’ve missed you too,” Suki pulled away and pushed Takara back, “let me look at you,” Takara was a little self conscious as Suki looked her fill and then looked back up at her, there was so much pride in her eyes.

__

“You’ve done it, you’re a master.”It wasn’t a question but Takara nodded her head, Suki gave a light squeal of joy and clapped her hands, “oh Arata will be so please to hear, come I’ll take you to him.”

__

As she gripped Takara’s arm and all but dragged her out she started peppering Takara with questions, how had she been? was she seeing anyone? When did she attain her mastery?

__

Takara laughed, “Suki-san, let me at least answer before you ask the next question” she teased, and at Suki’s unrepentant grin she shook her head, “I am well, no I’m not and around five hundred years ago, however my master, is also a master in the warriors way and he wouldn’t release me to travel until I had attained the fifth path.”

__

Suki’s eyes widened, “you chose the warriors way? Unsurprising in a weaponsmith but I had hope to hear that you had chosen to follow your voice.”

__

Takara shrugged her shoulders, “the way felt right” was all she said, Suki nodded and then slid the screen to the backyard open, “they’re at the back, they are smelting with a traveling journeyman weaponsmith, good training for the apprentices.”

__

Takara nodded her head, she had done it many times with Arata, she stepped out and walked past the large flat boulder in the backyard.As she walked she could smell hot iron and ash and coals and she could hear the ringing of a hammer as it hammered into an anvil, the sounds were a pulse in her soul... always had been.

__

She cleared the workshops and saw about a half dozen men around a tall column smelter, a Tatara... they were making Tamahagane. It was a long process as it took three days after making the Tatara to refine and smelt the bloom, the Kera as it was called, but it was over she saw as she watched Arata bring a large sledge hammer to bring down the Tatara .

__

They cheered when they brought the glowing metal forth, an accomplishment for them all, the making of Tamahagane was labour intensive, but it was good practice for the apprentices.

__

As the cheers died down and the kera lost its heated colour the journeyman started explaining the properties of the metals the process had produced to the apprentices.

__

She wandered over, and saw that he wasn’t correct about several things, she sighed inwardly, this was the reason that her master opposed journeymen travels, a master should be the one to teach and as she watched the male get it wrong, she agreed with him.

__

“Incorrect,” she said and everyone turned to see who had interrupted the lesson, she saw Arata’s eyes widen, she however stepped over to the kera and pluck the piece from the males hand, it was burning hot - but of no mind to one who trained as she had.

__

”This isn’t nabe-gane,” she told the men gathered, in particular the apprentices, “it’s honcho-tetsu, its colour is slightly off,” she said as she held it to the light, reflecting, she took another small piece and held it beside it, “see? The colour is off, this is nabe-gane” she said as she indicated the second piece and put it back down, ”the light is better when holding to the sky than in the shadows and while one might mistake it for a nabe-gane a master would know immediately it isn’t.”

__

The apprentices stared at her, and the ringing hammer that had so methodically sounded its toll stopped, but the visiting journeyman immediately growled at her in affront.

__

“Who are you to question my knowledge,” he snapped, drawing himself up to try and intimidate her, she opened her mouth to reply but someone got ahead of her.

__

“Takara Kashi, a master weaponsmith capable of forging in power,” Shunso said as he walked out from the work room behind her, he was smiling as he came to stand next to Arata.

__

The journeyman blanched and stared at her in surprise, he knew her name it seemed.

__

“Takara-chan, you’ve returned,” Arata said to her with a smile.

__

“I have returned Sensei,” she said to him and gave him a bow that a student would to their master, the apprentices immediately started whispering to each other.

__

“None of that now you’re a master in your own right,” he looked her over, “and you know your worth.”

__

“Yes I do but you were still my master, and a student must always show their respect even after attaining their own mastery.”

__

“I see you follow the old path, it is one of respect and quiet dignity,” he nodded his head to her in pride at her, “come we are finished for the day,” he looked at his three apprentices, who were staring at her in stunned amazement, he growled and they immediately snapped their gazes to him, Arata it seemed hadn’t changed. “You may have the rest of the day off, enjoy it as it will be the last for sometime.”

__

They bowed low and were gone before he could change his mind, he turned to the journeyman, “we’ve given you the aid you required, are you still leaving tomorrow?”

__

“Yes, I am needed elsewhere,” the journeyman mumbled, not looking at Takara, Arata nodded and then gestured to Shunso and her to walk with him.

__

After they cleared the back and were in the manor and removing their outdoor shoes he looked at her, “I had a feeling he was wrong, but while I know how to forge ingots for other work I know so little about smelting Tamahagane, the red sand is difficult to work with. I didn’t feel I had the right to point it out, thank you for correcting the mistake.”

__

“Its a good thing I know what I’m talking about,” she said back with a easy smile, he gave a soft snort at her joke and then laughed.

__

“Good indeed, now come and we shall talk, Shunso will join us.”

__

He led her into his study and they all took a sitting position around his desk, he was still the master here, she thought with a smile, then he looked at her, “who did you train with?”

__

When she had written to them so many years ago she hadn’tmentioned who she was now apprenticed under, had said that she was safe and well on her way to becoming a master.It had been hard to send messages from the remote manor at the foothills of the Tengu Mountains but she knew she had owed them so much.

__

Arata though hadn’t finished, he had a scowl on his face, “I searched for you at the capital but found not a trace or word of you, the masters I had written too said you had never shown.”

__

“I apologise, my journey took me in a completely different direction, the war was not kind.”It wasn’t a lie, it hadn’t been, but it wasn’t the entire truth either for that she would keep to herself. And now that a new Emperor had risen from the ashes of the madness that her paternal grandfather had revelled in, peace was slowly beginning its triumphant march across the south.

__

He grimaced and thumped his big fist on the table, she jerked in surprise, he was angry... but at himself, with a sigh he shook his head, “I knew I should have kept you on and waited to send you away,” he told her apologetically.

__

Shunso nodded, “we worried until we got your letter, war came so quick and the letters since said that you were hard at work and enjoying learning, but you never once said who your master was.”

__

“Haruhiko Aya” she said softly.

__

They both stared at her, Shunso with dropped jaw and Arata with wide eyes, he spluttered, paused then spluttered again “how? He hasn't taken an apprentice for well over fifteen thousand years.”

__

“He saved my life,” she said with a reminiscent smile, for her grandfather truly had and had given her so much more, but she didn’t tell them that, she could not claim family lines or blood-ties with him, to do so would bring danger so she told him an abbreviated version. “When I saw his forge he was amused by my glee and delight, we spoke, I had no idea that I was speaking to the Haruhiko Aya but when he asked to see my scythe I showed him, he said the masters you had written too were not good enough, he then told me he would take me on, you can imagine my shock when I realised who he was. I reached my mastery five hundred years ago and attained the fifth path a few months ago.Only now would he allow me to travel.”

__

“The warriors way? And the fifth path? well done girl - I’ve only attained the third, are you trying for all twenty one?”

__

“Yes, mastery of self is paramount in attaining true peace within,” she recited.

__

Shunso was just smiling at her, “I wonder where you’ll be in fifty thousand years,” he said again to her, she smiled at the memory of him saying that to her.

__

She smelt no lust or want on him and the look he gave her was full of fondness, she knew she was not attracted to him anymore, her body hadn’t flushed with heat or desire and neither had his, their moment was well and truly gone... which was good because the idea she had had when she had first seen his bracelet was possibly more attainable.

__

“There are two reasons I have come sensei,” she said to Arata, bringing her attention back to him just as the shoji screen slid back and a female kitsune bowed herself in, she had a tea tray and Takara could smell the mochi she had brought with her.

__

“Otōsan, anata, I bring tea,” she said softly, Takara examined the female, her tails and ears were dark grey and blonde tipped and she carried herself with confidence, she could sense power about her, but the power was soft and of the healing variety, Takara’s power had never flowed in that direction.

__

“Thank you Setsuna, Takara this is my daughter Setsuna, she is Shunso’s mate,” Takara nodded her head to her as he finished the introduction, Setsuna bowed to her and then after inquiring how Takara was she left.

__

Arata poured the tea for the three of them but she declined the mochi, it was sweet which she liked but it was too... squishy and it got stuck in her fangs.

__

“He looked at her after they had all taken the first sip, it was bitter thought Takara with an internal sigh, but still drinkable.

__

“Now what is your reason?” He asked her as he placed his cup on his desk.

__

Takara called in a masterfully crafted Karakuri box, it was shallow and about sixty centimetres long, she handed it over to him bowing from the waist.

__

“I owe a debt, but in lieu of coin I bring you this,” Arata carefully took it and placed it gently on the table in front of him.He took off the lid and paused before laying it down with a soft click, he looked up at her, wonder in his eyes as he reached into the silk padded box and withdrew a Tantō blade.

__

“I need to set the blade to you still,” she said, in other words she needed his blood and power so that it would work for him, one of the two techniques employed by her craft to ensure a weapon of power responded to the intended user “but I hope that this small offering goes to pay the debt I owe you sensei,” she said and bowed again.

__

“Ohhh Takara,” he murmured as he withdrew the blade from its green lacquered sheath, the hum of its song was light and airy and the light of the sun through the open screen doors to the courtyard made the denyoku-sen, the power lines along the blade glimmer brilliantly. 

__

She watched as he inspected it, and then as a true master metalsmith would flared his power along the blade, “you are truly a master,” he said to her, so much pride in her accomplishment was in his yellow eyes, “I accept the gift and no debt do you owe, is there any other reason you have come?.”

__

“Yes and it involves Shunso,” she turned to the other kitsune and bowed, but before she did she saw the look of surprise and curiosity, she sat back up, “congratulations on attaining your mastery and in your mating.”

__

He bowed back to her, “thank you and I extend the same, but what would you have of me?”

__

“I am a weaponsmith, I create the blades and the weapons so prized by the warriors of the Way but I cannot make the components for the entire weapon, I must send the blade on to others in their craft to make the weapon in its entirety.I can make the handle and the grip weave and also the sheath and lacquer it because my master too was versed in this, but I cannot make the Tsuba, the Menuki or engrave the horimono. I wish to learn the delicate point work for those particular components and am willing to pay a master for their time and knowledge in their craft.”

__

Both of them stared at her, it wasn’t that it wasn’t done, but it wasn’t often that metal smiths crossed over into other crafts, Shunso had done it so she was sure she wouldn’t receive condemnation for daring to ask. And she couldn’t inlay, she couldn’t carve or engrave and had no idea how to do the precision work it took to craft something so ethereally beautiful as the Tsuba could be. And she _needed_ to learn, it was almost a compulsion.

__

“You’re asking me to train you?”

__

Takara held up her wrist, “you’re a master silversmith Shunso and your work is incredibly delicate and detailed”, she said as she showed them the bracelet she wore.

__

He blushed at her compliment as Arata looked thoughtfully at her, “There is more to this,” he declared and she nodded her head to him unsurprised that he had realised that she had an ulterior motive, but she trusted these two, there was no guile in them and their hearts were good and kind.

__

“There is,” with that she took out an ancient scroll and gently uncapped it, pulling out the large schematic and diagram, she waited until they removed everything off the table, with it unrolled they could see what she hoped to accomplish.

__

They both sucked in a breath.

__

Takara and Takahiro had taken to wandering the mountains near their home when their grandfather had given them a day off, Takara enjoyed the freedom and was exceedingly good in ferreting out secret places, one of those places had been a cave within a cave within a crevice she had shimmied down.She hadn’t been scared of getting stuck, she would merely call in her power and use her fire to travel back home if need be. But she had discovered the remains of a truly ancient forge and the schematics for weapons of power unlike anything seen before.They had taken her and her grandfathers breath away too. 

__

She watched as they looked them over, it was a Naginata, the principle weapon of the Kitsune and it was stunning.

__

‘Everything about this is metal,” Arata said to her softly, which was highly unusual for a Naginata, the shaft was made of wood, Takara nodded and said, “yes, from the decorations along the shaft to the shaft itself, all of the components of the weapon are metal and _every_ component is forged in pure power, in a way that is and isn’t like what we do now to forge weapons of power.To craft this I need to master all elements of it, and that includes the silver and gold work because I must forge them in the fire of power and then work them with that power.”

__

She paused and sipped her tea, then continued, “it calls for precision and I have to craft tools of power to be able to do the work needed in making this Schematic.”

__

Shunso frowned as he reached out and delicately touched the diagram for the guard of the Naginata, “like how you craft a weapon of power but with tools?”

__

Before she could answer Arata said, “has that been done before?”

__

“I’ve never heard of any Smith using tools of power to forge and create, it’s why I’m so curious to see how this works,”she had actually already started, and she knew by the end of her journey now, she would be crafting the fine tools for gold and silver smithing. 

__

They were silent at her words and then Shunso spoke, “Arata... I want to help Takara in this, I know its near the time where the farmers need our help but I feel strongly about this.”There was excitement in his voice as he pointed to the schematic, “look at it, I want to see it _shine._ ”

__

She was so thankful that he was willing to help her on this, but he obviously needed Arata’s permission, Arata was the master here, “I can help with the farmers orders” she offered, ”I’m particularly good at nails,” she joked nervously, her tension high as she as she watched Arata. Arata raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged, “a master in my field must know steel and iron, the blacksmiths craft - I had to master that before I moved onto weapons.”

__

“Then if you are willing to help around the forge then I am willing to let Shunso teach you, and don’t think it won’t be nails, I had complaints for years that the quality of nails had declined when you left... and I agree you will pay for his time and the tools.”

__

She took a deep breath and let it loose, the tension she had held since the idea of having Shunso teach her dissipating.

__

As Arata stood to inform his mate just who was staying with them for the foreseeable future, Shunso scooted over to her, “tell me more of this Takara chan and tell me more of your life,” she smiled at him and nodded her head, and so she did, smiling as Suki and Arata join in as they came back. It was good to be back among them, she had spent too few years with them, but those years had been so informative.They had taught her friendships could be made among the kitsune, for they had given her theres freely and in love, the bonds of kith were both a treasure and a gift.Now as she sipped her tea she had realised another lesson in life, those who held you up didn’t have to be blood or family or clan... kith were just as important.It was so apparent now she thought ruefully as she now understood her fathers lesson on the four bonds in life, they were kith to her... and she too them.

__

Suki smiled at her and said, “I am so glad you are staying.”

__

“So am I Suki,” she said, dropping the san, knowing that as she did Suki would know why, the older kitsune did immediately and she nodded her head at Takara.

__

“Good,” she said then patted her hand, “good, you’ve learned.”

__

And she had, a lesson for life, bonds of kith could not be forced, she had learned that now and how to recognise when they had formed, she smiled into her tea, this had been a good lesson to learn.

__

__

__

Takara stood there gasping, the sweat poured off her in running rivulets and her clothes were soaked, she was so utterly drained, not just in physical strength but in mentally, emotionally and in power.

__

She had never found the limits of herself before but she had now, it had taken a century of independent training and thirty years of blood sweat and tears, thirty years of constant power drawing, thirty years at a weapon that was unlike anything she had seen.

__

She staggered away from the naginata, it was wrapped in blue flame and power, and it sung with a note so strong and so harmonious that it was unlike any weapon of power she had ever heard.

__

“Congratulations Takara,” her master said seriously from where he stood near the ancient forge, her legs buckled under her and she sat down in the dirt of the cave that she had been working in, she looked at him, he stared at what she had created, his face pale and his gaze fearful.

__

What had she done wrong? She thought, so tired that she really didn’t want to think about it, she just wanted to sleep.

__

“You have crafted a Great Weapon,” his sad whisper cleared her mind enough to focus, a Great Weapon? Oh by the stars she thought in disbelief tinged with horror as she looked back up at the Naginata. It was an incredibly wrought piece, highly decorated in gold and silver Kitsune dancing up the shaft... the shaft of black steel ate the light and it’s blade held a blueness to the steel along with the rippling denyoku-sen.

__

It looked like a work of art but it’s echo was a roar of power that shouted _I am more._ It was truly a Great Weapon, they were almost a myth, a legend of the World, the weapons of Power forged in methods lost to time and war, and the Darkness that Ate All Things.Their legend though was harrowing, they could level mountains and turn the course of the tides with the power that the could hold, they were bound utterly to the person who wielded them.And if it were known she could make them? She understood her grandfathers sadness, it was reflected in the tinge of horror that she felt.Demands from the Emperors would come in, from Generals and Denka’s alike, those who didn’t need the power yet craved it, they would want one, demand one... kill for one. 

__

Her loved ones would be in peril and so would she. 

__

If she caved and made them they would unleash them in their quest for more power and while that was cause for fear to her, worst of all...Questions would be asked and answers would be searched for, answers she wanted no one knowing.

__

“Are you sure?” she rasped hoping he was wrong, hoping she was too.

__

“Yes, you need to finish it granddaughter.”

__

She knew what he meant, the final step had sounded odd to her when she had read it but now it all made sense, she groaned and managed to get to her feet after the third try. She gripped the shaft at the hand point and let the power in it swell through her, it roared at her touch and it felt so right and so in tune with her, it’s song sang to her soul... there was almost a sentience to it... it wanted a name.

__

All Great Weapons had a name.

__

_“Taishoku,”_ she whispered, “I name thee, Taishoku.”

__

And she knew no more.

__

__

Chapter six

__

__

Takara growled as she felt the sleeve of her tunic rip as the sharp rock tore through, she wiggled in the tight passage of the cave a little more inching her way along the crevice that she had very nearly lodged herself into.

__

The things she did for knowledge she thought ruefully, but she moved along at a shuffle, crab walking her way down into the earth itself, because if she was right, at the end of this crevice would be a treasure worth the journey to get there.

__

It took her three hours, three hours of sharp rocks digging into her flesh, of tight corners that she had to contort herself into odd shapes to pass, but she made it too the end, she could see it, her Kitsunebii lit her path and there just meters from her was an opening into a cavern.

__

She managed to tear herself through it and flared her power out, letting orbs of blue flame light the cave and she sucked in a breath. 

__

She had been right.

__

The lost Library of the Wanderers, she swallowed, her eyes frantically racing over the scrolls and books along smashed and broken book shelves, so much damage she thought but there was so much that had survived too.The preservation wards set were still active.

__

She gave a tug on the clan bond she shared with Takahiro and within seconds one of her orbs of power was subverted by his own and he appeared in a blazing echo of power and fire.

__

He looked about, “you were right,‘ he purred with pleasure as he saw what she had discovered.

__

“Of course I was right Nii-san,” she smirked feeling smug that her hunch had been right.

__

“And oh so modest about it too,” he teased her as he reached out and tugged at her nose, “what does Ojīsan say about conceited behaviour,’ he asked her as he stood straight his arms held behind his back.

__

Takara sighed and then together, they recited their grandfathers lesson, “Theres a thin line between confidence and arrogance... its called Humility.Confidence smiles, arrogance smirks’ (AN) 

__

He was right, she was being arrogant, “I apologise,” she said to him, and he just chuckled.

__

“Your so easy to tease Imōto, you’re not being arrogant in a bad way, you’re taking joy in your discovery.”

__

With that he moved down and started to look over the books and scrolls.

__

Takara followed but she ruminated to herself as she did, true she was taking joy in her discovery but she was being arrogant... she thought more about it as she started the process of sorting what she had found. Humility, she pondered was the essence of being able to see the heart of the matter in front of you by being modest, it wasn’t thinking less of yourself as many Kitsune believed it was the belief of thinking of yourself less (AN). It was reflected in empathy which cannot be attained or truly understood without humility.What would that bring about in life? She supposed that those two traits could help with collaboration with others and in particular other youkai, it was an odd thought she decided and one that she wanted to meditate on more.

__

She unraveled the scroll she held as the thought of collaboration stuck in her head and she gasped at what she saw. 

__

An account of a clan with mixed youkai.

__

Goosebumps shivered along her skin, it was what her mind had been angling towards right then, she realised and she devoured the scrolls words in excitement.She had been taught from a young age that mixed clans were impossible, you never mixed the lines.Clearly in the age before the Darkness had descended on their world... the youkai had, “Nii-san,” she breathed.

__

“Hmmm,” she heard him utter as he held and read the scroll he had in front of him.

__

“Mixed clans,” she said to him excitedly, he looked up with a frown.

__

“What?”

__

“The clans were once mixed, here, listen to this “the kitsune of the no Aragu along wth the Ha-inu and Kirin closed the meeting with the Bakeneko and Nekomata of the Grujin, the clans would join _as one_ under the leadership of the No Aragu, strengthening their position against the Ryuijin that threatened their lands.”

__

She looked up at him, “have you ever heard any mention of this?”

__

“No,” he said his curiosity high as he came over and took the scroll from her, she pulled another, the account flowed on from the last one.

__

The two clans had become one, fought the Ryujin and then stayed as one clan, their position strengthened with their strengths overcoming the weaknesses in each race. This was so exciting she decided, sitting down and reading the account of the battle.

__

Takahiro read over her shoulder, one scroll led to another, which led to a masterful drawing of the battle.

__

She ooohed over the piece, and even Takahiro hummed in appreciation, whoever had drawn it was a master but the subject showed the destruction of the Ryujin - and so many different youkai working together.Humility and Empathy, she thought brought about a strengthening within and without.

__

“Let’s see what else we can find,” she said to him in excitement, he nodded and the two of them continued their search.

__

Scientific dissertations from other worlds, lost art, new ways to craft items, accounts of other worlds and races - all of it made her heart sing with excitement and she knew she was going to spend hours devouring what these pages held.

__

Hours later, they had amassed a plethora of information, they placed the scrolls and books in the chests they had called in and Takahiro said to her, “I’ll take them to the repository, do you want to keep the originals?”

__

She nodded her head, “yes, and pay for another notarised copy of each,” she said, she wanted both original and copy, no matter the wheedling done by the sages who ran the Repository, they could have their own copy as per the agreements.

__

The Repository of Knowledge had grown over thecenturies and millennium staying true to its purpose, the gathering of knowledge to be shared by all, and thats what she did, everything she discovered went to the Library... except for one thing, she had never shared the practice of making Great Weapons, and she never would.

__

There were only four people in the world who knew that she could craft them, her brother, her grandfather and Shunso and Arata - as she had promised to show them the finished weapon, they had seen it and understood its potential for destruction. 

__

They had sworn never to reveal her secret. 

__

But she had been able too over time, use certain elements in the making of a great weapon to hone her craft, her weapons had become more highly valued - the distinct blue rippling of the blade her signature look, it had made her famous in the last fourteen thousand years, her legend starting to eclipse her grandfathers, much to his delight.

__

She looked about her, they had stripped the shelves bare, and gently wrapped the several items they had found, each would be donated to the Repository. 

__

Time to return home.

__

Takahiro would travel on to the Capital, and she wanted her forge, besides she had a commission she needed to finish.

__

She had been distracted while perusinga scroll from another of her finds - it had led her here, but she needed to finish, the Morihira general wanted his Naginata.

__

She called in her fire, feeling it infuse her and the heat warmed her soul, she focused on where she wanted to be, crafted a clear image of it in her mind, her forge... her sanctuary and then she stepped forward.

__

Through fire she traveled, one step out of time and space and it brought her where she wanted to be, in the huge cavern she called home.

__

She released her power and let it light her way, not that she needed it, and walked towards her forge deep within the earth, she preferred the earth as she could truly set her power free and not worry about another feeling her strength. It was why she forged here, why she had created Taishoku deep with in the earth.The earth sheltered and protected, just as the stars guarded and guided.

__

She picked up the curved blade for the Naginata from where she had left it and flowed blue fire over it, yes she thought in satisfaction, it was ready, time to forge the rest.

__

In the end of three days, she had a brilliantly crafted and simply wrought Naginata, a weapon of power fit for a General.She moved through the forms and the blade hummed to its makers dance as she moved, she spun, she thrust and she worked her way through the 31 higher Kata’s of the Warriors Way, designed for the use of the Naginata.

__

Her power crackled through the weapon as she swung it to a perfect stop and she let it go, the weapon was ready.

__

Time to deliver it.

__

She grimaced, if it was time to deliver, she had to bathe, she made it quick, lamenting the fact that neither her brother or her grandfather where here to help her with her tails, or her grandfather to pull the water from her.She had yet to even start learning that, she had no authority in water, as with all kitsune her domain was fire, and she had yet to learn true mastery of self, once she did that she would be able to start the process of learning to mimic other powers.

__

She chose her clothing with care, clothing was another type of armour, and the Morihira General had shown interest in her before, truth be told - he interested her as well.

__

The furisode she chose was blue as most of her clothing was, she liked the cool colour in all its shades, the elaborate embroidery was Tengu made so it shimmered in rock spider silk, flowers and fans of gorgeous colour.She did her hair simply, dressing it to frame her face and compliment the pins and silk flowers that would go in her hair. That done she used a touch of colour on her lips and a shimmer of pearl powder on her eyelids.

__

There she thought, as she looked in the mirror, she scrubbed up rather well, she knew now that she scrubbed up better than well.

__

She stood and walked with a confidence that few had obtained by her age, she was a master of her craft, and a warrior on the Eighteenth Path, she griped the Naginata, and ran her flame over it once more, giving it a final polish in power, the letting it go to hover in front of her she called in the carved black box that she had commissioned for this, one day she would learn the craft but she was more concentrated on the Way at the moment.

__

She opened the box and placed the weapon in the silky pad, fitting it into its housing and then she placed another piece of silk over it, that done she vanished it.

__

Time to leave for the capital.

__

The Capital of the Southern Lands of Nihvon was a vast and old City of the world, it was an eclectic mix of cultures and styles as the youkai of the south banded together to keep the South alive and well.She loved and hated it, loved it for its clash of cultures and the vividness of the peoples that made it up, an that included the kitsune, she hated it because of the pomp and ceremony of the nobles seemed to infuse the place.Pomp and ceremony did her head in.

__

She arrived through fire, she stepped into the Hall of Arrivals and walked as if she owned the place.It was a trick she had learned from her brother, if she looked as if she belonged, people left you alone, so she looked like a noble and acted like it too.

__

The guards immediately left her alone, people moving out of her way as she walked from the stone and wooden hall of the great fire that people were allowed to use to travel, it had been a power used by the Great Clans for many many millennium, until its started popping up among those who weren’t, that and pocket dimension creation.It had caused some amount of consternation and anger among the Great Clans but no one had been able to trace the source of the leak of knowledge... she may or may not have something to do with it.

__

As the fire flared behind her and she felt a Tengu step from its heat and onto the deck, she couldn’t help the smile of satisfaction.

__

She stepped out into the bustle of the city and was struck by the cold wind of winter, she winced she forgot it was this cold south at this time of the year, she brought up her tails and wrapped herself a little in a few of them, letting the curl about her to warm her, she turned to wards the Palace, high on its hill over looking the city and its many noble compounds.

__

__

Takara stood at the gates to the Manor of the Morihira, the large stone clan crest declaring to all who the large impressive compound belonged too, she didn’t need to tell the guards who she was, she was expected, the let her in both of them looking over her for the weapon.

__

She smiled at them and said, “warriors your general gets first look,”

__

They looked contrite, “our apologies Takara-tono.”

__

She walked way from the front gate, taking the stone path and covered walkway to the front of the large ornate manor, a Kirin servant bowed to her, “be welcome Takara-tono, Seji Rikugan-taisho is expecting you.”

__

She nodded and stepped into the halls, she was led forward though rooms and walkways that held works of art and tapestries of the greatest of skill, racks of weapons that were stunningly made until she was shown to a small intimate garden, the servant bowed and said that he waited her beyond the path.

__

A small brook ran over moss covered stone, and the garden was filled with the artfully twisted and miniature trees of a master in bonsai.She adored bonsai trees, had several at her grandfathers manor, but these were old, some came as high as her knee, some as small as her hand and they were arranged around the garden in an aesetically pleasing manner creating a path to a bamboo grove.She followed it and walked past the close growing young bamboo and stoped when she came to the clearing beyond.

__

Oh my, she thought feeling her blood warm in attraction, Seji had his katana and was dancing a Kata of the most complex sort, one she had never seen before, which said a lot considering she had already mastered the Katana... yet one thing was true, you never stoped learning when on the Path, she tracked every movement, watching every minute detail.

__

Seji Rikugan-Taisho, a scion of the Morihira and second eldest of the clan Denka had a pair of formal dark red hakama pants on, and his grey nagajuban had been pushed down and off his chest so it was pooled at his waist.Ohh but he was a spectacular specimen of a male kitsune she had noticed before, and she noticed now with deep appreciation.His nine white and red tails were held in perfect form to be armed if needed in the bladed dance, and his long hair was half up, she had particularly like the three gold studs in his left ear.

__

When they had met she had seen his look of appreciation and had scented his desire for her, and it had been deliberate on his part, she hadn’t responded even though she had felt her own blood quicken, but as she had spent the afternoon with him going over the design he had wanted they had sent sometime speaking, and her attraction grew.He was a Master of the Warriors Way, a general of the Morihira’s forces and he was well educated, she had seen how he had acted around the servants of the clan, he treated them as close to equals. She had been impressed.

__

As she watched him close the Kata and come to a stop, the blade in perfect form to the wide stance he had taken, she let her scent travel, letting him know she was there.She had dampened it when she had arrived, he didn’t seem surprised though, he stood straight and executed a formal bow to her, “Takara-tono, I knew you were there,” he said to her, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine and she saw his breath mist as he spoke, it was icy cold and he was half naked.

__

She bowed to him low, as his rank demanded, and then stood up, “I have brought you your weapon, Seji-sama,” as she wasn’t of the clan, she didn’t have to call him by his rank within the clan, so she adopted the more formal prefix in situations like this.

__

She saw excitement in every line of him as he quickly pull his nagajuban up, which was a pity she was really enjoying the view.

__

“Wonderfull, let us go inside, the wind has turned chilly,” he held out a clawed hand to her and she came forward to take it, she was surprised when he didn’t take her back the way she came but past another thick line of bamboo to an enclosed three level pagoda, he led her in and the scent of him pervaded the place, his scent and another’s.He had taken her to his personal quarters.

__

The first floor was an open floor, the tatami mats and the lack of any walls or furniture told her it was a room to practice form and body in, a Dojo.He led her past to a set of ornately caved wooden stairs, the second floor was divided, Into a library, study and dining area, it was a look into Seji himself she saw... because these divided areas were packed with... _stuff,_ he liked clutter.Her attention was suddenly distracted by another, she double blinked and realised that Seji had an identical twin, a rare occurrence to the kitsune.

__

And his twin was a scholar, he wore the official robes of a government officer of the first rank, blue denoting the treasury, gold denoting the rank.

__

He had a stack of reports on his desk and he sat there mulling over a scroll with a deep frown of concentration.

__

“Mitsuo put down that boring report and come greet Takara-tono,” Seji said.

__

Mitsuo grunted, ignoring him for a few seconds and then must have realised that he had been spoken to, he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw her.He looked her over and the same look of appreciation that his brother had glinted in his eyes.

__

Oh dear, she thought, now she had both brothers expressing an interest in her, she wasn’t the type to dally with both on a string, and she would never choose one brother over the other so she knew that the thoughts she had about Seji in her bed were now nothing more than a dream.

__

With an inward sigh she tramped down the heat in her veins, Mitsuo stood up and she could see that his frame was as muscular as his brothers.So, she thought while he didn’t have the aura of one who followed the warriors path as he had the self esteem of a scholar she was very certain he knew his way around the weapons of his brother.In other words he was a solider, one who practiced weapons without following the Warriors way

__

He came over to her and bowed a greeting, “Takara-tono, I’ve heard so much about you, your reputation precedes you and Seji won’t shut up about you.”

__

She felt herself blush, that was very forward she thought as Seji hissed and hit his brother over the head, such a sibling thing to do, she and Takahiro often hit each other over the back of the head over an issue or slight.

__

Mitsuo moved just in the nick of time and growled back, “what? It’s true, you haven’t stopped gushing over her eyes.” He dodged another hit and to Takara’s surprised stepped behind her, “I don’t blame you but I won’t lie Nii-san, you know this,” he said slyly from behind her.

__

Wonderful, she was between the two anyway now.

__

Seji gave a glare directed at his brother but he bowed low to Takara, “my apologies Takara-tono for my twins informal and rude behaviour, I should have known he would not take this seriously.”

__

“It’s okay, I have a brother too, we fight, often, I know how much of a handful they can be,” she assured him, trying to think of how to get out and away from the two of them before she started to laugh. She didn’t want to encourage them.

__

“This is the last I share in my joys with you,” he growled to the kitsune male behind her

__

“Empty threat nii-san, we share in everything.”

__

Suddenly her arm was taken and Mitsuo stood beside her, she turned her head to look at him, one eyebrow raised, he gave her a charming smile that took her breath away, “I apologise, it is not often that I get to tease Seji and I see that I overstepped, but he was right, you have beautiful eyes.”

__

“Ahh, Thank you,” she said and extracted her arm, stepping back from him, she bowed to them both, “it is customary to give you the weapon in a place that you may use it Seji-sama,” hoping that they would come back to the more formal custom of this.

__

He sighed, “then downstairs, I had hoped for less formality, but if that is the way custom dictates.”

__

“Lunch will be here soon, we insist you join us Takara-tono,” Mitsuo said brightly as he walked towards the stairs going down as Seji once again gestured to her to come to him, he escorted her down.

__

She was quite sure she had never had an exchange like this she thought, her first meeting with Seji had been highly formal, this was everything but, usually the exchange was done in a dojo or a parade ground, often with the clans most important members in attendance.As she was taken back downstairs, it was just the three of them. 

__

In the center of the large area she looked about, “is there anyone else attending?” Possibly the Denka or his mentor.

__

“No,” they said in unison as they came to stand before her, both taking a far more formal stance.

__

She nodded her head and bowed, formally, “then let us begin,” she called in the long black box, elegantly crafted with the Morihira clan Crest in gold at its center, as the box hovered there, her power of blue flame held it aloft and she removed the lid, and still with power she removed the silk and lifted the Naginata.

__

It glowed, the steel of the blade a blue ripple that radiated with power, the deep ebony wooden shaft gleamed and the gold pointed butt and guard shimmered.

__

“Forged in the fire of power from iron to folded carbonised steel, quenched in water and your blood, I give you the Naginata you commissioned Seji Rikugan-Taisho,” she said formally and the blade hovered between them, blue fire dancing over it.

__

He took it, his own power rising and she felt the blade respond to the blood in his veins, his orange and yellow flame burst across and around, shoving hers away and the Naginata became _his._

__

She did so enjoy seeing the looks of awe and satisfaction on her clients faces when they received their Weapons from her, and it was with pleasure as she watched him step back and swing the pole weapon into a guard position, then transition through to a long step lunge.

__

It was perfectly balanced to his hand, the perfect length for his height and the perfect weight for his strength, and completely attuned to his power.

__

He hummed his appreciation, “Ototo, come dance with me?” He asked and Mitsuo called in his own Naginata, one of standard make but of expert quality.

__

She stepped back again giving the two room as they started to spar through some of the most difficult manoeuvres for the Naginata, Mitsuo was a master at the pole arm as well.

__

The two of them mirrored each other, and she saw that their bond was as tight as anything as they delivered blow after blow at each other, moving together in perfect harmony.

__

It was a battle dance that took her breath away.

__

“Takara-tono, you’re a Warrior of the Way, care to join us?” Seji asked as they transitioned intoanother set of manoeuvres.

__

She hesitated, she had never been invited to test out one of her own weapons in the hands of its owner before, she flexed her hand, and called in Taishoku.

__

In this form it looked similar to the one that Seji now wielded, it had taken her nearly a thousand years after making it to realise that it could actually shift its form, taking a more or less similar appearance to the sleek design preferred by the kitsune. When it was in this form, its power was severely limited, it felt and looked like a weapon of power, not the Great Weapon it was.

__

Which was perfect for her needs and made her wonder if that was the reason Taishoku had actually changed, it did seem to have a rudimentary sentience, nothing she could speak to but there was something there.

__

They both stopped and bowed to her, “come dance the bladed staff with us Takara-tono,” purred Seji as he spun his weapon and took a stance.

__

“We promise to go gentle,” Mitsuo purred back in the exact tone, mirroring his brother.

__

Oh really? she thought with a raised eyebrow and wrapped her power about her to change her clothes, calling in a practice set of dark blue and white Hakama and nagajuban, she changed before they realised she wasn’t in her kimono anymore.

__

And then she _moved,_ challenge accepted.

__

The three of the moved well together, attack and defence in a three way dance that left her sweating and breathing hard, the two were able to keep her moving as they not only mirrored each other but were able to move together without indicating what they were doing.It kept her guessing and more alert in a fight than ever, it was a spectacular work out but one she was destined to loose.As Taishoku was locked into an unmovable position by the twins own Naginatas and she was a kitsune filling to the two males, she found herself pressed against two chests.One at her back and one at her front... her tails which were in every direction were puffed up at the odd feeling of having two males she barely knew pressing against her.

__

“I’m done,” she said, her voice a little high as the blood surged through her heated her veins and the subtle scent of both lust and arousal tickled her nose.... aww no, she thought knowing that they would smell that.

__

Their grips shifted and she found that the pressing became more intimate, “gentleman,” she said a little desperately, “I apologise but I won’t choose one over the other.”

__

And she meant it.

__

She felt a clawed hand run its way from the sensitive base of a tail, and every nerve ending she had screeched in pleasure at that touch, another raked through her hair dislodging it from its up do to pull her head back so Mitsuo could bring his lips and fangs to her throat.

__

“We share in everything,” murmured Seji who was behind her in her ear, “we don’t want you to choose.”

__

Takara’s mind shifted as she panted in arousal, shocked at the thought and implication... both?... together?.... she swallowed, ohhhhhh.

__

“I’ve never done that before,” she managed to squeak, and she knew her voice conveyed nervousness and trepidation.

__

To which the twins reacted too, immediately, they stopped their seductive caresses leaving her heated body and stepped back, “our apology’s Takara-tono, the fight heated our blood and this is something we should have, would have discussed with you before hand if not for being so aroused by the fight,” Mitsuo apologised and Seji stepped from behind her as he came to stand next to his brother, both of them were aroused, she could smell it and see it.

__

She blinked realising that they were stopping because she had sounded scared and they respected that, she hadn’t wanted them to stop.

__

“Ah well,” Seji said with a charming smile, his cheeks flushed, “it would have been fun to transition this to weapons of another sort, but this type of encounter is not for everyone.”

__

She spluttered, assessing the situation and her own sudden disappointment, then found her courage, “I didn’t say stop,” their looks of contrite apology morphed to surprise, and she shrugged, a shy but sensual smile on her lips, “just be gentle, I’ve never done this before.”

__

The surprise heated quickly and after a look to each other, she once again became the very center of their attention.

__

And their attention was a game of deep seduction and the deepest of pleasures.

__

__

Takara brushed her long hair as she sat cross legged at the end of the large futon she had spent some considerable time in over the day and a half.To say the twins seduction and consequent sexual encounter had been demanding and incredibly erotic was an understatement of epic proportions.

__

She had never had an encounter with any of her lovers of the past like it, it had been fun, adventurous and more than just sex.There had been laughter, talking and some small amount of showing off between them all, which had then moved on to more sex, then food and then more talking and even more sex.The time spent with them had been pleasurable on far more levels than she was used too from a lover and it had touched a part of her soul that longed for companionship, she hoped that this was the start of something more between them.

__

Her body was still humming with pleasure, the two males were sleeping, as relaxed as she had ever seen them and she was loath to wake them to say goodbye, but she would not slip out like a thief in the night.

__

Seji stirred reaching across the space searching for her and woke when he didn’t find her, he sat up and then smiled as their eyes met.

__

“Takara, up for another round?” He purred.

__

She clearly wasn’t, she was fully dressed, “you insatiable beast,” she said fondly but shook her head, “no I’m afraid the two of you did me in.”

__

He gave her a smug smile of male satisfaction, she shook her head at the look, Mitsuo stirred then and sat up with a gasp, “what time is it?”

__

“Evening day after,” Seji said, and raised an eyebrow at his brothers curse, “something vexes you after the day we spent?”

__

“I had a meeting with the minister this morning,“ Takara winced and Seji grimaced, she opened her mouth to apologise but Mitsuo just flopped back into the futon, “he can growl, that was worth it.”

__

She blushed, “I need to leave,” she said softly, she really did, she had her own informal meeting to get too.

__

“Ahh well, such exquisite hours of unmitigated pleasure is always interrupted by reality,” Seji said and then stood up, followed by his brother, they called in their matching red and yellow robes and dressed informally as she stood pulling her hair back.

__

“We’ll see you to the front,” Seji continued as he walked over to a bell, Takara shook her head.

__

“I’ll leave by fire,” she didn’t really know how to act now, but Mitsuo came up behind her, his arms came from behind and pinned her to him as he wrapped himself and his tails about her.

__

“Such a pity we can’t keep you longer,” he murmured into her ear, she shivered her mind suddenly torn between her desires and her duty.

__

“Don’t tempt me, I need to return to my master,” she said apologetically, and he sighed.

__

“Pity, but the offer is always there, do come back when your free, we would love to spend more time in your delightful company... both dressed and undressed.”

__

Seji echoed his brothers words, and she smiled nodding her assent to their invitation.They said their goodbyes and she was thoroughly kissed by both of them, it was with a befuddled mind that she called in her power and left.

__

But she had every intention of returning when she could.

__

__

Takara walked into the courtyard of her grandfathers manor with a stride of satisfaction and a feeling of indulgence. She had indulged and enjoyed every second of it, she scented the air and turned towards the meditation garden, her grandfather was there.

__

She had gone to her sanctuary, washed, dried her blasted tails in the residual heat of the forge and then dressed comfortably, so was ready for whatever her master was going to put her through now.

__

“Ojīsan,” she said as she walked through the circular arch in the white stucco wall, he was raking the sands and paused looking up at her a soft smile on his lips.

__

She stopped and swallowed her heart all but freezing in her chest, there was a look of exhaustion in every inch of him, she had seen it once, in someone who had chosen to fade.

__

“No,” she said, denying it.

__

The smile he gave her turned sad, “yes Takara-chan, its time.”

__

“No,” she said again forcefully, taking a step towards him almost in challenge.

__

He sighed, putting the rake down in the sand, “my dearest child, come here,” she couldn’t help the sob that welled up and the tears that came with it but she came to him, and found the comfort she needed in his arms.“I am old child, so very very old,” he murmured into her ear, “and I am so tired, I’ve resisted the call to fade since you came into my life, you and Takahiro have given me a reason to push through. Watching guarding and guiding you both has been a pleasure and my greatest achievement, but you’re grown and have taken the 19th way... I wish I could stay longer but the weight... it’s too much child.”

__

She cried into his shoulder, her knees buckling at the truth she didn’t want to hear, for he was old, a true ancient of their race.And it would be selfish of her to plead with him to stay... he already had.He sat down, taking them both into the sand of his contemplation garden and he held her.As the sobs cleared, she nodded her head accepting his decision and felt his sigh in relief, “call your brother, I wish for you both to walk me to my final journey.”

__

As was his right, and her duty.

__

His right to ask for blood to be with him in the days it took for him to fade to death and journey into the next cycle, her duty to see him through it.

__

She nodded her head, and pulled away, wiping her eyes as she did with her sleeve, “I will be back Ojīsan,” she assured him and he held out a hand, she helped him to his feet, her heart aching.

__

He gave her a smile though and brushed a lock of her head back from her face, “I am proud of you Takara-chan, but you should have come seen me after attaining the nineteenth way,” he softly chided her.

__

she frowned, “when did I attain the new path?”

__

He blinked and then softly chuckled, “ahh my, you attained it without realising? your emotions must of been high when you did.”

__

She went scarlet, she had obtained the Path during sex? With the twins?

__

“Ahh,”she spluttered not sure how to tell him how she obtained it.

__

Haruhiko looked at her oddly and said, “It was about five days ago, I felt your psyche shift through the feelings and understanding of humility and empathy. What did you think made you obtain it?”

__

There was no way in the star given night she was going to answer that, her silence made him laugh and he ruffled her hair, “I can guess, I hope you enjoyed yourself, now go call your brother, I need to rest.”

__

He walked away from her slowly, his steps measured and controlled... and heavier that usual, she swallowed, her shoulders slumping, for just a minute... she had forgotten.

__

As Takara carefully watched him step to the pavilion next to the garden she closed her eyes and felt for the bond she shared with her brother.Out of the two of them, the clan stone that their father had found and created had recognised her as the leader when she had obtained her final tail.For thousands of years she had had no idea what to do with it, a clan of two was just the bond between them, but she had placed the Keibatsu Hoseki in Taishoku to protect it.So while she didn’t need the stone to see the bond of clan and blood she felt better when it was near to her hand.She called in Taishoku and sent the feelings of grief and pain down the bond, she felt the answering alarm and concern and knew he would be home soon.

__

With her brother called she went to the kitchens, she had sensed and smelled Maiko when she had arrived, she now heard her crying.Calming the Tengu down wasn’t easy Maiko had been the female who had looked after them all, and Takara was sure that there had been more between Haruhiko and Maiko than just friendship in the last few millennium, her grief was just as important as Takara’s own.She asked the female to go back to the Eyrie and inform the Kuutamo Denka that Haruhiko was fading then return to be by his side.She sent an invitation to Arbato to come if he felt the need to say goodbye, for as long as she had lived with Haruhiko the two of them often came together to play Go and Shoji, and drink wine and joke, their friendship ran deep.Many of the Kuutamo Tengu had a friendship with Haruhiko, he looked after their blacksmithing needs and they in turn ensured that he and his disciples were looked after, the manor sat on their lands as well.

__

With nothing better to do she gathered a tea tray and made a pot of green tea, as she took the tea tray she felt her brothers presence arrive, he was by her side in seconds, “what is wrong?” He asked, his amber eyes alight with concern.

__

She looked at him, her own eyes swimming and said simply, “he’s fading nii-san.”

__

Disbelief at first, turned to acceptance and deep grief, “Imōto,” he breathed, Takahiro and Takara may have been disciples to Haruhiko but he had mentored her both in the Warriors way and her craft, she had spent much time with Haruhiko. It wasn’t that their bond was closer, it was that Takahiro had finished his training in the Way and fulfilled the twenty one Paths to Mastery so much quicker than she had.He had left them years ago on his own choice to find a craft or another way with their blessing, she had stayed.

__

She gave him the bravest smile she could muster and said, “I will be strong for Ojīsan,”

__

He looked at her and nodded his head, “I know you will, and I will be here for you both.”

__

He leaned in and kissed her temple as he placed an arm around her shoulder hugging her to him, and she sighed at the familiar touch, needed it from him, one of his tails threaded through hers and she stayed a moment in the comfort of his embrace.

__

“Come, the tea will get cold,” she said after a few minutes, she didn’t say anything as he took the tray from her and they went to the Garden.

__

The next few days would be hard... in fact they would be some of the hardest she would ever know, but she would be there for Haruhiko as he had been there for her.

__

__

Takara stood stiffly in a Mofuku, the stark black well defined against her white tails and her intricately coifed hair, in silence she watched as the Emperors honour guard gently lifted Haruhikos lifeless body onto the litter they had brought with them.

__

An Ascetic had faded, one whose legend had sung to the sky and on the wind... who had fought the Darkness three times in his lifetime, each time his mastery of the warriors way had saved the lives of so many, Haruhiko had led countless into battle and led them out again.

__

The order had arrived from the Emperor... a funeral fit for one who had spent his life in Service to the South, it would be an affair of epic proportions as Haruhiko was Celebrated for the deeds he had done.

__

Yet Haruhiko had wanted to meet her fire on his death, to have his ashes scattered in the forest, he had lived simply for so long, he had wanted a simple remembrance. When the detachment had arrived that morning she had argued and been overruled by the General of Emperor Masamitsu’s honour guard, Seji Rikugan-Taisho of the Morihira. She had wanted to smash him into the ground and fight for the right to give her grandfather his last request, but Haruhiko wasn’t clan and he had never claimed blood ties to her or Takahiro, she may have been able to argue the right if he had.

__

Seji had been firm, he had his orders and Imperial Orders could not be disobeyed, but she had seen the pain in his eyes at her argument, he had no choice just as hers had been taken away from her. 

__

She wanted to scream her anguish to the sky, to crawl into the branches of the willow tree that had been her grounding place so she could help herself adjust to the roiling emotions within, but there had been no time.

__

Takahiro held their masters Naginata, as she held the Katana and Tantō blade, their blood was thinner and the three blades wouldn’t answer their power... the steel would die with him, never to be used again.

__

When the litter was lifted, her brother stepped forward and placed the Naginata beside him, and she placed his blades underneath his cold limp hands.

__

Then as per _protocol_ she took position at the front of the litter, as the older accepted disciple she technically outranked her brother, it was her duty to lead the honour guard.She would give up that post to the three other disciples who would join them in the sky as they traveled to the Capital.

__

She took a deep breath, the numbness of the last few days no longer protected her and her heart felt like it was breaking. she had nothing to hold onto except her pride.

__

Pride she thought in disdain, pride was the poison... the basis of disrespect, the Emperors pride was putting her grandfathers memory through a show to dazzle the masses. That she had to hold her head high now when she felt her self-worth fall and was reeling at the feeling of insecurity again weighed heavily on her, but she was a Disciple of the Warriors Way... she would see her duty done through the pride of others... and her own.

__

She felt something shift in her and sighed in grief, Seji had come to stand beside her and she saw him look at her, he turned and nodded his head as did several other masters of the way who had come to pay their respects.

__

She had just mastered the 19th way... Pride had been this lesson.She also knew that the lesson she took from it was not the lesson most kitsune did, the lessons often were different for each person who attained the path.That way each grew into their own potential, their own person.

__

She gathered her power below her, a cloud to carry her aloft and into the sky, the journey would take a week, a week of spectacle for those who gathered to watch.

__

“I’m sorry Takara,” she heard from Seji, she let her tail lightly touch his, her message clear, she didn’t blame him.

__

She felt his tension abate a little and when he gave the order to move out, she led them aloft and to the sky, heading towards the capital, they were joined by the Kuutamo Tengu, the Denka of the clan, Abarto flying next to her carrying his baby fledgling Hibiki.They had been a great source of strength in the last days, especially when the order from the Capital came just after Haruhiko’s death.As Abarto had promised her, they would fly with them for awhile.

__

The journey was hellish, she gave over to Master Gorito, the oldest of Haruhiko’s living disciples, he had held her hand for comfort in the few minutes allowed and she took her spot beside her brother. The descent and procession into the city was a blur, as were the faceless crowds who had come... most to gawk and some to mourn.

__

The funeral went on and on, as the five of them stood at the Emperors side, as those whose self importance led them to speak of a male they barely knew and his accomplishments. As they spoke more words than what was polite, she felt her anger turn to rage, how dare they!.

__

And when it was over... when her beloved Ojīsan lay under the fire of the Emperor it was over, she took a deep breath and forced herself to relax.

__

She gave the Emperor the bow his rank demanded, knees to the ground head bowed to meet the floor on flat hands.Matsumitsu told her and the five disciples of Haruhiko to rise, commended them all for their devotion to their master and then after a speculative look at her, left.

__

What was the bet she got a missive from him, she thought in disgust, the five of them spoke a little their hearts heavy and they soon parted, leaving her and Takahiro alone for the first time since Haruhiko had faded.

__

Her brother looked at her, she had known that he had something to tell her since he had arrived at the manor, but now was the time, not before, “I have been accepted once more into the halls of law to study,” he said to her.

__

She gave him a tight smile, “I see,” she said simply.

__

“I won’t take it until you’re -“

__

“Takahiro,” she interrupted him, “we are not mated to be at each other’s side at all times,” he was silent, shocked at that pronouncement.

__

He hesitated and then nodded his head to her, “I will visit the manor often, and you will have the next path to attain, and your commissions,” he said into the stilted tension that had followed her words, she could see she had hurt him, but right now she really couldn’t care.

__

“You may, but I won’t be there.”

__

Takahiro frowned, his fingers brushing over the fur puff of his formal haori, she had made him nervous, “where will you be?” He asked her finally.

__

“As far from the South as I can get.”

__

He looked at her alarmed, he reached out to grip her by the upper arms, “you’re leaving? why?”

__

Takara looked at him then, and whatever he saw made him flinch and step back from her, his hands falling away, “do you remember the storm nii-san?” She asked him gently, she saw him swallow and nod his head, how could he forget the storm of power that had brought hers... she gave him a smile that made him pale, “I’ll return when I no longer feel like unleashing it.”

__

There was nothing more to say to him, she kissed him on the brow and left him there, knowing that in that moment she had terrified him.

__

__

Chapter seven

__

__

Takara walked the steps to the palace proper, and the guards who stood there bared her way, “none except the masters of the way,” one intoned at her.

__

She looked at them one eyebrow raised, “you haven’t inspected my aura,” she said to them, her voice slightly cold, one frowned at her and did.

__

He flinched, “my apologies hakasa, there aren't many women who walk there Warriors Way,”

__

“But there are a few and by the end of this war there will be more, check your privilege,” she said to them.

__

She had been in the east when the land bonds had rippled through the souls of every youkai, it had been followed by a gut wrenching dismay unlike anything she had ever felt before. She had recognised it form the memoirs of her mentor, the Land Bonds had sent the warning - the Darkness was rising, it meant that two Emperors had failed their Duty.

__

For twenty-four thousand years, she had kept away from the south, her pain too raw, her grief too hard, it had taken new friendships to help her overcome it, she had tempered her rage into calmness and her heart had settled in time.

__

The lessons she had learned had seen her Master the Warriors Way, she had immersed herself into the cultures of the west, than the north and then the east, ever learning ever moving forward in both her desire to learn and to grow.

__

She had seen things that no kitsune ever would, had developed friendships that most of her kind would never know, and she had found those lost and secret places filled with knowledge and understanding.She had looked for the secrets to answers about her own past, wanting to know why she had been born as she had, she hadn’t found them but she had found so much more that had helped her move forward. 

__

Now she had returned, it was a call in her soul that she couldn’t really explain, other than that the call needed to be answered. sSe walked with a calm quite confidence, much different from when she had been younger, and a little more proud of herself. 

__

She had spent considerable time learning the twenty-six virtues the Sages of the Four Great Temples had all said that she needed to master in order to have full mastery of Self.Many had already been learned on the Warriors Way, but when she had obtained her Master at the twenty-first path she had known she hadn’t mastered her Self. It had left her feeling bereft and lied too, she had sought guidance through the Sages of the four great Temples, it had been one of the few times she had returned to the South. 

__

Fifteen thousand years ago she had met Hibiki, of the Kuutamo at the Southern Temple of the Sky, she had remembered him as a sleepy little fledgling who had pinched her nose and he had remembered the stories his father had told him of her.They had started up a friendship and when the time came for her to leave the Southern Temple on her Path, he had joined her... wanting to see the World.

__

She had learned peace from him and a friendship that had turned into a deep love.They cared not for race and while a relationship with a youkai not of your type wasn’t uncommon, it was often frowned upon. 

__

The both of them didn’t care, neither did Arbato when he had found out... his letter to her merely saying that he wished them the best.

__

But with the summons she had needed to return to the Capital of the South and Hibiki has answered the summons of the Karasu Tengu, the leader of the Tengu Clans, who in turn answered to the Emperor. 

__

The guards moved to let her pass and she stepped into the halls of Attainment, taking in each ay and Craft as she moved towards the circular throne room... where the nine tiers rose high and those clans or who ever had been summoned sat... and the Emperors throne stood low.It was supposed to humble the Emperor.... it rarely if ever did.

__

The next set of guards she came to bowed to her, then one must have recognised her.

__

“Takara-hakasa , the disciples of Haruhiko Aya are gathered within on the ground tier.”

__

She nodded her thanks to them and step into the opened door.

__

She heard the whisper behind her, “that’s the maser weaponsmith, the one the Emperors been searching for.”

__

Emperor Yoshiyuki of the Morihira, she hadn’t received a summons she thought wondering when he had sent it.

__

She pricked her ears to hear the rest of their whispers, “about time, he sent the messenger a century ago.”

__

Hmmm, she thought, she’d been travelling near to the limits of the Eastern Empire for the last two centuries. The islands of the aquatic races of youkai who lived mainly in the East with is vast tracks of water and oceans were treasure troves to those willing to hunt for clues on the surface of the land.It was not a land that kitsune trod lightly, if at all... the deep waters and the marshes gave no kitsune comfort.

__

But she had adapted, still hated water but she had survived the occasional... more than occasional dunking into the ocean, and she had had Hibiki at her side to dry her off.

__

She walked into the throne room past the angled tiers ad the voices swelled as she came to the main circular floor, there were many gathered, but the call had come for the Masters of the Warriors Way to mobilise, here they would be given command of Imperial Forces, and then placed under the command of a General. 

__

They who had gathered here were the leaders, they were what led the might of the Southern Army into war against the Darkness that Eats All Things, as it had been for four hundred thousand years... there were some here, not many, who remembered the last one seventy-five thousand years ago. When the war had lasted for six thousand years and the cost had been incalculable.

__

And now she was one of them, as a Master of the Warriors Way she was considered one of the best.She had never led in battle, had never led an army or fought one of the numerous wars that broke out between each of the empires, but here she was answering the Emperors call.

__

She stepped out onto the floor, her gaze locking with Takahiro across the distance as he stood with three others on the ground tier.

__

As Disciples of Haruhiko they were considered some of the Empires greatest warriors, trained by the best, Takahiro, Gorito, Shizuo, and Hiromu. Hiromu wasn’t there, she hoped that meant he hadn’t arrived yet, but the doors would close soon. Time was nigh for the Emperor to seek their counsel and give them their command.

__

There were three hundred and and forty two masters gathered, and nearly all of the fell silent as she walked across the throne room to her brother, she wasn’t the only female, but females were rare.

__

Takahiro smiled as he raised his hand to her, she took it, feeling the gentle grasp and the touch of blood and family, she felt something that had been niggling at her for centuries shift and grow silent.

__

“You came.” He said simply,

__

She nodded her head, “I did.”

__

Before she could say more the doors thundered as they close and the large toll of the Bonsho bell announced the Emperor.

__

She turned as Takahiro pulled her to his side, as one everyone bowed, and then went to their knees, heads to the floor, as she waited patiently for the call to rise, she felt Takahiro wrap a tail around her own. She smiled into her hands and curled her own back around, the touch was grounding her.

__

The call to rise came and she did so with everyone else, this would be the first time she had seen the relatively new Emperor Yoshiyuki, once of the Morihira and still ruling Denka, she thought about her very brief affair with the twins and wondered how they were and if they were here to support their Denka.

__

As she looked up to the Emperor on his throne and into yellow-orange eyes that she knew, intimately.

__

She blinked, then blinked again, yes it was Seji she realised in absolute shock, Yoshiyuki the Emperor, possibly known as Yoshiyuki Seji, Seji to his intimates... that he had asked her to call him that at first meeting said much about the fact he had wanted to foster some sort of friendship with her.

__

Those yellow-orange eyes, full of cold command widened at the sight of her standing with her brother and her brethren.

__

“Takara Meiyo Hanei Kashi, you will see me after this meeting,” his voice commanded.

__

She bowed low, ignoring the murmurs from those around her, “your will Heika,”she said to him, she wasn’t about to say ‘as you desire’ to him, she knew those... intimately and she wasn’t going to give him any hope of rekindling anything if thats what he wanted from her.

__

She was already in a deeply committed relationship.

__

As the room grew silent Yoshiyuki stood, and then he took a deep breath, and ordered them to sit, “this will take some time,” he then launched into his speech, it wasn’t long winded, it was short and to the point.

__

“The Darkness has risen, you felt the land bonds warning... we all did.This is a dire time for Nihvon and we have all been called to fight once more.I will not lie to you we are in danger and while the Darkness hasn’t risen in the South yet, it has been seen in the western lands and reports are coming from the north but they’re unreliable. We gear for war and we need to sustain both the western and northern fronts and to keep the southern approach to Kuzu clear, it they are overwhelmed so are we and so is our reclamation of Nihvon.”

__

She knew of what he spoke, to settle the Darkness back was to have the four Land Bonds reforged, the only way to accomplish that was to get the four Emperors to the Ancient City of Kuzu, the landing place of the Darkness, its home and the meeting place of the Empires.

__

The War to come would have several phases, the initial phase was in consolidating their position along the borders to the west and the north while accepting the 1st wave of refugees. As Kuzu stood on the Great Plains, bordered by the North near to the West and the South, the Darkness would attack the weakest points.At the moment it was the lands where the bonds had failed... the North and West needed an Emperor to hold firm and unite the Land, with either the Emperor’s deaths or their madness they didn’t have a ruler and would often degenerate into internal conflict, the Darkness used the confusion to overwhelm the Empire. 

__

Then the South and the East would be engaged as the refugees flooded in from the two Empires and those borders attacked in full.The Empires at that point came together for a two part plan,part one, get the Emperors on the thrones and two attack the approaches to Kuzu, as luck would have it one couldn’t work without the other. 

__

With the land bonds for the two that had broken to be reset to an Emperor, the chosen Emperors, had to be in Kuzu to touch one of the Subarashī ishi, the Great Stones that contained the Land Bonds, in particular the chosen Emperors had to touch their respective stones, for the North it was the Kita no Oishi and for the West it was the Nishi no oishi. 

__

It was the only time an Emperor had to touch the stones to reset the link, at any other time the bonds passed to the person who killed the Emperor.

__

Yoshiyuki continued, “I will have you stationed along one of those two fronts or the Southern Approach, once you receive those orders and who you will be stationed under you are to immediately head out to your posts.We have a duty to Nihvon and to the South, we are the sword and shield... the rock in which the Darkness will break upon. I will not give that menace one skerit of the South, not one life that wasn’t fighting,” She watched him, the vehemence and the defiance in him as he spoke of the Darkness made her own heart respond... here was an Emperor worthy of her service, he knew his Duty and the sacrifice that came with it, he held his honour to him and protected it... and any other who followed him.

__

“As the stars guide so too will I see us through this, you have my word as Emperor, I will now give you your commands,” with that he proceeded to tell the masters where they would be stationed and with how many soldiers and warriors.

__

She waited patiently as he started in the top tier and worked his way down, he would have been in meetings with his generals for days to be able to give them their orders so promptly, the fact that they had a war time general now as their Emperor was a boon.

__

He got to the four of them, he moved her brethren equally along the western front, she had hoped to be there, she knew those forests, but he turned to Takahiro.

__

“Takahiro-sama,” her brother stood and she stared at him, he title was a surprise, when she had her brother to herself she was going to grill him for every detail from the past five hundred years. “I am placing you in command of a unit fifteen hundred large in the foothills of the Kuutamo mountain, your good will with the Tengu will help you liaise with them and work with the Karasu Tengu and his people in maintaining the Northern Front.”

__

It was a large command, most of the others were given only a thousand until more could be recruited and trained.Thats what many of the other warriors of the way would be doing now... recruiting and training...they needed soldiers to swell their numbers, soon they would be bolstered as the warriors moved through the South, in time they would have the numbers they needed when the true battle started.

__

He looked at her, she stood,“you have never seen battle, you have never led warriors in arms and for all that you are a master of the warriors way, you are also a master weaponsmith, both are of equal want and merit in these challenging times,” she was passive in the face of what he was saying, disappointment welled within but she knew that this maybe for the best.He was right she had no experience leading those to war.

__

But he surprised her, “I am placing you as your brothers second in command until he is satisfied that you are experienced enough to take your own command.I am also placing you in charge of the weaponsmiths that will be maintaining the Northern Command, I need quality weapons that won’t break on the creatures claws Takara Kashi and I need them in vast volumes and in all types of weapons favoured by the races of the South... I need them fast.the Imperial Armoury has been _plundered_ over the millennium, it is not as it should be.”

__

There were hisses and growls to what he said, the Imperial Armoury was supposed to be maintained by the Emperors and their ministers for just this reason, if it had been plundered by successive Empires and their Clans was beyond dangerous and detrimental to the Southern Empire itself. 

__

If he was asking of her and the other weaponsmiths to restock it? The work involved was massive, the Kitsune preferred the Naginata, the Tengu the spear, the Bakeneko the wakishazi, each race had a preference.But if he wanted them in vast numbers...it would take years, possibly up to two decades, to supply the needs of the war that would come.

__

All Warriors of the Way would come with their own weapons, the Clans would supply many of their own, but for the common people who answered as Soldiers? They had nothing to arm or armour themselves with, this was a scandal that could jeopardise the entire War effort against the Darkness

__

She hesitated unsure how she could interrupt the Emperor, but he must have known... “speak, do you have an issue with your orders.” His voice was cold and he must have expected her to object to not having her own command, she was certain there would be those who would have objected in her position, Takahiro’s tail still wrapped around one of her own tightened enough to hurt, warning received.

__

“No Heika,” she said, letting her calm confident voice travel to them all, “your wisdom in this matter does you justice, it is truth I have not led in war or battle, for someone my age to be a master and not have seen true battle is unheard of. I am more than willing to serve as second to gain the experience necessary to ensure those under my command stay alive and are not wasted by my inexperience.I am merely wishing to inform you that it will take many years to outfit the army, possibly two decades or longer and it is time we don’t have.”

__

Murmurs followed her words, and Yoshiyuki frowned at her, “explain,” he ordered, his voice a low growl of anger.

__

“To forge the weapons needed will take all the weaponsmiths years to accomplish, the single blade of a well forged katana of the quality that is needed against the darknesses claws, takes just over six weeks... _for the blade alone_.Weapons of power take in excess of three to six months depending on the smith and the weapon.”

__

People raised their voices at that, not in disbelief at her words, she was an accepted master at her craft and she knew what she was speaking about but it shocked them all that it would take that time.

__

“We can of course churn out weapons of lesser quality that will break against the claws of the darknesses creatures, and kill the one who wields it.”

__

He grimaced and shook his head, “ that is not an option, I need all warriors and soldiers no matter their race armed with weapons that won’t let them down.”

__

Her respect for him grew, and she made the decision to give the South the time they needed, at the cost of her anonymity when it came to her power levels, “I do however have a solution Heika, those years can be mitigated with a spell I discovered a decade ago in a small library in the east.It is a very power demanding spell, but I can accomplish what is needed in a three day period once started... but it will exhaust me.”

__

Silence, no kitsune would offer to power such a spell, to use so much power to exhaust oneself made one weak and therefor prey... her declaration had made them all uncomfortable, she spread her hands apart, “desperate times Heika, call for desperate measures, my power will come back in time.But I offer the South this sacrifice in our time of need.”

__

He nodded, “we will speak more of this after, and Lady Kashi... we thank you.”

__

She blinked slowly at the title, a noble title... she had just been give a rank in the Kitsune court she glanced about her to see that every master of the way, had bowed to her. Including her brother, a clap sounded and then another took it up, within seconds they were all clapping... a mark to respect what she intended.

__

She looked to the floor, she felt a little overwhelmed by their response, she hadn’t done it for their praise, but it was as she had said, desperate times... but it was nice to know that the people she worked with appreciated it.

__

__

Takara was shown into a lushly appointed and well cluttered study, there was tapestries on the wall, and rugs of the floor, beautifully crafted wooden panels that held scrolls books and a plethora of nicknacks all vied for her attention when she looked about.She couldn’t help the soft chuckle and half smile, it seemed the clutter had followed Seji.

__

“Something amuses you?” Asked a deep voice from behind her, since she had sensed him she wasn’t surprised so turned to greet... “Mitsuo-sama,” she murmured to the red robed male, his long hair looking slightly disheveled.

__

“None of that now Takara, not here when formality can be left at the door,” the scholar and minister said with a grimace, he had never been one for formality, that had been patently clear in their first and only meeting.

__

She smiled, “fair enough, all that bowing and kowtowing... how very painful,” she teased him and he responded with a laugh, walking towards her his charming smile on display, flashing those sharp fangs that he could wield to her satisfaction.

__

“You have no idea,” he remarked reaching for her hands, she gave them to him and tilted her cheek so he could give her a tiny lick of greeting, a greeting reserved for a good friend or family. He held her hand as he showed her to a set of several cushions, a long table beside two, he gestured for her to sit down.

__

As she sat down, sweeping the folds of her blue Hakama straight as she did, he joined her and said,“the formality drives Seji up the wall, it is so good to see you again, we missed you.”

__

“Did you now,?” She asked, they had spent one night and they had missed her company? She had to admit, she would have enjoyed a friendship or possibly more with them if Haruhiko hadn’t faded just after their liaison.

__

“Oh yes, we may have spent one incredible night.... and day in your company but you left an impression, we were so looking to knowing you more, and not just in a sexual way, but Takahiro told us that you needed time to come to terms with your grief.”

__

Takara nodded, she had not been the best mentally when she had left, “yes, but more so my anger and rage.”

__

“What was done to your mentor was not right, Masamitsu’s pride turned what should have been quite reflection on a life well defined and lived into a debacle.It was spoken about for years in terms of disgust.”

__

Takara looked up to see Seji walk through one of the open screens that looked out onto a massive water garden, he’d changed out of his formal gold and red robes, removed the sunburst crown and looked far less formal in a hakama and nagajuban.

__

She went to bow but he stopped her, “please I have standing rules in this room... no formality.”

__

He walked over to her and knelt down beside her, looking at her intently, she was a bit unnerved by the intensity, she watched him watch her... and then saw him scent the air, searching for...

__

“I’m afraid if you are hoping to rekindle what was once there I have bad news for you,” she said gently.

__

He gave her a rueful grin, an almost boyish one, “I cannot lie, we were hoping, but so much time has passed and you have grown as a person, I am merely judging how far you have come.”

__

“And what do you see?” She asked him, curious as to what he saw in her.

__

“One who reflects selflessness, courage and a determination to see what needs to be done, done.The anger in you from before has been reforged, you seem to be much more at peace within yourself.”

__

“I am also content in who I am, there are a few things I need to work towards but I am confident that I will find my path.”

__

He smiled, “I have all confidence that you will, now lets speak, how was your journey,?”

__

He sat down then, crossing his legs and getting himself comfortable, she sat back a little and then spoke. “Informative and productive, I have seen much and done much, and as you have seen grown in both temperament and confidence, I am trying to understand the twenty-six virtues and how they apply to me.”

__

You hope to be a Sage,” he asked, frowning at her, it wasn’t often one strayed from their Way and into another when the first wasn’t completed.

__

She chuckled, “no but I do wish to find true mastery of self.”

__

“A worthy goal Takara, and while I want to know more I must ask you to tell me about this spell.”

__

She saw immediately the shift in him and the conversation, the Emperor wanted to know more, “Its a replication spell, all I need is the correct amount of raw iron, wood, and leather, the spell reconstructs the item needed.Its a demanding spell, particularly with the sheer volume needed.”

__

“Can you tell me how much?”

__

She reached out to the desk beside her and picked up a brush and dipped it into the ink, “how many do you need?”

__

He gave her the numbers and her eyebrows rose, she quickly did the calculations in her mind and wrote down the required amounts.She danced her flame gently over the paper, drying the ink and then rolled it up to give to him.

__

“How is it the armoury came to be empty ?”

__

Mitsuo snorted, “millennium of mismanagement and theft, when Seji became Emperor and saw what had happened we knew we needed to work fast to see that the armoury was brought back up to standard...we were searching for you because we wanted you to overhaul the inventory.”

__

Takara raised her eyebrow, now that would have been an interesting project, “I’ve been in the east.”

__

“I was looking in the north,” muttered Seji, a knock sounded and then a screen slid back, several very pretty serving girls gracefully glided in and brought several trays over to them. Takara couldn’t help but note the coy looks directed to the Emperor from several of them, and the curious ones from the other two directed at her, they all wore the clan markings of Suritoto, a noble clan that held a Territory near Tatesato .

__

“Leave us,” Seji ordered, they left and Takara flared her nostrils at the scent of lust from one of the,

__

“You’re going to have to take care of the nii-san” Mitsuo said blandly as he reached over and poured several cups of tea.

__

Seji grunted at his brother as Takara snickered, “I’m sure she’ll be well taken care of by the both of you.”

__

“Not my type” Seji said,”and we’ve branched out in lovers since, we no longer share.”

__

She raised her eyebrow at that, “pity for them, I had one of the most sensual experiences in my life in both your arms, I also had one of the friendliest interactions with you two as well.”

__

Mitsuo handed her the tea with a self satisfied grin, Takara took the delicate cup to her nose and inhaled the scent of genmaicha and sighed, she hadn’t had this particular blend since she had left the South, she sipped and hummed her pleasure.

__

She heard as chuckle and looked up, “you take so much pleasure in the simple things in life Takara, its what I noticed about you before, I hope that whoever you deem worthy of your affections loves that about you,” Seji said, it didn’t take a genius to see he was fishing for information about her.

__

She smiled at him, and saw when Seji noticed the soft look of love about her, he grew still, “he does,” she said gently, “he’s currently at his families Eyrie, answering the call of the Karasu Tengu.”

__

She saw both look at each other, then her, “a Tengu?” Mitsuo said, “My my, you speak so gently of him, we wish you all the best and happiness.”

__

She nodded her head thankful to receive no condemnation from them, with that they spoke more, talking about how the last millennia had been for them, how Seji had become first Denka and then Emperor.Their fathers betrayal and Seji’s consequent rise to power had surprised both himself and his brother. Takara’s heart ached for Seji, for both of them, it sometimes wasn’t in the interest of a Denka to have powerful heirs and often they would kill or exile the ones whose power threatened their own, as their story shifted into how he had become Emperor, he said to her, it was either that or war with the Yasouzu and the Takada no Aru. 

__

He had become Emperor to protect the Morihira.

__

Speaking of the Emperor though, she had to ask and then had a laugh when they confessed that due to a clan tradition when they were born Yoshiyuki was both their first names.Before long a bell tolled the hour and she saw Seji sigh, and his bearing shifted, becoming more regal.

__

“Duty calls,” he said to her as he stood, and she knew their conversation had come to a close, she followed and bowed to him.

__

“I will tell you when I have the materials, it should be within a week, you will follow your brother after your spell is done and you are fully recovered, but I have called for quarters to be given to you here, I will see this spell in action.”

__

“Yes Heika,” she answered and bowed again, with that he left and Mitsuo led her to the door.

__

“We have much to do Takara,” he said to her apologetically, “thank you for being so patient.”

__

He did look harried, and she was compelled to offer her friend her aid, “Mitsuo, if you need me for anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

__

“I’ll remember that,” he said as she walked out, time to hunt down her brother she thought and with that she tugged on the bond between then and felt the answering pull, ahhh she though he wasn’t far.

__

She found him pacing in the Imperial Garden, “Nii-san,” she called, not caring if others thought her uncouth for yelling out, he turned and the smile he gave her almost lit up her world. He was so happy to see her, she all but ran to him and he picked her up into a twirl and then an embrace.

__

She laughed at the twirl and then hugged him back, his warm, strong arms so welcome after the time apart form him.

__

“Imōto,” he whispered in her ear, “how have you been since I last saw you?”

__

They had seen each other rarely over the years, the last time was in the north five hundred years ago when he had come to see her, genuinely worried about her. When he had found her she had been in the Northern Temple, studying their archives and meditating under one of their sages.He had been surprised at her focus and how far she had come, but she wasn’t quite ready to come home.

__

“I am well,” he pulled back and searched her face, and then nodded.

__

“You are, and you are well on your path,” he looked so relieved and she didn’t blame him, her reaction to their grandfathers death had frightened him considerably, and she knew that her words that day had hurt him deeply. She had apologised when she had seen him and he had accepted it but she didn’t think he had truly believed she was on the mend mentally until recently.

__

“Come” she said, “walk with me, and tell me Takahiro-sama, how did you become a Lord of the Court?”

__

“By supporting Yoshiyuki when he went for the throne,” he gave her a sly look, “he was most upset when you left but understanding when I explained how hard you took Haruhiko’s death.He supported me during my tenure at Tatesato and then sponsored me as a law official of the second rank. I would never have some so far without them both, I’ve been working closely with him, he was appreciative and gave me the title. Just like you Takara-sama, and if what you plan on doing succeeds, then you will have earned that title.” He paused very briefly to pick a red Camellia form a tree and place in her hair next to her ear and anchored with one of her pins.

__

“Don’t want it,“ she growled low, not indicating the flower, the flower she touched gently to assure it was secure.

__

He pointed to the pagoda near to them and they wandered the white stone path over the arched bridge, the bubbling brook sung its happy song and it was joined by Takahiro’s careful counsel, “but you have it and you cannot deny it without causing offence.”

__

“I know, it why I haven’t growled about it.I am to follow you after I accomplish the spell.”

__

“Good, I will have all ready by the time you arrive, the manor is standing, I suggest we base out of there, particularly the smiths... it already has a workshop.”

__

She smiled at him and sat at the stone seat and table in the pagoda, the sun had been warm so she was thankful t was off her now, Takahiro sat next to her, “we will need more room than just that workshop nii-san, but I agree, that you have kept the manor standing is good... we shall base ourselves there.”

__

With that done they spoke some more on themselves and how there were, both of them very happy to see each other again.They said their goodbyes and Takahiro left to the north, he had a command to see too and Takara... Takara had a spell to plan.

__

__

She looked at the range of weapons she had found across the palace, and several weapons that were already in her arsenal, she had raided the best that she could find... on the Emperors orders. She had inspected each and every one of them, they were of expert quality and brilliant workmanship and she was more than happy to say that she could have matched the work if she had done it herself, but not outdone it.

__

She stood on the edge of the large paved parade courtyard in the front of the main palace, on the step behind her leading up to the palace, the Emperor and his attendants and ministers were grouped, they wanted to see what she could do.

__

Before her were boxes of the materials she would need... and there was more than enough, she had heard the Treasurer exclaiming over the cost and not happy about it as she had arrived but Youshiyuki had merely put him in his place by asking if he wanted the Darknesses knocking on his door.

__

Takara was as prepared as she could be, she also knew she had to be very careful, her Aura of power felt as if she were at decent strength, at least a strength were most would pause before trying her or challenging her.She knew this spell would need more than what she was showing so with a deep breath, she let loose her hold on her aura just a little more.

__

The grimaced at the mutters from above, Seji however stopped them by simply saying, “many hide their true power... it is a cunning one who does, that Takara-sama has let hers shine forth now in our time of need is a sacrifice that she is making.”

__

She flared out her power and took hold of the weapons in front of her, letting her flame infuse them, search them and in essence become one with each one.

__

From Katana to Dandoa, Nodachi, Spear, Kusarigama, shuriken and Kunai, Tantō, Yumi, wakizashi and of course the Naginata, each weapon had a purpose and each weapon meant something to the one who wielded it.

__

She ignored the people with Seji and their constant muttering, her power was uncommon...blue, the colour of the hottest flame, was not a colour seen often, most were surprised when they saw the colour of her flame. She spread it further taking in the boxes of raw materials and when she had it all she took a deep breath, it was time.

__

She brought up her hand in front of her, held in a two finger meditation pose, and then she extended her hand, her kistunebi flared, taking on a silver edge to the flame, and without warning she threw her hand up and everything in her powers grip flew up into the clouds that had gathered.

__

She was sweating with the focus and felt sweat bead down her brow as she concentrated on the next part, she had needed the cloud - not only as cover, but the power inherent in the wind and rain was also needed, she could supplement the fire, and the earth was in the elements she was using.

__

She cohesively brought it together, letting her power guide the process, she looked up, seeing the sky lit with blue lighting and flame, it was impressive she thought and knew that whatever happened in the coming years, people would remember this.In a way it was a good thing, in another she had brought the attention of all on her, something she had tried to void, but it was not the time to hide now.

__

It was three days later... three days to maintain the spell when thunder cracked the air, but it wasn’t the thunder of a storm, it was the thunder of power.The spell was done she thought, and she brought her hand down, and weapons to outfit an army came with it. As each came down standing in the lines of each different type, all perfectly formed to match the one she had replicated. She let the power go and watched them clatter to the ground, she wasn’t picking them up she decided and then without a by your leave sat down, placing her head on her bent knee.She wasn’t drained of all her power, although she looked and felt it, she was drained mentally and physically.That hadn’t been an easy spell and many would have failed in accomplishing it.

__

She heard soft footfalls and looked up, still gasping for breath Seji stood before her, she tried to move to bow but he shook his head, bent and picked her up, “well done Takara,” he murmured in her ear, “you’ve given us the time we need.”

__

She relaxed against him as he turned and swept up the stairs, his long red robes flaring out behind him as he walked up, the others backing away and bowing at both him and her as the did.

__

They were silent.

__

And so was she, she may have power to spare, but replicating wasn’t a natural process, she had subverted it and would pay the price for the physical aspect of this one for weeks to come... just as she had done when she had made Taishoku.Thankfully it wouldn’t take her thirty years to recover this time around, she’d been a beastly oni according to her brother after forging Taishoku.

__

“Sleep,” Seji murmured to her, “I’ll guard you till your on your feet.”

__

And she knew he would, kith, she reminded herself, there were the softly forming bonds of kith dancing about them, and she knew that Seji and Mitsuo would always be friends too her, she closed her eyes and felt her body succumb to sleep, she followed thankful that she had been able to give them the head start they needed

__

__

Chapter eight

__

__

Takara spun, arching backwards as the long deadly claws tore through the air above her, narrowly missing her chest.She came back up fast and struck out, her naginata ripping through the black shadowed creatures abdomen, smoke billowed from the wound and its ear piercing shriek followed.But it was a death blow and it disintegrated in front of her, leaving her path to more of them. She leapt to engage another, and the dance continued.

__

Eight hundred years had passed since the Darkness had risen in the wake of the West and North failing, many battles and fights she had seen as they sought to keep the darknesses forces from spreading out across Nihvon.

__

The North had fallen completely, the remains of its people had flooded the Northern mountains seeking refuge and Seji had granted it, the West was still holding as its governing body had been well put together by the previous Emperor.The South was aiding the West in trying to push through to the Font of It All, the Abyss where the lands bonds were.It was in the ancient city kept by all the Empires, where they met to treat and to govern a place so ancient its secrets were still being discovered, and it was where the Darkness had first descended on their world.It was also where the Darkness truly held power and where the Land Bonds had been reforged to hold the darkness within the Land.For a new Emperor to hold those bonds... he needed to go to the city Kuzu and prove his worth.In a city covered in Darkness.

__

The only way this war would end is if they retook Kuzu and then the two Emperors of the West and the North took their place.

__

She knew that the plans for that to happen were going ahead soon, her unit had been given new orders, as had her brothers, ‘hold the northern approach with the Tengu and the Bakeneko.’

__

From the accounts of those who fought this war before, when allies pushed through to Kuzu the Darkness consolidated, it would attack the least fortified position. And they would attack to the south, and try to come down the Tengu mountains.

__

She had spent much time in both the western front and the north, and after learning how to lead in battle from her brother she was given a small command of kitsune warriors and soldiers.They had been the misfits of the army, General Koshinko who had given them them to her had said, “I don’t expect anything from them... or you for that matter.You may have worth in the Emperors eyes but in mine you left the South... you have nothing to give other than your death, may it be honourable.”

__

It had been confronting and if her brother hadn’t been there to hold her back she would have challenged the male. But the Laws of War were active, she couldn’t challenge without loosing her head. 

__

So the next best thing was to prove him wrong. 

__

She had taken five hundred males and females, most unable to swing a sword and many who had no regard for authority and had moulded them into a unit that were some of the best in the army.

__

It had taken her years, and she had walloped more heads than she could remember ever doing but they were now hers, and she theres.Fighting side by side with them had taught her much and she was proud of what they had accomplished, they were brilliant.

__

She looked over and saw that one of her people Juno, was struggling with two creatures and another coming up behind her would slay her.

__

Not today she thought determinedly, determined not to loose the one female who had come so far, she threw Taishoku like she would a javelin, it took the creature in the skull and embedded it into the cliff face behind it, she drew her katana and fought her way to Juno’s side.

__

The female grinned at her, “my thanks Taisa,” she said as Takara took back her Naginata, “I’m not quite ready to meet my brother in the next life,”

__

Takara snorted, Juno’s brother had been in her command, he had died when he had disobeyed her orders and attacked when they she had ordered a retreat. She had had to engage the enemy all the while getting them to retreat and trying to save his ass.He had died a wasted death and it had been the wake up call her soldiers had needed.Juno had been devastated, but she had come to Takara that night and said, “I want to be a Warrior of the Way.”

__

Takara had looked her up and down then had said, ‘follow me’, she had gone outside to where they were all situated and looked at the three hundred soldiers and two hundred warriors, whose paths ranged from the third path to the twelfth.“If any wish to disciple under me in the warriors way, meet me here at dawn.”

__

Nearly every soldier was there the next morning and she had spent considerable time training those who had never wanted or considered the Way until this war.

__

That was the difference between warriors and soldiers, Warriors followed the Way, soldiers were just fighters who had no code but their own morality, that wasn’t to say they were any less than the warriors some were masters in the weapons they were proficient in.

__

She turned back and looked, surveying where she was needed, there were several injuries and she took a step to aid them when a spear thudded into one of the Creatures, then another and another, she looked up to see that the Tengu had engaged. She couldn’t help the smile as one whose long black hair was tied up and his grey eyes glinted down at her in humour.

__

“Hibiki,” she whispered, her heart full in seeing him there, his strength absolute.

__

She heard Juno snort, “you’re a lost cause,” the female teased and Takara shook her head to bring herself back to the present, but it wasn’t necessary, the Tengu had taken the Darkness by surprise and its creatures were now turning to smoke as they died.

__

The Tengu landed and Hibiki strolled up to her, then without a word to inform his intent he swept her in an embrace and kissed her thoroughly.

__

She heard the catcalls and jeers from her command and his.

__

They all knew Hibiki, he had been at her side for most of their time in the north until they had been called to the west, now they were back.

__

“I was surprised to see it was you,” he said when he stood her up, she had a real effort in bringing her arousal back under control and she glared at him.

__

He merely gave her a look full of smug male satisfaction, “you can take it out on me later,” he said with a purr.

__

Much to their soldiers amusement, “get a tent,” hooted Juno.

__

Takara responded, “Juno take a team and scout ahead,” it was a pointless exercise as the Tengu could see for miles around, the laughter from them all knew that Juno was being ‘punished’.

__

She turned to her handsome Tengu warrior, he was dressed in armour that matched her own except the colour, his was dark grey, his grey eyes looked at her with love and joy, “Why were you surprised to see me? I thought the order came to expect me.”

__

“To expect the first of the arrivals from the west, not you personally.”

__

“Ahh, then... surprise,” she she said as he took her arm and walked her.

__

“You came at a good time, the Darkness is strengthening its position, we’ve had many skirmishes with it so we’re thankful for your number.”

__

“My brother and Hiro will be coming soon, their joint commands number close to five thousand.

__

He nodded, “good, we’ll need them, do you-“

__

He stopped, they all did as if a call had struck through their very souls and it was with an eerie silence they all looked to the west and north a little, to where Kuzu would be.Something was happening.

__

She sighed, she felt as if a weight had lifted from her shoulder, “what was that?”Hibiki asked, confused, as were many with them.

__

She however _knew._

__

“The western Emperor has reclaimed the land bonds of the West,” she said and everyone turned to her, excitement high.

__

“I thought the push to Kuzu wasn’t for another month,” Hibiki exclaimed shocked, and hopeful.

__

“It isn’t, it means that someone snuck in and did it by themselves, lets just hope he can sneak back out again.” But her formidable mind was already turning, seeing the inherent dangers from all the accounts she had read, “can we get a team to the border of the southern approach?”

__

He frowned but nodded, “Yes, its about a two day journey, why.”

__

“If I had just snuck in to claim the bonds I wouldn’t be going out the way of the west, or the north.... I’d go south.”

__

His eyes widened, “You want to watch?”

__

“And render aid if necessary.”

__

The commander in him must have agreed with her, he nodded decisively, “we’ll split the groups, and then we go.”

__

Takara called all her people in and told them what she had planned, they understood, they would continue on to the meeting point past the Kuutamo and the Sanchido mountains to the Great Valley, Juno and Teru would lead, she took a selection of thirty with her and then when they had rested a while, she and Hibiki moved out towards the Southern approach.

__

Calling her power to her, they took to the air and traveled to a point where the south met the lands now controlled by the darkness.

__

And they waited... after the second day she wondered if she had gotten it wrong, it would be embarrassing if she had but with nothing happening, it wasn’t looking good.

__

“We can wait another day,” Hibiki suggested and she agreed with him, taking her spot along the mountain summit to watch the ever dark presence of the Darkness.

__

It was several hours later when they spotted it, right at the defined border to the lands controlled by the entity and its creatures... like always they couldn’t sense beyond it, the Darkness was too powerful and allowed no vision. But they could see purple power nearly exhausted as it lashed out at the creatures as it was followed,

__

“To me,” she called and her people were immediately at her side, they moved, as did the Tengu, to intercept and aid whoever was coming through the pass.

__

The small group of Ha-inu were beyond exhausted, but the combined group of Kitsune and Tengu worked well together in protecting them, it was a harrowing experience Takara tried desperately to clear the way with the small group they had as they fought to keep what felt and looked like legions of the awful creatures off them as they retreated further into the south.

__

And still more followed, she looked at her people and knew that this was a death sentence, she flared her power, keeping the darkness off them. “Get them out of here,” she ordered and saw Hatari’s eyes widen, “thats an order,” she pointed to one of the Ha-Inu who looked as if death would find him soon, “he’s the western Emperor, with one now in place we have a greater handle on this, get him to safety.”

__

Hitari swallowed and nodded his head, “Taisa, its been an honour,”

__

Hibiki screamed at her from above, her name echoing off her beloved lips, the flying black winged monstrosities of the creatures were out in force harrying his own people, she pointed to hers, “guard them,” she screamed back.

__

The devastation in his eyes was plain to see but his duty was clear and so was hers, whoever had dared the Kuzu approach with so few may not have been their Emperor but he was one of the four needed to reforge the land bonds... she had to give them the time they needed to retreat to safety.

__

Their eyes didn’t leave each other and Takara whispered the words she had said so often to him, “I love you.”

__

His face crumpled at the realisation that she was truly sacrificing herself, she saw his mouth move and the words he too had said to her often were a balm to her soul.She watched them as they took off and before long, she was well and truly alone, the Darkness pressing at her shields.

__

She took a deep breath and clenched her hand over Taishoku, she felt her weapon respond.... she didn’t plan on dying today, but the numbers were harrowing, she had an ace up her sleeve so to speak it did it count?Blue fire engulfed Taishoku and in her grip the weapon changed, taking its true form... the form of the Great Weapon it was.

__

She activated it and watched as her Naginata replicated itself to surround her in a ring of deadly blades... each capable of its own battle dance.

__

“Come,” she purred as she dropped the shield, “dance with me.”

__

And in blue fire and true darkness she danced a dance of death to the tune Taishoku sung, and how the darkness responded, it about went berserk. It came at her again and again its fury knowing no bounds as she called in the power inherent in her weapon of power, and one after another its creatures died at her hand, and the ring of bladed fury that surrounded her.

__

The fight was vicious and as hour after hour passed in a continuous haze where time had no meaning she kept at it, but one hit, one unseen hit tore Taishoku out of her hands and down a crevice that she had no hope of reclaiming it from without stopping. She tore her katana and Tantō blade out from their sheaths and continued her dance, this time much closer. 

__

The creatures were truly fearsome, all fang and claw and the harrowing dark maw of the abyss it came from, but she was tired, and she stumbled, feeling her sword torn from her grasp once more.How long had she fought she thought as she threw her power out in a shield, knowing she was weakening fast, she knelt on one knee... she was so tired.But she looked up and saw the never-ending mass of creatures.

__

She flexed her hand and cracked her neck, calling in the one weapon of power she had left on her, her scythe, as its familiar weight and grip echoed through her she stood up, her first ever weapon of power, a simple farmers scythe.She took a deep breath, death would come, she knew it, but at least those she called friend and kith would be safe, the kitsune who mattered to her... all of them from Emperor to noble lord, to her people and her brother, they would be safe... Nihvon would be safe.She had done her best she decided, had made friends and lovers, she had sought the knowledge of the past for the future of all, she had had a good life and as her thoughts drifted through the aspect of forgiveness she couldn’t help but remember one of the Sages words. “To know what drives ones self is paramount to attaining true mastery... you are driven by anger, you may deny it to all and to yourself, it comes from deep within. When you can find and forgive the pain of the past you can finally move forward,” she hadn’t understood it then but now?

__

Something in her shifted, and she came to a deep understanding, she had finally forgiven the kitsune... the hatred and anger she had held for so long was gone. And with its absence she forgave them all, those who had hunted her parents to their deaths, those who had hated her at her birth and those that would hate her if they knew what she was, she forgave them all. 

__

But above all she forgave herself.

__

For the rage and the anger, for the stubborn pride and the pain that made her hate and distrust those around her before she could even find the value in them as friends... she let it go and felt the rush of power in her respond.It consolidated about her and she felt herself shift, taking a form in between that of her true form and the half form... the dreaded warriors form.

__

She held up a hand to see it, claws the size of a Tantō blade, hands that were bigger, muscles filled with strength and speed.

__

She couldn’t help the calm reflective smile, and then she moved.

__

And the Darkness screamed as she did.

__

__

It felt like days, she thought calmly as she continued to take the creatures on, the calmness that was inside her shone through aiding her in her fight.It gave her clarity, wisdom and a deep understanding as to how she was committing herself agains the Darkness. Yet her power was nearing its end she could feel its light dim, but she knew her people were safe.Something at the edges of her soul.. the bond with Takahiro she realised told her they were safe, she sent a pulse of love down the bond she held and felt its answer in kind.In her way it was goodbye, but as she went to forge through the Darkness, her last stand against its might a Naginata flew past her ear and pierced the creature she had been about to engage, its power of yellow and orange flame was as familiar as the weapon itself... she had forged it so many years ago for a general... who was now an Emperor.

__

Forms surged past her, Kitsune, Bakeneko, Ha-inu, Nekomata, the winged and flying youkai of the Tengu, Phoenix and Ryujin had taken the skies and their powerful dominance pushed the creatures back.The unusual presence of the Kappa, Shachihoko and the Ikuchi, their power over water joining with the Tengus’ command over air to create a storm of unholy fury, that battered into the Darkness.

__

She stopped fighting as the mass of beings tore into the creatures, her tired mind couldn’t quite grasp what she was seeing as a male kitsune dressed in armour fit for a conquering Emperor stalked past her and grip his Naginata, he turned to her a half grin on his handsome face.

__

“Aren’t you a sight Takara-Taisa,” Seji said to her, she blinked and then looked down at herself, her armour had rent rent and broken when she had taken this form it had been unable to conform to a greater form so she was partially naked but her fur hid the parts on show.She was bloody, fur missing in patches, deep wounds covering her in some places, “Heika,” she managed to say, her voice deeper, huskier and so so tired.

__

“You’ve done enough Takara, you’ve done more than enough” His eyes shone with pride and respect and she staggered back to kneel before him, he took it as his due then raised his naginata to the sky and screamed, “For the South... For Nihvon.”

__

The answering roar shook the mountains themselves and the youkai surged into the seething mass of hatred that was the Darkness that Ate All Things.

__

An arm took hers and stood her up, she blinked then looked down, it was a surprise to have to look down to see her brother he smiled at her, “you held the Darkness back for seven days... seven days Takara for the Emperors to move and take the Western approach... then here to aid the North, _we’re pushing them back.”_

__

She lost her grip on the form she held and stumbled, Hibiki was at her side and both Takahiro and her lover helped her off the mountain pass, they held her up as they passed the lines of marching soldiers and warriors and their commanders.Many who saw her, bowed at her, their looks of respect and awe making her want to blush.

__

“I thought the plan was to push the approach in a month?”

__

“Yeah Emperor Akihito changed that... he took a small force and grabbed the bonds out from under them, he wasn’t who the west had finally decided to be Emperor.”She snorted, how audacious of him, she thought but Takahiro wasn’t finished, “with an Emperor holding the west, the Land bonds forced the Darkness back so the approach was open.”

__

“So all we need to take is the southern approach to take Kuzu... and then put the North on the throne,” she rasped.

__

“Thats the plan,” Hibiki said, “we’ve been watching from the summit as the Darkness roiled for seven days... we thought you dead and it was just... doing what ever it was doing... then when we went to engage and saw you... stars Takara.Do you have any idea what you put us through?”

__

“No idea... if it was anything like what I just went through feel free to growl at me later,” she said, her feet were stating to drag and she was more exhausted than she had ever been, and by all the stars she hurt.

__

Suddenly she was in Hibiki’s arms, his lips brushing her temple, “rest, we’ll have you at the camp soon,”

__

Takahiro squeezed her hand and let it go as she felt Hibiki’s wings pump and then hoist him aloft, “We’ll see each other soon,” he called out and Takara closed her eyes...

__

She was so tired.

__

“Sleep my love, I guard this night.”

__

With his promise, she did.

__

__

__

Chapter Nine

__

__

She came too in a nest of furs in a small tent that smelled like her own, she stretched and felt muscles sore and tender scream out at the movement, she grumbled at the pain but hauled herself up and out.She focused her ears, hearing the ever present ringing of the blacksmiths as they worked to repair sword and armour, the calls of the camp kitchens, and the commands of training and manoeuvring soldiers.

__

She stretched her aching body and grimaced but she was able to move... that was a positive, she took of the yukata that sh head been put into and took out her secondary set of armour out of its chest.It took her a little while to move her sore body about to be able to buckle her self into the dark blue and silver leather armour but once she was done she felt better.Much better actually, she put her katana and Tantō blade through her belt and clipped them there, and then she looked for Taishoku, she couldn’t see it... she couldn’t sense it.She bit her lip, she was too exhausted to feel for it but as soon as she could... she’d track it down.She didn’t feel whole without her weapon at her side.

__

She tossed back the flap of her tent and stepped out, she looked to the north where the battle raged, she smiled at the sight, the dark black and purple clouds that had covered the sky for hundreds of years had retreated.They had taken so much back... and were well on the the way to winning.

__

A Ha-inu stepped beside her, his shorter ears flicked when he saw her and his dark brown fur looked dusty... he looked her over and growled, “you’re supposed to be on bed rest,” she looked back at him, she didn’t know him but he held the warm welcome of a healer.

__

“I’m fine, not up to fighting fit but I am able to be up,” she told him as he looked her over his power flaring and she felt the rumble in the earth as it did.He grunted at her, “stay out of trouble and you’re on light duties,” he told her and then he was off to somewhere else.

__

Light duties, she thought and decided to locate the camp master to ask where she could be of most assistance. He looked up at her scowling, she didn’t recognise him but when she told him she had been cleared for light duties he just pointed and said “Mess quarters,”

__

She nodded and jogged over to the massive cook tents, when she stepped in she saw some that she recognised some from her brothers command. The cook master though was someone new, he merely pointed her in a direction where a large cook pot sat and ordered her to cook, she took no notice of the looks of alarm from the soldiers from her brothers command and she ignored them again as one sidled up to the Cook master. She picked up the recipe and read it through, right she decided she could do a hot hearty stew.

__

She then preceded to chop up the vegetables and the meat to add to the pot... before long it was simmering away and she put the lid on, happy that she was able to help, it may not seem like much but to a soldier.. a hot meal after battle was a well earned rest, even if she didn’t like it, she had learned to barely tolerate it.

__

She moved about, chopping more vegetables and meat, and generally assisting, going back every now and then to stir her pot.

__

A few hours later, General Shimaguchi prowled in and saw her there, she had been transferred to his command two hundred years ago, she liked him, he was a brilliant tactician and humble about his accomplishments. He pointed, “Takara Taisa, why are you up?... never mind grab your pot and come with me... you’re wanted by the Emperor, might as well feed them.”

__

She grabbed it and walked by the three soldiers who had been hovering near her, trying to take over her task, she glared at them and their looks of horror, it tasted just fine, she would know she had been testing it since she had started cooking.

__

As she followed Shimaguchi though the camp she noticed how many were injured and how many were resting, the number of injured was less than she would have expected, all good signs for the final push, they came to the command tent and he held the flap for her to enter.

__

A good dozen males sat on cushions looking over a map that showed the Southern advance, one servant came up to her and took her pot as Shimaguchi told her to enter, they all looked up, she saw Seji and Mitsuo, the Karasu Tengu, her brother and several others she didn’t know, the others were the generals who were driving this war.

__

“Takara Taisa, come sit, I see you were thoughtful enough to bring us lunch,” Seji said as he directed her to a cushion near him, as she sat, he pointed to a Ha-Inu Takara recognised, “Akihito, this is Takara the one who saved you,”

__

Akihito nodded his head to her, “I thank you Takara-Taisa, we underestimated their strength,” she looked the handsome redheaded youkai over, with his patrician features, his one large bushy tail was held over his shoulder and his slanted green slited eyes held a cunning and a shrewdness that she never want directed at her.

__

She bowed to him and to the Emperor of the East who she had met several times before. “Congratulation are in order, you attaining a warrior form is no mean feat, particularly on the battlefield,” Emperor Furito observed, his blue eyes assessing her as he looked her over.His voice held the gargling echo of water, but he was a Ikuchi so it was to be expected, as was the blue wet skin that was cold to the touch.

__

“Thank you,” she said to him simply as the servant placed the pot next to Seji and Mitsuo, as he lifted the lid both Seji and his twin reared back their nose flaring.

__

“What the?” gasped the Emperor as he covered his nose and flinched away from it.

__

Mistuo went green and choked back, “what did the Darkness throw up?”

__

Takara went bright red, it wasn’t that bad she thought, irritated at them, her brother though sighed as all of them could now smell it most held their noses and Shimaguchi stared at her incredulously ... maybe it was a little burned she thought.

__

Takahiro looked at her, “someone let you near a cook pot didn’t they?” He drawled in amusement.

__

They all looked at him then at her, varying looks of disbelief on their faces, “I followed the recipe,” she snapped at him, he sighed again and stood up.He patted her head as he walked past her, then grabbed the lid to put it on and picked it up, “it’s only a little burned,” she whined, her ears drooping as Takahiro walked towards the flap.

__

“It’s a little more than burned Imōto, and its good that your loyalty is unquestioned or the accusation of poisoning would be high on everyone’s tongue,” he teased her gently as he bowed to the room and then stepped outside, the next thing a commanders bellow went through the camp.

__

“Which one of you idiots let my sister near the cook pots? I’m certain I ordered that she was not to be let near the mess tents, she can’t cook,” his voice dwindled as he moved away from the command tent.

__

She flinched and couldn’t help the soft whine, she had tried so hard with that stew.

__

In the silence that followed, Seji looked at her askance, “you can’t cook? I though all females could cook.” If they had been alone or with his brother she’d have walloped him one as it was his comment elicited chuckles for nearly all of them, she sighed in defeat and said regally, “I can follow a ‘recipe’ for any blade or weapon... or a tincture or a potion, but a recipe for a meal?... I don’t understand where I went wrong?”

__

“Takara-Taisa,” she looked up at Akihito, the Emperor of the West gave her an encouraging smile, “out of all that I have heard of you, the legend of your story... the talent, the power, the commander and now of course the whispered story of the Scythe of the South standing tall the Darkness in all its fury. I am actually glad to know you have a weakness.”

__

She blushed again, that sighed in defeat, then the appellation he had spoken sunk in, Smyth of the South? That was new and wanted to groan at the absurdity of it, she’d never be able to shake that now.

__

“Its a mystery,” Seji said cheerfully, “all you need is practice and patience...in saying that I can attest to the fact that you brew one of the finest teas in the land... after this war, you can practice how to cook.”

__

She smiled then, feeling encouraged, it was something she would do, something new... when this was over and her life was no longer moving to the beat of War.

__

“Now, let me bring you up to speed, your battle with the Darkness lasted seven days, seven days where you took the attention off the west and enabled us to take the almost empty approach... if you hadn’t done what you had we would be back to square one... no Western Emperor and no way to push forward.You singlehandedly gave us the distraction we needed.” He gave her a proud smile and the males and several females that were gathered bowed to her, she swallowed, she hadn’t done it for them, she heard the flap open and smelt Takahiro re-enter and take his place once more as Seji continued.

__

“We honestly thought you dead, we took the west in three days... then moved to the Northern mountains where we found the Emperor of the West recovering and your people mourning you... we didn’t wait for the rest of the army, we decided to capitalise on what we thought was a weakness left by your death... imagine our surprise when the darkness withdrew at our approach and we saw a kitsune, scythe in hand in a warrior form, fighting strong against the dark.” He grinned at her, “your legend grows Takara Kashi.”

__

She blushed a little more, “thank you Heika.”

__

“Since you quit the field its been two days, were already at the entrance to the Kuzu valley and the western approach is still held.Tomorrow we give the order for the push from both approaches across the plains to the city.Our best guess is that we will be at the Font of it all in four days.”

__

She nodded her head, “Sire, I and my people will stand firm with you,”

__

He looked at her and hesitated, “you’re not strong enough,”

__

“I may not have power but I can fight,” and that was truth, she may be drained utterly but give her a day more and she could fight as well as any on the field.

__

He looked her in the eyes and then nodded his head, “alright, you won’t be the only one depleted on the field.”

__

With that he gestured to the map and started to go over the plan, not just to her, but to all of them, their advice came and she watched as he took the ideas and spun them into a battle plan that was air tight and counted for every detail... no matter how small.The were plans and counter plans, then counter plans for the counter plans, he left no stone unturned.It was then that she had her first real lesson in how to prepare for such a decisive battle.He was breathtaking in this moment and she was so proud to serve an Emperor like him.

__

She had served him willingly and with utmost loyalty, she would follow him to the very end, she knew it... and so did he.

__

__

And then it was over...

__

The scream of the darkness had echoed over the world as it was pushed back into the Abyss from where it came form.The land bonds, all four of them, crackled with power as the Emperors stood in front of their respective Subarashī ishi and reset the bonds to hold it back.

__

That was their duty.

__

The cheers that followed from all those who had fought this war was just as loud and they celebrated the fact that it was over.

__

The celebration went on for days and more and more people flooded the Kuzu plains to cheer and celebrate, Takara sang and danced with so many over the week that followed, elated that they had won.

__

But as the celebrations wound down and the orders from up high turned their attentions back to reality. She and her people knew that it wouldn’t be long before they were ordered to disband and they would return to the Clans they came from.

__

Now it was time to say goodbye to those who had served under her, and truth be told they had stood beside her for all this time that she was loath to say goodbye.

__

Some of her people came from small clans, some came from noble clans and there were few who came from the eight Great Clans that made up the majority of power in the south.

__

The thought of letting them go and not having them around her was actually painful, she stood in one of the broken buildings that made up the ancient city of Kuzu and sighed as she looked down at the massive army camp on the field below.Its large bonfires lit the night and the sounds of musicians at play sung to her ears but not her soul. How did one bring ones self back from all that had been? she thought pensively.

__

“Takara-Taisa?”

__

She turned to see Juno, Juno who had been fighting with her for nearly four hundred years and who had come so far, “Juno, you’re with the Shidama clan are you not? You must be excited to be going home to them.”

__

The Shidama were a large noble clan and Juno and her brother Koro had been soldiers form the clan sent to her, Juno hesitated, and she saw her shoulder slump a bit, “yes Takara-Taisa, it will be good to see family.”

__

Takara smelled the lie and was puzzled, clan was everything, so why did Juno lie to her, should she ask, she thought, or should she leave it alone.

__

“You came to see me? She asked, deciding to leave it alone.

__

“Orders Taisa, you and your command are to be received tomorrow for rewards and commendations.”

__

She nodded her head, for the last few days the commendations had been coming in, she had attended a few for her brother and for Hibiki, she had known she was to receive one. But with her commendation came the dissolution of her Command. “Well then, it ends tomorrow, thank you Juno, for everything.”

__

“And you Taisa, its been an honour,”

__

Many in her command who had survived, were also her disciples so she wouldn’t be seeing the last of them, she would still be seeing them through their Paths, but the thought held a melancholy she hadn’t felt before .

__

Juno left as abruptly as she came and the sour scent of dissatisfaction and disappointment tickled Takara’s nose... it made her edgy and she moved to find out why Juno was so upset with her.

__

It didn’t take her long to find out why, she stood to the shadows and listened as Juno spoke to several more in Takara’s command, “I know for many of us going back isn’t safe... we made enemies in our clans but sensei is a loner, we all know that... just be thankful she’s still our master in the Way, she won’t ever join a clan nor will she start one, but she’ll be there if we need her.”

__

And with that Juno stalked away from them... leaving the nine others saddened and Takara dumbfounded.... Clan? She thought confounded by what had just been said, they wanted to clan with her?

__

Clans could be as small as two or as large as thousands and branch into sub-branches, as long as the leader of the clan could safely feed and house them all... her command was now three hundred and five, not including herself and for a clan more than two hundred... they would need to hold a territory... she didn’t have a territory and she had no idea how to sustain a clan... she wasn’t a Denka, she retreated back to her vantage point and paced.

__

They weren’t safe? She knew that many had trouble in the past and many had been on the verge of being tossed out clanless and written into the records as Ronin.She had been a second chance for many of them.How could she aid them now? she supposed she could open a school in the Way, become a true Sensei and accept disciples to train in her methods.She perked up at that idea, it had merit and was sound, she could easily open one, she was certainly rich enough to be able to afford land and to build a school... she also had the reputation too.

__

She would talk to Takahiro and Seji, they could help her set on that path of course... she watched as the sun started its ascent into the sky, and smiled... she would leave it as a surprise for her people.But now she had a commendation to prepare for.

__

__

She stood in her formal armour, dark blue and silver leather, its sleeves and skirt shifting in the wind from the plains. Her katana at her side and Taishoku in her hand, it had taken considerable effort to get the damn thing from the crevice its had fallen into but she was now more than comfortable to have the simple looking weapon back in her hand. Her dear friend had served her well.

__

Behind her on bended knees where the soldiers and Warriors of the Way that had fallen under her command just over four hundred years ago... above her, on the four thrones of Nihvon, the four Emperors sat, each held dominion over a part of the land, each had a duty and a responsibility to ensure the Land bonds held and to pass them on when the time came. 

__

Most didn’t, and all of them died, it was a truth not acknowledged but no less undeniable... to be an Emperor was a death sentence.

__

She stood to attention at the steps to the thrones and waited for her Emperor to speak, Emperor Yoshiyuki Seji stood and walked down the steps to her and then on the dais that seperated them by meters he spoke.

__

“Takara Hanei Meiyo Kashi, you have indeed done the virtues of prosperity and honour proud, your parents named you well... you stand before me a hero of the war. You have led your people well and while you have lost some you have done all in your power to ensure they walked back with you.And you did the impossible, against extraordinary odds you gave us the time and the distraction needed to push forward that led to our swift victory against the Darkness that Eats All Things, a victory that was only attainable through the sacrifice of so many.” He owed towards the Abyss, now silent and hollow, so much destruction she thought with an inward sigh of pain, if only the Iltheri’i hadn’t betrayed them.

__

“What to give one who has led through all this, one whose accomplishments are as powerful as your own.If you led a clan I would be offering you a territory, if you had a school I would be offering you land, if you want gold I can give you that, tell me Takara Kashi, what is it that you want?”

__

Takara’s breath had stopped when he had said territory and she bit her lip, could she? Would she take that step, to be weighed down with the responsibility of a clan? Could she be the Denka her people deserved?

__

She stared at Seji and then turned slightly to see her people still kneeling, she cleared her throat, then spoke the words that she knew would change her life forever, “who here.... who served with me here would Clan with me?”

__

From all who were present that observed, many gasped, shocked that she would ask at such a moment, she didn’t care, she was doing this for the people who had severed under her... and for herself.Three hundred eyes looked too her, they looked at her with hope, surprise and joy. 

__

Juno stood first and with a hand on her heart bowed to her, “I would,” she said, her voice tight with emotion, with Juno being the first the others followed and within minutes her people had declared their intent to clan with her.

__

She looked back at Seji, who had raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Heika you asked what I want... a territory fit for a clan three hundred large and with the room so we can grow.”

__

He nodded his head, resolve in his eyes, then “Kashi Denka, you will have the territory formally held by the Addakaru, who no longer can hold a territory with only thirty two members.”

__

She bowed low to him, her people following, and as she stood she said simply, “Ayakashi,”

__

He paused looking at her, “the Kashi were a family of four, and then two... in the acceptance of so many, we are a new beginning for all of us, and will here by be known as the Ayakashi. ”

__

He smiled, “The Empire no longer has need of your service through war, thank you for your loyalty, you and your command are hence forth disbanded.You have all fought in honour and at great cost, may you live in the peace that you have fought so hard for...Takara Ayakashi, may you lead your clan in the wisdom that you hold, with all the strength that you have... they are yours to Guide and Guard... and may the Stars hold you to that.”

__

She bowed once more and with her people stepped back so another may receive a formal commendation.

__

She took them from the large square back to their camp, their excitement high as was hers.

__

She was joined by Takahiro, she gulped when she saw him, she hadn’t asked if he wanted to clan them and she was suddenly very frightened that she had done something he didn’t want or approve of.

__

“Nii-san,” she whispered, but he merely picked her up and hugged her to him.

__

“The first major step towards that destiny Takara,” he whispered in her ear, she grimaced... he kept saying she had a destiny greater than what she wanted, she kept denying it, and he kept telling her it would come.

__

“You’re okay with this?” She asked him.

__

“Of course but be warned, there are some in my command who wish to clan as well.”

__

She sighed, she would accept them of course if he asked it of her, she looked out at them, “gather your things, let us take this to the land that are ours, we will clan there.”

__

As was customary, they cheered and with a flurry they packed up the camp... she looked at Takahiro, “umm it occurs to me that I have no idea where the Addakaru Lands are?”

__

He looked at her then laughed, he threw an arm about her shoulders, “then you will be please to know that they are near to the shadow of the Kuutamo Mountains, it is a large border territory, it needs more to hold it that three hundred but you asked for room to grow, and the Emperor gave it to you.”

__

Oh Seji she thought with delight at what her friend had done, he had given her a land that was near to her lover so she didn’t have to be apart from him.

__

She looked at them all, they may not be hers formally but they were hers, they had broken camp in record time, and were gathered before her, “lets go home,” she said.

__

So it was with smiles of delight, they gathered their power to form a Hakki Yakko.... and left to do just that, return home.

__

Home, a home of her own... where blood and family could thrive, where her clan could live in peace.

__

She was the Ayakashi Denka, and by all the Stars in the sky, she would protect what was hers.

__

__

*-**—**-*

__

__

__

__

__

__

—————

__


	7. Translation guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a guide to certain aspects of Takara’s world, more world building really. And a translation guide to some of the terms she uses.
> 
> Read chapter 6 or this isn’t going to make any sense :)

Translations  
saiai no hito - dearest  
Musume - daughter  
Chichue - father (formal)  
Hahaue - Mother (formal)  
Ojīsan - Grandfather.  
Denryoku-sen - Power Lines  
Chikara no - Power Well  
Subarashī ishi - Great Stones, the four Great Standing Stones that are the Land bonds to the Empires, each Stone stands for a particular Empire. The Kita no oishi - North, Nishi no Oishi - West, Minami no Oishi, South and Azuma no Oishi .  
Keibatsu Hoseki - Clan Stone, the stone that binds the clan together in power. Held by the most powerful of them as the Denka (leader of the clan)

Ranks and Titles  
Emperor, the Ruler of the Land to which they are Bound, they hold absolute power and authority in their Land.  
Denka - the leader of a Clan, they can be very influential and very powerful in the Land.  
Rikugan Taisho - General, can be shortened to Taisho when in war and the the Law of War is active.  
Taisa, - shortened form of Rikugan Taisa, Colonel.   
Tono - given to a master of their craft.  
Sensei - a teacher in their craft or way  
Hakase - a Master of the Way.   
NB Tono, Sensei and Hakase can be interchangeable for a person, Takara is called Tono when she is a weaponsmith and being utilised as such, but Hakase when she is a Master of the Way and when she has a disciple or an apprentice she is called Sensei.

The Ways and Craft  
The Ways are a set of Paths that one walks to attain peace within themselves, not all youkai follow the ways, the North in particular find it pretentious but it is highly regarded in the South. The Kitsune believe that mastering a Way and a Craft is the pinnacle of accomplishments.  
There are Four Ways and they are:  
Warrior   
Scholar  
Healer.  
Sage  
Each has a set of paths that your mentor will guide you through, those paths can take centuries to attain or they can take but a few days and with each step you follow you become more aware of yourself.  
The Crafts are the paths that one follows to attain the ability to sustain yourself and the clan, they are many across the world and they range from Carpenter to Blacksmith, to weaponsmith. From Singer to Dancer to Actor, from builder to farmer to merchant. From teacher to trainer to scribe or official. All that really brings a sense of accomplishment in doing something with ones hands and that enables the prosperity of family and clan.

Clans: speaking of the South   
Clans are everything to the Youkai, except for several types that don’t clan, to belong to a clan give one something to strive for, the betterment of the Clan, they are family and are often blood and Kin. Clans are held together by the Clans Stones, the Keibatsu Hoseki, which hold the bonds that the Denka oversees and maintains. They can be as small as two, or as large as thousands, the largest of the Clans are known as the Eight Great Clans of the South, their position and power in the hierarchy of the SOuth is prominent and they are exceedingly influential in the Imperial Court. Then there are the twenty-nine Noble Clans, these Clans are as influential as the eighth great but their numbers are no where near what the eight can command.  
Clans larger than 200 hundred must petition the Emperor for a Territory, anymore will see the dissolution of the clan, a Territory once given is the Denkas to maintain within the constructs and confines of Imperial Law, their people maintain the Emperors Peace. There will always be smaller clans and families living in the land, they pay their taxes and tithes to the Clan who then in turn, pay a tithe to the Empire for their Territory. Depending on the size and richness of the Land it can be a financial burden, that is on top of personal taxes.

Service to the Empire  
It is the drive of many to serve the land that they are born in and many take service to the Empire and its vast machine, it takes a lot of man power to ensure that the land is held peacefully. From Warriors and Servants to aid the Emperor, to Soldiers that patrol the Cities and Towns, Warriors who guard the passes and the boarders, Government Officials and Guild Officials who see that the Empire runs smoothly. There is a lot of allowance for advancement in the vast construct that is the Empire and many find a lot of attainment working for the Empire. 

Authors note and references.  
The Japanese have a very distinct way that they forged swords, if you want to know more about their methods, which are the methods and terminology that Takara uses I would recommend these links.  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Q598DP27tGA&t=35s  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UbSrnjNGBdA  
http://islandblacksmith.ca/2017/01/building-traditional-swordsmith-forge/  
https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_swordsmithing  
The YouTube Channel gave me a lot of visual insight to how blacksmithing is done overtime and I would really recommend watching more of their episodes.

Takara learns a lot about herself she often thinks on the lesson or quotes her father, mother or mentor, while most of this is something I’ve come up with there was a time when it wasn’t and a few quotes were paraphrased.  
“Humility is not thinking less of yourself, it is thinking of yourself less” - C.S.Lewis  
“Theres a thin line between confidence and arrogance... its called Humility. Confidence smiles, arrogance smirks” - Aagam Shah


	8. Of Not so Subtle Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takara POV  
> Set in Nilfgaard after the night a certain red headed sorceress angered the Emperor into making a promise he intended keeping... Takara though had other ideas, Emhyr carried enough guilt for his past. So she would give one warning. And only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of Chapter 37 of Diethwen an Gwenbleid

Takara sat in the plush wingback chair, legs crossed and a book in her lap, she was immersed in the book Emhyr had leant her, it was an interesting read on the Interregnum of the Usurper, one of few accounts that Emhyr had left alone.She was waiting, and had been waiting for almost an hour as she sat in the room, the night was getting on and she had something that needed to be done. She looked up at the door of the small room as it was thrown back and a red headed sorceress stormed into it. 

The woman was angry, frustrated... and scared.

Takara would have liked to say terrified, but Triss Merigolds arrogance in her own power and abilities has dulled what had been sheer terror at the Emperors promise, she thought highly of herself and was ignoring the danger.It had been an exceptionally inspired promise too, mused Takara, Emhyr had promise to inter the woman’s corpse and dance his husband over her at their wedding.It had made Takara laugh when she heard him deliver it, but she had sensed that while the woman had been terrified, she hadn’t taken it as seriously as she should have.

Takara observed the young human woman in grim disapproval as she took off her gold earring and toss them on the vanity, she bent over the table, gripped the edged tightly enough that her knuckles went white and in the low light of one single mage orb sitting next to her, looked into the mirror and the snarl on her face was ugly.

“Damn them all” the red head hissed, “he’s mine.”

And that’s what had concerned Takara enough that she had decided to come and have a talk with her, Geralt wasn’t hers, he belonged to himself and who he decided to share himself with was up to him.She snapped the book she had been reading from closed, vanished it away and flared her power, tongues of blue flame burst into existence, Triss Merigold jumped and spun about, a ball of flame held in her hand.

Takara took control of it, turning the ball of fire into a blue tongue of her own power and called it too her. She held out her hand and let the playful little flame dance over her finger, never taking her gaze off the sorceress in front of her.

“We need to talk Miss Merigold,” she purred at her, Triss had frozen and the stench of terror flooded Takara’s nose, her power wouldn’t work around Takara and Triss had just found out hard way that the ward spell she had tried to use failed, she touched under her nose and pulled it away, a small spot of blood on those slim fingers.

“I bet that gave you a headache,” Takara said conversationally as she uncrossed her legs and stood up from the chair, the dress of the layered Hanfu that she liked to wear for formal events sighed as they moved back to fall correctly, their soft susurration of sound loud in the room as Triss Merigold stared at the blood on her fingers. Takara flicked the blue orb of fire into the air and it flew up high as did the others, to light the room so it wasn’t dark, the cool blue light was eerie to a human, and it was what Takara wanted.

“Your power will not work on me, I can negate it easily enough, I can also cause it to backfire so to speak, as Phillip Eilhart found out to her immense pain and terror.”

Triss snapped her green eyes to Takara, wide in fear and Takara watched as she focused behind her and saw her tails, which she moved gently, an almost mesmerising movement that she often used on people weak of will.The gaze moved to her ears and those green eyes that had so enraptured her Child of Honour and Fire widened further.

“You’re the one the others spoke of,” she whispered.

Takara nodded her head regally, her movements calm and temperate, “I am Takara Ayakashi, we would have been introduced tonight as I was introduced to the others of the Lodge of Sorceresses but you were too fixated on Geralt.That is why I’ve come,” She moved to stand in front of the sorceress and placed one clawed hand on the vanity as she did.

The woman looked her up and down, “they say you killed Phillipa Eilhart.”

“I did, I also killed the two who came to Kaer Morhen with her, Fringilla Vigo and Kiera Metz,” she waved her negligently dismissing the fact as nothing important.

“They were important members of the Lodge, how dare you -“

Takara laughed... and the room turned ice cold, Merigolds breath misted as she breathed and she shivered in the sudden chill, her dress with its spit up the thighs and plunging neckline was beautiful but could hardly shield her against the cold that Takara had unleashed.

“They had come into my territory without permission, they hunted and looted where they were not wanted and they had tortured a young female, they deserved what they got for their own arrogance. The question I am here to ascertain is do you deserve the same?” she smiled when Triss stepped back from her, absolute terror in her eyes.“Tell me Triss Merigold, what do you plan to do with my Wolf?” Takara prowled forward happily hunting the woman to the edges of the room, “Do you plan to take him away from here? Slip a potion into his wine so he sees only you again?” Triss’ eyes flickered at that, and Takara growled, low... she gripped the poster of the bed and shattered, Triss screamed and turned to run but Takara was on her, gripping her by the neck and pushing her up against the wall.

And sighed as the woman screamed again this time for help,”I would hardly let anyone hear you now would I?”she purred into her ear from behind her as she kept her pinned and resisted the urge to drive her claws in further.

One dangerous claw was already kissing her carotid artery, one infinitesimal move... and it would be sliced, it was with an internal sigh of regret that Takara loosened her claws enough so that one wrong move from Merigold wouldn’t kill her.

Merigold panted in fear, thin trickles of blood seeping from where Takara’s claws dug in, it was in the silence of terror that Takara delivered her ultimatum. “You are not needed here for this war... you’re a liability and your obsession with a man who does not love you or want you in his life will end up killing you, either by my hand or by Emhyr var Emries. Now I have no compunctions in killing you, I would rather not let Emhyr carry the stain of your execution so I will carry it out myself.Your actions in the past have given me the impression you have no regard for anyone but yourself... the only person you ever feared was Phillipa Eilhart, now you have me.”

She let go and stepped back, watching as Merigolds legs went out from under her and she sunk to the ground, clutching at the wall as she did.

Her threat was not a threat, it was a promise set in stone, she would kill the woman before her if she had too, purely so that Geralt and Emhyr would be free of her machinations.She would not let Emhyr var Emries carry the weight of Triss’s execution, or having to tell Geralt what he had done.Emhyr carried enough guilt for the deeds in his past, she would not allow him to carry anymore.

“You were told to leave Geralt alone, now I will tell you to leave Nilfgaard, if you stay and start your plans to subvert Geralts will I will tear you apart in tiny pieces while you’re still alive, as I did to Phillipa, Kiera and Fringella. Do you understand me Miss Merigold?” the shaking sorceress nodded her heard vigorously.“Excellent, then there is nothing more for me to discuss with you, thank you for your time.”

She turned to the door and waited for a few seconds, waited for the knock that was about to come.

When it did she opened the door and looked into startled amber eyes, “It is taken care of Lambert,” she said softly to the youngest of the wolves, unsurprised that he had come here to this room, he must of been worried about Geralt.

“Takara,” he said in surprise and looked over Takara’s shoulder to the shuddering sorceress still on the ground, he gave a bitter smile, “good, I was worried that she would do something that Geralt would regret.What he’s got here now is really good, and he really loves the Emperor... I didn’t want to see that taken from him again,” he confessed to her.

“You love your brothers, you may not show it but you do,” she murmured gently.

He looked abashed, “well yeah,” he grumbled, “but don’t tell em,” she laughed and then gave him her arm.

“Escort me to my room,” she all but ordered and he gave her a grin, she left the sorceresses roomconfidant that she would be gone by morning, if she wasn’t then Takara had misjudged her and would be Triss Merigolds permanent shadow for the remainder of her time in the land of the living.

“You handled it?”

“What was said is between her and me, but if she isn’t gone by tomorrow then I will be surprised.”

He nodded his head as they walked the corridors to the Imperial residence, they had a fair distance to walk, Emhyr had the sorceress placed in an out of the way wing, in a small room far from most of the others.It had been petty of him but the remoteness was a barrier that Emhyr had needed, Takara understood that all too well.

Lambert was silent as they walked, he was better than he had been when they had left for Ofer, and he was getting better with the help of Lanfare and with Emilé, their budding friendship had been a balm to them both.

“I would prefer you not tell Geralt that Triss Merigold and I had a little chat tonight,” she murmured to him as they walked, she saw the casual grin on his as she spoke and raised an eyebrow.

“You mean you don’t want him to come to you and growl ‘I had it under control?”

“That too,”

He chuckled roughly, “we both know she would have tried something, you saw her at Kaer Morhen, she doesn’t give up.”

“No and because she won the first time against Yennefer, I was afraid she would try again.”

“So was I,” they came to the Imperial Residence and he stopped, “I won’t take you further if you don’t mind, I want to check up on Emilé.”

She smiled and nodded her head to him, “enjoy the rest of your night, don’t keep him up too late playing Gwent and that bottle of white gull you have hidden on you better be well hidden this time when you leave.”

He grimaced, “Lanfare really knows how to give a lecture, Emilé got blasted for a full hour.”

“I’m certain he did,” she said with a purr, “now go so I can return to my kit,”

He gave her a cocky salute, that said more about his mental health than any words could, it was a long time since he had ever given her that three fingered gesture, and then he turned and trotted off.

She continued on to the rooms that had been given to her, stepped into them and scented the air, smiling when she caught the sent of cinnamon and vanilla, Lanfare had been here.Haru was sound asleep flat on his back in the bed, his one bushy tail danced, through his parted legs as he dreamt and one ear flicked to what ever it was that he dreamt of. She leant over and kissed his brow, taking in the scent of him, and the comfort of his familiar presence in her heart and soul, their bond strengthening.He had so very quickly become the reasons she woke up, her life completely revolving around the mischievous imp, he kept her firmly on her toes and she was second guessing him and herself often.And in truth she would have it no other way.

With a sigh she stood up from the bed and stepped outside to the inner courtyard and the elven male who had become her lover, the first she had taken in just over a hundred yearsturned to face her.

“Have you sufficiently scared her into leaving,?” he murmured as she glided over to him the change in her stride conveying her desires to him. He took her into his arms and she wrapped her tails about them, Lanfare had been the one to tell Takara where Emhyr had placed the red headed harpy, she hadn’t felt like hunting her down.

“Let us say that if she isn’t gone by tomorrow after breakfast, I would be surprised,” she purred reaching up into his long silver hair and pulling him down to meet her for a kiss.

His kiss was always tender, but Takara always took control and met him with her own rising passion.

She had to be so careful with him and the only way they could be lovers is if she had control, he shivered and then pulled back, “shall we take this to my room?” He asked her, his rasp of desire made her lick her lips.

She nodded and brought her power around them, shifting them both through fire to the rooms the master Healer had in the palace.

Haru wouldn’t wake until morning, if he did, he knew where she was... but she was in the mood to indulge her passions tonight, and she had a very willing and very accomplished male to indulge them in, one who understood her and her needs.That was important to her, while she like and respected Lanfare, she didn’t love him, not as she had loved in the past, and he didn’t love her, he understood her and she him, the last thing she needed or wanted was someone to fall in love with her. 

She pushed him back in the bed, gracefully climbed on top of him and leaned down for a passionate kiss that demanded his compliance... he gave it as she knew he would.

Tonight was for lovers, tomorrow she would again see what was necessary to keep her wolves and their loved ones who had become family safe from the threat that was coming.


	9. On the Path to Power, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takara now has a clan, the Ayakashi have come into existence and she must now learn to lead the clan for them to thrive. And thrive they have, she also must understand the nuances of the Imperial Court, for each new Emperor brings a challenge, or danger and to survive she must step lightly, or see her people fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does have mentions of rape, so please be aware of that.

Prologue

The land was beautiful she decided as she stood on the lake shore of _her territory_ , her territory, the words sent shivers down her spine. There were lush green forests and wide plains, where a heards of wildabeasts and Gudo roamed, the main source of meat for the Kitsune. She shared a border with a Bakeneko clan, the delineation being the river through the forest, and then down to the south to the small town of Hoshitari then west to the marsh, the two borders shared with two Kitsune Clans the Sakino and the Kitamori. She had four decent townships and then there was the Shiro, the Palace that the Addakaru had led the territory from, it was apparently decent in size and in location, it was now hers.Yet the best part in her mind, two of the towns were mining towns, her new lands were rich in silver, Seji had given her a large territory to maintain and guard, one that was an attractive prospect.

She turned to her clan, all three hundred and thirty two of them. 

They had joined in a ceremony as old as Nihvon, one by one, coming forward to her and the Keibatsu Hoseki and touching it with blood while she had joined with it fully to accept them in her clan. 

The Ayakashi had been born.

Now she was trying to find a way for her clan to survive, she had gold that she knew would support them all for a while, she could bring in more if she sacrificed the criteria of who she would accept a commission from, but for the clan to be truly successful it had to be able to support itself.

Takahiro came to stand before her, his armour of blue leather cleaned and polished and his Naginata in his hand.The war may be over, but many of them would cling to the familiar as they came to understand that it was truly over, “when do you wish to move to the Shiro?” He asked her.

“The remainder of the Addakaru are still living there are they not?”

“Yes, but it’s yours by right,” he reminded her but a look in his eyes told her he was testing her. She looked back over the lake and bent to pick up a flat rock, she tossed it, skipping it across to the other side as she thought about what he could be testing her over.

The clan or the intruders in what was now their shiro, “I understand, but it was their home, I don’t feel comfortable turning them out of their home with no place to go, particularly since they are all non combatants..., the darkness destroyed the clan didn’t it?” He nodded his head in affirmative, she remembered hearing in the West that the Darkness had broken through on the Northern front... it had decimated several lands before they had pushed it back to the mountains. 

“If you’re worried that the remains of the Addakaru can’t fend for themselves they can, the ones left are the silversmiths that the clan produced.By all accounts their work is considered fine examples of the craft.”

She looked at him, startled, she had been gone so long from the south that she didn’t know all the clans and their specialties, its why she hadn’t known the name Addakaru. 

“Silversmiths?”

“Yes, they have several Master craftsmen too, they should be able to support themselves... in time.”

And an idea was born she thought with a slow smile and Takahiro looked at her puzzled... slightly concerned, “what are you planning?”

“Who said I’m planning?” She replied, not wanting to share her idea.It was unconventional and probably something traditionalists wouldn’t like... it was a good thing her clan weren’t traditionalists. They were the rebels of their old clans, the ones that wouldn’t conform, they each had a story and now with her they had been given a purpose.

“I know that look, you’re planning something, something that people would usually frown over.”

See she thought to herself ruefully... unconventional, “Let’s go talk to those in the Shiro, I’ll give them a time for their eviction... we can wait for a few months before we take over.”

He smiled and the test was completed, “you’re heart does you good Takara, the people of the land will remember that you didn’t evict them immediately but gave them time.”

She nodded, but she was hoping that her idea though would pan out, with that she swiftly sent a tug down the bonds of Juno and Hiro, her need to see them would be conveyed through the bond... she was getting used to having so many with her now, it wasn’t long before they arrived, both still dressed in their armour and both still armed.

Juno... her friend and confidant, she had been blindsided by the friendship that had began with the much younger female.She was brash, hot headed and had an irreverent attitude that as her commanding officer Takara had had to punish her over, repeatedly.But Takara enjoyed her company, Juno had become more introspective and less insolent after her brothers death, but she also became more willing to live.She had come so far while walking the Warriors way and had now attained the Fifth path. She prowled through the rushes towards them, her brown and red tipped tails held high so that the prickles in the weeds didn’t tangle in her fur, and, her hair and tails liberally streaked with blue and red dye.Takara still wasn’t used to seeing her hair coloured liked that, but she had to admit, it suited the young female.

Hiro strolled besides Juno and Takara smirked when she heard her brother give a rumbled of approval, he was a handsome male in his prime, a master of the Warriors way, a commanding officer of the War.She was certain that he meant more to Takahiro than Takahiro would say...in other words she was sure he was her brothers lover and that rumble made her more certain than she was before.

Hiro’s dark grey and gold tipped tails were intriguing, she loved the way the gold in his tails glinted in the sun, it was such a rare colour for a kitsune, and she could only imagine how he would have looked as a kit.

She informed them that they were coming with her to the Shiro, she wanted them to be seen and not scare the Addakaru, “in other words Juno... no growling at them... they lost many of their kin five years ago and the grief will still be high, they’re not the enemy.”

Juno nodded, “I promise I won’t growl,” she said, “although I am looking forward to a warm bed and a bunk.”

Takara cocked her head, “you don’t want a room of your own?” She had plans for Juno, it meant that she wouldn’t be relegated to the barracks but would have a room of her own.

“Sure that’ll be great,” she joked back to Takara, “but we have no idea about the shiro or its accomodations.”

“Well then lets find out.”

She gathered her power to her, it was so sluggish and she was nowhere near the power that she could command, but it had only been three weeks since she had woken after the fight in the pass.She would be weak for months.

Her brother sighed, “take what you need from the clan Takara,” he told her in exasperation. She looked at him, butterflies in her stomach at the idea... she was the Denka, she had access to her clan members power, could call on it when needed, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Can I?” She asked - more to the point was should she?

“You’ve got a lot to learn about being a Denka,”Juno proclaimed dryly, “usually a denka takes and doesn’t ask.”

“Thats not my way,” she stated firmly and meant it.

“I know, its why I followed you,” Juno whispered, but the look of contentment which followed disappeared and Juno shrugged her shoulders, “send the emotion down the bonds like you did when you called me and Hiro, send the emotions of question and the feel of power.”

“Like this?” She sent the feelings to the three Kitsune with her and Takahiro nodded.

“Yes Denka, that feels just like you asking for power,” Hiro said to her, she felt a surge of warmth as the three of them sent the feeling of acceptance back, but she hesitated taking their power.

“If I take from you three then you’ll be tired, if I take from the whole clan... wouldn’t it be a sip from each kitsune so it shared equally?”

“You can do it that way,” Takahiro answered her with an approving look, so she repeated the feelings, but to _all_ of them.

Their answering blossom of approval and the almost roar of consent from the entire clan made her lightly giddy... she took what she needed, augmenting her own power to form the sky cloud she needed to be able to travel to the Shiro.

They landed in the courtyard, and she heard the cries of several Kitsune, the call going up from the Addakaru that they had visitors.She waited, this maybe hers now, but she wasn’t the master of it yet.

But she did look to over, it was a descent sized shiro, five stories high, the roof was blue and capped with silver.Fitting for a clan that had specialised in silver crafts, and she was more than happy that blue and silver were her chosen colours for her clan. The walls of the Shiro were white and it was built on a foundation of grey stone, through the open doors of the front she could see it was beautifully decorated, with many traditional pattens and motifs. It was an old Shiro she realised, and well maintained.

A male kitsune ran up to her, his well kept yukata flapping back as he did, he was slight and grief had made him haggard. He bowed to her then dropped to his knees, she was intensely uncomfortable with him down there and even more so when he started to beg.

“Forgive us Ayakashi Denka, we know we are to quit the Shiro, but please _please_ -”

“Stop,” she ordered and then asked him to get up, “please face me, you do not need to fear me.”

So much fear, she could smell it in the air, they were frightened of her, she heard Juno mutter, “this is wrong,” and Takara completely agreed with her.

She surveyed the Shiro again, and then sniffed the air, faint, very faint, the scent of old blood and fear...“Who has attacked you?”

He stared at her, the flinch to him when she asked told her her hunch was right, “the Sakino, several months ago.”

The Sakino, the clan that held territory to the south... so they were of that variety, “Hiro-Taisa congratulations, you are now in command of a hundred of the Warriors, I want the southern border guarded at all times.The Sakino will not be allowed on my lands unless the Denka and I have an agreement in place, that agreement will contain reparation to the Addakaru and a formal apology.”

Hiro bowed, “Denka,” he said to her, his deep voice filled with a purr that told her he would relish the thought if any of the Sakino tried him, “I’ll ensure the integrity of the southern border is held.”

“Juno, same to the east with the Kitamori, pending any threat both past and present, let them come to me.”Juno bowed to her and repeated what Hiro said to her, “Takahiro, the west... see if you can put your diplomatic skills to test with the Bakeneko clan there.”

He bowed and she looked at the kitsune staring at her in wide eyed awe, “what’s your name?”

“Nakase Ayakashi Denka, Nakase Meiji Addakaru,” she looked him in they eyes, yellow eyes, hesitant, he was young, just past his majority... and she saw silver shaving in his fur. But he wasn’t the denka.

“Are you leading your clan now Nakase?”

He hesitated and then shook his head, “No, Natsuko, my sister is the clan denka.”

Female Denka’s were rare, she was one of four that she knew of, now she knew of five, it if her plan had a chance of success, she would probably have a better chance with a female, “I would speak with her.”

A striking Kitsune had already come round the corner of the Shiro, she walked over to them her steps measured and controlled, Takara looked her over, she was dressed in a black Mofuku, she was in mourning.

Takara had known that they were surrounded by the wary clan, but she could see why this female led, she was confidant and held herself with dignity.She also held a decent measure of power that she hadn’t been trained to hide, but it was barely enough to hold the Keibatsu Hoseki, Takara knew this female didn’t have long until the weight of the bond would drain her.

“I’m Natsuko, Denka of the Addakaru,” she said, a slight bow to Takara, Takara nodded her head and introduced herself.

“Natsuko-san, I am going to be blunt, you are in a dangerous position, you have no protectors, no warriors to guard you as you guide the clan.”

Natsuko had raised an eyebrow at her declaration of being blunt and snorted at the word protector, “I know, the Darkness killed all of our Warriors and my mate, then the Sakino killed four more as they raided the Shiro three months ago, if not for the Imperial Soldiers who were traveling to the northern encampment they would have sacked the place.”

“They haven’t been back since?”

“No, an Imperial Edict was sent to them, we are safe under Imperial guard for the duration of the war... and now the war is ended and you are here to claim what is yours.”There was a slight bitterness to her words, but more resignation.

Takara nodded her head, Seji had effectively taken them as a protectorate clan under the Emperors guard while the war continued, with the war over that protection had ended and they were now the responsibility of the Denka who led the territory.

“I am going to give your people an offer, silversmiths are a high end talent, well sought after, but establishing yourselves in a post war period is going to be hard.Silver is not on most people’s minds at the moment, recovering from war is and it will take time for that to change.My clan is a pack of warriors, they all follow the Warriors Way and have come far in the time they served with me and I am a master weaponsmith.My clan is mostly derived of young blooded hot heads, who were a pain and a disturbance to their former clans, they weren’t studying a craft before the war and to most of them, I was a second chance at a life that wasn’t clanless, they have found their peace and their Way.But my problem is sustaining a clan and pulling in an income that isn’t derived from tithes, since the tithes are supposed to go back into the land and the territory, I can utilise them much.I can sustain them for a while but I need a way for them all to be productive and sustain the clan.”

She was puzzled and so where Juno and Hiro, she didn’t sense anything from her brother so he had more than likely guessed what she was about to do.

“You need protection, I can give it to you if you join the Ayakashi... I understand clan is important, the Addakaru were a strong clan and held the land for centuries, but the War decimated you and the dangers are inherent now.”

Natsuko stared at her, and the whispers from the Addakaru were apparent, shock, pain, grief... and hope.Natsuko was silent listening to her people, more than likely assessing their feelings through the Bonds and obviously thinking through Takaras very unconventional offer, then she spoke slowly. “You are right, Clan is important and we are grieving the loss of so many,but times have changed,” Takara saw a female who held a strong core of faith and principal, but she also saw that her strength was the sort to do what was necessary. “I also see the value of what your saying, sustaining a clan in this time will be hard, and we are facing the dissolution of the Clan to let the survivors petition a clan to join...or return to their birth clans.”

“Ane-san,” hissed Nakase, shocked, denial - he wanted it to be a bad dream, for it all to go away, she could see it in the tension in his shoulders and the pain in his eyes.

Natsuko turned away from Takara, “come out, we are in no danger.”

Takara sighed when she saw the small group and counted who came forward, fifteen males, eight females and five children, all with the angular markings of the Addakaru on their foreheads, the little kits stayed close to their parent, but one she could see was close to fading. Her heart broke at the sight, her parents must be gone and she was close to following, but the clan had done enough to give her love, to hold her back long enough so she hadn’t faded in the initial shock, but it hadn’t been enough to truly walk her back from fading.Their own grief was interfering.

Natsuko gestured, and the group came together, Takara though walked over to the little kit who stood slightly apart from them all.

There was curiosity in those tired young sunset eyes, her red and orange fur was clean and her single tail brushed but she looked up at Takara with a degree of interest, Takara dropped down so she could be at the little kits height. And then with a flourish pulled a treat from out of nowhere, she giggled at the absurd face that Takara made at her and took the candied plum.Takara was keenly aware that the adults of the clan were completely focused on her, she was a stranger near a fragile kit, if there had been warriors of the clan, they would be growling at her.Natsuko spoke though, “thats the first time I’ve heard Chihiro laugh since...”

Takara stood up and reached out a gentle hand to caress Chihiro’s hair, the kit leaned into her, “I’ve been told I have a way with kits,” she said simply.

Natsuko just stared at her inscrutably then said to the adults in her clan, “we spoke of dissolution the other day, some of you had clans that you can return too, but this is a way for us to stay together.”

Nakase looked troubled, “but the Addakaru-“

“Are gone ototo, the clans no more, I can barely hold the bonds,” Juno whined softy feeling for the clan denka, Takara did too, the exhaustion in Natsuko rang through now, but the female was holding her herself tall.She was the rock holding the clan together and she was breaking under the strain, if she didn’t let go of the clan bonds soon, they could consume her very life.

“Clan is important, but so is your life, you can’t hold the bonds for much longer Natsuko, their killing you,” Takara said gently, “my clan is new, the Addakaru old, I would be honoured if you retained the name as well as the Ayakashi to denote your memory to your old clan and loyalty to your new.”

They all gaped at her, except the children, they were staring at Chihiro and her plum, Takara called in four more and floated them over to each little child who took it with delight, but from her brother to her clan mates to the Addakaru, they stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

“You’re an odd one,” spluttered Natsuko when she finally got over Takara’s offer.

“You’ve got no idea,” muttered Juno as she stared at Takara, she shook her head, “you have unconventional thoughts Denka.”

“Isn’t that why you clan’d me?” Takara asked with a smile at Juno, she spread her hands to indicate herself, she was who she was and would make no apologies about it.

Juno grinned, “I like it.”

“I would join them,” said a female, Takara looked at her, meeting hard diamond like eyes, fora second Takara thought she was blind but she looked at Takara her eyes assessing. The way the clan was grouped around made her think she was someone precious to them, then she spoke, “the Denka’s eyes are gentle, look at how little Chihiro responds to her... our precious kits often instinctively know who to trust. She holds herself with a quiet dignity, there is power in her, more than what is shown, strength and cunning flow in abundance, but its tempered with curiosity and kindness.But above all, this is an arrangement to suit us both, unconventional yes, eccentric yes, nonconformist most definitely... maybe this is what we need, she also told us that she has need of us.”

Takara nodded her head to the female, older thought Takara, definitely older than her... and a High Sage of the Way, one who had completed her Paths and was a Master of the Way. She had never met one outside the temples before and Takara wondered what path she was on.But maybe the little two tailed boy at her side was the reason she wasn’t at a temple or shrine.

“I do have need of you.”

She needed craftsmen to sustain the clan, to teach the warriors that wanted to be taught, when she could she would bring in other teachers of different crafts, together the clan could be built.

It was as if this one females acceptance was all that was needed, Natsuko had paved the way and this woman seemed to have the respect of the clan.Takara had expected to be asked to return for their answer, but they must have been so tired of it all. 

It was a unanimous answer of yes.

She nodded her head to them, “dissolve the clan Natsuko... and then together join the Ayakashi, your people will become mine and together we will thrive.”

Natsuko’s tired yellow eyes swam with tears, “thank you for offering this, it was so much more that we could ever hope for.”

It was over fairly quickly, the Addakaru became the Addakaru Ayakashi and she felt the shock from her clan at the banks of the lake, shock that there were more in the clan, surprise that she had taken others in, but acceptance all the same.

She sent a feel of calm and joy down the bond, she was telling them all to come home.

They would be here soon, she had a Shiro to organise, and her people to see too... she looked about the ill kept garden in the large front courtyard.

So much to do, she thought... but it was time to set it right.

Chapter One

Takara Ayakashi landed with grace and elegance in the courtyard of her Shiro and looked about the grounds with a half smile, she was home.The guards who were stationed in the courtyard bowed low to her... as members of her clan they were trusted and valued but her return from the Capital would send ripples through the compound. 

The Ayakashi had grown over the last five millennium, and she now led a clan nearly nine hundred strong, they had grown by blood and family born and by those who had petitioned the clan for acceptance, she now had a Konkyo and a territory of her own that was flourishing at a rapid rate. A territory that could sustain the Clan where blood, kin and family could thrive and those who were kith could come and be at peace in friendship.

If one had said to her so many years ago that not only would she be leading a Clan as a Denka but also have a clan comprised mostly of warriors, a small contingent of ever growing craftsmen and their families she would have laughed her self into hysterics.But time had helped her grow, she was no longer the bitter, angry female that held so much rage at the unfairness of her birth, kith and then clan had helped her see past that.

Natsuko strode down the steps towards her, the wind pushing her white hair back and she held a folder in one hand, Takara wanted to sigh, duty called she thought to herself dryly as her assistant stepped to her and bowed.

“Denka, how was the capital?” The female was dressed in a sky blue Houmongi, a type of kimono with a sweep of blossoms along the skirt and a smaller sweep over the shoulder.She wore a gold patterned obi and a matching blue obijime across her waist.The shorter drape to the sleeves were a practical design and Takara really wanted to wear one, but as an unmated female... she was relegated to a furisode, or a kimono.

Takara sighed at Natsuko, Takara brought news from the capital and Natsuko was going to be smug, “standing, we are now the proud owners of a small manor, capable of holding thirty guard and craftsmen,” she told her as she continued walking towards the Shiro. The gardens were in fine form and the fountain in the rich lush stream that ran through the corner of the courtyard bubbled gently over the large stone clan crest of the Addakaru, their memory living on here in her Shiro.

Natsuko smiled, a touch of victory in those yellow eyes, she had been subtly hinting and then all but demanding that Takara purchase a manor or a shop or _something_ in the city so that the Ayakashi could base themselves out of it when needed.

Takara had caved, she’d been holding out as Seji and Mitsuo would be demanding she come to the city more often knowing she had no excuse now.

Takara reached out for the folder as she walked up the wooden steps to the Shiro, the guards snapping to attention as she passed by, “what is it?”

“Several commissions for you, one for Nakase’s work in silver and the Takada no Aru have yet again sent a messenger to talk to you about commissioning our weaponsmiths for their clan.”

“No,” Short, succinct and straight to the point... she would not now or ever work for the Takada no Aru, no matter how much gold they were pushing.

“I told him that but the pompous fool won’t leave until he has delivered his message.”

Takara who had been heading for her main office on the second floor did a 180 degree spin, changing directions to the small receiving room, she could smell him there, Natsuko hung back. “Have fun,” she all but staged whispered slyly, if Takara hadn’t known better she would have Natsuko has said “get him.”

Takara had had enough, for the last three thousand years her clans reputation as metal smiths had been growing, they worked in silver and gold, incredible pieces that used techniques not seen before that rendered works of art of everyday jewellery. Hair pieces of incredible delicacy and lacquering and enamelling styles so thin they were almost translucent.Bracelets and rings, finishing pieces and Obijimi clasps, they were in high demand and her silversmiths and goldsmiths were hard pressed to keep up, she was always looking for new talent.

They also worked in steel, she had trained nine highly competent weaponsmiths, using several techniques that she had improved upon in her own work and that of the forging of Taishoku the weapons bearing the clan crest of the Ayakashi were soon considered some of the best.The steel was strong and keen and she had supplied the Imperial Army and had done the Imperial Order to restock the Armoury... that had taken centuries.

She had had offers from other clans for Ayakashi weapons, had accepted many, but she would not accept the Takada no Aru, much to her clans puzzlement, the gold was good.

But while she may have forgiven the past, she hadn’t forgotten it.

She slid the screen open to see a heavyset Kitsune dressed in an elaborate and garish green and black Hakama and haori, his dark grey tipped tails lay about him lazily over the Tatami mats and he looked up at her with a smirk from where he knelt.She cocked her head at him, and he did the same to her - studying her... assessing her, suddenly she was in no mood to play with him before she kicked him off her territory, “who are you?”

“Ahhh Ayakashi denka,” he replied unctuously as he placed the sake cup down on the table he was leaning on, “I am Takasu Shinrai Takada no Aru, I have come at my Denka’s request the glorious Takamisu Nintai Takada no Aru,” he bowed from his kneeling position on the floor and Takara gave him a false smile. Trust? There was no way she was going to trust him, the virtue did not shine in his voice nor glow in his eyes.

“I’ll make this easy for you Takasu-san, no, I will not ever work with your clan - ”

He held up a hand and interrupted her, “be careful of who you deny Takara-sama,” he said as sweetly as she had.

She raised an eyebrow at the use of her name and court title and the interruption, “I know exactly who I deny and I will always deny.You can take your threats and promises, return to your master and tell him I said no.”

“You make an enemy of the Greatest of the Clans,” he warned her, his eyes flashing dangerously at he shifted to come to his feet

She gave a incredulous huff at his audacity and his pride, he frowned at her response, and she shrugged her shoulders at him, “And?”

He sputtered at her and then flinched as she prowled into the room flowing into the liquid grace that a warrior held when they had loosened their muscles to prepare for battle, the flinch was instinctive when faced with a threat.

“And we won’t allow disrespect,” he snapped at her as if she were an idiot, but he was scrambling to regain the high ground. They had sent someone to threaten her into compliance... she didn’t threaten well.

She sighed in mock resignation then shook her head, “no that won’t do Takasu-san, you see when you give a threat like, ‘you make an enemy of the Greatest of the clans”, you need to back it up with a credible retaliation immediately, not leave it open to interpretation.”

She gave him a consolatory look, “you lost face when you let me get a word in... and your comment ‘we won’t allow the disrespect’, lost any value it could of held, not that it held much, as it wasn’t credible.First you should have stood to deliver it, you’re looking up to me, a position of supplication, second its not disrespectful for me to refuse the commission. And thirdly,” her gaze lost any false warmth it held and her voice changed to a purring threat, “I won’t tolerate you coming into _my_ territory and threatening me and _my_ clan.I would have every right to send you back to the Takada no Aru _in pieces_.” Without warning she called Taishoku in hand her intent in the way she held herself and the slight reddening of her amber eyes. Takasu squealed as he fell back from his half stand where he had been gaping at her and she lashed downward in a thrust lunge her Naginata piercing the folds of his Hakama and pinning him to the floor, inches from his cock.

He wet himself.

Her nostrils flared and she grimaced in disgust, “Natsuko, have the mats changed and the room scrubbed down and aired out,” she ordered in contempt as she pulled back, unpinning him as she shifted Taishoku away, she swung the blade so it pointed up and let the point of the base touch the ground.It was in its sleek simple form, and Takasu never took his eyes from it as she stared at him.

“You’re not worthy to bloody my blade on. I have heard your threats so now hear mine, I have politely declined the commission four times, I have taken your threats at face value and deem them not only credible but an affront to my clan. The next Takada no Aru who darkens my threshold will be returned without their head... now leave.”

He was pale, shaking and stared at her as if she were the Darkness come to life, he wasn’t moving, ”LEAVE” she roared and he scrambled away dashing past her at a run, she followed him merely to ensure the warriors that had arrived with him started no trouble, she called in Juno and several others to her as she did.

It was for no reason, they held their honour high, she stared at the five warriors who looked at the male they were escorting in disgust, one shook his head at Takasu... they bowed to her and then the six left.Juno stood beside her dressed in the Trainers dark blue Warriors Hakama set of the Ayakashi AND declared, “well that went well.”

“You heard?”

“Denka,” she drawled in amusement, “half the guard training in the side yard heard... the small receiving room looks out over it.”

“Ah,” she said, she should have remember that the young warriors of the clan would be training in unarmed combat in the side yard, and the lot of them gossip worse than a group of servants on wash day... the whole clan would know in an hour. 

Juno gave Takara a sideways glance, “is it true you scared him enough to piss himself?”

“...Maybe.”

The irreverent leader of her honour guard just grinned at her, “that’ll go down well, I trust there’s a reason you decided to make an enemy of the Takada no Aru?”

“No reason, I won’t bow to any who think that they can use their position to intimidate or threaten my clan.”

“I thought that was the reason... well it had to happen sooner rather than later, nice of you to pick one of the Eight Great to go toe to toe with.” The amused sarcasm was evident and Takara rolled her eyes at Juno, if she had wanted to pick a clan to go toe to toe over it wouldn’t have been the Takada no Aru but here she was, Juno though was still giving her an amused smile.

“What is it?”

“I don’t envy you the lecture you’re going to get from Takahiro-sama, and don’t think he won’t find out... Hiro will tell him.”

Takara winced, that she hadn’t figured into her equations with the days events... her brother was going to give her an ear ringing lecture.

“Let the word go out if any wish to speak to me in regards to the events with the messenger, I’ll be available shortly.”

Juno nodded her head, “I’ll also let it be known that you won’t bow your head to a threat, I’m sure that most will just nod their heads and say fondly, ‘thats our Denka... she had a plan, you’ll see.’”

She didn’t actually but if the Takada no Aru became a threat she would respond, but their lands were far far south, past the capital and far away from hers, they were no threat to them here.

Juno bowed to her and Takara turned to her quarters, up five flights of stairs, the large bedroom with its sitting room, study and library were hers and hers alone... Hibiki though would stay when he visited, which was often.She sighed as she looked out the large window of her balcony to the Kuutamo mountain, she had missed him while she had been in the capital.

She changed from her traveling hakama and dressed in a blue and silver furisode, she quickly redid her hair and pulled out her mother’s favourite hairpiece, setting it into the soft bun she had created.Dressed and done she picked up the folder Natsuko had given her and went back downstairs to the main receiving room, she ordered a desk to be brought to her and any correspondence she had received in the four weeks she had been in the capital.She took her spot on the simple dais and flicked through the folder, moving slightly as two of the servants brought in a desk and Natsuko brought in a red lacquered box that held her correspondence.

She knelt beside Takara and pulled out her own file then looked at Takara, their routine was down pat, Takara started dictating several letters to the ones who were commissioning her work, one was a polite refusal, the other two were an invitation to come speak to her.

She accepted the commission for Nakase, it would be a valuable commission for him and one he would excel in, and she went through her correspondence from the small town guard posted at each of the four towns in her territory, nothing to report, but she did have several orders for them.

They were interrupted three times by several clan members, those who wanted to talk to her about the altercation with the Takada no Aru, she was very open with them, but allayed their fears, if the Takada no Aru became a problem she would act.

Her leadership style was vastly different to many Denka’s, she led by example and she treated her people with dignity and respect. She valued them for the smallest detail in their work but she was very willing in tying back her sleeves and getting her hands dirty if she had too, much to their mortification.She fondly remembered a time when the cistern overflowed through a storm, she was there before anyone else, digging through the waste and muck to unblock the cistern so it could flow.Her clan had been both horrified and proud that their Denka considered no task beneath her, but she had soon realised that they very much now had a collective target.Ensure she maintained the dignity of the Denka. 

If she walked into the servants rooms to ask for a mop or bucket, she was chased away... the kitchens were under strict orders that she wasn’t allowed to cook, those orders were her brothers and backed up by an imperial decree, and it hadn’t been a joke.Seji had said for the health and welfare of her people she wasn’t allowed in the kitchen for anything other than to help with food arrangements, she apparently had a talent for that.But it didn’t stop her from trying deep at night to make something, but everything she made... was either a disaster or just barely edible.And she didn’t understand how, it puzzled her, her tastebuds were fine but she didn’t seem to be able to sort tastes like everyone else.

But here she was now, and as she completed the days correspondence Natsuko called in a blue tray with a loose lid, the clan crest in gold enamel on top, she placed it in front of her, Takara raised an eyebrow.

“A petition? we haven’t had one in over two hundred years,” She said as she picked up the lid and placed it aside, she stopped and stared at the letter in front of her, her hand trembled a little, she knew the hand writing and had never expected to see it sitting in this particular box.

“Yes, I’ve done the preliminary investigation, the report is under their petition, they’ve been placed in the village awaiting your decision and as a small family of blacksmiths and silversmiths they would be highly advantageous to the clan.”

There was a desperation in Arata’s letter, and he never once referred to their time together as master and student, he never used it to further his petition, he gave her his worth and the worth of his family.

“Send word to them, I will see them now.”

“Now?” Natsuko repeated shocked, Takara would always take time to read the petition and the investigation.The six Chi no Ishi sat at the bottom of the tray so she could ascertain their intent and their feelings... she didn’t need to do so for this family.

“Yes, I know them...”

Natsuko looked at her curiously, “I’ll have them sent for.”

“Leave me then, and have tea sent please.”

Natsuko stood and bowed, she then left her alone and Takara picked up Arata’s letter, rereading it, something had happened, she could feel it in the tremble in her hands and her instincts were screaming at her.

The investigation done by Natsuko merely stated that they had been moved on from the Nurinata Lands.To Takara, who knew Arata owned the land and the forges that were on it as a small teaching academy, that was a red flag.

Natsuko had listed the credentials of both Arata and Shunso as Master Blacksmiths and a Master Silversmith. The two sons of Setsuna and Shunso were also listed as both Master Blacksmiths and silversmiths, Setsuna was listed as a Healer, retired, which was highly odd and Suki was listed only as a house-keeper, in a way she was as she ran the small training Konkyo, she had also been a teacher. Not one of them claimed the Nurinata as Clan.

Her tea arrived while she read and she sipped it as she finished the report. She put it down and sat back stretching her muscles as she did.

There was no question to her denying Arata his petition, she would accept him and his family if for no other reason than he was a master blacksmith and she needed him, but he was kith, and she knew it in her heart something was wrong.She was reluctant to activate the chi no ishi, they were ultimately an invasion of privacy and the only reason she did so was to ensure that her clan would be safe from the people asking to join. 

Arata deserved better than that and she didn’t want to delve so deep into the family that had shown her the first real compassion she’d ever received from those not blood, not unless she had too.She would ask what had happened and leave it at that, if there was cause she would extend an investigation and ask permission to see the Chi no Ishi.

She heard a slight bustle and knew that they had arrived, and she looked to the open shoji screen doors, the inner courtyard of the Shiro was beautiful in the fall, the autumn colours soothing as the leaves turned orange and red.

Several servants bustled in and with a few words to her they took the desk away and she straightened up to a kneel.

The shoji screen doors to the front of the room opened and her anger started a slow burn at what she saw.

Arata led his family in, he looked haggard, their clothes, while clean had seen better days.Suki had a sad look to her that made Takara want to take her in her arms and console her.

But it was Setsuna in Shunso’s protective arms that made her want to rend and bite, claw and tear... she wanted the blood of whoever had given her that look.

The female had a brokenness about her that only came from one thing, rape.

The two other male kitsune came with them, Takara hadn’t seen them since they were three and four tailed kits just after the war had finished, they held themselves as protectively as possible about their mother without impinging on their father..

She blinked, shocked at the change in the happy family that had sheltered her, when they came to a stop in the center of the room she shook her head and gave a low growl.She stood, throwing away protocol in the face of what she was seeing, calling in Taishoku in its full form she stepped down from the dais slicing her hand as she did with one nail...

As she walked to them she saw Arata’s shoulders relaxed when he saw her blood drip from her hand to land on the clan stone.

“Takara-chan,” Suki whispered, “we didn’t know who else to turn too.”

“I am glad it was me that you did, come join my clan, and know that I will see those who harmed you pay for their crimes.”

“You’ve seen the stones vision?” Arata asked her, his voice gruff, tired...resigned.

“No, I did not wish to invade your privacy, but with permission I will, and I will act”

“We didn’t come for vengeance,” he whispered to her but there was a hope in his eyes that she would act.

She gave him a smile, a promise to them, then said, “Step forward Arata and give of your blood so the clan may know it... you who stand before me, I accept into the clan, may you serve with Strength and Faith, may you bring Dignity and Honour to us all, we of the Ayakashi.”

He didn’t hesitate, he touched his bleeding hand to the stone still smeared with her own, she felt the connection, felt his resolve and his desire for him and his family to be safe, “I accept and with honour I come to the Ayakashi to strengthen and guard,” he said the words and the connection firmed, becoming permanent.

She would keep them safe, she sent the feeling straight down the newly formed bond, a promise to him, one by one they each stepped forward and the same words were spoken, the same promise given, but the Setsuna the promise held more.

She looked at Takara, the broken pieces of her shattered, but Takara would ensure that Setsuna got the help she needed, she would send for a mind healer, one versed in helping those heal from wounds of the heart and mind, she would never be the same as she was before.But she would heal... Takara would see to it.

With the small ceremony over she would usually call for a feast to introduce the new members to the clan, it was tradition but she had sensed that none of them were up to it.She gave orders that rooms were to be turned over to them in the Shiro itself until she found better accommodations for them.

She told Shunso to take his sons and mate and see them settled, “ask for whatever it is you need, have no fear it will be denied and when you are settled we will talk,” he nodded his head to her.

“Thank you Tak- denka,” he said softly to her, his sons, Tetsuya and Naruse bowed as well, still a little wide eyed at her and left with their father and mother.

“Natsuko, send an invitation to Naralya at the southern temple, I need a sage of the way versed in mind healing for a female broken by rape and she is the best.”The female had once been of the Addakaru and was now Ayakashi, but she was old - and Takara had let her leave to the Temple to relax and contemplate, but she had said to Takara, very firmly, to call on her if need be.

Natsuko growled and firmly nodded, “I will send word _immediately_.”

“The cost of a mind healer,” Arata said shocked, they were very expensive but worth every coin, but Naralya was clan and she wouldn’t charge Takara, not for this.

“She isn’t the first to come to me broken Arata and Setsuna will have everything given to her that I can provide to ensure she is healed as can.I guard and I guide... she is mine to protect now, I will see her mind is settled.”

She looked at him as Suki turned in his arms, her shoulders shaking, “you’re all mine to guard and guide... you’re safe here.”

“I know,” he whispered as he kissed the top of his mates head.

She looked about the large room with its tatami mats and embroidered screens, the painted gilded ceiling and the flower arrangements, too formal, “come speak with me in the garden I think.”

She led the two of them out into the interior garden, gesturing them to sit at the wooden table and chairs, several servants appeared, as if called formal with tea and a platter of fruit and berries, when they had left Takara picked up her cup and sipped.

She was silent, letting the other two kitsune ground themselves in the peace that the garden held, Arata moved first and with a sigh picked up his tea, “thank you,” he said.

“No need, you have always been kith, now you are kin and clan, if you are able, tell me what happened... or give me permission to view the stones.”

Suki spoke her voice broken, “you may see mine...the Nurinata confiscated everything, they took it all Takara-chan, and then- ”

“Denka Suki.. her title,” Arata whispered to her.

“Not now, its not something I demand in private, public however... the clan likes the dignity of the Denka maintained and will growl about it.”

Arata nodded but Suki however, her sad eyes held a fire that Takara recognised, anger.

“They took it all?” She prompted her.

“Yes, Shunso was in the capital with the boys, Arata had been called to a farm to work on some equipment and I was in the town, a small unit of warriors from the clan descended, they started _attacking_ they killed several apprentices and journeymen, _Ulie...Huy, they killed them_.”

She went silent for a second to compose herself and Takara felt her skin prickle at the name, Ulie and Huy she thought, grieving at the knowledge the Bakaneko siblings had been slain, as Suki tried to compose herself she continued on brokenly, “ then, then, when Setsuna ran to aid the fallen, two of them _raped_ her.”

Arata growled, long low and fierce... he looked at her and his eyes had bled to red, “we heard our kits cry of pain,” he rumbled harshly, “we came but they held us back, tied us up, we couldn’t help her even as she begged... they beat us both, I tried so hard to get to her.Then when it was over that bastard told me that unless I wanted all my family dead we would leave and never return. That if I petitioned for Justice in the Halls of Law... he would hunt us down and destroy us, he took everything because I wasn’t what he wanted anymore... he wanted weapons, and he promised a weaponsmith his own forge and training school.”

She hissed a bit, it made sense to one who held no honour, why spend the considerable coin it would take to start a school when there was one you could _take_ , “How is it that Shunso is still alive?” As the mate, he would have gone after the ones responsible for her rape.

“His uncle, he got to him before he could get back to Kumizaki, he basically smacked him over the head and tied him up then got him to us, when he recovered Setsuna was so close to fading that we had to stabilise her...” the tears in his eyes made her own burn, “she lost the kit she was carrying,” He said in deep pain and grief, “it was a little girl, a little girl of her own.”And so wanted Takara thought her own grief high in the revelations from them.

Takara took a slow deep breath, finding her center and her composure, “Where’s his uncle?” She asked softly, the warrior would join her clan if he wanted too.

“Honour... he went to challenge the ones who hurt her... we haven’t had word since.”

Then he was probably dead, and her decision was made “Right... I need to review your stone, but know this.. I will see the Nurinata clan held responsible for this. To that degree I’m going to need an itemised account of _everything_ that was taken from you... from the smallest spoon in the kitchen to the silver ingots and gold coins.”

Arata and Suki looked at each other puzzled, “What are you planning?” she asked her.

She smiled and Arata blinked at the coldness of it, “I will drag him through the courts for all that he owes you, destroy his name and that of his clan for what he has done.Then I’ll kill the ones responsible for the deaths of Ulie and Huy and the others in your care...and personally execute the two who raped your kit.” She sipped her tea casually and took a breath, she hadn’tfinished, “when he’s left begging for your forgiveness with nothing but his besmirched reputation and his clan denied, I’ll see to his death as well.” Arata stared at her his jaw dropping, “I am the scythe of the south Arata,” she purred, “when he targeted you he made an enemy of me, just as the Darkness that Eats All Things is... and now he has my complete attention.”

“You mean it?” He said to her roughly, “you will see justice done?”

“You have my word, the first person I will speak too is my brother Takahiro, Under Minster for the Halls of Law,” Suki choked at that pronouncement, “the second person I will speak to is his Imperial Majesty, to inform him I am declaring a Personal Grievance against the Denka of the Nurinata clan for the pain caused to my kith and now clan.”

“It will take years to speak to him, your not a noble,” Arata warned her, breathless at what she had said about Takahiro.

She chuckled, “no, it will merely take me walking up the steps of the Palace for him to hear that I’ve come... I can assure you the next order I’ll get will be ‘my study now and be prepared for utter annihilation and defeat’... we play Go and Shoji regularly.”

At the looks of shock she smiled at them, a genuine smile, “I am kith to an Emperor and family to a first rank Law Official... the Nurinata won’t know what has them by their throats soon and by the time I am done, they will be defanged and gelded.”

With that she finished her tea, she stood up and waved them back down, she bent and placed her forehead to Suki’s. “Be at peace knowing that I have you,” a Denka’s promise to her clan, the older female should be enjoying her life, but here she was now, frightened and angry at where it had taken her.

She did the same to Arata, and felt a tail of his curl around her hand she squeezed it in reassurance as she stepped back, he nodded his head, “I serve the clan Denka, tell me where you need me,” he told her, pushing aside the informality to give himself something to focus on, she could respect that.

“I need you to heal, and then... I need you to do what you do best, train... train those who wish to follow the blacksmiths craft, I know there are at least eleven who need a master.Don’t worry about the cost of materials and tools, it will be taken care of.I will send Master Kamino to you in three days to help you in starting up a training forge here, he’s the one who oversees the Crafthalls stock and equipment. Be with your family Arata, take the time to get to know the Shiro and its people. I will let them know that we are not celebrating your arrival due to the hurt in your hearts, my -” she paused, and then smiled, “your clan will understand, and they will offer their aid to you.”

“I have been in two clans, my birth clan and the Nurinata... I have never belonged to a clan that feels so... in tune with each other,” He said in awe as he touched his heart, she knew he was searching the bond, she could feel him.

“Welcome to the Ayakashi sensei, we all have a past here, but we are at peace.”

“You’ve done so well Takara-chan,” said Suki to her, “I am so proud of you,”

Takara blushed, “I would never have gotten so far without your counsel and your guidance through the years,” she said to them both, and with that statement, which had obviously touched them deeply she left them in the garden, giving orders for them not to be disturbed unless they needed it.

Two days later, after seeing to Setsuna’s recovery and giving her promise and assurance to Shunso and his sons she strode into the Halls of Law like an avenging tide.Those that were near her drew back and the officials present went silent as she stalked up the long corridor towards her brothers office. Then she heard the whispers foaming in her wake... most wondering what had her in a snit. She nearly snorted at that one... snit? She’d show them snit.

She slid the screen back with a snap and opened her mouth to demand her brothers help, he was already scowling at her and pointed one clawed finger at the cushion in front of the large low desk he worked from, scrolls and books littered its top.

“ _Sit_ ”

She paused, that wasn’t what she had been expecting from him, she had expected concern, he was angry? With her? Why would he be - ooohhhh, right, the incident with the Takada no Aru Messenger, Hiro must have already told Takahiro.

“Why must you make my life hard Imōto?” he asked her huffily as she sat on the firm cushion, since he was calling her Imōto it wasn’t all that bad, she relaxed.

“I’m not bowing my head to the Takada no Aru,”she said to him as she crossed her legs and ensured the folds of her hakama wouldn’t crumple, she was going to the palace next and it would be best if she looked like a Denka.

“I don’t expect you too but I would ask that you be a little more circumspect in your handling of them.”

“Tell me nii-san,” she sweetly purred at him, he narrowed his eyes at her, “how would you have responded to the threat of an enemy for just saying no to a commission, which I have repeatedly said no too, politely might I add. He came in, insulted me, threatened to make his clan an enemy and then told me they wouldn’t allow the disrespect... I showed them neither would I.”

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, “I see, unless you wanted to roll over and bare your throat you really had no option,” he looked at her, “did you have to scare him enough for him to piss himself?”

“Why is everyone so focused on the fact he pissed his pants?” She muttered and for the first time since she had thumped her way into his office her brother chuckled.

“It was the ultimate humiliation Takara and Takasu won’t forgive it, especially since you didn’t allow him to change and the Warriors escorting him saw it.Takasu has an excellent reputation for being a problem fixer in negotiations, you’ve just destroyed that reputation... it will take them at least four weeks travel by sky cloud to get to the Takada no Aru Konkyo.I’ll write a letter to the Denka, who is in the capital at the moment and inform him of your anger about your treatment at his messengers hands.I’ll word it to say that due to it there will never be any harmony between the clans, but while harmony may not be achieved you would be amenable to good will.”

She scowled, it wasn’t what she wanted, but she wasn’t the only one that would come under threat, her clan would too, she nodded her head, “I’ll leave it your hands.”

“Now, is that all you wanted to see me over?”

“No it wasn’t even what I’m here.”

“Then what has you so pissed off if not the Takada no Aru?”

She gave a very vicious smile, “I want to see if the Nurinata have petitioned to have any property confiscated in the last five years.”

He frowned, “The Nurinata? mid-sized clan, hold the small territory Arata lives in, rich in iron ore, mostly warriors, branching out recently into weapons after seeing your success in the area I believe.”

As he spoke he pressed a stone on his desk and a female Kitsune immediately came to the door, he gave her some instructions on what to search for and then looked at Takara, “have they threatened you?”

“Not me nii-san, you may have felt the new clan mates?” He nodded his head looking puzzled, “Arata and his family are now part of the clan, they would never have been unless forced.Arata has had his land and holdings confiscated, told that his family would be hunted down if they petitioned for justice,” Takahiro growled, and she held up a hand, she hadn’t finished, then she told him the whole story.“I have seen Satsuna’s rapists, I have seen it all from both her chi no ish and Suki’s... I’ll declare a grievance on this clan and I want to have them begging for forgiveness,”

“I will see it done Takara, you tell Arata that,” Takahiro said, his eyes bleeding slightly red as he did, her brother often took what he had learned as a master of the way and acted like the Law Courts were a battlefield of a different kind.He would indeed do as he said, “I will take this clan for everything I can through the courts... you do what you can with the grievance.”

She smiled, and then pulled the blue box out and sat it down on his table, “the chi no ishi for the family and the investigation for the petition, Arata has said to do what is needed with them.”

“Oh, I will,” He took the box and flipped it open, taking the six stones from the top...”I’ll make them cry before you take them down with a Personal Grievance.”

Takara smiled, knowing that the legal side would be dealt with by Takahiro, the Personal Grievance would be handled by her. By declaring a Personal Grievance to the Emperor and having it Judged by him, she could go after the ones responsible for the death of Arata’s people and Setsuna’s rape... and the loss of her kit.The Nurinata would be judged by Seji, and vengeance given to her.

But first, she would let Takahiro make them scream.

And scream they did, it had taken him nearly three years to gather the evidence he needed but now it was time.She stood in the stands at the top of the Court Room to watch her brother with savage pride as he figuratively tore the Nurinata’s clan representative apart.He had a fierce reputation in the courts as a Law official of the highest order, and one that took no quarter or prisoner when it came to Justice.

There had been no petition for Land Confiscation against Arata.

No lodging of an internal dispute against his small family when they had been made clanless by the Nurinata.All four males had been added to the records as Ronin under false accusations, their names besmirched, again illegal.

The judge listened to the evidence, the witness statements, and then after reviewing it all asked the question why? The representative hadn’t had a legal position to stand from and knew it.She had to hand it to the male though, he had balls for trying, and as he couldn’t lie to a Kitsune... there was really nothing to say. 

The Judge declared that the dissolution of Arata and his family from the clan was an offence and reparations to the tune of ten thousand gold would be made, each.He declared that they had been falsely added as Ronin thus harming their reputations, again reparations were set at twenty thousand gold, each.

He declared that the confiscation of his property was also an offence under Imperial Law and that the Clan Denka had no right to the Land as Arata owned it and paid his Tithes and Taxes.The Judge ordered that reparations for the cost of what was lost was also to be made... to the tune of nearly a hundred thousand gold coins.It was a small fortune, one that would go back to the family as small recompense for their pain.

The judge then looked at Takahiro, “Is the Ayakashi Denka going to sue the Nurinata?”

Her brother bowed to the Judge and stood, he looked firm and handsome in the black Hakama and Haori, the clan crest on one shoulder, the Sigil of the Court of Law on the other. The gold banding along the edged of his haori denoted his rank within the halls of law, “No Junito-hakase,” he firmly spoke, “I believe that the Ayakashi Denka has petitioned the Emperor for a Personal Grievance.”

Junito nodded his head, “as to be expected of her, I will send todays findings on to his Imperial Majesty Yoshiyuki for his consideration.”

“Junito-hakase I must prote-,” the representative started shocked, but Junito held up a hand in anger.

“A family has been greatly victimised,” he snapped, “and justice would have been subverted if Master Arata didn’t have such strong political connections.I am also going to strongly suggest that a review of the Nurinata territory and all its people be done in light of this. If this isn’t the first time this has occurred it will be found out and by the Law of the Emperor, it will be acted on.”

Takara smiled, perfect, she thought, it was what she had hoped for when all the evidence came to light, with that Junito called the session over and stood up from his large desk on the Dais, everyone in the room bowed, except for her and he walked away.

As the Court Session was closed Takara turned to leave as well, the plan was to meet up with Takahiro but raised voices in the atrium of the courts got her attention, her brother.. and someone yelling at him.

It had everyone’s attention and the guards for the Courts were ready to assist Takahiro if need be, her brother though was a Master of the Warriors Way and they knew he could take care of himself.He was not only that but a Scholar of the Way and one of the finest legal minds in the Empire, he would be fine.She walked down the stairs curious as to what was going on and saw a male kitsune in red and purple yelling at him but being held back by several of his own personal guards.

“Nurinata Denka,” Takahiro said coldly, she swore ice covered the floor as he did, so this was _him_ , her enemy.

One of the guards shifted enough that she saw him fully and recognised him, and one of the rapists. She curled her fists, using the pain of her claws driving into her palms to bring her rage back under control.... she was better than that, her rage would not control her.

“If you have a problem with the ruling then you may of course ask for an Imperial Judgement, since I know that his Imperial Majesty Yoshiyuki will be Judging a Personal Grievance brought against you by the Ayakashi Denka, you may of course ask Him then if you can’t wait for the petition to be seen.”

“Why is your bitch of a Denka so fixated on ruining my Clan? We have done nothing to the Ayakashi and she goes after me for what.... for nothing more than a useless old male and his commoner family.”

“You’re ruining yourself by airing out your personal clan business Denka,” Takahiro said with a vicious chuckle, “but if you must know... Arata and his family have always been kith to our Denka, he was once her Sensei in the blacksmiths craft, now because of your actions they are clan.”

The Nurinata Denka went grey... and Takahiro walked away towards her, he bowed, “denka,” he purred to her, she stared at the male who Takahiro had so smoothly taken the rug out from under. The male stared back at her, hatred in his eyes, he looked so angry, red cheeked, flashing eyes with a hint of red.She knew this game the first to blink or look away lost, so she just smiled at him, and then when she saw the slight flinch gave a laugh so coldly vicious that even her brother stepped back from her.

She won.

And that was just the first part of her vengeance.

Takara stood before the Imperial throne as all that had been done to Arata’s family was judged... the Chi no Ishi had been seen by the Emperor, she had given him her own so he too may see why she was claiming that the grievance was personal... they were Kith.Not only that but Arata had been her first teacher in metal craft, she had always considered him her Sensei, she was a follower of the Old Ways which demanded honour among kith be kept.

The Emperor demanded that Tokio, Denka of the Nurinata hand over a Chi no Ishi, he declined... and anything that he would have used in his defence when up in flames because of it... by denying the Emperor the right to Judge a Personal Grievance was an offence and spoke its own message.Takara looked at the Kitsune Denka in anticipation, he was hers...how brilliant that he was playing right into her claws.

The Emperor imposed a considerable fine for the Denka’s refusal and declared that it went against the honourable Dictates of the Empire.The Clan was loosing face rapidly. Then for the crimes against Setsuna and the miscarriage of her kit, the beatings and threats against the small family and the deaths of the others he found in her favour.

The Clan Denka’s looking on in the Tiers answered in the affirmative when Seji asked if they agreed with his decision.He looked at her, “Takara Meiyo Hanei Ayakashi - Lady of the Court, Denka of the Ayakashi, Hakase of the Warriors Way, Sensei of the Warriors Path, Tono of the Weaponsmith Craft, called the Scythe of the South for your Heroic deeds against the Darkness you may have your grievance... name the ones you will challenge.”

She listed 16 names, 12 of them casual warriors who had held the raid on the small training Konkyo, three of them the sons of the Denka, two of who had raped Setsuna... and she named Tokio, Denka of the Nurinata clan. There were mutters in the tiers, many thinking her foolish to name so many at once.

Tokio must have known his rights because he immediately leapt to declare that he had the right to call all of the named to fight as one against her, his eyes flashing his smug joy at her for what he perceived as a mistake. 

She just smiled and then laughed, even the Emperor raised an eyebrow in amusement, “that won’t save you,” he said to Tokio, “but you have that right,” Tokio frowned at Seji clearly not understanding.Then the Emperor stood, everyone bowed low, “I call the Challenge, it will be set in two hours...” Seji looked at Tokio who had widened his eyes in alarm, Seji smiled a viciously decadent smile then purred, “which is my right.”

As he swept from the throne room Takara bowed, and then turned to leave, her senses screamed at her and she shifted to the right, her tails moving to catch the Nurinata guard who had come at her from behind.She snapped both arms, and then his legs with only her tails, dropped him to the ground and turned around, she called in Taishoku in its sleek form and lunged down at the howling male.

The howls silenced and the Imperial Guards were suddenly there, their weapons out and they separated the Nurinata guard from her and Tokio.

It was a grievous breach, but it wasn’t a Capital offence as the Emperor was no longer in the room.She was apologised to by the Warrior of the Imperial Guard and told that it would be seen to, she nodded her head and left... she had a challenge to prepare for.

Seji found her up a Maple tree, “grounding yourself Takara?” He asked her fondly as he looked up at her in the tree, she adored trees, found so much could be let go in their branches.

“Finding my center and my composure,” she told him as she sat up from the comfortable cradle the branches had made her. She looked down at Seji as he stood below her with his hands on hips. Dressed in the Imperial refinement, his chosen colours of red and gold, coincidently they were the colours of the Morihira.His court robes were intricately decorated and the Sunburst Crown sat at the back of his head, fanning out behind him, his hair was up in a topknot as well.

“Nice handling of the guard who attacked you... my Guard were impressed... and you scared Tokio.”

She smiled, “good,” she purred and leapt down, landing gently and gracefully in front of her best friend, he gave her a delightful smile, his eyes lit his amusement at her, she enjoyed her time with Seji and Mitsuo.Their friendship was a delight in her life and she took great pleasure in seeing them but if he was here she knew it was almost time for the challenge to start. 

She was fully armoured and Seji looked over her, “good, 16 is a definite challenge, be careful and listen to your instincts.”

She looked at him in amusement, “Yes Sensei,” she drawled, he huffed and then held out his arm and they walked back towards the side of the palace to where the Challenge Arena was, the large expanse of dirt and its viewing stands that accepted challenges were held.It wasn’t the first time she had fought a challenge, she had fought many in the last few thousand years as people tested her out, it was however the first she had fought in the Imperial Palace. 

Most challenges were overseen by the Leading Denka of the territory, this however was between two different territories... and involved the Denka’s and was considered an Imperial Matter.

“I ordered an Imperial Investigation into the Nurinata’s handling of their Territory when you first came and saw me, after you defeat them, I am ordering the Dissolution of the clan.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Oh?” That was serious, he was going to use the Land bonds to destroy the clan stone, it wasn’t done often, usually a clan dissolved of its own volition, but when the order came from the Emperor, it was done in force.Their territory or their holdings confiscated, the clan elders and leaders executed, and then those who were found to be guilty of breaking imperial law would be written into the records as Ronin. 

The clanless who had broken the law or had done something in their clan that had not only had them kicked out but declared Ronin.Takara knew that many ronin were falsely declared, and were doomed to wander clanless unless a clan overlooked the fact they were Ronin, it wasn’t a perfect system.

“This isn’t he first time they’ve done it,” Seji growled, ”its a pattern, the only reason it hasn’t come back to the Empire is because he doesn’t kill his victims, he lets them live so the clan won’t rebel. The Clan leaders and its elders will be summarily arrested and executed.”

She grimaced then smiled, “bad move on his part to go after someone who had connections then.”

Seji smiled grimly, “he had no idea that Arata could bring an Emperors attention his way because of it.” She had promised Arata that she would see the Nurinata broken, she hadn’t realise that by bringing the attention of the Emperor to them, the Clan would be Dissolved. 

They walked through the covered walkway and through gardens that were starting to wear the kiss of winter.It was cold here in the Southern Capital, winter was coming.

They grew silent as they walked and Seji stopped her, they stood on a bridge over the water of a large pond, “Good luck Takara, I doubt you’ll need it but stay safe and when its over... I need to speak to you.” She looked him in the eyes, he was worried for her, she could see and she was thankful that he had walked with her as far as he could, but he couldn’t go any further with her.She nodded, bowing to him as he stepped back and disappeared, this would be over soon enough.

It wasn’t far and she stepped into the challengers bay of the rounded stands where people could watch, Challenges always brought in a crowd.As she approached the challengers entrance she saw that her people were already there, including Arata, who had his fists in tight balls and he stepped to her, fear in his eyes.

“Denka, why challenge so many,?” he asked her his panic obvious in his heavy breathing and the pain in his eyes, she leaned into him and placed her hands over his fists.

“Arata, be at peace, I know what I’m doing,” gently she squeezed his hands, and entwined her fingers through, he blinked at her and stuttered, Juno clapped him on the back.

“Arata-san, I served with Takara-Taisa in the war, trust me...she’s got this,” the female said dryly, “those fools won’t know what hit them,” Arata stared at Juno and then at her.

“Are the tales true?” He asked her quietly as he stepped away and he rubbed his hands down the dark blue and silver Haori of the clan, “that you fought day and night for seven days alone against the Darkness?”

Yes,” She said simply.

Arata just looked at her, and then said, “Well then, go get them Denka.”

She chuckled and leaned into him, “I will have him begging,” she whispered in his ear, he however turned to her, he ignored protocol as he whispered back into her own ear

“Don’t take it into you Takara-chan.”

“Oh Arata, your words so long ago have always defined how I act if I need to execute someone, I will not let that death change me... I have my ways of cleansing myself of it... I will not carry the guilt.”

He shuddered and then suddenly he pulled her into his arms, his embrace tight, “you are a gift Takara chan, would that I could claim you as my daughter” he whispered in her ear, his words brought tears to her eyes and she held him tight, she hadn’t realised he had thought so highly of her.

As the gong sounded she stepped back, “Takahiro, hold the clan,” she murmured to him, and he nodded.When her clan had heard she was challenging a denka and his warriors, those who could come, had.The stands had a fair few of the Ayakashi in there rubbing shoulders with the elite... she had told Takahiro to make sure none interfered.

She stepped out from the Challengers bay and walked down the ramp to the massive fighting ring watching the sixteen from the Nurinata Clan come towards her, they were brash, laughing and they sized her up like an offering to them. One licked his lips, another made a lewd suggestion, she ignored it all as she came to a stop.

Who died was up to her, she had every right to kill or defeat... but as another of the Kitsune made another equally disgusting suggestion she decided they weren’t going to live long.

The Emperor stood, and she knelt, “you have come here to see a challenge... may the Justice you seek be done.”

The words were the final note... she was free to do as she desired.

As fifteen of the Kitsune ran at her howling for her blood and death... or rape, Takara called in Taishoku and waited, the expanse between them wasn’t far, but as they came to converge on her, she suddenly wasn’t there.She struck from above, taking two down with her, then with a twist in the air, her blue hakama and the flaring sleeves of her armour flowing around her like a halo, she tore her Naginata through two more.

One of the main potentials in a weapon of power... one of the many reason that those who could afford one desperately wanted one was its capacity to interfere with a youkai’s healing ability.Suddenly you were slower to heal and a death blow would be quicker and carried a scar that never faded. Where as with a normal weapon you could heal its sting rapidly if you were good enough, trained enough... powerful enough and you never scarred.

“Four down,” Takara purred to them as she danced back, that was four down in less then six seconds...it angered them and they came at her again, she taunted them by playing with them, fight dance retreat, harm and then harm again... but she was only engaging the ones that had killed Arata’s people, leaving the sons of Tokio alone.One by one the others fell to her blade as she deftly weaved in and out and around them. A show of skill that was breathtaking... it was the expert skill of a Master of the Warriors Way.She used her power as a whip to maim and rend, her Naginata to kill and destroy and when one got close enough the deadliest of poisons in a Kitsunes claws.And it was done with a precision and a deftness that made the crowd roar and cheer. 

She hated it, hated the sound of those in the stands screaming for blood.

Blood sports, bloody entertainment, but the ones in the stands who didn’t scream watched and assessed everything she did.It had been a calculated risk, her reputation from the war now ratified in front of the many... and the powerful.

When she grew tired of their screams and yells for her to ‘fight, fight properly damn you,’ the only time she deviated and made the one she fought scream and plead was when it was the one who killed Ulie... sweet gentle kitten, with her soft green eyes and her white and black fur her death had infuriated Takara.When the one she was hunting begged for his life... and then finally his death she executed him with efficient ease all the while keeping the four main members of the Clan away with her power. 

Then when it was only Tokio and his sons did she stop and take a breath... then focus completely on them.

The coward leader of the Nurinata had hung back and had yet to engage her but his sons were made of sterner stuff, but it was time to begin the last part of her vengeance.

She dropped Taishoku and tore his youngest sons head off.

At the enraged howls of his older brothers, she casually dropped his head on top of his headless corpse and flexed her claws lengthening them further, now this - the more primal of the fights would start.

Her father had said that a kitsune fought for many reasons, and when they did their weapon of choice spoke volumes... a Naginata for casual fighting and those challenges in fighting those whose honour was less than worthy, a Katana for when you respected the one fought but when the claws came out, it was personal.It didn’t get anymore personal than this right now for her, she would execute the two rapists in front of their father.

So she did, the only time she engaged Tokio was when he ran at her with his Katana raised, she disarmed him, broke his arm in four places, then his lower spine rendering him unable to move... a spinal injury would take a little time to heal.

She turned her attentions back to the other two and then piece by piece, she took them apart, muscle by muscle, bone by bone... and in the end when Tokio begged her to stop, as he crawled on his hands towards her and begged her to reconsider, begged for forgiveness, did she grant them mercy.

The was silence in the crowds now as she did and she knew she had shocked them all at the savagery of her execution, a savagery that they were all capable of behind the veil of civility. 

She wouldn’t hide what she was capable of... let them talk, let them judge... and let it be a lesson.

She stood in the center of the Court, breathing gently, not a strand of hair out of place, her armour immaculate for the blood she had shed. Her grandfather had said... choose whah you wish your message to be... walk off the dirt from a challenge of honour or justice drenched in the blood of your enemy and the message is clear.You fight because you enjoyed it and revelled in the blood you spilled.As messages go it was powerful, but if you walk off a field as immaculate as you went on, the message is as loud as an Oni’s roar.And just as frightening.

So there she stood, her message clear... this had been no enraged slaying of rapists and murderers, her execution had been cold and calculated... and she had been in complete control the entire time she had been their executioner.She picked up Taishoku, and with the heads of her enemies sons held negligently in one clawed hand, she took a breath, her heart beat slow her soul calm and she bowed to the Emperor.

“My Justice is over,” she declared to everyone, her voice echoed firmly over the open ground, she was leaving Tokio alive? that shocked them more than her brutal execution of two rapists.

The Emperor stood, one of the people who had not cheered, the fight had taken no more than half an hour and it had been intense, he stepped up to speak and she took to her knee again. “Then here is mine, due to the events that this Personal Grievance has brought to light an Imperial Investigation was ordered... for the breaking of Imperial Law under sections 334c and 6645b in the Law’s that Govern a Territory and its leading Clan, I am ordering the Dissolution of the Nurinata Clan and the execution of the Clan leaders and its Denka.”

Tokio, barely able to move and in a state of bewildered grief and shock keened high, a soul shattering keen that spoke of undeniable grief and loss... everything was lost to him.Takara bowed once more and then left.

Takahiro met her at the Bay’s entrance with a wooden box, she put the two heads in it called it to her and disappeared it.Arata looked at her grimly arms crossed and looking like an overly concerned father, “you clean those deaths from you girl,” he said to her firmly.

She sighed, “I have every intention too, theres a female refuge run by the Morihira, I’ll go there soon and see how I can be of help to them.”

“Good, and Takara-chan, thank you,” he gripped her arm as she went to walk by, she paused and looked him they eye.

“You are clan Arata, I will always do as I need to protect and avenge my clan,” he nodded and let her go, she walked by conscious of the fact she needed to clean as she had been commanded to see Seji after the fight.

“Nii-san, care to help me with my tails,” she asked her brother as she headed for the bath, it was a good set up for a challenger, while she wasn’t bloody she wanted to wash the death off her, she called in a clean Hakama, this one more decorative then her other one but in her usual blue and silver.

Her brother just chuckled, “but of course Imōto, you still miss spots,” he teased her as he came up to her, her attendants hovered but she and her brother took the time to bond... his casual teasing a balm to her soul after her savage execution of the ones responsible for Arata and his families pain.But even as she cleansed herself of the deaths she had just met out with a brutal efficiency that most would never have expected from her she was well aware that there would be a cost, she would bear that cost for the rest of her life.Yet for the peace that Arata and his family would have... it was a weight she would gladly carry in her heart.

Chapter two 

“Ayakashi Denka, may I have a word?” A cool cultured voice asked from behind her as she and her attendants walked through the the covered walkways over the Lake.

Takara started to turned to see who wanted her but Takahiro must have seen first because she suddenly had his tail entwined through her Ichiji o and he tightened it.

She nearly wacked him over the head, stars it _hurt,_ but she saw why he’d suddenly grabbed her tail when she saw who had called for her, Takamisu Nintai Takada no Aru, the clan Denka, her fathers youngest brother.

He walked to her sedately, his hands held behind his back, his tails regally held about him and he was dressed in a formal Haori and Hakama that was worth as much as a simple commission from her.She still hated Green, gold and black together but she didn’t hate him on sight, he had done her no real harm, but she did find she disliked him.

He was viciously handsome and he knew it, but that handsomeness was like her fathers, and she had to take a simple steadying breath as she watched him as he came before her to stare down at her.His amber eyes, so like hers, so like her fathers were colder and crueler than Takeo had ever had, but beyond the cold cruelty was a curiosity and a grudging respect.

“Takada no Aru Denka?” She asked politely, feeling her heart beat increase, why did he want her?

“You are not what I expected, congratulations on your victory against the Nurinata, your execution of its sons was... informative.”

“Rapist Denka, they were rapists,”

“So we all observed when our Heika called the judgement, your handling of the matter was inspired, the matter so personal that you worked towards a vengeance in the most civilised of manners and then the most primal.I haven’t been that impressed by the take down of a clan in millennium, please,” he said as he gestured, “allow me to walk you to your destination,” Takahiro tightened his tail.

She went cross eyed, “one moment Denka,” she turned to Takahiro, wrenched her tail away, “I’ll behave, leave that alone,” she hissed at him, he blinked at her and Juno rolled her eyes at them, then he realised which tail he had grabbed because she saw the wince that he understood.

She turned back to apologise, butterflies already dancing in her stomach but saw that her uncle was quietly amused, “brothers are good at finding those painful spots aren’t they? My older brothers were very good at it, but time has shown I, the runt of the family was the better one...,” He said with a savage gleam as he held out his arm, she cautiously took it and he escorted her from the Water Gardens of the palace... his spies were good, he was heading towards the Imperial residence. 

“How so?” She asked him, curious as to what made him tick.

“They are dead as are their offspring, so none may challenge me.It is I who rule the clan and they do not.” He replied to her, the calm cruel tone of simple delight made her mouth dry, just who felt that way about family? She thought slightly horrified at his remark and then she realised just how much her mothers love changed her father.He had once said that Harumi had made him a far more different male than he had once been, who he had been had been harsh and hard. Now she understood what he had meant, her father... had left his clan far behind him... for her.

Takamisu however saw nothing wrong with what he had said and began the discourse that he had obviously wanted from her.

“It appears my clan has angered yours,” he stated as they walked followed by her five attendants and his own, she thought about the statement and where he was leading with it...he couldn’t possibly be worried about her taking down his clan, that would be an impossibility.

“Your messengers threats were the insult Denka, I merely responded as any would when threatened,” she could almost hear her brother screaming at her down the bond, she could certainly feel him tugging on it but Takamisu nodded his head.

“It was an unfortunate choice on my behalf to send such an incompetent fool, I understand the position that it placed you in.I wish to extend my clans apologies and offer a gift for our continued good will. I am aware that we will never be able to work together in harmony which is a pity, your clans weapons are of superior make but we will never ask again.”

She stopped walking to look at him, he looked back at her and she rapidly calculated why he would be offering this, her clan was a middling clan at best, not worth much in the scheme of things when it came to the politics of the South. Especially against one of the eight Great Clans. “Forgive me for being so blunt but why are you trying to repair the good will between my clan and yours? the marked discrepancy in stations means that the Ayakashi should be no more matter to you.My anger no more than a passing laugh.”

She sensed Takahiro’s disapproval and Juno’s horror but Takamisu looked down at her, the respect in his eyes growing, “the Ayakashi as a clan yes, your completely right, they do not matter... but it’s Denka? No you’ve proved yourself worthy, think of it as nothing more than that.You’ve caught my interest, and I want to see just what you are going to do.” She had the distinct impression he was expecting her to be flattered by the interest, she wasn’t.

With that he let go her arm by pulling back then snapped a finger, one of the guards came forward with a box held, he bowed to her and presented it. She looked at him again trying to see behind the urban mask he was exuding, he wasn’t showing her anything he didn’t want her to see.She nodded her acceptance of the gift, it wasn’t so much what was in it, but the gesture behind it... she decided she too could offer a branch in the effort of fostering good will between them.

“Takada no Aru Denka,” he raised a perfect brow at her, “in the effort of fostering good will, you once sent a request for me to work on a weapon of power for you... I declined at the time as I was busy with the clan.If you still want one, I have the time now.”

He went still, his tails which like all Kitsune tails moved very gently, stopped completely and she realised it was the same tell her father would make when he was surprised. “A generous offer,” he murmured, and then gave her a slight bow, “how can I decline a weapon crafted from your talented hands Denka, I’m at your disposal.” She bowed to him, “ enjoy your game of Go with his imperial majesty,” he told her in farewell and then he turned and sedately walked back. 

The waited for them to leave and then Takahiro turned to her wide eyed, “do you know how much good will you just fostered right now?” He asked her obviously incredulous at her offer and how she had handled it all, the slight buzz in her nerves was abating so she was starting to question her choices as well now.

She snorted, “I’m not an idiot of course I know,” kicking herself for offering him her services, but she was wary, ‘always be magnanimous at first, don’t be cruel’... her fathers words... the memory came back with a sudden jolt, her beautiful mother holding her in her arms as their father, handsome and kind, worked Takahiro through a lesson.He had bent down to the young boy, his orange and red tip tails dancing about him sedately and said to Takahiro, “always be magnanimous and nice to those you meet, if you are cruel or mean first they will not believe you when you are kind... be magnanimous until it is time to stop... then destroy them.” Her mother had sighed and Takara, her head resting on her mothers shoulder looked up to see why her mother had sounded exasperated.Harumi looked at her mate, “you can take the male away from that life but you can’t take the teachings out of him as easily,” her father had looked up at her and smiled. Coming over to them, he ruffled Takara’s hair and then gently touched his mates cheek, “It might be a maxim of the Takada no Aru Anata, but you cannot deny that it serves one well in life.”

“Denka,” Juno said cautiously bringing her back from the memory, and its warning, she looked at the female warrior, “far be it from me to question you but before you offered you should have checked out his gift... see if it was of equal worth, because this is heavy and... shielded.”

Juno had taken the large ornately crafted Karakuri box from the Takada no Aru warrior at her gesture, it was of expert quality and all but shone with its incredible geometric designs, and it was most certainly shielded.Shielded was unusual, she stepped over and lifted the lid, they all looked, Juno swore and then apologised at Takara’s unimpressed look.

She put the lid down, looked at her four attendants and Takahiro, “I’ll call you when I’m done so go occupy yourselves,” and then swept past the Imperial Guard, “with me Juno,” she ordered as she walked towards Seji’s study.She heard Juno’s quick step and as she arrived the door slid open, Mitsuo’s trick, she stepped in to a room as familiar as her own study, except hers wasn’t as cluttered.

“Question,” she asked the two males reclining on cushions sipping sake without a care in the world. Seji raised one eyebrow and gestured for her to continue, she lifted the lid reached in and grabbed the Takada no Aru’s ‘gift’ and pulled it up for them to see,“just what in the stars am I supposed to do with this?”

She held Takasus’ head gingerly away from her, and was amused to see Mitsuo snort sake up his nose. As he swore in pain and tried to clear his sinuses Seji stood and walked up to her taking the head from her.

“The gift of ones Enemy,” he said with a somewhat purr, “it’s an old custom, but I did hear that Takasu of the Takada no Aru had pissed of his master so completely in some subtle negotiations... they were with you?” He looked at her and then dropped the head back in its box, then took the lid from her and closed the box as she replied.

“Yes... they went along the lines of do as we say or else, I objected to it all... scared him into pissing himself and then kicked him off my lands.”

He chuckled, “well one way to get you to dig your heels in or flip your tails at someone is to give you an ultimatum,“ she grimaced.. it was true.“Well it’s message is clear to you and the clan members of the Takada no Aru, Takamisu isn’t happy with Takasu’s handing of it and he wants either your good will or an allianceI’d say good will, your clans beneath his attention so he doesn’t want an alliance with the Ayakashi.Your call as to what you choose to do with it, but it’s also customary to pike it at ones gate.” Seji nodded his head to Juno who took it as the dismissal it was, she bowed low and then hot footed it away from the Emperor and his study, taking the box and its contents with her.

Takara grimaced, “wonderful, I could do without either.”

“I’d say tread carefully but I’m certain Takahiro has already told you this repeatedly, be careful with the Takada no Aru Takara, they play a deep game and are angling to have another Emperor on the throne in the next ten thousand years or so.”

“So Takamisu will challenge?”

“No, it’s rare for them to put a leading Denka on the throne, they’re grooming Takafumi, the Denka’s middle child, he’ll leave the clan just before he tries and challenges which ever Emperor is on the throne, but while he’ll rule... he’ll rule with his father on his shoulder.”

He sat her down near to Mitsuo who handed her a sake cup, she sighed deeply, it happened, the Clans sometimes did it that way.A clan denka who was an Emperor held the Land Bonds and the bonds of their clan, like Seji did, but an Emperor that rose from a general or a Master of one of the Ways had to dissolve their bond with their clan first, it had to do with power and the bonds, but the call of kin was a deep pain in the soul. 

An Emperor who had no Clan often mated quickly so they could have that connection.And then the there were those who were groomed for the position... and they always had their clans interest first... never the Empire and its people.

“Thanks for the warning, I’ll prepare now, but hopefully it will be in a very long while,” she swallowed as she said it and then saw the glance the twins shared.It had been six thousand years since Seji had come to the throne... the North already had a new Emperor, Akihito of the West was also coming up to the time when he too would feel the madness. Stars she thought, she hoped Seji and Akihito didn’t go mad at the same time, they had barely recovered from the last Rising of the Darkness.

Seji hadn’t said anything to her, yet, but his time as Emperor was coming to a close, and her heart gave a great heave of agony at the thought of loosing him.

But he smiled at her and held up his cup, “a toast on your first take down of a clan, masterfully done by the way.”

She smiled, “watching you two handle the Gajinno was a lesson I heeded,” and held up her cup, the three of them drank it down and then sat their cups down, Seji poured another round but Mitsuo stood up, he leaned over his brother a hand on his shoulder, “its time Seji,” Seji gave a deep soul weary sight and nodded his head, patting his brothers hand as he did.

Takara knew immediately something was off, Seji looked at her and gave her a winsome smile, “come walk with me in my private garden Takara,” he said to her as he jumped to his feet, she could hardly say no, but her heart rate had increased and her stomach felt odd, she felt sick.

Mistuo stayed behind as he walked her out to the contemplation garden with the dozens of Bonsai that he and his brother had created over the centuries.

Seji walked up to one, his red Hakama and golden Haori glinting in the sun, he fingered the branch on the maple, it was one of her favourites, glorious in its setting, and the colours so beautiful as the leaves had turned for winter, they were dropping now.

She waited, her heart pounding in her chest, the dread she had felt the moment that Mitsuo had spoken coursed through her, and she prayed that what he was about to say wouldn’t be what she thought.

“The maddening dreams have started,” He said simply, and pinched a leaf off the branch.

And she swallowed against the tightening of her throat, it was what she had thought, the maddening dreams... a symptom of the Madness that came with the Throne was said to be brought by the Darkness.It was merely conjecture but it was true that within two to six thousand years of rule the Emperors or Empresses as there had been three, started to show signs of madness, nightmares being the first stage.That madness degenerated over the next three to five centuries until true madness reigned.

The maddening dreams were the first warning the Emperor was going mad, ”how long?” she asked softly, expecting him to say a few weeks because there had been no rumour, nothing to say that the dreams had him wandering screaming out at things he wanted or people he had to kill.

“Nearly a century,” he said, his voice hitching.

She choked, a century? without telling her? Without any rumour? She stepped back, her heart squeezed in a vice would hurt less, he looked at her, pain in his eyes and he reached out a hand to her, she refused to take it.

“You’re angry, I knew you would be,” he said with a sigh as he dropped his hand, she shook her head and held back tears.

Her heart racing and aching, “I’m not angry... well a little, I’m hurt more than angry.” Why would he keep this from her?

“It was selfish, but I didn’t want to loose your smile,” he said softly his smile was more a pained grimace and he turned from her, walking further into his garden, but as his words echoed in her he continued to speak. “Mitsuo senses them, wakes me up before I can dream deep and am unable to waken.” She followed him, trying to make sense why the words were echoing in her, and still he continued, “only Mitsuo and Shimaguchi know.I’ve chosen him to succeed me and he’s agreed when the times comes to challenge me.”

She tried desperately to stop the tears she could feel forming, her palms sweaty her lip trembling as she looked at his strong back that had carried the weight of an empire on it.And still the words echoed... and she froze, she had always been blind to those subtle cues.

“How long have you loved me?” She whispered finally understanding what her heart and soul were telling her.

He gave a broken little laugh, then he turned, the love that he had hidden for so long plain to see reflected in his yellow orange eyes, he sighed then said softly, clearly reminiscing, “you wore a sky blue furisode, it had these large white camellias embroidered over the bottom part of the sleeves and dress... and silver highlights.Your Obi was silver, patterned to look like the Denryoku sen of your weapons of power.But your obijime was red with a silver disk, and you had your hair up and this cascade of blue and silver kanzashi in your hair.And you paced impatiently, I stood there for ten minutes just watching you, taken aback by the female in front of me, I could tell you hated sleeves... you kept tugging at them, and you liked the gardens.”

She took in a shuddering breath, “the day we met,” she whispered.

“Yes, I wouldn’t shut up about you, then that time we shared, it was beautiful and glorious, it was decadent and an ecstasy that I have never had before and since.I was happy and excited at the thought there could be more... and then your mentor died.” He paused and she saw anger in him, she didn’t often see anger but here it was, “ When you left the South I wanted to follow, asked for a leave of absence from the clan to do so, but my father had plans and needed me, we fought over it but I stayed because of my duty.”

She startled when he suddenly moved, coming closer and gripping her by the upper arms, “Duty,” he spat, as he looked down at her, pain a heart wrenching sight in those strong eyes. “ I hate that word Takara, my entire life has been dictated by my duty, first to clan and then to the people I rule, to do ones duty is the highest of attainments.” He growled the last sarcastically and then the anger was gone, he gave her such a deep sad smile that her tears welled, “no,” he said as he cupped her cheek, “not your tears.. not for this, not when I’ve spent the last six thousand years ensuring your happiness.Because I knew your love for Hibiki ran deep and if I couldn’t have your love I wanted to bask in your joy and delight.And I have, you are happy are you not?”

She realised he was asking her a question, and over the tight lump in her throat and the tears she wanted to shed, she managed to say, “very, I’ve been very happy Seji, your friendship was a delight and a joy.” He swallowed and she felt him relax, his hands dropped away from her, his warm touch gone.

“Good,” he whispered, “thats all I ever wanted.” He closed his eyes and Takara bit back her sob as one single tear trailed down his cheek.

Then he opened his eyes again and she saw her Emperor, not her best friend.

“This is an order Takara Ayakashi, when you leave today, you are to head to the Western Capital, there you will have a commission from Emperor Akihito, you will not return until Shimaguchi calls for you.” She started to breathe rapidly, not liking what he was saying, she didn’t want to obey this order _she wanted to be here for him_ but his gaze was firm... “You need to do this Takara, for me and above all for yourself and your clan. I have fixated on you, last night was the first time I wandered and I wandered to the Ayakashi Manor... Mitsuo managed to wake me before I took the manor.”

Takara felt ill, the second part to the Emperors madness, when they fixated on something they wanted... it could be war, it could be land... it could be a clan, or it could, in some circumstances be someone.It had happened before, where the Emperor had an unrequited love he often fixated on him or her.That person never lived long once the Emperor got hold of them, their deaths were said to be gruesome, the stuff of nightmares.

She could protect herself, but she could sense his desperation, he was trying to protect her by taking her out of his Empire, out of sight was often out of mind.“Please Takara” he whispered, “do as I order... I have not ordered you before unless through war but if it is one order you obey be it this.”

She took a shuddering breath and nodded her head, “as you command Heika,” she managed to say, her voice trembling, the very thought of what he was asking her made her ill at ease, but she would give him this peace of mind no matter how much it hurt her to do.

“Thank the stars,” she heard him whisper. 

They stood there in the silence of the day, disturbed only by the song of the birds and the wind through the trees, and she broke. She put her hands up to hide her tears as she burst into sobs, Seji pulled her into his arms, and she felt his own tears land on her shoulder. His embrace held a desperation and heart rending pain, why had she been so blind? Would she have done anything?... she loved Hibiki, they had been together through so much, been so much to each other through the centuries, but she did love Seji, just not deep enough to give him the love that he had craved. Maybe if he had followed her when she had left the south, maybe their love would have flourished and become something both could enjoy and find peace and beauty in.

So this was why Seji had never found a mate.

As her sobs wound down and his silent tears stopped flowing they pulled away from each other... he gave her a smile, but there was peace in his damp eyes as he reached up with a handkerchief and wiped her tears.“No more tears,” he said to her, she sniffed and then nodded her head.

“I will do as you order,” she said to him.

“I know, you always have and I know I have no right to ask, but...” he looked over to the palace and she followed his gaze, Mitsuo stood on the balcony watching them, Seji looked back at her and she could see a different devastation in his eyes, “watch over him for me, he’ll be the Denka, but he’ll be reeling from the loss of our bond.”

“Thats a given Seji,” she swore and saw his shoulder slightly slump, he reached out and she took his hand, he squeezed it and then tucked it in to his arm, they walked back.

Mitsuo gave her a brave smile, “now you know,” he said to her and she nodded her head, “I’ve just spoken to Takahiro, he’s agreed to watch over the clan while you’re in the west, he understands the ramifications, as does Juno, she will be travelling with you.”

“Very well, thank you for informing them,” she said softly, she understood the reasons these steps were being taken.She hated that she wouldn’t be here in the coming years to see Seji through this, but if her compliance to his orders gave him the peace he needed, she would do as she was ordered.

She knew this would be the last time she would see him alive, or at least be their last time together, she stared at the Go board, she didn’t have the heart for one more game.

Neither did Seji, he pulled her down to sit beside him and said, “you never finished the story about how you found the great temple of the water lords in the east.” 

She looked at him and huffed, then shook her head, she could give him this, and herself.She smiled and laughed, “alright then, stop pouting, I’ll tell it,” He grinned and Mitsuo dropped down to sit next to Seji, he was holding a bottle of Soju, and not the small one either.

He didn’t even bother with a cup just drunk straight from the bottle and handed it to her, “tell it while we drink,’ he said to her and she hoisted it up.

“To the friendships we make,” she declared and then took a long swallow, she passed it to Seji and then launched into the tale from where she had left off.

So as the afternoon passed the three of them shared their last moments together, in laughter and fond memories, the night coming and deepening as they ate and laughed.

But it ended all too soon.

“Takara, please don’t come back until the one I told you about calls for you, ignore any other order.” Seji reiterated to her as their time came to an end and he was walking her to the shoji door. 

She nodded her head and held his hand, she looked up at him, “I won’t,” she gave him a smile, and it took every ounce of courage and acting skill she had to ensure the smile didn’t tremble, he hadn’t wanted to loose her smile, so she gave him one last one. 

He smiled in turn, and reached out to stroke her cheek, “theres her smile,” he whispered, understanding the strength it had taken her to give him this last one, “ahhh forgive me Takara,”” he said and before she could step away, he leaned and gently kissed her lips, it was a chaste kiss even though she knew he wanted to give her more.And it was fleeting, before she could deepen the kiss as a final gift he pulled away “be at Peace, and live your life well.Shine bright Takara-chan and don’t hesitate in a world that constantly changes and never look back.” He kissed her brow and stepped away, gesturing for her to do the same, it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. But she did it, she turned about and walked away.

And never looked back, knowing his message in the words he had just spoken, and it was so hard to follow.

Her face was set in a mask of indifference as she walked through the palace, she met Takahiro and Juno in the main hall. She paused to pull Juno to her and whispered an order in her ear then kept walking as they bowed, all her attendants stepped behind her and without a word to any one else she walked out of the Palace and called her fire to her.

She needed to be gone, she sent the feelings of home to those who were with her so they knew where she was going and then let her power take her there.

The Shiro was silent in the night and she wandered the path of her contemplation garden, she needed to ground herself and the maple tree would do it but she paused, she wasn’t the only person who like to use the strength of the green life to ground emotions and soul.

Setsuna was sitting in the branches of Takara’s favourite maple, she stared up at the sleeping female in consternation. Takara had given her permission when Shunso had asked as Setsuna loved maple trees and the only other maple had been near the training compound.Too many warriors and men for Setsuna to handle... but she couldn't deny being a little disgruntled to find her territory invaded like this.

But she wouldn’t order the other female out, before she could move away however Setsuna sat up with a gasp.

“Denka,” she said, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’ll leave you to you-“

“Ie, I’m okay, I was hoping you would come here after you came back from the capital, Otosan said that your fight was bad.”

Fight? she thought startled, ohh yes, the fight with the Nurinata? It felt like a lifetime ago but it had only been that morning.How strange it was that when your life was upheaved all that had gone before seemed as if it were a distant memory.

“It was for them,” Takara told her gently and Setsuna leapt off the branch she was on, she wore a simple yukata and or the first time since Takara had seen her broken and shattered, Setsuna looked her in the eye and didn’t look away.

“I’ve never said thank you,” she said to her and Takara smiled her heavy heart lightening to see just how far she had come.

“It is a Denka’s responsibility to ensure the safety and well being of their clan.”

“Yes, but we weren’t clan when - when it happened, you could have just taken us in, which is what otosan was hoping for.But you took on our vengeance and justice as well, at cost to you.”

Takara sighed, it had taken her three years to bring down the Nurinata clan... three years to ensure that she gave her newest members the peace they needed to heal.Naralya, the mind healer and Sage had done so much in that time.

“You’re feeling better?”

“I’m doing better in myself yes, I’m not fully healed and I know I will never be the female I once was, but I want to reclaim some of what I was...I want to resume healing again.”

Takara was astonished, but this was incredibly good news, “thats wonderful news Setsuna, we could certainly use your talents here.”

She gave Takara a small smile, “good, I’m well trained, a healer of the fourteenth way... I want to be useful again, not a burden to you and my family.”

“You’ve never been that Setsuna,” she told her firmly, “speak to Natsuko when you are sure that you want to take on those responsibilities, she’ll arrange it. I need to leave to the West, a commission for the Western Emperor at the behest of Emperor Yoshiyuki.”

“Ohh, that will bring such prestige to the south and the clan.”

They were silent a minute and Takara sighed as Setsuna fidgeted, one last thing to do really, “do you need to see?”

Setsuna clenched her jaw and her fists, and she nodded her head sharply, Takara had known the other kitsune had been dancing around asking her so had taken the initiative... or she would be here all night.She called in the large chest and placed it on the stone slab table next to her maple.She stepped back and Setsuna looked at it, then with a trembling hand she reached out and pulled the lid off, she stared at the heads of the males who had raped her, and caused the loss her of kit. 

“Otosan told Shunso you tore them apart,” she whispered.

“I did.”

“I hope they hurt,” she whispered.

Takara took a breath in and then slowly released it, “Ohh Setsuna... I assure you they and their father begged for their deaths.”

“Is it wrong of me to find satisfaction in that?” she asked in a soft voice, slightly bewildered.

Takara knew why, “Ah the heart of a healer, empathy is not a weakness Setsuna, it is a strength and a gift, that you empathise with the pain of those who are injured makes you a compassionate being.The fact that you want the ones who hurt you so badly dead after having suffered makes you a kitsune.”

Setsuna huffed at that and then managed to quirk a smile, “it does doesn’t it.”

“We are what we are,” Takara said with a shrug, “we are arrogant, prideful, we can be selfish and apathetic towards others not our own race, and make no apologies for it.Yet it is our capacity to guard and our desire to serve or guide, our discipline and our sense of responsibility to Nihvon that is the drive of most kitsune.We love fiercely and find the joy and satisfaction in our lives best when we serve, whether clan or empire...But above all, we go after those who have harmed us or those we love with a savage fury, its why war and feuds so often plague our kind.”

Setsuna looked at her and smiled, “you make a good Kitsune in many respects, but a poor one in others... you are humble, you share equally, and you do not see difference in other races, I admire that about you... even as it puzzles otosan.”

“Good,” muttered Takara, “he needs to be puzzled, he’s too damn stoic.”

Setsuna peeled a laugh and they heard a gasp, both turned to see Shunso standing at the open door to the shiro, his eyes on his mate, they glimmered with hope and love in the moonlight as he watched her laugh. 

Setsuna just smiled at him and then looked back at the box, Takara leapt back as it suddenly burst into flames, higher than the top branches of her maple tree.. she yipped in consternation and threw up a shield to protect it from Setsuna’s power as it singed the leaves.

“My apologies Denka,” she said loudly over the roar of her flame, “but that felt so damn good,”

“I’m glad, just don’t torch my tree,” the flame died down leaving nothing but ashes in its wake... its heat had taken care of the rest.

Shunso came over to them, “something I should know?” He asked Setsuna gently, Setsuna and Takara looked at each other and she grinned at Takara, Takara returned the smile.

“No, its all good, why don’t you and I go, our Denka needs some time to herself... not to mention Hibiki-sama has just landed on the wall.”

Takara raised her eyebrow... she hadn’t even heard him... she turned and saw that Setsuna was right, her lover had indeed landed silently on the darkest part of the wall... and her guard hadn’t sounded the alarm. 

Shunso and Setsuna said their goodnight and left them just as Hibiki crouched down, she walked over to him and looked up her heart still heavy at the sight of him, but the exchange with Setsuna had curiously lightened it at the same time. He held out a hand and she took it, to be pulled up into his arms as he launched the two of them into the nights sky.

Then her guard yelled out... she shook her head with a sigh, “I’m telling Hiro they didn’t see you.”

“Hiro will kick their asses from one side of the training courts to the other... repeatedly,” Hibiki murmured in her ear as he held her tight and winged his way from the Konkyo, she knew where he was going.

He landed deep in the forest of what was the start of the Kuutamo lands, and where the manor of her grandfather had once stood... destroyed by the Darkness as it had swept into the south on several incursions, the koi pond though still remained and it was here that they often met when their duties allowed it.

“Juno told me that you are to leave the south,” he said to her as he let her go, she stepped back and stretched.

“Yes, I am needed in the west.”

“I have asked father for a leave of absence from the clan to travel with you, he has granted it.”

She looked at him surprised, she had ordered Juno to ask Hibiki to come to her at the Shiro, she hadn’texpected him to drop his responsibilities with the clan, or that Abarto would grant it.

Then she smiled, “Gintaru has arrived hasn't he,” Hibiki smiled and nodded, Gintaru was Hibiki’s much older brother.Takara had been friends with him while training under her grandfather and he had been away from the clan along the northern encampments to watch the North. 

If Gintaru was back then Abarto didn’t need Hibiki to train the clan warriors or to watch the Kuutamo borders for Ronin attack or Oni.She would have to thank both of them when she returned.

Her hands shook a little as she reached out for him, the days events were catching up to her, she looked at her lover, who had loved her and supported her through much of the past twenty thousand years.“Seji has reached the second phase of Madness, he’s fixated on me,” she said it bluntly, and heard him sigh, he came to her and took her in his arms, his black wings arching up and around them.As his forehead touched her own as he bent to her, she felt a fission of power leap from him to her where her skin touched the red swirling dot on his forehead, a mark every Tengu shared.

She felt herself relax as he did, she was safe in his arms and enfolded by his wings, the strength of the Tengu and their protection.

“That he loves you is no surprise, he once told me that if I ever made you cry he would commission a meat cleaver as a weapon of power and come after me with it so that I never made another female cry again.”

She scoffed a laugh, “he didn’t!” Seji had threatened to geld her lover? That actually wasn’t surprising.

“Ohh I assure you he did, he said it so gently too in casual conversation not long after we won the war... I walked away weak knee’d, terrified that he was going to come after me anyway.” Hibiki said in amusement, “but I knew then... he loved you.” He was silent and then said seriously, “he is one of the most honourable males I have ever met, he could have ordered me to places I would surely have been killed.He could have had me assassinated and then picked up the pieces of your heart, but he didn’t... he stood back and let you love me, and ensured that you were happy.”

She pulled back from the hug looked up at him, “I never knew he loved me that deeply, why didn’t you tell me?”.”

Hibiki pulled her over the one of the moss covered stones near the pond and they lay down, he tucked her into his arms as she leant back, finding strength and connection in his strong arms. She laced her fingers with his and wrapped her tails about them, the warmth welcome in the cool spring night. She called in her power and let it flow, creating the little orbs of blue fire to dance through the night about them.

“It was his secret to tell not mine, he hid it well, but... you shine so bright Takara, you are a contradiction and fascinating because of it.I love you, so completely, but for awhile I was worried that he would try and woo you.Yet his honour wouldn’t allow him to encroach where he wasn’t wanted.”

“I know, he confessed and then ordered me to never return, he needs to protect me, so I will do as I am told.” His fingers trailed over her breasts slipping between the fold of her nagajuban to softly caress her.

“And I will be with you my heart, let me love you tonight, let me take the pain away,” she looked him in those grey stormy eyes, and kissed him deeply. She wanted to forget the day, she wanted the pain to go... but she was pragmatic, it would stay until she had worked through the emotions and had grounded herself. Yet as Hibiki shifted her closer, his other hand slid to grip the base of her tails and pleasure coursed through her veins, she would take this night to forget for a few hours.

And find the joy in living.

Chapter Three

Takara stood in the marble halls of the Emperor of the West and let a single tear flow as she read the letter that had been delivered.

_It is time Ayakashi Denka._

_Return to the Palace... an Imperial Challenge has been delivered set to be answered this afternoon._

_Shimaguchi_

So it was nearly over she thought as she burned the letter to ash, Shimaguchi had challenged the Emperor for his right to Rule... as a leading Denka she had to attend.It was the letter she had been expecting and hoped would never come, it was also earlier than she had expected it to arrive..

She wiped her tear away and turned to face Emperor Akihito, she had been here in the west for near to a hundred years, the days long and the night in Hibiki’s arms too fast.

She had done her commissions, two weapons of power for their Imperial Majesties Emperor Akihito and Empress Fumiko, the true mate of Akihito, and a series of crowns fit for an Empress, and all occasions.The last one was a normal gold and silver commission, its intricacy though and delicacy in the work was incredible and it had taken her years to delicately craft the six elaborate pieces and matching jewellery.

It had been a few years before she had arrived that the red bonds of a True mate had bloomed between the Emperor and a female Ha-inu, a Sage of the Way and a master in unarmed fighting style and the Sanjiegun.It been a surprise to everyone, and Fumiko had accepted the bonds, as had Akihito, Akahito whose reign had been firm and fair, his power absolute. 

But it had seemed that their love and the equal power that they were had stabilised the land bonds, Fumiko shared the bonds with him.Even she, one who was not tied to the West could feel the difference, there was a sense of rightness here now. 

Akihito sighed, “he has been a brilliant Emperor, I will be sorry for your peoples loss.”

“So am I, without me there he’s been able to hold the madness at bay and has done his duty by calling a successor and training him. I just hope Shimaguchi is as good as Seji.”

“So do I, I do not care for war and would rather not loose the peace that we have had with the south.”

She bowed to him, “I can pass that to him if you will it Donno-Heika”

He was silent as she stood and he looked her over, “yes, and know that if you ever need assistance Takara, I am willing to give it.”It was such a cryptic thing to say and Takara tried to figure out what he meant by it, but it was said that Akihito saw much, and kept that information tight to him, “go in peace and we will meet again, I am sure of it.”

She bowed again, knowing a dismissal when she heard it, and then rose to watched the one tailed male walk away, his dark red fur the colour of sun tilled earth with streaks of iron red and dark grey, his colours reminiscent of the power he wielded over earth. 

Akihito had been friendly, as had Fumiko, their love clear to see and their people happy.She had liked her time here in the west, but she would be glad to be home, she missed her people.The clan bonds had assured her that her people where happy but they missed her, the clan markings on her back had been content and lonesome so she knew there was no issue at home, she turned to Hibiki, he stirred and then looked at her. 

“Time to face the past,” he said.

“Yes, it is good that it draws to a close,” he reached out and gently cupped her cheek.

“Then I will return to the Mountain, father has been most accommodating in allowing me to be with you.”

She chuckled, she was sure the much older Tengu male, the Denka of the Kuutamo had a reason, she had no idea what it was but he, like her grandfather, never did anything without reason.

“Better get back then, and Hibiki - our time here has been wonderful.”

He leaned in and scented her neck, “to reaffirm our love has been a time to treasure,” he murmured to her as he pulled her into the strong curve of his embrace, then kissed and nibbled at the side of her neck he was so interested in, she shivered.

“Not now,” she gasped and heard him chuckle, he pulled back, and she shook her head at him.

He was dressed for comfort, in a long white and green hanfu and his long black hair pulled up in a topknot, the silver fa-zan a gift from her to him in the days when their love had been new.

He gave her an unrepentant grin, and then stepped away, “I’ll behave”

She quirked an eyebrow at him, “I’ll believe that when I see it, bring your brother to me in a few months and I’ll start the spear for him,”

“Thank you Takara, Denichki will be honoured to receive a weapon of power from you,”

“I’m only doing this because you asked, I’m not too happy with how his progress through the Warriors Path is going, but I am not his mentor.”

“I understand, he’s young but he is a good fighter, and he is still finding his feet in his brothers shadows.”Takara nodded her head, Denichki was Hibiki’s youngest brother, he was brash and rude but Hibiki loved and doted on him and Takara had agreed to give the young Tengu a weapon of power.

She had done many weapons while she was here, the west it seemed had been good for her coffers, and the Denka of the Takada no Aru had come. Her offer for a Naginata for him had been accepted and he had left happy and delighted at her show of good will.

But she wondered when he would take off the urban mask... and become the male she had sensed beneath the skin. 

She hoped that her gift didn’t come back to haunt her.

The two of them took a few minutes to say goodbye, it always hurt when they separated, but they both had their duties and they both had their clans and people to answer too.Hibiki left and Takara went to change, calling out one of her more elaborate Furisode, she hesitated, an Imperial Challenge was High Court, she groaned, long and loudly.

“Ohh I know the sound of a female who’d rather do anything but what she has too,” said a delightful feminine voice, she looked up as a red Ha-inu waltzed through the circular doorway, her own black and gold stylised Hanbok sweep the floor as she walked in.

“Mikado-Heika,” Takara said and bowed.

“Greetings Takara, I came to see if I could be of assistance with dressing and to say goodbye, oh and thats a beautiful kimono.”

“Furisode, and I just remembered its Hight Court, which means Junihito,”

“Oooo, I’ve always admired how a kitsune female looks in those high court dresses, its so elegant and refined,” she said her brown eyes alight with glee.

“Try confining and heavy,” muttered Takara and called for Juno, when she arrived Takara said - “the Junihito you packed.”

Those yellow eyes lit up with mirth.

“You mean the one I got a lecture over about packing?” She said slyly, “The one you said, and I quote, “as if I’ll ever wear that thing in the west and if I do - I’ll make that Katana and Tantō set you’ve been begging me to make.”

Takara pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the grinning female, “just get the chests and yes, you’ll get those weapons... I’ll put it at the end of my backlog.”

Juno hooted and then disappeared into Takaras bed chamber, Fumiko just stood there chuckling, “I will miss you two, I adore you both.”

Takara sighed, Fumiko had gone out of her way to ensure their comfort while staying and had often kept Takara company when her duties as Empress permitted.

“I will miss you too Mikado-Heika,” Takara said using the term for the Empress, and one who ruled equally to her true mate and Emperor, the Donna-Heika.

Juno waltzed back in her orange fire dragging in six chest with her, “you can’t mean all that for one outfit,” Fumiko said shocked.

“Yes we can... and our Denka has to wear two more layers than most court ladies.” Takara growled and took over, using her power to open the chests and pull the ten layers out and the accessories to go with it.

She took off her blue obi and her green Kimono then cracked her neck, she held out her arms and then called the dress in one by one, as each layer was added Juno knelt and pleated the folds correctly, ensuring the dress fit as it should, by the time the tenth layer was added Takara felt hot, uncomfortable and like she couldn’t move.For a warrior the feeling was stifling and hated.

Fumiko stared at her in awe, “I never want to wear that thing as long as I live,” she said to Takara and Takara huffed out a response.

“Neither do I.”

The incredible red and blue layered dress was elaborately embroidered, with dancing cranes and white camellia’s over the last sky blue layer.It was vibrant and colourful, and had been a gift from Seji.She also knew that it would be the last time she wore it, she would commission another to be made and this, this one would hang on her wall in her study, a reminder of her friend and what they had share.And what could have been if other choices had been made, and lessons learned.

As Takara knelt Juno and Fumiko both dressed her hair, the hair pins set in their correct place and Takara used the small amount of cosmetics that she allowed herself to wear, pearl shimmer on her lids, a touch of pink gloss to her lips, and a line of black kohl along her eyes.

She looked at herself in the shimmering mirror of her power, Court also meant facial markings as well, she preferred to keep them hidden as many did, her facial markings though complimented the Junihito and her makeup.

She was ready, she stood with Juno’s assistance and looked at Fumiko, “if I have to get down on the ground to bow to you I’m going to be here longer,” She said dryly Fumiko just shook her head.

“No you had best leave by fire, I envy you that ability to travel,” she told to her and Takara shook her head.

“So says the female who buried me in mud and then turned it to stone,” Takara muttered, that had been a revelation - and it had been a great exercise in the use of different Magic’s.

Akihito had asked Takara for a sparring session and Takara had been eager to give it to him, no one had told Fumiko that they were only sparring so when she had come across them battling it out, she had joined in thinking the audacious kitsune had attacked her mate.

And Takara had promptly learned that mud got in places you really didn’t want mud to be in.

Fumiko blushed and then drew herself up and gave Takara a playful haughty look, “you may leave Denka, I give my thanks as Empress for your time here in the west.”

Takara gave her a mock bow as Juno shook her head, “the pleasure was all mine,”

Fumiko grinned, “I had best return to my duties, do return when you can your always welcome,” Takara and Juno both bowed, seriously this time as the young female Empress turned and left.

“Right is everything packed?”

“Yes and what isn’t will be sent on,” Juno assured her and Takara saw her call in a formal Hakama, she envied her personal guard the fact that she could wear something comfortable.

“Then lets leave for the Southern Capital,” she said and called in her fire once more, the fluttering in her stomach that had started when the letter arrived intensified. 

Time to face the past.

She stood beside Takahiro, her gaze resolute amid the crowds that had come to witness this moment in their history.If Shimaguchi won, it was a transition of power, if he lost, a mad Emperor would hold sway... and war would follow as everyone either capitalised on the Emperors madness or protected what was theirs

She looked across to the stands on the other side of the large expanse of grass and dirt to where the Morihira clan Crest flapped in the gentle breeze. Her eyes landed on Mitsuo, he carried his tension high but he was supported by his clan, she remembered her promise to Seji, she would have his back in what came next.

She glanced over the faces of those on the high stands, the Denka’s of the greatest of the clans and the noble clans, she watched as they spoke amongst themselves but she also saw the tension and the excitement among them.It was in direct contrast to the solemn faces and the quite reflection of those who stood in the lower tiers.

Seji was loved by the people here, his policies had seen the empire flourish, his accomplishments sung to the stars.He had seen them through a War of the Darkness, in less than a thousand years, a feat unheard of in their history.His command and his flare for strategy and tactics had kept the south relatively safe while they had fought to reclaim Kuzu and liberate the other lands.

He was admired, respected, and when the fanfare went up for the Challengers to come forth she watched as he stepped forth, in a simple hakama, a training outfit with no armour and his Naginata in his hand.

She swallowed at the sight of him, he was calm, composed, there was no madness in him, “oh Seji,” she whispered, the sight of no armour was a rare occurrence in this space.

“He didn’t want to be remembered as a mad Emperor bent on the destruction of his reign, he’s organised everything... the Morihira will defend Shimaguchi during the claiming of the bonds” Takarahiro breathed into her ear.

She wasn’t here to witness a mad Emperors execution she thought with deep pride at what Seji had chosen, she was here to witness the ultimate of sacrifices.Shimaguchi came from a noble clan but not a powerful one, he wasn’t the best choice for Emperor, and that would make him a target.He was the most honourable and Seji had chosen him, she would serve him as she had served Seji and give him her support

He stood in the center of the field and waited for Shimaguchi, Seji chose not to address them, but he did look up, the stand that held his clan, “all I have ever done is to protect my clan, my family, let that be the remembrance taken from this day,” was all he said to them.

And then he turned to face Shimaguchi, he nodded.

The general who Takara had served under, looked grim and foreboding but he knelt to Seji and the rest of them followed, one final bow to a male who held the love and respect of his people.

The gong sounded and they stood, Shimaguchi took position, his Naginata held across his body and pointed at Seji, Seji held his in a guard position, and he had a calm small smile on his lips.

The bell tolled and Shimaguchi moved, Seji swept his Naginata to the side and dropped it, gasps and cries of disbelief followed at his action but Takara had known that he had planned to do just this.You didn’t enter a challenge arena unarmoured, he knew what he wanted..

The blade of Shimaguchi’s Naginata sliced through the air and pierced Seji’s chest, he had moved slightly right at the end, an unconscious movement that spoke of millennium of training for a warrior to move out of the way of a weapon. So what would have been a killing blow, became a mortal one.

“You weren’t supposed to move Heika,” Shimaguchi cried out horrified, his voice echoing in the silence that had followed.Seji coughed and spat blood and reached up to pull the blade from his chest, he would bleed out faster if it was removed.

He collapsed to his knees and Shimaguchi reached for him but Mitsuo was there, holding his twin to his chest. 

Seji murmured something to Mitsuo who nodded his head and then looked straight at her, he gestured and Takahiro said, “go, now.”

And she moved, she didn’t know how she moved as fast as she did in that damn Junihito but she was by their side in seconds.

She knelt beside him and their eyes met, his dimming rapidly as death approached, she reached out and cupped his cheek then smiled, “ahhh,’ he breathed, “there’s her smile,” he managed to say, focusing on her.

“Yes Seji, I will always smile for you,” she said, holding her tears back because it wasn’t something he would want to see, he reached out a trembling hand to her and she took it, bringing it up to her cheek,

“You shine so bright... don’t let your light die Takara-chan,” he breathed, and it was the last thing he said, his hand slipped as he died in his brothers arms, his eyes never leaving hers.

The green ribbon of the Land Bonds burst into existence, she had read countless accounts from all four of the Empires, the ribbons of power would travel from the one who died to the one who slew the Emperor.But she didn’t see the ribbons that every account spoke of, she something saw _else_ something she couldn’t describe... and it hesitated when it saw her, _focused_ on her.She stared at it, shocked and frightened then shook her head in denial.

It moved to Shimaguchi and as he was chained to the land, the Eien no Hana, one of the eight great clans... attacked.

Shimaguchi was powerless and defenceless, the only time he would be and it was a time fraught with peril.

But the clan that would have responded, the Morihira, who were to protect the new Emperor were in chaos, she frowned, _they weren’t defending._

She reached for a weapon of power and gripped Seji’s Naginata, it responded to her, its maker with the remnants of Seji’s power and her own blue flame.

She stood and attacked the ones who came at Shimaguchi with death in their eyes. So be it, she would do what must be done, she tore through them, orange and yellow power flaring with her own blue strength.It was a short vicious battle and she was joined by not only Takahiro but the warriors of the Ayakashi and Juno.

But in the end the land bonds settled and the greenling power of the Emperor exploded about them, driving them all to their knees.

“Enough,” said Emperor Shimaguchi, his voice a command of power and domination.

He stood there, the Emperor of the South and the call went up, “the Emperor is dead...long live the Emperor.”

Takara on her knees like everyone else looked over to where Seji lay and sucked in her breath, he was gone - and so was Mitsuo, and the Morihira were still in chaos. 

Takara stood on the stone steps of the Kuutamo Eyrie as Abarto took her arm, “I understand Takara, my artisans will make sure that the Junihito is repaired and returned, it’s not unsalvageable ,” the male Tengu said to her as he escorted her back down the stairs and the towards the side garden. Iits sharp rocky ground grew different trees and plants here high in the mountain tops below the Summit of the mountain but it was just as beautiful.

“Thank you Abarto, it was a gift and means much.” She said to him as they walked, in the wake of the last few months she had come to the mountain to see her lover and ask if the Junihito could be repaired, Hibiki hadn’t been home, he was out patrolling but Abarto had met her and he had invited her to walk with him.

“You loved him?” He asked her and Takara didn’t hesitate, she had known this male for most of her life, he had teased her, taught her, kicked her ass when he was training her to fight a flying attacker. She respected him, and yes loved him as if he were an uncle.

“I did, he may be the love that would have flourished if Hibiki hadn’t come into my life.”

Abarto sighed, “I sometimes wonder if what you and Hibiki have should have been nipped in the bud when it was young,” she looked at him, a little hurt by his words. He shook his head, “I do not mean it to be cruel, but you and Hibiki are not the same race, I know you have been given cruel words and comments, some you have responded too viciously, Hibiki has received the same.There will be no children from your union Takara, can your love be enough as he approaches the age where most males desire children? And what of you?”

She let go of the tension she had when he had first started this line of thought, he wasn’t being cruel he was worried, for both of them. “I understand Abarto, if Hibiki came to me and told me he wishes to find a mate I would let him go.” It would hurt unlike anything she had ever felt before but she would let him go with her blessing.

He waited for her to continue, and when she didn’t, “and what of you?”

“I have yet to meet a male who could mount me in my true form without me killing him,” she said softly and saw knowledge in his eyes, “you know of what I speak... Ojīsan told you didn’t he?”

He hesitated, “That you are a power unlike anything he had seen before, but your anger was deep seated... I have never told another soul, but, he worried for you,”

“I know but that anger is long gone now... if a child were to come into my life, I do not believe it will be from my womb.”She was too powerful, a female Kitsune could only fall pregnant in their true forms - they could carry to term in either form but conception must be in the true.And the females must submit to the male.Submission was not in her when it came to finding a mate, and she was more wilder in her true form, unless the male was her true mate, she would tear the one who tried to pieces.

He nodded his head to her and they continued on their walk, they were silent and as they came to the look out of one of the most breathtaking vista’s in the South Takara asked the one question that had been burning in her since Seji had died.

“Why did he do it?” She whispered, truly trying to understand.

“Mitsuo?” Abarto asked her as he came to stand beside her, his black wing curling a bit around her protectively.

“He was denka and he abandoned them, ripped himself away from the clan bonds in their moment of grief and then took his brothers body.” She was bewildered by it all, had been since it had come to their attention the Morihira had a completely different Denka than the one expected and their confusion and chaos stemmed from them loosing two Denka’s in quick succession... Seji and then Mitsuo.

“I think I can answer that Takara, Seji was loved by the Morihira, adored by them, beloved of them, the clan felt his death, it wasn’t a clean death.They felt his pain and suffering then when he died and the clan bonds transferred to Mitsuo, Mitsuo was suddenly dealing with his own very considerable grief and pain.Then their pain, shock and grief flooded through him as well, I think it broke him, and to protect himself he broke the bonds and fled.”

It had been a scandal, Mitsuo was still unaccounted for, the body of Emperor Yoshiyuki Seji had been found in the Pagoda of the Morihira Clan Konkyo in the Capital the next day.Lovinglycleaned and dressed for his funeral in a white yukata, his weapons with him and an obi folded under his hands.When Takara had found him she had been surprised and grieved to see the Obi had been one of hers. 

The funeral had been fit for a beloved Emperor but Mitsuo couldn’t be found.Now she understood, she gave a sad smile, it was okay to break in your grief... and he should not have been expected to bear the grief of so many... she took a deep breath and released it.

“What are you going to do now?” Asked Abarto, “you have the Emperors thanks and respect for saving his life.”

She had declined the position of an advisor, and declined all honours, many seeing her as humble in the aftermath of the Emperor coming into power.She just didn’t want to be reminded of what it had cost her.

“I have a promise to fulfil,” she said softly and looked out over the Southern lands.... somewhere out there a lost kitsune roamed... she would find him and watch over him until he was on his feet once more.

She owed Seji that and Mitsuo.

Chapter Four

The sun was high as she stepped from the flame that burned with in the large briar at the back of the Shiro of the Ayakashi, she took a deep breath and smiled, she was home.A pack of small kits ranging from two tails to five ran past giggling and playing then froze when they saw her.She raised an eyebrow at them and they bowed, she chuckled and called in the box of candied plums she always brought back from the capital with her.They cheered and cried out their thanks as they crowded around her reaching for their treat.

She gave them one each and then shooed them away, they hightailed it away from her because while they knew her to be generous and playful, she also punished them if they misbehaved.She walked towards the gates that would lead her to the craft buildings of the konkyo and paused, a smile of delight on her lips.

A gust of wind blew the flowing sleeves of her blue armour back and stirred her loose hair, the scent of wind and stone tickled her nose as Hibiki landed next to her, his wings extended as he took two steps to her side.

“Hello Hibiki,” she murmured as she turned to him, he took her out stretched hand in his and one of her tails moved to brush over the solid black of his gorgeous wings, how she loved to run her hands over their soft gloss of velvet and silk.

“Takara,” the handsome male murmured, his long black hair endemic to all the black winged Tengu was pulled up in a full top not on his head and his grey almond shaped eyes held a gentle happiness at seeing her, “I sensed you as I flew by, it feels as if it’s been an age since we last saw each other,how do you fair?”

She wanted to loose herself in those grey eyes, “I fair well, and yes it has been far too long, you’ve been so busy as Denka now and I’ve been busy with the commission.How about you? does Denichki still threaten you and your clan?”

He hesitated in answering her so Takara extended a clawed hand towards the stone garden, perhaps the quite of the walled garden would calm his mind she thought.

Much had happened in the last four thousand years, and he was facing his own challenges now after his father Abartos’ fading, as the most powerful member of the clan and the leading Denka, it was his duty to lead them.He had never been trained to lead, his brother Gintaru had been the expected leader, as he was stronger than Hibiki.He had died suddenly in a challenge and the grief had started Abartos’ decline, it had taken several decades but when a clan leader died, there was sometimes turmoil as those who served the clan made the decision to stay or leave.

Hibiki was loved by many in his clan, but he was not a diplomat and in the lead up to their fathers death his brother Denichki had cultivated the support of many of the clans younger warriors.When their father died, the power of the Denka went to Hibiki, Denichki was furious as he had been sure he was stronger.He had challenged Hibiki...the battle had been fierce but Hibiki had won, but he had been unable to slay his brother, he had banished him instead. When his brother left those Denichki had subverted followed him in loyalty. It had been a strain on Hibiki and she was at a loss to help him.

Hibiki tucked the hand he held into his arm and took to the calm contemplative garden that was maintained and attended too by Takara. They walked together, her in her travelling armour and he in a dark grey and green hanfu, one more suited to a warrior then the daily robes his people wore. As they walked through the moon gate and onto the path that skirted the rippled stones and sand of the rock garden he spoke, “He and his supporters have incurred into our territory and there have been several skirmishes. I have sent word to the Karasu Tengu and the Emperor asking for assistance in having the Ronin put down or a mediation but his Imperial Majesty has yet to respond,” he grimaced, “and you know the problems with the Karasu Tengu.””

Takara led the two of them over to a low stone slab that acted as a table and gracefully knelt down, she removed her swords from her side laying them beside her and Taishoku as she did. Hibiki sat opposite her, his own spear laid beside him, what she had to say to him was troubling, “you may not receive any assistance from the Capital...I have heard whispers that the Emperor is facing the maddening dreams, he walks the grounds of the Imperial Shiro screaming at night.”

“That isn’t good,” said Hibiki, a frown on his light brown face, sun kissed is what she teased when they were together.. she watched him process the news but Hibiki was an optimist, and he gave her a slight smile. “I am hopeful though,” he continued softly, “the Tengu are integral to holding the lands of the south from northern invasion. The Emperor or his advisors must see that this disruption to the borders will be detrimental to the Souths Security.”

Takara looked over to the mountain ranges that were the border of the north and the south, a vast territory only really accessible by those who could fly, or came in very small numbers. It was the home of the Tengu clans, all sixty of them, and the Kuutamo were an old and powerful clan.

“So the Karasu Tengu? Will he come out of seclusion to help? the Tengu clans are starting to delve into war once more,” She asked him.

“I doubt it,” he said with a mutter of anger, “he has not been seen in over a thousand years since he retreated to the Temple of the Sky.” The Karasu Tengu was a title given to the most powerful of the Tengu. One of the infamous Daitengu, he or she was the ruler of all the Tengu clans, answerable only to the Emperor. This one had chosen to seclude himself in the Temple of the Sky and the long held peace of the Tengu was slowly disintegrating because of his selfishness.

Takara had been to the Temple of the Sky, the highest monastery in the four Empires, it was where she had first met Hibiki when he, as a young male of his clan had come to deliver the clans offering. She had been studying the written accords, a massive task as the accords were millennium old and ran deep into the mountains and been chasing inner peace and fulfilment. 

“Will you accept my clans help?” She asked him.

He shook his head at her, “I cannot, you are not clan Takara, neither are you Tengu, it is said that the Tengu are supposed to be wise... it would be unwise of me to accept, I and my clan would be seen as weak.”

She nodded her head, she had expected his answer, all she could do was be there for him, she heard soft steps and looked up to see one of the serving members of the clan walk towards them. A blue kimono glinted in the dappled sun and her kit, Mizuki trailed at her heels one hand wrapped in her mother’s tail.she carried a lacquered tray and the scent of green tea tickled Takara’s nose. “Kirika, I thank you for your courtesy,” Takara said to her as Kirika bowed and placed the tray before her.

“Denka,” Kiraka said with a shy smile, Mizuki leaned out from behind her mothers legs and her amber eyes glinted at her, curious.

She was the youngest kit in the Konkyo and still so young, her half form only just coming in that month and her fangs only just starting to cut through, Takara smiled at her and reached into her sleeve, pulling out a beautifully crafted kendama, a ball and cup to catch it. 

“Mizuki-chan, come I have a gift for you,” she said and the little girl, her dark brown fur tipped in black toddled over to her, shyness in her amber eyes.Takara ruffled the little girls long hair and fixed the flowered overcoat to her pink kimono then she gave her the Kendama. The little girl whispered her thanks at the bright red toy, she was looking down but her fingers gently caressed the feel of the toy and Takara gently pushed her towards her mother, she watched the little kit as she went back. 

Kiraka bowed to her, ”Thank you Denka, you spoil her so,”

“She’s fun to spoil,” Takara said easily, they had nearly lost both of them when Kiraka had gone into an early labour, it had taken considerable effort on Setsuna’s behalf with her power backed up by Takara’s to be able to keep them alive.But they had and even though Mizuki was blooming later than usual she was quite a shy kit and preferred bing close to her mother. She waved her hand in dismissal, they two left and she looked at Hibiki, who had already begun to pour the tea, just gave her a slight smile, “you do so well with children, they adore you.”

Takara scoffed, “they run when they see me, unless they know I come bearing gifts.”

He chuckled, “they run when they know you’ve caught them at their worst, and your punishments are quite creative... how long did it take for young Youta to sort the mountain of small white and black stones you gave him?”

She grinned at the memory of the two tailed argumentative young boy who had the gall to stand there and growl back at her, the son of Hiro and his mate.He was a handful and was punished because he had run through her meditation garden and disturbed the layout that she had been raking at the time. “Six hours, mostly because his clan mates kept re-scattering them when he wasn’t looking, he’s still being punished with copying out the virtue of respect a total of 1000 times.”

He laughed and handed her the small cup, she raised it to her nose and scented it, slightly bitter, it had steeped too long but it was still drinkable, she sipped the hot liquid and sighed.

“If I cannot aid you Hibiki, know that I am here if you have need of me.”

Hibiki leaned forward, “of that I have no doubt of Takara, now invite me to stay for the evening meal, I will leave tomorrow.”

She raised one white brow at him, “so demanding Hibiki-Denka,” she murmured playfully, knowing there was a certain gleam in her eyes.

He looked back at her, his desire almost a storm in his grey eyes, “It has been too long Takara, I have plans for you.”

The promise sent a light shiver down Takara’s spine, Hibiki was a fabulous lover, creative and attentive, she did so enjoy the nights... and days... spent in his arms.She also knew it was a game they played, she could refuse him dinner to which he would smile, kiss her on the cheek and leave, or...

“Stay for the evening meal,” she said to him, her permission granted.

Hibiki gave her a secretive smile, and sipped from his cup, the heat in his eyes a promise of what was to come.

Chapter Five.

Dinner was a warm affair, several of the higher ranking members of her clan and Hibiki ate within the great hall talking about the sudden concern over the Emperors mental state, it was alarming.After the long held peace of the past ten thousand years, a carry on effect from Seji’s reign and his choice of a successor who had built on that principle, there was now talk of war.Where war bloomed bloodshed would still follow as he descended into madness.

It was a trying time for the Empire, and for the people who served it, they were lucky, the Ayakashi were not a Noble clan and therefor they were not involved in politics much, and their lands were on the outskirts of what was considered civilised Land.Her neighbours were not all kitsune clans, she had the Tengu to the North, the Bakeneko to the west and only her southern and eastern neighbours were Kitsune.Because of their distance and their status, war would touch them, but not as it did for those more central to the capital and the cities.

As the meal went on, Hibiki however teased her on her eating habits as usual, he held out a slice of rabbit to her on his chopsticks, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he did, she sneered at it, showing a lengthened fang in her contempt.

The clan members in charge of the kitchens knew she disliked the meat of herbivores and many of them knew to keep her away from the kitchen.So her meal tonight consisted of an elegantly served Lurion, a huge carnivore with a fierce reputation, paired with sauces and served with a side of steamed and lightly seasoned rice, a small warmed bottle of Sake with it.

The accompanying arrangement of berries, fruits and nuts sat between her and Hibiki and they share the platter together, he often putting the choicest slices in her bowl.

Her Clan were very accepting of their relationship, many of the kitsune wouldn’t be, but those who had joined her were far more moderate in their thinking, far more accepting of the differences in races.And a fair few had served along side the Tengu and in particular Hibiki, they respected him.

It was her belief, and a belief that was shared by many in her clan, that all creatures were created equal, that their strengths and weaknesses were heightened and overcome when they worked together.That belief was not shared by the noble born kitsune who governed the South along with the Kitsune Emperor.

But her working relationship with the Tengu and with the Bakeneko, Ookami and Ha-Inu as a warrior had taught them all that different didn’t mean weak, it simply meant another form of power and strength.

The meal ended soon after and she walked the halls of her Shiro, the palace of the Clan, to her quarters on the fifth floor, Hibiki at her back.

“How goes the commission from the Yasouzu Clan?” He asked her, his hand already stroking one of her tails, his claws bushing the soft fur and sending pleasure along the nerves.

She didn’t move away as she answered him, “well, I have only to craft the tsuba and honimori for the Katana and it is done.”

“Has the final payment come?”

There had been an issue from the Yasouzu, the clan Denka had refused the final payment when he had been shown the work done so far, it was too expensive for the poor craftsmanship he had declared. 

It had been insulting, and as her work commanded thousands in coin and were highly intricate and highly prized pieces that were brought from collectors across the Empires it wasn’t to be tolerated. Takara smiled viciously though at the reminder of the insult from the Yasouzu, “Not any more, Takahiro took care of it.”

Hibiki gave a low savage chuckle, “I almost feel sorry for the Denka, your brother wouldn’t not have spared him any embarrassment.”

“He didn’t... after ascertaining how far I wanted to go Takahiro took him though the courts and figuratively tore their reputation apart, he also raised the final payment by nearly half again because of the ‘dishonour’ done to me by their Denka.”

“You make a powerful enemy Takara,” warned Hibiki softly.

“True, but if I allow him his way and give over the commission for less than what was agreed, It will be done again and again.With Takahiro taking it through the courts, it showed not just the Yasouzu but any other who try’s to cheat me, that I will not spare them.”

How they had thought that she wouldn’t fight was beyond her, but the Yasouzu were the largest of the Eight Great Clan, their arrogance was the only thing greater.They had gotten away with so much more in the past because of their formidable reputation.Now that reputation had been... besmirched.

They stepped into the large room that was her chambers and the futon had already been laid out, “care for a glass of Shochu,” she asked him as she walked over to a low table at the open balcony door.

Hibiki had paused by the door on entry and she looked back over her shoulder at him coyly, he was smiling at her, “when have I ever said no?” He purred then prowled towards her his fingers deftly flicking the opening of the long dark green hanfu he wore.

She couldn’t help the slight lick of her lips and forgot the drink as Hibiki responded with a light growl, he was at her side in seconds and gripped her face holding her still as his mouth descended, he kissed her with unrestrained passion.

If it was any indication of what was to come, she knew the night was going to be good, she met his passion with her own and the kissed deepened, their tongues mating with each other in a parody of what was to come.One hand left her face and came around her waist picking her up against him so he could move her towards the futon but he froze.

Everything about him went still and Takara tore her mouth away, looking at him, his gaze was distant and he was focused on the mountains behind her in the distance.

To where his clans lands were.

“Hibiki?” She asked concerned as he gently set her feet back on the ground.

“I need to go,” he said urgently, worry and apprehension written all over him, and she knew, nothing would make a Denka fear like that but a danger to the clan.

“I’ll get-“

He was stepping away from her, grabbing his spear which was already near the balcony, he ruffled his wings as he did to prepare them for flight, “its an attack, I cannot call on your aid,”

And then he was gone leaving her there with her own worry... so she paced, stopping every now and then to look at the storm building over the peak where the Eyrie lay.

After a few hours she cursed, and sent a call to Hiro, she conveyed her emotion to see him through the bond that she as Denka shared with him, she felt his concern and his acceptance and before long he was walking in from her open shoji door.

The male, grey and gold swirled through the white of his fur was dressed for fighting, he paused when he saw her buckling on her armour, her katana and Taishoku already laid out before her.

“Denka,” he said, as he bowed low to her, hand over fist and elbows bent to the side, she saw him flick of one of his ears in surprise and the moonlight glinted of the small rings pierced into the pointed tip, “where is the trouble?” He asked, she felt the power of his command as it washed over her tinged with his own concern.Hiro was a commander in her forces, he led the sixteen-hundred strong force in the day to day along with Juno, Tamaki, and Tanaka and while his relationship with her brother was over, he was still very much a friend to both of them and a warrior of the clan. 

“There is nothing affecting us Hiro, but I want the border with the Tengu strengthened, there’s an attack on the Kutaamo Eyrie.” She saw his amber eyes widen and the agitation in his tails told her he took her order serious.

“You are going to assist?” he asked her cautiously, eyes narrowed, it wasn’t done.

Takara hesitated, “no, I cannot without making them seem weak, I am going to observe, and lend my aid when its over.”

She saw him hesitate then, long years together as friends made her cock her head at him and raise an eyebrow, he had something he wanted to say, he sighed and then said, “please consider a small escort Denka, I’d hate having to tell Youta his favourite female isn’t returning.”

She snorted at that sure the boy would be glad his personal nemeses was gone, Hiro though had a point, she thought about it and then nodded, “send me Juno with no more than twelve warriors,” she said, “and ensure that all of them have some healing abilities.”

He bowed low and then all but disappeared, she finished buckling in her armour and with a few quick twists of her wrists had her hair bound and pinned away.It would do for now.

She sheathed her Katana, and placed it through the belt of her armour then took hold of Taishoku feeling the power in her Naginata, she glanced over it and saw the blade was keen and nothing marred its surface.

She was ready, but her people were not, the order had been given as she had felt the response from Juno and twelve of her soldiers but not the signal they were ready, so she stepped out onto the balcony and watched the storm.

So fierce she thought stunned by the display, the Tengu were masters of the air, their abilities lying in the formation of strong wards and in powerful storms.Hibiki had taught her much about wards,it had taken her many years but she had been able to master the elemental powers involved in them, utilising the Kitsunes ability to mimic other forms of magic and power.

The storm felt like rage incarnate Takara thought sadly, knowing that within it two powerful Tengu lords would be battling to the death.Hibiki and his brother Denichki, it was a sad affair when family turned on one another.

But the Kuutamo Tengu had already started to fracture the moment Hibiki’s older brother had died in that thrice damned challenge, when Abarto had faded the once proud and strong clan had fractured.The cascade effect had rippled through the mountainous borders and clans had started to turn on each other, vying for more territory. 

Denichki had taken a third of the Kuutamo and become Ronin, clan-less and therefor nothing more than then the dregs of society, he had made a name for himself as a bandit and a murderer... honourless scum.They had been nipping at the boarders of the Clans land for the last two years, now they had attacked.

She felt a ripple across the bond and knew her people were ready, she leapt on to the railing and looked down, twelve of her best stood at the front entrance to the Shiro, along with Juno, Takara dropped, landing in front of them.

They bowed to her and at her command stood, she gave them the information she knew about what was going on, they frowned as one, “speak,” she said knowing that they had questions.

“My apologies Denka, but to interfere?” Asked one of them, a younger male, on the third path.

“We will not be fighting, we will take position at the summit over looking the Eyrie and watch until its over.”

“Very well Denka, it is as you command,” she knew that they were confused, it wasn’t the done thing for a clan to watch, particularly since they were different youkai, she also knew that they would be judging her on her actions, and her relationship with Hibiki.

“You are aware that the Denka of the Kuutamo and I are lovers, and yes I am worried for him, his clan has fractured, however we leave to offer healing and aid to our neighbours. It will be done at the end of battle and given to both sides, I am aware that this is not the Kitsune way, but it is and has always been mine.I have always give aid to any who have need of it, Sochin... you would not be alive if I had not stopped to render help that day.”

A male kitsune bowed low to her, “I thank each day I live that you did Denka, and you are right when you say this is not the Kitsune way... but it is very much yours and therefor ours, the Bakeneko to the east of us owe you their lives as well... I will follow you as I always will and support you in this.”

His words calmed the others and made them think beyond that of clan she smiled at the young Kitsune, and then turned to the mountains, she gathered her power and took several steps forward starting to run. When the power she had gather glowed about her she shifted her form, taking the true form of her kind and climbing the air until she could run within the sky and above the forests.There was so much freedom in this form, so much power than she had to contain and hide, but as her kitsunebi flowed around her and within her, lifting the way for the others to follow her, she concentrated on the peak in front.

And the storm that hadn’t abated.

Chapter

Takara and her people landed on the mountain summit, the storm had been a furious beast to pass through hence the need to be in their true forms, she was thankful that her wards had been able to handle most of it.But watching the others struggle, with her having to supplement their wards and power made her determined to ensure that her warriors knew how to form shields and wards capable of withstanding a storm brought on by a powerful Tengu.

She looked down over the Eyrie and sucked in her breath, many of the houses and the Shiro itself were burning, people were fighting and the wounded and the dead lay in alarming numbers.Where were the Clans warriors? she thought with a frown, there wasn’t enough of them down there.

“Shall we go down to them Denka?” Asked Sochin, she shook her head.

“No, the fight is still going,” and she pointed up, they all looked and she heard them gasp at the swirling power of the two powerful Tengu battling high above them.As the lighting clashed together and thunder boomed Takara could just catch glimpses of the aerial fight as the two came together, their spears clashing along with their power.Thunder rumbled again as the blades of their weapons crossed.

She frowned, eyeing Denichki’s spear, it was the one that Hibiki had commission from her millennium ago as a gift for him, she disapproved immensely.How dare the upstart little ronin use a gift given in faith and joy to betray the brother who had loved him so dearly.

Takara narrowed her eyes, she could also see that the blade had been tampered with. The power in it wasn’t just his, but held ribbons of another - she cursed softly, another was lending Denichki their power in a combat to the death. 

It was forbidden to lend power in this situation, it was more than forbidden it was one of their deepest taboos.She thought rapidly as Hibiki fought with honour and valour against one full of dishonour and failure, Hibiki wouldn’t win this battle, he was already tiring.

But an idea occurred to her, she had said she would not aid Hibiki, could not aid him, but with another’s power within the blade the rules had already been broken.

She threw her mind out, connecting with the blade she had forged so long ago and studied the powers within. The clashing of its song was discordant and two powers traversed along the denryoku-sen she had forged, the blade was weakening.Denichki was sacrificing a weapon of power to feed his own in this fight.

Let’s see about that she thought viciously, the denryoku-sen served two purposes, they were where the power you poured into it strengthened the blade, and they were what held the blade together. Two powers within meant the lines were overloaded and stressed so she caressed the lines of power seeing where two powers naturally fought one another. When she anchored the points of the line back into the denryoku-sen she let go the power that held the blade together, when power rose through it, forged that way to hold together when most others would break. 

Those pivotal points were forged in blood and power and already decaying due to the unnatural use of it she merely sped the degradation along.What she did, allowed the two powers to destroy what she had crafted.

“Denka, look,” one of the Kitsune called to her in shock as Hibiki broke away wounded badly, Denichki screamed in victory and came at the other Tengu, his spear tip pointed right at Hibiki’s heart.

“Oh no,” whispered Juno behind her, she could feel their grief and concern for her through the clan bond but ignored it, they would learn.

And she smiled as Denichki’s spear connected with the black armour Hibiki wore, armour that she too had forged. The spear tip shattered, the subsonic boom blew back both Tengu and the purple power of Denichki and the orange fire of another clashed in the storm.

So she thought, a kitsune had leant his power.

Hibiki though had stopped his flight backward and now beat his wings who keep aloft as he watched the powers clash with his own... he knew what it meant.Takara could see the rage and anger in him from where she stood.

“Coward,” Hibiki roared across the sky at Denichki who was shaking his head at the sudden destruction of his weapon of power, “you spit upon all customs Denichki, you challenge me to a fight as your warriors attack my home, warriors who are blood.You use the power of another in a combat to the death to overcome your limitations? _Have you no shame or honour_?.”

Denichki looked lost as he stared at the remains of his spear, it was useless now and he let it fall, such a pity she thought, as it tumbled through the air... the weapon had been a fine example of a Weapon of Power.

But Hibiki wasn’t finished, “you have broken every faith with clan and blood, you are no longer any such to me.Our father would die of shame to see you fall thus.... you are honour-less, a coward and nameless - clan-less Ronin...” Takara watched in satisfaction as Hibiki’s resolve firmed into something fierce and powerful, this was a Denka in power and deed, the brother no more. “I am Hibiki Rainosuke Kuutamo, Denka of the Kuutamo Tengu.And to you I am your death, never shall you rest in the halls of our clan.”

It was over fairly quickly after that, Hibiki had come at Denichki with all the rage he must have felt in his heart, but the latter had lost so much strength and power in the breaking of his spear that Hibiki had ended it fairly quickly.

The storm broke as suddenly as it had started, the power in the rainless storm gone, Takara watched as Hibiki back winged and dived down towards the Eyrie, but with the death of their leader, the remaining Tengu who had followed Denichki and had cowardly attacked the Eyrie retreated. 

“It is over,” she said, and gathered her power to her, she let it shatter through the air, informing the Tengu and Hibiki she was near, an answering rumble of power came from him. She and her people leapt of the summit and jumped down the rocks, landing in the stone courtyard of the Shiro.

Hibiki was furious, she could see it in every line of his face, “I have called for no aid,” he snapped at her, and as one her Kitsune growled at him, she held up a hand to them, “do not,” she ordered, “we trespass in a trying time and I too would question.But the battle is over, we have come to see if your clan has need of healers.”

“That is not the Kitsune way,” one of the Tengu with Hibiki said with a sneer.

“It is my way,” was all Takara said as she looked at Hibiki, she could hear the murmurs of shock from the Tengu who were there watching but ignored them.She was focused on the leader, Hibiki hesitated, then nodded his head, “I accept,” he said.

She flicked a finger and her people immediately moved out to give aid to those who needed it, her powers did not lie in healing.She had not spared the time learning it as it hadn’t come easy to her but they did lie in fire and destruction - she was a Kitsune after all.

She opened up her senses and her power, letting it go as the blue flame of her power lit the sky in little dancing orbs, they moved to where the orange flame of war burned so brightly... with in minutes the buildings that were burning had ceased to burn and almost as one the Tengu gave an audible sigh of relief.

With a sigh of her own, she looked about, figuratively rolled up her sleeves and got to work, there was so much to do in the aftermath of battle, not just healing, the dead needed to be gathered.

Hours later Hibiki finally found her sitting on the stone lip of the mountain stream that ran through the Eyrie, she heard him approach her, and knew it was him, even over the scent of battle rage and storm was the wild scent she loved so much, he paused with a little keen of grief when he saw what she held.

A little fledgling lay in her lap, the little girl so tiny still that she had barely begun to fly, “her mother died protecting her, who ever struck the blade went through both of them,” she said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned over to place his hand on the forehead of the fledgling in her arms.

“Her name was Hana,” he said, his voice grim and grief stricken, “she was born the day the Shiro bloomed with mountain flowers.” His tone went back to gentle as he thought of the young fledgling, “she had just begun to fly last week,” she heard the grief thicken as he spoke of the little girl, Hana, she reminded herself.

Takara let him take Hana from her, wrapped in the soft blue fabric of her sleeve, it had been the only thing she had had to wrap the child in. She didn’t look back as he stepped away, just let her feet trail in the mountain stream and looked out over the massive valley below them... and her home in the far distance.

Hibiki came back to her within seconds and took hold of her elbow, she let him bring her to her feet and she turned to face him, sorrow etched on her.

Children were a blessing, to see one fallen was a disaster and a crime, if Hibiki couldn’t hunt the ones responsible... she most certainly would.

But the devastated look in his eyes and the pain written all over him spoke volumes and she reached out a clawed hand to touch his cheek.

He held her hand to him and sighed into her touch, “the clan... is gutted Takara,” he confessed to her and she sucked in a breath, horrified.

“How many? She asked softly her heart aching for him, how? Was the other question she didn’t want to ask.

“We number just over two hundred left, nearly all non combatants, my people hesitated, not wanting to fight those who were once friend and family, those who were once that to us... didn’t.”

“A betrayal like this is unprecedented,” she said thinking fiercely, what could she do to help?

Hibiki sighed and took her into his arms, she placed her hands on his hips, not able to hold him to her because of his wings but she felt the tension and defeat in him, “We cannot protect the land,” he confessed to her, “nearly four hundred of the outlying warriors have been slain, the traitors moved against us in the night and without declaring their intentions, under the cover of dark they assassinated them...” he sounded so lost as he told her what had happened.

Takara growled at the _absolute_ breach of the accords of attack and war. 

She should have come, and she should have brought an army!! There would have been no reprisal if she had responded as such to this dishonour.

She reached out and stroked her hand down his long hair, “I will hunt them,” she whispered in his ear, her resolve firming, “I will make them pay for this.”

She pulled back and looked at him, he had his duties to the survivors, but she also knew that once it got out that they Eyrie was defenceless others would come to take what was not theirs.

She made up her mind, and she would do as she willed in this, there was no law stopping her.

“You have two choices,” she said to him, her firm tone letting him know it wasn’t his lover talking to him. He looked at her, the lost look fading from his grey eyes and the Denka of the Kuutamo looked back at her. “You take your people and leave, you may stay within my lands until you figure out what step you must take next, you will loose your lands, and the rest of your people will either move on to other clans or become clan-less.” She paused and he looked at her still, his eyes chilling at the truth she spoke, she continued, “Or you allow me to bring in warriors of the Ayakashi to protect your lands and we forge an alliance unlike anything that has been seen since the Darkness first descended.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, guarded.She was about to give him an offer that was unheard of in their day... yet would mean that what remained of the ancient line of the Kuutamo clan could still be together... and grow once more.

“I will guard your people Hibiki, I will take them into my clan as Ayakashi,” he reared back from her, shock on his face, but she hadn’t finished, “there is precedence, there were many mixed clans before the Darkness first descended and destroyed much.You will still lead your people, the Eyrie will still be your home but you will be Ayakashi, your strength given to the clan and answerable only to me as the Denka of the Clan.”

“You speak of this, yet nothing I have ever read or heard does Takara,” he said to her in a harsh whisper and she sighed.

“I believe the knowledge is hidden from us, you know the Kitsune love of themselves and their own superiority.You and I traveled the world before I created the clan, we found lost archives and the libraries that had been destroyed.There were many clan records of mixed clans, but you weren’t interested in knowledge only treasure,” she said to him with a smile, and then said, “this information I gave to the sages at the repository of knowledge, the originals and a set of notarised copies I kept with me, of this I do not lie Hibiki.”

He looked at her, searching her eyes and what he saw must have calmed his mind, he nodded slowly, “I know, you do not lie, you never do...I need to think this through,” he said to her, and took another step away from her, Takara nodded her head.

“I have a suggestion,” She said to him.

“I will hear it.”

“Take you people into the valley, I and mine will give you aid and help, you may have access to the library under the Shiro, in the back within the black capped scrolls is the information you will wish to peruse, Mitsuo knows where it is stored.I will leave a compliment of guards to watch your lands, along with those of yours who can still fight. Think of what I have offered and have the time to reflect on what can be lost or what can grow”

He stared at her, narrowed eyed, “What will you be doing?” He asked her, his tone almost challenging.

”Hunting the ones who slayed a child,” she hissed, and let her anger show, this time it was Hibiki’s turn to reach out and gently stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“You love and mourn for a child you didn’t know” he murmured to her bewildered by her, “... thank you Takara, your revenge will be well received by my people,” he murmured to her, “we will do as you suggest, and I... I will read and think of what you have offered.”

She nodded her head, and then called in Juno, the female came at her call as Hibiki left to see too his people, she landed on bended knee before her, her blue armour tight against her as the fabric clung.

“Denka,” she said, hand over her heart and Takara gave her orders: take the remaining Tengu into the Ayakashi lands, lend them the clans aid and help, send a compliment of two hundred warriors to guard the Kuutamo lands from incursion.

Juno looked at her, but she didn’t look stunned, she looked resolute, firm and with a decisive nod of her head replied to Takara, “it will be as you command, where will you be if we have need of you?”

Takara looked over to the female Tengu that had been laid out, a small blue bundle in her arms, Juno followed her gaze and growled when she saw the child.

“Hunting,” Takara purred viciously and Juno gave her back a savage smile.

She bowed to Takara, “I wish you all the best Denka, may their screams fill the sky and void,”

“Oh I assure you... they will,” Takara murmured to the sky and gripped her Naginata, she gathered her power to her, letting free. The little orbs of blue fire burst about her and she held her hand to one to let it dance over her claws, come she thought to it, we have work to do.

Chapter Six.

Takara couldn’t track their scent, Tengu knew how to hide within the wind and on the mountain, it wasn’t her domain but she was relentless in her quest.She had been around the Tengu for centuries, called many kith and friend she could almost think like one if she had too, even if she had to delve into the dishonourable.

So she had a feeling they would be hyped up and angry, they had failed, their master lost to them and now they had to figure out who would lead them. 

And then plan their revenge.

It was such a bitter cycle of destruction, and in her belief a failing of the youkai, blood feuds, clan wars, always death, it was a cycle that had to break but never did.

She landed in her true form on the summit of a mountain a days journey from her lands and surveyed the peaks and valleys below her.The Tengu lands that held the border of the South and the North were both rugged and beautiful, but they hid a multitude of horrors.

She focused on one such horror in the small valley below, a hulking red skinned Oni, she hesitated, torn in killing it or continuing her hunt.In the end she left it be, but took note of where she had seen it. She had always felt sad when she had to hunt one of them, this one was young, its skin red not black, it was horned and clawed and it was a dangerous and hostile creature now, even if it had once been a youkai.

She moved on, heading where her instinct told her too, a small valley, but with a cave network that was good for hiding... if an Oni hadn’t claimed it, and if it had... she would do as she must and slay it.

She landed outside the cave and smiled, the sent of blood and smoke, feathers and fear permeated the entrance and the scent came in multiples.

A group roosted here, she thought, now to see if it was those she was hunting.

She moved through the cave network quickly, following the trail of clawed feet and feathers, the scent of smoke and blood. And the bitter sounds of raised voices and the clashing of weapons. She came into the main cavern, then looked up.

Above her, dwelling in the cavern ceiling was a myriad of wooden platforms amid the stalactites were a group of Tengu, and several were fighting each other, the others cheering on.Several more corpses lay where they had fallen and Takara went over to a rock and sat down, no point in interrupting, the moment they were done she would announce her presence.Besides, the practical side of her said, there were close to a hundred in the ceiling, and then there were those scattered about the caverns, the ones she had heard while traveling through the caves, the more that died now meant she wouldn’t have to kill so many.

She had been alive for so long, had killed so many through the years that she keenly felt the weight, but she had chosen to bear that weight when she had chosen the warriors path..

Several more Tengu dropped from the heights and she watched as the one who remained laid claim to them all.

The cheers of his supporters rang through the massive cavern and she decided it was time she made herself known to them.

She flared her power, letting a shattering boom through the cavern that sent several of the weaker members careening off the platforms and falling to the cavern floor.It didn’t kill them, it did however injure them.

The silence that followed was almost as deafening as the boom she had let loose, “tell me Tengu, which one of you killed a child?” she said softly to the Tengu who were now fixated on her, “the little fledgling named Hana lies dead in her mothers arms because one of you killed her.”

The new leader winged down and landed before her, the others following, some drawing their weapons.

“No child was killed Kitsune,” he said to her confidently, his sky blue eyes though, looked strained.

“I beg to differ, you hold your honour so loosely and attack those who once looked to you for protection, a child lies dead because of your attack, slain by one of you.I will have vengeance for her,” she hissed at him.

He laughed, and the others followed, “you may be a great fighter Takara of the Ayakashi, you may lead your clan well, but you cannot fight near to two hundred of us.”

Takara felt the cruelest of smiles cross her lips and knew her eyes had gone red, the change in her made several of the Tengu wary, a kitsunes rage was in their eyes, the redder they were the more deadly they became. 

“Can I not?” She all but purred, “I am Takara Meiyo Hanei Ayakashi, I have come for the one who slayed the Fledgling Hana, will you give the one who murdered a child of your race over?”

She heard the muttered from the others as they shifted, not happy with what she spoke of, but their unhappiness was not directed at her.

“Say what you will about kitsune but they don’t lie, and this one has always acted in the greatest honour,” one whispered, “what if Hana truly died at the hands of one of us?”

And the whispers abounded, the new leader’s eyes flickered and she knew he knew who it was, “I say again, no chid was slain.”

“Then you all die for her death,” Takara said coldly.

They shifted then, the Tengu, drawing weapons, or calling them in as their leader scoffed, “its your death that will be remembered here this day.”

Takara knew that over two hundred within these caverns and caves would be a challenge for even the most powerful of any youkai, but she had trained to use not only weapons in battle but her power as well, combining the two in a deadly combination that made her name known across the Empires as one of the most honourable and brilliant fighters the Kitsune had., she wasn’t called the Scythe of the South for no reason.

Many challenged her to prove themselves, and while she refused to fight to the death as most would have it, she would take those on who tried.

But Taishoku was not her weapon of choice when fighting those who honour was stained with blood and death, neither would she use her Katana.

As her Haruhiko had once said to her, ‘you have chosen a path in life that will be a river of blood if you do not temper it with kindness. Honour the ones whose actions in life are honourable, but when you take the lives of those who have brought dishonour to themselves, have no mercy and use what makes us who we are.’

So decision made, she would be the weapon she stained today, she spun Taishoku so the blade was point down to the floor, then drove it into the stone, letting it rest there.

She then let loose her power, calling in her kitsunebi and letting it surround her, lengthening her claws and fangs, lighting the clan marks with power. With a flick of her left hand she called her light whip into existence, extending her power into a ribbon of light that with her control could either harm and burnt or dismember and kill.

She looked up at the Tengu who surrounded her, some had stepped back at the vision she was, some however were relishing the fight, and with a smile of cruel delight, she moved.

She suddenly wasn’t there and the ones who had moved to engage her stoped in confusion, she came at the group of near hundred from above, a move they themselves had utilised for years, but wouldn’t expect from a ground dweller.

With her light whip and her claws she cut down several from above and landed with a roll, taking out several more as she came to her feet, the deadly dance had begun and she swirled through blades and spears, never stopping always moving and pinpointing targets with deadly grace and precision.

The screams of battle and the dying echoed through the cavern calling in more and the Tengu as they responded to the fight.

They tried futilely to distract her, trying to target her tails, knowing the one weakness a kitsune had was their Ichiji o, but she kept her tails tight, only utilising them when she had to, but while they knew a kitsunes weakness, she too knew theirs.

Their wings.

As she sliced her way through the numbers before her, she targeted not only heads and hearts, but the beautiful black wings, the source of their power and strength.

Soon the war cries turned to cries of fear, their numbers were depleting, the leader, who had stayed back as he group of ronin fought her calling out orders, started to sound desperate.

Making decisions that were not tactically sound, and when there were only a few dozen left, he sounded a call to retreat.

Takara however had other plans.

She let loose the entirety of her power, safe in the knowledge that the earth would shield the fact that she had called her power fully.No-one would know.

It drove the remaining Tengu to their knees and like fish in a barrel, she took the rest out, all but the leader.

She prowled towards him, blood dripping off her claws and painting her in its bright hue with splashes of red along the blue.She hadn’t revelled in the killing, but there hadn’t been much room to fight, blood was inevitable.

He looked at her terror in his blue eyes and she reached out a gentle claw to stroke his cheek, a diamond hidden in her palm.

The cut she left behind flowed freely and she called the blood to her, “in the blood lies the memory,” she whispered, he whimpered at her words.

And in the memory lay the reason why a child had died, he had wanted her mother to come with him, wanted her to leave her mate and child.So as the battle raged he had found her, her refusal had angered him and as she ran to safety, her child in her arms, he had struck out with his sword. Taking the lives of both.

She sighed as she watched the sordid scene, desire and lust were powerful emotions and made fools of many, she thought bitterly as she put away the blooded stone.Hibiki would need to see it.

She looked back at the one prostate before her, “How do you not rule the empire?” He whispered, looking at her in terror and confusion.

It was an easy question to answer, and she chose to do it before she executed him.

“Whether the power is the physical power of right and might, or the power within, those who want power want it for themselves. I have enough, I have no need for more and I have no desire to rule, to rule means no peace as all want what you have.”So many rulers died for one of two reasons, they were challenged and failed, or they went mad and then were challenged and failed.She had no desire to rule, had never wanted it, she was content to serve an Emperor who was honourable and would protect the land.

Her words spoken, she let his screams echo through the lifeless caverns as she extracted the price of Hana’s death.He died nameless and in agony as she tore him apart piece by piece, muscle by muscle, joint by joint.

When his screams had died to nothing, an all that remained was a quivering mess of flesh and bone, she finished him.

And the death felt right, she thought as she looked at the cavern, so many dead by her hand, but not one felt wrong, her beloved grandfather had said to listen to how the death felt, and to cleanse the guilt that followed, advice given to her by more than just him in her life.She did not feel guilt for this, she picked her way over the corpses and reached out for Taishoku, taking her Naginata in hand.

It was done, and now she would clean herself up, and go home, there was much to do now.

Chapter Seven

It was verging on the twilight when she landed in the large courtyard of the Konkyo before the entrance to the Shiro, the guards snapped to attention at her descent but she paused before she could look any further, her brother had arrived. 

She hadn’t been expecting Takahiro.

Her brother stood on the steps to the Shiro, dressed in a dark grey Hakama with a silver and black patterned haori, his hair half up in a top knot and a folded fan in his hand, that he lightly hit in the palm of the other hand.

“Welcome home Denka,” he purred at her and she raised an eyebrow, that tone of voice said much to those who knew him.He wasn’t happy, and it was more than likely her he wasn’t happy with.

“I have been gone two days Takahiro, allow me to wash off the stench of battle and change before you start on me about whatever it is I have done wrong now.” She requested as she walked towards him, he gave a half smile and bowed as she went by, a youngling kitsune with eight tails ran up to her.

“Denka, may I take Taishoku to clean?”

“My thanks Naoki, but I didn’t use Taishoku in battle, polish it and hang it with my other weapons,” she said with a smile, and handed over the weapon, the young kitsune grunted at the sheer weight of the weapon and struggled to bow to her as she continued on towards the onsen at the back of the Shiro.

Several servants bustled about as she stepped out onto the deck of the natural hot spring, after calling a greeting to them she ignored them as she started the process of unbuckling her armour. She hadn’t taken the time to clean it after her fight with the Tengu, had merely washed as much of the blood off her as possible and then started the trek home.

She felt another set of hands start on the buckles at her shoulders but said nothing, knowing that Takahiro had chosen to help her, within moments her armour had been removed and she started to strip off the ruined Hakama and long sleeved Hitatare.Takahiro handed over her armour to one of the servants and then as she stepped naked into the hot water he sat on the deck in a lotus position. So she thought, not that she was planing on soaking in the water but it seemed she wouldn’t be bathing in peace.

She shuddered at the feel of the water as she submerged herself, she hated water, nearly every kitsune did, the feel of being water logged was not a pleasant experience as tails weighed so much more when wet.

She surfaced, brushing back her long white hair and wiping the water from her face as she did, “Care to explain to me why I have the Tengu advisors to his Imperial Majesty squawking at my tails about you invading their territory?”

Well that hadn’t taken long she thought, “Technically its the Kuutamo clan’s territory not theirs and at the request of the ruling Denka of the Clan, who is kith to the Ayakashi I am giving aid to them while they reassess and reevaluate their position after an attack all but gutted them.”

“They perceive the Ayakashi as a threat, if not taking advantage of a disastrous attack.”

“I can’t help what they perceive Nii-san, but we are of no threat to them, I certainly do not wish to attack the Tengu, I am merely doing what I believe to be right, the fact that I am Kitsune aside.”

“I am aware, you however need to be aware that you’ll receive a summons from the Emperor soon, they requested an audience with him, set to be in two days time.” She looked over to his to see him taking a seat on one of the large boulders scattered through the rock pools

“I expect it will arrive soon after then, this isn’t anything I haven’t already calculated Takahiro,” she said to him, as she reached out and took hold of a cake of soap, the subtle scent of pine tickled her nose and she started the lengthy process of scrubbing blood out of her tails.

“Move over here, I’ll help you.”

She sifted in the water and keeping her tails out over to the side and perched on the stone lip of the hot spring, with one tail in her claws she started at the tip and worked her way down the bushy wet fur. 

Blood seeped into everything and she had danced in a river of it when she had battled the Ronin.

She felt Takahiro’s strong fingers take hold of another of her tails and start massaging the soap into it.

“You look far into the future when you make your schemes and plans Takara, let us see if this one goes as you hope.”

They worked in silence after that, she couldn’t help reflect on the times they had done this, grooming among family and kin was important to the kitsune, age didn’t matter, nor nudity.She smiled at the memories and she snorted, a memory making her laugh, “do you remember the first time I came home drenched in blood?”

“Do I? After you bit mother for trying to wash you, you fought father by fang and claw as he held you down and scrubbed every inch of you... taught you a valuable lesson if I recall, don’t come back soaked in blood,” Takahiro’s hand came out and stroked her hair, “but you always pushed the limits.”

“I can’t even remember what I fought, I just remember the ice bath that followed,” she said with a chuckle, it had been winter and freezing cold.

“you were about 12 if I remember correctly, couldn’t even take a half form and you challenged a Lurion, took it out too and you proudly dragged your prey home high... might I add Imōto it might have only been a juvenile but it was six times the size of you.I remember being impressed, and I remember hahaues’ shock.”

She smiled at the memory, letting go of her tail and and starting another one, it was her last.

“Did you slay the child-killer?”

“I would not have returned until I had nii-san,” she reminded him gently, and while she finished off her tail, he finished washing her long hair.

She slipped into the hot water again and shifted her tails about to rinse them, and then submerged to do the same with her hair.

That done she sighed in relief and walked up the shallow steps stripping the water from her with power so she was dry by the time she was out of the water fully, one of the handiest of powers she had learned to manipulate, she didn’t need to wait to dry anymore. 

She took the pale pink and green diamond patterned yukata that Takahiro held out to her and put it on, with the belt tied and her long hair and fur looking like a rats nest she sat down on a rock near the spring, a tray with a set of combs along with a small bottle of sake and two small cups lay on it.She poured and passed one delicate blue cup to Takahiro along with a tail comb and started to brush her hair while Takahiro combed her tails, it was wonderful to take this moment and bond with her brother once again, it had been some time since they had spent such close time with each other.

“I know your plans Imōto - I caution you merely because the ramifications can’t be calculated, what you plan has not been done for an eon and there will be much resistance to this change in the dynamic of our races.”

“I know, and I hear your counsel Takahiro, but I truly feel that this is the way that our kind are supposed to live, its almost as if its a compulsion that I have to listen too.”

Takahiro was silent for a little while as he finished with her last tail, Takara had already finished her hair and sat there, knees up and the small cup of sake in her hand.

“I have read the accounts you dug up,” he said softly, “it was the way it was once done, Ojīsan once said to me that you have a destiny that you’re running from, but little by little it will catch up to you, I think this is the next step towards it.” Takara sighed, but Takahiro was finished.“If your Hibiki agrees with you then the only thing you will have to worry about is the Great Clans reaction... and the Emperor’s.”

Takara winced but was resolute in her decision, “I’m not planning on asking permission Takahiro, I am the _Denka_ , if I choose to shake the foundations of the Ayakashi then I will.”

“And the Emperor?” He asked slyly as he started to braid her hair, his talented fingers working fast.

“I’ll shake his foundations too if I have to,” she muttered rebelliously as she leaned on her knees.

Takahiro chuckled, “the only thing you’ll be doing is begging for forgiveness unless you plan on shaking more than the Ayakashi.” She shuddered, Takara knew what he was alluding too, “Not happening,” she said adamantly, she had no desire to shake things that far.

“You once said the same about a clan,” He reminded her gently and she growled at him for it.It was true she couldn’t deny it, hadn’t wanted a clan or the commitment it would bring, the last war though had taught her so much about having a solid support behind you.

Takahiro slid the simple ornamental stick into the braided bun he had created, “You’re done,” he murmured to her, patting her shoulder and she reached up to pat the braid, no need to check it in a mirror, Takahiro had been braiding her hair for so long that he knew what she liked and how she wore it.

She spun to face him, Takahiro was still kneeling on his heels on the rock, his own cup halfway to his lips, he quirked a brow at her. “The Emperors reaction... especially if he’s skirting the madness, do you think he’ll order the dissolution of the clan?” She asked him, if he said yes, she would re-evaluate what she wanted to do.

Takahiro sipped the alcohol, thinking it through, “I think there are those who will try and Counsel him to do so.” He said to her, blinking slowly as he did, “but he owes you his life and you’ve never claimed the debt, I also know that he likes your company, he once said to me if he could mate you he would,” Takara had her own blink in surprise, she admired Emperor Shimaguchi no Kamino and hadn’t realised he had admired her in return but she wasn’t attracted to him.Takahiro smiled at her, reaching out to tweak her nose, “but you’re too free a spirit to bring down like that. You break no laws in what you wish to do Takara, there is no taboo, no-one has ever considered mixing a clan with different races so no-ones tried to ensure it never happens.”

She disagreed with him on that account, “I often wonder if the reason this is never spoken about is because of prejudice, you an I never learned it.”

“No, we were too busy keeping you safe and we found sanctuary in the Primal Forests, the youkai there are wilder and somewhat kinder.”

She didn’t ask him if he regretted it, the only time she had she had regretted asking, the lecture he had given her had been impressive if you weren’t on the receiving end of it.

Her childhood had defined both of them, if had taken her a long time to stop hating because of it, she sighed, finished the drink and then moving to get off the rock, “I had best locate Hibiki, I am sure he will have questions.”

“The clan knows something is afoot Takara,” he warned her softly as she went to leave the onsen, she paused at the shoji screen.

“I know nii-san, I can feel it in the bonds,” She said back to him just as softly, he was suddenly at her side and she looked up at him, he reached out and gently touched her cheek with the back of his claws and then leant in to kiss her temple.

“Go, shake the foundations Imōto,” he murmured to her as a tail wrapped around her own.

She nodded her head, thankful that she had his support, had always had it, even through the darkest of moments he had been there for her.

She stepped away from him, opening the screen and walking through it, night had long fallen and the Shiro was quite, the servants having retired for the night, she called in her power to light the way as she walked though the halls, towards the steps that led down in to the basement levels of the Shiro.

Down into the Library she had amassed though the countless centuries, for if it was one thing she valued over anything but family and clan it was knowledge and truth, honour and dignity.Her Library at the heart of the Shiro was the culmination of that desire. And she had massed scrolls and books from all corners of the Empires, knowledge both lost and forbidden, and knowledge both practical and philosophical.

She had learned much through the years, perused tactical geniuses, texts about different ways of life and existence.Scientific advances in worlds not their own, accounts of other creatures beyond the universe from when Youkai had been able to travel the worlds at will.

She paused as she entered the library, her eyes travelling over the tall book shelves, would they ever travel at will again she wondered? walking softly though the books and scrolls, one finger delicately trailing over them.

She stopped when something shifted in the shadows and a kitsune wanderer up to her, his face held no markings, hadn’t since her ripped the bonds of clan from him at the death of his brother. “Mitsuo, how are you?” She said as she held out her hand to him, he took it, and she felt his steady heartbeat.

“I am well Takara, I have been aiding Hibiki in his quest for knowledge on mixed clans... if what you plan can be done it will be interesting to see the Great Clans reaction.” He said to her and for the first time in millennia she saw that he was curious, and intrigued.

No lie on him too she noticed, happy that every day when he told the truth that he was well he meant it.He was healing from the soul wound of having his brother torn for him, it had been touch and go for many years but for the last thousand she was now more than certain he was healing. 

Loosing Seji had been a blow to them all, but it had hit no one harder as it had his twin. 

After he had broke with the Morihira in his pain and grief, it had taken her months to track him down.... drunken wanderer that he been at the time.After a one sided fight where he had kept attacking her drunkenly because he was scared she would take him back she had knocked him out and taken him to the Shiro. She had given Seji her promise she would help Mitsuo if he needed it, it wasn’t quite what she had been expecting... and he had needed it greatly.

He was slowly but surely regaining himself.

“Thank you for showing him the scrolls.”

“We’ve been discussing it, it’s not done, but then you are so unconventional that it would be something that you would be keen to see if it works.I would caution you in your plans, but everything I’ve read says it can be done,” he shrugged his shoulder, “my cl- the Morihira, would never allow it but yours is made of people who know the value of second chances and are far far more tolerant to new ideas.If anyone and any clan could do this it would be you and the Ayakashi.On that note Takara-chan, I’m going to bed, and I hope those you hunted to their ends got what they deserved.”

She just smiled at him and he nodded back, “good... good night Takara.”

“Goodnight Mitsuo, sleep well.”

He left and a steady purple light from the back of the hall drew her attention an she moved towards it, Hibiki sat crossed legged at a desk, a pile of black capped scroll cases beside him, he feverishly read the scroll he had in front of him.

“This account is about how a clan comprised of Tengu and Ookami fought back a group of five Oni, the Tengu fought from the air and the Ookami from the ground, no lives lost when their should have been at least several deaths, five Oni Takara, death should have come for them.”

Takara looked at Hibiki, who was still reading the account, “Yes,” she said to him. Seeing how he was filled with wonder at what he was reading.

He put the scroll aside and stood up, “the tactics discussed show that the two types of youkai work simultaneously together.”

“They strengthen each other,” she said to him, “you have taught me several manoeuvres from the Tengu that I have adapted for the Kitsune to be able to utilise, that and others I have learned have made my warriors a formidable unit.”

“And the manoeuvres you taught me with the Kitsune Naginata worked so well for spear that all my warriors utilise the manoeuvres, and adapted them for aerial use.”

“We horde knowledge jealously Hibiki, all youkai do.If we only worked together then so much could be accomplished, so much could be done to better not just clan, but all.”

Hibiki walked over to her, his grey eyes assessing her and the long traditional everyday hanfu of the Tengu swished as he moved.He looked good in dark emerald green and ivory accents she couldn’t help think but those thought were for another time, not now.

“I see you Takara, you have worked towards this moment since you first met me,” he delivered to her, slightly accusing.

She blinked, “huh?” She exclaimed in surprised, then narrowed her amber eyes at him ,“How the hell could I? I didn’t want a clan back then.” She growled back forcefully.

He paused, and then nodded, “truth, you never did until the last war of the darkness. Tell me truthfully Takara, have you been manipulating me to this point?” There was a shadow of anger there, she didn’t blame him, if she were in his position she would be asking the same questions.

“No, I cannot lie and say it hasn't crossed my mind, it is in my belief that a mixed clan would benefit all who joined but I have not manipulated you to this point, I give you my word.I would have in time approached you about it however and discussed it with an eye to seeing if you and your people would agree, am I taking advantage of the situation? Yes, but I don’t want to loose what I have with the Kuutamo Tengu.We have been neighbours for millennia we have been friends as well and we have both benefited from that friendship.”

He searched her face and she saw the tension in him relax as he saw the truth within her, Kitsune couldn’t lie, it was more to the point that any youkai could smell a lie that truth was foremost in their lives so that a lie became obsolete. And she had given her word, a bond she would never break.

He moved away from her, walking back and picking up the scroll to roll it back up, “how are your people?” She asked him as he tided up the long shallow desk.

“They’re in shock, scared, they know the reality is that we haven't the numbers to sustain the land of our ancestors, that the only thing to do is petition other clans for acceptance into their lands.But the Kuutamo are ancient, a dissolution of the Clan? My ancestors would scream to hear of it... many don’t want to seperate too other lands, the only other option is to relocate to the cities and find a way to survive.”

“Or my option,” she reminded him, he finished with the final scroll and stood up.

He looked at her, his eyes resolute, “I will give them your offer and let them choose, but I have made my choice, no matter what my people choose... the clan is all but dead. If they choose to leave then there is no need to guard an empty land, bring your people back - the Kuutamo will be no more.I will see them resettle but then I will join you and your clan.”

She nodded her head, accepting his words, “very well Hibiki,” she hesitated, not sure if she should leave him to his thoughts.

“The child slayer?” He said suddenly.

“Dead, he died in agony screaming for forgiveness, all who attacked your clan lie where they fell.”

He looked at her, the look in his eyes part savage glee part discomfort, she held up the Chi no Ishi and he stared at her,“Sometimes you scare me Takara... you never show your power, preferring to stay back but when you have need too you step forward and shine.Its what I love the most about you, and also fear the most.”

She smiled a little bitterly then, “I am what I am,”

He walked back to her, taking her hand in his as he leant in to whisper in her ear, “you’re power incarnate, but tempered with compassion and kindness,” he murmured to her as he pressed into her, his lips trailing the soft silk fur of her pointed ear, she couldn’t help the flick as he nibbled the tip. “A contradiction of the Kitsune who are cunning and often cruel to those not of their kind or clan, your generous and beautiful, honourable and dignified.”

“Hibiki, you’ll turn my head with such compliments” she whispered, and felt his strong arms enclose about her, she reached up and gripped his upper arms, he pulled her flush against him, one arm under her backside to pick her off the ground so he could feast on her lips. Takara all but melted into the deep kiss that he gave her, letting him take the lead, and oh how he led her, straight into the arms of passion and desire.

She moved her tails, and grinned into his kiss at his grunt, he pulled back, “none of that dearest,” he purred, letting go of her and stepping back, her tails falling away from him more to the point from under his robes where they had been trying to caress him.

“Those tails should be outlawed, they do dangerous things to a males libido,”

Takara gave a throaty chuckle and pulled at the belt of her yukata, untying it and letting it fall to the floor,enjoying the heated look he gave her and undid the inner ties so the robe parted, giving Hibiki a glimpse of what lay beneath.

“Flirt,” he murmured, and started on the ties of his own hanfu.

“Whose the flirt?” She teased back as he took off the several layers that he wore, she was only wearing one and he was taking his time.

“You, you haven't removed the yukata Takara, let me look at you fully.”

She let it fall and pool at her feet, his eyes drinking her in and she knew what he saw, a female that was lethe and toned, muscles defined by use of sword and blade, skin that was the creamy ivory of the moon, kissed with a brush of pale peach. Her breasts were not big, a handful no more, but tipped with red nipples that Hibiki loved to lave attention on.He knew all this because it was what he had whispered to her in the heat of desire, and the tender time after.

It was unconscious of her but her tails came around her as if to hide her from his eyes, the disappointed sound Hibiki made had her stopping them.

“Well?” She asked softly, he was still wearing his under-robe, she gave a little squeal as he was suddenly in front of her, not seeing him move, but his arms came about her again and he hoisted her to him, his lips burying themselves in the crook of her neck.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and angled herself so she could feel the hard heat of him rub against her through his robe, his growl at her throat as everything she was after.Her tails moved caressing him in ways that she felt were the most desirous.

“You’re playing with fire Takara,” he murmured to her, turning so that he could move back to the study area, and its cushions.

She gave a low chuckle at his words, “playing with fire is my forte, master of the air and wind,” she said to him setting back into the cushions as he placed her down, never letting go of him as he did.But she couldn’t help the tease of her tails as she trailed them over his still clothed form, he shivered as they danced softly over heated and aching flesh.

She reached out and pulled the moonstone pin from his hair and the fa-zan which bound his top knot, letting the silken cascade of black hair come down to screen them.She touched his lips gently, “take me Hibiki,” she murmured to him, “love me as you will.”

She smiled at him, feeling his power rise and the last vestment he wore disappeared in the power he wielded, she heard the flap of his wings and saw the shadow of them as they came over them both, protecting her, guarding them.

One clawed hand touched her cheek almost reverently as his grey eyes locked with her own amber ones, “I do love you Takara Ayakashi,” he murmured to her and she smiled at the words.

“And I you Hibiki,” she murmured back.

Chapter Eight

Takara was at her forge crafting the last components for the katana that she was creating for the Yasouzu, she quenched the mount in the salt water and blood of who it was intended for and pulled out the gold disk, time to etch the tsuba.

As she walked over to the area where her tools were she could hear the whispers of the other master weapon smiths who shared the work area with her, what she heard made her freeze in surprise.

“Its a pity the Kuutamo can’t join us.”

The comment was as surprising as it was unexpected and she cocked her head to listen more intently to the softly spoken conversation in the next room over.

“Phishaaww Tomo, who ever heard of youkai mixing?”

“Think about it Karu,” the two continued but she could tell that others were listening, the downing of tools was evident, “why not? I think we would only strengthen each other, you and I served with Takara-Taisa in the war, we worked with the Kuutamo, they’re powerful and what’s happened to them is just plain wrong.”

Tomo and Karu didn’t argue, they spoke about it, and others started coming in on the discussion, most were positive and thought it a viable idea, several had reservations.What surprised her the most was that no one was set against it.

She walked towards the screen that divided her craft rooms from the others and slid the door open, they all jumped when they saw her, and bowed low.

They knew her well enough that they immediately rose and didn’t wait for her to tell them, she had told them all long ago, if they must bow to her when formality wasn’t necessary stand tall once it was done.

“Does this idea of the Kuutamo joining the Ayakashi have your support?” She asked them softly, thinking hard, she hadn’t let anyone other that Takahiro, Mitsuo and Hibiki know what she wanted to do, this idea had sprung up on its own, and if so, then it spoke more about the acceptance of her people to different idea’s than she had given them credit for.

Tomo, on older metal smith and warrior hesitated and stepped forward, “Yes Denka, not just ours here in the craft halls, the whole clan is talking about it.Not that we’re telling you this is how you should lead the clan but... since the Kuutamo came off the mountain we’ve been giving them aid, many of us think what happened to them was a terrible betrayal, we want to do more for them but are limited in what we can do.If they were clan we could do so much more.”

“You do not care for the purity of the clan?” she asked curious.

They hesitated, and Karu said, “we’re not nobles to worry about that nor is our clan considered Great, we only think that the clan should be strengthened and the Tengu could do that.We can learn from them and they from us and we know them well, they’re honourable and hardworking.” She could see the question had confused them and some were a little disappointed in her at asking it, she was silent weighing up all that she had heard from them.

“I’ve been listening to you all speak about this.”

They bowed to her, “Forgive us for speaking out of turn, but you have always been one to think beyond what most Kitsune see as boundaries, you’ve said that its the only way to grow and not stagnant,” Tomo said to her quickly, and she smiled at him.

“I’m not angry at you, I am happy that this isn’t an issue to you here, I have already made the offer to the Denka of the Kuutamo,” she saw the surprise in their eyes, and they murmured among themselves for a few seconds until they caught sight of her raised brow, she continued. “He is going to speak to his clan and see what they decide to do. Let it be known, that if any among the clan wish to speak to me about this that I am available to speak too.”

“Yes Denka,” they said as one and bowed to her.

She stepped back and returned to her table, starting the process of delicately etching the gold mount with the clan crest of the Yasouzu.

The rest of her day was spent waiting for Hibiki to tell her his clans decision and answering those who came to speak to her, the first had been Natsuko, the female had come racing up to her the moment she had left her workroom.

“We’re taking in the Tengu?” She has said breathlessly, her yellow eyes wide as they stared at Takara.

Takara sighed, “ only if they agree, call in my advisory and we can discuss this before the rumours get out of hand.”Natsuko gaped and then shook herself.

“Of course, when?”

“Now.”

As she dashed off to round up the ones that Takara considered her core group of clan advisors she stepped back into the Shiro and waited for them in her study.

She didn’t have to wait long, Hiro, Juno, Tamaki and Tanaka were her go to people with the nearly 1600 hundred strong warriors of the clan. Kamino and Arata headed up the hundred and sixty craftsmen and women and Natsuko managed the Shiro and the servants. She herself managed the Land and the towns often traveling to ensure that her domain was safe, secure and at peace.Takahiro was the second most powerful in the clan and he was also her main political advisor, they all gathered and took a seat around her desk and waited.

“You will have heard what I plan to do with the Kuutamo, if an y of you have reservations please speak now.”

“Just one,” said Natsuko, “are you sure it can even be done?”

Takara nodded her head, “yes, we once were an empire of mixed clans, before the Darkness descended and so much was lost.”

Juno harrumphed, “when we were fighting the darkness, and we were stationed along side the Tengu and the Ookami, there was a feeling like this was right, that we were who we needed to be with.”

Hiro nodded his head, “I agree, I have to admit I will be glad for the Tengu warriors, although not many survived the attack on their Shiro. But I believe this will only make our clan prosper and strengthen us, I see the viability in this.”

She smiled at them all, she had made wonderful choices over the years with this core group of individuals but one however she could tell was hesitant.

“Arata? Do you have any questions?”

He sighed, “trust you to see the conflict in my heart Denka, I would say that this isn’t the way and this isn’t to be done... but time has shown me that when I often think those things you prove me wrong.I will reserve my judgment of this idea purely because I do not know enough to make one.”

She nodded her head, respecting his decision, “any other questions?” They shook their heads and she dismissed them. She was certainly glad there had been no confrontations over it.

With the knowledge that she was going to accept the Tengu into the clan spreading like wildfire she, as was her practice spoke to each and every one of her clan that had questions and reservations.While there were many who had reservations most walked away from her happy in the knowledge that she herself had thought long and hard over the idea.

As was her way she sat on the steps of the Shiro, a place that was easily accessible to all, dressed in a blue and silver furisode and she held nothing back to those who queried her.She shared her knowledge and her wisdom to them all and it made the day fly quick as the sun moved towards late afternoon. She was just about to enjoy a cup of tea when she looked up to see Hibiki and his clan within the sky.

They were coming.

The call went out among the guard but they merely strengthened the courtyard as the Tengu came to land before her, Hibiki in the lead.They looked weary, the weight of grief heavy in their hearts, she hoped she could help make this better.

“Denka,” she said to him, placing the small cup of tea back on the tray beside her, her palms suddenly sweaty.

“Denka”, he replied back to her, nodding formally, “the Kuutamo have talked of your offer, I have answered them as I could and as you and I discussed...our answer to you is yes.”

She didn’t let the victory at the decision show but she was intensely elated at the fact that the Tengu had agreed to this, it was the first step in the trust she had built with them.

She nodded her head, coming to her feet, the flowers of her hair piece delicately brushing her cheek as she did. “In days past, when a clan was mixed the more powerful of the clan ruled, that would be me, your people have no issue with the fact that a kitsune will lead the clan?”

“No, you have proven yourself worthy, we trust you, you came to our aid when we needed it most and you yourself became the instrument of our vengeance, you did this with no expectations and for justice.”

She walked down the steps, “Then the Kuutamo will join the Ayakashi, you and the Tengu will take your place within the expanded territory at the Shiro on the mountain, Hibiki will be the _Kakka_ of the Kuutamo-Ayakashi, part of my inner circle of clan advisors, the Tengu will become a sub branch of the clan you will mostly be autonomous in your day to day lives.But know this, you are mine to guard and guide, and I will protect you all.”

Large Clans had sub branches in large territories, a Kakka led the branch and answered to the Denka, they were always a trusted individual and she trusted Hibiki utterly.

They murmured to themselves, they were talking about how to defend it, “Hiro,” she called, “we need to supplement the Tengu, I’ll leave it in your hands but I want the older Warriors on the Mountain.”The older warriors knew the Kuutamo, has worked with them before, there was more trust there.

He bowed to her, and as he stood up she saw satisfaction in his eyes, “this only strengthens us and our position Denka, you have my word I will see the Kuutamo Shiro guarded.

She looked at Hibiki and held out her hand, her Naginata, in its decorative form, her clan were under the impression she had two weapons of power, a decorative one which housed the clan stone and the sleek fighting one.They were wrong, they were one and the same. Taishoku flew from where it was resting near to where she had sat, she spun the staff until the stone at its base was before her.

The Keibatsu Hoseki, the clan stone of the Ayakashi the stone that held the bond that she shared with her people. She held her hand to the side and felt Takahiro come up beside her, he clan had gathered, she had heard them come when the Tengu had landed.

This was a momentous occasion for all of them now, she didn’t let her gaze leave Hibiki as Takahiro used a claw to open a line in her palm, her blood welled within and she cupped it over the stone.

It flared bright at her blood and power, “you who stand before me, I accept into the clan, may you serve with Strength and Faith, may you bring Dignity and Honour to us all of the Ayakashi.”

Her words intoned the acceptance of the clan and Hibiki came forward, the first of the Tengu gathered,, this was going to be long and draining she thought ruefully, she had to hold the power of the stone for the entirety of this ceremony, as each new member came to accept the stone and give of their power.

Hibiki did the same as her, cut open his palm and reached out, she removed her hand from the stone, “I accept and with honour and joy, I come to the Ayakashi to strengthen and guard.”

He touched the stone, she was expecting the usual, the joining of his mind and power to the wellspring of the Ayakashi, what she wasn’t expecting and she really should have thought about it was that Hibiki was a clan leader, a Denka of his own.

When he accepted, he accepted for _all_ his people, the weight of two hundred and sixteen minds crashed into her own and she felt their joy and their fear, their grief and their love for each other that had made them choose this path. The onslaught drove her to one knee and she knew that while the Keibatsu had accepted all of them, there was too much for it to accept at once... she was left having to hold the power of them all until it did.

She dimly heard yelling as her people reacted hands were reaching for her, touching her, she hit out with her fire, ringing it around her, warning then away. The struggle to control so many new Clan bonds at once was huge, but her vaunted control and the strength of her mind brought it to her and within the stone. Their power became the clans, their lives part of the Ayakashi, now bonded... and protected, by her.

She shook of the residual affects of the bonding and found herself on one knee, blood dripping from her nose to pool before her.There was silence now and she stood up, she wiped the blood from her face with her sleeve and looked at the Tengu who were on their knees before her, bowing so low their heads touched the ground.

“Welcome to the Ayakashi, all of you.” The Ceremony was over and the stone which glowed brighter than ever before dimmed and returned to its sleeping state.

That done, the weakness that followed made her stagger, Takahiro caught her and looked at her worry in his eyes.

“Remind me to never clan a Denka again, joining them all to the clan at once was unexpected,” she said to him ruefully, then straightened from him.

He sighed in relief, “if you ever plan to do it again, I will certainly remind you,” she looked over at the Tengu, still on their knees and still bowing to her, including Hibiki.

“Rise, all of you.”

They did and she swallowed at the sight of the blue Ayakashi clan markings on their faces, she had actually done it. But one mark was different, at the Center on each Tengu brow was a single blood red swirl, the Tengu all had it, she had thought it was part of their markings, but it seemed it was part of who they were.

“I think a celebration is in order, Takahiro, Natsuko can you arrange it? I will be in my rooms.”

“It will be done as you desire Denka,” he said to her formally and she stepped away, turning to move towards the Shiro and her quarters at the top, the thought of walking the stairs made her want to whimper and she gathered her power to her and disappeared in a ball of light, traversing the distance in but a blink of an eye.

By the stars that guard and guide, that had been far more tiring and far more draining that she had expected.

She would rest and join the celebration shortly.

The night had come and the celebration still in full swing when Takara stepped out onto her balcony overlooking the courtyard, she couldn’t help the smile as she saw her people - her clan gather and celebrate.

Tengu and Kitsune sat in groups or stood around the tables that held a plethora of food that had been prepared by the kitchens, tea, Sochi, and Sake, flowed like water and the joy was infectious.

She really needed to be down there, she thought, but before she could move to join her people the musicians of both clans started to play, she paused,

The sound of the Tengu Zither and Erhu along with the Kitsune Shakuhachi swelled, and the clan stopped to listen, if there was one thing that connected all of the Youkai, it was a universal love of song and dance.She sighed her enjoyment and decided to watch from above for a little while longer, she sat on the railing. It wasn’t the first time that these particular musicians had played together, they were very good, but it was the first time that they had played as a clan.

Several couples jumped up to join each other in dance, and as the song spun on, a deep masculine voice sung though the air.

Hibiki - he had a glorious voice, nearly all of the Tengu did, it had been said to her on numerous occasions that her voice was a beautiful harmony, she wasn’t so sure of that but her mother had had a voice that could make the heavens weep.She had taught Takara to sing and when she did her clan stopped to listen if she chose to sing.

As Hibiki moved through the first verse she smiled at the song choice, a beautiful melody of how clan work as one and together, it was also a song sung that while could be sung by one person it was customary for it to be sung by two. No one had taken the second line of melody, so as the music came into the chorus Takara joined her voice to Hibiki’s, Hibiki stopped in surprise and her people immediately turned to look up at her.

She kept the melody going and Hibiki joined her through the chorus as the song spoke to them all of just how clan can be.As the music swelled and the song headed towards another verse she let her power shine, little dancing blue flames spun about the courtyard an ethereal dance that moved through the other lights that some of her clan had let forth.

She focused on the faces before her, all smiling, all joyful and as the song came to its end chorus she pushed herself off the balcony and floated to the ground before the entrance to the Shiro, stepping onto the earth just as the last of the music ebbed.

Her people’s response made her heart sing its own song of joy, and she knew... that no matter what came next she would protect what she had created... no one would take them from her.

Chapter nine

Takara had expected it, but still the arrival of an Imperial Messenger three days after the Tengu became her clan, was no small affair.There were protocols and expectations in place, ones that involved gift giving and kowtowing to the Messenger.

She abhorred them, all she wanted to do was take the gold capped scroll and send the insufferable Kitsune on her way.But the position of Imperial Messenger was a political statement in and of itself, and the female who had arrived in the courtyard of the Shiro was a member of the Morihira, the daughter of the leading Denka. 

But as with most of the Noble born Kitsune that Takara had dealt with over the centuries and millennium, this one saw only what she wanted to see.She would see a small Shiro, a mid-sized clan consisting of mostly warriors and craftsmen, an unimportant clan at best, never mind that the Denka of the Clan was the infamous Scythe of the South.

And while the clan was exceedingly prosperous, _they weren’t noble._

For all their talk of honour it was fleeting for some, Takara thought as she watched the female alight from the Goshu Guruma and snap out at a Kirin attendant. As the male fell back from her suddenly strike of claws his face bleeding Takara made up her mind, she loathed the mentality that honour was for the Kitsune not for any other. That had never been how she was, but to the noble-born and the noble clans? So very typical.

She ignored the Messenger, one Otome-sama and looked at the golden horned and golden haired Kirin, “are you alright?” She asked him.

He blinked at her in surprise his hand holding his bleeding cheek, then looked at the astounded messenger and back at Takara, he bowed low to her and quickly moved away

Seji would have been furious at the callous act towards one of the Kirin, it proved one thing to her from the rumours that she had been hearing, the Morihira Denka and his family were too vain and too enamoured with the sudden change in station.Those who were subservient to them had become all but virtual slaves, this was something she would have to talk to Mitsuo over.

Takara levelled her intense amber eyes at narrowed eyed yellow ones, “Otome-sama, I do not allow people to be harmed in my territory no matter their race, your servant did no wrong and thus your reaction was not necessary... do so again and I will lodge a formal complaint with his Imperial Majesty, the charge being conduct unbecoming.”

The female Kitsune, dressed in an elaborate red and grey kimono, with her fur white and red gaped at her, “do you know who I am?” She asked stridently, her tone of astonishment making her voice raise sharply.

“Otome Kare no Morihira, third eldest daughter of the leading Denka of the Clan, mated to General Yabisu Kithara Morihira, nephew of the Denka of the Yasouzu Clan, who mated into your clan three hundred years ago.Did I get it right?”

The female blinked at her, the message in Takara’s words very clear, ‘I don’t care who you are’, it obviously angered her.

“I don’t expect a Denka as low as you to understand form-,” she stopped as the rumblings from Takara’s clan swelled and Otome knew that the Ayakashi weren’t happy with her choice of words, Takara held up a hand for silence and it was immediate.

This female was so hyped up on her own importance that she had no regard to a Denka’s authority in their own land, a Denka didn’t just lead, they ruled under the authority of the Emperor.If Seji - she wanted to sigh, If Seji we’re here or if Mitsuo had been able to handle the clan bonds and the grief, her father, a brash overly loud uncouth warrior would not have taken the Denka’s place.And this female would not have been given a position of importance purely because of nepotism.

“Shall we dispense with the theatrics, you’ve displeased me, your actions towards your attendants were not necessary and therefor breached my code of conduct when on my lands... as an Imperial Messenger you should be aware of all the personal codes of each clan you are ordered to visit.That you did not know mine is an insult and as you serve the Emperor and are acting in his stead it is an insult directed from the Emperor to me, I will answer as all insults are answered.”

She paled, and Takara saw her swallow in fear, yes she thought savagely, she knew the rules of formality and protocol... and she could wield its power quite effectively.

The silence was deafening in the morning light as everyone held their breaths, Otome looked about her eyes wide, if she was looking for an escape in what was to come next then she was sorely mistaken.

Takara had every right to challenge her, and if in the next minute Otome didn’t formally apologise, she would do just that, then send the female back in a small box with a Chi no Ishi, a blooded stone to show why she was coming back dead.

Otome must have decided her pride was less important than her life, she knelt before Takara, and then bowed till her head touched the ground, “I beg the forgiveness of the Ayakashi Denka, my words were not honourable, neither were my actions.”

Takara let her be for a few seconds longer than what would be considered appropriate but then told the idiot female to stand, and that she accepted her apology.

Yet while there was certainly fear in those yellow eyes, there was also a hearty dose of rage, The Morihira clan would soon know just what Takara had done to one of their own.It was a good thing that they couldn’t act upon it much, the Emperor however ... might, it wouldn’t be her he would be angry with though. 

When Otome was on her feet Takra walked down the steps of the Shiro and held out her hand, “give me the Emperors orders and be on your way, no gift I will give you, nor will I hold a feast in your honour, you are not welcome in my house or my lands... the fact that you leave with your life is only given because I accepted your apology, it does not mean I forgive you.”

She could almost feel Takahiro and Hibiki screaming down at her through the Clan bonds, she imagined they were saying something along the lines of ‘what the hell are you doing?’ or ‘are you mad?’.

She knew she was making a powerful enemy, but she would not allow this, could not allow it... she needed to stand firm against insult and disrespect, and while she could certainly forgive Otome her actions, she wouldn’t.No she thought to herself, she couldn’t forgive her actions of violence against another race and face the Tengu who were now hers.

Otome gave her the golden cased scroll bowed to her with a slight sneer and then turned form Takara, walking towards the Goshu Guruma she got in the large and decorated wooden structure, pulling the bamboo blinds down.As the carriage lifted off the ground the attendants with her took their true forms and traveled along side, one though turned back, the golden Kirin, its two horns looked sharp but the Kirin were pacifist to a fault.He however was looking at Takara, his gaze at this distance was thoughtful and then he looked at the several Tengu in the courtyard with her, and she saw his golden eyes widen.He saw what Otome had been too blind to see, Takara nodded her head at him, and he turned to gallop towards the procession of the Imperial Messenger. A ball of fire opening up I front of them to take them to the palace.

It was Takahiro who got the first word in, “you’re mad,” he declared.

“Not mad Takahiro-sama, our Denka responds to an insult with all the pride that a Kitsune demands, she teaching those leech like noble houses that the Ayakashi will not stand for disrespect,” said Juno softly, her ambers eyes glowing slightly, and the half smile on her lips said that she approved.

She knew that Takahiro was worried for her and she gave him a reassuring smile, reaching out to take his hand in hers, “Takara,” he warned, “I hope you have a plan.”

“Guard and guide and protect what is mine.”

With that she pulled the scroll from its case and handed its case to Takahiro, it was a summons to appear before the Emperor, tomorrow at noon, to answer why she had invaded the Tengu lands.

“Well that was fast,” she said to no one in particular, she called for Hiro and Tamaki, her two commanders and then looked at Hibiki, “are the Tengu back to the Mountain Shiro?”

“Yes, along with two hundred of the warriors of the clan to guard the passes and the Mountain.”

“Good, but I’m going to need at least three who are used to serving as attendants, I need you with me in the Capital,” she saw his slowly blink at her words, his tell he was surprised.

Takara cocked her head at him and waited, “you want some of your attendants int he capital to be Tengu?”

“Why wouldn’t I? they’re part of my clan and just as important as Kitsune in my eyes.”

“As it should be Denka,” Hiro-san said from behind her, Takara turned, both of her commanders were armed and armoured in the traditional armour of the Kitsune, both in the colours of the Ayakashi, blue and silver. “Hiro, Tamaki, I will be in the Capital for the foreseeable future, double the guard everywhere as needed.”

“It will be done as you as you desire Denka,”

“The boarders along the western Bakeneko lands will be safe, but the east maybe a problem.” They were always a problem she thought sourly, and when they overstepped she would take them out if need be.

Tamaki bowed to her, “I will personally watch the east and ensure the if Kitamori Kitsune try anything that we’re covered on that front.”

“Do it, I’ll leave the protection of the Ayakashi in your hands.”

Both bowed to her and knowing a dismissal left to carry out their orders, Takara looked at Takahiro, who had a smug smile on his lips.

She gave him a narrowed eyes look, “you’re amused by something?”

“Full high court formal,” he purred at her... she swore softly as Hibiki chuckled under his breath, her dislike of high court formal was renowned among the clan, and her lover.

“Do I have to?” She whined at her brother.

“I’m not answering that question, you know better... I’ll be in the library, I’ll gather the scrolls we’ll need.”

“Take all the notarised copies of the black capped scrolls... I’ll gift them to the Emperor,” Takahiro nodded as he walked away and Takara was left with her still chuckling lover.

“Don’t you have attendants to round up for me?” she asked him too sweetly, he smiled and tweaked her nose.

“You get so grumpy when you have to wear the Junihito,” he teased her and then swooped in for a swift kiss, “I’ll be back soon,” he murmured.

“We leave tonight,” she warned him, he nodded his head and then spread his glorious wings, taking to the air and winging his way to the mountains in the distance.

She turned to the Shiro with a slight growl, she hated the Imperial Court, always had, had put up with it when Seji lived... and now she was going to have to dance attendance on the self important. So she needed the armour to do so... it wasn’t a battle with a blade, it was a battle of wits and diplomacy and her armour of choice was the clothing she wore.With that she went inside, calling for several servants, she needed to prepare for any and all eventualities

“Calm,” murmured Takahiro to her in a breath so soft only she could hear it, she checked herself and realised the tiny little growls had been coming from her.

She gave a louder internal growl but shut up, she wasn’t happy... she was hot and miserable... she couldn’t move properly, her outfit was heavy, ungainly and uncomfortable.

She was wearing the traditional high court garb appropriate for a female Denka, a ten layer kimono outfit, this one was in a series of blues, silver and a breakthrough colour of purple, the outer robe was highly decorated and if Takara recalled had cost a small fortune.Maybe one day she would learn the craft of embroidering, and looming of fabric, it was considered to be a craft fit for females, although Nobles wouldn’t touch it.

Takahiro handed her out of the Guruma, the cart was specifically designed for travel to and from the Imperial Shiro, it had to be... for an Imperial Summons the bloody guards wouldn’t let her in the grounds if she wasn’t in one. Juno, acting as one of her attendants ensured that her layers fell correctly and Takara gave Takahiro a scowl... this was pathetic she thought.. gone were the days she could waltz in in comfortable clothing, no... she had to wear this monstrosity when it came to high court.

But it was almost midday and she still had to traverse the halls to the throne room, she stepped towards the hundred stairs that led up to the imposing edifice of the Imperial Shiro. It was a massive building, and the surrounding buildings and outbuildings were just as impressive. Nine levels high with over a hundred rooms and halls, it had been the Palace of the Southern Rulers for close to thirty thousand years... the last one had burned to the ground when the Emperor at the time had finally succumbed to madness.

With Takahiro taking hold of her arm Takara took the stairs up, cursing silently all the way. She heard the steps of the twelve guard who were allowed with her, four of which were Hibiki and three of the Tengu he had chosen to come... all of them warriors.

As she reached the top in what could be considered record time, she handed the scroll to the waiting Imperial Guard, a Kitsune armoured and armoured in the Green and Gold that Emperor Shimaguchi had chosen as his Imperial Colours.The crest on one shoulder was the imperial crest, the other told her he was Eine no Hanna.

He bowed to her and welcomed her and her attendants to the Palace, he flicked his gaze at the Tengu with her and he blinked a couple of times, shock in his almost orange eyes as he saw that the blue clan marking on the Tengus’ faces matched the Ayakashi.

“Yes, they are clan,” the Guard goggled at her and those who had overheard her also responded, so she thought, it begins.

Time to shake the foundations.

He spluttered at her, and before he could say anything that would get him into trouble, Takara pointedly looked to the sky, the sun was nearing its zenith, “his Imperial Majesty will have been told I’ve arrived,” she reminded him.

He blanched at her reminder and bowed again, “This way Ayakashi-Denka,” he said and turned to lead her through the Halls of Attainment, each representing a Path that many Kitsune chose to live.She had seen these halls many times and there wasn’t anything new in the displays, the warrior had the usual line up of weapons and armour, the scholar, maps and accounts, the Sage.. it went on until they came to the imposing carved door that led to the throne room.

The slight rumble of voices from within told her that many were in court today, most to be seen and some to be heard.

Takahiro let go of her arm, stepping back into line with the other attendants, she was on her own now, The Denka of the Ayakashi, the guard waited a few minutes, and then pushed open the doors.

“Announcing Takara Meiyo Hanoi Ayakashi, Denka of the Ayakashi answering an Imperial summons.”

He stepped aside and Takara walked forward, a quick glance showed her that out of the seven hundred clans there were representatives for about sixty in the room, not all of them kitsune. Several of them Denka, including the Denka of the Yasouzu and Takamisu of the Takada no Aru.She wanted to groan, the slight smirk the male kitsune gave her told her he was here to enjoy watching her squirm and Takamisu looked as unperturbed as ever.

When she finished the commission for the Yasouzu she was never going to work with that clan again on anything she resolved to herself.

She focused on the imposing Kitsune siting on the the Throne. 

The throne itself wasn’t imposing, it was merely a height raised platform with some very plush looking cushions for comfort. Shimaguchi lounged negligently one knee drawn up and he was leaning comfortably on that knee while sipping a cup of tea. His gold crown sat at the back of his head and his long white hair was down for once and his tails and ears tipped in dark brown fur.

She flicked her eyes up to his, the amber eyes were clear, he was in a period of lucidity.She almost let loose a sigh of relief, at least the madness had abated for now.

She focused back on the Emperor and saw that several Tengu were standing to the side, the Emperors Tengu advisors.Wonderful she thought, let’s she if she could ruffle their feathers.

She came to the front of the dais and bowed, hands at her chest height, then as was demanded in a summons, got to her knees and and bowed till her head touched the ground, those behind her did the same.

“Rise,” Emperor Shimaguchi commanded and Takara and her people sat back on their heels, the command to rise was not the command to stand.

She was pleased to note that she had preformed that bow to perfection and her Junihito was perfect in presentation, she may hate the thing but that didn’t mean she couldn’t take pride in the fact that she could wear it right.And look good in it too.

“You have invaded the Tengu territories to the north of your lands Takara-Denka in direct violation to the accords of the South, why?”

“With all due respect Heika, I have done no such thing.”

“Lies,” snapped one of the Tengu, she was loath to be on her knees before him while he was standing but she gave him a mild look of reproach.

“Enough Fugu,” the Emperor said as he pointed a deadly claw at the Tengu who had interrupted, Fugu immediately sank to his knees to apologise but Shimaguchi hadn’t finished, “I have heard your complaints, you will allow the Denka of the Ayakashi to expla -“ he stopped and stared... first at Hibiki and then at her.Takara had known Shimaguchi since before he was Emperor... she had never seen such a shocked expression on his face before.“What have you done Takara Ayakashi?” He said with deadly intent.

“Strengthened my clan Heika,” she replied smoothly, her response must have surprised him he blinked at her.

“You have taken the Kuutamo Tengu into your clan.”

His pronouncement had an immediate effect on the clan representatives present... it was vocal and irate, mostly by the kitsune, the several other youkai clans were more silent and introspective.

She heard the words, _outlaw_ , _forbidden_ and _insane_ but she merely stayed silent as the Emperor sat there clearly thinking, and he was thinking rather hard, seeming to have forgotten the Tengu who were still bowing to him.

“What prompted you to break the laws?” He demanded.

“Again with all due respect Heika, I have broken no law.There is no law in regards to having a mixed clan, we youkai have kept seperate since the first War with the Darkness, it was not that way before hand.”

“Takaeda-sama, is she correct?”

The right Prime Minister for the South was responsible for the Law’s of the South, and was Takahiro’s direct superior, Takara had been waiting for this moment, “I am unsure your Imperial Majesty,” he said with a bow. “I would have to check the Halls of Law.” She sent a slight tug on the bond she shared with her brother and he bowed low once more to the Emperor.

“Forgive me Heika, Takaeda-sama, but on my word and honour, there is no law within the Halls of Law that speaks about mixed cloning nor any law that forbids it.”

The two of them looked at him, Emperor Shimaguchi sighed, “you speak truth Takahiro-sama...stand, all of you.”

Takara gracefully rose to her feet and listened as her clan did the same, “tell me why you have decided to take this path?”

“Because it was once the common path before the darkness was unleashed on our world by the Iltheri’i.” Shimaguchi raised an eyebrow at that and gestured for her to continue, “I have traveled the length and breadth of the Empires, I have found the lost libraries and temples that held accounts and accords, clan records of birth and death, among other documents, each of these was taken to the Southern Repository of Knowledge, so that notarised copies could be made.” She gestured behind her where a large chest had been placed between two of her attendants, “I bring as a gift to you my Emperor, those copies I have, these accounts and records clearly indicate that mixed clans were allowed and that these clans thrived.” 

He nodded his acceptance and Ittashi and Kitaro, the large karakuri chest held between them, brought it over to one of the Imperial Attendants and then went back into position.

Shimaguchi put his cup down and stood, a slight shake of his shoulder and his cream and green formal Haori and Hakama shifted into place, he prowled down to the chest and threw back the lid. As he took one of the black capped scrolls and pulled it free of its case, he touched the seal with power and nodded a confirmation. To be notarised the scroll had to have the seal of the repository and signed and blooded by the one who had copied it, they were authentic. Takara watched with baited breath as he read it, one white eyebrow raised as he did. He reached for another scroll checked the seal and then read it, “how many are there?” He asked her.

She bowed to him, “one hundred and seventy six scrolls sire.”

He took a deep breath and then said, “This is a record for a clan by the name Daminio led by a Bakeneko but indicates that several birth and deaths of the clan were from Tengu and Ha-inu. The second is an account of a battle between the Guttamo and the Demartaru, the account says that the Tengu and the Ha-inu of the Guttamo and the Kitsune, Tengu and Ookami of the Denartaru fought for land.” 

Shocked murmurs followed the Emperors words and he passed the scrolls to the attendant, “have the chest taken to my quarters, I’ll read them later.”

Then he levelled his eyes at Takara, “Hibiki of the ... Ayakashi I suppose, come forward.”

Hibiki came to stand beside Takara bowing as he did, “Kuutamo-Ayakashi sire,” he said to the Emperor.

Shimaguchi paused and then a slow smile spread across his face, his fangs flashing as he did, “you sub-branched them?”

“I did Heika.”

“Ohhhh you clever clever cunning girl, you’re giving then their own autonomy under you... you effectively doubled your territory by accepting the Tengu into your clan.To top it off they are a line of powerful warriors and craftsmen that deal in fabrics made from the silk of the rock spiders who dwell within their mountain ranges thus expanding the Ayakashi’s craft.” 

He paused and shook his head, “By sub branching them into their own you still give them their independence along with the protection of the main branch and you lead as Denka.” He looked at her impressed with what she was doing.

Takara bowed at the compliment, “yes Heika,” she said, “after the dishonourable attack on the Kuutamo by the Ronin that once were clan, the Kuutamo clan was gutted, it was either dissolution of the Clan or join my people.”

Shimaguchi frowned, “I have no heard word of this,” he looked at the Tengu advisors, anger in his eyes, “you tell me the kitsune had invaded Tengu territory, but do not tell me that the Kuutamo had been gutted by Ronin.”

The three advisors dropped to the ground, “Heika,” one pleaded, “it was an internal dispute, not necessary to involve the Emperors valuable time.”

Got you thought Takara with savage satisfaction, “when Hibiki was the Denka of the Kuutamo he sent a missive to the Emperor requesting aid or a mediator, as was his right when faced with a threat like this, the same request was made of the Karasu Tengu as well.”

Anger surged over the Emperor, he looked at the three Tengu, “is there anything else that you have failed to tell me?” He growled at them as he prowled over to where the three of them lay almost prostate.

“No Heika, we have merely -“

Shimaguchi’s nostrils flared and Takara’s did as well, she couldn’t help the slight hiss that followed.

“Lie,” snarled the Emperor and growls came form nearly all corners of the room.

The Emperor turned from the three and his orders came swift, close down the Tengu hall of the Imperial Complex and send in the Kirin to investigate, he wanted answers, missives were to be sent to all the Tengu Denka’s and a moot declared for them one month from now.The three advisors were taken away for questioning and Takara knew they were not going to survive the night, Shimaguchi had a reputation when it came to his enemies.

He looked at her, “explain everything.”

So Takara did, she told him of the last five years for the Kuutamo, the splitting of the clan, the nipping of the heels from the Ronin once called clan.And then the cowardly attack and it’s aftermath.

“So you took the Kuutamo into the Ayakashi to stop them from having to give up their lands and dissolving the Clan?”

“Yes Heika.”

“Many would have seen them do just that. Fair enough, in regards to the reasons as to why I summoned you... you have given over enough evidence to explain your actions.You did not invade since you at first were rendering aid then because the Lands were yours as you have done what no other would dare consider.I am intrigued with where the Ayakashi are headed with this, and am curious as to what you do next.”

Takara bowed low, perfect she thought smugly, this was the outcome she had most desired.

“I thank you for the gift, knowledge is a priceless gift for in itself it is power... just as you have effectively shown, and I have a gift for you in turn Takara of the Ayakashi.”

She blinked slowly, hiding her surprise, it wasn’t often the Emperor gave gifts to his subordinates, Shimaguchi gestured a hand and an attendant with the clan markings of the Morihira stepped forward to her with a masterfully crafted Karakuri box.Shimaguchi smiled at her, the smile was rather savage and Takara grew wary, the box was shielded with power, a sure sign that something was off.

“Open it,” he purred and she did, pausing when she saw its contents, Shimaguchi prowled behind her, making her clan shift away from them both. He leaned in and she felt her skin goosebump at the intimacy of having a male she barely knew pressed against her tails but all he did was whisper in her ear, “show the court Denka.”

An order given was an order that couldn’t be denied, she reached in gripped the hair and pulled Otome of the Morihira clan’s head from the box, she held it aloft and to the side so that all could see what she had been given.

Shocked exclamations of disbelief tore through the room and the box tumbled out of the attendants hand when she saw what Takara held, horror on the young kitsune’s pretty face. The Emperor reacted, out of the corner of her eye she saw the orange power of his light whip grow and he flicked his hand with deadly precision.The whip arced through the air and smacked into the chest of the Morihira Denka, the Kitsune male toppled back gasping at the attack and then howled at the pain brought on from a burn made with pure power.

“How dare you!” hissed the Emperor, “how dare any use my authority to insult and disrespect those who answer to me. I am the Emperor of the South, when my Messenger speaks they speak with my voice... an insult from her is an insult from me.I hold you accountable for your clan members Treason Morihira Denka.”

The Denka managed to get to his knees and bow, babbling his apologies, the Emperor though wouldn’t accept it, he ordered him to be taken away and it was then Takara realised that none of the guard were the Morihira that were in service to the Emperor.

Shimaguchi prowled back to face Takara, “are you satisfied that the insult has been rectified?”

“Yes Heika,” Takara answered him promptly, shocked at the turn of events and trying to figure out just what it meant for her clan.

“Good, you may have forgiven her her words, but I will not.”

Takara bowed low, still holding Otomes’ head and the next order the Emperor gave was a dismissal to the entire court, he left by the side entrance and Takara heard him bellowing for his concubines to be made ready.

“Let’s get back to the Manor,” she murmured to her people, one of her attendants took the head, another grabbed the box... it would be coming with her until she could figure out what the hell she should do with it.As they turned to leave, she could see that several of the clans wanted to speak to her, but as they were clearly leaving it was rude to interrupt... she was sure though that in the next few days she would be inundated by visitors.

As she stepped out into the entrance of the Shiro she paused when she saw the golden Kirin form before, he was staring at her, and to her shock, bowed low.

She wasn’t sure why he would bow that low to her, but he turned away and left, she frowned after him but then dismissed his actions, she hurried down the stair and towards the Guruma, Takahiro helped her in and as the bamboo screens were lowered, she started pulling out the silver and enamelled hair pins from her elaborately coiffed hair. 

Thank the stars that guard and guide she thought with relief... it was over.

Chapter Ten

It had been nearly three years since she had accepted the Kuutamo as part of the Ayakashi, and it had already proven to be a rather profitable idea.She was looking at a contract sent in from the Imperial Bursar, The Emperor wanted the silk created from the Kuutamo.

After talking to the head Craftsmen of the clan, they assured her the contract was more than generous and well within their abilities.Hibiki was ecstatic with it, so it was with a flourish that she picked up her brush, dipped it in the small well that held her blood, and she signed her name and the stamped the clan crest.

The Imperial Messenger who had delivered the contract yesterday was sitting across from her, he nodded his approval at her actions.

“Both his Imperial Majesty and the Imperial Bursar will be pleased Denka,” Furukawa said to her, she smiled to the golden horned and golden haired Kirin.

“As am I Furukawa-sama, this can only further strengthen my clan and my people, its a pleasure doing business with the Imperial Palace.”

She had certainly been surprised yesterday when word had come that an Imperial Messenger had cross the clans borders and was heading for the Shiro.She had been even further surprised when the Goshu Guruma had landed and the Kirin from before had descended from inside it.

She shouldn’t have been, Kirin while not a numerous race in the South, were definitely the driving force behind the Empires Governance, Kirin were born Diplomats and Officials, they were not warriors, they were in fact pacifist in nature, unless they were protecting a child.Yet that weakness was more than made up for in their ability to be able to govern.They were often under the protection of a powerful clan, this one wore a string of beads on his wrist, the colours of the Morihira evident on the beads.

So here she was sitting across from an important one at that, and she came to the conclusion that more was going on, “what else did his Imperial Majesty send you here for?”

He was silent as he stared at her, “his Imperial Majesty is correct about you Denka, you’re cunning, clever and exceedingly intelligent... also feisty and humorous were the words he used to describe you.” He was silent obviously weighing up the advantages and disadvantages about what he was about to say, Takara let him, merely refilling her cup of tea from the gorgeous silver teapot that sat beside her, she leant over and did the same to Furukawa. Finally the Kirin spoke, “Fair enough... in the three years you have increased your numbers by nearly five hundred individuals, not including the Kuutamo when you brought them in. Over three hundred former Ronin Tengu and nearly one hundred and fifty Kitsune... again all former Ronin.Its an unprecedented number but that is not what has my attention.”

“What does have your attention?

“You have only accepted Tengu and Kitsune, and most of them were classed as Ronin, why Ronin? Not many will take on any of the Ronin, most consider those who have walked away from clan or been cast out as honour-less, but here you are... accepting them into the Ayakashi.The other question I have for you is, and as you guessed, our Heika is curious to know if you will accept other Youkai into your clan?”

Aaaahhh, she thought, now she understood. The Kirin didn’t clan, they had strong family units but not clans like nearly every other Youkai did, but in the accounts she had read, the Kirin had clanned other clans. However before she answered that question she answered him truthfully about the Ronin, “Not all Ronin are honour-less, if I decide that they may be worthy of my clan I ask for a chi no ishi to read their life. I base my decision off that.So many of us make mistakes in our lives, we’re not perfect but sometimes those mistakes haunt us, many are merely looking for a second chance. That’s why I take them and when I do their loyalty is unparalleled, in time it will be forgotten that they were once Ronin.In regards to other races joining the Ayakashi, you may inform our Heika that if I find them and their ideals are a match for the Ayakashi then yes I will,” She saw his shoulders fall slightly, and knew there was more to his question, “do you wish to join my clan?”

He was silent then he said softly, “yes... I and my family do.”

“Then lets talk about this” she said gently and called for more tea, this could take awhile.

And so she and Furukawa spoke about where she and her clan were going, she could see the advantages of having the Kirin clanned to her, their organisational skills were unequaled and they made for brilliant and clever scholars and teachers.They spoke about Furukawa’s family and how many there were, there were twenty three, a large family, and how they were treated by The Morihara who they served in payment for protection... it wasn’t a happy picture.It had once been much better under Seji, but since Krudama had taken over, their lives had gotten harder.

As their conversation wound to a close Takara was more than ready to clan the family, but she had one question to ask, one thing that she had not been able to find an answer to since she had been given the head of a Kitsune considered a traitor.“Tell me Furukawa-san, how did our Emperor know of Otome’s treason?”

Furukawa gave a grim smile, “he asked her why she returned with no gift from you, she gave a noncommittal answer but in his wisdom he knew there was more to what had happened, Shimaguchi-Heika looked at me and asked me the same question... I will never lie to the Emperor.”

She returned the smile to him, “as it should be, thank you for your answer, he must have been furious.”

Furukawa picked up the small blue ceramic cup, and sipped the refreshed tea, “You saw him Denka when he made light her treason to the the court, the Emperor was beyond any anger when he took her head.” He sighed and continued, “The Morihira have lost much face in light of Otome’s actions, the clan has split in three after the Denka barely survived a challenge from his youngest, he reacted by removing his other children from the clan.”

“How many left with his sons?”

“Close to all the warriors, only a shadow remains, the Emperor believes that the eldest of them will attack the Shiro soon and kill his father, but the Denka is still a formidable warrior. It is in times like these that my people are their most vulnerable, it is the true reason why we wish to leave them.His Imperial Majesty must have known, when I went to leave for here he made mention of you taking in more Youkai, and he asked if you would clan others, it seemed like a casual question but...”

“He is trying to protect you,” she murmured, how unlike the Shimaguchi of old, she frowned and shook her head, “why? he has never cared for other races.”

Furukawa nodded his head, “after reading the scrolls you gifted him he’s become more introspective, he also has started looking into policies that only benefit the kitsune, enacted several that are designed to limit the impact on other kinds and appointed several into positions of power, my own roll as Imperial Messenger included.”

Takara slowly blinked at the news, she hadn’t known that, maybe something he had read had shown him a truth of their race. If so, she would give him all she could to help him if he chose to continue with helping other Youkai at a legal and Imperial level... she would talk to Takahiro, “bring your family to me, I offer you my protection even if you change your minds,” She said to Furukawa.

Furukawa nodded his head, and then still seated bowed to her, “thank you for taking the time to talk to me Ayakashi-Denka, but I must leave to enact my duties.”

Takara bowed to him too, she rolled up the scroll, and placed it into its case, “I thank the Imperial Messenger for your visit, you honour me and my clan with the words of the Emperor.”

Furukawa nodded his head and accepted the scroll from her outstretched hand, he stood up and Takara did as well, stepping from around the low lying desk in her study, Furukawa offered his arm to her. “Then I take my leave, your welcome has been most satisfactory, I offer you the Imperial Thanks for ensuring my comfort and for the gift you have provided for the Emperor.”

As they walked towards the entrance of the Shiro, the simple grey and yellow robes he was wearing brushed against the elegant blue and silver kimono she was wearing.She was fascinated with the style, they called it an Ao Dai, and while Kirin female wore a long version of a simple split dress with silk pants the males wore a shorter and more form fitting style.Other than the simple patten of circles on the yellow top and the high collar, there was no adornment to Furukawa’s outfit, and he kept his long golden hair unbound.

One of the things she loved when getting to know other youkai was their culture, each was distinct, but each had similarities, his outfit looked comfortable. 

She might order one, she had taken to wearing a simple Hanfu, particularly when she was with the Tengu, so had several others of her Kitsune. She had done it as a way to foster goodwill with them, they were her people now and she took pride in them and their ways, she didn’t want to change them into Kitsune and was adamant that they keep to their customs. The Tengu had loved her doing it, at first often lightly teasing that she was wearing it wrong, it was interesting to her how comfortable the simple hanfu was... and how beautiful it flowed around the form, particularly when she was practicing her Kata’s.

They came to the courtyard and as was usual for this time of day, it was busy, there were guards around as usual, a small patrol had just returned. Then there was a small group of Tengu who she had decided might be eligible for clanning, she was waiting on Hibiki to come down from the mountain to make her decision.A glance to the north saw that she wasn’t going to have to wait long, he was minutes away, along with a small group of his warriors.The courtyard came to a stop when they saw she was with the Imperial Messanger, they bowed and so did she, she thanked Furukawa again just as Hibiki flew in to land, she finished the customary goodbyes to Furukawa and watched him as he and his small entourage left. He wasn’t using the Goshu Guruma now and he had taken his true form, the Kirin was a regal creature she thought as he stamped a hoof and tossed his golden mane, regal and elegant.

She looked over at Hibiki, eager to talk to him and knew immediately something wasn’t right, it took her seconds to realise what it was.

Takara felt the pain rip through her heart as she saw the look Hibiki gave the female who had arrived with the group wanting to join the clan, the look of fascination and awe in his face was agonising.

But it was a gift, just not for her.

The two hadn’t moved and the members of the Clan were coming to the realisation something was happening with the Kakka of the Kuutamo-Ayakashi.

She walked to him, skirting up behind him, feeling her heart break, but she would do this, even as she said good bye to him as her lover.

“Go to her,” she murmured to him, and felt the tension rise in him.

“But-“ he choked out, a clenched fist formed as he spoke.

“It is a gift Hibiki,” she murmured, her voice shook slightly as she continued, “a gift that if you turn from you will regret to the end of your days, go to her... and don’t look back.”

It was as if her permission was all he needed, he walked towards the girl, her long black hair done up in a simple style that was elegant and beautiful, she was elegant and beautiful thought Takara, she couldn’t fault the girl, even if she wanted to hate her.The look she was giving Hibiki was as awe struck as the one he was giving her, and when Hibiki held out a hand to her she stared at it.

The entirety of the clan gathered had guessed what was about to happen. Some looked at her in horror, some looked sad, she wouldn’t let the agony in her heart show though, she let her self smile when all she wanted to do was scream to the sky and watched her take his hand.

The red light that bloomed from the grasp burst into a thousand thin ribbons of light that wrapped around them both, joining them, bonding them. A true bond, a red tie... it was a rare and precious event and it was gone as quickly as it had come leaving behind silence at its disappearance. Takara knew that no one knew how to act or behave in this circumstances, the Denka of the clans lover had just been taken from her, it was up to her to lead, as it always was.

“A true mate is a gift beyond price, beyond measure,” she said, her gentle steady voice carrying across the courtyard, Hibiki and his mate turned to her, both looking stunned “may you both be happy in the love that you will have for each other.”

“Denka,” Hibiki said, and saw an echo of the pain she was feeling in his grey eyes, a true mating was a gift but it was a sad fact that if one of them had been in a relationship before hand... the lover was left behind.It was galling, she decided, everyone was looking at her with some degree of pity, so she would act as if it were nothing.. and hope she fooled them all.

“A celebration is in order, it is a rare event when we welcome a true bonding, Natsuko see that the arrangements are made, Hibiki-Kakka come see me after you introduce yourself to your true mate and her clan, I look forward to meeting her formally and welcoming her to the Ayakashi.”

She needed to be out of here, she thought but she also needed to maintain a level of dignity, she would go to her garden, reflect on what had happened... and what it would mean.

She was sweet and humble thought Takara as she accepted the bond through the Keibatsu Hoski her name was Sata and Takara knew she would be everything Hibiki needed in a mate, just as Hibiki was everything Sata needed.But it hurt, she wouldn’t lie to herself, but she drank with the clan, laughed at the jokes and celebrated with them, even if it hurt _hurt_ _**hurt**_. 

For not only were they celebrating a mating, they were celebrating the new arrivals.

Takara had accepted the small clan of Tengu, they were simple silk gatherers and Hibiki was in desperate need of people who could gather the silk that they so needed.

He had tracked her down in her stone garden not long after she had left the courtyard, and found her as she raked the sand in a meditative patten, she was doing it by rote and certainly not meditating, his power flared, enclosing them in a shield of privacy.

“Takara... speak to me” he had pleaded with her and with a sigh she had stepped up to the wooden balcony and leapt onto it, someone had already put out a small tray with sake and a cup, the scent told her it was Kiraka and Mizuki. 

“What is there to say Hibiki? you have a true mate now.”

He actually winced and to Takara’s surprise he started to pace, “I should have turned aside,” he said almost panicked.

“No” she interrupted forcefully, “I would have been deeply disappointed in you if you had Hibiki, you know as well as I that a true bond is the joining of two souls, you and her were born for each other, out of the ones who turn aside all have lived and regretted it deeply.”

“What about you?”he breathed and she heard the pain and guilt in him as he stopped in front of her and gripped her upper arms to search her eyes with his. The silence hurt, the wood had echoed with his steps as he paced, now it was silent, but she wouldn’t lie to him.

“I am hurting, but I will be alright, in time what you and I shared will be a beautiful and wonderful memory, at the moment it is raw... but you and I have been so much to each other for so long that you will always be one of the true friends I love and cherish. I will not let this change that simple fact.”

He had pulled her in and embraced her, and she hadn’t stopped the close inhale in his neck, she would miss this, and she would miss not being held in his arms.

“The strength of your heart and the kindness of your soul humbles me,” he whispered in her ear.She had let him hold her and then she’d pulled back. Their moment was done and so was their time together, for I’ve thirty-five thousand years he had been her lover and her friend, she prayed to the stars above that she would have his friendship at least, for another fifty thousand years.

She had gave him a smile, “Now tell me, what is her name?”

He had hesitated and then said softly, “Sata of the Nakata, a small family of silk gatherers.”

She had told him to bring her to her and introduce her, when she had met her formally Takara also knew that in time she and Sata would more than likely be friends. She saw flashes of a sense of humour that spoke to Takara’s own, and despite being a simple gatherer, Sata had a drive and thirst for knowledge and the desire to learn more.Takara was resolved to ensure she got the education she wanted.

As the clan celebrated hse was forced to hide her feelings, it was getting harder, she felt a brush against the clan bonds and realised that Takahiro had come. She hadn’t called for him but she saw him walk out from the paths that led to behind the Shiro to where the fire pit that was always lit for when those that were able to could travel in fire.

He smiled at her, and walked towards her stopping to congratulate Hibiki and give a welcome to Sata.

“I have news from the Capital that cannot wait Denka,” he said to her with a bow when he got to her.She nodded and stood up, Juno who had been sitting next to her and those around her went to stand with her and bow but she waved them back.

“Feast and don’t stand on ceremony,” Takara said to them with a laugh, Takahiro took her arm and led her back to her quarters in the Shiro, as soon as the shoji screen shut behind him he pulled her into his arms in a desperate embrace and the pain that Takara had been vehemently hiding broke, she cried.

He led them both to the ground when her legs collapsed from under her and she gripped the edges of Takahiro’s haori, her brother held her through the tears. For for the first time in so many centuries she cried, she mourned the loss of Hibiki, who she truly loved.

“It will be okay Imōto,” he breathed into her ear holding her close, “it will be okay.”

“It hurts nii-san,” she choked out.

“I know, when love ends like this it feels as if the heart is rent in two, everyone is so happy for the couple they forget the one who was left behind.And I know you, you held it in so all could be happy.”

“I should be happy for him, but all I want to do is fight for him, I’m so confused,” she confessed into his chest, she pulled away from him and let him wipe her tears away with his sleeve, looking up into amber eyes a match for her own.The pain she saw there was a match to what she felt, he was hurting for her, he knew her pain when Hiro had felt the biting desire for a child and mate. She had been there for him, as he was now here for her.

“You have loved him for so long Takara, its alright to feel these emotions,” her brother assured her, “and its okay to mourn what you had.”

Her tears welled again and she cried once more into his shoulder, before long the tears subsided and she found she had curled up into his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, their tails entwined.

She stayed there, not moving, just breathing and skirting the edges of an exhausted sleep, they were silent, even the sounds of the feast had been silenced as the ward Takahiro set gave them privacy. 

She was thankful for it.

A knock on the screen sounded and still she didn’t move, not caring who in the clan would see her this way, but as Takahiro called for the one to enter, she caught the scent of mountain storms and the sweet scent of the rain, her heart clenched at the smell.

“I didn’t know what else to do Takahiro,” Hibiki said softly, her hand clutched tighter on Takahiro’s haori, her claws piercing the silk by accident.

“You did the right thing Hibiki in calling me, thank you.”

“I’m leaving, I don’t think I should be around for awhile.”Her heart both clenched at the idea of not having him here and rejoiced because the one who had hurt her was leaving, it was so confusing she thought tiredly.

“Thats for the best, send all your dealings to me until Takara is more emotionally stable with you.”

“I’m so sorry for this,” Hibiki said, pain in his voice.

She felt Takahiro rumble a sigh, his breathing steady, as was his heartbeat, but her brother was wise, “Don’t be,” he said, “fate has a plan for both of you, you gave each other the love and support you both needed at the time, but time has moved on and so must you both.Takara will get over this and your friendship will flourish again, of that I have no doubt.”

Her brothers words were not what she wanted to hear, but they were what she _needed_ too, she sighed into him, “he is right Hibiki,” she sad softly barely stirring in Takahiro’s arms, “I need time... and so do you and Sata.”

Hibiki was silent for a minute and then said, “I’ll send communication to Taka-“

“No keep sending it to me, I am the Denka and I will do my duty, send your second if you cannot come yourself.But take the time to get to know Sata and grow in love with her, I truly wish you both the best, but right now... this _hurts_ more than I can bear.”

She was silent as he left and tried to focus on something other than the pain, once more footsteps sounded and then Mitsuo was beside them, he crouched down and looked at her.

Through the ache in her heart she said, “how did he do it? How did he bear the pain?”

Mitsuo sighed, “By focusing on what was important, we had a war to win... and then he decided if he couldn’t have your love than he wanted your happiness.... it was one of the most selfless decisions he had ever made.” He reaches out and touched her cheek, “the pain will abate in time, and you will find something other to focus your love on.When you are able, I must talk to you... I am concerned and need your advice.”

She closed her eyes with a shuddering sigh for him to ask her now meant he really needed her advice, “give me tonight,” she told him he nodded his head

He left then, leaving Takara in the arms of her brother, and for the first time since she was a kit, she fell asleep in those arms... and dreamed of what wasn’t to be.

Chapter Elevem

A surge of power down the clan bonds had Takara scrambling awake in the middle of the night, she had never felt anything like it before in her life and it took a few seconds for her to figure where the hell it was coming from.

She turned to her balcony door and was leaping for them when she heard the yells, “wake the Denka, something is happening at the Mountain.”

There was only one mountain that they would be screaming about, and there was only one person who would rattle the bond like that, she threw her screens open and gulped when she saw the maelstrom that had developed over the mountain summit of the Kuutamo.

“Ohhhh stars,” she breathed, it was a maelstrom of pure power, purple lightning broke the clouds of the storm gathering and lashed at the summit.

She had read of this, a Daitengu was about to arise.

The clan bonds told her who it was, it was Hibiki.

Five thousand years had passed since Sata had come into their lives, five thousand years where a friendship had developed between them, and the love that Hibiki and she had once shared turned back into deep friendship.As she had thought she had indeed enjoyed Sata’s company, as she enjoyed spending time with their three fledglings.

But as she searched the clan bond and felt Hibiki she knew one thing was certain, he wasn’t ready to be a Daitengu, it was a massive surge of pure power that brought a Daitengu into his own and into a change of form.

A great crow as big as a Ha-inu, as fast as a Bakeneko and as deadly as a Kitsune, to become a Daitengu one needed age and experience... Hibiki had experience but he wasn’t old enough to bear the weight of power.Daitengu were always over 70 thousand year, not fifty thousand and one hadn’t arisen in nearly thirty thousand years.

The shoji screen to her rooms were thrown aside and Juno saw her standing watching the Mountain.

“We’re preparing for an attack, what ever their doing we’ll -“

“It’s not an attack, its the Power of a Daitengu rising, shield the Shiro and wait, I’ll be back.”

“You’re going up there?” Juno all but squawked at her, her eyes wide.

“Yes,” she said no more and not even caring that she was still in a sleeping Yukata she leapt off the balcony and called her power to her, taking a form of light orb so she could move fast.

It didn’t take long, she moved faster than she had ever moved before, knowing that time was of an essence.

She landed in front of the Kuutamo Shiro, reforming as she did and found that nearly all the Tengu of her clan had gathered, strong shields were raised and they were staring in wonder and fear at the fearsome storm and the maelstrom of power above them on the summit.

“Denka” called Sata desperately when she saw Takara, and they immediately let her into the shields. Sata was beside herself, and threw herself on her knees in front of Takara, “he’s too young for this, he doesn’t know how to wield that power,” she wept. 

Takara took hold of the shivering female and beckoned Kouga over, “take your mother,” she said to the young male, “be there for her,” he frantically nodded his head, but his eyes kept darting up to the summit, terror and fear in their grey depths..

Takara swallowed and she looked again to the sky, she searched the power and then all but froze... it wasn’t a kitsunes power that was for certain but she had felt this - force beforewhen she had come into her final tail and her power had descended. She bit her lip, she didn’t want to loose Hibiki, ”stay here,” she ordered.

Then Ignoring the cries of dismay and the yells for her to come back she leapt out of the shield and found out why the Shiro was shielded, purple lightning lit the sky and slammed into the ground meters from her, she swore, nastily.Doing the only thing she could she took her true form and leapt towards the summit.

She needed more power than she had ever used before to reach it, but when she landed and took her half-form in front of Hibiki she almost wept at what she saw.

He was too young for this, “Takara,” he mouthed, his eyes glowed purple and the same lines of power surged through him, flowing the lines of veins, blood seeped in rivulets down his cheeks as nose and from his fingernails, it was killing him.

She gripped his face and over the screaming power she yelled at him, “You listen to me and do as I show you.”

With that she leaned in and kissed him, it wasn’t a kiss of passion, it was the simplest way to bring minds together without sharing blood... she didn’t know what would happen if she shared her blood and his at this moment as she had never shared her mind with his before.

Their minds merged and she showed him the Pathways that the power would take, she showed him how to control the vast amount that was suddenly thrust upon him, she showed him how to merge it within the core of him. 

To let it become one within him.

When she had done that she stepped back and knew what ever happened now, it was all down to him.

The lightning slammed around her and she was suddenly very aware that this was a terrifyingly dangerous place to be.

She shielded herself and then left Hibiki there, she got down the summit as quick as she could, dodging lighting and power ridden hail that cracked the ground when it landed as she did.

She hit the ground of the stone courtyard and all but dived back into the shields, she let her people fuss over her and before long the females had gathered around her and she was being carefully undressed and redressed into a Hanfu.But while that was happening she saw that the maelstrom was being controlled, Hibiki was winning.

It took him nearly an hour, but little by little the storm abated and when it finally broke, the whole of the Tengu gathered and the few Kirin and Kitsune that preferred to stay on the mountain cheered.

She let them cheer and then joined them as a screech that echoed through the mountain passes and the Shiro came from the summit and a gigantic black bird took to its wing, purple light erupting around him and trailing behind as he took to the clearing sky. 

“Let word travel on the wind and wing, through fire and through word - A Daitengu has arisen this night, and the Ayakashi celebrate that one of their own has come into his power,” Takara called out and the clan cried out at her words - they would celebrate, and so would she.

And celebrate they did, Takara called in the clan... well nearly all of them, those that needed to guard were on duty but they would have their time to celebrate, she had a feeling this wasn’t going to wind down anytime soon.

As it should be, she was sparing no expense!So with the bonfires lit, the magic of the Kitsune, Tengu and the Kirin floated through the air and the mountain Shiro of the Kuutamo-Ayakashi sang with song and dance. 

She laughed as Hibiki moved her through the dance, spinning her about in the complex movements, she was enjoying herself immensely!

He had come down after trying out his new form, taking to his half form with a flourish that had everyone gasping, the first thing he had done was take his mate in his arms, letting her assure herself he was okay.The congratulations had been plenty and before long he had come before her and bowed, “I owe you my life,” he murmured but it had been heard by nearly all there.

The clan members whispered asking what had she done, but then someone had noticed her power aura wasn’t as strong as Hibiki... it had caused - consternation - she was the Denka, and Hibiki had just surpassed her in power, so why was she still holding the Clan bonds? It should have passed to him.

Takara was so used to hiding her aura and only letting enough show that people wouldn’t question her sighed, and let loose a little more so she once again eclipsed Hibiki.

Everyone had stared... Hibiki though had a slight smile on his lips, Takara had shrugged her shoulders at her clan, “there is more to me than meets the eye Ayakashi,” she had murmured and they realised what she meant, those who were clever and cunning often hid their power aura so others underestimated them.She looked at the sky, the lightening dawn was beautiful, “A celebration I think, here, where all the clan can gather...”

They cheered at her words but she could see it hadn’t taken their minds off her, oh well, they would talk amongst themselves and look at her curiously over the next few months, wondering just how powerful she was and then it would all blow over.

And now as the dance wound down and her people started yet another song, she waved off one of her Kitsune guards who had come for a dance and begged off to rest, she had been dancing solidly for close to two hours.“When next I take the floor Sawao, seek me out and I will dance with you,” she told him, he bowed with a grin.

“I will hold you to it Denka,” she laughed and walked away thankful for the bamboo cup that was given to her, she drank the cold fruit juice and then walked over to where her dais had been erected. 

Hibiki stopped her, “a word Denka?” He asked her and she nodded her head, taking his arm and letting him lead her up the stone steps to the Shiro that had stood firm for over forty thousand years... a firm testament to the Kuutamo, he led her through it and our the back to the garden and the mountain stream, there he put a bubble of power about them so no one would be able to hear them.

She turned to him and looked him over, he was tired, she could tell it immediately but she knew him, he would stand tall even to the point of exhaustion.She reached out and gently touched the red mark in the center of his forehead, it had blossomed into a star and each point stretched out in a line for a few millimeters.

“I did not know that this as the mark of a Diatengu,” she said to him, he smiled and reached up to touch it as well, their fingers brushing.

“Yes, a mark for all the world to see, unlike you.”

“And what did you see Hibiki?” she asked gently, but already knowing.

He looked at her, awe written all over him, “when you merged our minds to save me I saw everything about you. Your power eclipses anything I have ever felt by any youkai, you have the power to rule the empire and if what I felt and saw was real, you maybe a match for Akihito, he’s ruled the west for ten thousand years and shows no sign of madness.I think you have the power to over come the Madnesses call.”

She sighed, deeply.She had a feeling this conversation was going to happen, there was only one other person in Nihvon who knew her level of power.“I don’t want to rule an Empire Hibiki, I have no desire to... and the only way I ever will is if I’m forced too.”

He was silent, searching her, and then he nodded, “I understand, you have never wanted power... you are a contradiction for a Kitsune, most want it, search for and die because of it.”

Takara nodded her head, “a failing of my race,” she murmured.

They turned to the sound of running footsteps and Kouga dashed out of the Shiro, skidding on the floor tiles as he did, “Oto-san, Denka, the Emperor has crossed the borders, the scouts say he’s coming with an entourage.”

Takara and Hibiki both stared at the young adult male, Hibiki’s eldest child, it was Takara who so succinctly put their feelings into words.

“ _Kuso_ ” she hissed.

Hibiki looked at her as if she’d grown two heads, Takara so very rarely swore, had been smacked over the head a thousand times for it by her grandfather and now hated it, seeing it as a slight loss of control. A simple fact known by all was that if she ever did you knew she was profoundly unhappy.And she’d done it twice in the last day she reflected with an internal grimace, what a lack of control.

“He’s unannounced so he can’t be expecting a welcome fit for an Emperor,” Hibiki said, as Takara started walking back to the feast, fast.

“He’s coming because a Daitengu rose to power and he’s concerned what it means for his fledgling power base.” Takara said back, Emperor Takafumi of the Takada no Aru had come to power as Seji and Mitsuo had predicted... just four hundred years ago, the South was still reeling over the bloody transition and the War with the North that had followed. 

As one of the large territory holders in the North Takara had been thrust into the middle of it all, and her clan had risen to the occasion.It was sheer dumb luck that the Emperor of the North had died in battle and the Northern Empire had suddenly devolved into infighting as the Ryujinn of the North fought for the Land Bonds.

Takafumi had claimed more land for the South but it would be short lived, war would strike again when the North wanted it back.

She all but ran our the Shiro entrance to see that Sata had everything well I had, calling up for more wine and Sake, more food from the kitchens and her clan, most half drunk were actually preparing the area for the Emperor.

It really was as Hibiki had said, he couldn’t be expecting anything more than what he got.But then again this particular Emperor was not Shimaguchi or Judido who came before him, this one was power hungry. 

Power hungry and Takara had a feeling Takafumi held his honour cheaply.

Judido had slain Shimaguchi when the madness had finally descended, but he had held off for as long as he could because he had admired his Emperor.He had chosen to rule the way Shimaguchi had started to rule in the last three hundred years of his reign when he had ruled with all the youkai in mind not just the Kitsune.

And the empire had flourished under his rule for nearly four thousand years, until Takafumi had challenged him and won. 

Little by little he was eroding away at the policies and procedures that the last three Emperor had put into place and the peace that had been for 15000 years was gone.

She looked up and saw the Imperial Entourage, they were near, she turned to Hibiki, “the cloth of gold with the kitsune dancing - the wall art you were going to give me.” She hated to ask for it but they still needed a gift for the Emperor.

He grimaced and then nodded his head, “it would make a fine gift,” he sent for it and her people took positions among the Shiro and its surrounds, they waited.

Takafumi landed in all his Imperial Glory, the Takada no Aru colours of green, black and gold being his preferred colours, the pennants flying with the new and ‘improved’ imperial crest.The Kitsune accompanying him all had the regal sneer that many of the nobles had and Takara watched them look around with curiosity and disdain... this was going to be fun, Takara thought sarcastically.

“Ayakashi Denka, we decided to come and render our congratulations personally,” Takafumi declared after Takara and her people got to their knees in front of him.

She stayed there and waited, “oh I forgot, stand all of you and let me meet this new Daitengu.”

Forgot? She thought incredulously, more like a show of his authority she rose gracefully and said “our humblest thanks Heika for this unexpected visit. Hibiki-Kakka,” she gestured to Hibiki who stepped down beside her, boing low to Emperor Takafumi, “a Daitengu is a celebration to all of us, his strength is the clans and the clan is his strength.

Takafumi gave her a false smile, “how correct you put it Takara... Denka, and my congratulations on reaching this incredible milestone of your race Hibiki-Kakka, my Tengu advisors tell me a Daitengu rises when their experience outgrows their power, and they finally can take the Tengu final form.I did not realise you were so old.”

Hibiki bowed again, “my thanks Heika, but I’m not that old I’m only fifty thousand years, I’ll have to check with the Temple of the Sky but I believe I’m the youngest to ever have the power of a Daitengu descend on them, and survive.”

Takara saw Takafumi blink in shock, and he clearly didn’t know what to say, she stepped up to Hibiki, “Heika, please join us in celebrating Hibiki’s momentous accomplishment,” she said gently, sweetly to him, “the journey from the Capital is long and dusty,”

“Oh ... I was at the Yasouzu Shiro, but your correct, is was a dusty journey, I haven’t been to your lands and had to use fire to the Shiwatawa lands then travel over sky...we will join you.”

He offered her his arm and she took it, had no choice too, but she did shift her tails when one of his own stroked against hers, how dare he she thought in anger, she hadn’t given him permission to stroke her tails!

But to keep the peace and ensure their safety, she escorted him to the dais and to were Sata had placed another cushion and table, one fit for an Emperor.

He gestured to the group who came with him and the feast which had be full of fun and merry making suddenly became stilted and cold.And the Kitsune who came with the Emperor called for the Tengu to serve them, Sata though waved Takara down when she stiffened and she and a group of female Tengu did just that.

She gritted her teeth at the insult done to her people, trying to figure out what she could do without challenging the male beside her.

Takafumi though called for her to serve him, so with a bite to her tongue and a vicious smile she did, pouring him his sake and letting him chat over her to Hibiki.

after one shocked look form Hibiki, the Tengu spoke to the Emperor answering his questions for nearly half an hour, and ignoring the not so subtle insults, he called for the gift to be presented, after the latest jab at his wings.

Takafumi was ecstatic with it, jumping up and hauling Takara with him as he went to inspect it.And it was truly an incredible work of art, the hours of love and attention were evident in every stitch and every colour chosen.She held her emotions in check though hurting for the Tengu who had done the work, yes it was astonishingly beautiful but it hadn’t been for him it had been for her.

The Emperor turned to her then, “I think it will do well in your quarters, my dear.”

The silence was absolute, and Takara tried to figure out what the hell he meant ... when it came to her as if she been hit upside the head by a Lurion’s spiked tail. 

“Quarters Heika?” She asked, hoping that he didn’t say the Harem

“Yes... I’m most pleased with your service and I will take you as my concubine.”

She was silent... as her people tried not to gape at the Emperor, Takafumi stared at her, a smug half smile on his lips and a note of victory in his eyes.

“I am aware of the great honour you do me Heika but must decline the offer, My duties as the Denka wouldn’t allow me to serve the imperial bedchamber,” she said to him coldly, she was a Denka, she could say no to an invitation, but he hadn’t worded it as such, it had sounded like an order... and if it was, it was against the Code of Honour that an Emperor was held to.

“I wasn’t asking my dear,” he said to her gently, she thought furiously, he had no honour!! And Takara knew she was walking on dangerous territory.

There was no way she was going to accept, she’d kill him before she would allow him to touch her.So she gave him a grim smile, “the only way you will ever make me submit to your touch heika, is by forcing me too.”

Submission, the very word was galling, but mating was about the female submitting to a more powerful male, unless the bond was true and their powers equal and therefore not likely to grate against each other. 

He laughed at her, his gaze vicious, cruel and amused, “I didn’t ask you to be my mate Takara of the Ayakashi, you’re beneath me, I want you as my concubine... and as a suggestion my dear....think before you make an enemy of me, I do you a great honour.”

Her people looked grim and she could see the shifting of those who followed the warriors path, they were gearing up for a fight, they had her back and whatever she decided they would follow. The Emperor though had noticed, it was the look of pure satisfaction in his pale amber eyes that told her everything she needed to know.This was a trap, if her people attacked he had every recourse to call on the clans to destroy her, if she declined, he would have indeed become her enemy and he had the imperial clout to make her life hell with no one saying a thing, but the ramifications of her declining were huge, no clan would deny the Emperor. 

Takafumi had taken off the Takada no Aru’s urban mask.

And if she agreed... he’d make her life miserable, this was revenge for her declining those commissions, Takamisu had been patiently waiting to ruin her.... what to do? And then it came to her...

So she smiled, coldly but then at his narrowed eyed look she turned it vapid... “no Heika” she said simply.

“No? You’re saying no!” He said stridently, and in surprise.

Her smile stayed the same and she said with a false sweetness, “I’d kill you before I let you cover me or die trying.”

The kitsune with him surged to their feet and the females serving them moved away letting the warriors who had been stirring protect them.

She gestured to them, her hand giving a slight wave, telling them not to do anything, and she continued speaking in that’s same false tone, “it’s a female kitsunes instinct Heika, I can’t let a male such as you cover me, I’m afraid I would try to gut you,” and it was truth, and it was a very valid reason, one that a female could use in a moment like this to a male with little reprisal. She suddenly gasped and she bowed, “oh Heika, I just realised how my words sounded like a threat, forgive me, while I must thank you for your... generous offer I will decline it,“ she rose to him and saw him grit his teeth.

“I suppose a female who only takes other races to her bed would find it hard with her own kind,” he said at her with a sharp bite, “but your power won’t find mine a threat.“

“Heika, there’s a very good reason why I have few lovers among the Kitsune but please” she said a she gestured to the tables and the feast before them, “ please Heika, drink, eat.. celebrate with us, we are after all here for Hibiki’s rise to power.Oh and you haven’t seen him take his form yet, you simply must, it is astounding.”

She gestured to hibiki and the Emperor blinked a couple of times unable to find his feet through her onslaught of words, her tengu though bowed low and with a powerful beat of those beautiful wings took the the sky, flying higher and then changing form into the great Daitengu he was.While he certainly looked imposing in that form, his talons sharp as any kitsune a claws, it was the rush of purple power that exploded about him that she was after. 

For while he wasn’t as strong as the Emperor, he was more powerful than many of the Kitsune here and closer than the many of the entourage liked, and Takafumi for all him strength and power was a coward.He hid behind others and fought from afar, how he had managed to kill Judido she had no idea.

He looked up at Hibiki askance, then looked at her, eyes wide, “you’re the Denka,” he said to her.

Now he got it she thought, she let the vapid look leave her, “yes Heika”

“And you’re more powerful than him?”

“Yes Heika I am... as I said, I’m afraid I would try and gut you if you came at me, I’m a female who chooses her partners because their power doesn’t threaten mine, and while I am no where near your league... I am still afraid of the consequences.”

It wasn’t a lie, she wasn’t anywhere near his league, she was so much more... but it mollified him to hear what he wanted to hear in her words.Hibiki let loose a screech that had the fur of the Emperor and his kitsune guard rise in a subconscious reaction to its power. 

He wasn’t happy at all, the scent of anger a subtle sour note in the air, he should be hiding his scent and yet he was either too arrogant too or didn’t care who knew his emotions. But her gaze drew upwards and she frowned, focusing on another band of kitsune in the sky, coming from her Shiro, dressed in red and gold. 

The Morihira.

“Sata,” she called, “I believe the Morihira Denka has arrived.”

Takafumi started and then looked where she was looking, the ten Kitsune in their true forms were a sight behold as they they came to land, taking their half forms as they did.

The Clan Denka swept up to them, his attendants close behind, the took to their knees in front of Takafumi.

“Morihira Denka, we didn’t expect you here,”

Mitsuo rose to his feet, and out of habit Takara looked him over, ensuring he was alright, he looked well, solid and firm... an unmoving rock, he looked like a Denka.

“Heika, I wished to give my congratulations to Hibiki, I’ve known him for a long time and this is truly a momentous occasion.”

“I see, so you too are a lover of the Tengu,” he sneered and Takara froze... what was that supposed to mean, she thought.

“I think we have celebrated enough Denka, my people and I will leave.”

He nodded his head at her and Takara took to her knees, bowing low, her people and the Morihirafollowing her lead as the Emperor turned and with his people left, as abruptly as they had come.

Takara stood back up and stared at the small retreating group as her people came to their feet and started taking among themselves.

Hibiki came into land taking his half form as he did, “Well that went well,” he said sarcastically as his mate hurried to his side, he held out an arm for her to come under and she did so, obviously finding comfort in his embrace.

Mitsou watched the Emperor then turned to her, “what did you do to piss him off?”

She looked at her dearest friend, “I wouldn’t bend over for him,” she all but snarled, at his scowl she felt vindicated, Mitsuo shook his head in anger.He had taken over the Morihira nearly five thousand years ago, after speaking to her a few days after Hibiki had found Santa he told her he needed to take over the clan.She hadn’t been surprised, he had alway been good at ferreting our information, the rumours and the whispers had reached him of the clan being on the edge of a break down. He had managed to pick up the shattered pieces of himself in three years and after a very short and very bloody takeover from Krudama he had rejoined the Morihira as its Denka.

He had had much to do in reestablishing the clan and his peoples confidence in him, but now the man who stood before her was far more like the Mitsou of old, just far more introspective and a lot less teasing.

“You and I are going to talk about an alliance,” he suddenly said to her and she stopped herself form gaping.

An alliance with one of the great clans? The advantages were all for her and barely any for him so she wanted to know why he was doing this, but before she could asked she scented the air, the scent of paper and ink, cherry wood and satsuma blossoms and she waited as Takahiro stepped beside her.

“When did you arrive?” She hadn’t felt him, or smelt him so she was curious as to how long he had hidden himself.

“Not long after _he_ arrived,” he stepped to face her and she did the same, no words were needed between them, he was worried and so was she.

She had made an enemy of the Emperor, and while Takafumi couldn’t move against her openly because she had done nothing to warrant such displeasure from him, he could still move against her unseen.

This wasn’t the safest of places to be in right now and the clan knew it, she could feel their upset and discordant feelings in the bonds.

“Hear me,” she said, her voice carrying and everyone stopped their talking their faces grim, “we do as we always do, protect the clan and guard those who cannot guard themselves.Let me worry about the Emperor, that is my duty.”

“You did well Denka, we’ve got your back,” called Juno, her voice firm and her yellow eyes grim with anger, they were all angry but not at her.They were angry at Takafumi’s insult to her and them.

She nodded her head, “I hear you and I thank you, we carry out our duties to the land and to each other, we give him no reason.”

They heard her message and agreed so she smiled at them, letting the tension of the last hour go, “and now lets not dwell on others but on the Clan and its latest growth in power, for every step we take together only makes us stronger.Let us celebrate truly with no mind for what the future brings, because together we can overcome much... we are the Ayakashi, we are strong because we grow together, we are powerful because we share our knowledge with each other.We are unlike any clan in the South, we are unique and those qualities make us who we are.”

Mitsuo nodded his head to her, respect in his eyes... and she smiled as her people cheered, clapping at her words and she spread her hands indicating that she was done, the clan were gathering she thought with a smile at them all, but her eyes went to the sky, tracking the small dot that was the Emperor.

Times were changing... their kind did not do well with change, but she would lead her clan through it in honour, for she was the Ayakashi.

And she would do as she needed to ensure her people were safe.


	10. Goodness Gracious... Great Balls of -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emhyr and Geralt are having a month off in the city of Beauclair... shenanigans start. Where a painting brings them closer together and a statues reputation isn’t to be trifled with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones for Dhel Glore, whose adventures through Blood and Wine I’ve been following on Twitter. A conversation about the increased Vigour after Geralts fondling of Sir Reginald created this little one shot. Enjoy 😉

Goodness Gracious... Great Balls of -

To the Toussaintois of Beauclair they were known as the most ‘valuable of jewels’, they were withouta doubt... impressive and if history could be believed ‘it’ had been certified and authenticated as the real deal.In other words Emhyr was looking at the set of stone balls and its attached cock of Sir Reginald d’Aubry.

Dubiously... for the other part of the legend was that whoever stroked the set attached to the statue was blessed with added virility, what idiocy he thought.

He listened as the curator of this... _exhibition_ and it really was an exhibition, babbled nervously about the _attributes_ of the dead Sir Reginald and the rather grand mythos of his life and conquests, for it was said he had many.

He shot a side long look at his cousin Endramene who looked blandly at the statue and listened as the curator waffled on.The fellow then declared in a ringing voice that all who touched the _attributes_ of the statue was blessed with vigour and asked both Duke and Emperor Emeritus to stroke the statue.

Both Duke and Emperor Emeritus declined the ah, _honour._

The poor curator, one Roland de Flakfizer deflated, he had obviously been hoping that they would, it would certainly have been an extra selling point that an Emperor and a Duke had stroke the granite _attributes_ of Sir Reginald d’Aubry.

“Thats a pity, even the Great Sir Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf has stroke the honoured balls of our beloved knight of Toussaint,” the man said sadly

Say what now, thought Emhyr as he blinked at that pronouncement and ignored Endramene as his cousin coughed to hide a laugh.

“Did he now,” murmured Emhyr blandly, and wanted nothing more but to laugh his head off at the thought of his husband fondling the stone cock of the statue in front of him.

“Oh, yes your majesty he did, when he was on the contract with he beast of Beauclair, he help me out when some dirty scoundrel stole Sir Reginald’s attributes... he found them and brought them back for the glory of the city.”

Emhyr found it incredibly hard not to smile, or laugh... he really wanted to laugh, but he merely said as disinterestedly as possible, “I must ask his Grace for the story of how he uh,” he cleared his throat, unable to quite believe what he was saying, “ how he rescued Sir Reginald’s stone _attributes.”_

Endramene nodded, “it would be interesting to hear,” he said to Emhyr as politely as he could and the two of them thanked the curator and wandered back away from the statue.

Emhyr was touring the sights of the City with his cousin, it wasn’t the first time he had traversed the city, but it was the first time he had seen the statue.It certainly hadn’t been on his list of ‘must see’ but Endramene had taken him on the tour of his city so he hadn’tchosen the sights.Geralt had gone back to Corvo Bianco to ensure that the refurbishment of the manor, which was supposed to have been finished last week went smoothly. 

Emhyr, Geralt and the two young teenagers in their care had arrived two days ago, Marlene and Barnabas-Basil hadn’t been able to accomplish the refurbishment on time due to the hold up in the rebuild of the manor.

Since there were no beds for them in Corvo, they were staying in the palace and if all went to plan, they would be removing to the vineyard today.

Maybe if he showed himself it might harry the workers along he pondered, while he enjoyed the life of the city, he was looking forward to a month of nothing but good wine, excellent food and lazy days. “Next stop...“ he asked his cousin who hnnned.

“It’s almost lunch, how about we stop at the Pheasantry for a bite to eat and a drink,” he gave Emhyr a smirk, “or we can go to Corvo and ask a certain witcher for his version of the events.”

Emhyr was tempted too, but decided that it would be highly entertaining to ask Geralt when he was least suspecting it. He shook his head and then said, “the Pheasantry sounds like a fine idea,”

There was a certain amount of freedom now in retiring he thought with satisfaction, the ability to move about more freely being one of them, the two of them ambled along with their small honour guard behind them.

In the three years since Endramene had become the Duke of Toussaint he had made incredible inroads with the Duchy, it was thriving.It was interesting to see this side of life he mused as he walked along the roads and alleys of thriving shops and businesses, watching people bustle about their lives.It had always stopped when he had rode past, banners flapping in the wind and people stopping to watch the Emperor ride by.

Now he wasn’t as recognised as well as before, at the moment people recognised their Duke, calling greetings to him and offers to come taste their wares.Some however did recognise him, but the furore of the past was muted.

He enjoyed it, he nodded his head to one brave lass who had recognised him and accepted an apple she had present to him and Endremene witha thanks.As he crunched in to it he ignored Endremene’s tease “are you sure you don’t want it tasted?” And then stopped to look at the square they had walked into.

So much life, happiness and joy.

He could taste it in the air, hear it on the wind, musicians played and couples danced, and people were generally enjoying themselves.It was a marked contrast form before.

“You’ve done well in the last few years,” he said to Endremene.

“It wasn’t that hard really,” Endremene said to him, “the people were desperate for someone to bring their lives back that they were happy to conform.And now - with taxes eased, commerce and security restored and of course a booming economy life has returned to normal.”

Emhyr nodded, “I knew I had chosen the right man for the job,” he murmured and stopped suddenly as something caught his attention, a painter had set up shop in the square.

His work was good, it wasn’t in anyway in van der Knoobs or van Roghs quality but it was decent as they come, but what had his attention was a portrait of a naked white haired warrior sitting astride his steed, sword held high.He walked over to it... yes he thought shocked, his eyes hadn’t deceived him, it was Geralt.

Endremene had followed and Emhyr heard him choke back a gasp at the subject in the painting.

The painter had seen that his work was being admired and bustled over, Emhyr turned to him, “how did this come to be painted?” he asked the man before he could get a word of greeting in.

The old painter beamed at him, “ahh our glorious saviour, Sir Geralt of Rivia, such a study! He agreed to the sitting as a model, such an exciting adventure, we were in the middle of one of my finest works and a griffin attacked us! Of course a witcher with his reputation made short work of the creature and I had to immortalise him in canvas.”

Emhyr half listened as the painter rambled on about how glorious it was to watch Geralt in action, he was trying to sort out what he was feeling. Shock that his husband who was rather reserved and dignified when it came to his person had consented to a portrait like this, it told him he must have needed the coin.He was upset that Geralt had to lower his exacting standards in doing so, Geralt would be mortified to think that this was still on sale.

“I’ll take it,” he said, “have it delivered to the Palace,” he reached into his pouch and pulled out the ornate gold disk stamped with the golden sun and his personal insignia and handed it to the man.The painters eyes almost popped out of his head at the sight of it, everyone knew what it was, an Imperial disk, given to exchange for payment on delivery of goods for a member of the Imperial Family.

Emhyr turned on his heel, he was suddenly not in the mood to eat, he wanted to see Geralt, ensure that he was well.And assure himself that Geralt never wanted for anything ever again.

He called for Groer to get the horses, and with Endremene hurrying after them, “I take it were done for the day” his cousin said.

“Yes, I wish to go to Corvo Bianco now.”

“I’ll arrange an escort, and I’ll have the painting delivered to you at Corvo, do you want the children sent as well?”

“The children went with Geralt, but thank you, I’ll see what Geralt wants done with it... I am angry that he had to lower his standards to ensure he had coin.”

“I understand, it was a shock to see him thus.Don’t be angry at him,” his cousin warned him gently.

Emhyr stopped, “I would never be angry at Geralt for that, he’s a survivor, he’s been trained to survive at all cost.” He said back to him, a little harshly, but he understood why Endremene had thought to warn him, he had a reputation with his lovers, he demanded privacy of them.But Geralt wasn’t his lover... he was his husband, he just wish he had told Emhyr that he had been forced to do this.

Emhyr and eight of his guard rode into the beautiful court yard of Corvo Bianco,The ride had been a breath of fresh air, the sun high and warm and the sights of the dukedom preparing for the harvest picturesque, it had cleared his head and mind.

The work done on the grounds and the new manor had been Geralts idea, and with his own coin.The old manor had been rebuilt into a four bedroom stone palazzo that was in harmony with its elegant surroundings.It wasn’t large, but the terraces were and in time with the flowering vines and wisteria that were planted, it would be a beautiful place to spend a few months of the year in.

The work on the courtyard that had been done four years previously now had a wonderful growth of ivy and roses about it, the fountain set into the sandstone wall bubbled along happi - wait, was that a statue of Sir Reginald d’Aubry?

He got down off his horse, his eyes fixed on the statue as Baldwin ran up to him and took the reigns,.

“I’ll take him”, he said with a grin and took Emhyrs horse from him, Emhyr murmured his thanks to his ward and walked up to the statue, yes it very much was a replica statue of d’Aubry, he wondered what on earth induced Geralt to buy the thing.

He couldn’t help though but glance at the rather unimpressive attributes that this one had... somethings never scaled to size well.

He walked up the stairs and skirted round the large pile of furniture that was being hauled into the building, and he could hear the hammers fall as they put the grand pieces together.The entryway was done, so was the library and study and the dinning area, the noise was coming from above so he assumed the bedrooms were being worked on.

He walked over to the doors of the large library and heard Geralt’s raised voice, “Marlene there is no way in hell I’m going to have that painting on the wall, how the hell did you even find it?”

“I found it buried in the cellar behind some barrels of Red,” Marlene de Trastemara said back to Geralt, “if you didn’t want it found you should have burned it, besides it works well with the room.”

“Works well?I’m not having my naked ass sitting above the damn fire place, besides I paid a thousand crowns for it of course I’m not burning it,” Geralt all but whined, Emhyr knew Geralt was a hoarding magpie but the topic heightened his curiosity and he opened the door to see why.

Geralt was standing on a low table while he was trying to pull down a painting, Marlene was next to him hands on hips obviously berating him for doing so.

“You put the refurbishment in my hands young man, and I say that the painting needs to stay,” she gripped Geralt by the seat of his pants and yanked him back down.For an old woman she retained some serious strength and Geralt wasn’t expecting it. The painting stayed while he was now off the table and the little housekeeper manhandled the table back into position, dusting it off from Geralts’ boot prints and tsking at it as she did.

Emhyr could now see the painting that had Geralt flapping about, he could have sworn he had just purchased it, Geralt on a white charger, sword held aloft, and as naked as the day he was born.

“Papa, you came,” Elka said from behind him and he turned just as she squeezed past him, kissing his cheek as she did, then she saw the painting on the mantle.

“Da?” She asked innocently, “Is that you?”

Emhyr cleared his throat to stop a laugh from bursting out as Geralt went bright red, Oh dear, he thought, Geralt though looked back at her in consternation and said.

“No sweetest.”

“It looks an awful lot like you,” Elka said slyly.

Geralt growled a little, “Fine it was me... but I was dressed when the portrait was done, the bast- painter who paid me six hundred to model then charged me a thousand crowns to ensure no one saw me stiting buck naked on a horse...”. Emhyrs heard him mutter the word ‘prick’

“Ahh so its an example of creative works of fictions,“ she said and then stepped up to study it, she shook her head, “thats not a swordsman's form.” 

Emhyr came and looked with her and now that he wasn’t looking at it in shock saw immediately their daughter was right, the torso and body weren’t Geralt.He knew his husbands body better than he knew his own, and the unblemished pale skin and off musculature was certainly not Geralts.

He gave a sigh of relief.

So that was the story, he thought, Geralt hadn’t needed to model naked for money, he looked at Marlene as she bustled about the room, “Marlene, it does suit the room but Geralt is never going to relax in it if the portrait is hanging there.”

She paused in moving an arrangement of flowers from one side table to another, then pursed her lips thinking, she nodded her head, “You’re right sire, I’ll have it removed, we have your portrait around somewhere, I’ll have that hung instead.”

Emhyr grimaced, “no, I’ll have one of our Empress brought in,” it wasn’t the official portrait of Ciri done for the public, but it was a wonderful portrait of her in her imperial raiments standing in front of her throne, commissioned for those with the money to pay for it.

Marlene nodded her approval and then with a slight curtsy left the room, as she did she asked Elka to come with her as they had another room to right. Geralt was slightly scowling after her though and sighed when the door shut, “Save her backside and she listens to you over me,” he muttered without any heat and Emhyr smiled, prowled over to him and kissed him.

“You just have to know how to speak in noble to her, and besides I have plans for that portrait,” he said to Geralt, a wicked gleam in his eyes. He was going to hang it back in the palace, in his room of sensual delights... maybe he could get Geralt to sit for a more accurate portrait.

“I’m burning it” Geralt growled, and Emhyr saw he was quite serious.

He raised an eyebrow, “But it cost you a thousand crowns,” he reminded Geralt.

“Don’t care now.”

Emhyr smirked, “Burn it then, I bought the other one.”

Geralt suddenly levelled intense amber eyes at him, they narrowed, “you what?”

“The painter in the square, I bought the other portrait he did.”

Geralt was silent, “right,” he suddenly declared, walking to the door and Emhyr saw him grab a steel blade off the rack as he walked by it, “be back soon my heart, I have a painter to kill, I bought that damn thing so I could control who sees it and the bastard made copies.... I’m going to kill him as dead as that fucking griffin”

“Geralt,” Emhyr said, Geralt stopped and turned back, the fire in his eyes a golden fury that Emhyr had never seen levelled at him before.Geralt was truly angry over this, and he had every right to be, seeing Geralt as angry as he was, made Emhyr angry for him... and when Emhyr was angry, nations trembled.

He gave Geralt a vicious smile and saw his beloved witchers eyes widen in alarm, “Allow me to deal with it, you needn't worry about sullying your blade or your reputation.”

“What do you mean?” The fury dissipating from Geralts eyes and he looked at Emhyr in all seriousness.

“I mean the painter has been making copies of your portrait and selling them, obviously capitalising on your fame... you are the Duke of Rowan married to the Emperor Emeritus, there are several laws he’s broken and one of them involves beheading.”

—— —- ——

Geralt paused as Emhyrs words sank in, his anger dissipating, he didn’t want the man dead, that had been an empty threat, but he was damn well going to make certain that the painter got it in his paint addled mind never to paint Geralt again... ever.

But Emhyr wasn’t threatening he was promising, “I wasn’t going to kill him,” he muttered and put the sword down.

“If you don’t want him dead thenI won’t order his execution, but I will ensure that he understands that I am very unhappy over this issue. I am assuming you never gave him permission to make copies?”

“Nope, I never signed anything.”

“Then he’s distributing portraits of a member of the imperial family that are not sanctioned by the individual.”

Geralt grinned his heart lightening at Emhyrs words, Emhyr had his back, gods he loved his husband when he got all defensive about him.Although Emhyr was more in attack at all cost mode at the moment.

“Broken fingers should get it though his skull that selling portraits of my husband was a bad career move... just how many has he copied and sold? How many are out there?”

That thought made Geralts blood pressure increase, he hadn’t considered that, he took hold of the sword again “lets find out,” he said as he swung it onto his back and buckled it over the set of light leathers he was wearing.

Emhyr followed him and within ten minutes they were out on the road with the guards struggling to keep up, he didn’t take them over the roads to Beauclair, he took them over fields and the back-trails, they arrived in thirty minutes, not the usual hour it would take.

He didn’t stop to stable the horse given him, just casually rode past into the city itself, Emhyr and the eight guard still coming after him, he arrived in the square and jumped off the horse, saw the bloody painter with his paintings, and foremost... a portrait of his naked ass on a white horse.

The painter saw him coming and his eyes widened in alarm, they almost bugged out of his head when he saw Emhyr coming up behind Geralt.

“Now,” Geralt growled as he looked at the painter and cracked his knuckles, “how many of those things have you sold?”

“Sir Geralt -“

“Your Grace,” Geralt replied for once happily declaring his actual title to the world, “my title is His Grace, Geralt of Rowan, Duke of Rowan, husband of the Emperor Emeritus of Nilfgaard... I don’t need to tell you now just how much trouble you’re in selling those things do I?”

He gaped at Geralt who stood there knowing his eyes were lightly shining in the light of the sun, a reaction when he had activated a mutation to make himself look scarier, he looked at the painting in question and growled.He didn’t think, he flicked an igni sign at the painting and was very happy to see the thing burst into flames, he nodded his head in satisfaction.

As flames licked along the oil painting he looked back at the sweating painter, “I’m certain that I never gave you permission too replicate that painting, so tell me how many you’ve sold or I swear I will shove this blade in it’s sheath so far up your fucking ass you’ll be tasting steel for weeks.”

“Beloved,” Emhyr said firmly and Geralt heard him swing off his horse, by now the entire square had quietened down at their arrival, the music had stopped as people came to realise something was happening, “allow me to handle this,” Emhyr declared.

Geralt narrowed his eyes at the painter, “fine you can deal with the Emperor Emeritus, I’m going over there for a stiff drink and you had better give him a damn account of everyone you sold that fucking thing too.”

He did just that, prowled over to where a bar was set up, he didn’t even need to ask for a drink, the young lass poured him a shot of something strong as he lent up against the counter, her eyes wide.

Geralt turned to see Emhyr standing there, ringed by the black clad members of his personal guard, his husband was casually pulling off his black leather gloves as he very disdainfully looked the man over.

And the silence in the square grew louder.

“I bought that painting thinking my husband had had to model it in need of coin in a period in his life when he wasn’t by my side, I bought it thinking it was the only one in existence.Imagine my surprise when I found out that it’s a copy, the original of which my husband had already bought.I am unamused that you’ve taken to painting copies of a member of the imperial family, copies that are untruthful as he was fully dressed in the sitting and,” Emhyr paused, his eyes narrowing in anger, “Illegal as he gave no permission for that painting to be replicated.In accordance with Imperial Law, of which the Duchy is required to follow, only official portraiture of a member of the Imperial Family is allowed to be painted.The crime is considered serious, of which two punishments are applicable, one is the breaking of your fingers, the second is beheading. So tell me, which do you think I should order for the unfaithful naked rendering of my husband?”

Geralt heard the female barkeep sigh and mutter, “I told that idiot he was going to regret painting those portraits.”

He picked up the drink and knocked it back, she poured him another, he reached for his coin pouch to pay for it.She shook her head at him and he grinned, pulling out a small handful of crowns and putting them down, “I pay my way lass,” he told her and then knocked back the drink again.

She gave him a shy smiled and when she went to pour him another he held his hand over it to stop her, “he must love you very much,” she whispered to him as they watched the painter drop to his knees begging for forgiveness.

Geralt knew the smile he gave her was goofy, “yeah, he does.”

The man in question was still glowering at the painter, and then said quite firmly and very coldly, that he wanted a list of every person he had sold a copy too, if he had the list in the next ten minutes the man wouldn’t loose his head.

There was a time when it would have been off with his head, and damn the fact there were children watching, Emhyr had come far thought Geralt with pride.Although he was very much aware that Emhyr would enact a punishment, the ducal guard had been attracted to the attention and came abreast of the situation.

Emhyr turned to the guard captain and ordered that the painter be taken into custody after the list was given to him, he also said, to Geralts surprise that the matter would be dealt with by the Duke of Beauclair.

Yeah he thought, Emhyr had certainly come a long way from the days where he ruled with an iron fist, there was leniency in there now... not much, but it was there.

The first night in their new manor went swimmingly, the feast Marlene had prepared had been delicious and Geralt had insisted that both Marlene and B.B join them for their evening meal, to him they were family.

The wine flowed freely, the food was incredible and the children were delighted to be here, Baldwin ecstatically happy to be back with Marlene and B.B and telling them all about life in Kaer Morhen.

Emhyr and Geralt watched them both with smiles on their faces and joy in their hearts, as they came to life at Marlenes questioning. The two teens enjoyed the attention from the old woman who ran the manor and its servants. 

Before long, dinner was over, desert had been eaten, and Marlenes Berbecane Pie was in fact the most delicious thing Geralt had ever eaten, period, but it was time for bed.Elka and Baldwin said their goodnight and went off to their rooms, a servant following after them while Marlene and B.B said their own goodbyes and left to their home on the estate.The two weren’t in a relationship, but with Marlene getting older, B.B had taken the older woman into his refurbished house to watch over her and make sure she was okay.The other house had been turned into a sumptuous guest house for people visiting.

Emhyr and Geralt retired for the night, their new bedroom done, the large bed taking up a decent amount of room but it was still a decadent room for the lord of the manor. 

That would be him.

“I have to ask Geralt,” Emhyr said as he sat down in the small little sitting area in the room in the recess of a bay window, “how on earth did you get sucked into being a model for him.”

Geralt nocked back the glass of wine he had just poured himself, he knew this question was coming since that afternoon, he poured another glass and then took both over to Emhyr, he handed one and sat down in the wingback chair .

Emhyr had turned the list over to the Blades with the strict instruction that all copies were to be found and destroyed.Geralt was grateful for Emhyrs handling of it, he also wasn’t looking forward to the report that was going to be sitting on Ciri’s desk about it either.

He could just imagine her reaction to the knowledge there was a portrait of him in the nude, regardless of the fact that it wasn’t his body. “He was gushing about my... attributes, it was meant to be easy money, the next thing I knew I was tangling with a bloody griffin and then... the prick had the painting of me buck naked atop a horse showing to a group of interested people.I wasn’t happy forking out a thousand crowns so no one else would see it.”

Emhyr smirked at the word attributes, the memory from that morning rising to the fore, “ I see, those attributes would be ...?”

“My hair and scar, and my eyes you horny ass.” Geralt said as he saw the look in Emhyrs eyes, he knew that look.He also knew the lust filled smile that followed.He felt his own body respond, guess they were breaking in the new bed tonight he thought with pleasure as he sipped the wine.

“Forgive me,” Emhyr purred,“I couldn’t help but wonder what attributes he was gushing over... considering you have stroke the stone attributes of Sir Reginald d’Aubry.” Geralt choked on the sip and Emhyr continued, “you enjoyed it that much you had to purchase a replica of the statue?”

“It was a gift,” Geralt growled at him, knowing his cheeks were red and Emhyr started chuckling which turned to laughter.

“That curator said you saved the uh stone attributes from a thief - who steals the stone works of a statue?” The laughter was enough to make Geralt pause in his own discomfort and watch, Emhyr had never completely lost it laughing before... now he had.

Geralt smiled, watching as his husbandwas almost brought to tears laughing, it was a beautiful sight, one to remember and he decided to indulge Emhyr so he could watch him laugh some more, so he told him the story.

He told him in such a way the laughter from Emhyr never truly stopped.

“So yes, “he said as he finished off the story, “I stroked the balls of Sir Reginald d’Aubry, purely for science’s sake. As a Witcher of the School of the Wolf I had to see if the effects were a placebo or in fact a well placed curse.”

Emhyr shook his head, still laughing, “is that your excuse?” He asked Geralt.

“It’s a good one... besides, I actually think its a curse - I was infused with a vigorous lust that lasted the next hour... I’m a witcher - I’m a lusty bastard most days but this was insane.”

That was when Emhyr truly lost it, he cried in laughter, as he wiped tears from his eyes Geralt leant forward in his chair, catching Emhyrs almost glowing brown eyes with his own.

“Don’t believe me?” He purred to Emhyr.

Emhyr still grinning in mirth shook his head, “no I don’t, oh I’m sure you felt what you say you felt, but surely it must have been wishful thinking on any males behalf - Geralt who on earth would devise a curse like that?”

Geralt smiled, “then my heart... I’m calling in the debt you owe me.”

Emhyr stopped chuckling and narrowed his eyes, “Oh?” He said and Geralt smiled, sitting back in his chair and adopting the look Emhyr often took when giving someone an ultimatum.

“Yes,” he said, knowing he had the upper hand in all this, “tomorrow, you’re going to stroke the cock of that gods-cursed statue, then you can tell me if what I felt was nothing more than wishful thinking.”With that delivered he saluted Emhyr with his wine and then said, “now lets break that bed in, after today I want to be fucked hard enough that we leave a permanent imprint in the mattress.”

Emhyr his eyes still narrowed at him, a slight blush on his cheeks said, “fine, I’m suddenly in the mood to deliver a punishment anyway.”

Geralt heard him mutter about the gall of having to stroke the stone balls of a dead man and grinned, yeah... Emhyr would get his payback early, and Geralt knew that both now and tomorrow after Emhyr had stroked those stone attributes, he was going to be on the receiving end of another bout of incredible sex from his husband.He’d get Emhyr to admit that that blasted statue was indeed cursed with a spell of sexual vigour if it was the last thing he did in Toussaint.

He was feeling particularly motivated about this... Sir Reginald had a reputation and for some reason Geralt was feeling honour bound to protect that reputation.

After all, when in Beauclair do as the Beaclairois do.

The rumours started the next day, they whispered on the wind through the alleyways and the city - the Emperor Emeritus, Emhyr var Emhyrs, Deithwen Adan yn Carn aep Morvudd, the Relentless had stoked the stone balls of Sir Reginalds Statue.

The curator of the exhibition was ecstatic as the days attendance suddenly tripled in number as many of the citizens flocked to see the statue.

But that wasn’t all the whispers had said, no, what held the attention of nearly all the Beaclarios was the fact that a certain white haired witcher had been dragged, grinning all the way, into the Pheasantry not long after, with the Emperor Emeritus calling for their best room.

The Statues reputation suddenly grew to legendary proportions... some proportions did scale well it seemed, and so did Sir Reginald d’Aubry.s.

The unexpected side effect of Geralt and Emhyrs shenanigans was a sudden surge of tourism to the city of shining sun and wine... a surge that reached the ears of Empress Cirilla var Emreis who was puzzled at the increase of Beaclairs popularity. Was it something that she could utilise for the betterment of sections of her empire? With that question foremost in her mind she commissioned a report to be done on the events unfolding and the prevailing events that governed it.

The report came back fairly quickly.

She sat at her desk which had once been her fathers and read through the report her agents had gathered.

When she got to the part where the rumours had been substantiated by witness accounts she couldn’t help the peels of laughter that followed.

All activity in her office stopped as every aid and minister there stared at their Empress who was suddenly having a fit of the giggles over something she was reading.

“Morvran dearest, do come and see what my fathers have gotten up to this time,” she called to her Emperor consort. He came over to with alacrity and read the report she handed him, his laughter rung through the room and the two of them shared a look of amusement.

“It’s good to see the two of them enjoying their retirement,” he said to her.

“I agree, see if we can schedule a short two day trip to Toussaint, it would be wonderful to spend a few days in their company away from all the ceremony.”

At his warm look of approval Ciri sighed her happiness, it would be good to take the twins away for a surprise trip to see her fathers.She really needed to tell them that their reputations now included the vigour of a certain stone statue, she giggled then picked up another report. 

An Empresses work was never done.


	11. In the night pleasure reigns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt come back from a hunt in the middle of the night waking Emhyr... the tables turn however when Emhyr decides to have a little fun.  
> This is pure fluff and NSFW PWP.
> 
> Pure gratuitous smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for do_androids_dream who gave me a prompt that turned into gratuitous smut.  
> Be warned, this is really just a chapter of sex :)

In the Night Pleasure Reigns.

Geralt flopped into bed with a groan loud enough to wake the dead, although the only one it woke was Emhyr, who startled awake at the ungodly hour and glared at his husband.

Who had just returned it seemed from a three day hunt, the village a days ride out of the valley had called for a problem with a monster they said was killing children.Geralt hadn’t needed to be asked twice, had merely packed his gear and gone into witcher mode, and Emhyr would foot the bill for the contract. As always because his husband refused to work without payment... Emhyr understood, Geralt was a witcher.

Emhyr also hadn’t expected him to return until tomorrow, Geralt though had obviously ridden through the night to get here.

“Not that I am unhappy to see you beloved, but did you have to flop into bed and wake me up?” Grumbled Emhyr as Geralt wiggled to get under the covers.

“Love you too, but be thankful I bathed,” Geralt muttered sleepily as he cocooned himself into the blankets which made Emhyr wonder just what Geralt had been hunting, but a soft snore told him his witcher had fallen asleep. He smiled as he looked down at the white haired head buried next to him in his pillow and wiggled back down to go back to sleep.

Sleep though didn’t come, he was fully awake, he was never able to fall back to sleep after being woken up like that.It usually meant the Emperor was needed,even now a lifetime of habit couldn’t be changed in a few years with that he sighed and sat up he had no idea the time, his time teller was in his office and he didn’t feel like walking the corridors to find out.

He got out of bed and walked over to the library section of their large circular room.He liked the room, large and private, with its own balcony that looked out onto the valley and its sights, he sat down and picked up the book he was reading.An old book from the Library, a journal of one of the first witchers to exist, it was an incredibly interesting read, and he had just come to the part where Takara had come to the valley looking for her friend.Her appearance had caused quite the commotion from the original mages and Witcher’s, to them she was classed as a monster but posed little threat.

The reports from Charon the witcher had said she was friendly but reserved, and a master swordswoman. She had stayed when they offered her a room to winter in, by the account he read it was done so they could assess her and the threat she was.They had soon found out that she could easily beat them and in number too, as Charon had reported she was a brilliant fighter, obviously highly intelligent and the discussion among them was that she should be watched at all times.

Yet how to watch her when she had said she would leave when the passes had cleared?So they asked her to be a trainer with them, to teach them her sword fighting techniques as they were incredible in form and when at speed, deadly.

She had agreed but with one stipulation, that all children here would never be asked to perform sexual favours on their trainers.If so, she would kill the one responsible, she would not back down on the issue.A child, she said, that they are giving no choice too in what was done to them, to potentially have to give up their lives in the trial of the grasses, should not be asked to give sexual favours.She said the idea was abhorrent and evil, the ones responsible were disgusting and sick minded to find pleasure in a child.

Emhyr agreed with her declaration, the witchers had agreed and the somewhat secret practice that some trainers had utilised to relieve themselves stopped... only after Takara had torn one or two of them apart.

He put he book down then and stood up, placing another log on the fire place in the center of the room, the fire had died down and while true winter hadn’t stuck yet, it was close and therefore cold.

He was chilled and wanted to warm up, a thought crossed his mind and he looked over to the still sleeping form of his husband... he was feeling rather amorous. Having gone almost three nights without Geralt in their bed he was suddenly in the mood to make sure Geralt didn’t leave it again.

He walked over to his armoire and pulled out a length of silk rope.

Yes he thought to himself as his body responded to the thought, he was going to tie Geralt to the bed and make sure he didn’t leave it... oh for lets say three days, that should slake his desire for him.

He got into bed and without a by your leave threw back the covers and grabbed for Geralts hands.

He certainly didn’t expect the response, Geralt moved...in a way that he had never moved against Emhyr before, he was thrown back from the surging movement and was suddenly face down in bed and the rope... twined around _his_ wrists with Geralts knee in his back.

The Geralt went still and said in a hoarse sleepy voice, ”Emhyr? What the fuck...”

“What the fuck indeed Geralt?” Emhyr growled and wiggled this was not what he had planned, Geralt cursed, and went to undo the rope but then paused... “I get it, you were about to tie me to the bed and have your wicked way with me... it seems the tables have turned,” he purred in Emhyrs ear as he bent over and nibbled at his earlobe. Emhyr couldn’t help the full body shiver that followed, “I’m not quite back down from the hunt...” Geralt said and then straddled Emhyrs back, “you startled me and I responded as if to a threat.I won’t apologise for it... but I will take advantage of the situation.”

”You’ve never done that before,” Emhyr gasped out as he felt his body respond to the hand that was tugging at his robe and skimming over his flesh, “fought back like I was a real threat.”

“You’ve never gone for me after a hunt before,” Geralt said as he shifted to pull the robe up over Emhyrs head and caught on his still bound hands, “I’m still edgy after killing that cursed gravehag.”

“Grave hag?” Emhyr said and arched his back as Geralts hands skirted under his hips close to his cock.

Geralt hmmmd, and leant in to lick the back of Emhyrs neck, “Yeah nasty old necrophage... liked kids for its supper and power, don’t worry, she’s very much dead but she was quick... and able to summon wraiths which was new.I hate new, makes me nervous... and when I’m nervous...I react when I’m startled.”

“I won’t be making that mistake again,” Emhyr grunted and then cursed as the nibble became a bite, not a hard bite, but one strong enough that the pleasure zinged to his rapidly hardening cock.

Well he thought ruefully, that hadn’t gone to plan, but he would let Geralt have this, it wasn’t often that he let Geralt have full control and he could sense his witcher was still on the hunt.His fault for startling him awake.

“Are you okay with this?” Geralt suddenly asked him as he worked his way down Emhyrs back, with little kisses, nibbles and the occasional bite.

“Yes,” Emhyr gasped, his heart melting over the fact that his husband had asked.

“Good, I’m in the mood to play,”

“I can tell,” Emhyr groaned as Geralts hands came to clutch the rounded globes of his ass, he massaged them, his fingers firm. But Emhyr was very conscious of the fact the Geralt was spreading those cheeks further and further apart... and he was _watching._

“Do you have to look?” He muttered into the pillow and Geralt chuckled a little darker than normal.

“I like what I’m seeing Emhyr,” he said, his voice deepening into a purr that Emhyr felt to his toes, that wasn’t a tone he had heard before from Geralt and then Emhyr yelped as Geralts mouth was suddenly _there._

He had never done that before either, he groaned as Geralt laved his tongue in ways that felt so damn good and ... a little forbidden, considering Emhyr had done it to Geralt it shouldn’t feel like that but it did.

No wonder Geralt went wild when he put his tongue there he thought hazily as lust and pleasure started to cloud his mind.This he decided was far better than what he had planned... he really should let Geralt take the lead more often.Particularly if this delight was going to be done more often.

He groaned as that talented tongue did things to him that no other had done before, and no other would, and then couldn’t help the shivered moan as a wet finger was introduced, sliding into him with graceful precision.

“Geralt,” Emhyr gasped and felt Geralt shift, coming above him and lean back down into his ear.

“Yes Emhyr?”

He couldn’t say another damn word as that talented finger moved within him, and danced over that point deep within that made his cry out.

Geralt chuckled in his ear, “there it is,” he murmured and then basically did what ever he damn well could to make Emhyr cry out again and again.And Emhyr did cry out, he couldn’t help himself.

And each cry he uttered was punctuated by a kiss or a bite to his ear, which made the pleasure grow and grow, particularly when one more finger... than another was added... and Geralt hadn’t even touched his cock it was hard and aching and just begging for attention.

He couldn’t help the shift of his hips as he tried to eat some friction going where he needed it most.Geralt noticed, because he suddenly sat down on Emhyrs thighs effectively pinning him to the bed so he couldn’t move, a trick he had employed many a time and had never thought it would be done back to him.

He whined, such a needy sound that it shocked him, Geralt though, shivered - Emhyr could feel it and he felt Geralt come over him, his hard cock spreading his cheeks apart.

“How about a little friction my heart,” Geralt said with a dark purr.

It really wasn’t the friction he wanted, but Sun above it felt good, Geralt glided his thick hard cock back and forth between Emhyrs cheeks, rubbing on that spot of nerves that sent lighting zinging along all his nerves and in particular his cock.Which was getting a modicum of friction but not the friction he wanted.

Emhyr wiggled, and felt his own challenge rise when he heard Geralt curse, the rhythm of his hips fathering for just that second that told Emhyr his movement had done something to Geralt.

He did it again, and heard Geralt curse, then those strong hands forcefully pinned him to the bed by his hips, he couldn’t moved now. And the angle changed, so that the glide over the entrance to his body was pitching against it, an almost threat to slide in.

“Oil Geralt,” Emhyr said a little trepidatiously, while he was certainly wet down there from Geralt earlier ministrations he didn’t relish the idea of not having any oil there to ease Geralts passage into his body.

Geralt paused long enough to get the oil and pour it liberally onto him, then he used his cock to throughly make sure everything was coated. He took hold of Emhyrs hips and shifted them both so they were kneeling, Emhyrs hands still pinned down and tied.

“Can you untie me?” Emhyr said as he turned his head to the side of the pillow.

Geralt growled, “do you need me to?”

Emhyr paused at the question then realised that Geralt still wanted him to be tied, but would untie him if he asked... had he ever given Geralt the same courtesy? He didn’t think he had, but then again Geralt had never demanded to be untied, neither had he used that word he had been given if it got too much, Emhyr bit his lip and then shook his head, he heard Geralt sigh.

“Good.”

Well this was unsettling thought Emhyr, not in a bad way, but in this position he was in, head down backside up, and Geralt stroking his thighs and oh... fuck.. he thought with a low moan... yes thats what he wanted.

Geralts firm fingers had finally found his hard cock and the _pressure..._ it was almost enough to make Emhyr cum... but he had far more control than that he reminded himself firmly.

Geralt chuckled, “almost got you,” he said and then knelt behind Emhyr, binging that cock to bear, he nudged himself sung against Emhyrs hole and Emhyr choked back a gasp at the heat and the want that flooded through him, yes he thought, he wanted this so bad.

Geralt knew it, he leaned in and over Emhyr, bracketing him in with his arms... “lets see in I can make you scream,” he murmured into Emhyrs ear as he slowly, ever so slowly pushed himself into him.Emhyr gripped the sheets and grunted at the feel of being opened on that hot hard cock.. it hurt for just that infantilism second and then.. nothing but pure unadulterated pleasure arched through his body.

Scream? He thought wildly as Geralt waited for him to adjust, but pressing firmly on that point deep wth in him... he couldn’t even get a breath in to breathe.

How could he —? “Oh Sun above”, he gasped out as Geralt started to moved, those strong sure strokes were like lightning hitting his spine and his nerves all at once, and for once Geralt gave him a thorough fucking... like he would give him.There was love in it, but it wasn’t the loving he would usually take Emhyr in, this was pure passion at its most raw form.

Hard.

Raw.

Complete control...

Emhyr scrabbled at the sheets and gasped at the pleasure and lust that rose higher and higher... the pleasure couldn’t get any higher he managed to think, but Geralt proved him wrong... he reached around and griped Emhyr’s cock, his firm hand taking hold of it and moved in time with his powerful thrusts.

Emhyr screamed then, his mind almost whitening out as the sudden explosion of ecstasy hit him like a hammer blow, but he managed to hold of from cumming hard.

He dimly heard Geralt growl and the thrusts increased, the pace harder and more demanding, and the pleasure grew like a implosion, he gasped for breath in the sudden onslaught from Geralt and then with a twist of his wrist and the whisper to cum in his ear he did.

And knew nothing more but the blinding ecstasy of lust and pleasure so strong he was left bereft of words, he gave a breathy howl and let himself succumb to the pleasure... and knew no more.

He came too not long after the rope gone, as was his robe, he was tucked up against Geralt who was stroking his spine and whispering words of love.

“You ruined me,” he groaned out to Geralt and he heard the rumble of laughter in his ear from where his head was resting on Geralts chest.

“Finally... it just took me taking control when you least suspected it,”Geralt said to him a little breathless.

Emhyr stirred and shifted to look at Geralt, the room was starting to lighten, dawn was approaching and the day would soon begin.Geralt had a silly half smile on his lips as he looked down at Emhyr from his half reclining position, he was still carding his hand through Emhyrs hair.

“I’m not adverse to you taking control more often,” he said to Geralt, “particularly if that is the degree of pleasure that comes from it.”

“Oh ho ho,” Geralt said with a grin, “I’ll remember that my heart... next time you go to tie me up while I’m asleep don’t be surprised if I turn the tables.”

Emhyr smirked and reached up to kiss Geralt, the kiss was loving, tender but held a heat that could quickly become a firestorm of passion if they weren’t careful... he didn’t think he was quite ready to go another round just yet.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked his beloved in the eye, “I’ll keep it in mind,” he said as the sounds of the day started to intrude.

The day was starting and their night was over... and what a night it had been, he stretched and winced... he was going to need a cushion on his chair today.

Geralt gave his own smirk that told Emhyr he was feeling particularly smug about the state he had put Emhyr in, “I can ask Takara to take out my misery on you with a training bout... or Juno, she owes me a favour,” Emhyr warned with a growl and narrowed eyes.He had been teaching the Kitsune Gwent recently and she was good but had lost their last game hence the favour, he saw Geralt wince.

“Juno’s mean,” he grumbled, “Takara at least goes easy... Juno still isn’t used to training with humans and goes a little too far at times.”

Emhyr chuckled, Juno it was he thought with relish as he slowly swung himself from the bed at the twinges he knew he was going to hunt the female kitsune down and ask for that favour... he was getting his own back by proxy.

He stood and stretched feeling bones pop, Geralt thought hummed his appreciation, “come back to bed,” he said to Emhyr.

Emhyr looked back at Geralt, “I’m in no mood to-“

“Petting Emhyr, I just want to relax and hold you...you know intimacy.”

Emhyr turned around fully and saw something in Geralts eyes, a neediness, he wanted Emhyr to come back.He didn’t sigh, he didn’t groan, he did however get back under the covers and snuggle up to Geralt.

Who sighed with a pleasure of a different kind, “tell me fully about the hunt,” he said to Geralt who just pulled Emhyr closer and then launched into a report.

As Emhyr listened he leaned his head on Geralts chest, the steady methodical heart beat was almost hypnotic... and as he listened to it that gentle thud thud... he did something he had never done before... he fell back to sleep. 

In Geralts arms to the sound of both that beloved voice and steady beat... he closed his eyes and knew no more...the lulling a balm to his mind and soul.


	12. On the Path to Power part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takara has been thrust into a situation where the current Emperor wants her dead, in trying to protect her clan she is forced into doing the last thing she wants to do, Challenge for the Right to Rule. But as she steps up to begin ruling the Southern Empire as its Empress, which is tired of the constant war and tension but can she keep her resolution to maintain the peace when her enemies want war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of Takara’s backstory, thank you to everyone who read and loved her. She certainly had a story worth sharing and I might, depending on how I feel, finish it off in a series called Return to Power, set when she returns to her world. But let me know if you want that story or to leave it here.

On the Path to Power Part 3.

Takara paused, the blade of her Naginata dug just millimetres into her opponents neck to kiss the frantically pulsing jugular, nobody moved.All was silent in the arena as a single drop of blood welled up from the wound to trail down the ridged muscles of his neck, she could smell his horror, the sour stench of fear. 

It was her decision to end his life, or let him keep it and... he knew it.

He’d lost.

She chose the latter, pulling back and ignoring the look of frustration - and relief in his eyes, he was nothing in the scheme of things, just a tool of the Takada no Aru in trying to make her loose her composure.She bowed to Emperor Takafumi who dismissed her with a scowl and the flick of his hand, she prowled towards the challengers bay of the arena.

To be met by the shaking young warrior who had inadvertently started this mess, “Denka,” Natsuda said to her softly, “I am so -“

“No, Natsuda,” she reached out to touch his cheek, “this wasn’t your fault, do not apologise for something that wasn’t your doing.You and I will speak further but I am not mad or upset with you.I am proud of you, you conducted yourself with dignity and honour as a true Ayakashi would,” she murmured to him softly, then patted his shoulder as she walked past him, feeling his muscles shift to stand up tall at her words.

As part of her Duties to the Land and the Empire Takara had to send a portion of her warriors and servants to serve the Imperial household - at the moment that number was fifty servants and 120 warriors, mostly comprised of her older warriors. Those on the ninth to eleventh path of the Way, but it had been her fault in sending ten younger warriors, all who showed great promise into the Imperial household for experience.Under other rulers, they had gained invaluable experience serving the Imperial Household and Armed forces, she should have realised that Takafumi would capitalise on their youth and innocence to ensure that he could get her where he wanted her. 

It hadn’t worked quite the way he had intended though. 

Natsuda had responded to what he had thought was a female kitsune in distress, she hadn’t been, it had been a ruse and she had declared that he had tried to rape her.It had created a political disaster for Takara as the Emperor decided to target her people, arresting some, condemning others and then there had come the farce judgement of Natsuda.

It had been Takahiro’s quick thinking when defending Natsuda that the girls schemes had come to light, and her Denka had challenged Takara as a way of trying to control the situation, Honour by Trial was the official title.Takara had accepted he was a decorated warrior and she knew the fight would be difficult and she chose not to kill him as a warning to them all, she could be merciful even at the height of this political ambush.

But she had taken them all on in a political showdown, even getting Takafumi to publicly agree to releasing all her people if she had won this bout, the look he had given her was dismissive but even she could see her win had put his tail in a tight knot.

How that cursed little bitch had managed to lie and not set of a scent was beyond Takara, but at least people now knew that she could lie and lie convincingly so now her reputation was as mud, her word not to be believed.

They also knew that the Emperor had it out for her.

The good thing was that now she could pull her people out of their Imperial Service without antagonising the other clans, they would see it as a Denka protecting her own.She would have to up the Tithes because of it, but for the foreseeable future she would keep her people away from the capital unless stationed at the Manor... and if she had to abandon that she would, it was replaceable her people were not.

Takahiro was there, he handed her a wet towel, lightly scented with pine and bergamot to wash her face and arms, knowing she didn’t want a bath, not here, not now.

“Mitsuo has asked for you to come to the Morihira Capital Konkyo after this,” he told her as she wiped the grime of the fight from her flesh, she paused, that was unexpected she had only just seen him a few hours ago and he had said nothing about meeting up again.

“Do you know why?” She asked him, Takahiro shook his head.

She wanted to sighed, but the walls had ears in the palace, she merely nodded her head to Takahiro and began to change out of her armour.

Takahiro helped her, young Mizuki, now a nine tailed young female with bown and grey tipped tails and ears had a Furisode draped over her arm.Takara, at the urging of Natsuko had taken the young female under her wing as her attendant.Mizuki was a shy girl, but Takara wasn’t so sure if her innocence and naivety was a result of just being sheltered or because of the circumstances of her birth, she didn’t think the way manny kitsune did and her instincts were... dulled.As a kit she had found it hard to be around new people and never looked people in the eyes, in any event, being one of Takara’s attendants would hopefully give the girl something to focus her attention on.Mizuki adored children and loved to be around them, but as she was now an adult and stumbling through trying to find her feet as an adult, she needed to learn, her dulled instincts though were a threat to her, she often didn’t see what she should. 

It was hoped that being under Takara’s direct watch after several thousand years of Mizuki flitting from one craft to another, one town to another would enable Takara to watch over the girl carefully and guide her. The time she had spent away from the clan had not been kind to her, it had in fact made her fearful, Takara was still trying to find out why, but Mizuki wouldn’t speak of it.

Natsuko had been the one to notice how she was absolutely fascinated with fabric and clothing... Takara had to admit under Mizuki’s care her wardrobe and clothes had never been so well kept, her attention to the minutiae of details was a blessing at times. She shied away from touching people but under Takara’s gentle instructions was beginning to learn how to style hair and to keep Takara’s jewellery.While Takara had attendants, Juno often acting in that capacity she didn’t have a personal attendant to care for her belongings as she preferred to do it herself, it had freed up some of Takara’s day and she herself was becoming used to having someone around her most of the time. 

She put on her under garment and then the green under kimono, ensuring that her collar sat straight and let Mizuki put on the peacock blue furisode, with its draping sleeves and the incredibly detailed embroidery of the Kuutamo mountains and the beings that lived there.From the kitsune dancing in their true forms, to the Tengu flying and the Kirin prancing, the intricacy of the detail was breath taking and came from her silk weavers in the Tengu.Mizuki flustered about Takara ensuring the the obi sat right and was tied correctly, she was very precise in each pleat and fold.

Takara let her be, she became flustered if Takara tried to hurry her along and she wanted the girl to gain more confidence in herself.

Mizuki stepped back, “Denka, its done,” she said softly and Takara looked behind her noticing that the tie was different, instead of her usual neat bow, Mizuki had done something very creative and it looked like the pleat of a fan.

“A new bow Mizuki?” She asked her.

Mizuki nodded her head, glancing up then looking back down, “yes Denka, the way you usually wear it loosens during the day, but if you pleat the fold six times and dash it back down and over twice, it won’t loosen no matter how physical you are.” She suddenly bit her lip and Takara’s eyes widened when one of her fangs broke skin, one of Mizuki’s tail whipped around her and she clutched at it, stroking it then said haltingly, “I can... do your usual bow... I should have asked.”

She didn’t physically reach out to the young female like she usually would have to another of her clan that was feeling distressed, she had tried that before and it distressed the girl more, she found the bond between them and felt it.Mizuki was unhappy and scared, she was feeling overwrought and the tension was starting to wear at her making her extremely anxious.Takara gave her an encouraging smile, “No I’m very happy with this, you know what would be even prettier in the folds... one of my hair pieces.”

Mizuki’s eyes widened and she let out a soft ‘oooo’ and the feelings that Takara had been getting from her abated a bit, she was still feeling overwrought and tense but she wasn’t scared or unhappy, the anxiety was easing too.

“Maybe the silver and green piece from the forest set?” she asked Takara hesitantly, Takara smiled.

“I think thats a great choice Mizuki-chan, do you have my jewel chest?”Mizuki nodded her head to Takara enthusiastically and called it in, she dove into the box and gently pulled out the large hair piece with its green and silver kanzashi flowers and the cascade of tiny silver bells.She looked at Takara, Mizukis’ eyes meeting hers shyly almost desperately wanting reassurance she was doing the right thing. Takara nodded her head.She around so Mizuki could place it where she felt was the best spot, she also swapped over several hairpins and a comb.

Once she was done Takara looked over her shoulder and saw what had been done.She liked it.

“Well done Mizuki, you have such a flare for colour and style,” she said to her and got the pleasure of seeing Mizuki blush.

“Thank you Denka,” her soft voice said in pleasure.

Takara had also noticed Mizukis’ love of cloth and weaving, particularly when that had visited a seamstress the other day, the room had fascinated the young female.She decided then that she would see if the Kuutamo would train Mizuki in the weaving and embroidery craft.It was all well and good to be an attendant but she needed to have more in her life to give her some focus.She would talk to Sata.

“Mizuki, you can return to the manor with Natsuda and Tanaka.” 

Worry again from the bond.

She raised an eyebrow in question and Mizuki winced, “Natsuko-sama said I was to stay by your side”

“I know, but I do not need you to accompany me now and I think you need sometime to yourself so you can recollect and process your emotions.”

Mizuki’s eyes widened and she looked at Takara startled, “I can sense you through the bonds, I’m not going to get angry or upset if you cannot do something because you’re anxious and scared.I want you to be comfortable and have more confidence in yourself but this is something we can work towards slowly so as not to overwhelm you.Besides this is the first time you’ve been to theCapital and the palace can be very overwhelming.You’ve coped brilliantly, but I think it’s time for you to take some personal space and _breathe_ , find your center.”

Takara got a wobbly smile from her, “I wish my parents had understood that Denka, they wanted me to be more like the others they told me leaving and finding what I liked was important... I like the silence of being alone, but I know I need to learn.I’m very happy you chose me to be your attendant and I don’t want to let you down.”

“You won’t, now go back to the manor and do what you must to calm yourself... go through the fruisode I have here and chose one for yourself... I have too many and one of the perks of being my personal attendant is that you get my cast off clothing.”

Mizuki’s eyes widen in delight and the young female laughed and although it sounded a little forced it also sounded happy, since she so seldom laughed the sight made Takara want to smile.

“Thank you Denka, I won’t choose a pretty one,”

“Oh by the stars I want you too, besides all my clothing are pretty, I spend an inordinate amount on my clothing, it is my one vice really,” she confessed and heard Takahiro snort in amusement from behind her.

That was true, she loved pretty clothes, loved the feel, the colours, the embroidery, loved the different styles for each of the races and over the years had gained a plethora of Kimono’s and Furisode... and the incredibly delicate and comfortable Hanfu that she now wore when in the Tengu Konkyo.She turned to her brother, dressed in a _luxurious_ hakama and Haori... and raised one eyebrow as she looked him over.

“A mark of my station and position,” he said to her in exasperation, “now you had best leave, see if you can stay away from the Imperial Presence... and his father, take Juno with you,” she was warned, Juno was very good at coming across as intimidating, she was also quite capable of acting as an attendant because she had for so many years done just that.

Takara nodded her head and heard Juno whine from the other room, “I wanted the day off too.”

“Tough, you’re on punishment detail for punching Ranosuke for no reason, you don’t get a day off” she said back inflexibly with a wink to Mizuki.

“There was a reason, I just punched the wrong person,” Juno grumbled back, Takara heard a chuckle from Tanaka, Kistou and Ranosuke. There was no hard feeling between the two of them and they could all have a chuckle about it now, but Takara had to maintain order.She was being lenient too as someone had pinched Juno’s backside when they had been walking through a crowded part of the city that morning.Juno had predictably reacted the same way Takara would have, except she hadn’t paused to assess the situation, she had turned and punched the one behind her... which was Ranosuke.Ranosuke would never have tried to touch one of his commanders let alone pincher backside so Juno’s punch had been a shock,The culprit had been one of the kitsune walking by, Ranosuke had seen who and had been about to intervene when he’d had his guard captains fist in his face.

“Then take the punishment as a lesson in thinking before reacting,” Takara told her sweetly.

With that over, her guard quickly sorted themselves out and Natsuda took Mizuki with him as they left, she though turned towards the Morihira manor in the City and after dismissing the Garruma walked on foot towards in. 

She did enjoy this relative quietness of the nobles quarter of the city, but it sometimes felt sterile compared to the bustle of the other parts of the city. 

The guards at the Manor knew her and she was shown in with deference, she had been here many times in the past and they also knew she had been the one to take Mitsuo in and help him regain himself after the loss of Seji.

After the events with the previous Denka and his odious family, the entire clan was thankful for it. 

She turned to her guard and looked at the four accompanying her.Juno, Kistou, Ranosuke and Tanaka included, “keep out of mischief,” she told them dryly, knowing that the four of them would go and plague the off duty guards, gamble a bit and probably get into a few friendly bouts of unarmed combat.

She wasn’t sure how they managed to bow and say, “yes Denka,” but very clearly mean ‘yes Okaa-san,” as they hurried off to get into the very mischief Takara had told them not too.

She however was taken in hand by a servant and shown to a part of the manor she very rarely went to, where the was a large receiving room that was usually reserved for high ranking guests.

Not that she didn’t count in that regard but to Mitsuo she was as good as family and all the Morihira treated her as such.

As they approached she could hear the murmur of voices and a burst of masculine laughter, what was Mitsuo planning she thought to herself as the servants slid open the screen door and announced her to the room.

She glided in gracefully and paused, in one glance she took in who was there and her curiosity was heightened considerably, planning indeed she mused.Four of the Denka’s from the Eight Great Houses sat there.Mitsuo counted in that number and three of the high ranking noble houses, one of who was the only female Denka other than Takara now, plus two more of some very powerful merchant clans.

“Ahh, Takara, you’re here - don’t stand on ceremony and come join us,” Mitsuo said with a smile as he gestured to a cushion beside him, she bowed to the room then lightly stepped over to kneel on the cushion indicated.She was nodded to in turn by the ones present but nothing more was said to her as a servant poured her a cup of tea. The inane chatter from the gathered group was puzzling... until all the servants left and a hush descended.

Then the feeling of power pervaded the room, sealing it so none may watch or hear what was said, so it was a meeting of secrecy?

She was suddenly very much the center of attention and was being seized up by the others gathered here, she in turn did the same.

She knew every one of then by name, some she had met, but most she had not.From Kazuki Nintai of the Soutori, Ran Koshu of the Tatekawa and Sakae Jihi of the Shaksaki.With Mitsuo they were four of the Great Clans, each male was a powerful Denka in their own right and together they held the collective might of over three hundred thousand warriors and craftsmen. They controlled a good quarter of the Empire and their territories were vast and well maintained.There was also Kodai Meiyo of the Kazan, Mariko Hanei of the Taira, the only other female Denka in the South and Chikashi Shinrai of the Tachibana, all three high ranking nobles from clans that were very well connected and powerful.Then there was Seiya of the Mikawa and Akio Omoiyari of the Hirano, their merchant clans were a monetary powerhouse. 

Then there was her, a Denka from a clan that was an up and coming interest, her warriors well trained and worked as a formidable unit. Her craftsmen had a reputation for excellence in their work and were very much in demand.Her services, as picky as she was with her customers, was very much an exclusive commission. But she couldn't command their numbers, her territory was much smaller and she had no lineage, that they knew of, to speak of.

She was the odd one out.

Mariko suddenly gave her a sly smile, “I like her,” she declared to them all.Takara hadn’t officially met Mariko, only heard of her reputation, she was loved by her people but by all accounts was a political mastermind and very powerful, a scholar of the Way and according to her brother a veritable master in negotiations.

Takara raised an eyebrow at her declaration, and before she could respond Kazuki of the Soutori snorted, “of course you like her Mariko my dear, she’s cunning, smart, and able to wiggle out of a tricky situation gracefully and with both her and her Clans reputation and dignity intact.” 

Takara narrowed her eyes, “far be it from me Denka’s to intrude upon your recitation of my character traits, but why all the compliments?”

She heard a chuckle from Ran of the Tatekawa, she had met Ran several times when Seji had ruled, he was handsome, and played a mean game of Go, he grinned at her flashing his perfect fangs “and blunt too... Mariko’s declaration is correct, I like her too, I have since we first played together... we really must do that more often Takara-sama.”

Takara turned her head and levelled a look at Mitsuo, who just rose an eyebrow at her in amusement, “it was time,” he said cryptically, “you’ve all been inquiring about her for a while now.”

Takara pursed her lips, pondering if she should stand up and leave whatever this was but Mariko just grinned at her, “forgive us Ayakashi Denka, you’ve been the subject of our fascination for sometime.Your meteoric rise in station, coupled with your ruling of the Ayakashi clan from small clan with a large territory to a descent clan with strength, power and finances in a relatively short period of time is quite impressive.And your compassion to Seji in his final moments and of course with Mitsuo before he became Denka was admirable... and honourable.”

“Please, since you’re all so fascinated with me and I have your attention... don’t stand on ceremony, and call me by my name,” She murmured as she took a sip of her tea, thinking rapidly as she did.

She didn’t like attention, but it was inevitable.

“Very much so, and thank you for the invitation,” Ran continued, “you’re politically savvy, you have an alliance with the Morihira, call its Denka Kith and are completely loyal to that.You’re a brilliant fighter, have weathered the last three wars with the north and west we recently had surprisingly well and you’re an accomplished metal smith, the best there is. You’ve managed to anger the Takada no Aru, in particular the war mongering _chinpoko_ we call Emperor and his father.You’ve come through the latest volley relatively unscathed and you handled yourself with grace and dignity.”

He looked her over and his eyes turned sly, “but then again I would expect nothing less from the daughter of Takeo Hanei Takada no Aru, your accomplishments are many.” She heard the shocked gasps from the others just as the fragile cup in her hand shattered.

She didn’t curse as the hot tea showered over her or when the shards of the bone china imbedded in her hand, merely opened it and started picking out the slivers, stupid she thought to herself in anger, that was all but declaring he spoke true.A firm clawed hand came into her field of vision as Mitsuo took over, his claws extended and sharpened to an impressive point to pick the slivers out of her bleeding hand.She pulled a handkerchief out to press against the ones bleeding while he did not wanting to ruin the furisode she wore.She wasn’t going to heal it until all the shards were out, there was nothing worse than having to reopen a healed wound to dig out something that had heal inside.

“I see it’s a sensitive subject,” murmured Ran, “does Takamisu know the connection?”

“If he does he’s made no word of it... and its a connection I refuse to acknowledge,” She said sharply and very pointedly, Ran nodded his head.

“Understood, your father was decent as a Takada no Aru comes, we went carousing many times in the past, I was there the night he met your mother,” he sighed and shook his head in memory. “He didn’t turn aside when his clan would demand that he did, he took the love that was a promise and the two of them bound in its red tie.But to the Takeda no Aru and the Yasouzu?It was a scandal... he changed for her, became introspective and calmer, her family far more accepting than his.Because of it he was declared Anathema and banished from the clan.You have his cunning and are tempered by your mothers compassion Takara of the Ayakashi.”So that was the belief she thought. That her father had been banished for his change in attitude... she hadn’t been aware of that and Ran was right.Her father had been mated to a powerful female of the Yasouzu, the breaking of their alliance came at a difficult time for the Takeda no Aru, her father had never been forgiven for loving her mother.It was nice though to hear this story, she had never heard it from an outsider before, even if he had told one of her greatest secrets, she still wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

Ran Koshu of the Tatekawa wasn’t a male she wanted as an enemy, he and Takamisu were a match in many ways.

As Mitsuo slid the last shard from her hand, Takara flared her power to heal the wounds, ensuring that her aura flared as well, letting them all know that her power was one to take notice of, it was a warning and Ran took it as such.

“Let us tell you why you’re here,” he said changing the topic

“I think that would be best,” she said back to him, ignoring the curious look Mitsuo gave her, when they were alone, she was going to give him the sharp side of her tongue.

“In times like now, when an Emperor with a clear goal of destabilising the Empire for the personal glory of himself or his former clan alliances are often formed to help clans weather through the period until a challenge comes or the madness.We want you to join us, your clan is a small but strong group, your leadership is impressive and your quite capable of holding your own against the Emperor, for now.He will try again and you will need help.”

She assessed his words, he was right, Takafumi would try again, but she had one very important question to ask, “What’s in it for you?”

He smiled, respect and cunning in his sulphur eyes, “good girl,” he murmured, and she knew then... he was old, only the old ones of their kind would call her, one who had reached the middle of her years, girl.“we want your craftsmens skills, and of course... yours, and a collaboration with your warriors.” He raised his cup and sipped from it, his eyes never leaving hers, “Your warriors are some of the best because they train in methods designed for collaborative work with other races.You’ve started a new method of fighting style due to your... unconventional clanning and we want to work with you in training our own people in your methods.The last war, two decades ago... three hundred of your men walked on the field with you... you led two hundred and ninety four back, it was impressive and we took note on just why that occurred.”

She saw the other nod and murmur their appreciation for the fact, Takafumi had sent her and her men into perilous areas, it had taken considerable effort on her behalf in keeping them safe, she had failed six of them, their deaths still haunted Takara.“Your men are not expendable to you, neither are the others given to you under your command,” Sakae Jihi of the Shaksaki said, “and to all of us, we hold that truth as an honour, you too see value in life.”

She was silent, thinking of the offer, the support from these clans was _formidable_ and needed. She however was reluctant to join because one of her deepest secrets had just so negligently been shed like it was nothing.She looked at Ran Koshu of the Tatekawa, how much more would this male see? Who would these kitsune tell?

Her thoughts were not often projected on her face, but her silence spoke volumes, “If you’re worried about us talking about your lineage we are happy to swear on blood and in power to never discuss it,” murmured Kodai of the Kazan, she looked over at the formidable warrior, he was close to being a Master of the Way and he was built like many of her warriors who valued true strength.

All of them here were cunning and tremendously observant, “I want your word, backed up in blood and in power.The Takeda no Aru must never know, Takamisu will try and eliminate my brother and I, in his eyes we are threat.”

There was no argument as everyone of them all took out a gem stone and Takara raised an eyebrow, the fact that they came prepared? Mitsuo looked at her and gave her a lopsided smiled, “we all have secrets Takara, ones we do not wish others to know.But we share those secrets so that we know we are trust worthy.”

“And do I get to know yours?” she asked him, certain she knew most of them, he gave her a cold smile, and she raised her brow, that was a look she had very rarely seen on his face, and never directed at her.

“Oh yes, we will share, thats only fair.... and you will say your own promise in blood and power,” Mariko told her as a breathtaking amount of power filled the room. 

Everyone of them here could be an Emperor, they were that powerful.

And yet, she eclipsed them all... together.

They all said their promise in power and in blood and their stones shone as their word and bond was taken. 

Never would they utter Takara’s or Takahiro’s deepest secret. 

A promise given in blood and power bound those who gave it, she felt the tension that had cause her to flex her hand tight enough to shatter a cup fade as they each gave it.

She appreciated that they also included her brother, it would have been a loophole in their promise otherwise, and one she hadn’t actually considered as she was still rather rattled at the unexpected reveal.

“Alright,” she said as their stones lost their glow, “I’ll join you,”

And their cunning crafty smiles gave her goosebumps... this was an alliance that gained her much, only time would tell just how much and who among the group bared watching, she already had her eyes on Ran Koshu of the Tatekawa.

Chapter 3

Mitsuo turned to face her just as her hand connected with the back of his head, he yipped and rubbed the back of his head and looked at her reproachfully. “Itai, theres no need to get your tails twisted, I was unaware that Ran would so casually declare your lineage... not that I was aware you had one so impressive,” he told her as they walked through one of the gardens in the manor grounds.

She growled at him, “you could have warned me that you wanted me to meet some of the most powerful kitsune in the south,” she wouldn’t blame him for Ran but for bringing her into that room unprepared?.. oh she was blaming him for that.

“Ran and Kodai asked to bring you in during the fight today, it has been spoken about recently by them all but in light of the events of the last week they must have decided to bring you in earlier.”

She gave him a narrowed eyed look, “why have you been speaking of me?”

“Me personally or as a group?”

“The group,” she’d get to the personally later.

“Because you’re a Denka who will quite quickly be leading a much more powerful clan.What you’ve done with the Ayakashi in the time frame you’ve led them hasn’t been seen in millennium. From the numbers petitioning you to the clanning of the Kirin and the Tengu you’ve fascinated many and worry even more.Seji wanted you safe Takara, these people can help with that particularly now.”

She was silent as they walked the gravel paths, coming up to the Bonsai garden that was Mitsuo’s pride and joy, many of the miniature trees in their pots a work of art in their form and their age.One or two of them were ones that Seji had done in the last few years of his life.She paused to touch the ancient bark of the tiny Sakura tree, lovingly planted by her dearest friend.Stars she missed him.

She had been lucky that she had been able to salvage them, Shimaguchi had been happy to give her them after she had saved his life, in turn she had given them to Mitsuo as a way for him to connect back to something he loved, someone he loved.

“Takamisu... how cold and cruel does one have to be to raise his own son to sacrifice on the alter of power,” she asked Mitsuo suddenly changing the subject, it had been plaguing her for a while.

Mitsuo sighed, “very, Takafumi is nothing more than a means to an end for his sire, and by the end we will have either devolved into constant war with the north and west or into another War of the Darkness.”

He gave her a bitter smile, “an Emperor rises for one of three reasons, they need to protect their clan, as Seji did when we were threatened by the Takada no Aru and the Yasouzu.Then there are those who know the cost and accept the sacrifice, like Shimaguchi did when Seji asked him to step forward.Or in the case of Takafumi, they _want_ it, driven by a lust for power, in his case his father has nurtured that lust all his life.He’s young for an Emperor, only 35’000 but he fought the last War of the Darkness under his fathers command, and he’s every bit his fathers dog.”

She shook her head, “stars that clan is corrupt,” she whispered.

“A clan that you are tied too by blood, you never said a word.” He accused her with a glint in his eyes, a glint of purpose, she had her secrets and he wanted an answer.

She paused in their walk, and he stopped beside her to face her fully, how to tell him but to only say so much? “We were hunted Mitsuo, we hid my entire childhood because we were hunted, my father and mother died at the hands of the Takada no Aru hunters, Takahiro and I barely escaped.I was in the mid half of my third tail, Takahiro was close to his seventh, they orphaned us and we had no idea how to take care of ourselves... terrified of what the world could bring to us.” 

Those years after their parents had died had been terrifying to two kits, one suddenly thrust into the role of caretaker and the other blaming herself for their parents deaths.

He hissed at that, his eyes reddening slightly, “would they would have killed you or taken you back to the clan?”

“Killed, Takamisu said it to me himself when he gave me that blasted head, he spoke of his dead brothers, and said ‘they are dead as are their offspring...so none may challenge me.’” She shook her head knowing the disgust and horror she had felt the day Takamisu said it to her was very much evident in her eyes. “There is something so completely off with that clan,”she said forcefully.

“You were lucky you weren’t raised in it, and your brother... no wonder you two are so damn good, you have all the skills and political mindset of the Takada no Aru, but none of their corrupting influence.It chills me to think what you could have been if under them.”

“I should hope none of their influence is there, my father wanted us to have nothing to do with his former clan, its why he started a clan stone of his own... Kashi in the Kanji of the evergreen oak... oak is strong, a hard wood... evergreen is verdant life.Where life is ever green it is at its strongest.” She looked at him then, her eyes softening as they met his own curious ones, “Aya, my mothers birth clan, vibrant and beautiful, that is what the Ayakashi is.”

His orange-yellow eyes widened, “wait... Haruhiko Aya?”

“My great grandfather, it was a complete miracle that I found him, I thought the Aya clan was destroyed by the Yasouzu... now that I think about it, I wonder if it was in retaliation to my fathers defection from their daughter for my mother.”

“Wouldn’t put it past the bastards,” hissed Mitsuo, he still hadn’t forgiven the Yasouzu their actions millennium past, it had resulted in Seji taking the throne... a death sentence for anyone.

He gestured again and they continued their walk, it always led back to this one spot, she looked up at the three story pagoda as they came to it. Her memories of this place were sweet and bitter, sweet for the fun times she had there through the years, one memory rather pleasurable.Bitter because it had been her who had found Seji there after his death.Mitsuo though had reclaimed it, it was his and his alone now, but the presence of his brother was very much evident.

They stepped onto the tatami mats on the dojo floor and she slipped off her shoes, flexing her clawed toes as she did.

He stopped and turned, a playful glint in his eyes... “draw your weapon Takara-chan,” he purred and called in a weapon of power... Seji’s weapon, which would respond to him because they were of the same blood. 

He had never given it up and never would. 

Takara remembered when she gave it to him, when she had found him, drunk and confrontational, dressed in rags and generally making a pain of himself as he harassed the innkeep for more sake.

They had fought then, well he had.She had knocked him out, paid for the damages and dragged his unconscious backside back to the Ayakashi Shiro.She had been told that the ringing lecture she had given him on top of the headache from her vicious blow and the hangover had been the worst pain he had ever experienced.But the sight of the Naginata sitting in its rack in the rooms given to him, had made him realise that he had so much to live for... and someone who had wanted him to live.

“Feeling nostalgic Mitsuo,” she murmured to him as she called In Taishoku and switched her clothes over to something that would be far more manoeuvrable.

That smirk, so familiar crept across his face and he spun the Naginata in his hand, “I’ll be gentle,” he purred to her his eyes glinting at the memory of when both had said it to her.She pursed her lips and got into an attack position, crouching down, one leg extended to her side ready to push off. He took a more straight forward one and then without a by your leave, attacked. 

They clashed together, locking their staffs as they both tried to get the upper hand, futile for them both really.They were both masters at the Naginata, she needed to be crafty with him.

She broke away and came back to guard position, waiting for him to make the first move, then again they danced in out and around weaving together in an ageless dance of danger.

She sweated as they continued, the fight still strong as the sun moved across the afternoon, they had to have been fighting for close to two hours.

Then he moved in a set of kata’s she had never seen in battle before, a style of dance to the forms that made light work of both feet and form. It was fierce and overwhelming and she was suddenly on her stomach on the floor, Mitsuo’s Naginata across her chest holding her back arched and he was astride her back straddling her...his tails pinning her limbs so she couldn’t move.

She huffed out a breath, so startled at being so thoroughly defeated, “what in the stars just happened?”

He leaned over her, his hair which had been bound but come undone by their sparring slid down to shield them and he chuckled in her ear, slightly out of breath, “the Morihira advanced forms for the Naginata.”

She had a memory of seeing Seji do them a few times while practicing his Kata’s, but she had never seen them in full practice before... or had them utilised against her, they were so highly effective.

“Teach me,” she demanded as he pulled his weapon away and sat up, but still kept her pinned there.

“Ohh ho ho, you want me to teach you our secret forms?You demand much Takara of the Ayakashi,” he purred as the subtle scent of arousal hit her nose... he was aroused, the fire in his blood turning to desire, her nostrils flared at that delicate and spicy scent, she hesitated, knowing that right now, at her say so, their relationship would change.

He was letting her know he wanted her, he stroked her back through her clothes, the delicate touch sent a shiver of sexual heat down her spine. She wanted him too, she let the scent of her desire flare in answer and heard his breath hitch in surprise, “I will never love another as deeply as I did Hibiki,” she warned him.

He sighed, a soft sound, a sweet sound of satisfaction and the rumble of a purr started, “and I will never love you as Seji did, but... Takara, I do love you as a friend, confidant and in truth I would be amenable to a sexual love, but know this.It was foretold at our birth that one of us would rule, and one of us would form a red tie, we laughed it off as we grew confident the seer was wrong... but then Seji ruled.”

So it had been foretold he would have a true mate, she bit her lip, ”let me up,” she said, and he moved off, her she rolled over and sat up bringing herself into a lotus position and he mimicked her, his yellow-orange eyes were light and curious... and heated as he looked at her.

She stared at him them assessing her feelings and her love for him, it was a warm love, but it would never be the deep heated passion she had shared with her Tengu lover.Hibiki wasn’t for her, neither was Mitsuo, but they certainly could enjoy a more physical relationship until his true mate arrived in his life.She had taken a few lovers since Hibiki, mostly quick hot affairs that burned bright and fast, this would burn slower but could be just as passionate... he was a wonderful lover she remembered.

Yet this could mean so much more as they were both Denka of their clans, “Would this form part of the arrangement of our alliance?’ she asked aware that if they went public that they were in relationship it could strengthen her position against the Emperor.

He frowned in concentration, it was such a cute look on him, that slight puckering between his brow, but he was thinking it through on his behalf.There wouldn’t be much of a benefit for him she was aware of that, in fact she was certain that it could antagonise the Emperor.He nodded his head, “yes, why not... I’ll also teach you the Kata’s, you are a master at the Naginata and those forms are only taught to the greatest of the Morihira masters. You’re almost an honorary Morihira,” he teased her and she chuckled, knowing that if she didn’t have a clan she would have been badgered by most of the upper members of his clan to join by now.

“Why haven’t you taken a mate,” he asked her suddenly.

“And have one rule over me?” She reminded him with a smile and a raised brow and he grimaced. It was different for a female, a male merely needed to choose a mate who power was lesser than his, when a female led as a Denka she had limited options.

“I should have realised, forgive me the insensitive question,”

She shook her head at him, “Ie... but if I take a mate... he is either my equal and leads beside me, or he will be the Denka of the Ayakashi.I am not prepared to turn the clan over to someone I don’t know.”

“Fair enough,” Mitsuo said as he jumped to his feet, he held out a hand and she gripped it letting him tug her to hers, he deliberately pulled her close to him and embraced her.His arms closing about her as he breathed in deep, scenting her, it was loving. “Stay for dinner,” he murmured to her, she couldn’t scent his desire for her anymore so she knew the fire in his blood had abated with their conversation.She couldn’t help the smile as she embraced him back, letting her hand trail down his back to the base of his tails, where a bundle of nerves sat. She pressed on it and Mitsuo hissed in pleasure, rocking into her as she moved her tails about his, entwining them together.

“I’ll stay,” she murmured in his ear as she reached up on tip toes to do so, “but I’m not waiting until then,” she purred, and licked a spot she knew would drive him wild.

She got the reaction she was hoping for, he hardened instantly and his arms firmed his hand came up and tangled in her woven hair holding her there.

She whimpered a little at the strength in him and his orange -yellow eyes looked into her own, passion rising in their depths, “you tempt the patience of a high sage Takara,” Mitsuo purred and then kissed her.

She kissed back with equal ardour and yipped in surprise when he swept her feet out from under her and took her back to the floor.His hands left her hair, pausing only long enough to pull the pins and combs out, then he gripped her hands and pulled them above her head, pinning them there.

He came over her, his heavy weigh welcome as he gazed down at her, his hand gently stroking her cheek, “Thank you for sharing yourself with me once more,” he murmured to her and then leant in to kiss her.

It was tender, but it was passionate,.

It was laughter and moans and the occasional cry of desire.

She had forgotten how good he was.

He revelled in her and she in him, for the rest of the day and into the night, they relearned what it was they both enjoyed and more.

She sat on the balcony of her room in the Capitals Manor, much smaller than her own in the Shiro, she sat and reflected on the days events.Processing what had been said, what had been done and everything in between.

It was now deep night, just before the cusp of when the morning started to ascend, and she sipped from the small sake cup as she watched the full moons light play on the courtyard.

Soft footsteps walked down the wooden deck and came over to her, wth a sigh Juno sat down beside her and leant up against one of the pillars holding the roof up, she held her own sake bottle and was clearly in the mood to talk.

“Juno,” Takara acknowledged her.

“Takara,” Juno said back and sipped from her bottle, it was private and Juno was foremost her friend when private - she wasn’t the Denka.Together in companionable silence they sat and both watched the moon, sipping their sake as the did, Takara though waited, Juno had sought her out, she would speak of it soon enough.

“Soooo,” she said with a sly twinkle in her eyes as she looked at her, “Mitsuo?”

Takara snorted, so Juno wanted details? Why didn’t that surprise her, “Yes.”

Juno gave a soft snort of amusement and shook her head, Takara though angled her own body so she was leaning back against another pillar and facing her friend, smiling as she did. Juno though grinned at her, “Well as if that was never going to happen, I’m just surprised it didn’t happen sooner,” the female said and nudged her. 

Takara looked at her with her own twinkle in her eyes a soft secretive chuckle followed, “it did, when I was a little younger than you are now... but it was only for a night, with both of them,” she purred at her.

And had the pleasure of seeing her inhale her sake, Juno managed a curse as she coughed to bring it up and her eyes watered at it all.

“Stars Takara, warn a female before you level something of that magnitude at them,” she said between coughs. 

Takara laughed and shook her head at her, handing her a linen handkerchief to wipe her eyes, Juno took it and then levelled those eyes at her, “spill,” she ordered Takara.

“What’s to spill, I had a wonderful night... and day in their arms, it was directly after I handed off the Naginata Seji had commissioned.I must say, the two of them were extraordinary at making love, their focus so completely on me and my pleasure, and did they know how to make me cry out in ecstasy.It almost ruined me in some respects, but it wasn’t to be, my master faded a few days later and I left the South, I took his death very hard and needed to find my way an focus once more.”

Juno was silent for a minute, “what was it like this time with only one of them?”

Takara thought about it, “I missed Seji, so did Mitsuo, but we made love so beautifully and so thoroughly that we both made up for the fact that he wasn’t there.”

“Be careful Takara, he’s a Denka as well... don’t mate him,” There was worry and warning in Juno’s anxious tone.

Takara nodded her head, “we already discussed that, I told him I could never love as deeply as I did Hibiki and he said he could never love me as Seji did.”

“Just be careful, I don’t want to see you hurt again after Hibiki, it wasn’t his fault, a red tie is so rare that it begs to be bound... you did the right thing in telling him to go to her, but we knew it broke something in you to do so.”

Takara smiled at Juno, she was lucky in this friendship. A friendship that had sprung from humour and shared interests, Juno had given her so much in the years it had taken for her to gather her center and herself after Hibiki.

“We are taking our relationship public, he thinks it should give the Ayakashi.. and me another level of protection.And... we are now coming into an alliance with several other great clans, nobles and merchant clans.”

Juno stared at her, her eyes widened, “who?” She breathed.

Takara with a smug feeling of accomplishment told Juno just what the meeting that afternoon had delivered to them, Juno swore under her breath in astonishment. “Thats incredible, thats an alliance to dream of, Ran Koshu of the Tatekawa is _old,_ but he hasn’t succumbed to the weight of years yet, he’s also a master of both the Warriors and Scholars Way.” She gave her a cheeky grin and Takara raised her eyebrow at her, “can I be in the room when you inform Takahiro, he’s going to just about dance in joy when you tell him.I want to see if he cracks a curse.”

She laughed and nodded her head, Takahiro, like her had a reputation for not showing surprise at any news... particularly when he was at work, his deadpan expression was legendary.Juno, Hiro Natsuko and many of the clan had made it their personal challenge to get him to curse or jawdrop while working, “by all means, be there... let’s see if he reacts with a curse, I’d be happy for ‘Stars Takara, you’re a genius’.”

The two saluted each other and sipped their sake, their conversation slipping from the days events and alliances to how Takara was going to keep them safe.

She had a plan, she was pulling all her people out of Imperial service, she’d pay the tithes and taxes herself if she had too, and they would weather through this day by day together and with each other.

She had good people by her side and at her back, she would get through this.She just needed to hold out until Takafumi pissed off someone enough for them to challenge him.

Chapter four.

Five years had passed since her relationship had changed with Mitsuo. Five years in where Takafumi, startled at the fact that she and the Morihira Denka were publicly declaring their relationship had backed off on his public animosity to the Ayakashi.

It also helped that Ran Koshu of the Tatekawa and Kazuki of the Soutori had declared a military alliance with the Ayakashi, it had caused other clans to scramble over the implications of her being tied to three of the Great Clans.Other alliances from the powerful group of Denka’s were announced and her position as a growing powerful Denka was firmly grounded.The next time she had seen Takamisu in the palace, coincidently when she had been on Mitsuo’s arm for a palace event, the Takada no Aru Denka hadn’t been happy in the least. 

She was outmanoeuvring him fast.

Takara would never have been able to do it without Mitsuo and the people he had brought into her life, Mariko of Taira had been a source of friendship that Takara hadn’t expected from someone of her station.She had a love of clothes that rivalled Takaras own and shopping with the vivacious kitsune was both amusing and intriguing, as was the week she had spent at the Taira Konkyo, the Kitsune led differently and was far more authoritarian than Takara but she was kind to her people.

Now though she was sitting across from Ran Koshu, a scroll signed in blood next to her held the powerful commission he had given her... nine weapons of power for him and his children who had mastered the weapons chosen.The amount offered was staggering and more than she would have actually charged, when she tried to correct it he had waved it aside and said “you’re worth it.”

The game of Go they were currently engaged in was challenging, he was a cunning and unpredictable opponent, and she found it hard to move against him when he changed tactics so suddenly.

He chuckled as he took another of her tokens, “my apologies my dear Takara,” he said as he dropped the white stone into the jar beside him, she grunted in response and moved on the defensive.

The shoji screen rattled as Mizuki gracefully walked and and knelt beside her, the tea tray she carried was filled with little snacks and delightfully arrange fruits, some carved to look like flowers and tiny little animals.Ran murmured his thanks to Mizuki as she poured the tea and she backed away with a bow to them both.

He moved again and she swallowed the curse... it had just thrown out her entire offence.

She glared at him, “where did that move come from?”

“From nine moves back.”

“Am I that predictable?” She muttered as she tried to think about reforming her lines.

“No, but I have seven strategies in play right now.”

She gapped at him and then at the board, Seven? she thought incredulously, how did he manage seven? she had four going. 

“You fight too honourably, you need to learn to fight a little dirty,” he said to her with a wink and she shook her head at him.

“I’ve been taught to fight dirty,” she muttered

“No you’ve been taught to counter those moves in battle... but sometimes Takara, you need to fight dirty - honour needs to go out the window with some opponents.I’ll teach you,” he said with an off hand wave.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes... teach her dirty moves? It sounded somewhat salacious, with that he moved again and she swore under her breath, it was a dirty move.

“Alright you can teach me.”

He smiled and their game continued, at the end of it he stretched with an evil grin and her mind was frazzled by trying to move seven steps ahead, “come to my Shiro at the western border, stay a few months and I’ll teach you the moves you need against an opponent who holds his honour cheaply,” he said as he stood up.

“I will after I finish the commission you gave me,” it would take a few years but she would have it done and deserve a holiday while she was at it.

He smiled at her, his handsome face watching her with a degree of pride, pride she didn’t understand.He then reached into his sleeve and removed a silk bag, he pulled its contents from it, he leant down to placed a carved sapphire stone the size of her fist on her table, “activate it like you would a stone of promise,” he murmured to her and then gave her a sad smile. “It was commissioned by your father, the knowledge of how to make these are one of my families deeply held secrets.”

She froze as she went to pick it up, “what is it?”

“A memory,” was all he said, “I’ll see myself gone girl and thank you for your exquisite hospitality.”

He left quickly, not even waiting for her thanks for the unexpected gift and she picked it up, looking it over with a frown, it was a carved Camellia, her mother’s favourite flower, in her mother’s favourite colour.

She could see why her father would have had it commissioned for her mother, but Ran had said to activate it like a promise stone.

She touched it with a bit of power and it glowed in her hand, she smiled in delight thinking it was a light source but the strains of an Erhu and the zither along with other of the kitsune instruments flowed from it, she gasped at the sound, oh, she thought, it held a song, how beautiful, how incredible!

She turned the stone over in her hand, absolutely fascinated by what she was hearing and she listened to the delicate music in awe.Then she froze, her heart clenching as a voice as graceful as a morning dawn and as glorious as the rising sun sounded through along with the music.

“Hahaue,” she whispered as tears pricked her eyes and then escaped as the melody was sung.There was no mistaking Harumi Kashi’s voice, it was the song their mother had sung, time and again, the song that had drawn their father to her that fateful night.

It was the song that had started their love story.

Takara listened intently, letting the tears flow, it was a gift beyond anything she could ever be given, this chance to hear her mothers voice once more.

As Harumi’s incredibly gifted voice moved through each verse, Takara looked up into amber eyes a match to her own, wide with shock and wet with his own tears.Takara held her hand out to her brother and Takahiro came and took it, sinking down beside her, his arms and tails closing about her as the two of them listened to the first song and the six that followed.

The last song though, right at the end, their fathers laughter rang through along with one word, said as if Harumi were a blessing, “Anata,” and then the stone fell silent.

“I would have given Ran all that I owed if I had known this existed,” she whispered to Takahiro, he kissed her temple.

“I would as well,” but while they once again felt the grief that had come at their parents death, it was tempered with time, and with the joy of hearing both her parents voices absolute there wasn’t much more than delight and awe in their voices.

Takara held it to him, “shall we listen once more?”

He smiled a joyful smile and then activated the stone, once again the song started and she waited with bated breath for that beloved voice once more.

Thank you Ran, she thought as Harumi’s ethereal voice started once more, thank you.

Takara stood next to the Kakka of the Kuutamo - Ayakashi as they both watched the storm in the distance, they were on the very edges of her lands, in the Northern Mountains that were the home of the Tengu.

It wasn’t a natural storm, it was a storm of power born of a battle between two powerful Denkas. Hibiki sighed as the clash of power and lighting created a thundering boom that they both felt, Takara’s sleeves blew back with its concussive strike.

“I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this,” he mourned.

“So did I,” she replied, their neighbouring clans had declared a blood feud over the stupidest of reasons, and a full on battle between them had broken out.Takara had come to oversee the strengthening of the border to ensure the battle didn’t overflow into her territory, but it seemed with the two Denkas now engaged in challenge she didn’t need too.

One would die and the other would live, and land and territory would be claimed.

Thus the cycle of death and battle continued she thought sadly.

She could feel Hibiki’s anger at the senseless violence that the Tengu had devolved into, since Shimaguchi had come through like an avenging tide after he had been made aware of the Karasu Tengu’s reluctance to mediate his people, the Tengu had settled in their feuds towards each other.But with Takafumi? He didnt care and the Karasu Tengu didn’t either, he had once again retreated to the temple, intent on his own spiritual reflection.

Hibiki turned and looked at her, assessing her so that she frowned at him, it had been a long time since she had been on the end of such a look from him.

“What is it?” She almost growled, feeling uncomfortable with the deep scrutiny he was levelling at her.

“I have a question for you.”

“Then ask it.”

“If I were to challenge the Karasu Tengu will you try and rule the Tengu through me?”

She blinked slowly and completely stilled in surprise, then turned back to look at the clashing power and the storm that had developed.

She had ridden the winds of a storm like that once.

The Tengu were capable of much violence, it was why they maintained the border of the north, their animosity with the Ryujin of the North was legendary.It was written in the historical records, so long ago in the past, that the Northern Ranges of the Tengu had once been a part of the Northern Empire.But a schism had appeared between the Tengu and Ryujin... it had resulted in the entirety of the Tengu declaring their lands free from the north and part of the South.The lands had been claimed by the Southern Emperor, the Tengu becoming one with the bonds over time. Until now there were very few who knew that the Tengu, masters of the wind and air and the Ryujin, again masters of the wind and Air had once shared the north. 

But they were not hers to rule.

“Are the Tengu Clans Ayakashi?” She asked him in lieu of an answer and a frown of his own appeared.

“Must you be so cryptic?” He asked in consternation, putting his hands on his hips.

I’m not, its a simple answer.”

“No they are not Ayakashi,” he said in exasperation.

“Then there is your answer Hibiki, I have no wish to rule the Tengu, I have enough trouble with the Kuutamo,” she added slyly in joke.

He grinned, “we like to keep our Denka on her toes.”

“Then joking aside, if you feel the need to step forward to bring peace to the Mountains once more then I will not hinder you in your rise to power.”

He sighed, “its not that simple is it, there would always be the question of, does she rule, I will always be looked at with suspicion.It is but a dream.”

“I doesn’t have to be.”

He looked at her, and then both looked at the north at the sudden rise of power and subsequent lessening of the storm, “battle is over,” she murmured, “leave Koji here to oversee the rest and ensure that no Tengu that isn’t of the Ayakashi wingtips into my lands and we can discuss what you dream.”

He bowed to her as she walked away from him then he called in Koji, his second in command of the Kuutamo-Ayakashi warriors to give him her orders.

When it was done she gathered her power and took the the sky in cloud and he rose to join her, they flew back through her lands, with its mountain ranges and valleys to the stone Shiro and the Eyrie that was home to her winged people.

The shiro was thriving, the people who called it home bustling about in their duties, many warriors were returning from their patrols and handing off to the others who would take over. The craftsmen where coming in from the halls as the day was ending and Sata was overseeing it all, but she had Mizuki at her side who was anxiously stroking a tail with both hands, her embroidery kit was held in another tail.Takara knew immediately that her attendant was having a bad day, her other tails were held about her tightly, squeezing and releasing in a way to calm herself. 

She landed and was immediately at Mizuki’s side, “return and calm yourself, go to the spot I showed you.”

Mizuki let out a shaky breath and nodded, “thank you Denka.” She whispered and immediately called in her power to form a sky cloud.Taking off to the ruins of Haruhiko’s manor, a place that Takara had made a sanctuary of nature for Mizuki and herself if she need to ground herself in quite and contemplation.As the clan had grown bigger with more members that quite was hard to find some days.

She had noticed in the last ten years that Mizuki would try and stay about even as her mental health was deteriorating, she was pushing herself, she didn’t want to be different she had confessed to Takara.It hurt her heart to hear the young female speak so about herself, but she had to admit, the days when she was able to process she tried to do more duties, be more of a help.And she was learning the Tengu craft of silk weaving, and apparently very good at it.

Mizuki had been blindsided by the offer of a trial apprenticeship with the Tengu craftmasters in looming and embroidery.And she had excelled at it, much to the Tengu masters surprise and joy.

So for three days a week she was at the mountain Shiro of the Kuutamo under Sata’s watchful gaze and the rest of the week at the Konkyo attending to Takara’s needs, but she had homework and study to do.

She was so thorough with it too, Mizukis’ attention to details so precise, she was progressing slower than what was considered normal but she was doing exceptionally well at it.

The trial had become a full offer.

Takara watched as she moved through the sky, tracking her and when she was confident that she was okay she turned to Sata.The Tengu female was wearing a long green and gold hanfu, the delicate and full dress looked lovely on her and it rustled as she moved to face Takara.“Tea in the textile room please Sata,” she said to her as Sata bowed and then smiled.

“Of course Denka, your favourite blend?”

“That would be lovely,” she replied as she walked up the stone stairs, Hibiki pausing to give Sata a kiss on the cheek and a stroke of her wing and then followed after her.

The textile room was where samples of the Tengu’s work were on display , their masterful works were worth a small fortune and their silk panels of detailed scenes were incredible.Their cloth for decorative hanfu and kimono were very much in demand. 

She sat with a sigh and waited for Hibiki to sit as well, then the two of them sat in silence until Mira, Hibiki’s youngest daughter, brought them a tray of tea.

“Thank you Mira-chan, that will be all,” Takara said to her with a smile, the Tengu was Hibiki’s third child and still considered a fledgling but she was old enough that the thought of still being considered a child was galling.

She bowed to Takara and to her father and then left the room, Takara paused in the process of pouring the tea and lifted a brow at Hibiki, he sighed.

“Mira - leave,” he ordered firmly and they both heard her quick footsteps as she ran down the corridor.

“You might want to train her in stealth,” Takara chuckled and then poured the two cups of tea.

He took it with a grimace and then said, “that girl, never listens to a word of sense from her mother and I.That just proves it, who tries and eavesdrops on their Denka? A death wish if I ever heard one”

“I’ll leave the appropriate punishment up to you, but do ensure she has one,” she murmured as she sipped the tea and hummed in approval, the girl might be trying at times but she could brew a cup of tea perfectly.

She looked at her friend, still geared for war, as was she, both in the Ayakashi colours of blue and silver, but both had vanished their weapons as there was no need to have them out.

“You dream of being the Karasu Tengu?”

“I dream of peace,” he corrected her, and then sighed... “I am a daitengu Takara, I am a power among my race and people look to me for guidance, as of now there are just four Daitengu and none of them want to challenge the Karasu Tengu.Yet we are being wracked by internal conflict among the clans.The Emperor does nothing and ignores all submissions for mediation, it is his duty to ensure our peace is maintained.” He was right, all their warmongering Emperor was good for was declaring war on the other Empires, he would call on war with the Darkness itself if he could she thought bitterly.

“You want to challenge the Karasu Tengu?” She asked him once again.

“I do, I want peace in the mountains once more, I want the Tengu to thrive, not death to linger on the wind and air.”

“I understand Hibiki, but I see why you pause in doing so... you are clan’d to a kitsune clan there would be questions over who truly ruled,” she wondered if this was when he left the clan, if that was the reason why he asked her her intentions.

He was silent for a while and they both sipped their tea. “I am not prepared to give up the Ayakashi.Sata doesn’t wish to leave the clan, I do not want to leave either... and I am torn.”

The throbbing in his voice spoke of a deep well of emotion, and if he was feeling a calling to take this step then he would do so eventually, regardless of what she as his Denka said, or Sata his mate.She needed to know if that was what was driving him, “You feel it as if a calling?”

“Yes.”

She mulled it through and then created a tongue of blue flame dancing between them, she coalesced it, bringing into it her knowledge of the natural process of how diamonds were formed and then created one from the power inherent in her flame.

The large faceted stone glinted with blue light and Takara cut the palm of her hand with an elongated claw, she took hold of it and then looked at Hibiki who had frozen in surprise at what she had called into existence.

“I Takara Meiyo Hanei Ayakashi, as Denka of the Ayakashi, hear by swear on blood and power to never rule the Tengu of the Northern Mountains through the Karasu Tengu. I will never hold any sway over them, or power while I am Denka of the Ayakashi.The Tengu will fly free under their own if Hibiki Rainosuki Kuutamo-Ayakashi becomes the Karasu Tengu. Bound in blood and power, this I swear.”

It lit up with blue fire and blood red power, a promise in blood could never be broken... it was a bind of power and if she ever tried to break it, agony would consume her, and if she continued to try and break the bind.

Death.

Hibiki stared at her, shock and hope in his eyes as she handed him the stone, “if you decide to challenge the Karasu Tengu, all you need do to prove the legitimacy of your rule is show that stone.”

He reached out his hand hesitating and then he took it, “I may die in the challenge,” he said to her softly, “the Karasu Tengu is old, and powerful.”

“I know, I would counsel you to think this through carefully Hibiki, I don’t want to loose you...or Sata, but neither am I going to hold you back from what is natural to you. You are the youngest Diatengu to have ever arisen, that means something, fly free and do not be afraid that I will hold you back.”

He closed his eyes and tightened his fist over the promise she had given, “thank you Takara.Thank you for thinking of the needs of my race in this as well.”

She finished off her tea and nodded her head to him, “our people are Ayakashi Hibiki, but you are Tengu, I must that that into account as I lead the clan, the needs of your people are also taken into account when I make decisions as well.”

“I didn’t know that you thought that far,” he said to her slowly, she could see he was thinking of the times in the past where her decisions had counted towards what she was saying.The people she had made Clan, the far reaching consequences of her choices, she always thought of the Ayakashi and the Tengu.It was a delicate balance, one she was determined to maintain, for the sake of her clan, her kind and the Tengu.

With that she stood up, Hibiki followed, “before you leave, will you see the progress on the Morihira panel you commissioned?”

She smiled, “I would love too,” she warmly told him and followed him to the large craft hall where the nine meter by six meter silk on silk embroidered panel was being worked on.It was a vibrant piece, full of colour and it shimmered in the light of glowing orbs that lit the room as bright as day.

“Oh Hibiki, how truly wonderful,” she breathed in stunned amazement as she stared at it.The clan crest was prominent in the background but the sprawling Konkyo of the Morihira, the principal residence in their lands was to the side, and the rest of the work that was currently being done was the warriors of the clan in battle stances, the craftsmen with their incredible porcelain pottery, the hunters hunting, and in it all the Clan Denka, in all his glory.

It would be completed soon, she noticed.

“Glad it meets with your approval, it should be done within the month, we hope the Morihira Denka will like it.”

“I’m sure Mitsuo will love it,” she replied, still lost in the detail of the piece. But as she examined the pieces she saw above it all, sitting on a cloud of his own but still partially hidden by the clouds near the top, a kitsune watched over it all, a smile on his handsome face.

Seji.

She smiled, “I like the addition,” she said softly to him.

“It was Juno’s idea,” he said to her softly, “and I thought it a good way to honour his memory, his last words were about his clan and family, he always thought of them before himself.”

“Duty,” she murmured, remembering his words to her how he hated the word, but he had never faltered from it. She sighed and stepped back, “I am well pleased with this, thank you Hibiki, even if it is costing me a giant fortune,” she said dryly.

He gave her a sly smile and with a hand over his heart and a mocking bow he said beseechingly, “Takara-sama, we are but humble craftsmen, this is our bread and butter.”

“Ha,” she scoffed as he took her arm and escorted her out of the building, “you could have given me a discount,” she griped, “it cost an arm and a leg Hibiki.” And stars had it, she could afford it from her personal coffers but she had balked when the final price of the commission had been delivered.

“But it is our Denka who ordered that discounts would not be applied on master quality work, people will get what they pay for and the masters have earned the right to charge as they will and not be questioned for it,” he said back with a smirk.

She sighed to hear her own words spoken back to her, it was her firm rule, they produced the best work in metal and in silk... and people will pay for it or not at all.

He laughed and then reminded her that the money had gone back into the Ayakashi coffers, after the ones who made the piece were given their portion of the commission.

With that she came to the halls and could hear the servants of the shiro busying for the evening meal, she declined the offer but asked if she could take two meals with her.

With alacrity a decorative Zitan picnic box, in the Tengu fashion was delivered to her and she admired the lacquered blue and red box with its intricate carved handle.

“Thank you,” she said to Sata and then she said her goodbyes to those who were watching, including her people in her goodbye to them.

With calls for her to return soon she formed a cloud of power and leapt to the sky, she had a young female to track down.

Mizuki was there in the clearing of the willow trees and large clear flowing pond and stream, a small hoop frame in her hands as she carefully embroidered the piece she was working.The young female had called in her power and created light to see by, the sun had dipped far on the horizon and night was fast approaching.

She was so involved in her work that she didn’t even notice Takara had arrived, Takara cocked her head and studied the young female.Sata had hesitated when Takara had approached her about apprenticing the girl three days a week but had ultimately agreed on a trial basis, she was so glad that it had worked out.Watching Mizuki as she worked was a real pleasure.

Takara cleared her throat and Mizuki jerked, hissing as the needle stabbed her finger, she looked over to Takara with a frown then saw who it was, she went to get to her feet butTakara waved her down, “Denka,” she said softly as she bowed from where she sat.

“Greetings Mizuki ,what are you working on today?”

“An embroidered panel, cotton on cotton, its geometric but the colours are beautiful.”

Takara paused to look at the work and sighed her pleasure at the design, if she didn’t know any better she would have said the work was done by a journeyman not an apprentice.

“So you’ve graduated to cotton.”

Mizuki couldn’t help the small smile of accomplishment, “yes Denka.”

“Congratulations, and lets eat.”

She pulled the box from her dimension pocket and sat down beside Mizuki, she pulled the box apart into several trays and handed Mizuki the one with cooked meat and vegetables, hers was very clearly raw.

Mizuki took it with a thank you and they both tucked into the meal, Takara was hungry and she wasn’t going to stand around on ceremony when there was food about.

She flopped back onto the bed of moss behind her with a sigh after she was finished, Mizuki though was a slower eater, but Takara let the girl be and stared up at the rapidly changing sky.

With her hands above her head and a knee crossed over her other leg she watched as the first stars kissed the night and smiled at their light.

The Stars Guard and Guide had been a maxim of her race for so long no one knew how it had originated, but her father had said, the light of the stars guarded Nihvon, and by the Stars are you Guided.There was truth, the light of the stars held strength and power, one could feel it in the air, and by the constellations one could find their way.

Takara had always found strength in that saying, and had always lived by the teaching. 

To Guard and Guide, the true hallmark of the Kitsune when they put aside their petty jealousy and their xenophobic attitudes. Would it ever change she thought with a sigh, she felt Mizuki shift to look at her and turned her head to look at the girl.

“A coin for your thoughts... Takara-Denka?” She said.

Takara chuckled, “they’re not worth that much my dear, I’ll even tell you for free.”

She told her and Mizuki sighed, “I wish I could feel what you feel when you look at the stars, I do not want to guard or guide, and that makes me lesser as a kitsune.”

“No child it makes you more, you are not constrained by what our instincts tells us we must do, you do not have that battle within you to fight those instincts when civility tells us we must.Have more faith in yourself Mizuki, but I sense you are feeling much more at ease.” She told her and reached her hand out to where Mizuki’s was resting on the moss.She didn’t take hold of her hand but let it rest there, giving Mizuki the choice.

“Yes, I felt better as soon as I got away from the Shiro, I do not know what made me so edgy today, but there was something in the air, something buzzing at my skin, it was too much to day.”

Takara looked at her oddly, “have you sensed this feeling before?”

Mizuki nodded her head, “I feel it a lot in the Capital, I can negate the feeling when I think about it sometimes, the way you taught me too when I need quiet but can’t retreat to where it is quiet, but today was different.”

Takara pondered all she knew about Mizukis strange condition, the times when her emotions overwhelmed her and quiet was all she could reach for, she was more prone to them in the City, where the power of hundred of thousands milled about every day... and today, there had been power in the wind and air from the raging battle in the sky.Takara had worked with power most of her life, she created weapons of power and could sense the currents of power only when she was searching for them.It was a sense that developed for some people with higher levels of power, Takahiro could, but Juno couldn’t.But it wasn’t a subconscious thing for her to feel them, she actively had to search and feel.But to Mizuki?

“I wonder if what your feeling is the currents of power in the world, your so sensitive to somethings that we often do not sense, it would not surprise me that is what you react to subconsciously.”

Mizuki thought about it, “one more thing that makes me strange,” she muttered.

“No not strange, but is it an instinct and it can be made a strength,” she told her firmly and saw Mizuki shoot her a startled look.

She sat up and looked at her charge, so innocent of the world and its ways in one regard, so cynical in another, “I do not know what hurt you child, but you know that I will never actively do so, you can trust me.”

“I know, I do.” Mizuki whispered back and hunched in on herself, Takara didn’t push any further.

“Let us see if we can turn this little instinct into a strength -“

‘I didn’t think sex was supposed to be painful,” Mizuki suddenly blurted out.

The comment stopped Takara mid sentence as she processed what Mizuki had said and changed topics, “it isn’t, if it’s done correctly, it’s actually very pleasurable.”

The girl looked a little mulish and a lot put out at those words, “It hurt, and when I said he hurt me, he told me it was my fault, that I’m too strange to have sex with normal people.”

Takara bit back a growl, a male had pushed at her? “Did you consent?” She asked.

“Yes, I wanted to see what it was like, everyone was talking about how good it made them feel, but it just hurt.”

“Okay lets break this down, first off, if it hurt, you weren’t prepared properly and its your partners job to do so, and if you found no pleasure in it then he was terrible at what he was doing... I pity any female he ends up bedding.”

She giggled at Takara, “Takara-Denka,” she admonished, but the smile told Takara that she wasn’t emotionally hurt by what had happened, but Mizuki was unsure and confused.

“It’s true, but also Mizuki, if you weren’t finding pleasure in it, you should also tell them to stop.”

“I did but he said it was my fault he was in pain, so I let him finish,”Takara blinked, Oh stars the girl was so innocent, and someone had taken advantage of her, she was going to hurt him.

“Who was he?” Takara crooned, “tell me his name kit.”

Mizuki’s eyes widened and she shook her head, “I think not Denka, your reputation is formidable, there’s no need to get a knotted tail over this....I don’t want him dead.”

“I won’t kill him, she muttered, knotted tail? Her tails were not in a knot thank you very much, “but I will impress upon him that he is to respect the wishes of his bed partner.”If she found which of her people had done it, she’d geld them with a spoon, it’s dull edge would hurt far more than her naginata... and it would grow back in time.

“It was when I was travelling, and I’m not telling, I just wish I could understand what it all means.”

Takara thought about what she knew of the girl and what she meant by those words...“Touch and intimacy?”

“Yes.”

“Was he someone you trusted,”

“No, but I thought him handsome, and well I did know I wanted him.It just changed so quick, it hurt, it wasn’t scary though... I just wanted to talk about it and you keep telling me I can talk to you?” She shrugged her shoulders at Takara and tucked her knees up so she could lean her chi on them.

“I’m glad you finally opened up... so you weren’t ready for the change, next time choose someone you trust, someone who knows you and will work with you to overcome those quirks you have.There are already many males in the Ayakashi who would jump at the chance to give you what you need.” Takara told her with a slyness and laughed at Mizukis’ shocked look, “you’re a pretty girl, you’re friendly, trust me... there are many.”

Would Takahiro-sama?” Mizuki started curiously, her cheeks reddening as she said it.

Oh dear, thought Takara, someone had a crush, but while her brother would be honoured and he would be gentle she also knew he wouldn’t be what Mizuki needed.He was too reserved and too set in his ways. 

“I would counsel you to not voice your interest to Takahiro, he would be a wonderful lover, at least after all this time I would hope he is, but you need someone... younger in mind, more joyful.Like Natsuda or Nakase, even Tanaka and Ranosuke if you wish someone older or if you wish to have a female, Chihiro and Sakura prefer the ladies.”

Mizuki whispered “oh”, her cheeks still red and she said, “Natsuda is handsome and he’s very kind.”

“Yes he is, he may not have been born to us, but finding him was a blessing.”Takara had found him injured after a challenge, he had been young, still retaining shades of his birth fur through his main pelt as a full kitsune, his story though had been painful to hear.Thrown out by his father from his clan with nothing but the clothes on his back he had struggled to adapt to a world where he had once been cosseted and loved before, never knowing hardship and injustice.The greatest injustice was his fathers betrayal, all because young Natsuda had refused to follow his fathers Way as a Warrior.The sad truth was that after living a life in the harsh reality of their world, when he had joined the clan, he had asked to be a Warrior, he had been adamant about it.

She was proud of the male he had become, and she had written a letter to the Denka of his birth clan thanking them for throwing him out.She had pointedly said that he was a warrior that in time would be a formidable opponent on the battlefield, and that due to his mothers love, he was kind to those in need.Their loss was her gain.

She had received no response, never expected too but she had made it known that he was thriving, a simple message to his mother that he spoke of with love, and a much larger one to his father.

“Natsuda would be a good choice, he has been watching you since he first met you,” she told her slyly and Mizuki blushed harder, Takara grinned, she enjoyed playing matchmaker.

“How? How do I?..”

“How do you let him know your interested? Gather your courage and tell him, but let him know your past, scent is also an option, but thats more for play.”

Mizuki was listening to Takara as she gave her the advice she needed, and Takara made her chuckle at the few outlandish ideas she came up with.As the night deepened the two of them spoke further of love and sex and the dance of courtship that a Kitsune would engage in.

It was a nice evening, and it was times like these when she was called on to give advice that hopefully resulted in the happiness of the one who asked that Takara loved.It made all the hardships of leading a clan worthwhile, seeing those under her care thrive in her guidance.

She loved being a Denka, hadn’t realised just how much she herself would thrive in the challenge of leading a clan, and one with such incredible diversity.

Chapter Five

She stood in the main hall of the Morihira Manor in the Capital as Mitsuo poured over the embroidered panel in delight and glee, he exclaimed over the intricate embroidery, the images of his people.He laughed at the hidden little messages in there, the little kitsunes fan dancing, as he himself was a fan dancer, and he grew silent as he found the watcher in the corner.

He sighed as he delicately touched Seji over looking them all, “he’s perfect and watches over us.”

“Yes, it was Juno’s suggestion,” she said softly as she came up to him, he stepped back and dragged her into an embrace.

“For all her prickles she has a wonderful heart,” he muffled into her hair, she let him run his hands over her back, the touch a comfort not sexual and returned it, her hand stroking his long silken hair, loose today, as she did.

When he felt the need to step back, she let him go, and watched as he turned to look once more at the panel.

“Thank you, it is a beautify gift, your people must have worked hard on it.”

“They did, and it cost me a fortune,” she was still feeling a bit put out over its cost and Mitsuo looked at her puzzled.

“You’re the Denka, isn’t it from the Kuutamo-Ayakashi?”

“Yes, they still charged me for it quoting back my own rule might I add,”

He looked at her startled and then started to chuckle, “ahhh your infamous sense of fairness, many Denka’s would have just ordered it and it would be done... your people negotiated.” The chuckle turned into an outright laugh and she scowled at him.

“We’re going to be late for that meeting,” he was still chuckling as he gave her a bow, held out his arm and escorted her from the main hall.

Leaving the panel for those who wished to see it.

Takara was in the residence of Ran Koshu in meeting with him and other members of the Alliance, she was laughing at something Kodai was telling her when a jerk on the clan bonds made her freeze. 

A quick check and she knew it was Hibiki and even worse the fear coming from Sata told her that Hibiki was not only in trouble, but in real danger, he was fighting for his life.

“Takara?” Kodai asked, concerned.

She ignored him, Takara had received a letter from Hibiki that morning in which he had told her he was going to try one more time to talk to the Karasu Tengu, and depending on his answer he would think some more on what his next steps should be, he had assured her her wasn’t going to challenge the male just yet, he wasn’t ready.

She didn’t think the Karasu Tengu had taken Hibiki’s visit well, she bit her lip.

She couldn’t intervene, and she knew it would take hours to get to the Southern Sky Temple, they did not allow fire travel within the mountains of the Temple.

“Takara? Is all well with your clan?” Mariko asked, she blinked and looked back to them all, she had turned her head towards where her clan lay, a Denka’s tell that they were looking to the clan.

“No, Hibiki is in a challenge.”

Ran sighed, “a Kakka can be challenged, but only with the approval of the Denka, did you give the approval?”

She hesitated, but knew that she would need to tell the ones she worked with, “Its with the Karasu Tengu,”

Ran blinked and then swore softly, his voice a quite anger, “Takara what have you done?”

She wasn’t fazed by his anger, he knew nothing of the events preceding this, “I? Nothing Ran Koshu, no need to fear I’ve just deliberately stood on your tails. Hibiki is a Daitengu, he is the epitome of his races power and influence and he has a categorical need to be of service to his race.The Karasu Tengu has retreated once more and the Emperor does nothing as the clans yet again degenerate into war, how do you expect the border to be maintained?He went today to talk to the Karasu Tengu, it appears the lord of the Tengu didn’t take that visit well.”

Kodai was frowning, “far be it from me to state the obvious, but if Hibiki becomes the Karasu Tengu, you will have the might of the entirety of the Tengu clans at your disposal.Our Emperor will see that as a threat to his reign.” The others muttered to each other and among themselves, seeing the danger she was bringing to them

She shook her head, “No I will not, I gave Hibiki my word, in power and in blood that I would never rule the Tengu through him if he became the Karasu Tengu. “ She sighed, “I hear your concerns, I have thought them through, but I lead a clan that is mixed, I must take into account the needs of all the Tengu and the Kirin as well as my own.The Northern Mountains are fast becoming a battlefield, commerce is being disrupted, the patrols gutted.The North are sniffing at the disturbances and will capitalise on the disruption sooner rather than later...and Oni are appearing in greater numbers drawn to the gut of power that is coming from those mountains”.

She stood up and walked over to the open screen to look out on the courtyard there, “The Karasu Tengu holds the clans together, he directs the border security, liaises with the clans, mediates before blood is drawn, but this one won’t. He’s ruled for too long and this is the second time he has taken to the Temple neglecting his duties, and he won’t step aside. Takafumi sits on his tails and does nothing while the clans beg him for mediation, Hibiki has been fighting the urge to step forth for years.I won’t hold one of my people back from becoming who they were destined to be.But I have taken steps to ensure that I cannot be accused of subverting the Tengu to my whim.” They listened to her as she spoke, and Mitsuo nodded his head, in the last two months she had not spoke of this to him, she had not needed his advice, but he was behind her... the others of this powerful group were starting to see what she was saying.

“If Hibiki wins, he rules the Tengu in his own name?” Ran asked her, frowning, his sulphurous eyes though were cunning, he was seeing much and she thought he saw more than she was seeing.

“I was pretty clear in my promise, by name and rank I declared I would never order the Tengu through Hibiki”

He was silent as he thought, his eyes half lidded as he did, then he nodded, opening those eyes and looking right at her, “right, I won’t get my tail in a knot over this, when the summons comes, those here who wish to support you in this will be there.”

That was far more than she expected from any of them, she nodded her head and bowed to them, thankful to him and to those who would see her through this.

“Ahh, you keep us guessing half the time Takara but it is as you say, yours is a mixed clan, what you must consider we would never truly understand,” Sakae of the Shaksaki, the Denka of another of the Great Clans.“But you have my support if you prove to the Emperor you haven't suddenly acquired over three hundred thousand aerial fighters.” He gestured to her cushion once more, and she hesitated then came and sat back down.

“Your more than welcome to view the promise, but its a moot point, Hibiki needs to win.”The bond was still giving off the same dissonance of combat, challenges with those of equal or close to equal power could take hours.

She sighed, stars she hoped he won, she did not want to loose him, but she was also very aware of the political minefield that would follow, she looked to the north.

She really hadn’t hoped for these people to support her in this, they were Kitsune after all, but it seemed that some of them had her back, she didn’t know why.Maybe it was because as she said, the Northern border was destabilising and it needed to be brought back into peace once more, the last thing any of them needed was their Emperor deciding a war would be good.They had had three already, she wondered if that was the reason he was doing nothing, he was waiting for the North to start something.

Games within games she thought wearily, and picked up her drink to sip it, when would it end?

Sata and Setsuna hovered over Hibiki as they healed him from the grievous wounds that had been inflicted in his battle with the Karasu Tengu, he had won, barely.

But his injuries were great, he was missing an arm, but it would regrow, she didn’t envy him that, regrowing limbs hurt. He was also missing an eye, the eye would heal as well in time, but Setsuna was directing his energies to healing the great slashes from a weapon of power.He would bear the scars on his body for the rest of his life.

Already the Tengu Denka’s were gathering here at the temple, a new Karasu Tengu was a momentous occasion and Hibiki needed to be on his feet fast.

Setsuna staggered back, caught by Furukawa as the Kirin reacted and grabbed her, she didn’t freeze at his touch like she would a kitsune.Setsuna though was breathing harshly, raggedly, directing a persons energies to heal wounds from a weapon of power took incredible strength and fortitude, Setsuna was one of the best.She looked at Takara, her eyes slightly sunken, “I need more power Denka,” she gasped, sweat poured off her brow and Takara nodded her head.She reached into the bonds of the clan, she sent the call asking for power and nearly all answered back with a resounding yes.She sipped from each member taking maybe two percent of their power, it gained a vast amount of reserve for Setsuna to use.

She turned back to look out the window of the room the sages had given Hibiki to recover in and saw the flocks of Tengu in the sky.She could also see the scars on the stone from the deadly storm that the two Daitengu had called with their power, by all accounts in had been immense and its strength horrifying.

Furukawa moved over to her, “Denka,” he murmured, “I would counsel you to step away, your presence will complicate matters,” she didn’t ignore him but she was slow to respond.The Kirin had over the last few thousand years become an indispensable part of her clan, their organisational skill were incredible and the running of the clan and the lands had been mainstreamed by then. 

Furukawa though had taken it further, he wanted to study governance.So she had sent him to the City of Tatesato, now he was a second rank Law official under Takahiro, although he wanted to branch out into the halls of Civil ministry.

Sata stepped up to her, “Denka, you cannot be seen here now,” she said worried.

She nodded her head, “I’ll lie low,” she said to Sata and Furukawa, Sata sighed in relief.

“When he comes too, tell him when it comes to the Tengu clans, he’s on his own.” She told sata with a smile.

Sata gave a pained laugh, “I’ll let him know.”

She left then, pulling her power to ensure none saw her unless she wanted to be seen, it was a handy trick Kodai had shown her.

She was glad she had been able to see Hibiki, she needed to know he would live but she would do far more damage now being here, it was his time to shine.

She had always known he would shine bright.

It took her several hours to navigate the winds and trails of the sky to reach the spot she could travel by fire back to the Shiro, she arrived in time to greet Takahiro who had just arrived as well.

He knew what Hibiki had planned, all of her people who she relied on for guidance did, they had all discussed it with the Kakka and had all agreed that it was the best for the Tengu.But not the best for the Ayakashi, some had counselled Hibiki to leave the clan. The dissolution of the Kuutamo-Ayakashi had also been discussed so that they could become a clan of their own once more.It had been shot down not by Hibiki but by the Kuutamo themselves, they did not want to leave the Ayakashi.

It had surprised and humbled her.

“He won?”

“Yes, now we wait for a summons,”

“He won’t wait, once he hears he _will_ summon us all to be held to account, the alliance has backed you?” He said as they walked through the gardens, his arm coming out to take hers.

“Yes, although they said they would have liked more time to discuss it,” she had been lectured by Ran about it after their initial discussion. “I tendered my apologies and explained that Hibiki hadn’tplanned to challenge so soon, the Karasu Tengu must have been the one to issue challenge.”

They walked back into the shiro, it was quite for once, every one of the Ayakashi knew something momentous had occurred, she was going to have to announce the news to them.

She was also going to have to be frank about the danger.

She met Natsuko in the main hall of the Shiro and told her the news about Hibiki, she nodded her head, and the plan that had been discussed was put into action.

The news was spread, in the hours that followed she discussed many of their reservations with her people, and there were many.But her people showed their fortitude, they too understood she had to think of not just the needs of the Kitsune and Kirin of her clan but also the needs of the Tengu, they would stand by her come what may. 

Although there were several of the newer members who asked to have their bonds dissolved, she agreed, and Natsuko handled the paperwork while Takara thanked them for their service, and let them go.She let them go with enough coin in their pockets to see them establish themselves elsewhere.

It was painful to say goodbye to them, but they had made the decision and she would not force them to stay.

And so the day passed, a missive from Mitsuo arrived late that night, ‘be ready, he knows.’

She had never asked how he always knew when Takafumi went to move against them, but he did, and she was thankful for the warning.As she and Takahiro went over the plan that they had come up with, step by step, she knew she was about to engage in a political fight that could see the dissolution of her clan... and her death.

She was prepared to take it as far as she could if she had too, but it wasn’t her end game, would never be.

The summons came the next day and she had to move to the capital with alacrity. the Imperial Messenger had been polite, but she could tell by that sly smug joy at her predicament it wouldn’t be pleasant.

Mitsuo joined her in the Goshu Guruma, both of them dressed for high court, he in a stunning formal robe of office and she in a Junihito, their clan colours in evident and their individual clan crests on their shoulder.

He was silent, “I will challenge him if he goes for you,” he suddenly declared, the groan from Juno who was walking beside the carriage was audible, followed by a muttered, ‘bloody males.”

Takara choked back the curse on her lips at the unexpected declaration, “no you will not,” she stated harshly, “you have your clan to think about.”

“I am powerful enough to take him on,” he snarled back at her.

“But are powerful enough to win? And we both know he won’t play by the rules Mitsuo, I can’t loose you, not to him, not to the land bonds, I will loose you willingly to a red tie but not that bastard nor that green _chain_.”

He was silent and then he leant into her, his clawed hand taking her own in his, she leant her head against his shoulder taking comfort in his presence.

“You have the entirety of my clan behind you, the elders agree.”

She froze, the Denka led yes, but in the great clans a council of elders often had a lot of sway, if they had agreed with him to support her fully it would make an immeasurable difference in her fight.

“How?”

“We owe you so much, and they want to repay the debt, as long as your promise to the Tengu holds they will back you.” She felt him moved till his lips brushed her Temple, he kissed her and she felt herself melt a little into the kiss, she felt at peace whenever he kissed her there.

“It will hold Mitsuo, my word it will hold... I have no desire to rule the Tengu, or any other.I want nothing more than to lead my people in peace and prosperity.”

“I know my love, its the wish of so many of us Denka’s, we will get through this day, and we will get through Takafumi’s reign.”

She sighed into him and let him hold her, then she heard Juno’s call, informing the Imperial Guard who was in the Goshu Garuma,

Something though in the way Juno spoke and the sense of unease told her that something was off, Mitsuo thought just gave a silent snarl, “Ran was right, ambush,” he murmured softly.

She blinked and hissed, “that’s why your here?”

“They would not dare with me in here, I would have come with you anyway, but the possibility was high.”

She growled at him, “inform me next time.”

He just kissed the tip of her nose and murmured, “consider it payback for not telling me Hibiki was going to throw all of us into disarray.”

The Garuma rocked a few seconds later and the bamboo screens rose, Mitsuo put on the cold, calculating face of the Morihira Denka, she did the same, a mask to hide behind.

She was escorted to the throne room, a place she had been summoned to before and as Mitsuo let her arm go she was called before the Throne of the South, and an Emperor she hated.Before long she was on her knees in front of Takafumi, his oily presence a thick film in the air, she had seen just how quickly Ran, Sakae and Kodai could work though.At this time of year with harvests being reaped not many were in the capital, court was quiet and summons held few spectators, many of the tiers were full.

She knelt there, head down, and waited... and waited, the bastard was making her supplicateherself to him.

Then Hibiki was announced, the Karasu Tengu of the Northern Mountains, he stood beside her and she could feel his anger down the bonds to see her as she was.

But they stuck to the plan, here he was the Karasu Tengu, she was the Denka of the Ayakashi, she held no power over him here, for only on Ayakashi lands would she ever hold any power over him.

“Stand Ayakashi Denka,” Takafumi finally snapped.

She did with the gentle grace and elegance inherent to her and looked up to the Throne, Takafumi stared down at her, an unholy light of glee in his eyes. But she sensed Hibiki come beside her, his own escort of Tengu warriors made up from several clans stood with him.

“How dare you take control of the Tengu,” he declared from his throne in a ringing tone, “no kitsune shall hold sway of the majestic Tengu, the lords of air and wind.” She showed no emotion to that rather distinct try at flattery and let him continue berating her for her actions.It was impressive that he was able to use so many large words to do so, but in the end when he said what he wanted to say, he turned his gaze to Hibiki and forgot who he was addressing.

“And you,” he spat just as viciously at Hibiki as he did to her, “how dare you take over the Tengu knowing that you are beholden to a kitsune.”

“Enough,” Hibiki declared in a powerful voice of command and authority, every kitsune stirred in surprise but Hibiki continued,“Emperor Takafumi, I am the Karasu Tengu of the Northern Mountains. You may command the northern lands, you may hold the security of the North but I am the ruler of the Tengu.That is the pact between the Tengu and the Kitsune, we rule ourselves so that the north is held. The only time the Emperor of the South can direct us is in war and if the Karasu Tengu fails in his duty.For years we have implored you to act while the former Karasu Tengu retreated from the world and the northern mountains degenerated into squabbling and feud.Blood and death was in the wind, the Ryujin of the North were watching and gathering, I acted as a Daitengu does, for the safety of my people and my race.You failed in stepping up when we needed you the most.” He paused, and Takara saw with slightly raised eyes in surprise at the command from Hibiki, that Takafumi had a white knuckled grip on the wedge of the platform, Hibiki’s words had pissed him off.

Hibiki then continued, “but your concern is noted sire. It is also noted that Takara of the Ayakashi is indeed the Denka of the Kuutamo- Ayakashi, she is indeed my Denka and I do answer to her.However I answer to her only on the Ayakashi lands, nowhere else, my people have heard her promise and are content that her bond and her word is true.Her reputation in the northern mountains is formidable and her honour considered unbreakable, the Tengu hold her word high.”

With that he reached into his incredible green and black court hanfu and pulled out the diamond from the empty sleeve where his arm had once been, in that hand held her promise. Her voice rang through the room, the promise given in blood and power, she would never rule the Tengu, would never hold sway or power over them.The murmurs among the powerful of the kitsune, Bakeneko and Ookami spoke amid themselves, the power of that promise could not be broken.

But Takafumi wasn’t ready to let his moment be stolen, or his vengeance.

“That has no meaning,” he snapped, and surged to his feet, how predictable thought Takara and allowed a small smile that she knew would anger him, further.If she pushed him further he would act without thinking.

He did, he declared suddenly that a stones promise was nothing, it was contrary to their very beliefs and the other Denka’s reacted, calling him down and decrying his words, as they settled and Takafumi realised he was loosing this Takara finally spoke.

“Hibiki, I order you to bring the Tengu of the North-“ the pain was immediate, and it was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

She was dimly aware of choking up blood all over herself as she convulsed in agony.

She was dimly aware of the roars and yells coming from the stands and the sudden air of violence in the room.

She was dimly aware of hands holding her as the convulsions and the absolute agony overwhelmed her.

Then she knew no more.

She came to quickly, held in the familiar arms of her lover, his voice was strident as he spoke to the room, “ - you happy now Heika, here is the proof that a promise in blood and power is a powerful bind.She is no threat to your reign and she has no want to rule the Tengu.She has broken no law.”

“This is a travesty, the Ayakashi Denka has made sure that the autonomy of the Tengu is maintained while still ensures that all her people are safe.It’s a delicate balance that she is finding in leading a mixed clan.It is a bond that we do as yet not fully understand and she has no help from any other as she is the only one who leads three races,” Ran Koshu’s voice stated

“What’s the travesty is her continued existence, how dare she spit on the noble superiority of the Kitsune by allowing other races in her clan, the purity of the kits - of each race should never mingle,” Takafumi yelled back.

All hell broke amid the Denka’s, some agreeing, but many not, not so much about the purity of the clan but the most prominent of the comments shouted back was that the ‘clans autonomy in their choice of who joined was not for the Emperor to question’.

It was Law, it was a law that was the core of their Empires!

Takafumi was loosing ground quickly, she stirred and slowly moved, her movements brought the shouts and yells down, Mitsuo went to help her but she brushed him aside, she would stand unaided.It took her a few minutes to stand, she vomited blood twice, could feel in drip down her face and from her ears. The ringing in them was still going strong but she could still hear through it.

“She looked at Takafumi, “no law have I broken,” she managed to say, “the Tengu stand tall under no Kitsune authority but your own in matters of war and security.I do not see why I have been summoned to answer a breach in law when no law has been broken heika.”

She saw Takafumi glance behind her, to where his father would be seating, he looked back at her, “I call an intermission, clean yourself up,” he stormed out and she managed not to hit the floor as she bowed.

She was shown to a room and was immediately sick again, Juno, who had a small amount of healing ability was suddenly there, holding back the pain that was still throbbing through her.

“That was idiotic,” she snapped at her, her eyes glaring at her.

“Juno,” Takahiro said firmly, “quiet,” then he looked at her, “are you out of your mind? That wasn’t the plan!”

She managed a pained grimace, “it worked.”

“It could have killed you,” snapped Mitsuo and Takahiro, great she thought, a lecture from both of them was not what she needed right now.What she needed right now was Setsuna, who wasn’t in the city, she was going to have to stand tall with the damage the backlash of breaking her word caused.But it had gotten her point across quite effectively.

She couldn’t order the Tengu without almost killing herself.

She barely listened to the ringing lecture from both her brother and her lover, she was sure it was impressive and she was sure it was full of her idiocy, she wasn’t going to argue it, it was an idiotic move.When they had finally wound down Juno grumbled and then stopped the pain relief, Takara hissed at the sudden return of it and glared at her, “that was spiteful,” she said.

“I have to clean you up, I can’t do both at the same time.” She was told exasperatedly.

“I’ll clean, you hold the pain relief,” Takahiro told her and then before she knew it both her brother and her lover were stripping her down and cleaning off the blood and vomit, stars she regretted eating.

“Stars how many layers are in this thing?” said Mitsuo.

“Ten,” she muttered tiredly and managed to call in a formal furisode set, it would have to do, as a Junihito hadn’t been brought to her.Takahiro dressed her in it and Mitsuo watched, fascinated by the way it was put on, “Takahiro, I’m impressed when did you learn to dress a female?”

Takahiro scoffed, “I’ve been dressing Takara since we were kits, and she likes clothes.”

Before she could sally a return to him a knock sounded and a servant said, “you’re instructed to return Ayakashi Denka.”

Mitsuo growled about the time but orders were orders, she stood up from where she had all but collapsed, not caring that Mitsuo was helping her.

When she returned she heard the whispers noticing her state of dress, a breach in hospitality it was said, the Emperor hadn’t made his subject comfortable.

Mark against him, she thought savagely, but he was too enamoured with his own power to note the damage to his reputation from it. His father though, wasn’t happy.

Takafumi glared at her, she had won, but he didn’t want to give up just yet, “answer one thing before I declare this over, why?”

“Why?”

“Why did you let Hibiki become the Karasu Tengu knowing the trouble that would follow?”

She blinked, out of all the questions, accusations and comments he could have delivered to her, she would never have expected this one, “it is a Denka’s responsibility to uplift their people to their fullest potential Heika, why would I hold Hibiki back from his destiny?I knew you would summon me, I knew that there would be concerns initially, but I took the steps to ensure the Tengu’s autonomy, while ensuring that my people are safe. Hibiki is what he is, I would never hold him back from that, and he is also integral to my clan.The dissolution of the Kuutamo-Ayakashi from the clan was spoken of, but it was rejected by everyone of the Kuutamo, I hold my clan dear Heika, and its people are the clan no matter who or what they are. I am the shield between them and the world, I guard and I guide, that is the duty of the Denka.”

He words were profound and in the silence that followed a single clap sounded, then another and another, before long nearly all the clan Denka’s gathered were applauding her words and Takafumi’s hatred of her was almost a living entity.

He gestured for her to leave him and she bowed low, walking to the tiers to take her seat among them, he hadn’t dismissed her so she had to remain.

All she wanted to do was collapse into a weeping ball of agony, but she sat still and graceful, and let the rest of his days duties brush over her.

At least that was over with, but she knew... oh how she knew, it was really just the beginning.

Chapter Six

Five hundred years had passed since the day she went toe to toe with an Emperor over her decisions for her clan, five hundred years were another war had been fought with the west.It had been bitter and long, lasting near to a century, but the cease fire had finally come and Takara and the warriors that had joined her had returned home, minus the eleven that had given their lives in a senseless battle.

The ones that remained though lived and they laughed and they learned once more the joys of living and life, not the death of battle and war.She was getting sick and tired of war. But she laughed with her people, she led them in the decisions that would make their loves better and fuller.She loved with Mitsuo, their relationship a warm and beautiful light in her life. 

She lived... but she waited.

She knew, as did most in the South, it wouldn’t be long before another war would start... with a warmonger as an Emperor it was a given.

So as the years passed and several centuries blinked by with no move form Takafumi to instigate another war, many let out a collective breath, but those that knew it was just the calm before the storm, waited and watched... and wondered when the next clarion call would come.

Takara stepped out of the blaze of blue fire that heralded her return back to her lands, she had received a missive that morning from Natsuko stating that the Denka of the Nagasato, the Bakeneko clan that shared her western boarder had asked to see her.He had apparently come at great speed and urgency and had been most upset she wasn’t in the Konkyo.

Natsuko was waiting for her, her face grim as she bowed to Takara, “what has happened?” She asked her assistant.

“The scouts and hunters in the west have reported an influx of kitsune into the Nagasato lands... the kitsune bear the colours of Koido and Hiro thinks that they maybe trying for a land grab.”

Takara swore softly, the Nagasato were a large clan, roughly the same size as hers and the Denka and her had been friendly ever since she had been given the Lands here.They both allowed hunters past their shared border and had never had a confrontation with each other.The same couldn’t be said for the Sakino who had been given a strongly worded missive of ‘cross my border again and come back in pieces.’

“Is Nakoya still here?” She asked Natsuko who shook her head.

“He left, what do we do?”

Takara sighed, there wasn’t much she could do, Land grabs were common and she was always smacking back the Sakino when they tried, “theres not much we can do,” she said, “I’ll leave to the Nagasato Shiro, see what Nakoya came for.”

“I’ll have a military escort arranged while you change.” Takara nodded her head and went directly to her rooms,Mizuki was there, a large embroidery stand set up in the corner, she was working on a commission, an Obi, and Takara was used to seeing her there.As a master weaver and embroiderer Mizuki often worked on commissions between working as Takara’s personal attendant.She had flourished in the last few centuries, under the care of the Ayakashi and her lover Natsuda she had reached her potential as a master craftswoman of the clan.Takara was very proud of her and her accomplishments, she still had her moments but had found her own ways of coping through the sensations that could overwhelm her, her steady and calm presence was a balm to those who knew her well.

She looked at Takara the moment she walked into the room, Takara was pleased that the training that she and Mizuki were undertaking to ensure her senses didn’t fail her when her mind was involved in her work were holding.

“Denka,” she said as she got to her feet.

“Mizuki, I need one of my more decorative hakama sets, and my light grey leather armour.”

Mizuki nodded and quickly went to where Takaras clothes were stored, she removed the furisode she wore and started to pull the pins form her hair.Mizuki returned quickly, a blue and silver hakama and hitatare over her arm, she placed it down carefully and disappeared again, Takara started to get into the hakama as Mizuki returned once more with her set of dark grey leathers and helped buckle her into it.

Takara had decided to go armoured, she had no idea what she was walking into and it was better to be safe rather than sorry, she knelt down as Mizuki braided her hair, it was a battle braid. Her personal attendant knew if Takara was calling for armour, not to decorate or weave her hair, but to put it into a braid that wouldn’t be used against her in a fight.Mizuki placed her long hair about her head in a braided crown but she softened the look by letting a few bangs free to frame Takara’s face.

As Mizuki bowed once more to her Takara stood and walked to where Taishoku sat in its frame, she picked up her weapon of power, its sleek design smooth and a familiar weight in her hand.She sensed it murmur to her sleepily, the power it held banked and slumbering waiting for her call.

She still wasn’t too sure of the nature of her Great weapon, she knew it was incredibly powerful, could hold vast amounts of her power in reserve.And when it its full form was a decorative Naginata that was both deadly and a work of art, the Keibatsu Hoseki sitting at the base of the staff.When she called on its power though would it burst into a hundred dancing Naginata’s that would twirl and fight about her in a storm of blade and fury.It was the only reason she had survived fighting the darkness that ate all things by herself for a week. 

She also knew it wasn’t its only power.

When it came to her craft, it was the very pinnacle of her work, her greatest accomplishment as a smith.As a warrior it was a weapon the knew no equal, but something in her told her that it wouldn’t be the only Great Weapon she would make.She knew in time she would be making more, she knew not why but the idea both electrified her and terrified her.

She left her room, Taishoku in hand and walked to the front of her Shiro, where an escort of ten Warriors, Hiro and Juno included were waiting.

They all bowed to her as she arrived, “Mina, thank you for arriving so promptly, we are travelling to the Nagasato Shiro, we’ll go by sky cloud, the journey will take about four hours at speed.I don’t know why the Nagasato Denka came here this morning but be on your guard.His land is being eyed off by predators, stay sharp and if you see anything suspicious inform me immediately.” 

The saluted her sharply, hands in front of them as they bowed to her.It was a different bow to the one the craftsmen and servants gave her.The warriors bow was from the waist but their hands were not held to the side, one hand over a fist at chest height, elbows out to the side. Eyes not down cast but held to still be alert, focused on any danger that may come.

She led her people in the short run and then took to the sky, taking her true form as she did, she did so enjoy the run of power through the sky.She headed to her western boarder and the Nagasato’s lands beyond the forest river that was the delineation.

She landed before the large gate to the forested Shiro and waited as the call went up that the Ayakashi Denka had arrived, she didn’t wait long before the guards were opening the gate and she and her people were admitted into the beautiful gardens that this Shiro was renowned for.

She would have like to be shown through them once more, but she was shown immediately to the formal receiving room and offered refreshment while their Denka was informed of her arrival.

There was a tenseness in the air and a fear among the Bakeneko present, what ever had Nagoya at her Shiro, the entire clan knew.

She asked for tea and was promptly given a tisane of dried fruit and roasted rice, it was an acquired taste but she also knew this was a private blend, the Nagasato didn’t sell the Tisane, it was given as a gift.She liked it, so she enjoyed the tea while she could.

Before long Nakoya walked in, he was a sleek predator of a Bakeneko, a highly accomplished hunter and warrior, also a celebrated Gardner. She went to stand to greet him but he waved her down and the sat across from her.

He wasn’t handsome in the traditional way, his black and white streaked hair was shaggy and he didn’t pull it back, it framed his face and his head in a halo half the time.He was wearing the traditional Achkan in red and black, with the shoulder shawl pooling in his lap.The outfit was highly embroidered with a forest patten, and she knew he would wear a cloth head dress to match in more formal occasions. It was the clothing of his race and he looked frazzled, his multicoloured brown and amber eyes showing his distress.

She could also smell it on him, his tail dancing agitatedly behind him.

“Can we speak as friends?” She asked him and watched his shoulders slump, they were friendly towards each other in the times that they had interacted in their capacity os Denka but they weren’t friends.

He looked like he could do with one.

“Thank you,” he said to her relief and hope in his voice, it alarmed her and she was suddenly very conscious she may have inadvertently given him hope she couldn’t help with. “I didn’t know who to turn too.”

“What has happened?”

He took a deep breath, “the story is long, but I shall keep it as short as possible.”

She nodded her head, and he launched into his tale, a tale that by the end had made Takara’s blood heat in anger.

“I am good friends with the Ookami Denka of the Hiruma, we met in the last war of the Darkness, served together and maintained the friendship afterwards.The Hiruma have a small territory nearer to the capital, mostly grain and timber production, but the clan is strong at nearly four hundred warriors and farmers.Four weeks ago the Emperor confiscated their lands and kicked them off their territory, citing gross misconduct and dissolving the clan. There was no call for it, no misconduct at all and there is in no way to fight for it, and in the last year it isn’t the only non-kitsune territory to be taken under false pretences.”

He took a deep breath and she could see that he was angry, his eyes holding a tinge of red, “their lands were given to a clan of the Emperors bootlickers, kitsune warriors. I offered Shouta and his people refuge until they can figure out what to do but my actions seem to have brought the Imperial gaze on us.The scouts have reported that Koido have been staking out the borders, but the Yasouzu are also looking to my lands.He’s going to take my Lands Takara, this has been my ancestral holdings for nearly two hundred thousand years... we are an old clan, we are strong, you and I rival each other in size.My people have nowhere to go and I have no political connections to draw on.”

“Are you sure?” She asked firmly and he nodded his head.

“The Yasouzu have no cause to be here unless they are assessing the lands for the Emperor... the Takada no Aru and the Yasouzu have always worked hand in hand...” he hesitated, and then sighed, “you might as well know, the Bakeneko have a spy network, its a good one and we use it to stay ahead of the Kitsune when they try their cunning tricks, the spy network that the Bakeneko have in the Capital say that he is putting together a legal recourse to take my lands.”

She swore but knew where this was heading, “So you want an alliance with me... my clan isn’t the strength that can help you in this, my political connections while powerful can possibly help and-“

He held up his hand, his gaze resolved, “Shouta and I have discussed this together... he wishes to ask you to take his clan into your own, like you did with the Tengu... and I want the same for my clan as well.”

She blinked, not sure if she heard correctly and when she realised he was serious her jaw dropped unable to hide her surprise, “you want me to take your clan as Ayakashi Nakoya-san?”

He nodded firmly and she was left reeling... she had guessed wrongly she thought dazed at the implication of what he was asking, she hadn’t known where this was heading.

She hesitated, “would you allow me to walk your gardens while I think of this?” She asked him and he gave her a pained smile.

“Right there gives me more hope than I’ve ever felt, even if you say no, you prove to me that you are a thinker and not driven by a lust for power.Many would jump at the chance to increase their holdings.”

She nodded her head, it was true that many would, they stood up and he escorted her to the gardens of his Shiro, she heard Juno and Hiro step in behind her as they walked form the room.Nakoya took her arm as was customary with a female and he took her on a maundering path through one of the most beautifully cultivated gardens in the South.

And she took the time to gather her thoughts about the pros and cons of what was on offer.Land was obvious but she was not driven by lust for land, the people were more her concern. If she didn’t take them in, where would over six thousand displaced Bakeneko go? And the Ookami? There was nowhere the Nagasato clan could go intact, they would have to Dissolve the Clan, it was gut wrenching she thought in sadness.That the Nagasato were facing this was a trav - her mind skewed as she suddenly realised just were this was heading.It was heading towards Civil war she thought in horror,.. Takafumi was pushing at the non kitsune populations of the south, as more and more land was taken form them it would anger them and they would rise up against him in a civil war that had not been seen for nearly two hundred thousand years. 

A civi war that pitted the Kitsune against the other races of the South.

She stopped walking abruptly, “Oh that absolute degenerate _fuck_ ,” Takara cursed aloud, using a word that hadn’t passed her lips in millennia and heard Juno choke at her language. It wasn’t tame at all.

She turned to Hiro and Juno their eyes wide as they both stared at her in consternation and a little fear, her dislike of swearing was well known... “war” she declared, her voice strident in her anger... Nakoya though stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

“War?” Juno asked her cautiously, her two attendants glanced at each other for clarification and Takara shook her head, they didn’t understand.

“Takafumi.. his star cursed dark hearted father... we’ve had no push for war since the last one... and I think I know why...they want Civil war with the non kitsune.”

Nakoya gaped at her and Juno glared balefully but it wasn’t at her, “no offense Denka but thats a serious accusation to level at the Emperor, I mean I hate him as much as you but if we-“

“She’s right” Nakoya interrupted, “you don’t know the full story but the Ayakashi-Denka right, we would rise up if he kept taking our territory under false accusations of misconduct.”

“He’s taking territory?” Hiro asked shocked.

“Yes, and he’s about to level a legal challenge to the Nagasato’s land.”

“Ahh fuck,” Juno cursed, “thats more than a problem... you need to inform Ran Koshu and Mitsuo.”

“Yes, but we can’t wait for them to move, they need the evidence that this is a concerted attack against the non kitsune before they will act, that takes time... and secrecy.” She looked at Nakoya, “I’ll take your clan in as Ayakashi with the same rules as I have for the Kuutamo-Ayakashi, you will be a Kakka under me, your clan sub branched.You will still oversee the shiro and the Nagasato in the day to day running but I lead the land, I am the Denka.”

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, the regret in him absolute, but he nodded his head to her, then opened his eyes.

“I see no other option, your more powerful than I, but I also know that with my forces doubling your kitsune Warriors we will make a formidable clan.Along with the large contingent of Tengu in the mountains we will number near to ten thousand warriors.”

“Whoa,” Juno said her eyes wide at what she was hearing, Hiros’ though had lit up with glee at her words.

“Denka,” he breathed, “yes... the Nagasato are fierce hunters their warriors deriving their methods from that, they’re tactics in guerrilla warfare are unparalleled.What we could leran from them and incorporate into our own techniques...”

Well someone was happy she thought rather ruefully, she looked at Nakoya, even as Hiro looked like he wanted to break out into a dance. “I appreciate how hard this decision must have been Nakoya-san, know that I will treat you and your people with every respect in the full capacity I have as Denka.”

Even through his pain he smiled at her, he reached out a hand to her and she took it, feeling the callous’ under her fingertips,“I know this, your capacity to think beyond just the kitsune is well watched by us - the Tengu under you have flourished, as have the two Kirin families that came to you.You let the Tengu be who they are with no constraints, you let Hibiki become the Karasu Tengu with the promise to not rule the entirety of the Tengu.You’ve impressed the non-kitsune of the South Takara of the Ayakashi.”

She squeezed his hand, she was sorry that he was forced into this position but he was also pleased that their clans could unite under this threat, she would keep them all safe. 

She had too.

Two weeks later, the message came from the Nagasato-Ayakashi Shiro.

I _mperial soldiers and law officials have come - they wish to speak to the Denka._

_Nakoya Nagasato-Ayakashi_

Takara put the missive down and looked up at the young Bakeneko hunter who had delivered it, “I’lol be there very soon,” she told him. She could sense he was worried, all the Bakeneko in the clan bonds were worried and frightened to some degree.The little tattoo on her back that had appeared when they had joined the clan was digging its claws into her shoulder.But even through their discomfort she couldn’t help the half smile, “Juno, “she called and waited as she poked her head through the screen of Takara’s main office.

Juno looked at her, eyebrows raised, “Denka?”

“Shall we go rub Takafumi’s tails up the wrong way?”

Juno snickered, “you’re deriding an unhealthy level of amusement from pissing of our warmongering Emperor.”

Takara’s smile deepened and the young Bakeneko hunter looked a bit shocked at the sight of her fangs now on display.

Juno shook her head and gave a mock sigh, “I am yours to command oh gracious Denka,”

“I shall need an escort and find Takahiro, he’s in the library.”Juno left and Takara looked at the hunter, “whats your name?”

“Shintaro Denka.”

“Pleased to meet you Shintaro, have you ever been an escort to your former denka before?”

“Yes Denka.”

“Wonderful, I prefer to have an escort that has members of all the race who call the Ayakashi clan when in formal situations,” she gestured in dismissal and said to him, “in the main courtyard is where they’ll gather, go tell Juno I said you’re accompanying us as escort.”

“Yes Denka,” he said again, bowed and left rather quickly, Takara looked down at her dark blue furisode and contemplated changing into armour... the message would be she felt unsafe in her own lands and ultimately decided not to change.

She did however call for Taishoku to be brought for her.

She walked down the stairs from her office and met Takahiro in the hall, he took her arm, “be steady, I lodged the papers for the clan change in numbers and land yesterday within the month deadline.It will take three days to process so this is it.”

She nodded, she knew what he meant, this was Takafumi’s latest act agains the non-kitsune.

In the last two weeks she had called a meeting with her alliance, what she had told them had shocked them all, she had no evidence, only the spies from the Bakeneko spy network.

Takahiro had already said he would look into the Land confiscation by the Hiruma, Ran, Kodai, Sakae and Mitsuo had been hesitant to act unless there was more than just heresay.

Ran had said, “I do not doubt your word, but it is possible that the Nagasato have this wrong... Civil War Takara? There hasn’t been civil war of this type for near to two hundred thousand years.Even Takafumi wouldn’t start something like this, a third of all the Souths Warriors are from the Non-kitsune clans, your talking about blood shed unlike anything we've seen for millennia.Lets see what happens with he Nagasato, if he does as you say he intends then we will discuss this.”

There hadn’t been much she could say to offer her assurances that what she said was true, what she did say however made them all pause to think. “Why would a thriving clan give over themselves into my care unless they saw a threat they couldn’t win against.” It had rattled them, that was for certain but they needed proof.And she didn’t have it...yet.

She walked out into the sunlight of the day and took Taishoku from the youngling who had brought it too her with thanks.

“We’ll go by fire, it will take too long to travel by sky cloud,” she said to the twelve males and females gathered, each representing the races she led, Kitsune, Kirin - who wasn’t a warrior but an attendant - Tengu and now the Bakeneko and the Ookami.

She called in her flame, and surrounded herself in blue fire, the Kitsune, Ookami and Bakeneko did the same, but the Tengu and the Kirin were not creatures of fire, they were however taken into the fire of those closest to them and between one place and another, they travelled in but a blink of the eye.

She could smell the tension at the Shiro as she walked around the side of the large palace that had been the Bakeneko’s home for thousands of years. She walked with purpose, her people behind her and came across a large band of kitsune warriors, and several law officials.

She felt Takahiro stiffen when he saw them, they were his colleagues, and judging by the banding on their robes, at least one of the was of the 1st rank. But Takahiro was still the under minister for the Halls of Law.A position once given was given for life, unless one retired or resigned from the position, Takafumi hadn’t been able to fire her brother.

She came up to the blustering Yasouzu who was demanding to speak to the Denka _now._

“We have been here for over an hour, if your Denka doesn’t appear within the next half hour we will assume your trying to subvert the rule of law and will act accordingly.”

“What seems to be the problem?” she said calmly as she came up beside them, as one the kitsune turned and saw her, ahh she thought, she recognised him.

“Ayakashi Denka keep out of this, its the only warning you’ll get,” Eiichi of the Yasouzu snapped at her. He was a rather intelligent and high ranking official of the court and the cousin of the Yasouzu Denka, but while intelligent he was still blind.

“With all due respect Eiichi-sama, as the Denka of these lands, it very much is my business,” she purred back viciously.

He turned back to her sharply, “these lands belong to the Nagasato, not you you trumped up slut,” she held up her hand immediately calling her people to stand down as they reacted to the slur.

“I’ll ignore the insult this once, say it again and I will challenge you, your assumption however is incorrect its the Nagasato-Ayakashi, Eiichi-sama,” she said quietly, “or are you too blind to see the clan markings have changed.”

The large group of kitsune suddenly looked about at the Bakeneko and several curses followed as they saw she spoke the truth.

“What have you done?” Said one of the law Officials to which Takahiro replied.

“It is of no concern to the Halls of Law, the clans became one, a week ago, the paperwork notifying of the Nagasato’s subsumption into the Ayakashi and the Ayakashi’s subsequent acquisition of more land and people was lodged yesterday at the Hall of Clans.”

“Now that has been established, Eiichi-sama, why are you on my lands without invitation?” She asked and gave the male a cruel smile.

“These lands aren’t yours, they are now property of the Emperor.”

She held out her hand to him and gestured for the paperwork he held, he hesitated and handed it over.

She opened the file and looked it over... “Acquisition through gross misconduct of the land, dated through the courts as of... yesterday.Correct me if I’m wrong Takahiro but my claiming of the Nagasatos’ lands a week ago was through the subsuming the Nagasato into the Ayakashi and supersedes the courts order, is that correct?”

“Yes, the courts authority has no sway here because the land was already given to you by the then still ruling clan as per the law in regards to land acquisition through subsumption a clan. Paragraph twenty six I believe,” He said firmly to them, Takara looked up from the documents and handed the to Takahiro to look through and then stepped up to Eiichi, almost going toe to toe with the taller male.

She gave him her coolest smile, “I am afraid his Imperial Majesty’s information is out of date, the Nagasato no longer exist, their ruling Denka has superseded all authority to me.Please inform his Imperial Majesty of the change in leadership and if he wishes to discuss the matter of gross misconduct then I am of course available to him at any time.I believe under paragraph 19 of land management the Denka of the clan accused of mismanagement must be held to account by the Emperor before acquisition.I also believe that this is a courtesy given only to the Kitsune.”

She could see him grit his teeth as he stared down at her, however she had the law on her side, “is what she say true?” He snapped at the law officials with him.

“Yes Eiichi-sama, the Ayakashi-Denka is correct.”

She raised an eyebrow, “of course, I am well versed in the laws that govern me as a Denka, how else can I be of service to my people if I do not know the law?”

She heard him give a slight growl and he stepped back from her, “fine, it appears that you have the high ground in this, I will inform his Imperial Majesty of this development.You may of course be called to account”

She nodded her head to him regally, “by the same law as I am taking over a new land, I am allowed a decade to ensure the land is well managed,” he gritted his teeth and nodded sharply. He snapped out orders to the people escorting him, a mix of Yasouzu and the Nishitani, their Denka was a bootlicker.She knew the Nishitani purely from her reports from the alliance she was in, they were landless sycophants of the Emperor, a decent sized clan of about five hundred who like some got around the law’s regarding clan size by being a mercenary clan attached to another larger clan who could support them, every one of them were warriors.

They supported the clan though by being Imperial Warriors and they hung onto Takafumi’s tails trying to get the upper hand for their clan, either by being subsumed into the Takada no Aru or by being given a territory of their own to govern.At the look from the Denka of the Nishitani Takara had a feeling that he was the one who was supposed to be the new leader of the Nagasato’s lands, if looks could kill she’d be a flaming ball of ash right now.

Takara watched as they all stepped away, choosing to leave by fire, within minutesthe courtyard was empty save for the Bakeneko of the clan and those who came with her.

She looked at Nakoya whose pale face and tight mouth told her that he was furious, “come lets speak,” she said to him.

He bowed to her and led her into the Shiro, taking her into the main hall.Like any caged Bakeneko, he paced, “it actually happened,” he blurted, “I had hoped that I had it wrong. Hoped and feared, but you were right... he’s pushing us into war.” He stopped pacing and faced her, “why is he doing this?”As questions went it was one Takara was asking herself.

“All I can give you Nakoya is observations from what I know of the Takada no Aru,” at his nod she sighed, “the Takada no Aru believe wholly in Kitsune superiority, they also believe that the Kitsune should rule the entirety of the South.They have always worked in destabilising the non kitsune clans.Their lands have no clan that isn’t kitsune, they only admit the best and those born into the clan are led in the erroneous belief of their own superiority.They believe kitsune have no weakness, that we are perfect in every way.All of that has led them to create an Emperor who is nothing more than a tool to the Takada no Aru Denka. The past Emperors who worked mostly for the betterment of the Kitsune but also had started to incorporate the non kitsune more, since Takafumi its now a thing of the past.”

“What we need is an Emperor like you,” he said to her suddenly and then looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes, “you could challenge him.”

Ha, she thought, unless she had to protect her clan, she would never challenge an Emperor, “I have no desire to rule, I’m not ruled by lust for power or land, I wish to merely lead my clan, that is all Nakoya,” she said firmly to him, reaching out and touching his cheek, she felt him relax and he sighed.Touch was so important to the youkai, all of them, and the touch of a Denka held much behind it.

She gave him a calm smile, “come we are safe, for now, we will however start the ripple that will stop Takafumi from causing Civil War, four out of the Great Clans do not want it, and will fight for all the races of the South.The other four however, two we know will not, the other two? Who knows, they maybe brought to reason.”

“Yes Denka, I am so glad you call them allies,” he said to her with feeling, she felt the same relief.What she knew now about them told her they were honourable, she also had no doubt that they would stand forth and stop Takafumi.If the but half of the eight great clans and most of the noble clans stood up and said stop, he would have to take notice.

With that seen too she settled her clan, spending a few days with the Nagasato, getting to know them and their ways.

She laughed with them, saw how they lived and loved, how their clan played forth and how they interacted with each other.

The Sari though, their form of dress for the females of their race, left her midriff bare and feeling highly exposed.She didn’t like it, but since the females were so happy to show case her in their style she let it be. 

After nearly a week in their tender care, living their ways she removed herself to the capital, Takahiro having already left to give the paperwork the Yasouzu had forgotten to retrieve to Ran Koshu as the evidence he had demanded.

It had apparently made the Denka of the Tatekawa furious, that and the eleven other non-kitsune clans who had had their lands confiscated on trumped up reasons in the last three decades had made him act.Four of the great houses were carefully gathering more evidence, a delicate game so as not to alert the Takada no Aru and their allies.

Mariko, Kodai and Chikashi, the three nobles of their alliance were moving through the noble houses, fluttering their fingers and seeing who agreed with the rhetoric of their Emperor and the Takada no Aru.The numbers that didn’t were positive, and Takara realised just how much the South had changed under Seji, Shimaguchi and Judidos’ rule.

The two of their number who were large merchant clans, Akio and Seiya slowly but carefully started cultivating other merchant clans, focusing on the non-kitsune and the powerful Kitsune clans that held sway in the Guilds and Merchants.

She, she started with the Bakeneko’s spy network, Nakoya was tasked with finding the whispers that they could track down... to focus on rumours that could give them and edge in this oh so subtle battle.

It took them seven years, and the day that Ran Koshu of the Tatekawa, with the Morihira, Shakosaki, Soutori and the Ein no Hana behind him. Plus twenty of the noble houses and nearly all the large merchant clans stood up to the Emperor and said ‘no more’ was a day that would live in the annals of the history of the South with pride.

It was a contingent of the powerful that the Takada no Aru couldn’t deny, and Takafumi’s hands were effectively tied.The accusation from five of the eight great houses, that he was inciting the non-kitsune to Civil War had come from out of nowhere, he had been left gaping like a fish out of water on his throne.He had faltered, unsure of where to turn because everything that Ran Koshu was throwing at him had the weight of evidence behind it.In the end he had agreed that it did look like he was inciting war, although he assured the clans that wasn’t his purpose, everyone in the room could smell the lie.

At the end of the court session that day, Takafumi had given the land back to all of the clans he had had stripped of their lands.It had come at considerable cost to his reputation though and the sheer rage in Takamisu was palpable but he hadn’t been able to advise his son - or order him. Ran hadn’t allowed it, his masterful handling of the accusation and the subsequent denouncement of the Emperor and his father had been brilliant, it had been a political performance that would ripple through their history.Only after Takafumi, who had had the threat from nearly all of the eight great that they would pull their people from imperial service, a threat that now nearly all the Denka’s in the room echoed, had he caved.Imperial Service was so much more, it was what ran the Empire, ran the Palace and the Armies, the loss of all that people power would cripple the South.

He had lost so much in his reign that day, many of the clans already threatening to pull their people away from the capital even with his formal apology.And as his gaze landed on Takara she was very much aware that he was blaming her for his misfortune, she wasn’t the only one to notice.

Ran Koshu, Mistuo and Mariko did as well.

That evening as they sat in Ran Koshu’s manor, all of them spoke about his fixation on Takara.

“It will be a problem when the madness sets in,” Ran warned her, “his hatred of you will fuel the madness.”

She sighed, she had already had to deal with an Emperors fixation in madness, she was lucky that Seji had made steps for her to retreat, she had a feeling Takamisu would guide his sons madness to fixate on her.

But she would be ready, she had to be.

Chapter Seven

She closed her hand around the parchment of the capped scroll in rage, crushing it in her hand... so it was War, Star curse that warmongering _chinpoko_ she thought in disgust and fury.

Natsuko, who had delivered the official scroll to her office stepped back from her and Takara realised she was growling.She stopped and took a deep breath, “its war,” she said softly.

In the last two decades since they had effectively destroyed Takafumis’ plans for Civil War the Emperor had been nipping at the Northern Emperors heels in a diplomatic game that involved ambassadors and courtiers.It had resulted in the North declaring war with the South, her Duties to the Land were clear, war had been declared by another, she must supply the Armies with Warriors, due to the her increased numbers, she would be leading a thousand warriors in battle.If he had been one to declare war she would have been able to decline, and send him weapons and gold as payment.

Natsuko whined and her ears drooped, “can you decline?”

“No, it was called by the North - get me Hiro, Tanaka and Juno, and send word to Hibiki, Shintaro and Nakoya that I have need of them,” she bowed and was out the door in a flash.

Takara stood up and walked over to the scrolls on her wall, she took down several and went back to her desk, unraveling them.

Time to decide who would come with her, a task she loathed because she knew that they may not all walk back with her, no matter what steps she took to defend them, she knew that everyone of them maybe a life cut short.

Who did she condemn to that possibility?It was the worst part of her duties as Denka.

Before long Juno sailed into the room and stoped cold when she saw the scrolls on Takara’s desk and the list of names she was compiling, a soft whine came from her friend and Takara looked up, her own eyes saddened.

“Are there any among the warriors whose mates are expecting?”

“Hanatu and Gormu... oh and Makoto is pregnant.”

Takara crossed Hanatus’ name of the list and looked through the scrolls deciding on another to take his place.

“The North?”

“Yes, Hibiki did send word two weeks ago that the North was massing in the plains above the border, they declared war two days ago.”

“Put me where you need me,” She told Takara firmly and Takara nodded.

“I’ll have you lead a unit a hundred, you’re on the sixteenth path and already commanding patrols, The request from the capital is for land to stage the several battalions for this area of the border”

It was hard to stage a battle in the mountain territory of the Tengu, the Kitsune would stage within the flatter lands before the mountain range.

“As usual, are we to feed them as well?” She growled.

“I have a feeling we’ll be supplementing their poor rations like last time,” Takara said dryly and made a note on a scrap piece of paper to talk to Nakoya about hunting in the forest and the herds.

Juno flopped down in front of her desk with a bone weary sigh, she lent on the desk with one hand and in seconds was tapping a claw on Takaras list.

Takara looked at her eyebrows raised.

“I know you like to put the younger warriors in with the older for experience but he’s not ready,”

She didn’t move and waited, Juno sighed, “he’s brash and boastful, comes across as confident but he’s not, he’ll take it too far on the battlefield to show he is and he will disobey you, you’ll either end up punishing him which will humiliate him or he’ll die.”Takara crossed the name off the list and sighed, going back to the scroll, “I have a suggestion, take Mika, she’s young, but its in my opinion that she’ll go high in the Way, if not all the way to Master.”

Takara didn’t need much more than that, she put Mika’s name on the list, just as Hiro and Tanaka walked in.

They too froze when they saw what she was doing, they were silent as they sat down opposite her and Natsuko came in after them, the scent of alcohol hit her nose and she didn’t object. Quite frankly she could do with a stiff drink, she gestured to them to help themselves as she started on the Tengu, Ookami and Bakeneko of the clans warriors. 

Within half an hour as the other three sat and spoke about provisions and weapons, starting to take notes on what was needed without her asking them too she looked up from her list, “go through it and tell me if any changes are needed.”

The three of them did and only several changes were needed, they were just finishing up when she could hear the voices of her three Kakka’s.

Natsuko shooed them in and they came in it’s frowns, Hibiki must have told them and they were silent as they sat down with the other.

She looked at Hibiki and then at the door, “who did you choose to lead the Kuutamo?”

“Koji,”

She nodded her head and gestured to Natsuko to let him in, Koji did, bowing to her, she had met the Tengu many times, he was a master of the Way and was one of the four who lead the two thousand Kuutamo Warriors she had patrolling the Mountain lands, and her own.

She saw Juno frown, it was usually Hibiki who led the contingent in war but she just shook her head, “as Karasu Tengu, he leads the Tengu.”

Juno grimaced, “I forgot,”

“With war called we have a month before the first strike from the north, if Takafumi decides not to attack first.” She said and they came together to discuss how they would act in this particular war.

At times having Warriors that were considered some of the souths best was a distinct disadvantage, she knew Takafumi would want her in troubled areas.It was these areas that Hibiki as the Karasu Tengu knew very well.

He told her what to expect, and where the Ryujin Emperor was commuting his forces along the border.

There were several areas he was fortifying with the North’s best warriors, areas that in the past Takafumi had targeted, it was sound decisions on his behalf, they were areas were gold and silver were mined by the Hyakkikoumori. 

She pitied the Hyakkikumori, they were nothing but slaves to the Ryujin and the Phoenix, a gentle race that loved the night and the stars.But their numbers were strictly enforced, and they had no voice to speak for them or to fight for them.

There was a small group on her lands, she allowed them there and gave them succour, they were quite and peaceful and they helped mine the silver, she also employed a mind healer to oversee them, ensure that their freedom didn’t become a chain in itself.

With the meeting of her commanders over, she rose and left her office, her orders would be carried out over the next few days, she went to her rooms at the top of the Shiro and found Mizuki already laying out her formal armour and her battle armour. 

She had laid several sets of hakama and hitatare and several weapons of power that Takara would arm herself with.Including the scythe that had given her the appellation, Scythe of the South.

Mizuki was humming as she bustled about, Takara paused and sighed, she knew that Mizuki didn’t fully understand what war encompassed, she only knew it from what she saw here in the Shiro, mock fights were only first blood was drawn.

She let the girl go and went and pulled Taishoku from its stand, the blade shimmered blue, the ripple of power danced along the Denryoku-sen and she went to kneel in a quite corner of her chambers, laying the Naginata across her lap and linking her mind and power to it, she felt the murmur of its sentience shift as she did, it welcomed her.The only time she had ever felt that feeling was with Taishoku.

She communed and powered her Great weapon, letting it absorb her essence and blue flame.As night approached she opened her eyes, he room glowed the colour of her fire and she stood up from her kneel.

The little orbs of kitsunebi floated about the room and she could see Mizuki playing with several as they darted about the other kitsune, she was giggling at them as she battered them about.

“Am I packed?”

“Yes Denka, everything is packed, your trunks have been taken to the staging area for the Warriors and Juno said to inform you a feast will be held tonight.”

She nodded and looked at the kimono that Mizuki had chosen for the night, she smiled at the female, “well then let me bath, you may wash my tails and dress me for the feast,” at Mizuki smile Takara went to the Onsen at the back of the Shiro and took the time to bathe, she had no idea when the next time would be.

Takara sat in the Tiers in the throne room as the Emperor postulated before them, decrying the North and their warmongering behaviour.It never ceased to amaze her that he decried what he himself was guilty over.

She had nodded to the General of the Morihira when she had seen him, Rikugan Taisho Tomoyushi, Mitsuo’s General.Mitsuo himself was not a general, had never followed the warriors path, while he was a master at the Naginata he wouldn’t be leading his people in battle, neither would Ran Koshu.He was a former general but had said to her one day, ‘war is for the young, not the old and I? I am too old’

She understood him in that regard, she was a master of the warriors way that abhorred violence, seeing it as a last resort, it was a part of her teachings too to her students that violence was never the solution.For the kitsune it was a hard lesson, a hard path to master, many did not.

She sat there as Takafumi and his sycophant generals informed the commanding officers of their respective clans forces were they were stationed and what they were to do.

“Ayakashi Denka, you will be stationed in the front wings with the Tengu, here at Magatta Tsuro, along with three hundred of the Karasu Tengu’s forces.Hold the pass, and allow no incursion into our lands.”

Her mind shifted, and she stared at the map, not believing what she was hearing, the murmurs from the other commanders ere floating around her. The decision, that order was a death sentence, for her people.

“With all due respect heika, the Ayakashi are a thousand strong, the Morihira are fifteen thousand, it would make greater tactical sense to have us stationed there agains the thirteen thousand of the Nobazaku.” The Morihira General said decisively, he was backed up by several others, but Takamisu coldly said.

“Your Emperor has spoken, he is the Daigensui-Rikugan-Taisho of the south, he has already decided where the Ayakashi will be stationed.Besides they are the best, are they not?” He said the last on a purr, his vicious joy almost palpable.

This was his revenge Takara thought, her stomach heaving at the thought of where her and her people would be stationed.

It was truly a death sentence, there was no way she could hold the pass against thirteen thousand of Clan Nobazaku’s best, the Ruyjin Denka of the particular clan had a reputation as formidable as a General as Seji once had.His people were the best in the North, just as hers were in the South.

As the conversation shifted to other clans, Takafumi shot her a look filled with savage victory, and the faces of her people flashed before her eyes, their laughter, their joy, _their very lives_ were forfeit, for what? This degenerate fuck and his father? No, she though her resolve firming as the obvious became clear, This war would see death for her clan unlike anything they had seen before.

She wouldn’t be walking them back home, she’d be dead herself, all of them sacrificed on the alter of his revenge.

She blinked and looked back up from where she had held her gaze while her thoughts were tumbled, lost to the ramifications of the Emperors vengeance... she levelled her eyes at Takafumi, she had one option, she was the shield, she guarded and protected.

As her gaze clashed with the Emperor, she saw his eyes widen, the intent in hers so obvious, “Takafumi,” she said coldly, forgoing the use of any title or courtesy, as the room went dead silent at the ice cold fury in her voice she continued, “I challenge you to your right to rule.”

Chapter Eight

Takara knelt on the soft cushion in the chambers she had been given, the protocols around an Imperial Challenge were set in stone, she could not rescind the challenge, as the Emperor could not deny it.It had to be held within twenty four hours of the initial challenge.And she was not allowed to leave the palace.She was allowed no more than six guards and four attendants of her clan with her, she was allowed visitors but they must be short visits the duration of only an hour allowed, she was still waiting for her clan to arrive.

Takafumi just gaped at her after her ringing declaration, then he had chuckled, an insane edge to his laugh that made most of those who observed shift in their seat.It wasn’t the echo of a madness brought on by the darkness, that had a different feel to it.This was true madness, an insanity of the mind that should be treated by a mind healer, there had always been something very wrong about him... now she knew what it was.

That chuckle had turned into an insane laugh and he shook his head at her in mock sorrow, “ohhh Takara Takara Takara, Yes... by the stars yes... I _accept_ , post the bans across the empire, tomorrow at noon the Denka of the Ayakashi will fight me in an imperial challenge.”

With the acceptance given she had stood up and without bowing walked away, he had called her out on it. She turned once more, “until you either lie dead at my feet, or I at yours, the only thing you will ever get from me is my disdain and contempt, you have proven yourself unworthy of anything else from me time and again.”

She left the throne room, her anger simmering, she caught one of the palace attendants by the tail and said, “show me to the challengers quarters,” as the girl gaped at her, Takara rose an eyebrow, giving the girl a rather imperious look, “now would be preferable.”

The girl had snapped to it then, bowing to her and then escorting her to an area of the palace that Takara had never been before.The rooms were lush, the furnishing exquisitely wrought, the colours calming and reflective.

She had turned to thank the female who then looked at her a fire in her eyes, “I hope you win,” she’d said softly, but very vehemently.

“I have every intention of it,” Takara had murmured, “what’s your name?”

“Fumie of the Sanano.”

“Thank you Fumie-san, I appreciate the words,”

Fumie had hesitated and then said, “I’ll ensure Takahiro-sama hears,” there was warning in the females voice and Takara wouldn’t put it past the Takada no Aru to try something. 

But she smiled, the offer was generous, but in the circumstance dangerous, she had told her firmly, ”don’t do anything rash, my brother will know soon enough through my allies generals.”

The girl bowed and then left leaving Takara to her thoughts.

It was Ran Koshu who had managed to get to her first, he had swept into the rooms, bellowing orders for the Ayakashi guard to be let in to their Denka, she smiled up at the Kitsune male form where she sat and he stood there looking down at her.A rather non-plussed expression on his face as he hit the black and white fan he was holding against his thigh.

“Well girl, you know how to throw a bucket of cold water on an fire.”

“You expected me too, its why you’ve been training me to fight against a dishonourable opponent” she replied to him and got a narrowed eyed look in return.

He humphed, “expected no, hoped... yes, I knew your sense of justice and honour would snap under Takafumi, I also knew if he threatened your clan you would challenge.” He sighed, then took a few steps to sit in front of her on the tatami mats. He swept his black and grey robes aside as he sat down and picked up the tea cup that she was not drinking from, he sniffed the tea and grimaced.

“I like you Takara, you are the epitome of what a kitsune should be, grace, elegance, a warrior who preaches peace, and you guard and guide your people brilliantly and fairly.You see no difference in race, and while some would say thats your greatest weakness, you have turned it into your greatest strength.” He gave her a smile of encouragement and said, “your father changed greatly because of your mother, I see a lot of him in you, your cunning and political acumen for one thing, but he was honourable in our way, even as he was formidable.After a rough start in his life, a particularly cruel battle, something was said to him that made him become more aware of his actions.He surrounded himself not with the Takada no Aru but others then, their teachings became his lessons and I believe that if he had become the Clan Denka the Takada no Aru would not have sunk to the abyssal depths they have. I also see a lot of the honour and valour of your mother in you too, and Haruhiko Aya.You’ve taken the teaching from all of them and forged your own path.When you win tomorrow, and you will win, you’re going to usher in a reign of peace and prosperity, I for one look forward to serving under you.”

She swallowed at the words from this male, an old kitsune, probably older than her father, one who had been a Denka for nearly fifty thousand years.

“Thank you,” she said to him, the gave him a sly smile of her own, one that made him look at her in amused puzzlement, “want to be part of my council?”

He snorted, “I want to retire.”

“You? retire?” She scoffed, not believing it for a second.

Ran grinned, “can’t pull your tails over your eyes can I? I’ll serve on your council.But lets talk Takafumi, you’ve seen him fight?”

“Once, with Judido,”

“He’s a dirty fighter, expect no honour with him in the arena, there is no honour in the dirt when the Emperor is fighting for his life. He’s a berserker, his rage fuels his fight, but he’s been trained to harness that as a strength.”

She sighed, he’d be an unpredictable opponent then, “power over form,” she said softly.

“If you can use power to overwhelm him do so, but he is exceptionally gifted when it comes to raw power.You yourself are quite gifted but he... is far more powerful, the Takada no Aru have been breeding them powerful for years.”

She gave him a small half smile and decided to surprise him tomorrow, she was the culmination oftheir power.

They both looked up at the sound of boot-steps on the floor and the shoji rattled back to show Takahiro and Juno, along with four other guards... Hiro, Tanaka, Nakoya and Hibiki.

“Whose watching the clan?” She growled at the six of them, they were the core of her people and they should be with the clan not her.

“Natsuko, Sata, Shunso, Koji and Arata’s knocking heads with anyone whose trying to get here, I won’t be staying.” Takahiro said, as he stepped into the room, “I’ll stay at the Shiro tonight and do as you would, guard and guide.The warriors have already double patrols without having to be ordered and the general feel among the people is ‘you know what your doing’ but they are worried for you.”

“Really?” Juno muttered sarcastically and Takara saw the flash of anger in her eyes.

She pointed at her, “feel free to yell when were alone, but one thousand against thirteen thousand... it was a death sentence and the Emperors vengeance, I had no choice,”

Takahiro nodded sharply, “we know, we’re not happy about it though, Junos angry she can’t take on Takafumi herself.”

Juno shot Takahiro a glare as she lent up against the wall and crossed her arms, “No I’m pissed that Takara is going to be the Empress, which is a death sentence all on its own,” She snapped back and the silence after was profound.

“Ahh, but what can I accomplish for the good of all in those years Juno,” she said to her, still seated on the floor, “it is truth that if I win I will still die, but I will ensure the safety of my clan and my family. Let me finish speaking to Ran Koshu, then you may grumble and growl to me all you want.”

The all nodded and left the room, they spread out though through the quarters, guarding her... protecting her from anything Takafumi would try.Assassins were an option, so was poisoning, the reason she hadn’t drunk the tea.

“Tomorrow, when the chaining of the lands bonds starts, I’ll be defenceless.”

He shook his head, “no you won’t be, true the Ayakashi numbers will be low, you have no one in imperial service to be on the grounds. But I and our alliance will protect you- “ he frowned as she shook her head.

“Trust me when I say I need you _off_ the arena floor.”

He stared at her, “a spell of some sort?” He asked, his eyes curious and she could see him thinking back of what he knew of her.

“I’d rather not say.”

He hnned and looked her over, “Then keep your secrets, I’ll let them all know that you need no assistance in the chaining, Mitsuo will be a problem but I‘ll knock some sense into him.” He stood up, “I’ll leave you to your family Takara, good luck tomorrow,” he held out his hand to her nad sh took it, he squeezed it, a sign of comfort and strength.

“Thank you Ran, for everything,” She told him gratefully.

He nodded his head to her and left leaving her to Takahiro and her family.

And she caught hell from them all, first her brother, then Juno, Hibiki, Hiro and Tanaka. The only one who didn’t join in, who stared at them wide eyed as they pointedly told her off and then some was Nakoya.

She looked at him, “anything you wish to add?” She asked as they wound down.

“Good luck,” He murmured to her.

She smiled at him, and nodded her head, Juno though suddenly sat down behind her as did Takahiro, the next thing she knew the two of them were growling over who was grooming which tail.Hibiki was yelling for more tea and his comment of ‘this one had better not be poisoned’ could be heard through most of the palace and Tanaka was threatening one of the servants with dismemberment if a tray of fruit and nuts wasn’t brought here soon.

She let them flutter and fluster about her, it was the only thing they could do now, and they needed it.But the one thing she did say as Takahiro went to leave an hour later...”no attendants nii-san.”

He looked at her and nodded his head, he understood, Mizuki would be a liability here and she would be in danger, she also wouldn’t understand why Takara was allowing others to attend her but not her, so no attendants.

It had been a good call thought Takara as she shook the blood off her hand as another assassin lay dead in her room.

It was morning now, the sun having started its ascent two hours ago... and that had been the ninth assassin, a day time attack? How brazen she thought andshe settled back down to wait, dearly wishing she could climb up a tree and find her composure.Juno dragged the body out and Tanaka and Hibiki could be heard tossing it into the gardens.

“Call for breakfast Juno,” Takara said to her and Juno did so, it was Fumie who came, a tray in her hand, the slight tremble in her though told Takara something was off.

She smiled at her, “good morning Fumie-san, if its safe for you to do so, take the tray back to Takafumi and tell him I’m not stupid.”

The relief in the females eyes told her she’d guessed correctly, and Takara watched as she juggled the tray one handed and reached into the sleeve of her furisode, she pulled out a small bag that must have been tied to her arm.

Takara nodded her head to her and took it the small bag, she could smell sweet cherries and she mouthed her thanks to the female.

As she left Juno said, “seems the servants and attendants like you,” Takara looked at her and saw the other female pull another small bag from her hitatare. “We’ve found several of these about.”

Takara snorted in amusement, “Takafumi miscalculates, the whispers of assassins and poisoned food will be in the city by now, people remember that.”

Juno nodded and then sat down beside her, Takara searched through the bonds, feeling the unease in her clan and the fear.Her tattoo, the colourful and beautiful artwork on her back that all Denka’s had had been restless all night, she sent her reassurances to her people, her love for them and her pride in them.

It was all she could do so far away and unable to see them.

If she survived today, and she had every intention of doing so, she would need them all to step up, an Empress... stars, this was the worst possible outcome.

She didn’t want to rule, had never wanted too.

But if she had too, she would ensure her reign would be the start of a new South, and a new existence for all of the youkai living in her Empire.

She sighed and reached for the cherries that Fumie had been so brave to bring her, but she wasn’t a fool, she searched them with her nose and with power, there was nothing there and she decided to trust the female.The Sanano were a honourable noble clan, small but their people both clan and the clans in their territory were well looked after.

Besides Juno had already decided to taste them, they were sweet and juicy and she spat the pit into her hand placing it in a shallow dish to discard later.

Takara opened her mouth to speak to Juno when the shoji screen in the other rooms clattered back, since her people didn’t attack she knew that it was who she was expecting.

She wasn’t expecting the host of Morihira attendants to sweep in, each carrying a large ornate picnic box, Akana bowed to her, “we’ve heard the food here is suspect Ayakashi Denka, with our regards,” she said and pulled back the lids to the boxes and set the trays out over the low tables, and the mats.

There was enough to feed an army, or six hungry guards, she smiled at Akana, the female who ran the Morihira capital manor and its servants, “Akana-san, you and your people truly are a gift beyond price,” she said to her not caring that her stomach let loose a rumble that could be heard next door.

Mitsuo prowled in at that moment, it was a testament to her people and Akana’s that they all suddenly departed the room in haste.

Including Juno, who grabbed as many trays as she could carry and was after the Morihira at double speed.

“Coward,” muttered Takara at her departing back.

She did however look up at Mitsuo, she was expecting to be yelled at, or at the least a lecture from him that would rival anything she had ever gotten from anyone in her life.

She was surprised when all he did was pick up the table in front of her, move it to the side and then with a desperation, pushed her back and kissed her thoroughly.

His hands were everywhere at once, and so where hers, pushing back his robes and his hitatare, wanting his skin beneath her hands, the heat of his against her.

She wanted to forget for just one minute the upcoming battle, and he did too.

Their lovemaking was fierce, it left red claw marks down his back and love nips over her shoulder, it left her glowing and content in the face of what was to come.

It was what she had desperately needed, and so did he.

In the after math, she curled up into his chest, her hand held above his heart feeling the beat against her finger tips, it was steady, comforting and he peppered little licks and kisses over and along the shell of her ear.

“I feared this when Takafumi came to the Mountain Shiro,” he murmured into her ear, “you and Seji are the same in the fact you stand as shield between the worst of what can be thrown at the clan and will do all you can to keep them safe.”

“I expected a lecture,” she said with a smile.

“Who am I to lecture you over this”... he pulled back and tilted her chin to look at her, “I know I would loose any battle against him but I have a strong clan, one of the largest and a local economy integral to the South. He can’t push at me Iike he has at you, I know you have the capacity to win against him, if you put your honour aside and fight as dirty as he does.” He sighed and lowered his forehead to hers, “I had hoped that the alliance would keep you safe but...”

“But war is war, and orders are orders... but I won’t bow my head to orders that mean the death of my people... and me.”

“I know, stars Takara, you will win, but too loose ... first Seji now you.”

She could feel the grief in him, he had lost his brother to the Green ties of the Land Bonds and he loved her, not as deep as Seji did once, but they had been friends for so long, she could understand his grief.It would be the same for her if he had challenge Takafumi.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, he kissed her brow and then pulled her closer, the bells tolled the time as ten and she knew she only had two hours, she wrapped her arms and tails around him not wanting to let him go.

They held each other tightly until a soft rap came, “Denka,” Juno said softly, “its time, you need to get ready.”

They let go, her heart heavy in her chest as he stood up and dressed, she didn’t bother, she was going into her armour as soon as he left. He looked down at her, “his gaze shifting to that of the Denka, “Takara, make him pay for every ill he’s done,” he said to her firmly.

She shifted her own expression giving him the cold cruel smile she reserved for those whose life she was about to end... “with pleasure,” she purred to his retreating back as he walked out.

“Leave us,” came a cold imperious voice from behind her as she knelt on the cushion in the challengers rooms of the arena, waiting to be called.

She wasn’t expecting the voice, neither did her guards.

“Fuck off you racist son of a bitch, if you think -,” Juno growled at Takamisu and Takara saw her shift from where she’d been leaning up against the wall, if she’d had a weapon she’d be battle ready.

“I can make it an imperial order girl,” Takamisu interrupted what would have been a seriouslyimpressive insult from Juno and Takara held up a hand.

“Leave us, I will hear him.”

Her guard were still lightly growling but they left and she stood up, turning to face the Denka of the Takada no Aru, and her arch enemy.

He was staring after Juno, the look in his eyes made her hackles rise and she knew she’d have to warn the other kitsune she had just made a powerful enemy in Takamisu, he’d taken the insult personally.

“What do you want?” She said to him coldly, he looked at her, his eyes as cold as hers, and the naked hatred in them a poison that was slowly eating at him.

“I just wanted to see you before this challenge starts,” he said viciously as he stepped into the room, his power flaring out so none could hear them.

She was silent, not rising to the bait and he frowned at her, “you could have been one of the best of us, your strength of mind is impressive, your power,’ he made a so So expression, “decent, but your fetish of anything other than kitsune is your greatest downfall.”

Fetish? She thought both amused and disgusted with him, “is that all you have to say?”

“No, you would have done well to accept the Emperors offer as a concubine,” the smiled he gave her made her skin crawl. “When you lie at his feet defeated you won’t be killed Takara, Takafumi is going to invoke the ancient right of ownership... he will own you - and all you have.” He gloated at her and she stayed silent in the face of what he was saying.

Well she thought, that threat right there was going to make her fight harder, there was no way she would let herself, and her clan be owned by Takafumi, slavery? she thought with disgust.

“You have nothing to say,” he said conversationally, but she could see the fact she wasn’t rising to his words was angering him.

She shook her head, “not really, I said I will hear you.”

He growled, “you arrogant bitch, when your Takafumis’, I’ll enjoy hearing you scream when your shown your true place.”

Thats it she thought, she’d done enough listening, “When Takafumi lies dead at my feet with his heart in my claws, remember what I as an Empress can do to you and your clan Takamisu... revenge, vengeance... I’d forgiven the past but now... this is your only warning, stay out of my way, keep your clan far from court only sending those who need to be within the palace and in their service.If I see you, I won’t be kind, I won’t be forgiving, I won’t be tolerant.” She said to him coldly, shifting to flick her hand in dismissal, “begone, I care not for you and your words,”

She turned then, not wanting to spend another second looking at the male who looked so much liked her father.

It was the wrong thing to do.

She felt him move, the air shifting and she herself went to respond form whatever attack he had planed, but his claws dug into the tip of one of her tails.

The pain was instant, her stomachheaved, and she knew he had her by the Ichiji o, with his other hand he pulled her close enough that he could whisper in her ear, “you can thank your brother for this knowledge,” and then the claws dug further, tearing the tip of her tail off.

Her knees buckled and she threw up before she managed to catch herself from hitting the floor, the pain was blinding and she concentrated on breathing, trying not to convulse, he dropped the tip next to her.

And she could vaguely hear him wash his hands in the water bowl, with that he purred with smug satisfaction, “good luck out there Takara,” he left her.

She did convulse then, the agony of losing or breaking any part of the first tail could be fatal, it was debilitating until it healed.

She lay there trying to breathe, trying to do anything, but couldn’t, the whole body pain was not just the body but her heart and soul screamed in agony too.

“Stars, Takara,” Juno cried what felt like a lifetime later, the call was raised and she was dimly aware of her people surrounding her, the voices were a jumble but she caught snatches of the conversation.

Juno - wanting to kill Takamisu

Takahiro - calling for Setsuna.

A few minutes later a cold hand on her brow was felt and Setsuna pulled the pain back, back enough for her to be able to think.

She found herself shivering and shaking in Takahiro’s arms, “nee-san,” she choked, “it hurts,” the pleading of a little sister to her big brother to make the pain stop, Takahiro’s eyes were devastated, the guilt in them absolute.

“She can’t fight in this condition,” he said, his voice a rasp of extreme emotion, “Setsuna, can you heal the tail.”

“Not her Ichiji o, that heals only by the owner, or in time.but Takara’s powers have never run towards the healing variety, she knows the basics for when she fights, how to heal in battle but this? This is a concentrated healing that takes a lot of power, power she doesn’t know how to direct, so she will have to heal this over time.”

Growls, snarls and whines, came from her people but Nakoya stood there watching them all, and then he smiled nastily, “that chinpokos plan was for her to go out unable to fight - you kitsune don’t know how to spread pain along the bonds do you?”

She looked at him, the pain still high even as Setsuna sweated while holding the bulk of it from her, Takahiro and the others went silent.

“What do you mean?” He asked Nakoya.

“Have you ever wondered why the Bakeneko can fight even through the most grievous of injuries?”

She had actually, he came over and knelt beside her, “we can share the pain of our injury with our clan mates but only those whose bonds we hold dearer, the greater the number the shallower the pain.You as the Denka have access to all the bonds, you can share your pain to all the clan.”

“You need to teach her!” Juno said shrilly.

“But the pain to everyone?” She rasped to him, worried about what it meant to those who she led.

He shook his head to her, “you’re the Denka, and this is an avenue for you to take, you can’t fight like this, and the clan will understand.In fact if you refuse to do this, we, particularly the Bakeneko won’t understand, and we will never forgive you for not undertaking this when you needed us the most.”

“Nakoya is right, “Hiro said, “do it Denka, we have your back, and will take your pain.”

“Show me,” she ordered her Bakeneko Kakka, their bonds strengthened and she saw what he meant by the spreading the pain along the bonds, she hesitated though, and first sent a feeling of apology, then turned over the pain to the bonds.

Curses, swearing and a few whimpers followed from the clan in the room with her, but as Setsuna stepped away form her the pain was barely there.

Juno looked at her, eyes wide, ”my tail feels like I dragged it through a fire pit,” she whimpered.

“Times that feeling by nearly twenty thousand,” Takara said as she got to her feet, taking stock of her body, the pain was barely there, and she felt... invigorated actually. She looked down at herself and grimaced, wonderful, vomit covered the leather and metal plated breastplate.

She went to wash it off but the bell tolled.

Her call to come into the challenge arena, she paused long enough to pick up her tail tip and tucked it into the wide leather belt that held her katana and Tantō blade... she grabbed Taishoku and stepped forward, Takahiro gripped her arm and she looked at him, their eyes met, his held firm resolve.

“Everything Imōto,” he said softly, “I hope you take everything they ever did to us as a personal affront.”

She leaned up and licked his cheek and felt the rumble in his chest as he purred at her in comfort.

Then she stepped into the arena, as she did the noise of the crowds burst over her, cheering for the most part, there was hope in the air, hope that she could win and their Empire would step away from war.

She felt the bonds though as she walked, there was confusion, pain, and fear, she sent her feelings to them. A thank you for being there for her, her love and her pride in all of them, they had been the joy of her existence, her clan was the balm that brought her back to the south.

She smiled gently as memories of them danced across her mind as she walked towards Takafumi, whose frown at her appearance told her much. 

Memories of the laughter, the fun, the good times and merry times, even the bad and the fearful, her clan was the reason she _lived_.

They were the reason she stood here now.

She stopped before Takafumi and reached for her tail tip, pulling it from her waist belt, “your father is nothing more than a dishonourable bitch.” She declared in ringing tones, “you can thank the fact that I know how to spread the pain through the clan bonds that I’m even able to walk after having the tip of my Ichiji o torn off.”

The kitsune spectators in the stands exploded in rage at that accusation, the denouncement of the Takada no Aru Denka was fierce and she looked up at Takamisu whose tightened lips and rage made her want to smile.His reputation, not much to begin with since his son sat the throne would now be as mud.

But she didn’t she just stared at him, the promise in her words from before to him evident in the way she carried herself.

Takafumi though called for order, he had to use the land bonds to do so, and the people settled down, anger though still simmered in the air.

She tucked her tail away and then spun her Naginata, “I’m waiting,” she purred, knowing that he would try and curry favour with the crowds.

He glared at her, “Ichiji o, I think not... so melodramatic Takara, you who have challenged me, your Emperor, how dare you come and accuse me of dishonourable conduct.”

“Oh? Did I? Note though Takafumi, I said your father... not you,”

Cheers sallied from the crowd at her taunt.

And Takafumis’ eyes narrowed, ahh, she thought, he’s not happy the crowd isn’t warming to him, “what did you expect, you’re hated Emperor, your reign is marked in blood and death, in terror and in fear.You’re not wanted on the throne as the puppet of the Takada no Aru, and I will take you out.” She didn’t speak loudly, but she said it as a promise.

“Me,” he scoffed, “I am the most powerful kitsune alive, and you think I can be defeated... by you? Takara Takara Takara, you maybe a war hero, you may be called the scythe of the south, but I am the culmination of the most powerful of Kitsune, you’re nothing in the face of me,”

He flared his power, the full force of it was a little staggering and many in the stands flinched at the feel of it.

Ran Koshu was right, Takafumi was impressive, very impressive in raw power, Takafumi was the culmination of some of the most powerful of the kitsune, her brother though was a match, she however...

She smiled, a cold cruel smile, personal affront Takahiro, she thought, you have it nii-san, her brother had been born into the lap of nobility, he had been born the son of a celebrated general, he had been given everything and at her birth it had been taken from him.Yet he had never hated her for it, he had loved her, supported her, sacrificed much to keep her safe.

She looked to the stands where her people stood, her brother stood there, dressed for battle in armour fit for a prince, with a weapon of her making, he stood tall, handsome and a power in his own right, she smiled at him.

And released her power.... _all of it._

Chapter Nine

The flare of her power, not only staggered those in the stands who were powerful, it made those of a middling level drop to their knees at the sheer pressure of it, she gripped her Naginata and crouched into a defence stance and laughed at the pale face that stared at her, in shock, in horror.

“Power Takafumi? I have far more of it that you could ever dream, you have lusted for the type of power I am,now you will be destroyed by it.”

With that last pronouncement the midday bell tolled, and the challenge had begun, she moved, using air and power to smash apart his defences, pushing him back and coming in at him fast.

He though was well trained, he recovered and their two weapons clashed together, she twisted immediately in a kata that she had only just mastered and the butt of her Naginata smashed into the side of Takafumis’ cheek, breaking bone.

His retaliation was a vicious blow to her side, the impact snapped several points in her armour, she danced back and watched him spit a fang, the blood streamed down his chin.

“First bloods mine,” she said softly expecting his rage, she got it.

The fight then was vicious, savage, it was blow after blow, and he was unpredictable in his movements, they had soon abandoned their blades, drawing out their claws and fighting as primally as a kitsune could.

She tore at him, he at her, she felt her ear rip under his bite, as she managed to break another point in his armour, he paused to tear it off and she used the fraction of a second to come in at his groin.

She sliced open his inner thigh, he got her back across her shoulders, it was to date the most brutal fight she had ever fought, it was dirty, the moves she was using had been taught to her only because there were times when honour wasn’t able to hold sway.

Ran had been right in that regard.Takafumi used his power in several ways that she didn’t know how to counter.

The resulting force staggered her and making her vulnerable to his attack, as she rolled to a crouch he was there, and she barely got her her hands up to block his blow... she did however respond with a move she knew he couldn’t counter.She used air and shoved him back, as he screeched at her and came at her again she pulled not fire to her, but the earth, felt the stubborn beat of the ground and cracked it open, dropping the land from under him as she did.

As he tried to regain his own feet she heard the yells from the Takada no Aru that she was cheating, the High Sage of the Palace temple though disagreed, saying that all was allowed in this fight, and the Ayakashi Denka could mimic other powers as she needed.

She smiled, she didn’t think she had ever shown many that she could utilise air and earth... and water.She though followed through on her attack, using his distraction and his hesitation now against him.

She ended up under him twice, he ended up under her as well, the savage blows were painful, some times they were distracting, but they both carried on with a savage determination.

Hour after hour passed, as the two of them tried to tear each other apart, and the only sound in the arena was the snarls and screams from him and her occasional hiss and growl. He was a far more vicious and dirty fighter than she had expected, and she wasn’t used to fighting this way, but she held her own against him.She didn’t use her power to overwhelm him, she used it to help heal the wounds he gave her, to augment the blows.

It was a shift in him that signalled he was tired, she however felt fine, battles in war were long and bloody, she was used to this, but he moved in a way that gave her an opening, for just one fraction of an instant, she took it knowing that it would hurt.

She moved, and his claws curled to take her slammed into her side, his hand breaking through the armour, she froze as his fingers and palm inside her stomach, digging in and tearing at her intestines, he froze as she did and she flared her power so no one could hear her.

They stood there still, facing each other, almost locked in each other’s hold and she turned her head to whisper in his ear.

“There was a reason to fear me beyond that of your xenophobia cousin,” she murmured to him and he grunted as she closed her hand, “I am the Kuro kitsune your family tried to destroy, the daughter of Takeo,” she moved away from him so she could see, there was true fear in his amber eyes... and denial on his face as she, with a sad smile to him pulled her arm back.

And tore his heart from his chest, just as she said to Takamisu she would do.

He dropped to the ground his life rapidly fading from his eyes, she put a hand to her side holding the bad wound in her side he had made, feeling her intestines press against her hand.The crowd burst into cheers but she saw the Takada no Aru, the Yasouzu and several other Noble clans react.

They came at her, just as the green light from the Lands Bonds burst into existence, she whispered one word just as those green chains slammed into her.

“Guard.”

She blinked, she hadn’t known what to expect, all she knew was that the green ribbons of the Land Bonds would chain her to the land, she hadn’t expected to be brought to an abyss.

She looked down into it, seeing the seething mass of Darkness an the green ribbons of light that chained it there.

She was looking at the core of the Darkness that Ate All Things, the reason the Emperors of the Four Empires stood firm.

She understood now on a level she hadn’t before, this was not just the destruction of the Youkai, but of Nihvon itself, it would eat and eat and _eat,_ it would devour all life and then move on, leaving behind the destruction of life itself in its wake.

She felt a presence in the green light that had come to envelope her, a presence she had felt before when her power had come to her, when Hibiki had come into his own and when Seji had died.

It seemed to sigh, and the word “finally,” was said in a soft echo that she felt to her soul, then the presence was gone, and she blinked rapidly into a face she knew and loved...

He smiled at her, a half smile that spoke of affection, love and wonder, “Hello Takara.”

“Seji?” She whispered in shock, he nodded his head at her and chuckled.

“I just had to fight Judido and Shimaguchi for the honour of speaking to you, come walk the abyss with me, we have time, time has slowed for us now.”

She stared at him, dressed as he had died, in a simple hakama and nagajuban, a delicate orange Haori though was added, those eyes were mischievous and his smile? Oh how she had missed his smile, he held out his arm and she took it without thinking, “what is this?” She asked in wonder.

“If you’re speaking of the Abyss, this is where Nihvon keeps the darkness caged, what you heard just then... was Nihvon itself.”

They started walking the edge of the abyss, he however took the side where the edge sat, not allowing her to walk beside it.

“Are you chained here? Unable to move on?” She asked horrified at the thought that even in death the Emperors were bound, but he shook his head.

“No, those of us who served in honour stay for twenty thousand years, able to offer our support and guidance to a new Ruler, I saw in Judido but I never expected you here.”

“I never wanted to be her,” She said to him and his hand shifted to take hold of hers, entwining their fingers together, she felt one of his tails do the same to hers. 

She had never expected to see him again, although the intimacy of his actions was more than he had ever attempted while they were friends.She couldn’t object to his touch though it had been missed, she missed walking the gardens with him, she had missed their games, their long evening discourse over sake when she had visited the capital.The hunts, the plays and she had missed his counsel, she kept looking at him, couldn’t look away, it was so good to see him.

“You did the right thing for your people and for the South, I know you... you will rule with honour and justice for all the races, far better than I ever would have.You have always been the source of change and you never knew it,” he gave a smile and placed something on her palm... it was a pebble.She frowned and looked at him, “the smallest pebble Takara often has the largest ripple, it doesn’t know its actions... but they are far reaching.Your decisions are the pebble and the choices you made for your clan became the ripple in the waters that are the Southern Empire.It’s why Takamisu hates you so much, you’re changing the dynamic of our very society.Kitsune are interacting more with the other races, friendships are forming, collaboration is starting to be seen through the land on a scale unseen before, you’re already changing things.”

“I want to be a change for good,” she whispered.

“Ohhh Takara, you will be, you heard Nihvon... you’re the one that Nihvons’ been waiting for, your reign will not be relegated to six thousand years, it will be longer...as Akihito’s is.”

He stopped and tuned to face her, his smile sad, “we learn much here in the Abyss, I know you are the power to rival the west, the madness will not come for you and in time, you will rule with a true mate at your side.”

She blinked at that... a true mate? For her? She had believed for so long that she would never have that pleasure, that joy of having a mate let a lone a true bond of heart and soul, then the rest of his words sank in.She wouldn’t die by madness?She would be like Akihito and live beyond the time every Emperor ruled for? “oh,” she said then she gave a rough chuckle, “well hell, I was hoping for a reprieve in a few thousand years.”

He laughed in delight and then leaned in his eyes sparkling at her, “reprieves are overrated,” the green light around them all intensified and he looked at it, then gestured. “Time has fastened once more, the bonds are starting to claim you... and you’re being attacked, shall we see who comes to your aid?”

She smiled then, feeling a little smug, “no one, I can protect myself,”

“I love your confidence my dearest, but you cannot move while here.”

“I don’t need too,” she said gently, as the green light suddenly showed them what was happening in the arena.

She stood there surrounded in green strands as they slowly sank into her, but her enemies had taken the arena floor and no ally or clan had moved to save her.Mitsuo was screaming at Takahiro and Juno was being held back by her brother, and was fighting fang and claw to get out of his grip.

Others in the stands were yelling at the Ayakashi to move and she could see Ran Koshu was torn, clearly wanting to act... but he trusted her.

Mitsuo was in the process of moving, he had called in his Naginata and his orange-red power was whirling around him, changing his robes to armour.

Just as her Naginata burst into blue flame, its form changing from the sleek simple elegance she used in battle, to the highly ornate and carved form her clan thought was the housing for their Keibatsu Hoseki.She heard Seji hiss in shock and she gave a smile in satisfaction, “behold,” she murmured to him, “Taishoku, severance, the Great Weapon I forged continuously for over 30 years... I poured everything I had to give Seji, the pain, the exhaustion that came with giving it all my power and blood, everything Seji, it was an epic undertaking that once I started I couldn’t stop and then... I created it, a Great Weapon of Power“

It burst into a hundred Naginata each one enflamed in her power, they danced about her in a milling storm of death and fury.They guarded her, protected her, and tore through any who dared come near her.Ally or foe, Taishoku would not hesitate to tear through those she called friend and enemy, it was why her orders had been clear, stay away from me in the Chaining.

“Even now you surprise me,” he said gently, she felt his hand on her cheek and she looked at him, he leaned in and kissed her, she responded back, their kiss a sweet gift she never thought she would have again.

He whispered against her lips, “Give my love to Mitsuo, and I am happy for the love you have for each other,” he pulled away then, she could see he was fading.A glance showed her the green ribbons of light around her were almost gone, “thank you Takara, for caring for him when he needed it.”

She smiled at him, a true smile - a happy one, and laughed when he said, “ahh, there’s her smile.”

He disappeared and so did the void.

She was at peace she realised, a calmness in her soul, she didn’t know if she would ever see him again, he had said he was there to offer guidance to the Emperor.Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn’t but that moment in time with him had healed something within.

She looked up into the Arena and held her hand out, Taishoku’s true blade leapt into her hand and the dancing Naginata’s came back to form a shield around her.Several hundred lay dead about her and she looked at their colours and their markings, fixing them to memory.Those though in the stands where staring in awe at her, and she saw why... her clothes had changed to the black and gold Junihito she had had made on a whim at the end of Seji’s reign.

She had never worn it, felt the colours were too somber for her, and gold? She had never worn gold before and didn’t understand why she had chose it, but now... now she decided this would be the colours of her reign. She was surrounded in blue kitsunebi, the small orbs of Fire sedately dancing around and through the arena and the shield of blades formed from the power of a legendary Great Weapon of Power.

“Enough,” she said her voice a command of pure power and authority, the command of a ruler, everyone went to their knees.

The High Sage of he Palace Temple called out in a ringing voice that shook a little... he declared a title she had never wanted to add to the already impressive list she held, “the Emperor is dead, Long live the Empress.”

And she knew her life would be irrevocably changed.

Chapter ten

Takara took a deep breath as she let the crowds cheer and then took stock of her body, after the fight she had jut partaken in she should be aching and throbbing all over... she wasn’t, the pain was gone and a quick look at her tail showed that it was whole and healed. 

She was whole and healed, the Chaining to the land bonds must have healed her from the fight, a gift she realised.As the horde in the stands cheered her ascension to the throne of the South, she saw her brother, a wide smile on his lips bow to her, his hand over his heart, she sent a feeling of warmth and love to him. Letting him know just how much he and his support meant to her, she knew she had just become what he had been waiting for her to be.

However her happiness changed as she swung her gaze to Mitsuo and her eyes clashed with the raw hatred in Takamisus’ amber depths.She knew she wouldn’t be done with him, he wouldn’t step back and let her rule.

Well she could make one more statement, her gaze chilled and the hand that still held the heart of his son burst into blue fire, she compressed the heart to ash and firmed it into a shining red stone... a diamond.As she held up the thumb sized stone to the sun, she made sure he could see what she had done, a message could say a thousand words.The next time he saw her, that stone would be gracing her jewellery.

With that statement made she walked off the field, leaving the body of her enemy behind her as she did.She called in the blades of her great Weapon, and they surged around dissolving into pure power as they disappeared back into its singular form.

The crowd seemed to go even wilder, it was baffling, she thought as she stepped into the bay where she had last seen her people, for a race who prided themselves on their control and their manners they were cheering and screaming with abandon.

Juno was the first one at the bay, she must have come at speed through the stands, all she did was point at Takara and say, “what the fuck was that?”

Takara raised an eyebrow and gave her a half smile, “what was what?”she asked, slightly smug at having surprised her best friend.

“That power? that Naginata?”

“That power, is all of me and the Naginata - the Great Weapon I forged millennia ago”

She gaped at Takara, “putting aside the insane amount of power you can actually pull just then and you and I are taking about that later... when the hell were you going to tell me you could forge a great weapon?”

Takara sighed and held Taishoku out to her, Juno stepped back, tucking her hands behind her back and gave it a look like Takara had just pulled a little oni out to her, “Taishoku won’t bite, you’ve held it many times,” she chuckled, enjoying the look from her friend.

“Yeah when I didn’t know it was a great weapon that could form a storm of blades,” she muttered askance.

“Ahh that was just the baby storm,” she teased and saw the look of awe and consternation on Juno’s face, then it cleared to wonder and understanding.

“The reason you survived the darkness,” she whispered and reached out to gingerly touch the carved kitsune on the shaft.

“Yes,” Takara said fondly and stroked her hand along the shaft, she felt Taishoku hum at her touch, “I never told anyone but for my mentor, Takahiro and Arata and Shunso.I made the decision after its creation to never show anyone its capability because I feared I would be tasked to make them for those in power.Considering I’m now in power... its a message to all who I rule.”

Juno grimaced and looked at her in horror, “stars could you imagine Takafumi with one of them? Or Takamisu?”

“My greatest fear.” 

Juno nodded decisively, “you did the right thing, and well you weren’t in the crowd when it activated.” She looked at her then her yellow eyes somber, “we felt its power echo through the arena, then those blades came from nowhere and started carving up the Takada no Aru and their allies. You’ve shown yourself to be a true power Takara... and the stands are full of people declaring your right to rule... congratulations - Heika.”

Takara swallowed at that last word, _Heika?_ , she was the Heika.

“Yes... Heika,” she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, others of the Ayakashi were coming into the rooms know, unsure of what to do they looked at her with both pride and trepidation, she had an idea and smiled at them.

“I’m still the Denka, so lets make it easy... when I’m wearing gold I am the Heika, and when I’m wearing silver, I am the Denka.”

Hiro gave her a proud smile, “that sounds like an arrangement we could easily follow, Heika,” since she was wearing gold the title wasn’t a surprise.

“Congratulations Heika,” said Setsuna with a smile that was both sad and delighted.

“I’m not going to die by the madnesses hold,” she said to them with a smile, “according to the one who met me at abysses edge in the chaining, I am Akihito’s equal, my power great enough to hold the madness at bay,” at least thats how she understood what Seji had told her.

They all stared at her, hope and relief in their eyes and Setsuna’s welled with tears she turned to her father who took hold of her his own eyes a little wet.

“Please keep that to yourselves, I’ll inform the clan soon, but I think the rest of the Empire can find that out in time.My reign has just begun... I’d rather not have a plethora of challenges to face in the yers to come with people wanting the throne and not willing to wait.”

They all nodded and she grew silent... she had challenged Takafumi, had won... what to do ne-, her eyes flared and she looked at her combatants... “how many warriors are here?”

“Theres close to a three hundred scattered through the city.”

“Get them here now... in particular, I want the census halls and the treasury guarded, I wouldn’t put it past this Council to try something in the mean time while everything’s chaotic.”

Hiro and Tanaka nodded firmly and were out the door just as Takahiro and Mitsuo walked in, Takahiro watched Hiro with a frown, “far be it from me to question, but... whats the rush?”

She told them and Mitsuo turned, yelling for his general to get in here now, he gave Tomoyushi the same orders she had, but also said to guard the imperial study and library in the Emperors quarters.She grimaced, that would be the first spot she should have thought of.

“When Seji killed the Yasouzu Emperor, his Denka went for the Emperors files, it took Seji years to sought out the mess,”

“Thank you for thinking of it,” she said as Ran Koshu walked in.

“Heika, congratulations... I have never felt power like that before in a kitsune... in a Ha-inu? Yes, he sits the throne of the west, but now we have a power as well.”His eyes were alight with glee and cunning, she had a feeling he had known she was more powerful than she had let on.“And your needed in the throne room, the Denka’s are gathering.”

She nodded her head and looked at Juno, “how do I look?”

Juno sighed and smiled, “Like an Empress,” was all she said.

Takara sat down at the ornate desk that had been here for centuries with a deep, bone weary sigh, countless documents had been signed on this desk she thought, countless orders written in blood and power. 

She ran her hand over the smooth wood, but she stopped when she noticed a small pebble, about the size of her thumb in the center of the desk.The room had been cleared of all Takafumi’s personal affects by the servant ladies of the court, watched over by the Morihira and their General who had taken Mitsuos orders personally and stayed.It was a good thing he did, they had thrown several females out as they had tried to tamper, steal or destroy documents.Those females were no longer allowed in the palace. 

The room had been cleared and cleansed, a pebble should have been removed.She reached out and picked it up, the weight and shape though made her pause.She had held this before, she raised it and scented it, her own scent struck her back... and Sejis’.

It was the pebble from the claiming she realised with a jolt of shock.

“Boo” said a warm amused voice and she jerked her head up to see Seji sitting before her, she dropped the stone in surprise and he disappeared.

She scramble to find it and picked it up again, he reappeared with a laugh, “I did the same on Gintaru, when you need me, pick up the pebble and I or one of the others will be here, you’ll only be able to see us while holding it... the joys of being an advisor” He grinned at her

She blinked in shock at him, “your actually going to be able to give me advice?”

He nodded, he was slightly see through she realised, a spirit in truth, “For the next three thousand years the three of us in the Void will be able to guide you. The only caveat is... you cannot tell anyone this. I told Mitsuo about the void and what I saw and heard, but you cannot tell him I advise you.”

Her shoulders drooped, she would have liked to be able to tell Mitsuo, but then again, he might have become jealous that she could see and hear his brother.“Fair enough,” she said softly, she would need to be careful in how she spoke as well now when she was speaking of Seji around Mitsuo.

“So your first day is over.. good luck tomorrow with the beginning of your coronation, and the Sages are going to be in their element.” He gave her a cocky grin, “be who you are... but be aware that they will demand all protocols and traditions be adhered to, or they’ll declare your rule an omen of bad luck.”

She sighed, she had already been warned by her council about the political game the Sages played to keep their power and authority through consecutive Emperors.

Seji grimaced, “they’re a right painful knot in the tail but they hold much sway with the people.”

“I know,” she said and then looked up at the knock at her door, “Come,” she said, knowing it was her brother.

Takahiro walked in followed by nearly all of the Ayakashi in her inner circle, each had a tray and each looked determined. The smell made her grimace, “I’ve already eaten, but by all means let’s celebrate,”

“This isn’t for us,” Takahiro said firmly,

She raised an eyebrow at him and then looked them over again, it looked like an intervention she thought, and then said flatly, “I’m not hungry.”

“As the Empress you cannot turn your nose up at what is put in front of you, the efforts of the servants must be given the respect that it deserves.If you don’t eat it, it will create tension and hostility and while you can order it not served to you on a daily basis, you can’t for feasts or banquets.” Takahiro informed her as only a determined brother could, she felt her hackles rise and her ears droop,

Seji chuckled, “well Takara, it seems your aversion to certain foods is rearing its head, and you’re about to learn an important lesson when it comes to palace rules... enjoy your meal,” he said slyly and then he disappeared again.The others hadn’tseen him, hadn’treacted to him being there so she knew that what he said was true, he could only be seen by her when holding the stone.

She looked at what they were carrying, seven trays of pure evil...She knew Takahiro was right, she couldn’t help the gag though at the very thought of what was on the trays. “Nii-san,” she whined at him.

Juno thought took one look at her and said, “in the words of my mentor when training in repetitive forms.... suck it up.”

Takara scowled at her own words spoken back at her, then gestured to have the tray put in front of her, as she took off the lid she saw it was curry, her most hated food, she gagged.

“One step at a time Takara,” Takahiro said soothingly, “we take this one step at a time, you only need to take a bite or two of each dish when it is placed in front of you, without gagging or showing any disgust.”

They were going to kill her, she thought as he picked up the chopsticks and presented them to her.. stars above, she hated cooked foods - and curry was over spiced, cooked and a thick pasty feel that made her entire mouth feel like it was coated in slime.

She swallowed again... right she thought, she could do this... one step at a time, she didn’t like to step on a killing field in battle but she did it because it was expected of her... she would do this as well.

“It’s not a battle or an enemy you need to defeat Takara,” Natsuko said gently, “it’s just dinner.”

Ohhhhh Natsuko thought Takara as she stabbed her chopsticks into the revolting mess in front of her with a hiss of anger, how wrong you are.

Chapter Eleven

The first day of her reign started with her Coronation, the day after the challenge... it had been go go go since then.

“No rest for the wicked,” declared Juno with a grin.

Takara knelt on the silk cushion before the mass of youkai that had come to see her crowned, it would be the only time she as Empress would ever take a knee in supplication. She breathed out slowly as the High Sage, her new personal nemesis, place the Sunburst Crown of the Southern Empire at the back of her head.Anchored by the complex weave Mizuki had painstakingly woven that morning.The Crown... worn by successive Emperors for four hundred thousand years... among them, her grandfather, her best friend, her general and her enemy now graced her head, he intoned the ritual words as the crown was placed there.

Something about how her life was given to the Empire, to rule, to guard and to guide, she didn’t take it in, still focused on one individual.

Takamisu, as the leading Denka of one of the Largest clans had to be there, in a way she pitied the fact that protocol kept him here, she thought deep inside he must be hurting over having lost his son and then having to bow to the female who had done it.

He had been blank of face but near everyone kept well away from him and his attendants.

In the hours of the afternoon of her win she dismissed the council of advisors and ensured a message was sent to the Emperor of the North.By the accords between the Empires, no Emperor was honour bound to fight the wars of their predecessor, she had ten years before any war could be declared against her.The letter was simple, she asked for him to withdraw his forces from the boarder, and she asked if peace was an option between them.She would see in time if the North would start a war, or if peace with them would come, but she herself would not declare a war unless she had too.

She declared a new council, the same members of her alliance, who had all accepted the honour... but what had surprised everyone was when she had asked the Karasu Tengu if he would sit and advise as well.He had accepted, shocked that she had asked, no other Emperor had.

She had plans for him, she had also asked Furukawa, the Kirin clan’d to her, now a first rank official of the Civil ministry to sit as well.

She wanted a committee that could help her rule with fairness to all races, in time she wanted the Ookami and the Bakeneko to have a presence in her advisors too.

But for now, Hibiki and Furukawa would do, Hibiki ruled the Tengu, and Furukawa had the qualifications.

But now, as the crowds cheered her ascension to the Throne she stood, the lines of the Junihito - all twelve layers, perfect, her hair coifed perfectly, her makeup flawless... she felt like a doll and she had another 21 days like this... then there was Takafumis’ funeral... tomorrow.

Which she had to preside over...

She felt like someone had slammed one of her tails in a door and she wanted to growl at the next person who congratulated her, she waved to the mass of people and let their voices wash over her.

She was expected to walk through them, speak to them, be with them... she was actually looking forward to this bit.

She stepped of the dais and walked towards her people, the thought made her pause for a fraction of a second... they weren’t her clan, but they were her people, their lives and well being held in her hands. 

She had known it subconsciously, had said she wanted to rule with all in mind, but now as she was faced with this mass of thousands it became truly apparent to her, they were hers as much as her clan was.

The responsibility was huge.She stopped before them, she wasn’t supposed to address them now, but she wanted too.

“Mina,” she said, letting her power carry to the furtherest reaches of the City, the cries receded and she smiled, “your lives are mine to guide and guard, your wellbeing my priority, I am not one to advocate war, I am no warmonger.I will see you bloom in health and in life, to that I will give you this vow.”

There was silence now from the crowd, and while she had heard the honour guard that was to walk the city with her she now could hear the Sage whispering angrily, “what is she doing? this isn’t supposed to happen,” Juno shushed him.

To her people she said, “I will never instigate a war, I will protect this Empire by blood and power if I must, but I will always pursue the avenue of peace before war.True peace brings prosperity, I want my reign to bring about peace, commerce, education and law. This is my vow to you, the People before me, who are the South.There is no empire without you and I cannot step forward to rule without your help.Will you? Will you help me with my vision for the future of this great Empire?”

The roar back was a thunder that broke the silence, above the crashing sound of a cheering hordeshe heard Juno laugh behind her, and the sage muttering about tradition, but for now she didn’t care, the people of the City were hers.

Twenty-one days later Takara sat on her throne, she was tired, so many days for a coronation? It was beyond a joke - every day a new damn outfit, the colours having to convey a message, every action scrutinised by all who saw her.She felt like she was sitting on a pillar while those waiting for her to topple smiled up at her.

But the hide bound traditionalists in the Temple who oversaw these affairs were adamant in what must be done.

Damn the fact the new Empress wanted nothing more than to put on her crown and start the process of ruling, she had so much she wanted to do, so much to learn but tradition must be followed.

So now she sat, the last day of the coronation and accepted the gifts of the clans, she had received everything from tapestries, to bolts of cloth, to gold and silver... weapons and armour, the most exquisite of pottery and carved wood metals and ivory.

All of it was beautiful, many of the works gifts of masters who had spent centuries honing their craft, to look on their pieces humbled her, as a master herself she knew the dedication and pain that came with mastering the craft you had given so much too.

There had been a gift whose value could not be calculated as Ran Koshu had delivered a carved Karakuri box filled with scrolls.His words that her love of knowledge and the way she advocated knowledge to be shared among all had spoken to him and his clan.Therefor the knowledge on how to make a Memory Stone would be given to her as a gift for her to do as she wished with it.She wished that it would be given to the Repository of knowledge, that it could be utilised y all as a way to preserve records and their culture for all time.

It was truly an incredible gift to her, her stone that held her mothers voice was her greatest possession, she listened to it often, and Takahiro often borrowed it as well when he needed to feel calm.

The biggest surprise of the day was the arrival of the Emperor of the West, three of the Ayakashi warriors had all but bolted up to her during the opening of the day and whispered in her ear that the Western delegation had arrived.She had been expecting them as their journey had been documented since they had crossed the border two weeks ago.

She hadn’t expected Akihito himself to come.

Minutes after she had been informed the delegation arrived, Juno came marching down the isle to her throne her eyes a little wider than normal, when she got to the dais she dropped to her knee and bowed.

“Stand,” Takara said

Juno stood and said calmly, “Emperor Akihito has arrived with he Western Delegation Heika,”

Takara slowly blinked and cocked her head to the side, the crown a heavy weight on her head that she was struggling to get used too.

“Emperor Akihito has come with the delegation?” She repeated to verify what she thought she had heard.

Juno bowed again, “yes Heika.”

“How unexpected,” she said and was about to stand, she wasn’t greeting the Emperor of the West sitting down.

“And against tradition, he will wait like everyone else,” barked High Sage Okitsugu from her side, stepping up to the dais stairs.

Takara just stopped herself from rolling her eyes to the sky at his dramatisation. She had quickly come to the conclusion that the High Sage was a dramatic individual who thrived on attention.

In other words he was loving every moment of the Coronation.

And he was directing her life in a way that she was not happy with, she knew they would tangle their tails soon but for the moment she was letting him act as tradition would.

However, she wasn’t going to let the Emperor of the West kick up his heels because one sage was angry about tradition.“Okitsugu-Hakase-sama,” she said, using his entire court title but her voice was cold and laced with a little anger at him, “I would say its more about the fact that its never occurred before rather than against tradition.I would also order, that the Emperor of the West be shown in now as opposed to later, I’m not having an Emperor who in the past has shown the South a willingness to act in peace waiting on the palace stairs.”

Juno gave her a tiny smile of satisfaction, bowed and turned around to follow her order.

Okitsugu hesitated but turned to her, bowing, “as our beloved Heika has ordered, but I would like to reiterate, he wasn’t invited,” he said politely and stepped back into his usual spot.

“No but a delegation was, the West and East often send Delegations to the South at momentous occasions, as we do them depending on the Administration at the time. The Accords do not mention that an Emperor cannot be part of the Delegation invited to the Coronation of a new Ruler.”

Her eyes flashed to Ran and Mitsuo, seated in their usual places on the last tier, Mitsuo was slightly chuckling and Ran had a small smile on his lips.

Yes she decided, she was going to have to have a talk with Okitsugu, and he wasn’t going to like it.

She stood as the large doors opened and the Emperor of the West, Akihito prowled in. His brown fur was sleek and supple, his one tail and ears different to the larger more bushier kitsunes, he was dressed as he would be at home conducting official affairs.He wore a black and gold Hanbok, the traditional robes of the Ha-Inu and a long set of white jade beads, his crown sat upon his head in a spectacular fashion, quite unlike hers.It nearly encase his skull and his ears poked up from the gold etched design, it was etched to look somewhat like a mane.He walked with purpose to the throne as Takara gracefully stepped down from the Dais.

He was her equal, and to show him a willingness to work with him, she decided that she would not stand above him.

The delegation with him, bore gifts that showed the hallmarks of the Ha-Inu, Tanuki and the Nekomata youkai, the traditional gifts sent from one ruler to another.

Akihito came to a stop before her, a slight mysterious smile on his lips, a smile she had seen once before on him.

“Takara-Heika... congratulations on your ascension, but then I knew you would” He said, his voice carrying to the amassed Clan Denka’s.

A slight murmur followed the words and she gave a soft snort of amusement, “so thats what you meant that day, Akihito-Tonno-Heika,” she said to him as she reached out her hands, the traditional greeting of one Emperor to another.

He took them and both of then gave a slight bow from the waist, “yes, sensed it, I decided to extend my and Fumiko’s Congratulations personally, the peace we had in the past was important once, I hope it can be again.”

She smiled, and so did he, “Most certainly, I extend my thanks to you and would kindly ask that a treaty once again be written between our empire.”

“I would value the chance to once again have a treaty to maintain the peace and friendship that was written at the end of the last War of the Darkness under Emperor Yoshiyuki Seji.” He gestured behind him and said, “allow me the honour of gifting you the fruits that are renowned in the lands of the West.”

With that, one by one, the delegation members came forth to her, bowed low, but not to their knees, and showed her what they had brought.

Bolts of silk and linens, elaborately decorated panels, carved wooden boxes with gems and beaded necklaces and belts, she thanked each and everyone of them for their efforts in bringing it to her and asked that her thanks to the master craftsmen who made them be forwarded to them.

With the last gift given she gestured to the spot in the tiers that had been set aside for them, while her people had, in the background set up one of the smaller spots near the throne and on a lower dais that was reserved for a visit from another Emperor.Akihito took the cushioned area and Takara returned to her throne, intent on letting the rest of the day flow as quickly as possible.

In the end, when she was presented once more to the people of the South as a fully Ascended Empress,it was now time for her to address her people, after that she would be ratified by the Sages.

Since she had taken Okitsugu to task publicly today over the Emperor of the West, and she had also already addressed the people of the city once, he was giving her these cruel smug little looks so she had a feeling he was gong to declare her rule a bad omen to the south.

Her mind was rapidly calculating the ramifications of the act, Emperors who had been declared as bad omen found it hard to find traction with their laws and their ideals.

What to do, she thought, and then it came to her in a brilliant moment that made her want to smile smugly back at Okitsugu... she had an idea, she was still royally pissed off at him for his temerity in telling her females shouldn’t work a forge, it was inelegant and unrefined. 

When she had voiced her disdain at such an outrageous view he switched tactics and reminded her as the Empress she was to be seen as the epitome of femininity and also she couldn’t take commissions. 

He also said that if she were to make gifts of weapons of power it would invalidate her claim to want peace and look like favouritism.He had pointedly suggested that if she must learn another craft dancing or the flower arranging known as Ikebana would be a delicate, feminine craft and a virtue for other females to follow. 

He had a valid point about commissions and such but she was still angry that he had dismissed her talents in her chosen field, there was no way in the abyss that she would ever learn Ikebana. She gave him a tiny smug smile, one that made him blink as she stepped up to the point of the Dais overlooking the City.

To a swarm of youkai that had descended on the Capital in the last twenty-one days, the crowd was massive, they were on the ground and in the air, and the vast number made her pause.

Well, she thought... no guts, no glory.

“Mina,” she said, factoring her voice to sound firm but fair, “today is a good day to be alive and well, the Empire is not headed for another war for an Emperors personal glory as it was but a month ago.We have peace once more with the West, a treaty that will enable growth between the Empires, a peace that will remain for the years that I reign.I have said I will not be a warmonger, I will value the peace that we deserve as we work towards a South that is at its heart a nation of knowledge, respect, and peace.The Southern Lands of Nihvon are a land and people that should be united, we guard, we guide and we protect. It is time for us to grow as one, to grow together into a might and power that protects Nihvon and each other from the dangers of the Darkness that Eats All Things. The South is only as strong as its people, it is only as great as those who serve the Empire, I am not the South, I serve the Empire, I may be its Will, but I Serve as well.” Cheers resounded from her words, by declaring herself a servant of the Empire in which they too serve, she was placing herself at an equal footing to the people of the south.

As Shimaguchi had advised her, it made her more approachable.

“Since the Last War of the Darkness, the South has grown, it is rich in life, in people and in wealth,” and how was it. She had been taken on a tour of the treasury vaults a week ago and was flabbergasted at the sheer mountains of gold under the palace proper, it was a horde of wealth that eclipsed any notion she had of how rich the South was.She had read through the reports on how much there was, how it was used and what was done with it, and what she had seen was considered just one of three reserves.

There were a few things she was changing, beginning with this, “For my first declaration as Empress to you, I’m reducing the taxes of the south by ten percent for the next thousand years.”Wild cheers came from the crowds, who didn’t love a tax reduction, she thought and if they liked that, her next declaration would shatter them. “So in celebration and in thanks for all the hard work that each and every one of you have given to the Southern Empire through the centuries and the millennium, for the next five years, all taxes and tithes are pardoned.”

She imagined she heard her Treasury Minister scream from somewhere, but it was certainly eclipsed by the thunder of the sound from the City itself as the people reacted to a financial reprieve.

She held up her hands to call for quite and it was followed, “Mina, it cannot be understated, the strength of the Empire lies in the people who serve it, you are the South, with you I can make this Great Empire an Empire for all, an Empire that is Just and Fair.An Empire that at its core values peace and prosperity.”

She let them cheer and then stepped back, tuning to Okitsugu, “Hakase-sama, it seems I’ve made them a little excited, I do hope you will let them have the same hope and joy to carry them through the centuries,” she said to him gently, then her voice turned frighteningly cold.“I would hate to have to tax the temples for the next thousand years to offset the treasuries loss.”

He stared at her shocked, as if she had turned into a Lurion and spat poison at his feet, “you can’t do that” he said and she gave him a savagely brutal smile.

“No? I’m afraid nowhere does it say I can’t, the temples aren’t taxed as a courtesy so that their sanctity can be maintained... but is it sanctity if those of the temple have political ideations when you should remain neutral for the benefit of all?” He gritted his teeth at her words but while she knew she had him, she wasn’t finished with him, “ Take bribery for example, a Temple Sage of your rank would never take a bribe from someone like... oh the Takada no Aru would you now?”

He paled, she had him.

It had been a guess really, a notion she had had a few days ago when she had been mulling things over, so she had decided to simply ask him.Her answer was there.

You will resign at the end of the day, or this will be made public,” she warned him.

And she would inform those particularly in the Temple attached to the Palace complex that she would tax every temple. It would be done on the premise that if they were involved in politics then they could pay to be support the Empire they were politically involved in.Yet if they maintained their supposed neutrality she would leave them alone.

He had learned his first - and last - lesson about her, she would take what she had to in order to assess and plan, then she would strike. 

He bowed to her and then as she sat on her Throne he cleared his throat and declared her a blessing to the South. 

Takara sat down on the stone seat of the table in one of the gardens of the palace, she gestured to the male who had turned to face her to sit.

Takamisu, hands behind his back stared at her inscrutably for a minutes the sat down facing her, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

She had been walking the garden that night with Mitsuo and Takahiro, going over the days events and the sudden shock of the High Sages resignation from the Temple when she had seen Takamisu at the lakes edge in the distance. 

She had made a decision to talk to him.

“Heika,” he said to her as coldly polite as he could be.

“Takamisu-Denka, you will need to ask okitsugu for your bribe back.”

She heard Mitsuo curse softly from where he stood a short distance away, Takamisus’ eyes grew colder.

“I’m interested in knowing how you found out.”

“Simple deduction,” she said with a negligible shrug, “how does a Takada no Aru think... and how does a high Sage whose pride has already been hit respond.I must thank you though, it gave me the leverage to have him remove himself from his position of power.”

He stared at her unblinking and then said to her, “you won’t keep the peoples love, fear is needed to rule the masses.”

“Hence Takafumis’ reign of war? are you aware that in his quest for his own personal glory over a thirty thousand good males and females lost their lives?

In service to the empire they served,” he scoffed at her, and gave her a cruel smile as he leaned forward on the table, “in four, five, six thousand years... you’ll be dead... and another will rule.When I haveanother child on the throne, I’ll make sure everything you have ever stood for dies.Your clan, your laws... you won’t be remembered Takara, I’ll make sure of it.”

She couldn’t help the smile she gave, it was a smile of victory, a smile that caused him to frown and lean back slightly, “are you so sure of that Takamisu? my power is equal to the Emperor of the West, madness can’t consume me because the madness can’t get past the power in my mental shields.” At least that is what Akihito had told her when they had been talking before,it is what both Judido and Seji had both told her in the last three weeks, she stood up and leaned down looking him the eyes, “my reign won’t end in madness, it won’t end until I choose to fade.”

Or if she died in battle or a challenge, but she didn’t say that to him, with that she stepped back, “my words to you before the challenge are now an order, I do not want you here at court unless for official reasons.Goodbye Takada no Aru Denka,” she murmured and walked away, leaving him staring at her, his eyes filed with hatred, unease and uncertainty.

She rejoined Mitsuo and Takahiro both watching her in awe and confusion, she swept past them and they immediately followed.When she was out of ears shot from Takamisu and heading towards the Imperial residence Takahiro grabbed her arm.

She turned to face them, how to tell them what she had been told? “Akihito explained it,” she said, “The madness is an insidious poison that starts attacking the mental shields of the Holder the moment the Land Bonds claim the Emperor.Tt five thousand years he had never felt the madness his power was too great, yet the accounts of previous Emperors, all have said they felt it through the years even before the madness presents itself.His conclusion was that his strength which is an equal for my own protected his mental shields, he knew the moment he first saw me that I was special. The hundred years I spent in the West he kept seeing me dressed in black and gold with the sunburst crown, he said he saw me with another male, my equal and mate.”

They stared at her, she grimaced, she couldn’t tell them that what Akihito had said had also been said by Seji.“The land bonds of the West are more stable then they have ever been, the madness holds no sway and the weight of the land bonds are now shared between him and his mate.”

“So, you need to hold against the madness until your mate arrives and you can share the weight of the bonds,” Takahiro breathed.

“I think that I need to focus on my mental shields, let them strengthen and the madness can’t break through.” She replied and then smiled, “and when my mate comes into my life, I will have one that I can rely on,”

Takahiro’s eyes shimmered as he moved to take her in his arms, there was a light hum in him and she realised just how much the thought of loosing her in had been weighing on him.

Mitsuo did the same, and she smiled at the two most important males in her life, “guess I won’t get a reprieve from ruling,” she joked and blinked, tears slid down her cheeks.She hadn’t realised herself that she was feeling the relief of what first Seji had told her and now Akihito.

She had always cursed her level of power, had hated the fact that it made her different, it had caused her parents death, but now... it was the reason she would live.

Chapter twelve

Takara sighed as she held the stone in her hand, thankful that it was Seji and not Judido that had come to advise her, his advice had been sound and if she wasn’t feeling so frazzled after the last three weeks dealing with the Northern Ambassador she would have thought of it herself.

The North was trying to blackmail her, they knew she wanted peace, and they were angling for her to pay for it or they would declare war.

Seji had suggested she offer Akihito the use of the Ayakashi weaponsmith to outfit his armoury in return for a military cooperative.That their armies train and learn to fight with each other rather than against each other with a declaration to the East and North that they were military allies as well.

It had never been done, but then again, Akihito and her thought alike as well, maybe he would be receptive to the idea.

“He’ll go for it,” Seji told her.

“You sound so positive,” she said with a chuckle.

“Because he once made me the offer, it was after the war and I declined.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “it sounds like a good idea, why decline it?”

“You forget, we had just come out of an eight hundred year war, I knew next to nothing about Akihito and I was wary of letting him know our strengths and weaknesses.I wanted the west to be weaker, and I wanted to give them nothing they could use against us.You can declare that in an effort to ensure that our defence against the Darkness is firm and decisive you and he are working in partnership towards a military alliance that promotes co-operation between our races and empires.”

“If he goes for it,” she said again.

“I’m certain he will, ask him tomorrow,”

She looked up, and Seji turned when the screen door of her library slid opened, Mitsuo walked in and she smiled gently at him, he was visiting her.They hadn’t had the time to see each other much in the last twenty years so having him with her for a week was a wonderful delight.

Seji sighed and she saw him almost devour his brother with his eyes, but Mitsuo never saw him, and it almost broke her heart to know that they were so close to each other after all this time, but so very far away.

“Mitsuo,” she said, “I’m sorry, this letter from the north came late.”

“No need Takara, you rule and empire and a flourishing clan,” he replied easily as he came and sat down in front of her desk, lounged against it more like. A position he had taken many times in the past in this room with Seji, she heard Seji sigh again and she was about to drop the stone so that he would be free when he reached out and put his hand over Mitsuos’.

She saw Mitsuo freeze and his eyes moved from her, to Seji, her own breath caught at her throat as she realised Mitsuo could see his brother, Seji realised the same thing and reared back his hand disconnecting.

Mitsuo blinked and shook his head, “huh, for a second there,” he shook his head and then looked back at her, “being here again does strange things it seems,” he told her with a smile.

She looked at Seji, “again,” she ordered softly.

Mitsuo frowned at her, “again what? Takara?”

But Seji hesitated then reached out once more to touch Mitsuo’s hand, Mitsuo blinked and looked at Seji again, he shook his head, “I need to tell Ran to lay off the Sake a bit,” he murmured as he shook his head.

“He does see me,” breathed Seji as Mitsuo just blinked at him in shock, Takara smiled.

“”You can see him, can’t you?”

Mitsuo just stared at his brother then swallowed, “Takara? what... what is this?” he breathed in confusion but she stood up and walked over kneeling behind him to hug him from behind, the twins eyes hadn’t left each other.

“I’m here,” Seji said, his voice an emotion of deep pain and joy, “I’m able to advise Takara for the next several thousand years, but she is not allowed to tell anyone that the Emperors of the past speak to her.”

Mitsuo swallowed again and Takara felt the sob well within him, she knew he had much to say to Seji, he carried so much guilt. His belief that he had failed his brother and his clan haunted him to this day, she kissed Mitsuo on the temple, “I’m going to retire, you two speak and when you’re done let me know.”

Takara stood up once more and left her study, she paused once she had closed the screen door, she heard the sob become a broken sound, and Sejis’ voice telling Mitsuo he had done the best.

She felt tears well within her eyes as she walked away, leaving the two brothers, who had once been so close and nearly everything to each other to have this moment, the stone held tight within her hand.

Mitsuo crawled into the futon with her hours later, in fact it was so close to dawn that she knew she wouldn’t be getting back to sleep again,”do I need to let the stone go?” she murmured, he told her yes as he pulled her into his arms.

She reached out and placed the stone in a shallow bowl beside the futon with a whispered “good night Seji,” she heard his reply as she let the stone go.

She was about to turn and face Mitsuo but he had spooned behind her and wrapped his arms and tails tight around her, his nose buried in the crook of her neck.

She slipped her hand into his, “are you alright?”

The movement from his head told her nothing, it was a shake and a nod at the same time, and she smiled to herself, “did you two have a good talk?” he nodded.

“I never thought I would see him again, let alone be able to speak to him,” he muffled against her, she wiggled, she wanted to see him.

She managed to turn in his arms until she was face to face with him, he looked... at peace, “he loves you,” she murmured, “everything that he did, you were the first and foremost in his mind.”

“I know, we had a long talk, he said it was his fault, in that trying to be strong for him that I didn’t acknowledge my grief at loosing him,” he sighed. “In truth we both hold blame, and we both don’t, it was what was meant to be, and in truth, by shattering and breaking from the clan, I was able to focus on myself.It enabled me to heal and grow.It also showed the clan that grief and pain are as destructive as anger and rage, my clan has long forgiven me, and we are stronger and far more understanding because of it.”

She smiled, she had noticed a shift in the Morihira since his return, they were still the formidable Great Clan, but there was a difference now in how the were with each other, they looked out for each other more.

He nibbled on her ear shifting his body to bring them closer, she giggled as he hit a spot that felt good and made her laugh... always.

His hand on her hip firmed not letting her pull away, he whispered, “I have you where I want you now, and after not being able to see you for the last seven damn months... I’m not letting you go.”

She shivered in response to his words, “promises promises,” she teased and bit her lip at his growl.

He pinned her back in the futon coming over her, his touch and his kiss demanding, his body hot and ready, she gasped at his strength, and moaned her acceptance.

In the hours as the sun rose, he took her to the delights of ecstasy and far far beyond.

“I would be very much willing to enter into a Military alliance with you Takara,” Akihito said to her the next day through the crystal mirror that had been given to her as part of the Wests gifts to the South.The tall mirror was almost two meters tall and a meter wide, and while the image reflected back was okay, it wasn’t the stable image of metal.She hadnt realised what a gift it was until he had touched it, using the power of the earth inherent to those in the West and called upon his mate, she answered, her delightful voice coming through from thousands of kilometres away.

Akihito had explained that for those with a high level of power, crystal mirrors were a way of communication, it was a rare power, and the crystals needed were just as rare as well.A mirror of this size was a gift beyond price... to the Ha-inu and those whose power was of the earth, it was priceless.

He had shown her the spells and power used, it had taken her nearly fifteen years to master, and while she wasn’t the best, she was still able to use it now to communicate with Akihito.

The Kitsune had nothing like this, but those with a high level of power could travel through fire so it made sense that each of the races had a skill and a gift.

“But I will commission the Ayakashi to refit the Armoury, I’m not expected your clan to outfit it or for you as the Empress to pay them to do it.

She opened her mouth to argue but Fumiko beat her too it, “do not worry about being accused of nepotism, the Ayakashi make the best weapons hands down... will you be overseeing and making as well?” 

It was a simple question but Takara raised an eyebrow, sneaky, she thought, even when she made normal weapons she was told that they out performed anything made.She shook her head at the beautiful Empress, the crown on her red head, the one Takara had fashioned so long ago.“No, I have given up the metal-craft at the urging of the Sages, I am unable to be seen as a force for peace if I forge tools of war.And I am unable to personally accept commissions or give gifts unless I want to be accused of favouritism.”

Fumiko grimaced, “that makes sense, but you were so passionate about your craft, what will you do?”

Takara sat in a room off her office where she had placed the mirror with a desk and cushion so she could talk and write notes if needed, the two rulers of the West had done the same.“I’m focusing on something new,” she said as she leaned over and picked up an embroidery hoop from near to her cushion and showing it, “I am learning how to embroider and make cloth.” She replied easily, Sata and Mizuki were training her.It wasn’t what the once high sage had wanted her to do, and many saw it as a craft for common folk but she had always loved quality fabric and silk clothes, had always admired those who could create such incredible works of art.Now she had been given a reason to learn a new skill, besides - she still forged in secret when she was back in her own lands, nothing was said that she couldn’t present the warriors of her clan their weapons.

“Oh, how intriguing,” Fumiko said, her eyes gleaming, “we must talk more about this new found talent.”

“I am calling a meeting between the four Emperors for next year,” Akihito said, “you two can talk then,” Takara raised her eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“Yes, we can declare our alliance then, but for now if the North are agitating things let them know that you and I are discussing joining forces in a war.”

She frowned, it went against her policy, but Akihito continued, “The current Ryujin Emperor Bin-Hua is... descending into madness.The north will cave soon and they know it, so by declaring the intent and I will back you up they won’t want to engage both the west and the south in war when they are about to hit crisis point.”

“If he’s going mad why call a meeting at Kuzu?”

“He won’t come, if he does it gives us a good opportunity to assess how mad and how much it effects us.” Akihito said with a shrug, Takara muled it over.

Akihito had ruled for fifteen thousand years, what he knew about the under currents of the Empires she could only dream of knowing.If she listened to what he was saying beyond his actual words, she herself would learn much as well.

She nodded her head, “I will do as you advise.”

He gave her a quick smile, “you’re a talented ruler, also unpredictable. The fact that your advisors number each of the races of the South is unheard of in a Kitsune Emperor,we applaud your desire to unite the races there.And in truth Takara, if you didn’t show such a willingness for fairness among all the races of Nihvon, you and I would not be showing each other this level of courtesy and desire to work with each other.”

Listening to the message he was saying that was beyond his actual words told her that if she had been like any other ruler of the South, their friendship would never have flourished.

She nodded her head, “the Emperors must think for all... not just one.” She told him and at his nod, the pictures shimmered she knew their meeting was over she was tired.

“Send me a delegation, Juno and Takahiro would be a good fit, but if you cannot Ran Koshu or his General would suffice.”

She nodded and at both of their good byes terminated the powerful flow of power it took to maintain the connection.Since she had made the call, it was her responsibility to maintain the flow.

She sat back with a sigh, well that had gone far better than she had thought it would she decided.

And now she had a meeting with her council... and she was telling them about a Military alliance that was a first for both Empires.She needed to be savvy with how she handled this, Kitsune hated change... most youkai did, but the Kitsune most of all and she was about to start a course of changing the Dynamics of two Empires.

But how challenging, she thought with a grin, she did so enjoy the challenge of this. 

Ruling the Empire was both invigorating and infuriating... she had some wins when it came to her decisions and she had some losses, but for the most part she had stumbled through the last two decades relatively well.

She hoped it went like this for the next fifty years until she found her footing more.

Chapter Thirteen

Takara took a steadying breath and ordered that all her aids and the three ministers currently meeting with her out of her office.

She closed her eyes when they left to centre herself and concentrated on her breathing, it was an effort.

She had taken a moment to read the scroll that had just been delivered to her. As it had born the crest of two of the Great Clans, and six noble clans and was ornate rather than simple, she had thought the news would be intriguing and important... she looked up to the large map painted on the wall directly opposite her desk. 

It was a large map of the south in great detail and was a focal point in her large office.

From every town and village, City and temple, it showed the South in all its glory, it was divided into territories and corresponded with the information that was changed daily by the Civil ministry.

She extended her power and shadowed the territories of the ones who had sent her that scroll.... not only the ones who had sealed it but the fifteen territory Denkas’ that had also signed the declaration.

It amounted to nearly one fifth of her Empire in the southern ranges of the South, it was vital territory, the lands rich in resources and agriculture.

“Damn you Takamisu,” she hissed in rage and dismay....

How he had done this under her very nose without her knowledge was impressive and worrying, she had had no inkling from those who spied for the Empire that he had planned anything like this.

He and his merry band of racist sycophants had just declared to her that their lands were now an independent alliance with no ties to the Southern Empire, from here on in they were a nation their lands divorced from all tithes, taxes and responsibilities from the south.

From this day forth she was no longer the Empress of the Lands, held no authority over them and the laws of the South no longer governed them.

She took a deep breath and then called in her aid, “Chisato,” the old male Kirin walked in with a low bow, he was dressed in a black and white Ao dai, as all her main aids were, it helped people identify them and... leave them alone.As he bowed his long pale green hair slid forward unbound from any confine, as the Kirin preferred.

“Heika,” he said to her and his eyes met hers, she saw him take as step back, she was sure her eyes had gone a little red.

“Call in my main advisors - those that are here in the city that is.”

Heika” he murmured and left almost at a run, probably sure that what ever had made her angry enough to show it had to be bad.

She contemplated her next move... it had to be sufficiently frightening to any other clan thinking of doing the same thing.Because if two of the great clans and those they had subverted into leaving the Empire could get a way with it, she was damn certain others would try.

Throwing the armies of the South at them wasn’t going to cut it... she needed something that would scare the -

Well she thought as she pursed her lips and let the idea that had formed come to fruition without trampling it down. She had to admit, the idea had merit and was certainly terrifying enough that all would remember and fear.She hated to think this way, but she knew it would work.

She sat there and thought about it some more, trying to come to grips with what was necessary, she hated war.Hated the death and the misery that followed.

But this could ensure that none of her people died.

And her reputation would either be talked about in hushed whispers of awe... or horror.

She was prepared for either... or both.

A knock an hour later sounded and she stood as Chisato bowed in, “Heika, they’ve arrived.”

She nodded her head, picked up the sunburst crown and placed it on her head, she didn’t often wear it outside official duties... there wasn’t anything more official in her duties than declaring war she thought sadly.

She sat at the head of the low table on a comfortable cushion and looked at the nineteen males and females of four races who were her advisors, she hadn’t expected all nineteen of them but was glad they were all here.

There was the twelve who had once formed the clan alliance with her, they had given her much support while she was a Denka and now gave her it all as the Empress, they ranged from GreatClan, Noble to Merchant clans.And their knowledge and their support was invaluable.

Then there were the eight other youkai who had joined, Furukawa, and Hibiki were the only Ayakashi among them and she was grooming them both for ministerial positions. The others were Bakeneko and Ookami, a representation from all four of the races that called the South home, and unprecedented in any Kitsune rulers advisors.

They had risen when she had come in and sat when she waved them down before they could bow, then taken her own seat and waited for the tea to be served.She had standing orders that tea was to be served in this room, particularly a calming blend, meetings could get a little tense.

She was silent for a few minutes and then took a deep breath of the hot tea she had picked up sipped it, needing a little calming of her own.

She put the delicate cup down and then looked at them all, “We’re going to war,” she said firmly.

The mutters around the table were full of surprise and anger, “with who Heika?” Asked Ran Koshu.

She picked up the Scroll, the only thing she had brought in with her, “The Takada no Aru, the Yasouzu, Shimanda, Youtsu, Fukamina, Kosemuru, Chaya and the Isome, plus fifteen other territory Denka’s in the lands surrounding.”

They all stared at her in shock, “civil war?” Asked Mitsuo his voice rising slightly in his shock.

“Yes, as of today I have been informed by the Denka’s of all the above mentioned clans that they are no longer part of the South.They are removing themselves from the Empire.”

She wasn’t silent for long as they gaped at her and then the shouting started...all of the stood up their anger height, all except Ran.They weren’t shouting at each other but at the audacity of the clans, she let them rage for a few minutes knowing they needed to let that tension go, then she called them to be seated.

When they sat, all of them slightly red of eye, she drawled, “I’m glad to see that you all understand the ramifications of this unprecedented move and the fact I need to be decisive, to that effect, I want a third of the Imperial Forces armed for battle.”

Mitsuo shook his head, and she looked at him gesturing for him to speak up.

“You’ll need more, the Yasouzu and the Takada no Aru are able to ferry close to three hundred thousand in the field, they are the strongest two clans in the empire, the other six Noble clans can ferry close to twenty-thirty thousand each and then the smaller clans anywhere from a thousand to ten thousand.”

A third of her forces was only hour hundred thousand, she smiled though, and at everyone’s flinch she knew she hadn’t been able to keep the brutally savage look at bay.

“I won’t need more, the third going are going more as a show of force than for any actual combat.”

They were silent at her declaration and then Kodai spoke slowly, “with all due respect Heika, but how are you planning on suppressing a rebellion with only a show of force.”

“With fear,” she said and stood up, there was an uneasy silence as she did and she felt the need for fresh air, she turned and opened the shoji screen doors that looked out off a balcony over the water garden of the Palace.

She ensured the wards were up so non could hear and then tuned back to face them

“What do we as a race of people fear the most?”

They were silent as they looked at her in confusion, “fading?” Asked Mariko.

Takara shook her head, “the Darkness,” she said simply.

The confusion grew, “but its chained” said Chisaki slowly his confusion high and she sighed softly.

“Unless you unleash it,” murmured Ran softly... “do you have that type of control over the Land Bonds?”

Well she thought as all in the room stared at Ran in horror... fear had been what she was going for.

“Are you mad Ran, the land bonds can’t be used like that,” Mitsuo snapped harshly as he stood and she said nothing as other comments were made about using the Darkness as a weapon.

Ran though was staring at her, she at him... he must have seen what he wanted to see in her eyes.

“You don’t make this decision lightly, but you’ve made it.” Everyone grew silent and then looked at her, Mitsuo staggered back into his seat and Mariko whipped her brow with the sleeve of her furisode.

“I will lower the land bonds on the army that will meet us as a demonstration... I’ll give them a week to acquiesce to my demands and if they don’t, the army and I will more through the territories one by one until we get to the Takada no Aru... any engagement I will take care of.”

“Takara,” breathed Mitsuo in shock.

“I need to show force so that no other will ever consider doing what these Denka’s have been done... or they’ll try again, and they’ll do it when the Empires been weakened, you know what our kind are like.I have stated repeatedly that I do not want war... and I will not engage my forces unless I have no choice.”

“Do you have the control to be able to do as you want?” Ran asked her again.

“Yes... Akihito taught me.”

“Regardless of the fact he taught you...Ta - Heika, you _can’t_ , “Mitsuo said passionately, his voice trembling with deep emotion.

She looked at him and tried to be dispassionate about his emotions but her heart clenched in pain...and fear at his own fear.

“People are terrified of the Darkness, if you show that you have control over it, that terror will transfer to you.You’ll be feared, hated... this isn’t you... I know why you’re thinking this, you don’t want your peoples deaths, the deaths of the warriors who would fight for you and the South on your conscious.This is the first major decisive battle and you want to take away their possible glory? They will want to prove themselves to you, their empress - the Scythe of the South, their Hero?Don’t take from them because then they will never be yours.”

“I agree with Mitsuo, you’ve always blamed yourself when your clan members didn’t come back with you from the battles that have shaped you” Mariko said gently, “but the Warriors of the South are there to help carry the burden.This isn’t a war of personal glory Heika, its a War of Dominance.Takamisu is trying to prove you can’t hold the Empire, if you unleash the darkness on the lands that have declared their autonomy you’ll not only sow terror in the hearts and minds of all, but it may be enough for all to rise against you.”

She hadn’t considered both of those possibilities, she frowned... their words were potent, their advice more sound, and if she was true to herself, she felt so much relief at hearing their words and advice.This was the reason she had surrounded herself with people who knew her.

She tapped a claw agitatedly into the table before her, “What you say, I hadn’t considered... and you are right.I am reacting as I would the idea of those who follow me into battle dying... and I should trust the warriors of the south to bring me this victory.”

Nearly everyone sighed in relief, Ran though had a slight cunning smile on his face and Takara raised an eyebrow at him, “while deploying the Darkness that Eats All Things on the battlefield isn’t an option... using it as a method to instil fear is still a good idea.”

“How?”

“Can you bring the darkness up just below the surface?” At her nod he continued, “All those who in power who decided to rebel should be buried to their necks and then their power slowly fed to the Darkness...”

She raised an eyebrow, “that would take weeks,” ohh she thought, and saw the horror in the method of punishment. The Darkness wouldn’t kill them, it would eat away at the power of the youkai until it could eat no more, it was the darknesses creatures that were its fighters.In itself it was an entity that consumed life, and the power of a youkai was indicative of life.

“Mitsuo looked disturbed, but he slowly nodded his head, “its a gruesome punishment, but it would effectively sow fear but not true terror, it would be a deterrent.”

“And I have even better news for you” Ran said, with a smile, “I had a visitor just before your summons came, I wasn’t surprised at the news of a Rebellion because of who had come to me, the Yasouzu aren’t happy with their Denka.”

“How does this help me?”

“Their Denka is in the Takada no Aru’s pocket, as Hisaro said to me, ‘he’s so deeply bent over he may as well take their cocks as well.”

Takara cocked her head and thought about the Yasouzu, “Hisaro - the youngest brother of the Denka?”

“Yes... he came to see me today with a warning, he served under me at the last war of Darkness as a young kitsune just past his majority.He trusts me and came to me to talk to you, he’s prepared to challenge, but he needs assurances that you won’t retaliate for this.”

“So he knew of this treason?” Snapped Kodai with a growl, the big Kitsunes eyes flashed menacingly at Ran but Ran held up his hand to him.

“Found out about it today, but he didn’t think he should show himself here as he was afraid you’d arrest him for treason.”

It was a valid fear, she probably would have. She gestured for him to continue, if she could get the Yasouzu out of the picture then their battle would be easier, “He’s suggested a Yasouzu advisor,” he told her and she grimaced

“That wont work, it needs to be a solid alliance, the Yasouzu have signed in blood their rebellion... she can’t forgive them,” Kodai rumbled.

“Our Heika can if she has all of the upper members of the clan executed,” Mitsuo said as he sat forward and still she listening

“Yeah but she needs something to show that she won’t go after them... its a give and take.”

“Consort?” Asked Judai, the Bakeneko who was a large clan leader and one of her advisors, a consort she thought with no small amount of disgust?

Takara hissed, “Absolutely not,” both she and Mitsuo said at the same time.

“You can have a Consort and a lover Heika,” he said to her conciliatory, since the Bakeneko were renowned for having a harem she knew it was a cultural difference and he didn’t mean an insult.

“I’m not bedding one of the Yasouzu,” she growled t him her words final, and there was no way in the void of Darkness she would even consider letting one in her bed.

“A consort is the best idea,” came a voice from behind her and everyone shifted a little as Takahiro walked in.He was one of very few who could bypass her wards and as she looked in reproach and not a small amount of betrayal, she had always listened to his advice but this?

“NO,” she snarled at him.

“But it doesn’t have to be you,” he continued on and then sat down near her but not a the table, he wasn’t one of her advisors but he had decided to interrupt, she was about to say something scathing to him when Ran spoke.

“Taking one of the Yasouzu as a mate would be the best alternative, are you certain you would do well with a mate,” the she realised what Takahiro was offering.

“No, he doesn’t have to mate anyone.”

“Heika -“ Takahiro said to her gently.

“No, I won’t have you mate in a political alliance Takahiro,” she was adamant, she wasn’t going to lose her brother to another clan. He was her brother, he had protected her as she him for Millenia.

Takahiro gave her a smile, “I want a mate Imōto, but the timing was never right, and this here will benefit the Empire as well.I know you don’t want this because you see this as a sacrifice and you don’t want me to make it, but I want to do this.”

She was silent as she looked at him, there was a calmness about him, a steadiness that told her he wanted this, “You’ve never said.”She told him.

“It was never the right time, but I want a mate and children of my own, and I don’t want war - if taking a mate from among the Yasouzu can cut the war short then I will do it.”

“We’re all tired of war Heika,” Mariko said, she was right, the constant calling of war under Takafumi had drained them all.

She was silent for a few minutes, she wouldn’t loose him, but she knew the alternative, “fine - but she mates into the Ayakashi, I won’t loose you to them, and thats not negotiable. If they want me to forgive them this treason under a new Denka... this is not negotiable,” She reiterated.

They all bowed to her from where they sat, she ruminated on the decision she had made and nodded her head, they would do.

She looked them over, “I will lead this war as Daigensui-Rikugan-Taisho, I want two other Rikugan-Taisho as well, I have never led a war before and I want their advice.”

They discussed it among each other for a minute and then two names were spoke, one was Tomoyushi, the Morihira General and the other was Nobuki of the Tokutomi, a warrior with vast amounts of knowledge and experience in battle and war - she remembered him from the War of the Darkness.

“Ran, tell Hirano my offer, if he agrees he can challenge his brother before we engage in battle with the Yasouzu... dismissed and thank you all for your advice, it was as always, sound.”

They left with alacrity, all but Mitsuo who hesitated at the door, “may I see you?” He asked.

“Tonight,” she said to him and he bowed to her, leaving her to her brother.

She looked him over the shifted so she was facing him then sighed, “are you certain?” She asked him, biting her lip.

“Yes,” he told her decisively with a shake of his head as he reached out to pull her lip away from her fang, she nodded her head, accepting what he was saying and his sacrifice.

Then she quirked a smile at him, something he had said had just sunk in, “little ones?” She asked suddenly, excited of the thought that their would soon be children of their blood in the Konkyo, he laughed at her suddenly excited look and reached out to tweak her nose.

“Trust you to get excited about the prospect of children, but they may be awhile off yet.I need to mate a female first and then comes the pregnancy.”

“I could forgive you almost anything if you had a child, a little one of our blood,” she said with a sigh.

Takahiro gave her a soft smile of his own, “I know, I’ve been seeing a child in my dreams for thousands of years - I want to meet him soon.”

She contemplated the thought of a little boy like her brother and had a hard time wiping the smile off her face, but she needed to get on with the day... she stood up, “no rest for the wicked nii-san, and I must have been very wicked in my past life.I have a war to co-ordinate, I need my City Council and you at the next meeting.”

“I’ll arrange it, your office in an hour,” at her nod he got up, gave her a hug and then walked away.

Takara wanted nothing more than to find a tree and centre herself but she hadn’t the time, she walked out and left the room, the servants and guards bowing as she walked past.

Several of her attendants, including Mizuki fell in behind her, and her steps took her to the throne room, there were guards at strategical intervals and the room held pockets of nobles and members of the court, some of them Denkas’.Good she thought, the news would spread fast, she walked up the wooden steps of the Dais, onto the large padded platform that was her throne and then reached up to pull Taishoku from its housing on the wall behind her.

Her proclamation when she had placed Taishoku there was that she would only ever pull it down for War and in the forty years her reign had so far been, it had never moved from that spot.

Gasps of disbelief and cries of people asking who, why abounded through the rooms at her actions, she ignored them all, turned and walked out, Taishoku though hummed at her touch and blue flame danced over the entire weapon.The set of her face accurately informed all she wasn’t happy, they stopped with the questions and bowed as she left.

Her next meeting went fast, her orders absolute, “send out the Bans and the Call for War.” She ordered her Minister for Law,“also issue the arrest warrants for every members of the upper hierarchy of the clans who have revolted and confiscate all properties not in their Lands.”

She looked at Takahiro, the under-minister for the Halls of Law and the General of the Capital peacekeeping force, “take a contingent of two thousand warriors to the Takada no Aru Manor and Lands here in the city, tell Juno to take another two thousand to the Yasouzu.I want those lands under imperial control by nightfall.”

Their decisive nods and the feel of the room was one of resolution, her instructions were done quickly and enforce long she was alone... she looked up as Mizuki placed a tray on her desk.Her face must have reflected her shock.

“Its lunch?” Takara asked Mizuki at Mizuki nodded Takara wondered why it was only lunch... it seemed like hours ago she had received that scroll.

“A little after Takara-Heika, you need to eat.”

Takara sighed, in truth she didn’t want too but Mizuki got upset if she didn’t but Mizuki had only just gotten back from a month off to collect herself after a minor outburst Takara didn’t want to upset her.

She picked up her chopsticks and started to eat, Mizuki hesitated, “we’re going to war?”

“Yes kit, we are.”

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t want war,” she said softly, Takara paused in eating and looked up at her, Mizuki had sounded so sad with that comment.

It was in every line of her body, Takara cocked her head and then assessed the rest of her day, “go and get my embroidery kit sensei, we’ll do an hour of training before I need to get to my next appointment,” her attendant smiled in delight and was off without a bow before Takara could say another word.

She smiled, it would make Mizuki feel that she was doing something productive, and it would help Takara focus herself and her mind.She had started the lessons in Embroidery and looming several decades ago, and she had only just reached journeyman level.She didn’t have the time to devote to learning her craft, and Mizuki was a gentle and thorough teacher.

She quickly finished her meal and had just washed her hands when Mizuki returned, carrying a covered basket.

She sat down and together they went through the lesson.Mizuki pointing out several mistakes and Takara muttering threats to the cloth about obeying her.

It was good to hear Mizuki laugh through the lesson and give a few comments of her own about unruly threads, but it was all too quick before it was over.With a sigh Takara stood up she had yet another meeting to go to, an Empresses work was never done.

Chapter fourteen

.

She stood on the wall above the large gate of the entranceway of the Imperial Palace, in the distance flashes of power could be seen lighting the twilight and the slight ring of steel on steel could be heard as a pitched battle was fought.

Others had joined her as they watched, the rumours flying as to why she had suddenly declared war on two of the great houses and a fair few other clans, she ignored them though.The Bans would be posted in the day to come, soon everyone would know Takamisu and the others betrayal. 

She shifted her head to listen and gestured to let Mitsuo through, he came up behind her and they stood silently together as they watched.

She felt a tug from Takahiro, a sense of accomplishment and pride, she had sensed the same from Juno not long ago, “Its over, the two Capital manors are now property of the Empire.” She said and then turned to walk away Mitsuo behind her until they came to the Imperial residence.

He stepped too her side, “you should take the Takada no Aru’s land for your own,” he said to her and she paused slightly, she hadn’t considered it.

“The idea has merit,” she murmured, “but wouldn’t it be considered stealing forom the empire.”

He gave a slight smile and a shake of his head, “only you would worry about that, pay the amount that its worth to the Empire and its yours.”

Considering she had had to declare that the Ayakashi were no longer accepting petitions a decade ago, having more land would be beneficial.The clan had grown to a size where the lands wouldn’t be able to support the clan if anymore were taken in.

A large manor in the Capital, particularly the size of the Takada no Aru’s would do splendidly, she would tender an interest to the Imperial Bursar as the clan Denka.

They reached her rooms and she saw that they had set everything up for her and Mitsuo for dinner, she had mentioned to Mizuki he would be coming tonight.

She dismissed her staff with her thanks and without hesitation stripped of her black and gold Furisode to the under kimono and as she went to pull the crown form her hair, Mitsuos hands were suddenly there removing it for her.

She sighed and then sat down with a thump on the cushion rubbing her brow as she did, Mitsou knelt behind her his long firm fingers, claws fully retracted, slid into her hair and started to massage her scalp.

She moaned in relief, and heard him chuckle an he pressed firmly on a pressure point, “you’re carrying too much tension Takara,” he murmured, “I’ll get to all of it later... after the meal.”

“I thought you wanted to discuss what was spoken about in the meeting,” she replied softly, “tell me how much of a monster I am for considering what I did.”

He hesitated, “not a monster, but I came to counsel you yes.I love you, but today wasn’t you,” he sighed and moved away, “I need to face you for this conversation.”

As he moved to face her Takara steeled her nerves, she knew he wasn’t happy with her, she had disappointed him she thought.He reached out to take her by the chin, gently pulling her to face him, “what you wanted to do, wasn’t you.To consider the terror that all would feel if you used the Darkness as a weapon, not just the lands to which you unleashed it but to all who call the South home and find it acceptable, isn’t the Takara I know and love, and it isn’t the Empress I serve.Your hatred of Takamisu nearly blinded you to the horror and the terror of that.I implore you Takara, my beautiful shining Empress, don’t let the fangs of your hatred for him consume you.”

His words hit her like a hammer blow and from somewhere deep inside a harsh sob broke out and she curled in on herself, clutching her chest at the inner pain of her heart.

Her grandfathers voice echoed in her mind, almost the same words as Mitsuo, “if you let the fangs of your hatred grow Takara-chan, you will contemplate the unforgivable and you will do the unthinkable.”

Mitsuo was right, unleashing the Darkness, using it as a weapon, wasn’t her, and it wasn’t the Empress she wanted to be, she had almost let herself forget that.

She felt the arms of her lover embrace and pull her to him, she sprawled over him as he tucked her tightly to him and wouldn’t let her go as her sob turned to tears and she cried.

And she did hate Takamisu, she thought with a deep pain, she hated what he had become, what he had trained his son to be, and what he had done to his clan.He had turned his clan into a cancer with him at its dark heart. 

She let herself cry, letting go the tension and the fear and the hatred that had almost consumed her, acknowledging to herself if any other Emperor had done what she had been about to do, she would have risen up against them. As her tears wound down she listened to Mitsuo murmur into her ear.

He told her loved her.

He told her he was proud of her from not stepping into the abyss and becoming what she hated the most.

He was there for her, and always would be.

In that moment right there Takara vowed to herself that she would never be the one she hated, she would never use the Darkness as a weapon and she would _always_ listen to the advice of others even if it wasn’t what she wanted to hear. 

“New rules,” Takara rasped into his shoulder “when my Council of Advisors is gathered, my crown comes off.I don’t want you to treat me as the Empress I want you to treat me as a leader who is flawed and needs direction. I want you all to tell me I’m being an idiot when I am, I want you all to tell me I’m walking a dangerous path and above all, I want you to keep me humble.”

She felt his shoulders sag at her words, “we can do that,” he murmured in her ear and he held her, he refused to let her go and the two of them sprawled there, holding each other as the night deepened.

She wouldn’t loose herself to the fangs of her hatred, nor to the claws of power... she was better than that.

The next day dawned in a storm, thunder and lightning lit the sky and Takara thought it fitting that she had woken to it, the storm in her had abated, but it wasn’t over.

Mitsuo had left at dawn, the night together had been more tender than ever, but their love for each other hadn’t changed, yet their respect had grown.She valued him and his counsel over others and she knew that the ally she had in him would always be there, if she didn’t cross the line she had almost crossed yesterday.

She stood up from her futon and stretched, meditation, she decided, she would meditate in the Dojo, and then she would bathe and start her day...

She had petitions that day, and it was halfway through the petitions when Juno interrupted her by coming to her side, as one of only a handful who could interrupt her Takara paused the petitioners and listened to what Juno whispered in her ear.

“A messenger from the Takada no Aru arrived, he’s demanding an immediate audience with you on behalf of _Emperor_ Takamisu.”

Takara slowly blinked at the title, so the raging maniac had declared himself Emperor, she wanted to laugh.

“Have him tangle his tails for a while, and then show him in after I finish the next five petitions,” she murmured back to Juno.

Juno gave her a toothy smile and then bowed low and left, Takara gestured and the petitioner stepped forward, she listened to him and gave her verdict, then the next two hours were pretty much the same.

It was just another day of petitions, the only difference was the amount of people in the tiers... word had got around that she had pulled her Great Weapon from its housing, and everyone was on high alert.The Empress hadn’t called for war yet, but she would soon.

The Bans would be posted tomorrow, and the Call would follow, but right here she would school the Takada no Aru that she wasn’t a push over just because she wanted peace.

After the fifth petition had been dealt with the messenger of the Takada no Aru walked in... no she decided he sauntered in - and refused to bow.

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing, waiting for him to speak, she had often found that people started to babble nervously if she didn’t speak first.

This one was no exception, he lost his cocky attitude and started to fidget and then blurted out, “your aggression to the new Alliance of the Rengō Empire, under the rule of Emperor Takamisu has been noted, you claim to want peace yet you attack the holdings of the people who merely wish to govern themselves in accordance to Kitsune Tradition.”

There was no sound form the crowd as all who were their gaped in stunned disbelief, now they knew.

“RengōEmpire?” She murmured with an amused but deadly drawl, “I will never acknowledge the gathering of clans who have rebelled against the South and declared their independence as anything other then treasonous betrayers.”

“You must, we are powerful in our own might-“

“You are nothing more than fractious children frightened by change, you will all be duly punished, the Bans will be posted tomorrow and the Call for War will follow directly after.The armies of the South are gathering and I will put down this little rebellion with the might at my command, you are hereby arrested for High Treason, and will be summarily executed forthwith.Then returned to your Denka in pieces with a declaration of intent.”

The messenger paled at her words, gaped like a fish out of water, several guards surrounded him so he couldn’t run, not that he would have gotten get far.

“I find it galling that I have to treat this little insurrection with force, but if Takamisu wishes to play at being an Emperor he will find that I will not stand for it.

“But but but.. your peace!” He stammered.

“I said I would always peruse the avenue of peace before war, but if you think that I will allow your bastard of a Denka to tear this Empire to pieces to satisfy his own lust for power, think again.”

She gestured and the Imperial Guard took hold of him and dragged him screaming and pleading for his life from the throne room.

Leaving behind silence in his wake.

She stood up from her throne and everyone was suddenly on their knees, head down, she wanted to throw her crown across the room.

“Stand,” she said and they rose, nearly as one, “it is as you have heard, an insurrection of twenty-three clans have gathered together and declared their so called independence from the South, this is something that I cannot nor will not condone in anyway shape or form.The Call for War will follow the posting of the Bans tomorrow, I do not require any of the clans to send their own people, those of the Imperial Army will answer the call and the Ayakashi will take care of this, but I do require you all to take note.This stops here, and it will be held here.Is there any here who has anything to say, speak now.”

She waited a minute then took a breath to speak.

“Heika,” a voice spoke form the upper tiers, she looked up into the eyes of the Denka of the Eine no Hana, she raised an eyebrow at him, “make an example of them that will echo through the ages.”

Takara looked at the older kitsune, one who had at one time tried to grab the reins of power out of Shimaguchi’s hands during his Claiming, the reparation they had paid for it at the time had been immense, but they were still one of the eight Great Clans.

“Eine no Hana Denka,”she purred with a savage smile, “I have every intention of doing just that.My retribution will make the stars themselves shudder, and if any ever decide to follow in those footsteps of insurrection, I will do the same.So watch and learn, that is your only warning from me, Denkas’, Lords and Ladies of the court. The day is done, take this knowledge and tell those who matter, tell all in the south, _I will not stand for rebellion”_

With her warning delivered, and their promise understood she swept out of the throne room calling for her Generals.

Time to enact the wheels of war... she wanted this over with so that peace could be restored.

Chapter fifteen.

They had gathered, one third of the total forces she could command, all of those who were part of the Imperial army had answered the call, and she had spread her forces through out the lands to maintain the peace, but one third of them - were at her back.

They were at the border of the Furanimo Lands, one of the Landed Denka’s that had sighed in blood their declaration to leave the Southern empire... she assessed the gathered force before her.

She turned her head to Nobuki, one of her two generals, “I do believe that they’ve been abandoned,” she murmured, he nodded his head.

“I believe you’re correct Heika,” they stood together at the head of the army that was in formation behind her, fifty thousand males and females, warriors all, in straight lines and battle ranks.

Before her was no more then ten thousand warriors, leaderless - rudderless, they had no general and their Denka was far enough away that she knew he had no plans on fighting that day.

“Well then - lets see if offering the warriors of the clan a reprieve will do anything,” she said and stepped forward

Her black hitatare ruffled back in the wind from the summers day and her crown glinted in its light, as she came to the demarcation of the land she felt the bonds, it would be so easy to let them down and let the darkness rise she mused.So easy and so very _very_ evil.

She gave those before her a slashing look, “I will give this one chance to the warriors who have come before _me, your Empress_ armed, drop your weapons, give over the Denka and his advisors for execution and I will spare you.”

“What happens to our people?” one yelled back to her.

“And the clan?” another said,

She couldn’t give them hope, they may have not had a choice in their Denka’s decision but they stood here armed before her was still treasonous, it had been their choice to stand before her armed. “The clan will be no more, the clan stone destroyed... but all non combatants will be allowed to leave, the clans wealth and lands will be confiscated, but I will ensure that every female and her child has enough gold to be able to start over.You will have your lives.”

It was all she could offer, she looked to the sun, seeing its position, “you have until the sun reaches its zenith to decide.”

It started in ones and twos, but soon became more and more, as warrior after warrior made the decision to surrender.Before long nearly all of them knelt there unarmed but she could hear yelling and screaming from behind them.

And then silence. 

Several came forward one carrying the head of the Denka, he dropped it near her and then went to his knees.

So with that done, and by his own people no less, she raised the power of the land bonds, felt for the power of the Keibatsu Hoseki of the Furanimo and destroyed it.A low moan of pain and fear, heartache and sorrow came from the remnants of the army in front of her.

“We didn’t want to stand against you,” the warrior in front of her said shakily.

“I know,” she said to them firmly, imperiously, “but the fact you did means the clan is destroyed, that you put down your weapons, for that.... you have your lives,”

“Thank you for your mercy Heika,” he whispered , Takara nodded and walked away, she came to her General and the commanders of this portion of her army.

Nobuki bowed to her, “your mercy is both a strength but can be perceived as a weakness Heika, I would suggest the execution of all the top ranking members of the clan.”

“Carry it out,” she said and he bowed low, walking away to enact her orders, Takara looked back out over the plain that would have been a killing field, one battle down - how many more to go? she thought.

She knew it wouldn’t be all surrender, there was bloodshed and battle, the screams of the dying, the sacking of towns and villages - but her orders to the Warriors of the Imperial Army were leave the females and children alone. Any who came at you with a weapon were the enemy but the females and children were not.

She had to execute three of the Imperial Armies Warriors for not heeding her orders, a child and her mother had been found dead, beheaded. She had backtracked the scent and discovered the three who had done it, trying at first to hide it, then justify it.

They were a lesson, and a warning - she would tolerate no justification in killing a non combatant fleeing from you.But as they moved through the lands, taking territory after territory it had become abundantly clear, Takamisu was gathering his own forces, in his own lands and had left his so called alliance and ‘Empire’ to fend for themselves against her. 

Not the actions of a ruler.

Every Denka and general, every high ranked member of a clan had been exceptionally bitter and angry about it, she found it ironic that those who had come together with him against her, now begged her for his painful death as she passed her judgement, but she ordered the incarceration of every Denka, their execution to be pronounced and seen to after the war.

Weeks passed and then became months, the territory was massive and an army was slow. Then after removing most of the nobles and all but five of the territory clans they came to the beginning of the Yasouzu lands - and an army that made her pause - well well, she thought, the Yasouzu Denka had been busy, he had obviously managed to call on the last two noble clans and the last five territory Clans to come together.She hadn’t thought he had the cunning to do so.

She gestured and Hirano came beside her, “Heika,” he said and bowed.

Takara did not like him, he was self serving and she had quickly come to the conclusion he was only out for himself, he had seen the way the wind was blowing and knew the Yasouzu wouldn’t win against her and had taken the plunge.She didn’t trust him, and she certainly didn’t want him at her back, but their deal was set in blood and power.

“Are you ready?” she said to him.

“Yes Heika,’

“Then do as you must.”

And he did, her army watched from a distance as the two powerful kitsune fought for the control of a Clan, she thought he would loose several times, his brother was a veritable juggernaught on the field.But as the hours passed she could see that the cunning and sly kitsune she had come to know was whittling him down.An act of attrition.And then when his brother least suspected it, Hirano killed him - and the Yasouzu had a new Denka.

Hirano didn’t wait for the shock of the bonds to pass, he ordered the immediate attack on their former allies, and the Warriors of the Yasouzu, all one hundred and fifty thousand of them, swarmed over their former allies like bees on an invading wasp.

It was quick, their defeat absolute and before the sunset she was being shown rooms within the Shiro of the Yasouzu by Hirano’s own sister Ichika.

Ichika was stunningly beautiful, her face perfectly symmetrical and made up to perfection, she was dressed in a green and purple furisode, hair perfectly done and her tails and ears tipped grey.But there was something off in the way she spoke to Takara, something about the way she laughed that made Takara’s hackles rise.She lied as she breathed, thought Takara as the female gushed about the city how incredible it was to have a female Empress, one so powerful.Her compliments were calculated Takara realised as Ichika spoke about the palace and how she longed to visit there again. She spoke about how beautiful the clothes shops were and how she enjoyed the plays, she was a vapid beauty thought Takara, but there wasn’t much cunning in her.There was a powerful yearning In her dulcet voice about it.

She dismissed the female and ignored the little moue she made and called for several of her attendants, Juno included.

“Stars, who was that?” Juno said as she walked in, “if she gave me a look like that outside this shiro I’d have thumped her one.”

“Ichika, the sister of Hirano,’

Juno turned and looked back, “huh?” She was as unimpressed as Takara was, “Well at least she’s beautiful she’s got that going for her, Takahiro will be able to bed her without any worries in that department.”

Takara froze and then cursed the very Darkness at her own blindness, her brother was to choose one of three candidates to mate with, she just hoped that he chose a female not based on her looks but personality. 

She flopped onto the ground where a series of cushions had been placed, and Juno went to pour a glass of water for her, “what’s the bet when she finds out she tries anything and everything to become one of the candidates.”

Takara sighed, her brother had poor taste in females, he went for beautiful females, vapid females with no brain cells who made his life a misery. She didn’t understand it, her brother had excellent taste in males, his male lovers were strong, powerful, protective and - she cocked her head thinking about it.

“Do you think he takes the subservient position with his male lovers?” She said just as Juno took a long swallow of water... she sprayed it everywhere

After decorating the Tatami mat floors with water Juno gaped at her, “Take off the crown,” she barked at her and Takara removed it with a sigh.As soon as she had vanished the thing Juno looked at her “Takara, that’s not something you should be asking about your brother, his relationships _are private_... has he ever asked you about your lovers? No of course he hasn’t, as far as he’s concerned you’re probably still virgin.”

“No, he caught me and Hibiki in the mountains during the war,” and that had been an embarrassment of epic proportions for all concerned. She’d been on duty too when he had found her pressed up against the mountains side moaning into Hibiki’s ear.And if that hadn’t been bad enough she had still been his second in command so she’d had to take the embarrassment and the punishment that followed.

Juno just stared at her, then threw up her hands and sat down, crossing her legs as she looked at Takara, “that wasn’t the point” she growled, “look I know he’s your brother and he’s the only blood family you have but you’re not asking him about his male lovers and you’re letting him make up his mind about who he gets to mate... you agreed to that stipulation when he made it.So what if all he wants is a pretty face, she’ll be his problem.”

“Because that type of female _is_ a problem, and her belief in her own superiority is going to grate on the Ayakashi,” she sighed again, feeling a little despondent over the idea that another would be allowed into their family unit, but he was her brother and he deserved his happiness.“It’s a moot point, he gets a choice of three.”

“Who chooses the candidates?”

“Hirano.”

Juno grumbled, “it’ll be females loyal to the Yasouzu, you’re never going to be able to get them to let go of their birth clan.”

“I know,” she thought about it a bit more, “she’s so vapid, but not very cunning... maybe she would be the best one out of the lot.”

The two of them switched topics and Juno declared that they both needed to bathe, she called for a bathing assistant to show them to the hot spring and the two of them went off to wash the grime of several weeks in warriors camps that had accumulated.

She was looking grey in some sections of her fur.

They took the time to regroup, the march across the lands, neutralising the clans along the way would take an estimated month long trip.They needed to restock the army, resupply the supply points and she needed to discuss what to do with all the Land that she had acquired, because now that those clans in charge had been Dissolved, all except one who had already killed their Denka and had met her on their knees. She now needed clans capable of working with the others in the area to lead the Land in its Duties to the Empire.

She sent for Furukawa and the Civil Minister, who arrived not long after both with several aids and a plethora of scrolls and books, it was time to see which of the Land Petitions were worthy of being given a Land to lead.

It took her three days, three days of records and cross referencing to select nearly forty Denka’s that were now candidates.Normally an Emperor would give the land to those he deemed worthy, usually whatever sycophant had kissed his ass enough for him to grant the land too.Takara though had a different idea, one that both her Civil Minister and her Council of Advisors agreed with.She chose a select group of Denka’s on the deeds of their past and would call them to the Palace for a meeting with a panel of individuals headed by her.Then they would answer a series of questions, questions designed to test their knowledge on land management and on the laws that governed a Denka.

She would make a final choice based on how they performed in the test and on how they performed in the palace while being watched.Out of the Denka’s she had chosen, half of them were non-kitsune, a fact that hadn’t surprised those who knew her but had gone through the non-kitsune youkai of her command fast.

She was resolute that at least a third of these territories would be handed over to Denka’s of non kitsune clans.

With the List narrowed down she dismissed Furukawa and the Minister, thanking them for their hard work, they would see her invitations to the Denka’s would be sent.

She spent the days in correspondence with all her Ministers, catching up on affairs that had been put to the side while she dealt with the insurrection, and she watched as Takahiro was introduced to the three females who were vieing for his attention.One of them was Ichika.

All three were beautiful, all three were the pinnacle of feminine behaviour and elegance, but one was cunning personified, the other was a manipulative bitch who treated the servants of her clan with a nasty attitude that Takara took her to task on.

And Ichika it seemed was the nicest out of the three, which said a lot about the Yasouzu and their ways... they weren’t the Takada no Aru, but they were fast on the path to becoming them.Takara decided she needed to change her mindset, and started to view her brothers upcoming mating with them not as a way to cement an alliance but as a way to keep an eye on a troubling clan.

In the four weeks they stayed, Takahiro made up his mind, Ichika would be his mate, he did however come to her after he had made his announcement.

“Out of the three she is the best choice, she’s vain and vapid, has no desire to further herself mentally with a Path or to lessen herself with a craft but I can see when she tries to manipulate me into something, I can see when shes trying to be cunning and I can predict her.”

It horrified her, “No nii-san,” she said to him vehemently, “you don’t need to do this!”

“The deal has been signed Imōto, and in truth... I don’t want to love her, I will support her in the comfort she is used to, let her live in the city as she chooses, in return she will give me the child I want, and the alliance we need.We can’t back out of it now Takara, particularly since they have fulfilled their end of the bargain.”

“But a mate is supposed to bring you happiness,” she whispered, her heart aching for him.He had given her everything, and she couldn’t even see to his happiness in this? Takahiro opened his arms and old her to ‘come here’ she crawled into his arms and he embraced her.

“Political alliances that are formed with a mating don’t have to be happy, I make my own happiness Imōto, she isn’t it, but this is what I want, for the sake of peace, this is what I need.”

She held him back and wanted to tear the contract with the Yasouzu in half, she wanted to find him a female who would love him and be his support as he was hers.But she couldn’t, she had to respect her brothers wishes in this and the Empires desire.

“Keep her away from Juno,” she said to him as she pulled back and looked up at him, she reached up and brushed a lock of hair back and over his ear, “she’ll thump her if she tries to try any dominance rubbish with her, she’s already irritated her by giving her that oh so superior look.”

He snorted, “I told Ichika that the Ayakashi are a clan that treats each other as equals in the heart, from the lowest of the servants to the Denka herself, and while the dignity of the Denka is maintained she won’t be a pampered clan princess in the Ayakashi, she will be expected to help out in the Konkyo.I also warned her that the upper members of the clan won’t stand for any bullying or harassment of them or others, so to choose her words and actions wisely.”

That was the certain truth, the upper members of the clan would protect those who were weaker, and they had no hesitation in thumping - or breaking a limb if they had too.

He kissed her brow, and tucked her own lock of hair back, “what is the plan?”

She sat back from him and patted his chest at his heart as she did, she sighed and looked over to the screen doors, currently closed to give her and Takahiro some privacy, she rotated her neck and called in her crown, the furisode she wore, pale blues and silver, she changed to the stark black and gold.Takahiro took the crown off her and put it in the upswept locks that Juno had cursed and sworn over.

“The pins and ornaments Juno chose suit the crown, I like the offset ruby on the hair piece, you don’t usually wear gem stones,’ he said to her as she stood up.It wasn’t a gem stone per se she thought, but it was a reminder... there would be more soon.

“She has good taste, even if she refuses to wear anything other than a formal Haori and hakama,” Juno refused anything that wasn’t comfortable.

She looked at Takahiro, his eyes a soft warmth that she didn’t see often, he was feeling content she realised, and her heart settled.If he was content in his decision she would try her best as well.

“We march tomorrow,” she said to him, he bowed low.

“At your command Heika,’ he said an she walked past him, now was the time to focus on the last stage of the war.

And finally bring this to a close.

Chapter sixteen.

Once more she stood and looked over the fields of orderly ranks and lines of warriors, and soldiers... an army of the trained and the untrained.Takamisu hadn’t been resting on his laurels waiting for her to arrive.Her scouts had said he had armed the non combatant males and put them into training with weapons, it had bolstered his forces to double what she had been expecting.

A kitsune could learn a lot in a few months and even with a barely trained martial force standing on the field it was more than she wanted to pit her warriors against.

She could call in more of the Imperial Army, wait, and then move against him, but she would need to order a retreat to safer ground.Takara wasn’t prepared to retreat so as she stood on a sky cloud over looking the gathered forces of the Takada no Aru she decided it was time to let the world know another power, “call in the Tengu,” she said to Takahiro.

He bowed and left her, “oooo you’re going to do it?” Asked Juno with a biting grin that showed off her fangs.

“I am,” she said and then turned her power, they flew swiftly through the sky and back to where her forces were gathered, the march continued, they were about an hour out from the battlefield.

And the battle would commence tomorrow.

Takamisu was a general, he was a consummate politician, and he was a brilliant if unethical Denka, he had the absolute loyalty of his people, and he had their trust and their devotion, this wasn’t something she could undo.She knew that the battle would be a bloodbath, they wouldn’t surrender, and they wouldn’t give in. 

They would fight with everything they had.

She steeled herself, she had known that she would be seeing to the Dissolution of the Takada no Aru, the people let go, the upper ranks executed.Yet what she had seen in the ranks of warriors below her told her that she would be seeing to not the Dissolution but their annihilation.

As she walked with her warriors and spoke to her commander’s giving out the placement of where she wanted their divisions and units stationed she forgave herself the necessity of what she had to do.

She took a deep breath as they started to file onto the plain, and she saw the army of the Takada no Aru before her, yes she thought sadly, this could have been avoided, and while their deaths would come, she would not carry their weight.She forgave herself for what she had to do, and what she had done to get here.

They pitched their tents at their end of the field, she was thankful the land was fallow and that the hard work of the farmers wouldn’t be undone in the fields.

She dismissed everyone about her and then set a ward of privacy, taking out a Go board she put the counters in place and then from her pocket dimension she called in a box and pulled out a small nondescript stone.

As her fingers caressed it and then slipped it int her hand in a way so she wouldn’t drop it, she was hoping that it was Seji who answered, the last six times it had been Judido and Shimaguchi and while she was thankful for their advice, tonight she wanted her friend.

She smiled when those orange-yellow eyes appeared before her and she released a sigh of thanks.

“Takara-chan, how goes your war?” He said to her with his customary cheeky grin

“It goes,” she said and then gestured to the table behind him, “divert my attention from the upcoming battle?”

He turned around and chuckled, “are you prepared for utter annihilation and defeat?”

She couldn’t help the grin, “I’ve learned a lot, and Ran Koshu has been teaching me, it maybe your defeat this time”

She heard him swear, and he looked at her, “you’ll have to move my counters,” she just nodded and took a seat.

He sat opposite and they started to play, it was a great game, she had definitely improved her game against him and she was able to see his moves ahead

And she had a sneaky suspicion.. “you let me win those times that I did,” she said to him and saw him give a goofy smile.

“Maybe,” he said to her, “just to see you smile in delight.”

She shook her head and moved again, taking out more of his pieces, “You have gotten better, ahh, I wish I could have been there.”

“I’ve missed you, even though you’re sitting there and I can talk to you... it’s not the same.”

“No it’s not, but I am grateful,”

“As am I.

The play continued and he cracked his customary jokes, made observations on people that they both new, observations she was happy to tell him were obsolete, but here were some that were not.

After several hours, Takara knew it was tie to say goodnight, she needed her rest if tomorrow would begin in bloodshed.

She won the game, and after giving him a smile she knew would warm his heart, it was one that she would have given him so many many years ago on the rare times she’d won.

“Thank you, I needed this”

“I know, its good to distract before battle, Go is good, so is tile mahjong if you have no one willing to play Go.” He paused, “you can’t show mercy tomorrow Takara.”

“I know, I had hoped to be able to offer terms to the non combatants, but the love of clan is not something I can fight this time.”

“No, the Takada no Aru have always been loyal first to clan, not Empire.” He hesitated, “there is much we see in the Void, much we can look back on, I wanted to know more about you, so I looked.”

Her breath stopped and she flinched, “don’t say it,” she whispered, knowing what he was about to say, Seji though did something, he reached out and touched her forehead.

She blinked and staggered, she wasn’t in her Tent, she was in the void.

“I think you to see this,” he said to her and waved his hand.

She looked about her and the green power of the land bonds responded to him and before her a vision appeared, then consumed her.

It was night, and high summer, she could tell that from the cicadas song as they voiced their desire to the heat, that song was shattered though by a cry of pain behind her.

Takara spun about, her heart in her throat, to find her mother — her beautiful shining mother, held in her fathers arms as he soothed her, his tails about her as she - as she _laboured_ Takara realised.

Two other attendants were in the room and one of them was telling Harumi to push, push, push.

Harumi groaned and then fell silent, just as the attendants reared back, disgust and horror on their faces and the tiny little wail of a kit weakly lit the night.

One grabbed a knife and plunged it towards Harumi but Takeo had already moved, he killed the attendant who had attacked his mate and then stiffened as he saw what Harumi had picked up, a tiny black furred kit - with red eyes barely opened. 

Takara’s stomach lurched, it was her.

“No,” Takeo whispered in horror, Takara couldn’t help the flinch at that look in her fathers eyes, a look of devastation and horror.

Harumi though look back at him, and her eyes - her eyes went as red as Takara’s and her claws and fangs lengthen.

The other attendant said, “Rikugan-Taisho, you must subdue her, I’ll take care of the Kuro, but you must subdue your mate.”

Takeo was breathing rapidly as he watched his mate, and Takara nearly cried to see her mother take an attack stance, a wild savage look about her, a mothers instincts to protect her kit at all cost, even from her mate.

“Anata,” breathed Takeo, “you know the law, a Kuro must be killed at birth for all our sake’s, its our _duty._ We can have another child,” he pleaded with her.

“The law is _wrong,_ Takeo, wrong, as is your duty!” Harumi spat viciously at him, “A Kuro kitsune is no different from us, and once were taught control with the power of their parents. If you do this, I will fight you, subdue me? As if you truly can, our love will be broken and you will never have my trust or my heart, only my hatred. I swear to you I will take Takahiro to my grandfather... I will tell him to run, and _I will kill myself_.With my death comes yours”.The vehemence in her mothers voice and the intent in her stance conveyed she meant every word. 

It hadn’t been what Takara had read all those years ago in her grandfathers scrolls, it had spoken about how a Kuro could be taught control but in Harumis’ angst or if something other had come to her mind.

The attendants said something about getting the guards but Takeo turned and with a particularly brutal move tore out the servants throat, he looked at his mate, and as Takara well knew, the love of his life, his eyes resolved.

“Pack light, I’ll get Takahiro.”

Harumis’ lips quivered and she partially relaxed her stance, “you mean it?”

“Yes, we will be hunted Anata, but... I _can’t loose you_ , I can’t loose your love,” the ragged plea made Takara tear up, and as he disappeared Harumi picked her up and cuddled her, her soft words of love and the promise to protect her made those tears fall.

Her mother bundled her up in a soft cloth, hushing her as she did and then moved through the room taking only the necessities, a few kimono’s and houmongi - she did however, after hesitating take her jewellery, she pulled them into her personal dimension.

The door sliding open with a laugh and an “onii-sama, is it born yet?” Startled Harumi as much as it startled both Takara and her as a baby.

The baby squalled and Harumi grabbed her, as the young Kitsune stopped and stared at the gore splattered room and the two dead attendants.

“What happened, onee-sama?” He stepped in and Takara got a good look at him then, he was young, still going through his majority years, as he had light streaks of orange and red through his tails.He was dressed in a formal haori with a sword at his side, so he had already chosen the warriors way.She took him in at once, watching as he pulled the sword from his side, eyes darting about looking for a threat.

Takara suddenly realised _who_ he was, “Takamisu,” she whispered at the same time as Harumi said “Takamisu-sama, you return.”

“What happened here Harumi? where is my brother?” Takamisu said confused and angry, “why are you and the kit unprotected when you’ve been attacked?”

Her mother must have tightened her arms about her because Takara watched as she squirmed in Harumis’ arms with a whimper, the cloth parted and her fur showed.

“Kuro,” whispered Takamisu, “I knew it, I knew you would be the evil that brings the Darknesses child to us once more.”

That made Takara blink and Harumi suddenly ran for the doors outside.

Takamisu was after her like a shot and Takara took off as well, following... wanting to help, but knowing she couldn’t.Takamisu though didn’t call for the guards, he was silent as he chased her through the family residence of the Shiro and cornered Harumi in an area where the mountain met the Shiro, the look in his eyes was hatred and anger.

“You were never good enough for my brother, my great and shining brother, you’re nothing but a whore who tore him away from us.” He spat at her, “give me the child of stain and I’ll kill it, then when I tell chichue you will be confined.”

The thought horrified Takara, is that what they did? They confined women who gave birth to a Kuro? She was shaking with anger but her mother didn’t move, she merely waited. 

It angered Takamisu who stalked towards her, one clawed hand held out to snatch Takara out of her mothers hands.

As he came near, Harumi moved, and Takara wanted to cheer, she had known her mother wasn’t a warrior but she also knew she had training in self defence.Haruhiko had taught her, a Tantō blade, came out of nowhere and took Takamisu in the shoulder, the same shoulder that was his sword arm, she darted back, the weapon of power singing in her hands.She was still holding onto Takara but it didn’t matter now.

Takeo appeared between them his own sword held in his hand, blood trekking along its humming length. There was a sleepy eyed Takahiro held in his tails but Takeo took one look at the dripping Tantō and the blood pouring from Takamisu’s wound.

“Ototo,” he said softly, his eyes sad.

“You need to kill it nii-sama, you know the law and the families rule, kill it and then confine your mate,” Takamisu said angrily, “you can’t stand there and protect it, father will kill you.”

“I know ototo, and I’m sorry, but I won’t lose them.”

Takamisu stepped back confused, “nii-sama, the family,” he was so shocked, “you can’t choose them over blood!”

“I have ototo, I’m choosing my family.”

Takamisu stepped back again, his eyes darted about, looking for help and Takeo moved, transferring Takahiro who had fallen back asleep to Harumi.

He shook his head, “I’ve killed the guards, help won’t come,” there was a deep grief in him as he said it and Takara winced, those men had trusted him, and he had betrayed it.What had her father gone through to keep her safe?

Takamisu’s eyes firmed and so did his stance, “then so be it, I’ll kill you, then it.”

Takeo didn’t laugh, he sighed, a sigh that acknowledge the pain and grief he felt and also the resignation of having to take down his youngest brother.He then moved, with the butt of his Katana he smashed into Takamisu’s chest throwing the younger male back. As Takamisu landed he coughed up blood and Takeo was suddenly beside him, pushing him back as he tried to get up.

Takamisu gripped Takeo’s haori near the collar, levelling his amber eyes at his brother.

“Forgive me ototo,” Takeo said, pain and despair making his voice quiver, “I won’t kill you, I can’t... you’re my baby brother,” he whispered fiercely, “but I can’t let you raise the alarm, not yet.If you come after my children Takamisu, I promise you, I will kill you by the Katana, with all the love and respect I have for you. But I will kill you.”

The betrayal in Takamisu’s eyes was devastating, and the pain in his face from the blow made him sweat.

Takeo didn’t wait for him to say anything, he whispered goodbye and gave Takamisu a vicious blow to the head, one that would take him down for at least two days.

A sob welled forth in the seconds after Takamisu flopped back unconscious, and then another.

It was the last thing Takara heard when the memory of the past let her go.

Her breathing was ragged and her heart breaking as she turned on Seji, “why?” she yelled at him, “why did you show me that?” She had never yelled at him before like that, and he gave her a sad smile.

“Because your heart is pure and kind, and Takamisu knows that, after his brothers betrayal he was taken to the Imperial Court and raised at his fathers side.He grew up surviving three assassinations from both family and others, he grew up with his hatred nurtured, you know him Takara.” He tried to reach out to touch her cheek but she shifted back slightly,so with a sigh he continued, “He is a master manipulator and he will play you for forgiveness, he will play on your heart and on your kindness.Watch for it, let him speak the words, he will implore you to forgive him for the sake of the empire, that if you forgive him it will prove you are the better kitsune.He will ask for banishment, so he can plot again,”

Her shoulder slumped, and she felt his hands on her shoulders, here in the abyss she could feel his touch, where in the world he was but a spirit.

“Forgive me, I showed you that because you cannot forgive him, or forget that his hatred runs deep.”

She leaned in and thumped her forehead on his chest, “I know, I have always known what he would do, he will wait for me after the battle, he will wait and try to manipulate me into forgiving him.Takahiro and I discussed it, I was born the daughter of Takeo and Harumi of the Takada no Aru, I know them, because I am them.” She paused then and hesitated, “why don’t you hate me?”

“Because of what you are?”

She nodded her head on him her arms coming up to grip his nugajuban and his arms came about her, “because you’re Takara, it matters not that you were born a Kuro, you are what’s important,” he murmured into her ear.

He held her and she him in the dark snapping empyrean of the void, “you need rest,” he murmured, “good luck tomorrow Takara, you have my love and my support.”

She hugged him tighter, feeling him start to disperse, “good night Seji,” she whispered to him.

She opened her eyes in her tent and vanished the stone, she wanted to howl, to rend and tear,

She wanted to let go her anger and her pain, seeing the hurt and devastation on her parents faces as they had fought over her had broken something in her.

“Imōto,” Takahiro called, stepping into her tent through her wards, he looked alarmed, “your grief, what has caused it?”

She must have been projecting her grief to him, she shook her head, “something the bonds showed me,” she said with a rasp to her voice, she cleared her throat, “it showed me a vision of my birth.”

His ears drooped and he paced, “what did it show you?” He asked her roughy and she realised he would know more about it.

“Everything, chichue would have killed me... for his duty,” that was it, that was what had hurt the most.

He sighed and shoved a hand through his hair, “Yes, he would have... but he would have lost everything that mattered to him, mother was everything to him and then I came along and I mattered just as much, in the end he chose his family over his blood.”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the hurt receding as she processed what he was saying,

“Do you know what my first memory of you is,” Takahiro suddenly said to her as he yanked her into his arms.

She shook her head, and cuddled into him.

“When I saw you for the first time, we had hidden far away I had just woken up not knowing what was going on but you were held in fathers arms, and he was looking at you with awe as you chewed on his finger. I remember being a bit put out he wasn’t telling you off.I mean, if I had bit him I’d have gotten a reprimand and here you were chewing on his little finger.”

She gave a watery laugh, and felt his hand stoke her loose hair, “I asked him what your names were and he smiled and said Takara Meiyo Hanei, because you were his treasure, his ruby eyed ebony jewel. You were his honour and his prosperity.”

She closed her eyes then, she hadn’t been named for the virtues in a parental hope to live by, she had been named because her father had wanted a reminder of what she was to him.

The pain in her heart at being shown what her father had gone through at her brirth lightened and she was once again reminded on just how much he had loved her... all of them.Her brother, her mother and herself had been her fathers joy and his life.

She nodded her head, thank you nii-san, I needed to hear that,”

He kissed her temple as he shifted back, “good, because you and I and mother, were everything to him.And it was hard for all of us, I was suddenly taken from clan princeling, loved and cosseted to living a life on the run.I whined and whinged about it for years until the hunters caught us the first time.Then I realised the truth, and I swore a vow to never ever let them take you from us.”

She looked at him, “do you regret it?”

His eyes narrowed and it was her turn to step back at the growl he unleashed, he stepped forward, “have I not said, that I do not now or ever would regret that you were born, or regret what I have done to keep you safe,” he said to her in a tone so reminiscent of their father when he was about to disciple them that she raised her hands placatingly.

“You said,” she told him a little nervously, the last time she had asked something on the lines of this had resulted in him swatting her backside.With that memory she quickly put her hands behind her and bought her tails in to protect her bottom.

His tails were fast and he hurt when he poked.

But Takahiro merely sighed and pointed to her futon, “bed empress, you need your rest.”

She darted past him, hands still protecting and dashed over to her futon.She wasn’t ignoring _that_ tone from her big brother, as she was getting under the covers she saw him bend over to look at the Go board.

“Who were you playing with?” He asked her quizzically, he knew she had ordered her privacy that night.

She was silent, then said softly, “a friend.”

He looked at her puzzled then knelt and tucked her in, she stared up at him in bemusement, “I’m not a kit,” she told him.

“You can certainly act like one at times,” he retorted back at her and then tweaked her nose, “get some sleep Imōto, we have a busy day tomorrow.”

He was right, and within minutes, thanks to the relaxations techniques she had learned over the many years she had trained her mind, she was a sleep fairly quickly.

The next day dawned with the overcast clouds of grey, she looked up, dressed for war, in her armour of black and gold, but she was also in the warrior form.

It both shocked and awed her warriors, it was a form she rarely took but she wanted the peace and clarity it bought her, the bows were low and the murmuring high as she prowled through the ranks of her army, taller than the tallest kitsune but she nodded her head and thanked them all for bringing them this far..

As she came abreast to Takahiro she paused, “may I borrow chichue’s katana nii-san,” she asked him softly.

He blinked at her, and searched her face, it wasn’t something she had ever asked him, but she had a powerful need to have it on her today, he slowly nodded and called in the sword.

She gripped it, her hands too big for it in this form, but she switched over the weapons, her fathers at her side where her own had been, she murmured her thanks to him.

She got the front and centre and took her position with her two generals and their commanders, they bowed low, and Nobuki must have decided he would join her, power formed around him and within seconds another warrior form stood with her and her growled “Heika, it has been an honour and a privilege to see you this far,”

“Then let is finish this,” she said to him, her voice a deeper huskier tone than usual, but still feminine. She tugged on the bonds she felt that weren’t far, those who felt of wind and air and the fifteen Tengu, led by Hibiki were soon winging their way over her army and came to land in a straight line near her, they knelt and as one said, “Heika - we come.”

The mutters and the murmur increased, for while the Tengu were considered to be fierce and brilliant fighters and warriors, to see them in battle in anywhere other than the Northern Border was unheard of.The Tengu were realised from military service due to their duty in maintain the Border with the North.

“She nodded her head, then let us finish this,” she purred and turned to face a much larger army than any had anticipated.

She prowled forward, her Tengu warriors of her clan behind her, fanning out, and Taishoku, in its full formed flared blue fire down its length and she felt it respond.

Yes she thought to it as she brought it up, today you shall finally shine.

She stopped when she was about a hundred metres from the Takada no Aru, and then in a ringing voice of power said, “you who stand before me armed will have no mercy shown,”

“Our force is greater than yours Ayakashi, you can’t hope to win this.”

Taishoku responded to the General by falling out a shockwave of power, and the hundred dancing Naginata’s burst about her, she gave a slight smile when her army cheered behind her.

She had told her commanders she would take the first wave of the attack, but even as the General of the Takada no Aru, Rikugan-Taisho Kensai, sneered at her and her Great weapon, he scoffed at her, “we can counter this,” he challenged her, “we knew this would be brought against us.”

The hundred Naginata’s spun about and another shockwave came from her Naginata, the hundred became a thousand.

And this was where it got a little tricky for her, a hundred could move on their own, a thousand meant she needed to stand and concentrate.But while the army in front of her shifted in alarm and Kensai grew a little pale to see the number that they were, Takara activated Taishoku’s final form.

It burst into a thousand thousand tiny blue petals each one shone with power and each one floated through the air then to the ground.

“Kuutamo-Ayakashi,” she called, “make the petals dance,” the air hummed with power and the purple light that was the colour of the air and wind of the Tengu surrounded them.Their power over air could be at a master level if they were strong enough and committed enough to learn the dancing forms of air. 

They were the most powerful forms a Tengu could use in their half form.

The Kitsune did something similar when they danced with a fan, but it was purely for dance and movement, nothing more. But to the Tengu though? All fifteen of them snapped out their fans and the air moved, so did the shining blue petals.

Each petal was a blade of pure power - and as the Tengu danced their master forms the petals danced in powerful motion.

“Pretty,” called Kensai, “but I hardly see how that is supposed to scare us,”

Hibiki’s and flicked a single move with his fan in the complex dance he was doing and a petal danced past Kensais’ cheek, blood flowed in its wake.

She saw the exact moment he knew what was about to descend on them - a storm of blades, each one strong enough to slice skin and carve bone.He went green and thats when the rising storm of blue petals caught in the wind of the Tengu tore through the warriors before her.

Their screams rang through the morning air and blood ran in rivulets down the slight slope towards her.

The storm moved through rank after rank and blood sprayed in its wake, misted the air as it passed - a storm unlike anything ever seen or heard of, the true daunting power of a Greaat Weapon. 

In the wake of the storm and the violence that it brought the Takada no Aru broke.

She gave the order to stop, and the Tengu let go of the air that powered the storm, she called the blades to her, they swarmed about and reformed into Taishoku, which she raised.

Her voice echoed over the blood and dew soaked ground, “for the Empire, for the South,”

And the battle began.

As with all battles, it was bloody, hot and tiring - and she was fighting against warriors who had no hope.They fought with all they had to give, and they gave their lives.By early afternoon, the battle was over and her she called for the Hyakki Yakō, and took her true form, racing over the killing field, as those who responded to their Empresses call took their own true forms and formed the Youkai Parade of a thousand Warriors.

They tore through the air, their power saturating them and pushing them to faster and higher heights, they would reach the shiro by nightfall.She felt the power of her Generals and her commanders behind her, they too were forming their own Hyakki Yakō, to spread out over the land and annihilate the Takada no Aru.

She herself and the others who had answered her call, took down all who they found that carried a blade, it was violent, and it was brutal, it was the first time she had ever called a Martial run of death like this, they were rare, but so highly effective.

Through the lands of the Takada no Aru the Imperial Army moved towards the Shiro, moved to surround it, and as night kissed the sky and the stars came to light Takara landed before the Palace that was her ancestral home. She stared up at it over the walls she thought to herslef that it was beautiful, an incredible building nine levels high, and as sprawling as the Imperial Palace.She took her half form as the warriors manning the wall raised the alarm.

And she waited.

The army came as did those who had called for their own warriors to form a Hyakki Yakō, but the excitement from her people was high, both those who she could feel in the bonds and those who had answered the call to war...

Tomoyushi stalked up to her, his clothes splattered with blood his power almost a haze about him, he knelt “Heika, the lands have been swept clean from the killing field to the Shiro,”

“Thank you, Rikugan-taisho,” she said to him and as others of her command came together... and assess.

Nobuki growled, “I’ve seen the shiro before, the family quarters are locked down tight, there is a blood shield up,”

She had seen it as she had descended, “it matters not, take the Shiro, and do try to keep damage to a minimum.”

Her orders given, the Kitsune moved out, and began the battle.She knew she had surprised the Takada no Aru, they would have been sure she was either defeated, or would take her time to get to the heart of their masters seat of power.

It was why she had decided to call the Hyakki Yakō, she and several of her commanders watched as those who followed her, took to the walls, over powered the guard and laid siege to the Shiro. The gates were opened, she prowled through pausing only long enough to lash the carved stone crests on either side of the gates with her light whip to rubble.

And she walked, through the courtyard and its scattered bodies, through the hail of arrows that shattered on her body tight shield and into the great hall itself, Juno was waiting.

Takara saw the long vicious wound on her face and paused, she reached out to her friend and confidant who merely grimaced and shook her head, “Heika, were hunting down the warriors, but the way to the Family residence is clear.”

Takra nodded her head and looked about the almost throne like room, the wealth of the Takada no Aru on display for any and all who were privileged enough to be called into these rooms.

But she wasn’t here to sight see, she moved beyond and walked towards where she knew Takamisu would be, she paused only once, along a garden path when a female and two children came running down the path, they came to a rapid, stone spraying stop. Their terror high as they stared at her, she looked the female over, well dressed, but no gold in her dress, she was blood, but not part of the upper family rank.

“If you go to the main hall and wait judgment there, you will not be hunted down and dragged back,” she told her.

“Why not kill us now?” The female asked her bitterly, holding her two kits closer.

“Because that is not my way, I am more inclined to clemency if no blade is drawn against me and mine.”

The female blinked at her as her children cried, Takara merely stepped to the side and gestured for her to pass, as she hesitatingly sidled past she looked at Takara, “the main hall?”

Takara nodded, the female ran and Takara wandered down the path, the garden as stunning as anything she had seen.

Juno joined her, the wound clean now but not healing, “weapon of power?” She asked her.

“yeah, wasn’t expecting a kit with the eight tails to draw a Tantō blade as I was talking to him.”

Takara winced, she has wondered how someone had managed to get the drop on the captain of her honour guard, and now a Hakase of the way Takara realised, “the kit?”

“The little pricks going to have a headache but he’s alive,” Juno muttered.

“Congratulations,” Takara murmured to her, so proud of her.

“On what... not killing the kit?”

“No on achieving the 21st path, _Hakase_.”

Juno froze at the title that Takara had just called her, “Hakase?” She asked her.

“Yes, the kit may have broken it, but you showed trust to a stranger on a battlefield and gave them compassion.”

She couldn’t help the pride she felt at Juno’s accomplishment, she had finally made it to be a Master Warriors Path, Takara knew how much work and how much introspective study Juno had done to make it this far.Juno had trouble with trust, she always had, and Takara had known it would be the hardest lesson for her.She let her feelings for her flow through the bonds to Juno, they had this moment together. 

As mentor let her student finally go, Juno was no longer Takara’s student. 

She was her own master in the way now.

The walked into another hall and then through the open doors to come to yet another garden... and the buildings that ware the family residence... it was surrounded buy a ward that glittered like diamond dust in the starlight reflecting off it, gathered in front of it were Tomoyushi, Nobuki and several of her Taisa and fifteen of her warriors.

The felt her and turned as one to bowed as she arrived.

“Near to all the Shiro is ours Heika, just some small pockets of resistance, we’re rounding up the servants and non combatants as ordered” said Nobuki, he had once again taken his half form and was armed with his Naginata. He looked at Juno, “Hakase,” he said to her acknowledging her new status.

“We can’t get through, a blood ward is keyed to blood... and only those of the upper ranks can pass.They’re all in there.” There was disgruntlement in Tomoyushi as he gestured to the glittering ward.

“Not all,” murmured Takara.

“Am I hunting someone down heika?” Juno said as she rubbed her hands together looking entirely too gleeful at the prospect, the others laughed roughly, not cruelly just a release of tension.

Takara shook her head, cut the palm of her hand with a claw, she reached out and touched the barrier, then calmly walked through it.

Chapter seventeen

Juno spluttered behind her her as the others went completely silent, the implication of her actions was obvious, “you’re Takada no Aru?” Juno managed to say as Takara moved away from the ward.

“Born but not claimed, I was claimed as Kashi - My parents left the clan and were declared anathema for their defection.” Was all she said as she continued walking... into the interconnecting buildings that we’re home to one of the most inclusive and influential clans of the South.

The buildings were a work of wonder and skill the colour theme green, black and gold, the tapestries on the walls were of the highest quality, as were the vases and the ornaments. The screens were works of art in themselves, their wooden finishes worked into the details with master precision, she was taken aback at the casual opulence of the buildings.It was like the palace she she thought, both is size and quality.

It was eerily quiet too she realised, in fact she couldn’t hear or sense anyone, she hesitated, then flared her power out letting all who were in the residence know she was there.

Nothing, there was no reaction, she frowned and walked through open rooms and then stopped near one double door that was closed.All other doors were open she realised as she had an unobstructed view to the main garden the residence was built around.

She slid open the screen and couldn’t help the gasp at what she saw.

“Takamisu, she whispered, her hand to her mouth “you monster.”

He had called the upper members of the clan, his blood and family, that much was obvious, there was forty two bodies lying where they had stood.

She stepped in and crouched down near a pretty female, dressed in a furisode with gold embellishments, her lips were blue and she had been crying before her death, a drop of blood had slid from her nose.

Poison, had they taken it voluntarily? She wondered in shock, but then she saw the little kits, the same blue lips telling her they to were poisoned, no mother would allow her child to die.

It was an ingrained instinct that couldn’t be denied, she swallowed hard.

He had to have used the clan bonds to force their compliance!

It was a shattering betrayal of trust and one that staggered her, how could a Denka do that to his people? A Denka _guarded and guided_ , a part of her howled at the thought of it all.

The upper members of the clan, that had been Takamisu’s inner circle would have been executed, but many of them here would not have been, was it his pride though wouldn’t allow them to live?

She growled long and low - her eyes bleeding slightly to red.

She had been going to give him the honour of dying by the Katana, her fathers, as her father had promised but for this? This absolute treachery to his own people? He would die as horribly as she could manage.

She stood up and swept out of the room filled with death and betrayal, intent on finding the male responsible.

She went through several buildings before she came to one that felt more ornate than the others, and the scent that permeated the very wood was Takamisus’, and another.Feminine, light, possibly his mate.She knew he had one, but had never met her, she had never come to the Palace or been presented to court.

She thought he maybe in his bed room, the scent was heavier here and walked through several rooms to find the stairs that led up.

She smelt the blood as soon as she hit the landing, she lengthened her claws and threw the screen aside, then stopped at the gruesome scene before her.More death? she wondered bitterly.

Several attendants lay were the were killed, deep claw wounds had cut through bone and they had died without even knowing they had been killed.

The female on the futon though, had been torn apart.

She had immediately noticed under the soaking scent of blood that female was the one whose scent was everywhere in these rooms.

What had happened?”

It was puzzling, but there was no Takamisu here waiting for her.

So she turned and kept moving, kept looking.

She found him where she least suspected, and his choice of location made her pause, at the edge of a lake, where the sheer cliff of the mountain that the Shiro was built right next too.

The same spot that he had chased her mother too.

“Greetings Takamisu” she said coldly as she came to a stop behind him, his back to her as he stared up at the great cliff above them both.

“Greetings Takara, I had wondered how long it would take you to find me.I had assumed it would be much later, I’m unsure how you managed to pierce the blood ward.”

“I have my secrets,” she said to him.

He hummed a response, “you forced so much, my clan shattered because of you.”

“You shattered it yourself, but you wouldn’t see it that way would you?”

He ignored her and turned around, he was dressed as a Denka of his station would, the long sleeved robe was gold and green, the black of his nagajuban and Haori a stark contrast.His hands were tucked into his sleeves and he was splattered in blood, but his eyes... there was true madness in his eyes, the events of the last few months had broken something in him. 

She pitied him she realised, and then understood why Seji had shown her the vision of her past, her heart was softening, the male before her was blood and she was starting to pity him the past.She couldn’t do that she resolved herself, thinking of the death that had followed in his wake.

Death and blood and horror and war.

“You murdered your mate,” she stated to him and watched as he cocked his head studying her, “why?”

“She betrayed me,” he said calmly, almost serenely, “she was but a tool Takara, a pretty tool and good in bed but a tool all the same.”He cocked his head at her, “I chose her because she looked a bit like you, who in turn looked a lot like someone I once knew, and loved... she betrayed me too.”

Takara felt her gorge rise, and she shook her head in denial, she looked like her mother, and Takamisu had seemed to notice her a little when her name had first started to be spoken of, the implication of that... he had loved her mother?

He sighed, “you wouldn’t understand Takara,” he said, misinterpreting the shake of her head, “we of the Takada no Aru have been cursed for Millennium.And because of that curse we have done our duty as required, my mate swore the curse would never touch her. I chose he because she reminded me of you and because she was so certain she could give me an heir worthy of me, she betrayed me and delivered me this,”

He threw something at her and it landed at her feet with a soft sound. Takara’s heart shattered, her soul screamed and if Takamisu had been in a more focused frame of mind he could have attacked her then and she would not have defended herself.

She knelt and with a shaking hand stroked the black fur of the newborn kit, his tiny form colder than it should have been and his heartbeat quiet.

She picked him up, tucking him to her, giving him the love in death he had never gotten in the few minutes of life he had been allowed.She levelled her agonised eyes on him,”why?” She whispered.

“It has always been our curse, the Kuro that are born to us nearly every ten thousand or so years, we have always done out duty.Their deaths are the law and we have never failed in carrying out our burden.”

She gave a harsh laugh, then then ignored him to walk over to a spot under a blooming marigold and placed the kit in the petals embrace.

As she stood up she cracked her neck and lengthened her claws.

Then pulled her fathers blade... she wasn’t going to kill him with it, he had proved time and time again that he was not worthy of an honourable death.

But she let it sing, her power, and her blood flowing through the denryoku-sen and it responded, her blood a near match, its feel so familiar, she had been Haruhikos’ apprentice and she knew his work. 

“You lie Takamisu,” she said with brutal cold clarity, “you failed in that duty.. once... in this very spot no less, I wonder if thats why you chose to kill your son here,” she turned to face and saw he was staring at her in puzzlement.

“How.. how did?”

“How did I know?” she brought the blade up vertically to her midline, pointed to the sky, turning it so the horimono glinted in the moonlight, so he could see it, and knew the instant it was recognised. His amber eyes widened in shock and in fear, he took two steps back and whispered the word ‘impossible’.

“I am the kit you failed to kill,” she said to him, “the kit born black of fur and red of eyes that Takeo, _my father_ killed to keep alive. You wondered how I got through the blood ward?I am Takada no Aru.”

“No,” he denied, “no this cannot be, Kuro die when they come into their power, they die in an explosion so powerful it can and has taken out cities, its why their slated to die at birth.”

“Unless they’re taught control as they grow, father taught me the bare basics by the time he was slain by Takeshi’s hunters.”

“They’re dead?” He asked with a rasp, the news was new to him it seemed, so the Takada no Aru had no idea they had killed her parents... as she in turn had killed the ones who had slain them.

“Yes Hahaue died not long after fathers death, the red ties of a true mate took her too.But Takahiro was determined to keep me safe and alive... And when I came into my power... I shattered a large amount of the Primal Forest but I lived.As you see.”

He shook his head and staggered back from her, his hand coming out to hold his balance as he bent slightly at her words.

“Niece?” He whispered, and then looked at her again, a shaking hand coming up to wipe the sweat beading on his brow, then he paused and muttered, “Nephew? Kirro-kun?”

Her mother had called Takahiro Kirro-kun, it seemed Takamisu had done the same, it was a thing only close family would have done, once upon a time he must have loved Takahiro.

“Yes, that is the connection, but one I have never claimed or ever will, you are nothing but a murderer, a killer, a traitor.” She glance back at the tiny black kit, and remembered the kits in the room slain by poison, “you have slain the hope and future of your entire clan” she said to him harshly, “you poisoned blood and family, you betrayed them, let alone rebelled against the Empire.”

“NO, No I.. I ... _you_ ,” he said looking at her, looking for someone to blame, “you did it. A Kuro brings bad luck,” he snapped at her, “you did this.”

“No takamisu, I would have left you and your clan alone, your own lust for power did this, and a oni now stands in the grave of your honour and your dignity.”

He screamed at her, his voice a breaking sound of pain and rage, a curious blend of acceptance of her words and denial at the same time, he knew she spoke truth and didn’t want to admit it didn’t want to see it.

He came at her claws extended and she dropped the sword, he was a vicious fighter, he was good, had trained in techniques she hadn’t seen before and she was tired from a day of battle.He got the upper hand several times, she faltered more times than she should have, and without asking she called n the strength of her clan, she would apologise later.Health, vitality and a wave of power washed over her, he knew what she had done.

He tried to do the same, to bolster himself against her, but he paused, “where?“ he said, bewildered.

“You’ve slain those closest to you Takamisu, the clan is all but gone, the only ones to draw on are the lower members, the clan that aren't family and blood.”

She saw him grimace, and knew that he saw those in the clan who weren’t blood beneath him.She had guessed correctly, but now the tables had turned and she came at him in a vicious display of strength and power.When he had stumbled back from her she kicked him the chest, a kick with power and intent, she heard his sternum break and he hit the ground coughing up a spray of blood as he did.

She breathed hard, “I want you to know, I’m not going to kill you now - I have something much worse planned for you,”

He coughed again and moved onto his arm, leaning on it as he raged at her, his amber eyes red with rage, “I’ll tell them all what you are,” he spat at her and blood dribbled down his chin, “I’ll let everyone know they’re ruled by the dreaded Kuro.” The sneer in his voice and the smug laughter in his eyes, made her smile her own cruel smile... a smile she had seen on him.

She was looking at the one she could have been she mused, as she pulled her fathers Tantō blade from her dimension pocket, the same blade that had given him the scar in his shoulder.Yes she thought, if she had grown up here in this family, here in this shiro, she would have turned out just like Takamisu, just like Takafumi, a pawn to be used to the gain of their clan... a monster with the power to take what she wanted... or maybe she would have been a cosseted princess, relegated to looking beautiful to be perfect and give powerful heirs.Both ideas sickened her.

He tried to come to his feet again but Takara stopped him by taking his hands in one of her own and kneeling on them.

“You can’t talk if you have no tongue,” she murmured and his eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak, she struck with the weapon of power... a wound would scar and a limb would never grow again if taken by a weapon of power... within seconds his gurgling scream flooded the garden and she gave him a blow to the head that would knock him out.She paused long enough to think about the removal of his tongue, then chose to remove his vocal chords as well, better to be safe rather than sorry.

She sat back on her heels and then on her backside, the fight and the tension leaving her.It hadn’t been the most vicious fight of her life, that one had been against his son, but it had been one of the worst in someways and one of the most rewarding in others.

With that she slowly got to her feet, time to find the stone that held the spell for the blood ward, it would be on him, she patted him down and found it.She simply threw it against the rocks so it shattered, the glinting ward came down and she could hear the calls of her warriors as they took to the residence.

She walked over to the body of the little kit, nameless, unloved - if only she had gotten here sooner, she thought with devastation as she picked him up.She would see his tiny body consigned to fire, to give him that much... and a name she thought with grief.

But as she wrapped him in her sleeve she couldn’t help but wonder why her grief was so high, why her soul keened for this little one.

Takahiro found her sitting under the magnolia, its sweet scent soothing her as she brushed the tears from her cheek and held the little kit.

“Takara, Imōto, your grief is high and the clan feels it, you have won why grieve?” she blinked up into eyes so much like her own, Takahiro.

And shifted a little, the sleeve she had used, cut from her hitatare slid back and Takahiro saw what she held.

He gasped in shock, and a slight little keen of grief, “if I was here sooner,” she said softly.

He sat next to her and wrapped his arms about her shoulders, “Imōto,” he whispered in her hair,

“I don’t understand nii-san, why is my grief fo hard? I am grieving for a kit that is not mine it’s as if something in me recognises something in him.”

Takahiro sighed, “He is what you are Imōto, and here in this place, he died as you would have if father hadn’t fought for you, you grief because you couldn’t stop that fate, because he didn’t have a father ready to fight for him.”

She listened to his soft spoken words and thought he must be right, this little one would have been her if her fathers duty to his clan had been his everything.

“I shall give him a name and consign him to the fire.” She said to him in resignation, still not happy with the explanation, but it was the only one that seemed to fit.

She shifted and stood up, “have him taken into custody and give me half an hour, I will address the warriors and the survivors then.”

He stood and bowed watching her as she took a garden path and wandered down it.

She walked into a grove of willow trees she had seen it while she had looked for Takamisu, it was a calming spot, a good place to ground oneself in and she stepped beneath its leaves.

Beneath it was a stone table and chairs, a place to relax, but all she did was climb the limbs of the tree and rested against the bark feeling the gentle pull of the power inherent in all life, and let it soothe her.

She shifted so she could see the little kit and sighed, “I’m sorry little one, I wish I had gotten here sooner for you, I wish the world had been kinder and the hatred gone but it is not.Know that I would have taken you as mine, kept you safe and loved you if I had been but quicker, yet it was not to be.” She paused and then let her power surround him taking him from her, she let her power surround him and as the fire started to burn, she said, “I name you Haruhiko, with the meaning of clear sky, and to fly - fly little one, fly free,I wish you all the best in your journey and hope the next life you have here is one of love and laughter.”

She waited there in the willow grove, her power softly lighting the area in blue orbs while his tiny body turned to ash, as she went to move to once again resume her duty, she could have sworn she felt a tiny lick along her cheek.

Chapter eighteen

And here we are now, Takara thought to herself as she sat on the dais of her throne, set up outside on the steps of the Palace of the Southern Lands. 

It was here she would finish her duty and see Justice done.

Before her the Denkas’ and some of the inner members of the twenty-three clans that had rebelled against her were lined up, those that had survived the war she had brought on them.

They were under strict and enforced guard, on their knees and striped of all their trapping of power and position.Most had resigned themselves to their deaths, some were still trying to bargain with her.

This though was a moment in her reign that she had to stand firm and she had to send a message, so she stood, as she did her guards stepped away from their prisoners,they had been ordered to do when she stood.

“You here have been arrested for high treason, you have committed an offence that cannot be pardoned as it cannot be forgiven, your pleas fall on deaf ears.” She paused as she said it, her voice carrying to all in the courtyard of the Palace who had come to see Justice served and to see what punishment she would met out before they were executed.

With that she called up the land bonds, time to let them all know, just what their punishment was.

She glowed green, the ribbons of the Land bonds swirling about her and everyone shifted in unease, they were never seen until the passing of the bonds from one Emperor to another.She was different to any other who had sat the throne of the South, she called them up and then into the land again, people were silent and she concentrated enough to pull the bonds back from the sectioned off square in front of her.

She looked at her prisoners, “behold your punishment,” she said coldly and the black tentacles that were the Darkness itself, burst into the air to the screams of fear and terror, they did nothing though as they hit the land bonds that surrounded them, merely reared back trying to find another way forward.Not that the flashes of green light would let them, the screams settled down as people came to understand that the land bonds were very much still active and they were still protected.While the tentacle like protrusion of the Darkness whipped about looking for the life of the land to feed itself, the creatures that it created from shadow and ash didn’t materialise, they never had when she had practices this, so the terror was mitigated as the true horror never came.

“Hear me all, unlike any Emperor of the past I have complete control of the Land Bonds,I and the Emperor of the West can control the Bonds strength as we choose.I have given my vow in blood and power to never use the Darkness as a weapon against the people of the south.I am not a monster to unleash that which we fear on us all.” 

She would have she acknowledged to herself, but her promise to Mitsuo, Ran, Kodai and Mariko would forever bind her to that, she was not her hatred, nor was she the embodiment of what her hatred could do. 

She would never let those fangs grow to where they would devour all.

“While I very nearly did remove the Land Bonds form the Lands of the Rebellion, I was reminded that those lands are still the south and so are the people who did not make the decision to rebel.So while I will never use the Darkness as a weapon, I said nothing about not using it as a punishment.” She pulled the bonds back into place and the darkness disappeared, leaving the thirty odd chained prisoners before her trembling in their binds many having soiled themselves in their terror.”You will be take to the Martai Sands, the land the darkness destroyed that has never grown life again, there you will be placed into a pit, covered to the neck and the land bonds released.Your power will be devoured by that which you fear the most, your spirit taken by the Darkness as it has supped on you, I am told that the agony of this is unlike any physical pain. When this has occurred and it takes weeks for it to comes fruition, you will be removed from your pits, quartered and beheaded, then reburied in the pits you were punished in... this punishment is reserved for any who commit high treason, and any who kill a child by murderous intent.” Her eyes levelled on Takamisu, broken, hunched in on himself and dressed in rags, he refused to meet her eyes.

True horror abounded and for a minute she thought she may have miscalculated but, a clap sounded from among the watching warriors and Denkas’ another sounded and another, then the applause gathered momentum.Even though she had just delivered a punishment unlike any other and an execution that brought nothing but shame and dishonour to the one who had carried out the crime the Kitsune approved. 

It was a statement in her reign, of what she would not tolerate, and of what she was prepared to do to see Justice served.She had always carried out a vicious sort of Justice had a reputation for delivering the type of Justice that saw true vengeance given, and she alway would when it came to treason and the murder of a child.

She let the applause ring through, when it died down she said, “you before me brought us to Civil War, we as the people of the South are more than just Kitsune but your racist rhetoric has divided us.You declared your independence, you drove the non-kitsune from your lands, murdered those who didn’t leave, confiscated their lands and their belongings.From here on in, the clans who rebelled are dissolved, the lands will be given to those who will manage and lead them with honour and dignity.May the stars watch over you... and give you mercy in your journey to the next life, for I will give you none.” She gestured and the guard stepped forward once more chaining them once again to a lead chain and removing them from her sight.

One more thing to do, she thought, “Mina, I am well away that the power I and the Emperor of the West have over the land bonds is terrifying, the very thought that one can control those bonds that keep us safe is alarming.Any who wish to hear the promise give in blood and power, the same Akihito has given may do so, the stone will be housed in the Palace Temple for any to assure themselves that I have given it.I am also aware that there will be reservations and concerns so hear my orders now, the Landed Denka will return home with an imperial proclamation, in which that any clan leader who wishes to raise their worries may do so.You in turn or the one you give the duty to will write them down and then come to me. I want to speak to those concerns and reservations on those issues the people on your lands have raised in regards to this, you may make an appointment to see me.I will listen and I will hear and endeavour to understand.I have said this before, the Empire is it’s people and in this I will listen to their concerns, even if it takes years.”

Applause and cheering followed her proclamation, the one thing the last four decades had taught her is that she wasn’t able to connect with the people of the land like she could with her clan.She missed having the perspectives of all her people when those that couldn’t reach out to her stayed silent.

She needed another way, this was a start, and she would streamline the process in the years to come she decided.See if this worked or if another way was needed.

With that said she turned and walked past those gathered with her, her eyes caught the wide eyed horror in Ichika, her brothers new mate, she flinched as Takara glided past.The female had been truly ingratiating herself into Takaras personal and Imperial life and since she didn’t want to create problems for Takahiro so early on in his mateship with the female she had chosen to be polite but firm.If she was lucky that display with the Darkness would terrify her enough for her to stay away from her.

She was joined by her advisors as she walked into the Halls Attainment, her minsters joining them, she had called for a round discussion, where they could ask and receive questions, offer advice openly.And while she would not accept criticism she would listen to their concerns, and where she could have gone better.

She Mitsuo and Seji had sat down and discussed how she could be wise in her rule and how she could delve into true cruelty.Seji’s reign had been a golden era, but it hadn’t been without issues. He while focused on rebuilding the South had focused more on the strengthening of the Kitsune, not all the peoples of theSouth, and he had never allowed others to call his rule into question.He also refused to have any tell him what to do or offer advice unless he was specifically asking for it.Takara was hoping that with the open forum she could learn and grow as a ruler.

Today’s forum would be the first of its kind, and she had invited, not ordered those who helped manage the Empire to it.The invitation outlined what was to be discussed and the rules of the meeting. No interruptions, no insults to each other, no heckling, no criticism of the Empresses decisions but a discussion on where she could have done better could be given for consideration.

It had caused a lot of excitement among the ministers and their under ministers.She was also going to finally announce who she wanted as her left and right Prime Ministers, the only two positions in her governing council that weren’t a life long position.

She knew that those who gambled had odds on who she was going to announce, Mitsuo, Takahiro and Ran Koshu were all leading favourites, she hated to disappoint them all but they weremost definitely not who she intended.

She was going to upend them all again.

She took her Throne, Taishoku once again in is resting spot lying horizontally behind her, her War was over and she hoped she wouldn’t be removing it again for a very long time.There was a difference though in Taishoku now, it had a tuft of fur at where the blade started and the rippling blue fire had yet to dissipate, she was unsure how or why her Great Weapon seemed to be happily showing off but it was.

As everyone filed it they quickly took their spots knowing that she was waiting for them, when they sat she stood, the folds of her black and gold Uchikake draped elegantly and she thought about switching to this instead of the Junihito.Why not she thought, she was the Empress, she would keep the Junihito for formal events and festivals but for occasions such as this she would go for this.It was more comfortable and easier to wear but still more highly formal than a Furisode.

“Thank you all for coming,” she said to them, it still seemed to surprise many that she said please and thank you to them, and that she would also let them know their word was appreciated, often sending letters or gifts when word had reached her when they went above and beyond their duty.

“Today is an experiment, I want to rule wisely and justly for all, and while I am aware that my wishes and orders are paramount this is not how I want my rule to be.So this gathering, this forum is designed so that questions and answers and an impactful discussion can be given in an understanding that it will be polite and peaceful. On that it will be chaired by the Left and Right Prime Ministers, they will decide who and when to call, they will also decide on which topics the Forum will discuss that day.And yes I am announcing those positions today.”

There was an undercurrent of excitement at that pronouncement, the positions were a political statement in and of themselves.

“The office of the Right Prime Minister will be going to Furukawa Omi-Ayakashi, a Kirin who has been in imperial Service for over twenty thousand years and has studied in Civil governance and within the Ministry.For too long there has only ever been Kitsune in these positions of power even when many of them weren’t suited or trained for the role.That changes now, the South is a land for all and all will be given the same opportunities as any other.”

She knew it was contentious of her and she could see that there were quite a few who did not agree with her choice, if they didn’t agree with a Kirin they were going to tie their tails in multiple knots when she announced her second choice she thought ruefully.

Furukawa came into the throne room, dressed in a formal Ao Dai in dark grey with delicate embroidery of gold and green flowers along the side and hip of the top, gold piping along the edges completed the out fit and he wore his long gold hair down in a shimmering cascade.

She was proud of her Kirin’s accomplishments and he was truly one of the best for the job, his credentials and his dedication to the Empire couldn’t be questioned.

He knelt before her and she told him to rise, and take his position, He took his spot on the lower dais to her right, and picked up the gold scroll of his office from his chair.

“The office of the Left Prime Minister, will be going to Hibiki Rainosuke Kuutamo-Ayakashi, the Karasu Tengu of the Tengu of the Northern Mountains.”

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed, Takara let herself have a smile of pride.“It is my privilege to announce that the Tengu, under a unanimous decision from all the leading Denka’s and the Karasu Tengu are coming under the Empire of the South as full citizens and under full Imperial Governance.”

They gaped at her, and she found it hard to not laugh, she had pulled off what they could only dream of. The tengu were autonomous and the Karasu Tengu was their ruler, they answered to the South only in times of War and their duty was to maintain the Security of the Northern Border.The Emperor could only intervene in their rule if that security was threatened.

But her actions in the past as a friend of the Kuutamo, her bringing in the Kuutamo to her clan to ensure their continued existence, her actions in the numerous wars that they had been involved in. Her honour in letting their youngest ever Daitengu step up to rule them and not take over had ingrained her into their hearts.It hadn’t even been Hibiki’s idea, it had been a collective of the Denka’s that had come to him to ask if it was possible to come into the south under her rule with the perks of full citizenship of the empire, he had come to her thirty years ago with their offer. 

The last thirty years had seen her and those Denka’s along with Hibiki create a treaty that was fair to all.She had decided that the left Prime Minister, whose office oversaw the peace and security of the realm, would go to Hibiki, who would see to that portfolio as well as still being the war time leader of the Northern Mountains.

She was bringing change, as she knew she would.

As Hibiki walked towards her, that glide of strength and purpose, she knew she had made the right choice, he had always thrived on a challenge and to oversee the security of all the races of the South would definitely be a challenge. He was dressed in a dark grey and gold Hanfu, with piping of green and elegant embroidery of the mountains of the north over the skirt of his robe, his long black hair in a gold fa Zan that she had crafted for him long ago.

He knelt before her, his wings a graceful drape over the polished floor, she missed running her hands over those wings, but she had her friend and her confidant, more important they were both happy on their respective paths.

She told him to rise and take his position as he did he took the ornamental gold sword that was the symbol of his office and stood to her left.

The three of them stood there her in the middle of her dais, the two off the dais and below her and she watched the Ministers of the Empire and the advisors that had come at her invitation realised that she was true to her word. 

She would usher in a time of peace and security for the prosperity of all.

She was the Empress of the South, the Scythe of the South, she had accomplished so much in her life, was a master of her way and her craft, a Denka that had the love and loyalty of her people and was an advocate for the equality of all.

She knew her reign would be a challenge and a change, she knew it would be hard for those who hated change, but it was a necessary change if the South was to Thrive.

She was looking forward to that future.

She held the tiny little scrap of kitsune with such gentleness that when the male squirmed hard in her hands she nearly dropped him.

Her eyes welled, “Takahiro,” she said softly to the proud father of the kit she held, “he’s perfect.”

And he was, his red and orange fur held the blood red streaks of his father, but also the orange streaks of his grandfather, he yawned in her hands and opened amber eyes.

“How is his mother?” She asked as she cuddled the little bundle, her nephew, and saw Takahiro grimace,

“The birth went well, but Ichika hasn’t... been receptive to him as a mother should.”

She frowned, “what do you mean?”

“She refused to clean him and she said he’s too much an Ayakashi, the attendants say she pushed him to the side of the nest after birth and ignored him.”

Takara scowled, “did you point out that she’s an Ayakashi?”A mother ignoring her child after birth was rare, but there were instances where a female would give birth but was never truly a mother to her child. 

“I did but she just sneered at me,” he gave her a smile though and reached out to brush his fingers along his sons fur, “don’t be upset Imōto, I have what I want from our relationship, if she wishes to go back to her clan I will declare our relationship void and the Yasouzu will have to pay the Empire in reparations for their insurrection.It will beggar the clan.”

Takara gave a slight chuckle, never ever try breaking a contract written by one of the greatest legal mind of the South she thought as she looked back at the little boy, she would always love him she decided if his mother would not.

“What have you named him?” As the father it was his duty to name him.

“I wanted to defer his naming to my Denka,” Takahiro said softly, and she sighed her heart bursting under the honour of being asked to name her brothers first born.

She looked down at the boy and he looked up at her, then nuzzled into her “Misaki,” she whispered, “Misaki Mokuteki Ayakashi, for the virtue of purpose.He will have a purpose in life and he will fulfil it,” She declared to her brother and after a final cuddle handed back his son.

Takahiro took him and held him close, his eyes so full of warmth and love as he did, “welcome to Nihvon Misaki, welcome my son.”

She watched him and his son, and felt the awe of knowing she was watching her brother finally have his own desires after following her for so long.She was beyond happy, she reached up on tiptoe and licked her brothers cheek, “be at peace nii-san,” she whispered to him and then left him to bond with his son.

So a new generation was born she thought proudly, her steps measured as she walked the hall of the Family residence of the majestic Shiro.

The Ministers had come together with the Halls of the Landed and declared to her that her clan had out grown is territory.It had happened to other clans in the past, but she when she had been told this she had almost panicked, in this situation the clan had two choices - let go enough people to be a viable holder of the territory petition for another - bigger territory, there was a third, she could have attacked another clan for their land.

But her Minister for Landed Management had smiled, “you have yet to decide what to do with the territory formally held by the Takada no Aru.It is our belief Heika that your clan should take management of the territory and keep your ancestral holdings in the North as well, you have too many connections there with the territory to be able to freely move from it.”

She had blinked, some clans were granted this, they had two territories when granted another larger territory, the Morihira had a smaller territory that was their Ancestral holding.

And so the Territory that had once been her fathers home was now hers to lead, Things always came full circle Takara reminded herself as she walked down the stone path to the point where she and Takamisu had fought. There she had a pergola placed, where she could come and remember the past, and look to the future.Inside it the roof held a series of carved ebony panels, carved with kitsune and Tengu, Ookami and Bakeneko and of course the Kirin.

All in their true forms as they paraded across the land led by an Ebony nine tailed Kitsune with ruby eyes.It was her deepest secret on full display, one that most wouldn’t understand as all the creatures carved had been given stone eyes and a kitsune eyes went red in anger. But here in her Shiro, in the Konkyo that had once been full of secrets and deceit it had felt right to put it there. 

In the spot where her father had chosen her over his beloved baby brother.

She smiled in thanks as Mizuki placed a tray on the stone table, “Takara-Denka, Congratulations on your nephew,” she said with such a delighted smile that Takara laughed.

“Yes, a little boy, Misaki Mokuteki,” she told her friend.

“Good, we need a new generation born to the two of you,” Juno said as she flopped down next to Takara on one of the chairs, “sit Mizuki, you’re a friend right now, not an attendant.”

Mizuki giggled and sat down, she had come so far, she was still herself but she had been able to overcome or manage much of what made her different, and the way she thought had opened Takaras mind to endless possibilities.

They took the time to drink the tea that Mizuki had made and chatted about their wants for the clan and the Konkyo that was still being rebuilt to her purposes. And she had also declared that the Ayakashi were accepting petitions again.She knew that between her empire and her clan her days would be busy, she saw Mitsuo in the distance as he was shown to the garden and with him here for a few months she hoped her nights would be busy too.

She had asked him to come and advise her on how to manage two territories, she had used it as an excuse though, she was debating the idea of turning the land over to Natsuko and have her lead as the Kakka - it felt as if it were the right thing to do.The female had all but been managing the territory while Takara ruled from the Capital.

He walked up to them, “ladies”, he said with a wining smile, “such a joy to see the most beautiful of this gardens blossoms here under one roof,”

Juno scoffed at him while Mizuki blushed, “you’re blind you reprobate,” Juno told him and then pointed to another chair, “sit, we’re not going anywhere yet, so you need to share our Denka right now,” and she pulled a bottle of sake out from nowhere.

Her life had come far she mused as Setsuna and Shunso joined her and he small group of friends took the time to strengthen the bonds between them all.Kith, Clan, Blood the three sides of the triangle of the Bonds of life, she had once thought that only family had been important - and it was, but so were the other three.Their importance had seen her make friendships that would last a lifetime, had seen her grow as a person, build a thriving clan and become and the Empress of the South. 

Only time would know what else Takara’s future had in store for her.

Epilogue.

Takara hurt everywhere, and with a soft groan opened her eyes to darkness, complete and utter darkness, she focused them, pulling light so she could see and felt for her clan. _The bonds were gone!_ In their place was a yawning emptiness of cold desolation and she felt her soul and her heart scream at the feeling of alone.She had _never_ been alone, that part of her that had always had clan was empty and its feeling nearly consumed her.

She panted at the effort to focus and brought her attention to the other bonds she carried, the Land Bonds and sighed in relief, they were stretched, strained but they were stable and with her, she could feel the current of life in them and knew the Land was okay.

Takara sat up and assessed where she was.

Underground, on a small outcrop of rock, in an underground lake, she heard others stir and looked about, nine had come with her none of them clan, all of them attendants who had been journeying with her to Kuzu, all of them Kitsune.

“Heika,”one of her guards said, “where are we?”

She thought about what had happened, that green-blue energy shot with gold and silver that had come out of nowhere to engulf them, her shields had buckled under the first onslaught and she had felt herself wrenched into the vortex of power, so unlike the power of Nihvon.

She slowly stood up and assessed the situation, looking across to see fire carried by beings that looked similar to them but weren’t.The smell of the water, the stone and the air was alien, she had no reference for any of this.

And then she knew, from all the countless records she head poured over in her life, her thirst for knowledge had been powerful, but it was knowledge she had now that told her what had happened.

“We’re not on Nihvon,” she exclaimed softly, she had no idea where they were, or how to even get home... she would assess, discover and research, but first, first she needed to help those who came with her and then, she would see about getting them all home.

And while her worry and her pain at being away from her clan and her Empire was clashing hard against her instinct to protect and guard she couldn’t help but feel a tiny frisson of excitement.

 _Another World_?

How intriguing.


	13. Of Books and Other Inappropriate Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Erotic novel about Emhyr and Geralts love story has surfaced... and Emhyr isn’t happy. Neither is Geralt for that matter, but.... I’ll leave it at that!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt based off an idea from do_androids_dream’s work with a porn book 😉... I had to write my own version of it. Do give her work a try!!!  
> 
> 
> This is NSFW piece btw and may I add, needs much more of an edit too

Of books and other inappropriate things.

Geralt walked into Emhyrs office that afternoon, took one look at his husbands glowering face and thought about walking out.

That look meant trouble for whomever had pissed him off and Geralt had a distinct feeling he was more than likely the culprit. It wasn’t his fault, really, but after the lecture he had gotten off Takara that morning about the shenanigans with Baldwin and Haru yesterday he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of what ever that deviously cunning mind was cooking up.

Emhyr looked up and speared him with a brown eyed gaze that was as icy as the grave, “do you know the author Asteraceae ?” He asked, his voice as cold as his eyes.

Geralt paused, he had been trying to shut the door silently but it was a moot point now that Emhyr knew he was there, Asteraceae? He thought about it, he wasn’t familiar with the name.

“No, why?”

“Whoever the idiot it will soon be minus a head.”

Asteraceae? it sounded familiar thought Geralt, but he couldn’t place it, “whats he...she done?”

Emhyr picked up a heavy set tome and flicked over the pages, he pulled out a set of reading glasses from his inner pocket, which he had taken to reading with recently and slipped the thin gold frames on.

“King Egel sat his monster hunter down in his lap, Fanner was whimpering as those hard hands, hands that had shaped a continent gripped his cock.”

Geralt blinked at that, that voice reading erotic words to Geralt did erotic things to his body he thought ruefully as he tramped down his desire.He stepped into the office and shut the door, “an erotic novel?” He asked as he tugged at his codpeice to make a wee bit more comfortable.

Emhyr still looking at the book replied darkly, “Yes.”

“They’re popular in the South aren't they?”

“Yes and this one is particularly popular, its about a King called Egel who has united a continent called Gaardel, and a destitute white haired monster slayer called Fanner who after helping the king bring down an evil church becomes his pet and then his husband when the king retires for his magically gifted son to take over.”

“Huh?”He blinked, thought about it and then said slowly, “Egel is hedgehog in the dwarven tongue.” Had someone actually written a poorly disguised attempt at Emhyrs personal life? Fuck he thought, minus a head was the least Emhyr would do to the poor bastard, whoever he or she may be.

Emhyr levelled his eyes to Geralt, “im particularly interested in how they know several facts about our relationship, personal facts that only family or friends would know.”

“Oh, like what?”

“I’ve never called you beloved in public before for one - King Egel calls Fanner that all the time and Fanner calls Egel ‘my heart’. Other more private instances makes me believe that this is someone we know, or they have spoken to the author.” 

Emhyr was coldly furious and Geralt tried to lighten him up a bit, “They’re common ter-“ Geralt paused, common terms he thought and then bit his lip. Oh no that idiot hadn’t he thought wildly.“I’ll be back” he said quickly and bolted out of the door ignoring the quizzical ‘Geralt?’ from Emhyr.

He dashed into Yennefers rooms without so much as a knock and as she turned on him with a scowl on her face he just said, “sorry emergency,” and reached for a tome on Herbology, the index told him the page number and he frantically searched for it.There in black and white, ‘Dandelion, common term for the Taraxacum in the family Asteraceae.”

“Oh that fucking idiot,” Geralt swore, as he stared a the page of a wonderfully rendered yellow dandelion, he panicked at what he knew it all meant, “Emhyrs gonna kill him.”

“Who am I going to kill?” Emhyr purred from behind him, Geralt froze he hadn’t even heard him come up behind him and without thinking looked to the window and tossed the book out, a screech of fury came from Yennefer.

“That was from the Library you idiot, never mind his Majesty killing someone, I’m going to geld you before Takara gets to you.”

He winced, fuck, he thought, and swallowed hard, the pissed off look from yen had nothing on the curious expression from Emhyr.The expression told Geralt one thing, his husbands formidable mind was putting two and two together.

And getting the correct answer too.

“There is only one man on this continent, one man who constantly writes about you,” Emhyr said musingly as he took a step into the room, his hands behind his back. “A bard and a poet, a somewhat reasonable author and professor who you have in the past saved from certain situations of his own making. Tell me Lady Yennefer, what is the common name of the Asteraceae?”

Yen was silent her brow furrowed in thought but a voice with a light growl in it came from behind Emhyr, _“Asteraceae_ or Compositae is the family name of a group of flowers that consist of dense heads surrounded by involucral bracts, it does number among its species the majestic sunflower and the humble thistle, ragweed and Dandelion.”

Geralt couldn’t help the slight whimper as Takara stood in the door frame just behind Emhyr, Emhyrs widened slightly and Geralt saw him move, turning to face her because who wanted an angry kitsune at their back.

She held a mud soaked book in her hand, her claws partially elongated and her amber eyes slightly red.

She shook it at him, “Geralt of Kaer Morhen,” she growled, “why do I find my first edition Continental Herbology by Silisae Feldimarin in the mud?”

Ahhh fuck, she only called him that for one of two reasons, she was angry at him or she was feeling nostalgic, he didn’t think she was feeling nostalgic.

“Well that is, I - didn’t think.”

“You didn’t think? You tossed my book outside a window to land in a mud pit without thinking? Did walking my son and young Baldwin into a nekkers nest yesterday kill of the last remaining brain cells the Trial left alone.” Geralt winced, he hadn’t meant to walk into a nekkers nest, and he should have listened to Haru when he had said that he could hear the clawed ones in the ground, but he had.Haru though was good with his own claws and killed three, Geralt taken the last four and Baldwin, Baldwin had climbed a tree so fast that Geralt could have sworn the boy had been given the mutations for speed.

Takara took a step towards him, and pointed a clawed finger at him, “you destroyed my book child of honour and fire, I will have from you three copies, pictures included by the time the snows fill the pass.”

She dropped the book on a desk then prowled out of the room, a tail shutting the door behind her.

“Everyone let loose a sigh of relief as the door closed and Geralt on watery legs sat down on a chair behind him, damn it, he hated copying and he didn’t think he had the water colours needed to render the drawings either.

“One punishment given,” murmured Emhyr, Geralt looked at him.... and the look of sensual heal and desire on Emhyrs face, coupled with a hint of the despotic ruler he once was told Geralt everything he needed to know, “my own now to enact,” Emhyr purred.

“Oh, if thats the case,” said Yennefer brightly, “I have just the thing for you,” she dashed into her work rooms and came back with a black box, “instructions inside your majesty, do let me know how it works.”

Geralt was horrified at what had just happened, the book was as thick as a tombstone and he had to copy it not once or twice but three times, and now Yen was adding her own punishment?How fucked up could one day get.“Fucking Dandelion,” he muttered as Yennefer held out the box.

This, this always happened when that bard was involved, his day got worse every damn time.

“My eternal thanks Lady Yennefer,” Emhyr murmured as he took the box, and then looked at Geralt. “Shall we beloved, because I think it’s time you an I discussed why you tried to protect Dandelion form me... all you need do was inform me who it was and I would have written a strongly worded letter to him, not killed him.”There was a touch of hurt in those beloved brown eyes and Geralt winced, he knew that, didn’t he? Yes he knew it, but a lifetime of saving Dandelion from his own follies couldn’t be shoved aside just like that - he’d panicked, particularly since he also knew that the bard and Pricilla were expecting their third child.

“Come Geralt,” Emhyr said and turned and walked back out the door, Geralt sighed, he had hurt Emhyrs feelings.

“It wasn’t as if I didn’t trust you,” he said as he walked after Emhyr, “I didn’t think, I acted on instinct, I’ve been saving Dandelions ass from heads of state since he was in his early twenties and now that he’s pushing fifty and he’s not going to be around for much longer I just panicked.”

Emhyr stopped, and turned to him, his eyes curious, “you’re very protective of him, yet act as if he’s a annoying clod at times.”

Geralt was silent then ran his hands through his loose hair, “he was my first real friend, he accepted me for who I was and showed me the world could care,” he said softly, “I’m not looking forward to the time when he’s no longer in the world because I know that the world will have lost a bright and shining star.”

Emhyr reached out and gripped Geralt by the back of the neck and gently brought him in for a kiss, “I get it,” he murmured as he pulled back, “you value him for the compassion he gave you, I won’t act against him Geralt, you have my word.”

Geralt relaxed, he had known Emhyr wouldn’t act against Dandelion but knowing and having Emhyr give him his word were two different things.

“I need to go to Novigrad and get a few things, I’lol speak to him about the book.” 

He stepped back intending on going to ask the mage assigned for portals to take him to Novigrad... or Oxenfurt, but Emhyr raised an imperious eyebrow, “re you forgetting something beloved,” he purred and shook the box.

Geralt sighed, he’d really been hoping Emhyr had, but his husbands mind was like a steel trap.

“Guess not,” he said and followed after Emhyr through the upper halls to the stair case to their tower.

And although he dragged his feet, he had to admit, his blood was already heating with the thought of what Emhyrs cunningly sensual mind could create.

Emhyr though decided that he didn’t want to put Geralt through his sexual pacers, not for this, not for acting in the interest of a friend.The very friend who had given Geralt a reason to start trusting humans.Emhyr was very much aware that if Dandelion hadn’t come into Geralts life when he had, then Geralt would never have become that man that he had,. Geralt wouldn’t have had the ability or the desire to reach out and make friends, he would never have met Yennefer as he had, or learned to love, he would have been the consummate Witcher, walking his Path, a true monster slayer. 

In a way Emhyr owed Dandelion much, which when he thought about it was rather galling.

He put the box down on the floor and toed it under a desk, he’d look at it later, he turned around to Geralt who was looking at him n surprise and said, “theres no need for that today, I want to show you how much I I’ve you for you.”

Geralt swallowed, “where’s this coming form, I was kinda looking forward to being tied up,”

“Oh ill still get to it, but,” he pushed Geralt back so he sat on the edge of the bed, then reached out to pull the fine linen shirt off, Geralt helped him, “but, I suddenly realised just how much I owe that egomaniac.”

“Which egomaniac?”

“The Bard, if he hadn’t befriended you, you would never have learned that humans, some humans, can be friends not just dangerous.” He said as he straddled Geralt, bringing his clothed chest flush to Geralts naked one.

“Humans are always dangerous,” Geralt muttered, “but some are worth the risk”

“See that right there, you would never have learned that if Julian Pankratz hadn’t come into your life.”

Geralt was silent, then gave a soft snort, “no wonder I value him so much,” he grumbled and then flopped back on the bed, “can we not talk about him while your straddling my thighs and rubbing my cock,” he said.

Emhyr grinned and the laughed, “fair enough beloved, where were we,” he murmured and then shifted, sliding back to bing his knees to the ground.

His nimble fingers, made short work of the cod piece and he pulled Geralts hard solid length out, and heard his witcher sigh in relief... and grunt a little at the feel of Emhyrs hand.

Emhyr looked up through his hair, his bangs having slid forward and saw that Geralts amber cat eyes were hooded and staring at him, he gave his beloved a sensual smile and then blew a breath over the tip of his hard cock, then without a by your leave, followed that kiss of cool air with a lick of his tongue, darting it over to caress the hot ridged head of the cock held in his hands.

He felt the need, and the desire to play with Geralt.

So he did.

He let his tongue dance over in teasing licks, all the while listening intently to his Geralts sighs, grunts and the occasional, ‘gods curse it Emhyr’.He focused on the hard length in front of him, letting his tongue dance over its heat, its strength, its tumescent length... it made Emhyr dizzy in his own desire.When he felt like Geralt had been sufficiently reduced to a shivering mess by just his tongue alone, he shifted and then brought his mouth into play.

That gods curse it, became a long low groan of complete surrender.

Perfect, thought Emhyr with deep satisfaction, he also knew that the way Geralt was tensing under him, he wasn’t going to last much long.It always gave him a thrill to test that legendary witcher stamina... then to get Geralt to throw it out the window.

Bringing him to the edge again and again was an erotic pleasure all on its own and he derived so much pleasure in doing it, but... he didn’t feel like torturing Geralt to the very edged of sexual satisfaction today.

So he moved his mouth in a way he knew would get Geralt shouting, which he did, then he did the one thing that he knew Geralt adored doing but rarely did.Because Emhyr didn’t let him.

He took hold of Geralts hands, which were gripping the sheets tight and brought them to his silver peppered black hair, a tactile permission to hold him.

Geralt slid his fingers though Emhyrs hair, he couldn’t help the hum at the gentleness that Geralt always did it with.That even with the intense passion, a passion that had made his beloved tear the sheets at times he still so sweetly held Emhyrs head.

“Emhyr, close,” Geralt warned on a harsh breath and Emhyr shifted to moved a little faster, to suck a little harder, his own hands caressing Geralts thighs, running over that sleek skin, feeling the occasional scar.

He focused on Geralts breathing, because that was always the cue when he was about to cum.

Sure enough as he gave a particularly powerful pull on Geralts hard cock with his mouth, that breathing hitched, his muscles went tighter and Emhyr watched as Geralt arched his back and with a curse, came.

Emhyr swallowed, and swallowed.

The breathy howl of completion was everything to him and he couldn’t help the hmmm of desire and satisfaction as he pulled his mouth off Geralts softening member.

He crawled up and leaned down to stared at Geralts sweaty and much satisfied expression, “was t that good beloved,” he purred in delight.

Geralt huffed, “stop being so smug,” he muttered out of breath and Emhyr chuckled.

“I haven’t finished yet witcher mine.... do prepare yourself.”

The whimper, part ‘oh no’ and all ‘oh hell’ made him chuckle and he brought his knee up to softy grind on an already hardening cock.

“Thats one,” he said and Geralt shook his head.

“I’m prepared you insatiable bastard.”

Emhyr smiled at the grumpy expression, knowing it for the play it was, he bent down and kissed Geralt, a kiss of seduction and desire, one to heat the blood.

He had plans for his witcher, plans he knew would throw his day out completely, and he didn’t regret it at all.

Emhyr enjoyed being able to bask and revel in him whenever and wherever he chose... or Geralt, that time on the walls was all Geralts fault.

But he conceded, he had thoroughly enjoyed it, even if they had had an unexpected audience.

Bringing his mind back to the now, he decided he was going to take his time, time meant toys.... and stood up to go and find his, and Geralts, favourites.

Geralt sat in the library, as he had for the last three weeks diligently copying Takara’s book, “he smelt a musky incense seconds before Emhyr came up behind him, kissed him on the brow and then paused to look at Geralts work.

Emhyr had been surprised by how well Geralt could coup text, had voiced his surprise the other day when he had sen Geralts work.

Geralt had said, “what do you expect? Copying texts is one of Takara’s favourite forms of punishment, most witcher know the tomes on monsters purely because we had to copy them to her satisfaction.”

But the one thing he hand’t told Emhyr, was not only could every witcher of the school copy, most were able to draw as well.You couldn’t send back information on the the monster, herb, plant or whatever if you couldn’t accurately draw it as well.

Some witchers even made it a hobby, he knew Lamberts work was highly prized under a pseudonym, one of the reasons he was able to correctly identify his pieces was because he had watched him paint for years. Bastard had been able to afford great armour too because of it.

Emhyr though was looking at what Geralt was currently painting. 

A perfectly rendered Han Fibre.

“You can draw?” He asked softly as he reached out to touch it, Geralt flipped the brush and smacked Emhyrs across the knuckles, “its not dry yet,” he snapped, “I don’t want to have to do this anymore than necessary.”

Emhyr pulled his hand back but was still looking at the flower, “I didn’t know you could paint,” he said still slightly shocked.

“Of course he can, my tuition was very thorough,” Takara said calmly from her desk at the center of the library, “but Geralt doesn’t like to paint, in fact he loathes it, its why its a good punishment.”

Geralt grimaced and went back to painting. 

Emhyr though just kept watching, “its incredibly detailed,” he said conversationally, Geralt thanked him but Emhyr wasn’t finished, “I did as you asked, beloved... you can tell Dandelion when you next go to Novigrad that its taken care of.”

Geralt paused and then gave Emhyr a somewhat savage smile, “are they minus a head?”

“No, but poor and destitute about covers what they will be very soon, most of which will be going onto the coffers of your bard.”

Emhyr was leafing through some of the finished, and now dry drawings as he said it and Geralt, his heart feeling lighter at Emhyrs news went back to painting.

But he couldn’t help remember why Emhyr had gone after one of Dandelions former friends with a vengeance.

He hadn’t had the water colours he would need for the work Takara was demanding of him so after he and Emhyr had had a brilliantly spent afternoon in bed he had gone to Novigrad, picked up the paints he would need and then decided on a certain visit to his friend was in order.

He had every intention in telling Dandelion he was a prat.

Geralt had strolled into the Chameleon that evening with the slightest limp, a limp that had been put there by a certain black haired former Emperor, he caught sight of Dandelion, his brown hair starting to grey, but as flamboyant as ever.He had paused, yes he’d thought with a little sadness, his friend was getting older, but Dandelion had looked up and the smile he had given Geralt when he saw him reminded Geralt of why he had let the bard follow him

He was sunshine and happiness in a world often dimmed by gloom and death.

“Geralt old friend, what brings you here?” Dandelion had said in delight putting down the lute and headed over to him.

The Chameleon hadn’t been full yet, but it had been early yet and Geralt gave the bard a hug...”ooh I don’t know, you and I need to have a talk.” He said with his customary scowl but still keeping it light, he was happy to see Dandelion.

“About what?” Dandelion had asked, the scowl though had made him wary.

“That while I’m glad you stuck around and worked on my thorny exterior to become one of my best fiends.”

Dandelion blushed, “ah, thank you, he said, clearly touched and at a loss for words... which was an event that didn’t often happen.

“But while I think highly of you,”Geralt had continued, knowing a certain gleam had entered his eyes, one that made his friend more than just a little wary, ”doesn’t mean I’m not going to thump your ass for writing that damn book, Asteraceae.”

Dandelion had gone red, then white, then red again... knew it, thought Geralt with a sigh.

“I can explained,” Dandelion had hurried to say.

Geralt had heard those three words from Dandelion more times that he wanted to remember, each time had a story more hair brained that the last.But honestly this topped the all.

“Oh I don’t want an explanation, I just want you to be aware, that I yet again saved your ass, this time at the expense of my own, and really dandelion,? What on earth possessed you to write an erotic novel based on me and Emhyr... the Emperor of Nilfgaard.”

Dandelion had gave him a somewhat reproachful look, “It was supposed to be for a few scholarly minds in Mecht, a friend said it would be fun, but the next thing I knew it was printed and then its popularity blew up and then... I knew I was looking at a shortened lifespan.”

Geralt snorted, “you dumbass,” he said fondly, grabbing the morose bard and dragging him over to the bar, he gestured for some pints, “let me guess you’re not getting royalties either,” He said as a joke

Dandelion looked at his pint then chugged it back, “No I’m not, because I didn’t print it... some bastard actually is, they stole my work and I can’t even fight it in court without... you know who... coming after me.”

There had been panic in dandelions eyes and Geralt had paused, someone was using Dandelion?

He scowled, how dare they, he badgered the bard for the whole sordid story and Dandelion had told him, h had been asked to write an erotic love story about a king and a witcher... he had chosen Geralts vole story with Emhyr as its base and written it, sent it to his friend in Mecht and next he knew three months later, it was everywhere.

“I’ll take care of it,” Geralt growled as he had left, having every intention of telling his Emperor and saying ‘go get em.’ Emhyr would have a target he could go after and Geralt would have the satisfaction of watching the ones who had taken advantage of his friend taken care of.

And he was very satisfied he thought, he looked at Emhyr as he put the pages down and went to walk away, Geralt reached out, snagged a hand around Emhyrs waist and tugged him back to land on his lap.

Emhyr blinked at him, Geralt, not caring for their audience, kissed his husband and then let him go, “my thanks my heart,” he said cheerfully and gave Emhyr a seductive come hither look and lowered his voice to a whisper, “I’ll show you just how much tonight.”

Emhyr gave him a smile just for him, “I’ll remind you of that promise,” he said as he got of Geralts lap, leaving him to finish copying the work before him.

And young Haru asking his mother... “what promise did Geralt give Emhyr Hahaue? I didn’t hear a promise.”

Egel - Dutch for Hedgehog

Fanner, Irish meaning of the name Geralt


	14. Caer a’Muirehen, a belong and a beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takara has walked the keep of Kaer Morhen for centuries, a somewhat mother figure to the young wolves who grew up there. A teacher and mentor as they trained. But how did she come to the Witchers attention, and what made her stay when she was asked...

The Valley of Caer a’Muirehen

The mountains of Hertch,

The year, 527

Takara Ayakashi crouched on the precipice of a mountain cliff overlooking the Valley of Caer a’Muirehen, surveying its green life and the river of Gwenllech as it flowed rapidly after the winter snows had melted. 

The valley was teeming with life, as it was now teeming with humans.

It seemed those beings, soft and fragile but cunning and smart had spread much like a cloud of locusts through these lands.They had overtaken the small elven Palace that had been her refuge when her and her people had first arrived on this world. And now a monstrosity of a castle, with thick lines and hardy built walls was being erected where the gentle stone palace had once stood.

She sighed, humans brought so much change so quickly she thought, change should be slow, the elves agreed with her but humans, with the flash quick lives changed so fast that one minute they were there the next... gone.

She had intended on staying with the Elves here, she had been traveling as was her wont to do so and had seen so much in this world and along the two continents she had traversed.So much life, so much variety and knowledge that it made her head dizzy just contemplating it all.

From Elven empires, to fledgling human kingdoms, to vast tracts of untouched pristine lands, from dwarven strongholds deep within the mountains and the wise golden dragons on their hordes of treasure.

This world was a mess of so much thrown together and it was trying to find a way, in that maelstrom the lives of so many hung in the balance and she was watching it all unfold. 

But for all their cunning and smarts, the humans struggled in a world that was hostile to them, yet they flourished in their numbers.To paraphrase an elven lord, ‘the quick living humans procreated like rabbits,’ she had to agree with him.

With a sigh of regret she stood, there went her plans to stay within the palace and wait near to the portal home. It wasn’t the first time she had returned to this valley, she would break her travels here every hundred years or so but now... change.Takara pondered her options as she turned and walked away, she could travel more, but she was tired of wandering... she wanted to rest for a few centuries, the empty yawing abyss that had once held the touch of her clan pulsed at her, pulled at her.It was tiring, exhausting and the the constant ache was an internal and eternal pain that sapped her strength. She wanted to rest, she wanted to catalogue the things she had seen the observations she had made and wandering wasn’t conducive to being able to do so.

As she prepared to take to the sky in her true form she paused, then swung her gaze over to where she knew the valley of dol bleidd lay.There was an elven temple in a cave near to the entrance of the valley from the Caer a’Muirehen trail, it would be the perfect retreat.The elves would have warded and possibly illusioned the entrance, she ran at speed to the cave, frightening several harpies and other creatures into flight or fight but ignored them all.She reached the cave where it had been blocked by a boulder, it was of no matter to move it by power and a little strength, the inside was as pristine as possible in the circumstances.

There were stone shelves and stone floors, the braziers unlit.She lit them with her power and the blue light let her see without deepening her sight to pierce in the dark.She walked in further, past the stone statues, the carved stone seats and through the arches to the alter beyond and the large cavern beyond that. 

It was perfect she decided. 

A retreat that she could use while she centred herself and ruminated on her next step.It was close enough to the portal to Nihvon that she would feel it if it activated and she could return quickly.

Yes, she thought in satisfaction as she looked around, it may not have all the comforts of civilisation, but it was a start, and she had learned so much in the last few centuries that she herself could make this comfortable. 

It wasn’t home, it would never be, but... it was a start.

Twenty years later.

Charon cursed up a storm as the early blizzard forced him off the trail, he couldn’t see his hand in front of his face it was that thick.His horse, Blizzard, how aptly named was struggling, he himself was struggling and he knew that if he didn’t find shelter soon, they weren’t going to make it to Kaer Morhen.

He thought he was close to the Valley of the Forktails, named for the beasts that made their lair in the caves that dotted the mountain surrounds.It was good hunting, and good training for the cadets as they trained, he would try for one of the caves... and if it was occupied, the creature would leave, or die.It was all the same to him.

He turned Blizzard and walked his horse towards the pass to the valley beyond.

It was rough going, really rough, and he had to get off the horse and trudge through calf high snow, at one moment he thought he’d fucked up completely but he came to one of the stone sides of the mountain and he started following it, looking for any thing that resembled shelter.There was nothing at first but he went higher up the small trail and frowned as his medallion vibrated on his chest... a sure sign magic was about.

Magic? Here? He looked about studying the stone in front of him, a large boulder that sat next to the mountain wall... flush against it.Odd he thought, boulders usually rolled down the mountain and into a valley, but he noticed something that made him realise illusion. He pulled out an eye of nehelani, one of the odd little things the mages gave them when leaving the keep and held it up, the illusion vanished and he and his horse stepped into a cave.

The first thing he noticed was the warmth, the second thing he noticed was the blue fire that lit the braziers.The third thing he noticed was that it was old elven temple and well maintained, he silently cursed, elves hated humans, he’d had his fair share of run ins with the pointy eared scoia’tael, and while he felt for them, he really did, he didn’t like been jumped on by a pack of beings out for his blood.

He debated, then drew his steel sword, he needed shelter, he was almost frozen through and his horse had stopped shivering which was a bad sign.

On light tip toe he walked forward, holding the sword loosely in his grip, he followed the carved path up the small stairs past the stone balustrade and the arches into another room.He paused a the tapestries on the walls, the carved wooden screens and simple furniture that was all geometric lines and simplicity.The tapestries though made him stare, they were works of art depicting creatures he had no name for, creatures that looked like nine tail foxes, and humanoids with the same tails and ears.Other creatures too, like giant cats and dogs, wingless serpents in the sky along with colourful birds that fought with giant black crows.It was all so alien he thought as he looked at them, not daring to reach out and touch them, they seemed so lifelike even though they were cloth.He wandered further through the passage and jumped a foot when something spoke.

“If you have come to fight me for your own personal glory witcher you will have to wait, preferably outside until I have finished this chapter,” the voice was feminine, melodic and beautiful to listen too, a slight accent he couldn’t place, it also came from deeper in the cave.

How did she know he was a witcher he thought as he straightened up and walked slowly but with purpose towards the voice.

No sense in sneaking now.

He came into a bigger cavern, there was a fire pit aglow with blue fire, and no wood, he saw with alarm, but the cave wasn’t overly big, it was comfortable and the female who had spoke to him, was seated near the fire, she was relaxed into a group of pillows and held a book in her hand.

Her hair was white, styled oddly at the top with two little hills on either side, he saw that she had wrapped some white pelts about her for the cold. She wasn’t armed, but there were several weapons in racks on the walls, along with a plethora of scrolls and books.

He wasn’t going to kick her out, he was a witcher, he was faster, stronger and better armed than her, maybe he could talk her into having at good time with him.

“What are you reading?” he asked her trying to be friendly.

She was looking at him, her head slightly cocked as she assessed him, “An Oferri treatise on the Desert Steppes and agricultural practices,” she replied, “why do you come here?” she picked up a leather book mark and placed it between the pages.

“The blizzard I wouldn’t have been able to make it to Kaer Morhen so I thought to shelter in a cave here, lady luck must have been kind to land me here with such a beautiful woman.”

She raised one elegant eyebrow and he really was entranced by how beautiful she was, what was a woman of such exquisite beauty and grace doing here of all places?

But the slight smile on her rose pink lips said she had a secret, “since it appears I have a guest the law of hospitality dictates that I must ask, would you like a cup of tea?”

“Tea?” He asked, curious to what it was she was offering, maybe it was alcoholic, something to heat the belly.

“Its a variety of leaf, dried and sometimes scented with other flowers or herbs, brewed in hot water, its good for taking the chill out of one.Go, see to your horse and I will brew the tea, you can tell me more of your travels while we wait the storms end.”

He blinked at the dismissal and at the way she was used to giving orders but decided not to antagonise her, she had a point, his horse did need seeing too... he’d bring back the white gull and drink that as well.

He backtracked down the two passageways he came through and found Blizzard, standing near to one of the braziers, shivering.He took of his gear and packs, took out a rag and worked the ice out of Blizzards tail and mane, several well heated, small igni signs helped and he rubbed the warmth back into his steady mount.A good horse was costly so he wanted to make sure this investment didn’t die, he took out the bag of oats and tied it to the halter, patting his gelding as he did.

“There you are boy,” he said as his horse nudged into his chest, he chuckled, “I know I know, we made it, we’re safe for now.”

With that spoken he picked up his saddle bags, tossed them over his shoulder and walked back towards the cavern, with its pretty lass all warm, he was hoping he could make her willing.

Takara put out the drying cloths, a scented oil she knew wouldn’t make her nose itch, and a blue and green hakama and nagajuban.

The human - witcher, stank and if he wanted to shelter in comfort he was going to have to bathe, no exceptions.The spring off to one of the side caves was a underground stream that flowed through, but she could block off either end making it a bathing pool, and thats what she had done as she let the tea steep.

She had also been kind enough to heat the water, the warmth would do him good because even if he wasn’t showing he was cold, humans were fragile to the extremes in weather if proper precautions weren’t taken.

As she returned to her chamber to take the leaves out before they steeped to long, she heard the witcher come back down the passage, he was carrying something by the sound of his off stride and she chose to not lower her ears or hide her tails.This was her territory, he could accept her as she was or not at all, she would respond to whatever he chose.

He walked in and she heard him stop and drop the bags, the slight rasp of metal coming out of a sheath made her sigh.

So this is what her hospitality brought her.

“If you draw that sword fully, I will respond to your threat,” she warned him as she placed the teapot on a wooden tray and picked it up.

“You’re not human,” he said to her.

“No I’m not, but neither have I treated you with anything but kindness witcher... does your caste see anything as non human as a threat?” She turned to face him, his hand was still on the second blade, the silver one, and it was half unsheathed, but he was hesitating.

She stared at him, he at her and to her surprise he not only let go of the blade after sheathing it, he unbuckled the harness and took it off.

“You’re right, you’ve given me help, it would be rude of me to respond with violence.”

She moved back over to the low table near the fire and placed the tray down, “it would be,” she murmured to him and then sat, setting the flared pants of the pale blue hakama as she did.When she had realised she had company she had changed into a hakama so that she could be ready in case her encounter with the witcher turned ugly. 

She gestured to him to take the seat opposite her.

He stood for a few seconds and she once again took the time to look him over, he was tall, lithe with a muscular but wiry build, he would be agile and quick she thought.He had black hair and pale skin, but his eyes were the most unusual of them all, she did not know that humans had red eyes. He was dressed in leather armour, and judging from the smell he had worn it through many slayings and over many days.It was an effort not to let her eyes water from the stench.

He came over to her but she could see he was wary, “I do not know your name,” she said to him politely as he sat down with more grace than she expected from him and she poured the tea into the small cup.

“It’s Charon, Charon of Kaer Morhen.” He replied a took the small cup with a thank you as she handed it to him, he was careful not to touch her as he did.

“I am called Takara, Takara Ayakashi,” she said to him picking up her own, “Come drink with me, you are safe by my fire if no violence you bring.”

He gave her a gruff smile and sipped, she knew immediately he didn’t care for tea, but he sipped it anyway. He was silent for a while and she saw no need to engage in conversation while he was looking her over, assessing every inch of her.

“What are you?” He asked finally, she was expecting the question, he was a monster slayer and according to what she had observed of the witchers in the last twenty years... she was a monster.

“I am Kitsune, and no I am not native to this world, I was brought by the same conjunction that brought your kind here as well.”

“How many are you?” He asked her, and she couldn’t help the pang of loneliness the question brought, and the grief as well, she was silent for a little while and then took a deep breath and let it loose on a sigh.

“There is only me,” she said softly, sadly and finished her tea.

He was startled by that and then she heard his say softly, “oh,” he had finished his own small cup and she knew he would refuse another.

“I have run the river stream into a pool for your use.I mean no offence as my nose is quite sensitive, but you could do with a bath.”

He blinked at her, and then grimaced, “yeah I get that, I’ve been smelling myself for the last week.It’s too damn cold to jump into a mountain stream and was looking forward to a hot baths in the castle.”

“I’ve heated the water so it’s more comfortable.”

He blinked and then looked her over, “how did you heat the water?”

She gave him a smile that flashed her fangs, he grew still as she raised a hand and called in her flame it danced over her clawed fingers and she let it play, “I am a being whose primary power is in fire, in all its glory,” there was warning in her voice as she said it.

He stared at her and then held up his own hand and his fingers moved, suddenly fire burst from his own fingertip but dispersed quickly,

“Oh, she said with delight and a smile, “how intriguing.”

He chuckled, “it’s just a sign, witcher magic.”

“I must know more now, but please,” she said and gestured to the the small cave entrance, he would need to duck to enter, “your bath lies through there.”

“Care to join me?” He asked with a wink.

Takara blinked shocked at his forwardness but also amused by it, he had courage she’d give him that, “Charon,” she said to him with exasperation, “you’re handsome I must admit, but I do not know you near well enough to share my bed... or bath with you.”

“Pity, thought we might be able to make our our heated magic together,” he said with a sigh.

She couldn’t help laugh at his heated look, his red eyes slightly glowing, but he stood up, and went to grab his pack.

“I’ve placed a fresh set of clothes for you, in case any spare you had need to be cleaned, no sense bathing if your clothes aren’t clean.”

He stopped and put the pack back down, “thanks, I’ll be back soon,”

Take your time,” she said to him as he ducked through the cave. 

He was interesting she thought, and bold.She liked interesting and bold.

Charon ducked so as not to brain himself on a stalactites and then had to turn sideways to fit down the short passage.The room beyond was lit with those blue flames, her power he though to himself and reached out to see how hot her fire was.

While it gave off a comfortable heat, it wasn’t the extreme burn of the blue fire he had been expecting, in fact the heat was pleasant and kept the cave warm.

He stripped off with a grimace and stepped into the water, it was deep enough to reach his chest when he sat down and he saw that she had left a vial of something along with clothes to dry and dress himself with.

Takara was nice he thought, as he picked up the cloth and vial, pouring out the scented cream, it was light scented, light enough for his nose to discern the scent and not over power his own sensitive nose.She had showed him more kindness than any other non human he had met before, had been polite and calm.She was also very attractive, even though he now knew she wasn’t human, Charon had still felt like asking her for a tumble. 

The small time he had spent in casual conversation and observing her surrounds had told him much, she was intelligent... she had a plethora of scrolls and books in shelves across the room.She was lonely, he had heard it in her voice when she had spoken of being the only one of her kind here.

But more important to a witcher she was built as a predator would be, she had fangs, claws and she had magic.He also saw by the ways she had moved, with the grace and precision of a a fighter that she was a warrior.He didn’t think the weapons on the wall were for decoration.

What to do, he thought, his mandate was to kill the monsters who threatened humans, she wasn’t threatening them, in fact she was in the wilds of nowhere and clearly had removed herself away from civilisation.He was also mandated to observe and report new monsters and creatures so he had no choice but to write a report about her existence.He would do as he was ordered he knew it but he was reluctant too.It was odd.

He finished scrubbing his hair and stood up to soap himself in every nook and cranny he could find.The warmth and the hot water was heating his blood and his predictable libido, which was high enough to offer a tryst to the woman in the cave, made his cock hard.He trampled down the desire with witcher precision and then rinsed himself off.

He was thankful that she had thought to provide him with some fresh clothes, but damned if he knew how to wear it, he thought as he looked over the odd clothes and then thought to how she was wearing a similar outfit.

“Put the long shirt on first, then the pants, they tie front panel ties to the back, and then back panel ties to the front. Don’t worry about the tail slit, I’ve put stays so it won’t part.”Her voice from the other room sounded distant but the fact she could tell him what to do without seeing him, she had incredible hearing.

He did as he was instructed, the fine linen was soft and supple, and wonderful to wear, the pants comfortable and afforded free movement, he slipped on the simple footwear, it was a little tight but it covered his feet.Charon walked back into the comfortable cavern and sat down with a sigh then watched her as she put the book mark back in.

“Those weapons aren't for decoration are they?” He said as he nodded towards the swords and a simple spear, it looked elven.

“No, they are not,” she replied not following his eyes.

“Care to spar with me?”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “I’m afraid I won’t draw my sword against you.Not for sparring, or for a real fight... not yet.”

“Why not?”

“I know not your honour or your code... to my kind, a personal katana is only drawn in a duel when you respect and admire the one you are dueling, when in a honourable duel it is honourable to die by the sword is the mantra of the Warrior.”

He filed the information away, so she followed a code, “well I have two swords, you can use one of mine.”

He actually had a couple more on his saddle bags but he wanted to know her weaknesses, she hnned and then nodded her head, standing as she did.

“I’m intrigued, I’ve never crossed swords with a human, the elves that I have met and befriended yes, but humans... no.”

He followed her, his blood starting to pump faster, he was priming himself for a fight, he took hold of his sword belt and drew his silver sword handing it to her, then took his steel blade.

She didn’t flinch at the touch of silver threaded through the handle though so he knew that she wasn’t technically a monster... a monster by their definition was a savage creature that could be harmed by silver.So highly intelligent, a non human, but a type of hybrid. 

As he looked about the room to see where the best spot to fight her was he was startled to see that the furniture had moved to the side of the room, she had moved it while she was studying the blade he had given her.He reassessed her, she was certainly focused on the blade but able to also focus her magic enough to move furniture.That spoke of a mental fortitude he hadn’t seen before.

“Why a silver blade?” She asked puzzled as she felt the weight, then found the balance along the full tang of the blade. He watched her as she balanced it along two fingers.She was making a thorough inspection of the blade, holding it expertly as well.

“Silver harms most post conjunction creatures”

She paused and then looked at him, a sly smile on her lips, “now you know silver does me no harm... possibly because it is a metal on my own world, come Charon, we shall spar, and you can assess my strengths and weaknesses as you please.”

Huh, he thought, really fucking observant too.

He took an attack stance and waited for her to do so, she didn’t, just stood there negligently holding his sword.

“Are you ready?” He asked her.

“Whenever you feel ready to attack do so.”

“They’re live weapons,” he reminded her exasperatedly

“I assure you, you will do me no harm.”

Right he thought, he was about to give her and her over confidence a lesson in witcher speed and strength.

He attacked, but she met every attack of his sword with defence and he moved her back across the chamber, she was quick on her feet, but she wasn’t anything much.The few times she attacked he had been able to parry them away with strength, quite frankly he was a little disappointed. 

She hadn’t even been able to get him to breathe harder.

She pulled back a little, and he went to push his advantage, but she suddenly wasn’t there!

His sword was swatted across his ass and he spun to see her behind him.She smiled, “your speed is far faster that I thought, your balance is well centred and you move with expert precision and a swordsmens grace.But you can certainly do better.Among other slight weaknesses you over extend slightly on the lunge that needs to be fixed.”

He blinked and then came at her again, this time however, her defence included offence and within seconds she had lock swords with him.He realised just how strong she was when he couldn’t overpower her.

“Never underestimate your opponent,” she murmured to him, “you’ve been underestimating me, and overestimating yourself.”

Lesson learned he thought shocked as she pushed him back, she stood there waiting, then let him attack again.He lunged forward after a few passes with her at an opening in her guard but the fight to get there was intense with savage powerful strikes that connected sparks flying.But as he committed to the lunge, he saw a slight smile as she sidestepped to put her foot against his then slid it out, throwing his already slightly precarious balance completely off.He couldn’t help widen his eyes as he understood what she had meant before.

One shoulder into his chest threw him back and he lay there sprawled while the tip of his silver blade kissed his throat.

He looked into her amber eyes and swallowed hard, but she smiled, then extended a hand as she pulled the blade away.

He hesitated then took it and she pulled him to his feet.

She was faster, stronger and far better trained than a witcher he thought with awe.

“Allow me to show something,” she said to him and then directed him to stand away from her by the cave wall.

She then started to move, his sword moved with her, about her and around her in a complex dance that made the silver blade blur with her movements. Her steps were precise as she all but danced about the cavern, small steps, large steps and lunge steps.With whole body motion at times that made her bend, flex and move in a graceful balance of coordinated movement.It left him breathless just watching, if he could do even half those moves he would be a far better fighter against the most dangerous of creatures.

“Can you teach me that?” He asked her as she came back to a guard position.

She was silent for awhile and he was afraid he might have asked too much but she said slowly, “the Kata’s take decades to master, many cannot do the most advanced forms but I can teach you the basics.”

He grew excited, and as she directed him how to stand, he couldn’t help but wonder at just how expert she was at the sword.He wondered how she would move against an opponent as trained as she was.

Takara smiled in delight as Charon appeared leading his horse up the trail, winter was coming and she had been expecting him, as she had for the last twenty years.

He had a new scar on his cheek, one to match the one above his eyebrow but the gleam in his red eyes showed he was happy to see her.

He jumped off his new horse, this one a mare who shied when she smelt Takara, Takara ignored the silly creature, she would either get used to her or not.

“Greetings Charon, how fared your Path this year?”

“The Path was more vicious than usual Takara, but its good to see you.I swear the only reason my handsome face wasn’t torn off with this,” he gestured to his newest scar, “was because of the Kata’s you’re teaching me.”

“Then I am glad they are as effective as they are supposed to be.” She murmured and let him kiss her cheek, Charon seemed to derive a sense of contentedness when he did that.

They had established a routine in the last decade, he would come and stay with her for a few weeks before the passes closed and then again after for a week or two more.He never brought anyone with him, although she knew that the other Witcher’s were aware she lived in the valley over.They had left her supplies of cloth, wood, furs, cheese, dried meat and some pastry things that she had tried - but didn’t like - a few times over the summer months.It had surprised her, so she had started to leave them deer, rabbit and if she could find them, bear during the harsh winter for the meat, it had made Charon laugh at her after the first winter she had done so.

“Thanks for the meat, it was well appreciated after those three blizzards had snowed us in,” he had told her in amusement, “waking up to four dressed deer and a bear was certainly fun, your gift was the topic of conversation for a while.”

She had smiled at him and decided being a good neighbour to the Witcher’s was a strategic move, she often left them meat during the winter months now, when the snows made hunting hard.

She looked the new horse over and raised an eyebrow at the bulging packs and bags, “did you have to turn your poor beast into a pack mule?” She asked him in amusement as he started undoing the straps.

“Believe it or not, most of what I carry is for you... to add to your collection of books.”

She blinked slowly, touched that he would think of her as he did while on the path, “allow me to help you,” she said and took some of the loose bags, they walked into the cave and she heard him pause, she had yet another tapestry on the wall, this one though was a scene of Kaer Morhen, as the witchers called it.

“Huh, you got everything,” he said as he studied it.

She continued on and he came bounding up behind her, he sniffed, “is that venison cooking?”

“Yes.”

“Thank the gods, I’m starving,” he said fervently, she had to shake her head, at least there was someone somewhere who didn’t mind her cooking.Although placing a haunch on the fire to char really wasn’t cooking as far as she was concerned it was burning.

They spent the late afternoon unpacking the books and journals and the several poorly stored maps that he had gathered for her and talking about his journey.He had encountered a creature he had never seen or heard of before, hence the scar, but after listening to its description she told him she thought it was a type of vampire.

“It sounds like an Alp, as they call themselves, a member of the vampire race that came across from their world in the conjunction.They’re intelligent, but a vicious fighter, they attack by surprise and will try and daze their victims.”

Charon snorted at her, “surprise was an understatement, I was tracking it thinking it was a garkain but whoa, beautiful buxom lass just ups and attacks me.”

“You must have thought it was your lucky day,” she teased him and he winked at her.

“Right up until I saw her fangs and claws, so now we know those peasant rumours are true, she seems to like the young handsome men.Ahh if only I was a young handsome man.”

She chuckled at him, “they can appear as animals too, so you may wish to add that to your bestiary,” she told him and he nodded.

They sat down to a meal, him with his cooked deer and her eating some fruit and nuts, she would eat later, she had had bad reactions from both humans and elves in the past to her consuming her meat raw so she stuck to what she knew he wouldn’t balk at.

They continued to talk into the night, she had missed his company and it was very much apparent to her that she was starting to miss company period.It maybe time to resume her travels she mused and then blinked as Charon suddenly put his face into her field of vision.

“Yes witcher?” she queried.

“I brought you something else,” he said, and she was startled to notice a slight blush to his pale cheeks.According to him, he didn’t blush because the mutations he had been given made ‘their blood flow differently.”

But she had noticed he would go red with exertion when she had worked him hard, so maybe high emotions made him blush.

She put down the cup of tea and turned her attention to him fully, “another gift? You spoil me so Charon,” she said to him with a smile.

He gave her an hesitant embarrassed smile and then pulled something out from his pouch on his belt, she took it and shook the small velvet bag, it was a silver ornament, a crescent moon which she recognised as the symbol of the goddess Lilvani.

She looked at him, touched, “you always say ‘stars, stars take you, by the stars no, may the stars guide and guard you’, I couldn’t find a star, but I found a crescent moon and thought of you.”

She had a feeling that this was the only time in his life that he had given a girl a gift, she reached out and touched him gently on the cheek.

“Thank you Charon, I will treasure it greatly,” she said to him softly, “I was once called the crescent moon of the south, an appellation that stuck with me on my world”.

He exhaled with gusto, “well how about that, good, now the embarrassing bits over,” and he became the charmer she knew and enjoyed.

But her eyes flicked down to the charm, the charm spoke of more.Charon was a terrible flirt, he flirted as he breathed and she had teased him back but never let it go further than that... he loved her she realised, he may not know the depth of his love but he felt for her.

As she searched her feeling for him, she knew that she loved him, as a friend and as a student, she also knew that all she had to do was say the word and he would be in her bed quicker than she could blink, she thought about it some more...she had had several bed partners in the last seven centuries, she had to be careful, so very careful, elves had fast reflexes and a decent strength, humans though were too fragile... but a witcher?

“Charon,” she said, interrupting his discourse on the state of the newly formed city states in the south.He looked at her waiting, “I enjoy your company, the time you spend with me here is truly a delight, and I believe you do as well.”

He let out a gusty sight, and shifted on his cushion, “Well yeah, you’re a brilliant teacher and I... I like the time I spend here.”

“I can see that, when my kind love, they love deeply and wholly, they’re partners in a spiritual connection and a true bond that cannot be broken,” it wasn’t the correct way to explain the bond of a true mate but it would do.”I do love you as a friend and as my student, its a warm love a treasured love,” he flinched, and she reached out to take his hand.“We however have a much different view towards sex and love... sex is for fun, love is of the heart and the mind. I cannot offer you more than the love I already have for you, but if you can accept the fact that what I feel is not the way a human loves then fun is what I offer.”

She saw him blink, and then blink again, as her words sunk in, “I don’t know how to love,”. He said to her, “but what I’ve heard and what I’ve read says that its when you look forward to seeing the one you think of, and they’re on your mind constantly.You think of them when you wake up and when you go to bed.”

“Am I on your mind that often?” She asked him gently.

He shook his head, then said, “maybe when something reminds me of you, so about a quarter of the time. I can accept that you don’t feel deeply, you and I are different species but I think there is a part of me, the part the mutations didn’t touch that loves you.”

He squeezed her hand, careful of her claws and then his grip softened and he turned her hand over, running his fingers gently over her skin.

She let him play with her hand, and then he gave her his customary grin, there was a twinkle in his red eyes, “sooo, fun?”

She gave him her own seductive smile, and let her tails come round and twine through his legs coming close to his inner thighs.As they stroked across the padded pants the twinkle in his eyes deepened to outright desire, and the spicy scent of a humans arousal, coupled with something unusual.It was something she hadn’t scented before but made him smell so much more intriguing.

“Yes,” she purred, and moved before he could, she crawled over him while he fell back, “fun.”

His hands settled on her hips, the strength in them made her shiver and he pushed up to bury his nose in her neck.It was such a kitsune thing to do that it made her melt, and she felt more at ease in his arms then she had with any bed partner since she arrived.

And it was so much more than fun, it was hot and spicy, and he took more than any other had here in this world... it was satisfying.

Another decade passed, and there had been winters where Charon had stayed the entire time, and there had been winters when he had managed to trek the perilous slopes to navigate round the snowed in passes to visit her for a night or two. And one memorable occasion when she had made her usual delivery of winter meat she had found him on the battlements staring at the stars.

Yet it wasn’t to last.

Takara stood as the snows blew hard across the valley of Dol Bleidd, the pass would close tonight in the blizzard that was about to descend and Charon had not arrived. 

She was worried, he had never been late before, but she hoped that he had been held up on the path and chosen to go straight to the Keep before the witchers trail became impassable.

She bit her lip as the wind picked up, a blizzard was dangerous to many, not so much to her, she could keep warm with her power and her command over air and wind was enough that she could negate it in a ward if she chose too.

She would make sure that the trail to the keep was clear and safe, just to make sure, and aid if any were caught and in trouble.

With that she left one tiny kitsunebi in her cave and rolled the boulder over the entrance, then turned to run, over the snows top to the rapidly filling pass.She looked up at the snow, above on the slopes.The weight would bring them down soon and the avalanche would close in this pass.

It was the closest pass to the Valley of Kaer Morhen, and she moved as fast as she could to retrace the trail, the wind had scoured the scent of any who had traveled through recently, but she came to the start of the trail where the valley begun and then retraced her steps back to the keep.

In the fifty years since she had arrived, the keep had been finished as had the Bastion that was used to train the cadets in spring and summer.She looked up at the imposing walls and scented the air, the cold wet scent of snow, sharp and clearing and the faintest traces of wood smoke, horses and humans, along with that strange scent the witchers had.

But nothing familiar as Charon.

She hesitated further, debating on asking or returning to her lair, but over the ever increasing howl of the wind she heard the metallic jingle of harnesses and wood hitting stone.She turned to see a cart being pulled up by two horses, three men with winter cloaks wrapped about them, bracing themselves against the wind.They were far closer then she liked and hadn’t heard them over the wind!

She went to move away before they saw her but one called out when he spotted her, “wait please.”

She paused, it was only polite and turned back to him, he pulled his hood back and she saw red hair, a bushy red beard and red eyes. His eyes assessed her as she him and she knew what he was seeing.

A female, dressed in blue and silver, a winter weight kimono edged with the fur of a white bear and several tails wrapped around her for added warmth.

“You’re Charons Takara, aren’t you?”

“I am, I came to see if he was safe, he hasn't arrived and...”

The man shivered as the wind howled its rage, turning even more vicious, “can we take this up to the keep and out of the wind?”

She hesitated, but knew humans were fragile, even Charon wouldn’t have lasted long in a blizzard and these men were coming in from the iron mine, she had smelt the raw iron when the wind had shifted slightly.

She moved off the path and they came towards her, “I’m Lucien,” he said to her his voice louder over the wind.

“Thank you Lucien for your courtesy,” she replied to him and the other three introduced themselves as they all fought their way up the slope to the Keep.

She walked with them and as they rattled over the bridge she hesitated, if they were going to attack her they would do so in the portcullis where they could trap her.

Lucien turned and he must have realised what made her hesitant, “you’re safe, Charon would strip the skin off us if we harmed you,” he shouted at her again, she really needed to tell them she could here well enough over the wind.

So she decided to trust that the friendly overtures over the last few decadeswould show that she could trust them.

She walked through the archway of the portcullis and into the keep itself.While it wasn’t the first time she had come inside the keep, she usually left the meat in the outer courtyard for them but always went over the walls, this was the first time she had crossed their threshold as a guest.

There were several other humans, not witchers waiting to take over the wagon and they stopped when they saw her.

“Come, I’ll take you up to the keep, Charons either waiting up there, or he hasn't made it to the keep this year.Not unusual, it can be a couple of years between visits for us, but he’s come back every year because of your training.Although he won’t teach us it which is cause of a bit of jealousy.”

“I told him not too until I judge him proficient enough to be able to teach it,” she replied softly but kept her ears and eyes peeled as they walked the ways towards the main keep itself. “If he teaches incorrectly then your bad habits in the movements become ingrained, and the kata’s are not as effective, or correct.”

“Huh, well that makes sense, now I know why our trainers made us repeat and repeat and repeat, they worked our ass’s off as kids.”

“Trainers and mentors do that,” she said with a half smile.

Lucien was as chatty as Charon, she thought but as she passed through the twisted paths and turns in the outer and the two inner courtyards everyone who as in the keep carrying their duties to prepare for the first winter storm stopped and stared as she went by.

She was certainly the odd one out.

The doors of the keep were closed but Lucien pushed them both out and a blast of warm air and the scent of cooking foods swamped them both.

“Where’s Orran?” He yelled, Takara flattened her ears against her skull and winced at the unexpected burst of sound and the echo from the cavernous room.She looked about startled to see that while the keep was new, they had built on the foundations of what once was.

The tiles were the same, although now touched with wear and tear, there were little things she noticed as she looked about, little elements in the stonework that showed once what stood there.

She was used to buildings standing for thousands of years, the love and care given to them so their lives and their function followed through with the ones it was built for.The humans had repurposed some of the stone work, she wondered if the lower levels built down into the mountain remained intact.

“He’s in his office,” one yelled back, a witchers who was in the process of cataloginga box a monster parts.Everyone stopped when they saw her, and then the whispers started.

What was she?

Ohh its Charons Teacher, he’s not back this winter, has anyone heard from him.

She ignored them and followed Lucien to a door and then up a small spiral staircase into a large round office.

A man, built like a warrior, dressed in black leather armour was seated at a very cluttered desk, she caught the mutter as he said “how the fuck do we tell her?”

“Orran,” Lucien said without any preamble as he stepped into the room, “Takara Ayakashi is here.”

Orran looked up, his red eyes startled but underneath the startle look she saw his face fall slightly, if he had been a kitsune, his ears would have drooped.

She knew in her heart that it meant only one thing.

Charon’s path had come to an end and his journey in this life was over, she sighed, her own ears drooping just a little as her heart grieved softly.

“He’s dead,” she said, not a question, a statement.

“Yes, the last of the messages came in an hour ago, he was slain in a small village in the upper Gwenlach.” The male, Orran said to her gruffly, “I was just trying to figure out how to let you know.”

“Damn,” said Lucien with feeling, sorrow made his voice throb.

Takara nodded her head feeling out of place and her heart was hurting, “Thank you, I will leave you all to your grief.”

“Stay,” Orran said suddenly as she turned to leave.

She stopped, surprised, “stay?” She said as she turned her head back to the male who according to Charon was the leader of the Witchers.

“Yeah, I mean, the winters are hard and well, lonely.Stay for the winter and with company.”

He was blustering, obviously a little embarrassed and feeling out of place in asking her, but the offer was genuine.

Lucien gave her a quirk of the lips, “Charon worried about you up in the valley by yourself.”

Takara felt her cheeks go a little red, “he was a good friend,” she said and she thought about the offer.She had been feeling lonely, even during the months when the valleys were green and she could hear the voices of the trainers and the boys in the valley as they trained.

She looked out through the diamond pane windows behind Orran, at the snow viciously coming down now, the blizzard had arrived.

She could travel through it, it would be rough, but the thought of going back to her empty lair, was.... lonely.Her soul had been crying out for the comfort of clan, but she head gotten so used to it being there she hadn’trecognised just how deeply mired in her loneliness she had become.

Her only comfort had been Charon she realised suddenly, his friendship and the gentle love had been a solace, his companionship had been something she looked forward too, she had been counting down the days until his arrival

She looked back at Orran, his red eyes unreadable, while the offer was genuine she thought, she knew he had an ulterior motive, “I’ll stay...” she said softly, “the company would be preferable to the cold stone.” And she would see what his motives were, she would watch as he did her.

Orran nodded, “Lucien would you see Miss Ayakashi to the North Tower, she can have the top floor up there.”

“Ohh, you mean the high mages room when he stays?”Lucien said in surprise.

Orran shrugged, “its a guest room and Atolicus’ not using it and he won’t be here until next summer so at least our guest can stay in comfort,” Orran growled, well she thought, there was no love lost between the mage and the head witcher.

Lucien shrugged, “sure, ill take you there Miss Ayakashi.”

“Lucien, Orran, my name is Takara, I am not used to your polite pronouns to your names.”

“Come this way,” Lucien said with a smile, he though didn’t take her back down the stars they came, he opened another door in the office and walked into a large room with a cathedral ceiling that was a plethora of books and papers in massive disarray.

“What is this?” She asked curious.

“Huh, Oh Orran collects papers, anything sent to him comes here, he calls it a library but... it’s a mess.”

She could see it was a mess, but... it had potential, but Lucien merely led her through the mess of papers, books and letters to another door that led into a very large tower, he went up instead of down and she saw the stone become a wooden panel and a door.He opened it and stepped into a circularroom,.

“So this is the room,” he pointed at a door, “thats the balcony, its got a good view of the valley when you not freezing your ba- ah, your toes off...” he blushed a little at the save and she couldn’t help the smile. He moved to the round fire place, “I’ll start the fire,’ and used an igni sign to start the wood that had already been placed there, she smelt burnt dust so she knew it had been a while since the wood was laid.

The room though was clean, she watched Lucien as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking about the room, “ah, so I’ll get the serving girls to bring up some clothes for you and you can change out of your wet clothes.”

“It is of no matter master Lucien,” Takara said to him gently, he was nervous and he was trying his best to make her comfortable. He just didn’t know how to go about doing it, she called in several kimono’s and laid them on the bed, along with a sleeping Yukata, “I have my own clothes with me.”

He looked startled, “well, hell... wish I knew that trick, I wouldn’t have to travel light when on the Path.”

She couldn’t help the chuckle, “It is not something I can teach you, your magics, the signs you do are limited and this particular magic is complex.”

“Thats a pity... so dinners at six bells, shouldn’t be too far off, someone will come for you, probably me, and you can meet everyone then.” he informed her as he backed away, “I need to get changed, my clothes are wet.”

She nodded her head to him, “I will see you soon then Master Lucien.”

“Its just Lucien, we don’t have titles here, the witchers that is, the mages though insist.” With that last comment he turned and bustled out the door, dashing down the stairs at what sounded like two at a time.

Takara was left in the rapidly warming room and looked about, had she done the right thing she asked herself.Was staying a good idea?She had no idea, but she would stay, and she would learn more about these changed humans and their secrets, they had many, and she wanted to know more.

Lucien had indeed been the one to get her, she had changed into a dark blue and silver furisode she had embroidered with stars and a crescent moon... so many silver stars that it almost glimmered with its own magic.

He stared at her eyes wide, her hair was done up, not loose like it had been and she had called in several combs, pins and a set of silver and blue kanzashi flowers that sat neatly in her hair. 

Lucien stood their blinking at her, and she raised an eyebrow wondering if the witcher was okay,shook his head, “Charon was right, you’re very beautiful.”

She felt her cheeks blush and her heart ache, she was saddened at the thought she would never see his smile, or hear his whisper, or teach him another kata.His life cut so tragically short.

“Thank you for the compliment ,” she said to Lucien, he just shrugged and said this way, and turned to take her back down the stairs to the bottom.He then pointed down to what was the basement level, if she remembered correctly it was where the baths were.

“Thats the way to the baths,” Lucien said, confirming her memory, “ah, if you want to use them, the women of the keep have a set time, or we can make sure you have your own privacy.”

“Thank you,” she said, and then he walked her out into the great hall that she had seen when she first arrived, the room though now had large trestle tables that had been set up in rows lengthways down the hall.About thirty grown men, all with red eyes were setting platters out and another group of men, with normal eyes, obviously servants were rolling out barrels and corking them.A group of young children, nearly twenty raging in age were already seated at one of the tables, their eyes wide as they stared at the filled platters before them. There was another group of boys, about nine of them, who had the red eyes of the witchers, their mutations already given, they ranged in age from twelve to eighteen.One large table, obviously the head table sat under the windows and Orran stood there talking to a robed male, he looked up at the slight lulling of sound and saw her, then gestured to Lucien.

“Mistress Takara, this is one of our mages Master Filran,” Orran said when they came to him, Master Filran looked at her with a gleam of avaricious interest. Nothing to do sexually but it put her hackles up immediately, he looked like he wanted to examine her... inside and out, as if she were something to experiment on.

“An absolute pleasure Mistress, I’ve been wanting to meet you since I first learned of your existence.”

“Master Filran,” she said to him politely, coldly even, her tone made him blink she had been warm to everyone else she had met so her cold tone surprised him... she could smell it.

Orran stirred, “I’ll introduce you to the others,” he muttered, and steered her away, “problem?” He asked

“Perceptive of you, I don’t like being looked at as if he wants to dissect me,” she murmured back.

“Right, I’ll talk to him,” Orran said his own voice brusk, he introduced her to others, then as the last of the men and a good dozen women finished plating up the tables, a single bell went out and everyone bustled to their seats, laughing and chatting as they did.

The servants sat with them all, although the ten other mages kept to themselves.

Orran seated her at the table with him and others who seemed to make up the hierarchy of the place.There were several trainers, several mages, and an older woman, possibly in her mid thirties, who had to be the female who ran the servants at the keep.

The females name was Ancie, and she told Takara in no uncertain terms, “you do right by my people and I don’t care if you have tails or horns... you’re okay in my book.”

Takara blinked, she didn’t have horns but she understood where Ancie was coming from, in all her life Takara didn’t think anyone had ever been so blunt with her... actually, Juno was as blunt as this human woman was, she decided then and there she liked Ancie.

So she watched, interacted when she was spoken to and many wanted to know more about her, but primarily, she watched and assessed.

She was so very curious about this group of close to ninety people who called the keep and the valley home.

Several days later Takara sat at her embroidery frame within the large circular room she had been given at the top of the tower.It was well appointed, with sturdy well made furnishings including a large four poster bed.She did like beds, she liked the fact they were off the ground and depending on the filling of the mattress were quite comfortable. 

She let her tails and her hands do the work, the long thin needles for tail use were fragile and she only had a few left, she wondered how she could make more of them without the specialised tools needed for their construction.Her tails worked in tandem to her hands, and she was intent on the piece she was embroidering and ignored the childish whispers from the three boys who must have slipped their teachers leash.

She could see them peeping through a curve in the wood paneling that were the privacy screens to this tower room.

Three little younglings, the oldest about eleven, the youngest about eight.

“Which of you three are brave enough to come to me in my den?” she said loudly enough for them to hear, she chuckled as she heard them squeak then their footsteps as they ran down.

Her ears pricked up though when she realised the youngest hadn’t run, so she looked up and made eye contact with him.His green eyes widened but he kept looking at her, “you may as well come in child, I’m not going to hurt you.”

She heard him gulp but the brave little one came to her door and then slowly opened it, a young boy, with a mop of brown hair walked in.He walked with the grace of someone training with a sword, he didn’t have the innocence of youth about him, but he had the curiosity.

It had taken her sometime in the last decades to come to grips with the children who weren’t children here, but she understood from Charon that these children had to be trained as they were because human adults couldn’t move the way they could unless trained young.Her observations in the past led her to know he spoke truth, a child that was taught from a young age to move, to fight, to fall and tumbled, spin and flex and was as limber as could be moved far better than an adult.A human adult could not be taught the flexibility that a human child could.

But the training... the children weren’t children, and that made her heart sad... that they could not be children due to their chosen duty in life.

But this child walked with a measured confidence, he would be a male that was brave, had courage to face those he did not know and creatures more fearsome then most.

“What are you doing?” He asked her and she finished the stitches she was doing and slid the needles into the side of the panel.

“A tapestry panel, come, see,” so he moved to look at her work and gasped.

“You’re making pictures of monsters?”

“Yes,” she said as she stood up and unraveled the rest of the piece she had finished in the last few days, it was a three metre panel that she had been working on to give Charon.With his death... she hadn’t the heart to destroy it so decided to give it to the keep as a gift for her stay.

He started to point to each creature, stated what it was and how to kill it.

He was decently trained, but, “no - a drowner does not need to be beheaded to kill it, it has a swim bladder to help it maintain its depth while in the water.It deflates in death but when alive, even on land it’s partially inflated.Its in the back, where a humans kidneys would be, strike there and its a killing blow.Its heart stops immediately.”

“But drowners are necrophages, they don’t have a heartbeat.”

“They’re not necrophages, they are merely another dangerous creature in this world, they are aquatic, they have scales, cold skin, webbed feet and hands, spikes for defence and a slow heart beat that keeps their blood moving slowly.”

The child frowned at her and then back at the tapestry.

“What is your name?” She asked him as she started to roll up the fabric.

“Vesemir,” he replied to her and the looked up at her his green eyes focused and intent, “you know a lot about monsters don’t you?”

“Perceptive,” she said gently, and then smiled, “what gave it away?”

He didn’t get the joke, not understanding she was teasing him, he looked at her seriously, “you made them lifelike in your pictures and then you told me more than Master Gauis ever told us.”

She sighed, “yes young Vesemir, I know a lot about the creatures who make this world home, both the dangerous and the not so dangerous.”

“You’re not dangerous,” he declared to her and she cocked her head to him.

“And what makes you say that?”

“Well, you don’t threaten, or snarl, or dominate your space, the witchers say you’re intelligent and even though you’re a hybrid you’re not run by instinct.” He told her with all seriousness but not confidently, she thought he was trying to put together things he had learnt.

Takara crouched down so she was looking at him and said to Vesemir just as seriously, “always assess when you are hunting something, it is the first rule when hunting a dangerous creature. You need to assess what it is that you are hunting.Take the clues in from around you, from your environment and know what it is you’re about to engage.I am very dangerous Vesemir, but I am not without reason or intent, I prefer the path of peace over violence but I can and will respond to it if violence is directed to me.When hunting a creature that is intelligent you should always take into account their appearance as well as their actions, their appearance will tell you much about them, their actions will tell you their heart.”

She raised her hands, “so shall we assess me? I have claws,” she told him as she lengthened them, “fangs,” she showed him their gleaming sharpness, “and you said I am a hybrid, ears and tails reminiscent of a fox... what do those things make me?”

He was silent, then with hesitation said, “a predator?”

“Yes, I have instincts more in line with that of a predator but as I said I am not without reason, I am intelligent, sentient and I have a code, a sense of honour and duty that binds me.”

“Oh,” the young boy said and then shuffled his feet, “can I come ask you things?”

“By all means, and I think your teacher Master Barmin is coming to rescue you,” she said listening to the boot steps come up the stairs three at a time, she was amused, the other two boys had said that the creature in the Tower was eating Vesemir.

Barmin ran in sword drawn and skidded to a stop when he saw her kneeling before Vesemir, the boy turned to his trainer his eyes wide.

“Master Barmin,” Takara said as she stood up, her voice firm “I have not now nor will I ever eat a being that is sentient, and I will never harm a child.”

Barmin quickly sheathed his sword, looking embarrassed, “I apologise, those boys are going to get an ass whooping,” he growled as he looked at Vesemir, “what were your orders?” he barked at the boy, Takara curled her fist but said nothing as the child straightened up.

“Leave the tower alone and not bother the lady up there,” the boy said firmly.

“So why did you come up here?” Growled Barmin as he glowered at the boy.

“I was curious,” Takara immediately noticed Vesemir wasn’t informing his trainer that the other two had accompanied him.As Barmin continued to glare at Vesemir went on and he said no more Takara decided to intervene.

“Master Barmin, if those were his instructions then by all means he should be punished for disobeying them.You should also be aware that when I called out to the three children peeping at me through the panel young Vesemir was the only one not to bolt away in fear of being caught.I invited him in, he is a brave young boy and curious, I have also said he may come to me again if his lessons allow.”

Barmin looked at her, his eyes assessing, “the children were ordered not to go near you,”

“I am aware, I heard Orran issue the order.”

“You heard the boys tell me Vesemir went to the tower and didn’t come back?... that you must be eating him?”

“Trouble makers to be sure, but yes... I did hear them tell you that.”

“From up here?”

She just smiled as she sat back down in the backless chair, Barmin was silent and then said slowly, “your hearing is good.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll tell the mages to make sure the wards for listening in are active,” he said it firmly, his red eyes narrowed at her and she couldn’t help the smile growing wider.

“That won’t work, so when you tell Master Orran at I am able to hear the conversations in the keep do inform him that magics of a chaotic variety have no effect on me. Then when you finish interrogating the children for what they have seen and observed... and in Vesemirs case, what we discussed, do take into account that while you’re assessing me for the danger that I am I too am assessing you.”

Barmin blinked twice, a little shocked at what she had just imparted, Vesemir looked at her and then his trainer, she could see he was a bright curious boy and he took his responsibilities seriously.

Barmin looked at Vesemir, “come boy, you have lessons,”

“Good day Master Barmin, Vesemir.”

“Good day Lady,” Vesemir said and followed his trainer out the door, she stood up again and walked over to the balcony, opening the door to look out over the valley, it was a beautiful scene she thought.

Yet the sounds of the keep penetrated the day loudly and the calmness she was used to was gone... it was like being back in the shiro, or the Palace... it was the sounds inherent of living.

And she had missed it.

So she stood there, opened up her senses and truly listened to the life and the lives of those who called the keep home.

The days passed quickly and Takara learnt the rhythms and the songs of the keep, the servants who served to run the keep were often up before dawn, they made the bread and started the fires to cook the meals for the day.The witchers were up soon after, starting their day and then seeing to the keep itself, they worked on seeing to their equipment and on developing their skills.

Then the mages all twenty five of them woke, they came late, ate and retreated to their workrooms, to work on their projects that involved aiding the witchers in their tasks and their duty as humanities greatest weapons against the monsters of the world.

Takara didn’t confine herself to her room, she chose to walk the halls and the keep during the day, changing her route so that she could see all that she could.She joined them for dinner in the main hall, and after the first night at the main high table she chose to sit on the lower tables joining the small groups that seemed to have formed. 

Takara spoke to them, answered their questions and asked her own.

She often had a visitor in the late afternoons when his lessons were over and his chores done.Young Vesemir would visit her whenever he could.She would hear him, his little footsteps quick and nimble as he dashed up the stairs and then he would pause and knock politely on her door, and then come in at her answer.

He always brought his chalkboard and his notes, his inquisitive mind wanting to know everything she did about the ‘enemy’.She also knew that when he was done asking his questions he was always brought to Orran so that what she said would be written down.

She was curious as to why they just didn’t ask her.

Lucien was also a regular visitor and companion, seeming to lie in wait for her when she descended the stairs and joining her on her regular walks.They spoke on topics ranging from monsters to farming to political matters in the fledgling kingdoms springing up along the continent, he was bright, thoughtful and his views aligned with Charons.Speaking with him and getting to know him was peaceful and she found herself looking forward to seeing him when his duties permitted.

So those days flew by and winter deepened, then one day when she came back to her rooms after a walk through the keep her nose flared at the scent of intrusion, and magic.

It didn’t take her long to find the small simple device that the mages had enchanted to watch her in her rooms.

Since she hadn’t heard the witchers speak of spying on her other than by simply observing her, they had said to watch her close, she had a suspicion that it was the mages. So she took the simple little wooden carving and its enchanted stone and knocked on Orrans door.

Orran looked up at her and gave her a gruff smile, “Takara, this is the first time you’ve sought me out, what can I do for you?” He gestured to a sturdy well built open chair opposite his desk and Takara swept the skirts of her blue kimono straight as she sat down.

She gave him her own smile, one that let her fangs peek out, but was still friendly, “you can tell master Filran that if he puts another spying device in my room, I’ll retaliate by flaring my power through the keep and destroying any of the magical experiments that they have going.”she put the carving on his cluttered desk and watched his red eyes grow cold.

“Gods cursed mages,” he muttered, “I told them to watch you, not spy on you.”She had thought there was tension between the witchers and the mages, they were cordial to each other but other than that they didn’t interact much.

“I thought as much, I am an unknown to you and your caste, of course you want to know as much about me as possible.”

“Charon reported on many of your meetings, but the chance to meet and observe you was actively discouraged by him because you prefer your solitude.”

She was dismayed by the knowledge that Charon had spied on her and she kept silent at the news.But Orran was a witcher, and he wasn’t stupid.

“Assess, observe, report.Its what we do, his observations of you were clinical and astute.” He pulled open a wooden cabinet and removed a folder, it wasn’t thick but at the top she read the her name.He handed it to her, “thats everything Charon wrote about you.”

She took it, and flicked it open, and then read it, it didn’t take her long, she was used to reading hundreds of reports a day as the Empress of the South and she read fast.

It was as Orran said, clinical, detached, it wasn’t the voice of the man she had spent the last thirty years with in the winter.He spoke of her strength, her physical attributes and prowess.He spoke of her intelligence, her need to be alone.He spoke of her training and her methods, saying that her methods were effective when used against the harder more challenging monsters... there was nothing about their long conversations about the state of the world, about her as a person... or that they were friends and then lovers.He hadn’t betrayed her in the way that truly mattered and her heart settled at that knowledge.

She read the other reports from other witchers, those who had delivered the supplies to the valley, those who had glimpsed her in the night when she had delivered the meat to them.

They spoke about how fast she moved, and how she utilised all of herself... her tails were an extension to her not just for balance.

She put the file down mere minutes after he gave it to her and looked at him, “you can now add exceptional hearing to your file,” She said to him with a smile.

He chuckled, “and apparently magically sensitive,” he gestured to the spying device.

“Not so much sensitive, but able to focus on the elemental currents that are imicl to life and death, particularly fire.”

He gave her a slow blink and hooded his eyes, she wondered if he would take the temptation... he did.

“Why fire?”

“It’s in the file, Charon said that my magic was fire related.”

“Yes, but chaos doesn’t manifest as fire, it manifests at the mage or sorcerers will and control, you’re different,” he sat back in his chair relaxed but tapping his finger against the armrest.

“You say that with such conviction,” she murmured as he continued to look away from her, not making eye contact, so she decided to answer his question.“My kind have control over an element, it is different to chaos as our power is inherent to us, what we use is what we hold, it’s within us at birth and control is learned through the understanding of the natural process we mimic with power. In particular my power manifests as fire,” She held up her hand and let her power manifest in a playful orb of blue fire, it danced over her fingers and swirled about her as she said, “Kitsunebi, the fire power of the Kitsune.” He watched her dancing orb and she sent it over to him and he gingerly reach out to touch it, Orran gasped at the feel of it as it lit upon his palm.

“You don’t like the mages do you?” He asked suddenly as he held her fire in both cupped hands.

“What makes you say that?”

“You actively avoid them at dinner and you know their following you with spells and spies when you’re about the keep... you seem to be able to shake them all.”

“Master Filran doesn’t seem to like the fact he can’t keep tabs on me,” Takara murmured with a half smile

Orran shook his head in amusement, “You let the witchers follow you.”

“I do, I understand that you’re trying to assess me for any danger... and what I represent to humanity.All I want is peace, I wish no harm to the human race and as long as they and you treat me with no violence, no violence will I bring to you.”

“You said as much to Charon and Vesemir,” Takara couldn’t help the soft smile on her lips at the mention of the child’s name and Orran took note, “you like children?”

“I adore children, they are the future of any race and the true character of any race or society can be measured by how the community treats a child in need.”

He froze at that, “so if a child was abandoned in your world?”

She shook her head and rumbled a slight growl, he shifted in his chair at the sound and Takara raised a steadying hand to him, “a child would never be abandoned in my world, if a child’s parents are slain they would be taken in by blood or clan or by the ruling clan of the territory they live in.Children are absolutely cherished by my kind.It’s one of the things I find incredibly hard to understand and reconcile about humanity, the cruelty its shows to its abandoned children.”

“Not all humans are like that,” he said swiftly.

“You are correct, not all, but enough that it tarnishes your souls.” He grew silent, unable to speak to her words, Takara stood up, “I’ve taken enough of your time Master Orran, thank you for your time.”

“Your hearing,” he said abruptly as she reached the door that would take her to the main hall, she paused and looked to him.“How good is it?”

“Exceptionally... but I don’t focus on conversations around me, and if I can sense a ward to stop people from... whats that human word... eavesdropping I won’t listen in unless it is vital I do.”

He nodded his head, “your manners are impeccable.”

“The hall mark of the civilised,” she replied dryly as she walked out of the room.She was in the main hall quick enough and saw that the children where at the tables working on their lessons.

The children’s day was broken into four, straight after breakfast they were in drills and weapon work, constantly moving in exercises designed to build their bodies. Then after a bath and lunch they were at their lessons in the main hall until three bells.Then it was their chores, they had several that they had to do and then an hour of free time before they were taken to the mages who assessed them every day and a potion given to them.Takara had not ventured into the deeper areas of the keep that had been carved from the very mountain.The mages domain was not for her to step into, she hadn’t been invited and was wary of their intentions so she stayed away.The dense stone fo the mountain dampened her hearing so much of what was said was missed unless she really focused her hearing the effort to do so was often too much to bother.

As she watched the eighteen boys who ranged in age from six to twelve the young mage Gauis walked down the table reciting from a book, a book on monster anatomy.

The youngest child Perren was having difficulty keeping his mind on his lesson, unsurprisingly in the dry discourse and adult vocabulary but suddenly the mage slammed his wooden cane down beside the boy.

Who jumped a fair foot at the aggressive move, “I said write it down Perren or I’ll strap you again,” the mage snapped at the boy.It was the mages turn to jump a foot however when Takara appeared beside him, she took the cane from him and snapped it in half with one hand.

“A child his age would have trouble absorbing such dry discourse and he can barely read or do his letters,” she hissed at Gauis.One quick glance showed her the child couldn’t spell and hadn’t mastered the fine motor control to write legibly.

All the boys stared at her wide eyed and she heard others come to their feet or stop what they were doing.It was the first time she had ever intervened in anything to do with the keep and she knew that she was being scrutinised for it.Her actions dissected, her words analysed, Orran came into the room and watched, his arms across his chest.

Gauis spluttered, then found his voice, the thin reedy tone was a little higher than usual, the scent of fear on him told her she had truly scared him, as much as he had terrified the boy.“How dare you interrupt, I train them in their studies, they learn or they fail.”

“You take children barely able to form words and terrify them... a child of six should be out playing and learning through the world.I grant you that these children are being trained for their duty as adults but to threaten a child who cannot comply because he doesn’t have the skills to do so is barbaric.”

“Who are you to come in and -“

“Enough Master Gauis, I had words with you about this last winter, children Perrens age need more time to focus on reading and writing then discourse and study, particularly since he’s only been with us six months.”

Takara was a little surprised to hear the voice of Ancie, the headmistress of the keep and the one who ran its servants with almost military precision.The woman bustled up to them wth a frown, wiping her hands on the cloth at her side.

“Mistress, as I told you last year, I know what I’m doing,” Takara gave a soft snort of derision, Gauis glared at her, “he gets an hour to practice then he must join the lesson.”

“An hour a day isn’t much to hone a skill, he can’t even form his letters properly on his tablet... it’s barely legible,” snapped Takara.

Orran chose than moment to walk over and look over Perrens shoulder, the boy sat hunched over, still scared as the adults argued over him and it took everything in her not to growl in reaction to his fear.

“She’s right,” Orran said, “explain to me how an hour a day to practice is viable time for a child his age.”

Gauis’ jaw dropped, “pardon, I have given these boys their lessons for a decade and I have never had any complaints before.”

“This wasn’t the way I was trained, we had a teacher to train us in our letters and numbers, before we started on other lessons indicative to being a witcher,” Orran firmly stated, “and if this is the lesson then it leaves a lot to be desired.”

“I don’t have time to teach boys his age the basics,” Gauis snapped, “if you approved additional funding for another teacher who can take the three boys that can’t read or write then maybe you can have the lessons you want.”

Orran scowled at him and stepped up, his stance aggressive, “your predecessor had no issue in performing his duties,” He growled

“I can do it,” they all turned to look at Takara, surprise, shock and not a little incredulity, she grimaced at the expressions directed at her.“If Master Gauis is incapable of multitasking the two lessons in the time frame he has, thats his problem.Most teacher should be able too, but I can take the young ones in their lessons to read, write and learn their numbers.”

She saw Ancie hide a smile at the insult and Gauis’ glare turned deadly, his left hand curled into a fist and she felt the presence of chaos swirl about him, he was focusing his will and intent and the spell he was calling and forming would hurt all in this room.

“If you unleash the power your calling in, I’ll geld you,” Takara warned with vicious intent, Orran stirred.

“Children, lessons over until we sort this, leave,” The children were up and out in seconds, but Takara never took her eyes from the mage, “Gauis, let go of the power, my medallions humming so I know your calling it in,” Orran said firmly.

Gauis didn’t release the magic and Takara could see the witchers starting to move about the room, Ancie pulled away from them worry in her eyes.Takara knew Gauis was trying to make her back down, she didn’t challenge well but as she flexed her hand to lengthen her claws, Filran ran in activating several wards that had been built into the foundations of the hall. He called for calm and for Gauis to back down... she debated the issue and decided to call her fire to her.

She changed her form to an orb of light, about the size of her head, the reaction was... amusing she thought with a silent chuckle as the humans reacted in shock.But she moved out and took off to her valley, and her lair.

She decided removing herself instead of antagonising the situation further would be for the best, she was aware she hadn’thandled it as best as she could, but she hadn’t been impressed by his tactics with a child that age.

She paused to think about what it is she wanted and then walked over to the stacks of paper and the unused journals she had in neat rows on a shelf.She took them all, and her own writing tools, rifling through the library she had amassed through the years to find the books and notes she had written.She took down several that involved the use of herbs as both reagent and poison and of monsters and their inclinations.

She decided to walk back... or run, the fresh air, the cold snow and the sun would clear her mind and her soul.

She arrived at the keep just in time to intercept Lucien and two other witchers geared for mountain climbing and packed warmly.

“Going somewhere Lucien?” she said as she came abreast to them, one of the witchers, Gerren swore but the other two just turned to her. 

Lucien gave a huff, “I said you’d return, but no... had to gear up for climbing over the fucking mountain to see if you’re okay.” He reached into his leather jerkin and pulled it a folded and sealed letter, “Orrans apology for Gauis.”

Takara gave a slow blink, and took the letter, “I decided to remove myself so the situation could be controlled without me being an aggravating influence,” She told as she opened the letter and glanced at it.Orrans firm hand said much about the man he was, but the letter was indeed an apology and an acceptance of her offer to teach the children their letters if she decided to return.

“I hadn’t been gone that long,” she murmured to Lucien and as he turned to walk back up the incline to the keep Takara without thinking linked her arm to his.

She felt him stiffen and apologised, starting to pull her arm back and trying to figure out why she had done so but Lucien tightened his arm, so she left it there. “My kind are very tactile, I apologise thats something we do when were comfortable with the person around.”

“No apologies necessary, I see lords and nobles do it for their ladies as well.” Lucien said easily.

“It’s not a lovers touch with kitsune, just something polite and relaxing.”

“All good Takara, were friends here and it means you’re more comfortable here with us now doesn’t it?”

She thought he might be right so nodded her head, she was starting to feel comfortable here in the keep, which was odd for her, comfortable meant safe.

“So you’re going to teach the little ones their letters?”

“It appears so, I do enjoy teaching... its been some time since I did so.”

He hesitated, “we don’t get softness here, just when we come to the keep as kids through winter, it’s a little easier.” He was trying to warn her of something, softness, she thought as they walked, so the children didn’t receive the love of a woman to warm their hearts.How very sad she decided, “I’m not human, it is not my place to say how you train these children, but children who grow wholly without love... cannot or find it hard return love when they grow, or compassion.”

He was silent as he walked up the stairs with her past the oak sapling planted there, “witchers don’t feel emotions.”

“Charon did,” she disagreed, ”and so do you, if you didn’t feel emotions Lucien you wouldn’t smile, or laugh, or scowl when you’re irritated.But fear... oh yes, you don’t feel fear, your flight or fight response is suppressed so you can fight effectively and objectively.Its quite remarkable how the mages were able to figure out how these mutations would work on the human physiology.”

“Yeah... remarkable achievement,” he muttered bitterly and Takara didn’t understand why he would speak so, she was silent as they came to the main keep, she kept her silence tying to understand why Lucien felt this way.Was it something she as a kitsune didn’t understand?Or was there something she was missing entirely.

She let go of his arm as they got to the keep doors and said, “I will see Orran and discuss what it is that he wants me to teach the younger children.”

“Just their letters, how to read and write, and their numbers.Don’t need much education out on the Path,” he said his goodbyes and walked away, heading towards the dovecote.

Takara watched and parsed the information she had gathered in the keep and then looked up towards its imposing edifice, something wasn’t right here she decided.... and ever the curious kitsune, she was going to ferret out what it was.

Midwinter was fast approaching, the long night of the year, solstice was about to pass and Takara dumped the carcass of the fifth deer she had managed to hunt and slay for the keep in the inner courtyard where several witchers were practicing.

She had been surprised to hear that the humans here didn’t celebrate the midwinter festival instead they seemed to get more serious, more reserved.As if they were waiting for something, and it wasn’t in anticipation.

She had heard whispers, something about the long night and the trial, three of the older children who had yet to under go their mutations had gotten excited, and the more excited they got, the more cool the adults, particularly the witchers became.

The nine female servants however, became subdued, and she had observed a sadness in Ancie that was at odds at the calm and bustling female who ran the keeps servants.

As she brushed off the dirt from the blue nagajuban she looked about and saw that Gracen, one of the older and more savage of the witchers had stopped his sword practice and was staring at her.A rather lascivious expression was on his face and Takara didn’t think it had anything to do with lust as he didn’t smell of it, but he did smell of a different sort of excitement, the type of excitement hunters got when tracking and closing in on their prey.

She had a feeling she was supposed to be the prey, it had been a long time since she had been prey.In fact she could say with almost certainty most of her life had been about not being prey, she was the predator.

So, she looked directly back at him and didn’t look away... dominance she understood.

The witcher didn’t like that at all, she heard him hauke his throat and spit, then scowl at her, she hooded her eyes and quirked her lips in a smile that she knew would set a male who was trying to dominate her off.She had used it plenty of times in the past when wanting to antagonise someone into taking the first aggressive steps towards her.

It worked.

He prowled to hershe cocked her head, watching him, assessing everything about him, from the grace in his limber movements, the slight hitch in his shoulder when he moved it slightly... a previous injury... a weakness.

She combined what she was seeing with him to what she had heard about him in the last six weeks.Gracen, one of the first witchers, on the path for fifty years, a well rounded witcher who had brought down several unknown subjects.Recuperating after an injury had taken him off the path two years ago. 

He stopped in front of her, “so you’re Charons little pet.”

Silence from everyone as they stopped what they were doing, she saw one of the servants take off to the keep, smart move she thought, someone was going to get Orran.

This would be over before he arrived.

She stayed silent, raised a contemptuous eyebrow and let him bury himself, “I don’t see it, whatever it was that made Charon hesitate in taking you out... you’re not much.But then Charon always had a soft spot for things he shouldn’t.”

“Gracen, leave well enough alone and come back here,” Gerren called out, trying to diffuse the situation, worry in his voice.

Gracen just smirked and reached out to touch her, he didn’t make it, she simply wasn’t there.She reappeared behind him, gripped his still outstretched hand and pulled it back hard, feeling his shoulder pop in its socket. One swift knock to the back of his knee had him on the ground and she let him go to dance back, lengthening her claws as she did and crouching down in an a standard attack pose.

He was swearing viciously and got to his feet, she heard the pop as he put his shoulder back into place and he spun about coming at her with the sword, she shifted to the side and with her claws swiped up. There was pressure as they connected with the metal of the silver blade he was using, and then nothing as they cleanly sliced through the sword and four pieces of it clattered to the cobblestones

Leaving Gracen staring at a useless blade in disbelief.

She kicked out at him, a standard roundhouse kick that smacked into his head and knocked him out.

She stood back up and breathed out to relax, walking away from the unconscious Witcher, towards Lucien who was standing watching her, arms crossed.

“He breathing?”

“I won’t kill for an insult... unless he does it again.”

“Well, something tells me that won’t have knocked any sense into him,” Lucien muttered as Orran ran out of the keep, sheathed blade in hand.

Several of the gathered twenty odd witchers who had come rather quickly were around Gracen when the Witcher came too, he shoved one back with a snarl and a ‘fuck off’.

Orran scowled and said, ”Gerren report.”

As Gerren reported what happened Takara made up her mind, “Lucien, may I borrow your sword?”Like all witchers who were out in the keep during the day, Lucien had one blade strapped to his back, when in the keep, Ancie demanded that they were unarmed.

He gave her a hooded look but after a few seconds reached up to remove the steel blade from its scabbard, “what do you want it for?”

She smiled, “don’t worry my friend, I have no intention of killing anyone.”

She took a few steps away from the cluster of witchers into an open area of the main courtyard, She cracked her neck, rotated her wrist to warm the joint, and then with the blade relaxed took a few deep steadying breaths to find her center.

She had her back to the keep and without any preamble, no word of what she intended, she started one of the most advanced Katas she knew. She went witcher speed, a speed she knew after the countless times she had worked Charon through the basic katas.It wasn’t a long Kata, but it was intense, she moved with a liquid grace inherent to all the youkai as she danced the blade at a dizzying speed.She moved through leaps, rolls, darts and bends the sword flashing from one hand to the other, along her body and through the air, she connected with several practice dummies, leaving deep cuts in the wooden structures.But as with all the major advanced katas it came to a close fairly quickly, it was designed to integrate with the entire set of katas to form a Bladed Dance.

She stopped in the exact spot she had started, and when the startled witchers started talking among themselves, she redid the kata, at her speed.

She was a dizzying blur, her sword nothing more than a streak of refracted light, she herself was a vision that wasn’t really there, her speed so much so that she blurred like her blade.The dummies fell where she had cut through them in several pieces and she heard the exclamations of shock, surprise and awe, as with before... she ended the kata, in exactly the same spot she had started.

One of the hall marks of a master of the warriors way, was absolute precision and deadly accuracy.

She turned and prowled back to Lucien, keeping her body in the loose liquid way of a warrior and then handed him the blade, “good weapon,” she murmured as he took it back, his almost reverent gaze never leaving her.

She turned back to see Orran and several of the Witcher’s that seemed to make up the governing body of the group stand there, Gracen in the middle holding his dislocated arm, “Master Gracen,” she called, “do you see it now?”

She didn’t wait for a response as Gracen spluttered at her haughty question, she said goodbye to Lucien and walked to the keep, she had lessons with her charges shortly and she wanted to clean up.

She didn’t get to clean up much, she was in a long nagajuban and was washing her face when the soft footsteps reached her door.

“Come,” she said before the knock sounded, the door opened and Orran walked in, she looked in the silver mirror at his reflection as she pat her face dry.

He had a look of genuine respect on his face, and it was married to a look in his eyes that told her what he wanted, he opened his mouth but she spoke before he could ask.

“Pick no more than ten of your best, Gracen will not be one of them, and I will train them in the basic Katas as I trained Charon. Depending on their progress I will advance them through each of the sets to intermediate and then the advanced katas, but I warn you it will take years.”

She put the cloth down neatly folded and turned to face the head witcher, he nodded his head slightly, not an acknowledgment to what she had said nearly as if confirming something to himself. She cocked her head as she watched him, “Charon warned us you were unpredictable... I find I have no ability to be able to even think of what your going to do next.”

She smiled as she picked up the furisode she had chosen to wear and put it on, “do not think for one minute just because I look human I am...I’m not, I most certainly do not think like one.And in all my years here on this world I have met many of your kind but I have yet to meet a human who can read me accurately.”

He was silent for a minute and then said slowly, “and if you ever met a human who could?

She paused in putting the Obi on and thought about the question, she doubted a human could ever understand her enough, “I’d either kill them becausethey threatens me, or befriend the one who can see me for who I am.”With that she wrapped the blue obi and tied it off as Orran stared at her, assessing her.

He was silent and then said softly, “everything Charon said about you... is what you allowed him to see.”

She smiled, it wasn’t a kind smile, Orran was starting to understand something about her, something she allowed him to see.Orran continued, “even now... everything you allowed me to read about you... see about you, observe, is what you want us to see.” He watched her intently and she allowed her smile to deepen, her fangs showing in response to the truth that he had come to, Orran swallowed, “your the most dangerous creature we’ve ever met,” he whispered.

“The question you need to ask yourselves Head Witcher Orran... is just how dangerous am I to you?” She waved her hand negligently, “humanity as a whole does nothing to interest me other than the love you bear to those you align yourselves too, its rather Kitsune... it’s petty squabbles, it’s savageness to each other... it was interesting to observe and try to understand but as long as humans leave me alone, I will show them the same courtesy.”

“And If violence is shown to you?”

“I warn once, and then I will end the one who does so.”

He nodded his head, and then said, “I will see you tomorrow at dawn.”

“Not tonight at dinner?” She asked him gently.

“No, tonight I have... something I need to think about.”

“Then tomorrow at down, I’ll look over your weapons then, and master Orran, before you go,” she walked over to the carved wooden panel that separated her bed from the rest of the room, a room divider, she pulled one of the painted carvings off, a rose with a small gemstone in the center, it looked the same as it always had.

She waked back over to him and gave it to him, “tell master Filran, I warned him.” And with that she let her power go in a flare that she knew would disrupt the mages work.

She could hear their screams and yells already.

He hesitated, but didn’t ask his question but turned to leave her, Takara, walked over and picked up the new reading primers she had created, she had taken the last few weeks to assess the three boys in her charge and see how they had been taught, and at what stage they were at.Then she had created several text books and reading primers for them to learn from.Structure was necessary for young minds and the book that Gauis had all but thrown at her didn’t offer a decent learning structure.

With that she walked down the steps and to the small room in one of the towers that she had asked for and been given to turn into a classroom, Gauis had been given one under her as well for the other boys.She had argued that the children needed an area that held less distractions and the great hall was full of them.

As she walked in she smiled, her three boys, Perren, Volar and Darrim were scrubbed and actually eager now to learn.Her methods of gentle firmness had really brought the three of them out of their shells and they were eager to learn.

She knelt down on the cushion before the three low tables that they sat at and started her lesson.

Takara sipped her tea as she stood at the door to her balcony, she leant up against the frame as she watched the latest of the winter storms roll in, tonight was midwinter, and the keep was as quite as it could ever be.

The sun had set, the oldest of theboys had been taken on a winter camping exercise but the boys who had already received the mutations had been unusually quiet.

Something was happening and she wanted to ferret out the secrets that Kaer Morhen held, she took a deep breath and look back over her shoulder as the footsteps that had started to climb the stairs stopped at her door.

“Come in Lucien,” she called out, he walked in and she turned to face him.

“You aren't cold?” He asked as he entered and saw her standing at the open balcony door, for a human it would be cold.

“No I’m not.”

He shrugged, “A few of us are going to play a game, we wanted you to join us.”

“A game?” She asked, her curiosity piqued... she liked games.

“Yeah, it’s a drinking game.. if you win... we answer your questions... if we win... you answer ours.”

She smirked, a drinking game? She had played them, before usually when she had answered the call of War - she was good at drinking games, her warriors had never been able to drink her into oblivion... except Juno. She felt the deep pang of sorrow and abyssal loneliness at the thought of her best friend and with effort pushed it aside.

“What is the game?”

Lucien returned her smirk with one of his own, “we roll a dice, the one who rolls the lowest has to take a shot and answer a question.”

She prowled back into the room, her tails closing the glass doors behind her, “How do you choose who asks?”

“Round table, and if the person whose turn it is scores the lowest in that round.... everyone gets to ask a question.”

Ha she thought, if they truly believed that she didn’t know that this game had just been made up to get her into a position to answer their questions they had another thing coming.

“Well, lets play,” she had her own questions she wanted answered.

The smirk of his turned into a grin and he gestured with a slight bow, “ladies first,” he declared with mock chivalry.

She nodded her head graciously and proceeded him down the stairs, he took her to the main hall where a group of seven witchers had gathered, bottles of high content alcohol about them, there were several cheers and several groans when they saw her and quickly moved about so she would join them.

Rabin though looked disgruntled, in fact he appeared unhappy to see her.

Gerren, one of her students... in fact nearly all of her students were here, grinned at her, “we had a bet and Rabin lost, he bet that you wouldn’t come.”

“I see, hence the annoyed expression Rabin,” she said gently as she sat down Rabin grimaced and pulled a pouch of coins from his woollen over-shirt, he tossed it a Gerren who pocketed it. The other groaners did the same and the cheerers were all grins as they too pocketed their winnings.

“I see, no wonder my presence is a joy for some and an annoyance for others.”

The mostly all laughed and within a few seconds a clean wooden mug was put in front of her and a bottle, she saw that the bottle was merely wine and she raised an eyebrow at them, “wine? Are you sure you wish for me to take wine?”

“You’re a lady, we’re witchers, we can take a lot of alcohol.”

She gave them a rather feral smile, “gentlemen.... I could drink you all under the table and still be sober if you just give me wine,” she called in an earthen wear bottle in green glaze and a small matching cup then poured a measure of it. 

Several witchers right next to her reared back slightly and Lucien said, “what potion did you brew?”

“Its called Soju, distilled from rice - while I prefer it to be made from rice its hard to get on this world so I make it with other grains, I also prefer it stronger than what its usually made too.”

“That smells like it could strip paint off walls.”

“I’m sure it could,” she murmured as she sipped it and watched the witchers covetous looks at her bottle.She didn’t brew it often, only when she could find the distilling equipment and she was down to her last few bottles, but in the spirit of the game, she called in another bottle and placed it in the center of the table.“If any of you think you can handle it, feel free.”

And with that, the game began.

They immediately deferred her to start the game, and with a smile she rolled the dice to a six, it was Anris who lost the first round and as he knocked back a shot of something the witchers brewed Takara smiled and asked her question. “Tell me Anris, was this game invented to pique my curiosity so you could get me in a position to answer your questions?”

There was silence from all of them and Lucien grimaced, Anris winced and then nodded his head, “yeah, it was.”

“Perfect,” she purred, “it also puts you in a position to answer mine.”

They all looked at her warily and then at each other, confirming to her, they had the answers she sought.

But they also wanted answers from her and they didn’t quit the game, they continued it, but she could see their frustration rising as the rounds continued and she had only rolled the low score once. The question they asked her, “how trained are you in combat?”

“I am a Master in all forms,” had been her reply, “in all weapons and all unarmed styles.”

“She however got to ask nine questions, before the one that changed everything was asked.

and that question was, “what happens tonight - midwinter?”

Their silence was palpable, and then Lucien sighed, “it’s the night of the Trial of the Grasses, the first major trial in the creation of a Witcher... the night when the elixirs are given to the boys who have hit puberty, if they survive the trial, then the Trial of Dreams is undertaken at winters end.”

She froze, “survive?”

“The trial of the grasses has a sixty percent survival rate, the trial of dreams has a ninety percent death rate, one in ten children survive the two trials.”

She snarled standing up with enough force to throw her chair back, “and you find that acceptable? To kill children?”

“We went through it Takara, we survived, you have to understand we are humanities best line of defence and offence against the monsters of the world.Its whats necessary.”

She hissed and stepped back, desperately trying to hold onto her human visage,, “it is unacceptable.”

Lucien shook his head as the others stood up with him, “Orran said your love of children would see this reaction, we predicted that your anger would be fierce with this knowledge.”

My anger?Fierce?“You have no idea how hot my anger can be and who I will burn for this.

“With that she transformed into her orb of light and headed to her room, and solitude, she needed to think.

She paced as she thought, her mind awhirl with the knowledge that she gained that night, the children were nothing more than a means to an end, and several things that Charon had said in the past suddenly made sense.

“We’re created in a crucible of grief.”

The children had no idea they were slated to die, that only one would survive, it was no wonder that there were only nine witcher cadets who had passed the trials in training as a Witcher now.

The rest of the children were dead.

She snarled in wet rage, she had said to Orran that a society’s morals could be judged by how they treated their children, if this was humanities moral code then the whole race was ill at heart and soul.

No wonder the mages stayed away from her, in this they had read her well enough.

She wanted air, air not tainted with human deceit!With that she threw back the glass doors to the balcony, not caring how rough she was with them or that several of the diamond panels broke. She took to the air, being buffeted by the storm took all her concentration and she pushed herself through the storm and landed in the forest near the lake.The wind howled and it screamed as she stood in the clearing and breathed in the savagely cold air,. It was arctic and she created a ward to keep the snow off her as it lashed her skin in its biting fury.

Why children? She asked hersef, she understood why they trained children then way they do, children were capable of absorbing so much more than adults both in physical training and in learning.But why put children through this?

She stopped pacing and as she did a sound though the wind caught her attention and she looked up to the mountain... and narrowed her eyes.

She would simply ask them, she decided.

Takara called in her armour, changing the kimono she had been wearing to the dark grey armour she wore when she planned to attack.

She wanted answers.

She took off, moving to the caves that stood within the mountains, the caves where she had heard that scream come from and where she was sure the children and the mages were.

She landed before the entrance shortly after and rendered the two witchers standing guard unconscious, she stepped past the ward that had been created, and stalked into the caves, just in time to hear Filran say, “the subjects motions and head movements indicate oracular pain, the bleeding from the eyes is also consistent with oracular degeneration.The mutations for the eyes won’t take now. The subjects as good as dead.”

She let loose a growl that echoed through the caves and she heard Orran curse, “she’s here.”

“Yes I am,” she said icily as she stepped into the light of the torches and the light of the mage globes that were scattered about the place.She swept her gaze about and saw several stations with some type of metal table, three children restrained to them.It was the uncanny stillness from the boys that scared her and before the witchers and the mages could react to her presence she was beside Pieter. 

Blood trickled like tears down from the sides of his eyes, and a wet rattle in his breath said that he had been screaming before he became silent.She gently cupped his cheek, there was no reaction from him at the touch of her hand and his the heat that radiated from him was alarming, yet no sweat touched him.

She had ignored them all as she focused on the slowing heart beat and with a hiss, she tore the manacles off him, her claws cutting through the steel easily and she gathered the dying boy into her arms.

He was dying.

She ignored the whispers, and the hesitating witchers and sat down on the ground Pieter in her lap as she gave the young boy the love he had rarely had in life. She scented the air, and caught the scent of alchemical agent, both organic and inorganic, she could smell the sour stench of fear and terror, pain and resignation.... and the under current of a loose sexual excitement. Her lips curled in response to it.

“Takara,” Orran said softly.

“Don’t,” she warned in a soft croon that said so much as she gently stroked the boy and listened to his heart beat falter, and then silence.

In the silence that followed one of the witchers, Elbron punched one of the stalagmites and another cursed, she could scent the sorrow of them now, but there was something clinical in the disappointment from the mages... and that excitement that she could still scent became sharper.

Filran, picked up a noteboard and quill and then said dispassionately, “Time of death after administration... three hours and ten minutes, subjects visual cortex destroyed, heart stopped due to oracular mutational defect.”

“Pieter,” Takara snapped viciously, as sh laid the boy out gently, “his name is Pieter.... and you will accord this child the respect he deserves.”

“As cruel as it sounds madam, he’s dead,” the mage said with a dismissive gesture, “his death serves a greater purpose as we-” Takara had Filran by the throat up against the wall of a cave. And found the source of the sexual excitement.

”No child’s death serves a greater purpose,” she hissed as she dug her claws in slightly and let her eyes bleed to red. Filran own blue eyes widened in response to her anger and she felt power well around her, lighting struck but it shattered harmlessly about her and she merely cocked her head at him, “your power is nothing against me,” she murmured and tossed him aside.He hit the ground hard and after a few seconds managed to push himself away from her, true fear in his eyes as he watched her

She looked at Orran, “explain to me the unexplainable.”

There was grief in his red eyes and with a steadying breath he tried to do just that, “Pieter was found five years ago living in the village midden after his mother died of plague, he was malnourished, and oiled have died that winter if he didn’t die sooner.This is unacceptable, children should be cherished but we’re fighting a losing battle, whole villages are destroyed, hundreds go missing never to be seen or heard form again, but for five years Pieter was fed, trained in the hope that he would survive the trial.” 

“Why now? Why not wait until they’re adults?”

“Because death is total in an adult, the onset of puberty is the optimal time for the mutations to be given and for any hope of success.”

She was silent for a few minutes parsing what he said, “so this is humanities choice?”

“It’s not optimal, but theres the chance that they live,” in a twisted way, it made sense, and she felt sick to her stomach at the thought that it made any sense.

“You are not human, you have no right to judge us for our actions.”

She looked at Filran, the contempt she felt for him made him flinch, “I judge a person on their actions... your actions are suspect master Filran... you smell of sexual excitement, you enjoy this.”

“Is that what I’m scenting?” Orran said sharply, she had known their olfactory senses had been enhanced, but she didn’t think they had been trained in how to break down emotions.

“He enjoys this,” she reaffirmed, Orran looked like he was about to go into a rage so Takara left him to walk over to another boy, Sarre.His laboured breathing hurt to hear, but his heartbeat was strong and his eyes which were fixed on the ceiling were slowly turning to the red the witchers had.

She picked up the noteboard and read over the notes that had been made, there seemed to be a lot of concern over the oracular mutations and if she read it correctly, the mutation was derived from a waterhag.She frowned, she didn’t think giving a mutation derived from a cold water creature, was best for a human whose very genetic makeup was so vastly different.

She put the board down and looked at the mage who was overseeing Sarre, “will he live?” She asked him coldly.

The mage hesitated, and then said, “it looks that way.”

Takara did the same with the other boy Kye and then without announcing her intention, she left, tracking through the storm to her valley and her lair.

She wanted to be away from these humans, and she wanted to grieve the truth that she had found this night.

It was four days before Lucien managed to get to her, she had heard him on the icy slopes of the mountain as he mountaineered over the dangerous terrain to come into her valley.

She had spent much time in quiet contemplation and meditating on the truths she had uncovered, the main question she had to ask herself was did she have a right to judge? In the end she decided she did, and she also decided that the ends did not justify the means but while she could certainly tell the humans her mind she couldn’t change theirs.

She was close to deciding if she wanted to stay here, or move to another lair where they wouldn’t find her and she could still be close to the portal home.

Home, she had thought her heart heavy, she missed Nihvon so much, she missed her brother and her nephews, the twins would be about the same in age with the boys who were now training as Witcher’s, or at least the kitsune age bracket for their tails.

“Takara,” Lucien called to her as he stepped hesitatingly into her lair, she stayed put, kept silent, and let him come to her.

It didn’t take him long, and as he came into her living space she pointed one long claw at the cushion Charon usually sat on, “sit and drink - the tea will warm you.”

Lucien complied, he looked half frozen, his clothes partially covered in ice and snow and as he stripped off the leather gloves she saw his fingertips were an unhealthy white... the colour of frostbite setting in.

She gestured to his hands and after his slight hesitations took them into her own, letting her fire surround her hands and his. The warmth of the gentle blue flame made Lucien sigh in relief, “the feeling is still there so you haven’t done too much damage” she said to him and then looked him in the eyes.

“It’ll heal, even if the skin turns black, hurts like a bitc- ah, hurts a lot though.”

He went silent and so did she as she continued to warm his hands, she then massaged them, getting the blood flow back to the area so that healing could start.

After a while she sat back and let her fire die, “why are you here Lucien?” She asked him.

“Just checking in, you’ve had a lot to think about and process, and well... we were worried about you.”

She scoffed in derision, her contempt high, “About what I intend to do?”

“No, about you.”

She sat back at that, he wasn’t lying, he was genuinely worried about her and it shook her a little, one of the things she had been trying to sort through was the feeling of being used, she had thought the witchers were using her but maybe she had it wrong.

“Do I matter to you?”

“Yes, and your feelings matter too... we should have told you the truth about the mutations, but... Filran said you were too unpredictable to quantify your reaction.But he believed that your aggression and animalistic nature meant that you would kill to defend the children.”

“I usually would, I still might.”

He didn’t flinch at the threat, he just gave her a sad smile, “you know, I wish the boys had someone who would kill us all to defend them... we try our best with them, give them what we can and hope.... pray for them.”

She was silent at that, trying to understand him, “it saddens you? Why?”

“Because it could have been me, I could have been one of those boys who didn’t make it, we all die a little inside when one of them doesn’t make it.But if you don’t want to return to the keep we understand, I and most of the other witchers just want to make sure that you’re okay.”

She sighed and reached out to pour herself another cup of tea, “I don’t know Lucien, to me children are the most precious of all, every youkai values children above our own lives.I do not understand humanities disregard for its own young, do the ends truly justify the means?”

“Life is cheap,” he muttered with a grimace, “my mother sold me to Gracen when I was six.She had just given birth to twins and with my other siblings it made seven children, my father was a drunkard who spent his coin faster than he could make it.Gracen offered ten gold, a fair fortune for a village woman and enough to feed her and the kids through winter.If he hadn’t we’d have starved, like my big brother did the winter before.”

She sighed, she understood what he was saying, that they gave the children a chance at a future even if that future was precarious.But maybe she could be of help in those years, she reflected on the offhand wish that Lucien had voiced, ‘I wish the boys had someone who would kill us all to defend them’, she couldn’t stop what was done unless she planned to kill them all...

With that she stood up abruptly, “you said you wished that I would kill to keep them safe,” he paused in sipping the hot tea and put the cup down slowly.

“It was more a wish then a request” he said looking at her in alarm, she smiled and flashed her fangs.

“Let us go,” she reached out gripped his shoulder and called in her fire, she didn’t travel this way often, the power it took was difficult to bring to bear as much of her power went to maintaining the bonds of the land so they didn’t break.

She had the pleasure of seeing his eyes widen and he yelled as the blue inferno engulfed them, she focused on the main hall, and the fire pit that would be roasting the evening meal.

She subverted the flame, created the link and then pulled both her and Lucien back to the keep and into panic.

Lucien sat there on the floor blinking rapidly as he patted at his clothing and ensured he was alive, while the servants and witchers alike stepped back from or came out from under cover.

Orran stood there with red eyes wide in shock, a richly dressed mage she hadn’t met stood beside him, a ward up for protection.

The mage wasn’t young but he was handsome with short brown hair and had a keen intelligence in his brown eyes, a little arrogant but he didn’t ooze that sense of superiority that Filran had.

“Blow me,” Lucien said with feeling as he scrambled to his feet, clearly rattled by what she had done.

“Interesting choice of teleportation,’ the new mage said to her, she raised an eyebrow then looked at Orran.

“Ah, Takara this is High Mage Atolicus, he’s the mage in charge of the Witcher program, and has been up in Kovir overseeing the creation of a new school of witchers.Atolicus this is Takara Ayakashi.”

“I see, pleasure to finally meet you Lady Ayakashi, I wish to apologise for any ill that Master Filran directed to you, your observation the other night about his...” he paused as if trying to find the right words so Takara decided to find them for him.

“Sexual excitement at the torture and death of children.”

He closed his eyes and then opened them again on a sigh, “yes, that... Filran has been removed from the program.”

“Good,” she purred, “or I’d give him a reason never to feel that excitement again. Which brings me to why I’ve returned... Orran, the children are mine.”

The room shifted, the witchers starting to span out seeing her words as a threat, a declaration of intent, she sighed, “they’re mine until the trial of the grasses... then they are yours unless they’re training in the Katas or their education becomes my responsibility.”

“You’re staying,” Orran asked a startled smile starting to cross over his lips.

“Yes, it is not my place to say how humanity fights its battles, and while I do not believe the ends here justify the means, I will be here to ensure that these children are given all accord... and Orran, the older boys who service some of the trainers and the mages... that stops now or I will tear the abuser apart... slowly.”

He hesitated, “its not something that happens often at but thats in payment -“

“Their lives are payment enough” she hissed, “if you want my knowledge and my teaching, that stops now and will never be done again.”

“It will be done,” Atolicus said firmly, with that Takara nodded her decision made in regards to her future here, she looked at Atolicus who had spoken and the gave him a smile that showed her fangs. “Good - but allow me one demand, I want to see all your research in the makings of a Witcher.”

“Thats classified.”

She stepped up to him and placed a hand on his chest, he was taller than her, and she felt his heartbeat kick up when he hand went over his chest, “you do not know the secrets I know High mage Atolicus,” she pulled away from him and walked over to a singular tile, it was nondescript but in the days when the Palace of the Cair a’Muirehen had stood, it had been the key to the mountain halls.She had hesitated over showing them but in the end, they were the custodians of this place, with that she cut her palm with a claw and crouch down to touch the tile with her blood, the hidden wards recognised her flared and the opening to the lower levels opened.

She heard curses and calls of surprise as the floor descended and the stairs appeared.She called in her fire and lit the path then looked at Orran, Lucien and the new mage.

“Coming?” She said and then walked down the stairs.

They did, as did a fair few more of the witchers, she listened as they exclaimed over the murals inset into the walls, the carved stone work and before long she walked out onto the mezzanine balcony that overlooked the levels. She pulled her power and let her kitsunebi go, lighting the halls so that they could see... and understand. 

“This was once a library, the elves stored their knowledge here but they must have moved it when you came,” she looked at Atolicus, “it will be a library yet again.”

Atolicus walked over to the balustrade, his steps echoed through the almost empty halls and looked down, then looked back at her, “you will curate it?”

“Yes, as the witchers travel they often send Orran reports and accounts, that information should be correlated and collected.”

“And if the mages also send copies of their work to me, I’ll send it on to you... as a way to preserve knowledge?”

He understood! She nodded her head, grateful that he saw what she was saying, “knowledge is lost so easily, there should always be a safe place for it to be held, a repository so that it stands the test of time, my kind learnt that lesson long ago.”

Orran came to stand near Atolicus and here was an excitement in him as he did, “the witchers can also look out for books and journals while on the path, we can set up a relay of sorts so that it can be sent here.Accounts, folklore, historical papers, treatises, research and text books, maps... diagrams, blueprints... we can house it all here.”

The two humans looked at each other and she saw the extermination in them, they liked the idea, she knew a mage would, and she had seen through Orran’s desire to learn, he just didn’t know how to keep the information he stored.

Atolicus looked at her, a gleam of delight in his eyes, “I think we should discuss this library further Lady Ayakashi,” he gave her a slight bow and held out his arm, she took it and then bought the group who had come with her down further into the depths of Kaer Morhen. As she did she told them some of its secrets, and what the elves had once held here.

In time, it would hold the vast reserves on knowledge it once had, but for now, it was nearly empty, except for the scrolls and books the elves had deemed replaceable... it was a start though.

And if her future in this world was here... She swept past them all after she had seen them out of the lower levels and out the keep... if she was to ally herself with these Witcher’s they would need to know her intent.

Time to go hunting.

The first head she delivered to Orran was a harpy, he stared at it in consternation and said, “ahhh.. thank you?” she nodded her head solemnly and walked away.In the day that followed she observed that her gift wasn’t piked and she frowned, maybe a harpy wasn’t powerful enough to convey her intent?

The second head was an Alghoul, the creature stank to high heaven and she wasn’t happy having to carry its head over several mountains in the winter.She arrived late at night and left it on Orrans desk.

The reaction from the head witchers study the next morning was disappointing, he roared down the stairs, “who the fuck thinks leaving an alghoul head on my desk is funny?”

She was in the main hall when it happened and immediately owned up to the fact she was the one who had left it there. Orran had blinked at her owlishly and then said,”oh” he thanked her and the gingerly took it away.She waited eagerly for him to pike the head as acceptance or offer her a gift in return. 

She got nothing and she had contemplated on the reason why, witchers were the pinnacle of what a warrior and monster hunter should be, obviously the gifts she was leaving was not the pinnacle of what she could achieve.She mulled it over, she didn’t want to kill a dragon, she was friendly with several of them and the only creature she would have to expend power on was a sand wyrm, she didn’t want to travel to Ofer. 

So a week later she delivered the severed heads of a basilisk, a fiend and a cockatrice and left them on Orrans desk, all at once, satisfied that that particular gift would showcase her desire to ally with them. 

Lucien was the one who sought her out the next day after breakfast, “sooo just curious, but why the severed heads? I mean thank you for them, but is there an intent behind them all?”

She sighed, she should have realised that humans were humans, witchers May have a more primal instinct but it obviously wasn’t the same as hers, “the gift of ones enemy given to convey intent and desire to ally to you,” she said a little sheepishly, it appeared her instincts had conveyed confusion.

“And in return?”

“A gift of equal value to say that you accept, piking the heads is also a way of declaring pride in the alliance, I apologise it appears I confused you in this, I didn’t think past my instincts to think you wouldn’t know what I was conveying.”

“No apologies needed, just glad we now know what’s driving the ah gifts, impressive as they are, next time take me with you,.”

Takara perked up with excitement, she hadn’t had a hunting partner with her in centuries, “let us leave now,” she had scented a royal wyvern that morning and had decided to go hunt it if her latest gift wasn’t accepted.And while it seemed she didn’t need to worry about it now she would like to see Lucien in action on a hunt.

“Sure let me get my gear and armour up.”

The hunt was fun, she enjoyed the company and even though Lucien had no fear of scaling an ice wall over a mountain she found that he wasn’t happy when she took him to the sky dangling in her grip.

He was inventive with his curses and he voiced them loudly as they arrived three valleys over to the lair of the royal wyvern and its three mates.The fight was even better, watching Lucien in action told her a lot about the witchers and their style, the way they utilised both signs and potions.But they could do better and she knew where she could help with that now more then ever.

They both wandered back to the keep that afternoon, she had her charges lessons to get too and Lucien was on duty.

He had told her to bring the head, she had shrugged her shoulders, grabbed hold of her kill and observed Lucien tear into the beast taking out several reagents and then very effectively skinning it.

When he had what he wanted they left, via the sky once more, his curses and memorable shriek made Takara chuckle.

As she landed them both in the inner courtyard of the keep she saw that last nights offerings to Orran had been piked and he stood there with Atolicus a box between them.She walked up to him and flashing her fangs in a smile she handed him her latest offering.

“We accept the alliance Takara Ayakashi, and wish to give you a gift in return,” he said to her as the passed the head to Gerren.

“Oh? How intriguing,” she murmured, her ear quivering at her excitement, she liked gifts.

She pulled over the box to her and opened it, inside was a set of journals and diagrams, all having to do with the makings of a witcher, she nodded her head and stood up.

“Thank you,” she said to them both, it was a gift that she would read and study... and understand.

Takara rolled the vial back and forth in her hands, for the last eighteen months she had taken the steps in making Kaer Morhen her home, and she had had an idea that could help the longing, the abyssal loneliness that screamed for clan. Something like this had never been done before, but the youkai knew blood was a bind, a bond that couldn’t be broken easily.It was the reason why when one joined a clan the Kiebatsu Hoseki was bound in the blood of both the Denka and the petitioner.

She had read the journals and research that the mages had gathered, their notes on what it took to make the witchers.The death was incalculable but the one thing that was constantly said over and over was the oracular mutation derived the most death.Yet they couldn’t change the mutation to another as they couldn’t find a mutation for eyes that gave the witchers the edge in the dark and the sharpness of vision they needed.

But she could.

She looked down at the vial and the red liquid it contained, blood.. specifically her blood, she tucked the vial away and picked up the glass jar that held another part of her.With a sigh she stood up, it was time she decided, and went to find Atolicus.

The high mage was in his rooms, and bade her entry as soon as she identified it was her, she stepped in to see that young Vesemir was there as well, the boy grinned at her, he would be undergoing the mutations in a few years and his daily check up was being done.

“Keep up with the potions Vesemir, I’m happy with your progress” Atolicus said to the boy as her ruffled the brown mop of hair and then told him to go back to his chores.

“Hello Lady you’re back?” Vesemir said to her, “can I see you later?” She couldn’t help the smile at the boy, she had been away for a month and hadn’t announced her return, it gave her comfort to know she had been missed.

“By all means child, come see me tonight, we can go over the advanced alchemy book you pinched from Mage Deritimus.”

He grinned and then scampered out of the door, leaving her to Atolicus who looked at her, “it’s not often you seek me out Lady Takara,” he always called her that, when she had asked him why, he had told her that she gave of an aura of serenity and knowledge.That in his circles a woman with great power was called lady. She had smiled a cryptic smile and decided not to tell him her title was much higher than Lady.

“You’re correct high mage, I do not often seek you out but I have a gift, although it has conditions.”

He gave her a raised eyebrow, “a gift with conditions can’t truly be called a gift now can it?” He asked her dryly as he filled in his file on Vesemir and his progress.

“I suppose not,” she replied easily and moved further into his work rooms, unlike some of the mages work rooms she had been in recently this one was clean and organised.He demanded such in his surrounds and didn’t take well to disorder, she liked that about him. 

He gestured to a table and chairs, “care for a glass of wine?”

“No, thank you,” she replied and sat down on the chair, ensuring the skirt of the kimono was straight as she did. She pulled out the vial and placed it down on the table he frowned and picked it up.

“Blood? From what?”

“Me,” she could tell from the sudden up kick in his heartbeat he was excited, but he didn’t show it, she knew the mages had been wanting to get their hands on her blood for months.She had refused every time they had asked.

“What’s the condition?” He asked as he picked up the vial and inspected the dark ruby liquid.

“It does not leave Kaer Morhen, and don’t think I won’t know, blood is a bond, a red tie and it is mine and I will know where mine is. The second condition is this,” she reached into her sleeve and pulled out the glass jar to place it on the table.He picked it up and she heard him swallow at its contents and then he looked at her hard, assessing her, she gave him a self deprecating smile, “Yes, it’s my eye.”

“You can regenerate?”

“Yes, it takes a month to regrow an eye, I’m still partially blind in it though, the nerves have yet to fully regenerate.”She tapped the cork of the jar he still held, “you’ve stated in your research the oracular mutations don’t take as well as hoped because a humans physiology is far too different to that of a water hag.My eyes however have the qualities you are after and I am also similar to humans physically... I am at least warm blooded.”

He let loose a rumbling breath, “you want us to see if we can derive a mutagen from you for the witcher process?”

“Specifically the oracular mutagen, I’m not giving up any more body parts - pulling out an eyeball hurt beyond belief, my blood should help you stabilise the process of creating the mutagen for use.”

He was silent and she saw his formidable mind process what she had done and said, “what kind of bond will this give you to the witchers? Forgive me but I don’t see you doing this out of the kindness of your heart, you have another motive.”

“Clever mage,” she murmured with a smile, Atolicus nodded to her, “you’re correct, a bond will form with the witcher and myself, I will be able to track them within a hundred miles, and - they will be blood, family in a way.My kind value family and I find that I am lonely, I have been for over seven hundred years Atolicus, that kind of alone is grating, wearing... it is draining me, the bond will help that void that screams out for the touch of blood and kin.”

He held up the jar and looked at the amber eyeball that it held, the preservations spells she had placed on it kept it fresh.He nodded his head, “it will take a little while, but I personally will see to this to ensure that none deviate from the conditions of this gift.”

“I appreciate it, and when you do, I would like to be there when the mutagens are given to the boys.”

“I understand, and I have a favour to ask.” She gestured for him to continue, and he said, ”Gauis is leaving, he was never a good fit for a tutor, and I have had the opportunity to over see and watch his work, I am unsatisfied with it.You are right when you said that the boys need a comprehensive program designed to stimulate the minds as well as their bodies. I was hoping you and I could write up an age appropriate program for their education as well as gap programs for when the children come to us at varying ages and with little education.”

Her excitement grew, how interesting, “Who will be training them?”

“You and another, I will find a tutor that meets your demands.”

She nodded her head, “if Orran is happy with the change, then I am most please to do it.”

“Who do you think suggested it,” he muttered and stood up from his chair, “the caverns below he library have been cleared, are you sure you want those caverns as your own?”

“Yes, I grew up in caves and caverns, and while that is most certainly not the norm on Nihvon, I feel at ease when the earth surrounds me.”Her brother teased that she was more ha-inu with her love of the earth, her heart clenched and she let loose a trembling breath of her own to compose herself.

“The carpenters have created the furniture from the diagrams you drew and the furniture is in the caves.”

“Thank you Atolicus, I will leave you now, I wish to inform Orran that I’ve returned and will continue with the boys education this afternoon.”

They said goodbye and she walked out leaving the mage to bustle over to his equipment, her blood in one hand, her eye in the other.She hoped she hadn’t just given them something to hurt her with.

She found Orran in the room he had once called a library, he was slowly gathering the pages and the letters, the documents and the reports into a cohesive and ordered pile so that she could sort and catalogue them.And if need be write the texts and notes into a cohesive whole.

The room would be turned into a classroom when it was done, and she would be teaching the boys from here.

“You’re back,” he said with a smile, Takara returned the smile ad picked up a sheaf of papers noting that they had been tied and labeled, ‘reports - year 520’, she placed them into the box ready for transport to the library.

“Yes, its good to be back.”

“Good, I’m itching to get back into the Katas,” she laughed, the witchers were all wanting to learn the Katas and her group of ten had become twenty.

She hesitated, “are there any repercussions to Gracens death that I need to be aware of?” She asked softly, the reason she had left was Gracens rather - extreme execution.

Several of the Cadets had been out on a field exercise with Gracen and another witcher, Takara had been hunting and had been near when she had heard the soft sobs and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.She had investigated and reacted to the rape with a level of violence that the witchers were unused too, which said something because of what they routinely hunted.

“A couple want to take you out, but I’ve been able to deal with it, you did warn us what you would do to any who touched the boys sexually.It was the deal we made with you for you to stay here and most were okay with it.Helps that Gracen wasn’t well liked and that the boys stood up for you saying that Gracen made it hurt, in particular Robbie, the boy you saved, had bruises and bleeding from Gracens assault.”

She nodded her head, “is Robbie okay?”

“He’s fine, was pampered by Ancie for a few days, the boys now know that if it happens again to come to me, or find you.The other witchers now know that your promise is set in stone.”

She nodded her head again, “how is the keep prepared for winter?”

“Good, although we could use some more cured meat, if you could hunt us up a few more deer so the men can salt and cure it, that would be a big help.”

“Consider it done,” she said easily and the two of them worked through the last of the prepared documents that he had been slowly preparing.

Day by day she thought, life was coming along quite well.

Takara held the hand of the child strapped to the table, her heart hammering in her throat as he convulsed in agony, vomit splattered and stained her hanfu but she reached out to mop the fevered brow.

Another convulsion and a chilling scream had tears in her eyes and she hummed softly to Vesemir.This was so much worse watching from start to brutal finish and the hours that had passed since the administration of the Trial of the Grasses had been a savage run of terror for them all.To think that this was but the beginning, the change of their hormones to prepare them for more was horrifying.

But with one child dead, and the three others in varying stages of the mutagen process she had focused on the one that was receiving the new oracular mutation, even through the chills, fever, pain and convulsions Atolicus had assured her he was doing well, better than expected actually.

It was cold comfort.

Another hour passed, and Vesemir had grown quiet, a blessing really, and she moved to see another boy, holding his hand and cleaning him of the sweat and vomit that he had just thrown up.More hours passed and the room was quiet now but for the laboured breathing and the soft conversations of the mages. The Witcher’s who were here were silent as the grave, this was not an easy time for them, for them all really, they remembered.

She was back with Vesemir when something shifted inside her, and she sighed in contentment, a small little touch was in the void of her soul, it was unlike the bond of clan or kin, blood or kith, she couldn’t reach out to it like she normally could with the bond of clan but it was there.

Vesemir stirred, and Takara leaned over him, the boy opened his eyes and Takara stared down into eyes so very much like her own, amber eyes... it had worked.

“Lady?” The boy croaked, his parched lips cracked and bled slightly.

Takara closed her own eyes to lean in to press her brow against his, “welcome back to us child,” she murmured.She stepped back so Atolicus and his assistant could check Vesemirs vital signs and how he had progressed through the Trial.

It appeared her child of Caution and Understanding would survive, she was thankful that the new mutations hadn’tkilled him, she went over to the last of the children and the only other to survive. Two dead, and two survivors, the witchers said it was the best outcome.... it wasn’t, but it was not her place to say.

The boy was awake and the mages let her check on him herself, Derys was slowly sipping water and he pushed the bowl away when he saw her, his red eyes looking at her, “hello child,” she said to him as she reached out to touch him.

“Hello Lady, I dreamed you,” he said in exhaustion.

She smiled at his rasped words, “did you?”

“Yes, you were walking through the keep,” he fell asleep after mumbling those words and she let him be.

With a final look around the room to assure herself that all was as right as it could be she left the mages and the remaining witchers to it, returning to her rooms under the keep.

The light that Atolicus had crafted and placed in the ceiling shone bright giving her the peace of the moons glow, she took the time to change and wash the scent of sickness and death from her skin, she would visit the baths later that night when the Keep would be quite.She picked up a tea tray and then knelt down at her desk, placing the tray beside her.It took her but minutes to warm the pot of water and to set the leaves to steep, then with the tea done she set up her writing implements and started to write.

“Vesemir survive the Trial, the mutagen derived from my eye has given me a slight connection to him, I do not know what that connection will bring in time, but I can say with conviction that the part of me that had scream so loud for clan and blood has quietened a little.Its’ still there, but it’s no longer as all consuming as it was becoming.”

She paused in writing this latest account of her life and to put her brush down.She looked over to the large panel she had embroidered through the year, the details lovingly crafted so that her brother and his children played within the confines of the Konkyo, watched over by the members of her clan that had been her rock and her very joy through the millennia.

She had no idea when she would return home, she refused to think of not returning, but for now, she had started the process of making a home and the witchers would be kin and clan. 

To guard and guide, it was the mantra that had sustained her for all her life, she would guard and guide those here and she hoped that she would find some semblance of peace within these halls.Some semblance of belonging and something to work for... her grandfather had once said to her that she was someone who needed to belong, that she would loose herself if she walked a lonely path... he had been proven right time and again in his wisdom. 

It was time to belong once more.


	15. Of wine and walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emhyr finds out that there’s a large crack on the wall of the keep... he and Geralt go to inspect it and one thing leads to another which leads to Geralt finding out what it’s like to have sex on the castle wall. NSFW...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for do_androids_dream... you can blame her for the prompt... she wanted Geralt and Emhyr having sex over the wall of the keep.... she got it 😂
> 
> This is so NSFW.

Emhyr var Emreis tapped his desk with his finger rapidly as he ruminated over the daily report on the keep, several cracks had appeared in the south facing wall that should not be appearing.Even Takara had been surprised by the news, and he was now facing a decent repair bill because of it, he had to send for Master Hadrian to look into why a newly built crenelated wall three feet thick now needed to be repaired.

He wasn’t happy about it, he looked out the window to the rapidly darkening sky, night was on them and he wanted to see where they cracks were, as he stood to do just that Geralt walked in the door, dressed casually in a linen shirt and leather trousers.His husband was a handsome devil but Emhyr wished he would wear a surcoat or a doublet during the day, Geralt had just looked at him when he had suggested it and said one single word, no.

He’d followed up with, “I want to be comfortable in my home and I’m not going to be comfortable in either.”

Emhyr understood so he hadn’tpressed the issue other to _ask_ him to wear one at dinner.

It was an acceptable compromise.

He watched as Geralt wandered over to the sideboard and grabbed a bottle of wine and two long stemmed gold filigree glasses.

“There are several cracks in the south facing wall that we need to check out.”

Geralt paused and turned with a frowne, “the south facing wall?That was rebuilt two years ago... it shouldn’t be cracking.”

“Exactly, shall we?” He stood up, day light was leaving fast, “bring the bottle we may as well have a drink while we’re up there.”

Geralt put the glasses back but kept the bottle as the two of them walked through the study to one of the doorways that lead to the walls.It didn’t take them long to find the large crack, Geralt put the bottle down and poked two fingers into it inspecting how the crack had followed parts of the stonework... “that’s not a patch job,” he said with a sigh,”this section of the wall is going to have to come down, look how the cracks like a half circle... seen that too often in the past.It means that part will break away soon.”

Emhyr cursed, “how the heck did it happen?”

“Not sure, but I know this was the last wall to go up, it may have been done a little faster than it should have... the mortar looks like its crumbling too quickly.”Geralt frowned then and ran his fingers in the powdery mortar, he then sniffed it, “or it could be something else entirely,” he murmured perplexed.

“What is it?”

“I can smell something, it’s light, but pungent... been exposed to the elements for a bit so it isn’t strong, but... my fingers are tingling, give me the wine.” Emhyr handed him the bottle and watched him pour it over his two fingers, “theres an acid there, I think this is sabotage.”

And if there was anything in this world that got Emhyrs blood boiling faster than the speed of magic it was someone fucking with his life.He’d dangled from the threads of too many peoples strings to let this go, he’d find the culprit and he’d make them sorry for this.

“Why would anyone do this,” he asked in anger, trying to think of the possibilities, who had to gain and why.For once he couldn’t figure it out.

Geralt shrugged, and looked over to the setting sun, “come on, we’re herr, may as well take the outer staircase up to the top of the keep and watch the sunset. Looks to be a good one and we can figure this out tomorrow.”

They did just that making it up to the top of the keep in record time, the outer stair case was one of the only expansions to the keep that Takara had approved of.But seeing the sky turn from sunset pinks and orange to dark purples, blues and an almost dark green... and then the oncoming night and the first of the evening stars as they twinkled into existence, he was glad she had.

They stood there standing before the crenelated parapet of the main keep, The crenelated designs height he realised was perfect for a romp of the sexual variety.He stared at it, mind working while he drank the wine from the bottle, and yes, he could let loose enough to drink from the bottle if he had too.Geralt had one arm around his waist and Emhyr had returned the embrace, but his fingers were gently twining through Geralts hair as he did.

Geralt hummed in approval when Emhyrs fingers went from whining to pressing against his muscles and Emhyr moved to give Geralt a back massage, working on several tight muscles in his neck, it made Geralt go a little boneless, and he shifted forward which put Emhyr in a highly interesting position.

A position that made his blood heat up, he heard Geralt sniff, “really Emhyr?” He said in exasperated amusement.

“It’s your fault for flexing your ass into my groin,” Emhyr murmured as he gently moved against Geralts backside, his heated blood firming his cock.

“We’re ontop of the roof!” He exclaimed in disbelief

“And?” Emhyr murmured, “Its night time, no one can see us and its not like anyone’s going to come up here.”

He shifted his hand from the back of Geralts neck, so it went down his chest and towards his groin.Geralt muttered a few choice curse words and as Emhyr leaned in from behind to lay a kiss on Geralts jaw saw that Geralt was panting slightly.

His husband it seemed liked the idea of this much more than he would let Emhyr know, he hadn’t taken Geralt in a public or at least an open space... unless one considered every throne he owned, and the carriage... and his travel tent.

Geralt got very heated if he thought that someone could see or hear them, the top of Kaer Morhen?... bent over the gapped from the crenelation of the parapet?

 _Yes_ , _most_ _definitely_.

Why hadn’the thought of this sooner Emhyr all but lamented.

He palmed Geralts cock through his codpiece and Geralts. low pitched moan slipped out and into the night, “careful beloved,” Emhyr murmured into his ear, “the world can hear you.”

“Gods take you Emhyr,” Geralt said without any heat but the decidedly sexual one now throbbing through his voice Emhyr notice with a deep satisfaction.

He let go of Geralt long enough to turn him around, his deft hand tugging at Geralts lined shirt strings and then pulling it off his body to toss negligently over the wall so that Geralt would have something to lean on that wasn’t cold stone.

He was feeling that magnanimous at least, but he got the surprise of his life when Geralt gave a gruff growl and suddenly kissed Emhyr. He grunted at the shock but returned the kiss, and demanded back his control, Geralt wasn’t having his way tonight... he was.

He pushed Geralt up against the wall, sliding his thigh between Geralts legs as he did and pressing up, at the contact Geralt hissed. Emhyr reached out to the waist high break in the wall next to Geralt, his hands connecting with the half empty wine bottle and an idea came to light.

Punishment could take many forms, an he hadn’t given Geralt permission to take control.He leaned in and nibbled on Geralts throat, picking up the bottle as he did, the when he knew Geralt was completely focused on what his teeth were doing near his jugular Emhyr leaned back, brought the bottle up and poured a measure of wine down Geralts muscular chest.

He immediately went to work with his tongue and mouth, chasing the trails of wine over the taut muscles of Geralts pecs and abs and enjoyed the drawn out groan that he got as his mouth got close to Geralts trousers.

Now liberally wet with wine.

He paused, thought about what he was about to do and decided to do it, he sucked over the pants, taking in the wine that had soaked in and mouthing the hard cock underneath the heavy linen.

Geralt muffled his shout with his hand, which was a pity, Emhyr would like it if Geralt would voice at least one shout to the edge of the world.

Just one.

He stood up, and tugged on the string to Geralts codpiece pushing it away and pulling Geralts pants down to his knees, his hand gripped Geralts cock hard enough for Geralt to stop breathing at the feel.

And slight little moan trembling on his lips that Emhyr couldn’t help lean in and capture with a deep passionate kiss that even he felt to his toes.

His blood heated quicker and his own cock grew harder, pressing against his own tight pants uncomfortably so without much thought he undid his own codpiece and pulled out his cock.

Geralt immediately reached for it and Emhyr let him take hold of his hard length with a hiss of complete pleasure at the tight grip.Geralt always knew the perfect amount of grip for the maximum amount of pleasure.

He looked into those amber eyes half lidded with pleasure and kissed him, sweetly, lovingly, he was still so amazed that Geralt was his and his alone.

“Emhyr,” Geralt whispered against his lips, “this is too open,” he may be saying that, but Emhyr knew Geralt well enough that those words had made him a little hotter.He was playing.

“Listen, is there anyone about?” he murmured, “shifting his hand and stroking it, “can you hear any voices coming closer?”

Geralts voice hitched and he shook his head s he said no,

“Footstep?” He murmured again, stroking fast and Geralt returned the movement with his own hand.

He almost forgot what he was doing at the pleasure coursing though him, but let Geralt continue, “any noise at all to indicate we’re being watched.”

Geralt whimpered slightly and shook his head, “no.”

“Then as long as your quiet, no one will ever know.”

He pulled away at that and gave a soft chuckle of, someone would say, evil delight at Geralts pout of dissatisfaction, but the orgasm that was rearing its head at Geralts touch was abated.

“Turn around Geralt, bend over the parapet,” he was delighted to see Geralt bite his bottom lip, Geralt did that in sex when his nerves were up but he did as ordered.

“Its a little higher, I can’t bend over it,” he said softly but Emhyr could already see, he came up and unsatisfied with the way Geralt was standing, he ordered him to get out of his pants, which meant that he would be fully naked, Geralt glared at his over his shoulder but there wasn’t any heat to it and he did just that, removed his boots and pants.

His white skin all but glowed in the full moon as it ascended over the mountains, “you could see you naked a mile away, your that vivid in the moonlight,” he murmured as he stepped back to look at the scene.Admiring Geralt for the sheer perfection he was.

“For gods sake Emhyr, get this over and done with, what if one of the mages decides to moon gaze.”

“They have the observatory for that,” Emhyr reminded him but came back up flush against Geralts hips his aching length sliding between Geralts upper thighs, he sighed in satisfaction, but he had no glide in the friction... it was too dry.

Problem he realised, he had no oil, he grimaced, that was an oversight he thought and with as much gentleness as he could manage, spat onto his fingers and brought them to Geralts ass, finding the entrance to his body and working his fingers there to moisten the area, wouldn’t be enough he thought, he didn’t want to take Geralt without...

The moonlight glinted on the bottle, and with a shrug of his shoulder he grabbed it and then poured it over the Geralts backside, that should do it, he thought in victory.

It was short lived, as he moved his finger in and out preparing Geralt with the wine, Geralt suddenly froze, “burns,” he hissed and stood up, his hands coming back behind as if to protect his bottom.

“What?”

“You put alcohol down there didn’t you?” Geralt accused. 

Emhyr frowned, “I didn’t have anything else. I wasn’t planning an evening romp on the wall.”

Geralt groaned, “you idiot you have a mouth, alcohol burns!”

“Don’t be a baby, I’ve used heated oil on you before,”. Emhyr muttered, his cheeks burning at the realisation tat he’d screwed up.

“Thats a different warmth, this is _fire.”_ But Emhyr had noticed suddenly, that while Geralt had stood up, he wasn’t pushing Emhyrs hands away, and he wasn’t stopping him by saying no more.He was complaining, but he often did when Emhyr did something new to him, time to test the waters he thought.

“Shall I stop,” he murmured, and flexed his finger to dance over that spot deep in his bottom, every muscle Geralt had flexed in response, “or do you want to use the warmth as an added benefit.”

Geralt panted as he flexed his finger again.

“Evil bastard,” he groaned to Emhyr, Emhyr couldn’t help the smile as Geralt bent back over on the stone work of the parapet, he’d capitulated.

“Leg up on the ring Geralt,” he murmured, and Geralt looked at the iron ring that was imbedded in the stone, it was about waist height, he hooked his leg up, obviously getting himself comfortable and hissed when he realised how open he was.

Emhyr had already known just how exposed Geralt would be, he smiled, perfect, Geralt was and always would be perfect in this moment.

He spat not his finger tips again and rubbed the tip of his cock to moisten it, then came up behind Geralt, bent his knees a little and then held onto Geralts shoulder as he slowly slid into the dark heat of his husbands body, letting out a slow shuddering breath at the tight hot clasp as he did.

With a pant he placed his brow on Geralts back, feeling the light tremble in Geralts shoulders while he was as bent as he could be over the wall.

He looked down and saw the change of guard below them, and the mages, arriving for the evening meal.The torches were lit, the servants having already lit them before the sun had disappeared.

“Look Geralt,” he murmured in his husbands ear, “so much activity, and not a soul is aware that I have my cock so deep in you that we are all but one person.”

Geralt gave a soft groan, “you’re the devil,” he muttered without much heat

Considering Geralt had met a devil he just chuckled at the off hand compliment, and shifted to move his cock slowly out.

“If I were the devil Geralt, I’d make you scream my name to the sky,” he said as he pushed back in with a bit more force. “Now unless you want to scream my name and let the entire keep know what were up to.Be quiet.”

With that warning he started to pick up his pace, moving into Geralt faster with every other thrust, the tight grip on his cock felt like heavens own vice had a hold of him and the pleasure was almost more than he could bear.

Sun above his beloved was hot and- Geralt flexed his muscles without any warning so that any thought Emhyr had went out of his head and all he could focus on was pleasure.Stuff the necessities he thought wildly. The situation and he was very stimulated by the fact that anyone could see or hear, the heat, the tight grip triggered his own delight and he moved with added pleasure, bringing his hand around to help Geralts own.

His hand moved in perfect time to his own powerful thrusts one hand held Geralts lifted thigh to help him keep his leg on the ring and he flexed his fingers, right on the sensitive area of the perineum. His fingers all but stroking Geralts heavy sack.

It seemed to be something Geralt really liked, Geralt threw back his head and gave a strangled garbled cry to the night, which not only surprised Emhyr, but the flexing and the tightening as Geralt came, brought his own release.

The glorious threads for sexual delight tightened and he himself thrust hard and deep, coming to a stop and with a groan of surrender, he came, shuddering deep with in Geralt. The divine ecstasy took him on its journey and he let it go as it did.

It took him a few minutes to come back to himself, he gasped against Geralt as he leant over him, leaning heavy on Geralts back, Sun above that had been good.

Geralt flexed and Emhyr grimaced as he slipped out of Geralt, with a slight shaking still in his muscles he managed to stand up, shifting to put his cock back in his pants and straightening his clothing.

Geralt though gingerly took his leg down from the iron ring, rubbing his hip as he did, “I’m getting too hold to have my leg up in what amounts to a stirrup,” he rasped as he turned around, he was flushed, and in the moons light he was still glowing.

Emhyr paused, he loved to look at him so much, but he heard the first bell for the dinner, the one calling everyone to the hall.It meant they had half a bell.

Geralt cursed, and started to dress himself, as Emhyr found Geralts boots while he was busy jumping into his pants.

“We need to change,” Emhyr said, “ and we need a wipe down, or did you forget several of the Tengu are coming.”

“I forget nothing, you’re the one who decided that shoving your cock up my backside while on the walls of the keep was a good idea.”Geralt said with exasperation as the two of them quickly moved to the internal door and into the keep, making it to their room in the tower at speed.

Emhyr though smirked all the way as he did.

Geralt could whinge all he wanted.... it had been a damn good idea, and he was very much resolved to do it again... soon.

Geralt washed up quickly after dumping half the contents of a scented oil in the water and rubbing himself down with it, he had known several of the youkai were joining the Keep for dinner he also knew so were the twins and he didn’t want them smelling that he’d had sex with Emhyr.

They could scent it, Takara had after much amusement, told him the trick to ensuing the youkai couldn’t scent it was a light rubbed down of water and scented oil... but to concentrate on the areas with the most... contact.

In other words she’d told him to wash his ass.

And he bloody well needed too, the wine had burned the tender tissues, and while the burn had certainly added to his considerable pleasure and incredible orgasm, he was never letting Emhyr do it again, for the first minute it had been pure fire.

So he washed his ass, he also made sure that Emhyr had washed himself too, Mererid shoved him into a tunic and trousers and Emhyr was dressed as well.

They made it to the main hall just as the second bell was rung.Made it, he thought in relief, for a second there he was sure they weren’t.

He still couldn’t believe that Emhyr had just fucked him over the wall of the keep.How audacious of his husband, he thought ruefully and gave Emhyr as side on look as the servants brought out the dishes. 

The talk was pretty standard but several of the youkai were talking monsters, with the youkai patrolling beyond the valley, all in all the monsters were pretty low at the moment.

But his ears perked up when Kaname said, “no we heard something Lambert, as we were coming in from the Konkyo and it came from the direction of the keep.It was a strange cry, quite garbled and high pitched, Takeru and I hadn’t heard its like before.”

Geralt frowned, strange cries in the night were never good, Lambert shook his head, “sorry you two, can’t tell you what it was unless I hear it. Geralt, your good with monster cries?”

“”No idea,” Geralt said, “I’d need to hear it,” he picked up his wine glass and Juno who had that secretive smile on her lips said.

“It sounded like this,” she gave a fairly decent warbling strangled cry, a little high pitch and Geralt frowned it was familiar but he couldn’t place it. Emhyr though coughed once, and suddenly found his wine very interesting.

“No idea what it is,” Geralt said perplexed, Lambert nodded his head and said basically the same thing.

“I see, I’ll have the twins keep an eye on the keep tonight then, wouldn’t want what ever it is to come back.It was rather noisy and you humans need your sleep,” she said easily, her though eyes glinting in what appeared to be amusement and suddenly Geralt came to the worst possible conclusion.

It had been him, he had let loose that one cry right at the end!He looked at Emhyr and saw the blush on his husbands high cheekbones, that confirmed it he thought wildly, his own horror growing.

Fuck.... they’d been heard.

He’d forgotten about the youkai.

He wanted to get up and go bury his head in the dirt... knowing Emhyr though he’d take advantage of that situation too.

Damn his husbands propensity to like his sex with a ton of spice...

Bloody Nilfgaardian, he thought in vexation as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.... now more than ever determined to find a way to get back at him.

Geralt flowed through the bladed dance with the elegance and grace inherent to the training and the mutations he had received as a witcher, as he did so he was mirrored by another.

The female kitsune was far more graceful than he, and made him think he was a three legged clunker as she moved with the exact and deadly precision a master swordsmen had.Her tails flowed with her in the movements, not fully white, but a sabe and chestnut brown tipped tail and her hair had streaks of bright blue and grey that were at odds with the stern demeanour that she effected.

That was until you got to know her.

Juno had a sharp sense of humour, dry and witty and was Takara’s dearest friend, a Master of the Warriors Way and she was charge of the Empress of the Souths personal security detail.She was also the mentor for Takaras twin nephews who were training to be Warriors.

Geralt usually enjoyed her company and she often joined him in his early morning katas, this morning though the smile she had given him had put him on edge, it was her ‘I know something and your not going to like it smile’... Takara had the same one.The problem was after last night he knew they had heard him and that smile was putting him on edge.

The both flowed to a stop and brought the dance to a close facing each other, they bowed and she grinned at him, clapping an arm about his shoulders before he could wander off.

“Geralt, your warm up exercises? Did you perform them this morning?”

“Of course, why?”

“You moved rather stiffly in several sections, what did you do yesterday that put your hips out like that?”

Geralt blinked and spluttered, sure his hips had been aching a little, he was sure it had something to do with the way he’d had his knee up so high on the wall when Emhyr had been - not thinking about that... he thought desperately as his libido predictably reacted.

He saw Junos nostrils flair, “oh ho ho witcher, you’re a lost cause if I ever saw one... and I saw you last night... I had no idea humans were that inventive when it came to fun.I’m going to try pouring wine over my lover next time I take one... if it’s as warm as you complained about then the sensation would be intense.. and remind me to introduce you to a youkai delicacy one day, iced cream, you’ll love it.”

With a devious chuckle at what Geralt was sure was an appalled and horrified expression on his face, she tugged at a lock of his hair, and let him go, sauntering away from him with a whistled tune to pick up a long robe.Geralt all but bolted into the keep... She had seen them?, Juno of all the kitsune had seen them? It was bad enough the twins had heard them but he’d been able to pass it off as some type of monster.... gods he’d told Emhyr that it was too damn open and too many eyes about... fuck. Geralt was gonna go growl at his husband... and he thought his libido got him into trouble, it was Emhyrs that had done it this time.

And if he wasn’t going to get his own back for this damn embarrassment his name wasn’t Geralt of Riv - Row... ah fuck it, he kept forgetting it was var Emries!As he took the steps to Emhyrs study he could help but wonder though... what was iced cream?


	16. A moment together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short oneshot where Takara and Haru have a moment together as mother and child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve missed writing Haru and as I was trying to go to sleep this scene popped up and waved at me, ensuring I got up and wrote it out. Enjoy though.

A moment together

Takara sat crossed legged on the tatami mat of her bed room working on untangling the skein of silk that Haru had managed to tangle.It was an expensive skein, weaved with the silk were the iridescent feathers of a blue Phoenix it gave the vibrant blue a liquid sheen to it that made the work a breath taking piece of art.To the weavers and embroiderers of the Tengu the use of their feathers in the silk made for incredible threads of iridescent hues, they also used the feathers of the Phoenix if they could find them, but the winged youkai were pretty stand offish and getting feathers off them was like pulling teeth.Hence the reason why Takara was sitting there trying to untangle it from the Gordian knot that Haru had made and not throwing it away.

Haru though was told to sit and be quiet, he could wait while she undid his mess, sitting still for any length of time for a kit was a punishment, particularly if they were bored and didn’t have the attention they wanted.

Takara paused one ear flickering, Haru had taken a spot behind her and had been playing with her tails combing them and petting the fur massaging the tail itself.Now however he had stopped playing but was doing something with them and for the life of her she had no idea what it was.She wanted to look, but if she gave him any indication he had her attention then his punishment wouldn’t be as effective. 

She gritted her teeth and went back to her untangling, that boy had seriously made the biggest knot she had ever seen.

Haru stopped what he was doing and dashed about the room to her boxes situated behind a panel, he came out with an armful of something, she tried to see without turning her head but he managed to evade her sight and he went back to whatever it was he was doing to her tails.He was plucking, pulling, stroking and combing her fur, but there was more too it... it felt strange. She tried to think about what it was that he could be doing, he’d never shown her tails this much attention before. She pulled out another few strands of the thread and half the knot cane undone in her hands and with a savage grin of victory she attacked it with renewed determination.

She focused her attention on the knot, letting Haru be, and cursing the thing in her hand into giving up its secrets as she found each twist turn and follow through... and half an hour later... it was undone.

She quickly wound it onto the spool and as she did she finally spoke, “Haru, what have you been doing to my tails?” She asked.

“Making them beautiful Hahaue,” her kit replied with such a happy and proud delight to his voice that Takara stopped winding up the thread and her stomach sank, that didn’t sound good, she didn’t get to ask though, he continued and told her.

“I braided them with pretty braids and ribbons and your kanzashi flowers... Elka taught me.”

Takara slowly blinked at that news and with a deep breath to remind herself that she loved her child with all her heart moved one of her tails to the front of her and into her fails of vision.He’d certainly lavished attention on it with thick braids woven with pink and green ribbons with yellow and orange kanzashi fabric flowers some how anchored into her fur.Oh stars above her kit had no understanding of a colour chart she thought in horror as she stared at the colourful explosion woven into her fur. 

“See, I did aaaaalllll your tails Hahaue, and now you have the prettiest tails in the konkyo.”

She stood up them and brought them around and bit back a whimper, “what did you streak them with Haru?” she asked having no idea how she manage not to growl at him.

“Chalk, from the chalk bombs in your Witcher box, just like Juno does.Her tails are pretty and colourful, but not as pretty as yours now!”

Her proud little kit came in front of her beaming up at her in delight, she hadn’t the heart to tell him she disliked the fashion of tail embellishing and was thankful he hadn’t found her jewellery box.Some kitsune wove gold and silver chains through their tails and if Haru had thought of it he’d have gone for her box in seconds, Takara had never been fond of the look finding it pretentious. 

She wanted to sigh, she’d been punishing him for getting into her embroidery kit which he knew was off limits but it seemed she was the one to learn a lesson, never turn her back on him even if she thought he couldn’t get into any mischief in one damn room. 

He clearly could.

“Well my kit, you certainly enjoyed doing it didn’t you,” he nodded enthusiastically.

“Now you can show everyone how pretty you are,” he grabbed her hand and started tugging her towards the screen, he turned back with a frown though when Takara didn’t move.

“Don’t you want to show everyone Hahaue?” He said confused.

Takara did not want to walk out there with her tails held high when they looked like some paint monster had thrown up on them.But the plaintive expression on Haru’s beloved face made her heart twist.

He was staring at her, confusion slowly turning to pain, “we haven’t finished with them yet Haru,” she blurted out and he blinked his amber eyes at her.

“Oh?” He said, the pain disappearing but the confusion remaining.

She thought quickly, how could she bring back his happiness? “You haven’t put any of my jewelled pins in them”

His beautiful eyes widened and all but glowed in delight, her heart melted, and she called in her gold and sapphire pins she usually wore in her hair when having to be Empress, each gem on the pin was no bigger than a lady bug, designed to glitter alluringly in her hair.

She showed him how to anchor them and he immediately went back to his spot behind her, directing her to sit as he started the process of putting nearly three hundred pins into her tails.When it was done he happily escorted her out of her rooms and proudly told Juno that his Hahaue had tails prettier than hers.

Juno took one look at Takara’s tails, bowed, told Haru she could never compete with such magnificence and promptly disappeared.... her distant peels of laughter though were plainly heard through the konkyo and the smiles of delight and amusement of her clan followed her all day.

The late afternoon though found her mulling away the day as she finished several legal amendments to her laws that bought into account the current events shaping Nihvon.Haru was busy working on his afternoon paper, it was the last part of his study for the day and consisted of a written report in both the common tongue of Nihvon and the Nilfgaardian on how his day had gone.

As they worked together the sounds of greeting and welcome reached her ears and they twitched as she raised her head from the details of the report.

“Oh, they’re here,” Haru said and then looked at her in delight, “may I be excused Hahaue to welcome our guests?”

She slowly blinked and then inwardly cursed, she had forgotten she had extended an invitation for Geralt, Emhyr, Elka and Bladwin to come for dinner tonight, she nodded her head to Haru and told him to bring their guests to the main hall and she would meet them there.

As he bowed and dashed out the door, her gentle admonishment for him to walk not run followed and his footsteps slowed, Takara though slowly looked behind her and winced at her garishly decorated tails.Now she had to entertain guests with her tails looking like... like... oh she really had no idea how to explain what they looked like.

But her Haru’s delight when ever he had looked at her tails had been a soothing balm, but it really made her ponder all the things she did for her kit, and what she was prepared to go through for him to be happy!

She looked at her tails, sighed, gathered the tattered ribbons of her pride and walked out to join her kit and greet their guests


	17. Of Youkai Delights and a Matter of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takara brings back a youkai device that makes a treat for a hot summers day... and nights. Geralt finds out how much fun that treat can be.... NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the summary says.... NSFW
> 
> And happy birthday to do androids dream!!!!

Haru’s eyes widened in disbelief, “You’ve never had iced cream Geralt?” He asked his tone of shock echoing his utter incredulity at the thought that Geralt had never had this iced cream before.

Geralt knew asking the kit had been a good idea, he wasn’t going to ask Juno, she’d just give him that grin and he’d be reminded of why he was asking.He was reminded anyway but at least his embarrassment wasn’t a hundred fold asking the boy.

“No Haru, I’ve never had iced cream before, what is it?”

Considering the kits ears were quivering and he looked as if this iced cream was the best thing in two worlds Geralts curiosity was piqued.“Well” Haru replied with excitement, and a lick of his lips, “it’s sweetened cream thats been frozen, but you have to freeze it properly or it goes funny and you have it on hot days to help cool you down, and sometimes you put fruit syrup in it to change the taste.”

Oh, that sounded delicious thought Geralt but why on earth would Juno say that she needs to introduce him to it, in the context in which she’d said it? but the again, the female kitsune enjoyed teasing him so she was probably just yanking on his chain.

“I know,” Haru continued just as excitedly, “Hahaue is going to Nihvon tonight, I’ll ask her to bring some back as a treat for everyone.”

He nodded his head sagely to the boy, “that sounds like a great idea Haru.”

“What’s a good idea my kit?” a melodic voice said from behind them both.Haru’s eyes almost glowed in joy at the sound of Takaras’ voice.He had never changed through the years in that regard, to Haru his mother was his everything and he lit up when he heard her, the boy turned to look at her smiling up at Takara as he did.

“Hahaue! Geralt has never had iced cream before, that means neither has Emhyr, Elka and Baldwin... and Lady Yen!”

The inclusion of Yen was something Haru was doing more often, whenever he wanted something that was.It was like he was trying to justify what he wanted with the amount of people who would benefit.Yennefer was another number.Geralt saw that Takara smiled in delight down at her black hair child as she reached out a hand to cup his cheek, “no they have not, they have mage made ices in the Nilfgaardian court but not iced cream.”

“Can you please bring some back?” He pleaded with her and Takara frowned, she looked perplexed thought Geralt wondering why.

“Hmmm, I do not know if it will travel well my kit,” Haru looked utterly devastated at thae news, but Takara bent a little to look him in the eye, “how about I bring back the device that we make iced cream with so that we can enjoy it anytime while here?”

Haru lunged into Takaras arms with a light cry of delight, after he pulled back thanking her profusely Takara stood and look at Geralt, “why the sudden interest in iced cream Geralt?”

Oh no, he was not telling her why he was asking what it was, he cleared his throat, “just heard it mentioned, sounded interesting.”

“I see,” she said a slight look of interest in her eyes, “can I bring back anything else for you while I’m gone? Emhyr has already given me his list.”

She always asked, and he thought about his answer, “yeah, those little green mochi things and some more of that tea blend.”

She nodded her head and then looked back at Haru, “come my kit, you have lessons.”

Haru didn’t moan, just replied, “yes Hahaue,” which made both Geralt and Takara look at him suspiciously.

“I see,” Takara said dryly, “would that you were on your best behaviour everyday,” she took his hand, taking him towards the entrance to the library.As she did she said back to Geralt, “if you see Juno, tell her I’m bringing back an iced cream maker,” the slight slyness said everything as she disappeared into the depths.

Geralt swore under his breath silently as he felt his cheeks flame red, she knew... she always bloody well knew.

Takara would be back in a few days, her first year travelling back and forth from the Southern Court and Kaer Morhen every month for at least a week sometimes two.Now however the time between visits stayed the same but the length of time she went varied from a few days to a week, never anymore.

And no matter how often Haru pleaded to go with her, she refused to take him back, her trust had been broken by a clan member and while there had been circumstances with that particular member Takara had been firm in saying she wasn’t chancing Haru’s life for anything. 

Geralt though, looked up and saw Emhyr leaning on the balcony overlooking the outer courtyard where he’d been watching Haru.He waved to his husband who waved back and then took the reigns of his latest mare from Baldwin. The young teen smiled up at him and Geralt patted his shoulder, he was going hunting... and not for food.The mages had reported foglets near the entrance to the valley proper yesterday and Juno had asked if he wanted to take care of them or should she arrange one of the Youkai to do it, he appreciated the ask.What happened in the valley regarding monsters was his territory, one the youkai were happy to impinge on if he didn’t say ‘mine’.He was looking forward to letting a little steam out in this hunt, the gods knew he was still feeling a tad embarrassed at being heard in the throws of an orgasm... he’d go take it out on the foglets, keep the road clear then bill Emhyr for the trouble.

He perked up at the last part... he’d double the amount too for his troubles, eighty florens a head would do and he’d bring back the heads too.

The days passed quickly and Emhyr found himself escorted by Haru from the keep, it was he who was supposed to be doing the escorting but he often found that Haru was the one to do the actual escort.It made him smile, Haru was always a delight, but in the days when his mother wasn’t here he kept nearly every youkai on their toes and the twins in particular were hard pressed to keep up with him.But now with the twins close behind they were going to the inner stables so the boy could visit Baldwin before his lessons with Misaki.Emhyr had just finished reading yet another novel to the young boy who had spent the next half hour peppering him with questions he hadn’t considered. 

As they walked onto the main level he saw that Geralt had return from his third day of hunting and while his clothing was splashed with blood, there were no injuries he could see, he had yet another two foglet heads held rather negligently with a hook through their skulls.Emhyr grimaced,he didn’t need to see the fruits of Geralts adventures but for some reason his husband had taken to bringing back his trophies... Emhyr would pay him for the trouble of clearing the area and believe it or not one of the mages was always happy to take the trophy off Geralts hands for a modest fee.

He had no intention of asking what they did with it, knowing mages it was something nefarious.

“Geralt,” Haru said and ran over to Geralt near the inner doors to the courtyard, Geralt stopped, “You’ve been hunting foglets?”

Emhyr paused at the balcony next to Takara’s statue to watch them, “Yep, got the last two that eluded me the other day,” Geralt said cheerfully to the boy and looked up, a smile on his face as he looked behind Emhyr, Haru must have scented who ever it was, he knew the twins had by the slight shift in their carriage, a relaxing that told him Takara was back.

Haru turned, “Haha - “ the boys eyes grew huge, “Seeeeejiiiiiiiiii,” he shrieked, just as a golden orange ball of boy was suddenly perched right next to Emhyr on the balustrade.He had three tails just like Haru, his fur and hair a blend of several oranges and streaks of gold and he was wearing an orange and red haori hakama set, he waved enthusiastically to Haru.

“Haaaarruuuuu,” the boy shrieked back waving enthusiastically, “Ooohiyo!!!!”

“Oh stars,” groaned Takeru, the boy jumped over to Haru and the two excitedly danced about each other, talking a mile a minute in the kitsune tongue, as Geralt watched eyes wide at the two boys bouncing about him.

“Double trouble,” Kaname said in horror as they both stared at the boy in a curious mixture of dismay and bewilderment.

“I would thank you not to refer to my star-child as trouble,” Takara said tartly from behind them, “and I must say congratulations in volunteering to accompany them while they play.”

Emhyr couldn’t help the smile at the whimpers of dismay from the twins, “you two never learn do you,” he said in dry amusement as he turned to her.He saw she wasn’t alone, there was a regal looking male next to her with grey and orange tipped tails and ears, dressed in the kitsune armour and carrying a Naginata, he was taller than Takara by a head, and wearing colours of red, amber and gold, his sulfer coloured eyes though were trained on the new child.

“Rikugan Taisho Tomoyushi,” Juno said with a warriors bow, the twins doing the same, as she appeared out of nowhere, “this is a surprise.”

“He cannot speak the human tongue Juno, and I cannot teach him the way I can you, there is no bond to use to give him the information.” Juno nodded immediately and spoke again, the male replied with a nod and Takara gestured to Emhyr, “your majesty, this is General Tomoyushi of the Morihira, he’s accompanying young master Seji, the heir apparent of the Morihira clan while he visits, they’re staying for three days.”

The male bowed to him and Emhyr nodded his head, this was the first time he was meeting another youkai who wasn’t Ayakashi, the fact that he was here near to Haru, said that Takara trusted him, and if the child who had come for a visit was the son of his clan leader, it spoke volumes about how much the two clans trusted each other.Geralt had finally torn himself away from the two boys and wandered up to them as Takara watched the two kits with a smile of deep satisfaction,.

“I really must thank Mitsuo for trusting me with his son,” she murmured.

“I take it this is a momentous occasion?” Geralt said as he came up to Emhyr and wrapped an arm about Emhyrs waist, he had started doing it recently and Emhyr was certain he wasn’t even aware he was doing it until after it was done. 

Takara mulled it over and then said, “Somewhat, the Morihira and the Ayakashi have been allies for a long time, the clan Denka and myself were former lovers and have always been close friends, he is kith.It was a surprise, but a most welcome one to find him true mated when I returned and he had a child, Mitsuo asked me to be the boys star-guide, his guardian and mentor as he grows that isn’t a parent, I think god-child is your equivalent.Young Seji is Mitsuo’s only child, and a clan princeling... he begged and begged to be able to see Haru as the two of them had developed a remarkably close friendship in the few months Haru was at the court. I didn’t want to bring Haru back and Mitsuo couldn’t take his sons constant begging without his heart breaking.So he and I discussed it, as he and his mate Yurika couldn’t accompany us as we had no idea what the distance would do to both the bond he has as Denka and if his mate came, the bond as a true mate.Tomoyushi is here as are two others of the Morihira, they have dissolved the clan bonds so the strain doesn’t send them mad or kill them but will be reinstated as soon as they return.”

The thought out process it took to get them here was staggering, not to mention the sacrifice of the three that had come, just so the two boys could see each other, the youkai really cherished children, “so Haru gets a visit from his best friend.”

“Yes, they get to see each other. Juno, would you see that the general and the two warriors accompanying him are given quarters at the Konkyo,” Juno nodded, and Emhyr saw Takara’s smile turn slightly sly, “did Geralt tell you I was bringing an iced cream maker?”

The slow smile that spread across Junos lips made Emhyr blink, the sheer satisfaction and sly delight was actually scary to see, “No, he didn’t, must have slipped his mind,” the female purred and then looked at Geralt.

Emhyr heard the muttered curse and had no idea what was going on and as soon as he got his beloved alone he was going to find out.

“Iced cream Hahaue?” Haru said as he and Seji appeared next to her, “are we making iced cream?”

“Yes we are,” she said something to Seji who nodded with delight and Takara turned tail towards the keep, “then lets go make a culinary delight my kits.”

The boys squealed, and hand in hand were running into the keep ahead of Takaraas she walked off Juno grabbed Kanames’ arm, “do not let her near the mix,” she warned raising a pointed finger to make her point, “she can turn the crank but she’s not allowed near the actual ingredients.”

“No need to tell me twice,” Kaname muttered and then followed.

Juno looked at them, that delight back, “soon Geralt, I shall introduce you to iced cream, and explain.... in detail its uses.”With that final parting she left and Emhyr turned to Geralt.

“What’s going on?”

Geralt scowled, “its all your fault that she saw us on the battlements that night, and said how she was going to -“ Geralt stopped speaking and Emhyr saw realisation dawn on him, what realisation he had no idea but it had made Geralt smile, smugly.“You know what my heart, never mind” Geralt told Emhyr, “I have a feeling I know where this is going now and quite frankly.... I’m getting my own back.”

With that Emhyr was left alone with his consternation as with a jaunty whistle Geralt wandered into the keep, what in the sun above was going on he thought in disgruntlement, he was never not in the loop.

He walked back after them into the keep, feeling put out and wondering who to take it out on.

Geralt was turning the handle of the beautiful crafted device that takara had brought back with her from Nihvon focused on the task he had been given.As he did he had two boys literally hanging over his shoulders as they watched the small metal drum in the center of the ice packed wooden bucket that made up the thing with a rather puzzling level of intense focus.

“That isn’t going to freeze any faster with you two watching it,” Takara said in amusement then said it again in the kitsune tongue.Haru and Seji giggled and moved away from him and Geralt gave a smile in gratitude, she got him to stop turning the crank and then checked the mix that was now much thicker than when Kaname had made it.She put the lid back on and asked whose turn it was to turn the crank, Emhyr was volunteered by Haru and it was with smug delight that Geralt handed over his duty. 

A lot of effort was going into making this dessert, first of all they had begged for a jug of cream and sugar from the kitchen, as well as salt and ice from the ice cellar, it had been given over by the head chef of the ktichens and he was hovering nearby avidly watching what they were doing.Kaname had sweetened the cream with the sugar, warming it so the cream would melt the sugar, when that had been done, Takara had pulled out several boxes filled with fruit and purées that made Haru and Seji all but moan in delight.

Apparently they went with the iced cream when it was ready, she had also pulled out these pretty little moulds that the mix would be put in, sealed and then put into the ice cellar to further freeze.And the magic of making it freeze? Salt sprinkled over the ice apparently made ice colder!!! He didn’t understand it but he could see it was working, the mix was getting thicker.

Emhyr started turning the crank which made the barrel and the paddle in the barrel turn so the mix could freeze evenly, before long Takara checked the mix and declared it ready to put int the moulds... Kaname took over and when he went to test the half frozen batter like mix with a claw, he got a slap on the back of his head, “if the two children can’t taste it until it’s ready, neither can you,” Takara told him firmly.

Kaname sighed, filled the moulds and sealed them, poured the left over into a tin then went to put them in the ice cellar, Takara told Takeru to take the two boys to the Konkyo and show Seji where he would be sleeping.The two kits were all but gone before she had even finished speaking and Takara stared after the Seji and Haru a look of suspicion on her face, “I wonder?” She murmured then looked at Geralt and Emhyr her face clearing. “The moulds will be ready in about two hours, we’ll be back by then, I’m sure Haru and Seji will be asking every ten minutes, is the iced cream ready yet,”

Emhyr chuckled, “I’m certain pester power is a thing with children.”

Takara laughed, “Pester power? Oh I like that.”She left taking the iced cream maker with her as she did.

Geralt looked at Emhyr, “think we can pinch a mould later before they come back?”

Emhyr looked at him askance, “ha!! I would thank you not to pull me into your shenanigans and if you or Lambert try to pinch, or succeed in pinching a mould then you can suffer the consequences.”

Geralt sighed, no fun he thought and bussed his proper and stickler of a husband on the cheek, Emhyr though decided a kiss on the cheek wasn’t enough and kissed Geralt smack on the lips for a passionate blood heating meld of tongue and teeth that literally had Geralts head spinning.

“Keep out of trouble beloved,” Emhyr murmured to him then went to the door that lead up to his office, Geralt groaned, looked down at his uncomfortable cock and then with a sigh found the foglet heads then went to deliver them the Mage Erimais, the man had been delighted with the last two and told Geralt he would pay another hundred for each head he brought him.Geralt certainly wasn’t complaining, one hundred and eighty florens per foglet? Best deal he had ever made from the creatures.

Geralt was practicing another Kata when Juno suddenly landed next to him, the spark in her eyes told him she was there for one thing and one thing only, “I’ve already figured out what to do with the iced cream,” he rapidly told her in fear of what she would say as she opened her mouth.

She paused, then sighed, “you take all the fun out of life Geralt,” she muttered, looking extremely put out at his words.

He blushed, gnawed on his lip and then said, “then allow me to tell you one thing.... I have every intention of doing it.”

She grinned at him, and then chuckled, “I won’t hang around for the yell but I’m glad that my advice, is being put to good use,” gods she teased just as much as Takara... but while Takara stopped when she saw he was too uncomfortable, Juno didn’t.

If Takara mothered them, Juno was the crazy aunt that had no filter.

Lambert had been right about that, but then Juno and Lambert got along like a house on fire, they had gone out carousing in Nilfgaard four months ago on one of Takara’s rare trips to the city... apparently all hell had broken out... it was a pity he’d missed it.

Juno though was intently studying his form as he wen t back to the kata, she wasn’t frowning but she did say after he had finished, “you should speak to Takara about moving onto the next form in the sequence, you’ve gotten that one correct every time I’ve seen you do it.”

He felt himself flush with pride, “will do,” he grinned.

“Well lets get you washed and changed, you have about twenty minutes until those two little oni are going to be back demanding their iced cream.”

“Are they really that bad together?” He asked curious as there had been a mixed reaction to Seji being here.

She snorted, “both of them are pampered clan princelings,” she grimaced, “Haru though has lived a life of misery and fear until Takara found him and she spoils him because of it, Seji has lived under a mantle of rules and custom dictated by tradition and is spoiled because of his position but his father is a decent male and loves him with everything he is.” She smiled then, a look of a memory crossing over her, “The two of them are allowed a lot of freedom when they’re together as they take so much delight and joy in each other’s company, Seji never saw the colour of Haru’s coat and never feared him, other children did.We give them the freedom to do as they please when together because we find delight in watching them explore their surroundings... but staying ahead of them is a challenge. They seem to be able to almost generate trouble.”

“The twins can keep up with them?”

“The twins, Misaki, the two Masters of the way, the General, myself and Takara.... we’ll try.”

He blinked at that, that much of a handful, he thought amused, he took hold of the towelling rag and wiped the light sweat off his brow and then said, “I’ll go wash and change, meet you all in the great hall soon.”

She nodded her head and gave him a warriors bow, which he returned and he trotted off to the baths in the basement levels of the keep. He’d been so happy to hear that the collapse of the roof hadn’t damaged much of the baths themselves, it had damaged the stairs and the entranceway thought, but once the rubble had been cleared the restoration had been purely cosmetic.

He jumped into the warm bath after washing down first and scrubbed himself and washed his hair, it didn’t take him long, he could still wash himself.Although he did lament that he wasn’t able to soak for an hour, he got out and changed into the clean clothes that was always left for him by Mererid and sat down to put on his boots.That done he pulled his still damp hair back in a half tail, fingered his light stubble and decided shaving was out, and then hot footed it up to the main hall, just in time to see two hurricanes burst through the doors shrieking about iced cream.

Half the servants jumped, the few mages that had been either coming or going from the library stopped and stared at the commotion and Emhyr stood there bemused as the two boys bounced about him in delight crying out “iced cream, iced cream” as they did. Elka was laughing at Emhyrs plight and Baldwin looked at the two kits in delight, those two it seemed were highly entertained.Elka had just finished her lessons in governance and Baldwin had finished his in animal husbandry for the day.

Haru leapt over to Elka and demanded a cuddle then introduced Seji to her, Seji bowed and said, “pleased to meet you.” It appeared Haru was teaching Seji the Nilfgaardian language.

Juno took that moment to appear from the kitchen carrying a tray....” which of you two wants iced cream,” it was like ringing the dinner bell in a nekkers nest thought Geralt in amusement as the two boys focus shifted to Juno and she became the very target that most would find intense.She took it in stride and told them if they didn’t settle down and be quite she would eat their iced cream... the threat worked like a charm. 

Two little angels were suddenly seated at one of the tables and were as quiet as could be and had impeccable manners.

Takara had come up behind him, the scent of pine and cold mountain stone familiar too Geralt, and he heard her chuckle, “well well, I thought as much and Tomoyushi has voice the same, the boys are bonding... Seji is learning the language far faster than he should.”

“Is that a good thing?” Geralt asked he had a bit of an understanding of youkai bonds because of Haru’s bond with Emhyr, Takara though came next to him and just smiled.

“Its fine, it means they will have a bond of friendship their entire lives, kith is important to us just as much as kin.” She then looked at him a little impishly, ”if we want any iced cream, we best go sit at the table like good little children.”.

She took his arm and they walked over to the table, followed by the twins and Misaki, he had been expecting the moulds but Juno had placed the little desserts, shaped like flowers and fish into beautifully lacquered bowls and then topped them with petals and fruit and syrups.They looked beautiful, and e didn’t want to damage them by eating the artistic little arrangements.The boys though, had no qualms.

He had sat next to Emhyr, who had been directed to sit next to Haru, by Haru... who had then very promptly given Emhyr a bowl and then Geralt as Juno handed him them and then told them both to eat.

Elka was opposite Haru with Baldwin and she was looking down at the dessert, “it’s so pretty,” she said and then smiled at Juno, “I don’t want to destroy it.”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t destroy it,” Juno said with a grin and then dug the ceramic spoon into the iced cream, Elka followed and so did Geralt.

He had barely taken a spoonful before Haru was asking if it wasn’t the best thing ever invented.

It was sweet, delicious, cooling and... amazingly good.It melted int the mouth, the syrup adding a flavour he wasn’t familiar with but it was so so good.

He hummed his appreciation for the delicious treat and told Haru he had been right, it was the best.Haru beamed at him from next to Emhyr and then turned to Seji, the two boys talking to each other rapidly about something in their tongue.

“Takara?” Emhyr said, his deep voice conveying delight and appreciation.

“Yes Emhyr?”

“Will I be able to borrow that iced cream maker from you at some stage? I want to introduce my grandchildren to this when we go to Nilfgaard next.”

Takara smiled, “I’ll draw out the schematic, Misaki can make the wooden bucket and I’ll make the metal barrel and turning mechanism, it won’t be as pretty as this one, but it will work.”

Misaki was a master carpenter, apparently a big deviation from the Ayakashi who were mostly metalsmiths, but he was a very good architect and carpenter, he had been the one to design and build the Konkyo which had only just been completed a few weeks ago.If he was going to be doing the wood work for the device it would look beautiful regardless of Takara’s warning...Emhyr thanked her. and continued to eat the treat and Geralt too all but licked the bowl as he came to the last bit of it.Elka daintily ate hers and Baldwin dug in with gusto, Geralt had had the fruit ices before, but they weren’t made the way iced cream was... and while they were great on a hot day, chewing on hard ice chips wasn’t as good as this creamy delicious delight.

Misaki clapped his hands and said something to the boys after everyone had finished, they stood and then bowed to Takara, “domo arigato gozimus Denka,” both of them said, Misaki bowed and said the same and then took the two of them away from them all and out the main hall.

“They are going to play in dol bleidd, they’re allowed no further than the valley so they have a bit of freedom, and a lot of eyes on them.”Takara said with a smile, “and I now have the time to go and ensure my library is standing and its rules enforced.”

Both Geralt and Emhyr, along with Elka and Baldwin thanked her for the iced cream and for the afternoons diversion, Takara just smiled at them and left, going down the staircase to the library below. 

Emhyr stood with a groan, “alright sweetheart, we have to continue on with those treasury lessons.”

Elka sighed and grimaced, “treasuries boring Papa,” she said and Emhyr actually nodded his head.

“I agree, but if you can’t run your treasury successfully you run the risk of beggaring your kingdom, having to raise taxes and the peasantries open dislike and hatred because of it.”

They both said good bye to Juno and Geralt and walked off to Emhyrs study, Geralt was left at the table... and the dishes.He muttered under his breath and stood to gather the bowls, Juno though gave him a conspiratorial wink, “I’ve left the small tub in the ice room, its got your name on it with a warning of dismemberment if any one touches it.” He stopped hand mid reach for a bowl and swallowed... yep he thought, he was so going to smother Emhyr with iced cream and lick every drop of it off his handsome husbands body.

Juno chuckled and shook her head, “lost cause witcher... the syrups are good to use as well,”

With that she stood up, and went her way, as she reached the doors, Geralt said, not loudly, “thank you Juno,” anyone other than a kitsune wouldn’t have heard, she merely raised her hand and gave him a slight wave as she continued walking out the door.

Emhyr put down his book and stretched as he stood up, he looked at Geralt who was sprawled on a divan near him reading his own book, empty glass of wine near his elbow.

“Shall we beloved?” He asked as he did his robe, it was late and it was time for bed.

Geralt immediately got to his feet and said, without any preamble, “I want to tie you up tonight, I want control.”

Emhyr blinked and took his reading glasses off, “Pardon,” he said in bemusement, Geralt wasn’t this blunt, in fact he had never actually asked Emhyr if he could take charge like that, he would wheedle and negotiate.

But he had a serious expression on his face and Emhyr narrowed his eyes, “what are you planning witcher?” He growled remembering something Geralt had said that day about getting his own back.

Geralt though suddenly grinned, “nothing you won’t like my heart, in fact I’m pretty sure you’re going to love it.”

Emhyr stared at him, eyes narrowed as he thought about what it was Geralt could be planning... and should he allow it.But in the end he had to admit, he was curious, so with a nod of his head he said, “alright, get the silk binds and you can tie me up.”

Geralt moved, Emhyr was slightly taken aback at how fast Geralt was, and within seconds Geralt was in front of I’m with the black silk binds in his hands, his face slightly flushed with desire and expectation.

Emhyr gave him a come hither look and took his robe off, moving with a seductive grace he knew Geralt loved and climbed into their bed.He wasn’t worried, Geralt would never do anything he didn’t want, and truth be told, the very thought of this was heating his blood.Letting go control was rare for him, but he did enjoy it.

Geralt bound his hands above his head together, and then his feet, effectively rendering Emhyr completely helpless... he bit his lip and stared up at Geralt who let loose a shuddering breath, he to Emhyrs confusion pulled the quilt up and covered him with it... “hang tight my heart I’ll be back.”

Much to Emhyr’s disbelief Geralt bolted out the door of their room, leaving him bound and helpless to the bed, he raised his head to look at the door, “Geralt?” He queried, not believing that he’d been abandoned...it appeared he had.

Emhyr cursed thumping his head back on the pillow, with increasing anger... how dare his husband tie him up and leave him there? he quietly seethed as the minutes passed but it wasn’t long before he heard the door opened and Geralts return.

“You’re going to want to untie me,” he said coldly but Geralt just gave him his trademark grin and shook his head, he put down the bowl? Yes thought Emhyr with narrowed eyes, he was carrying something from the kitchen.

Geralt took of his robe, his half hard cock bobbing in the breeze, yanked the quilt off Emhyr with excessive force sending the blanket almost into the fire pit and then much to Emhyr shock, stood up on the bed and towered over him, bowl and spoon in either hand.

“Now,” declared Geralt a gleam of relish and utter sly delight in his amber eyes, “first this is payback for the wine, and secondly this is also me declaring you’re never using wine as a lubricant ever again, it was like holding a flaming match to my ass... so this is also me making sure that lessons sticks.”

The spoon went in the bowl and came out, the next thing Emhyr knew he had the contents of it splattered into his groin.

His eyes widened and he hissed a curse as the ice cold whatever became apparent, “Geralt var Emreis, I’m warning you,” he gasped, but Geralt had already come to his knees between his tied and splayed legs, bent over and licked whatever it was off his shivering cock.

Emhyr gasped at the feel of the hot tongue over his freezing flesh and shivered at the juxtaposition of hot and cold, Geralt hummed and purred, “I’ve had Juno slyly telling me that iced cream has many uses, I’m thankful that she actually spared me the details but she’s pretty much been hinting that its fun to play with in the bedroom.”

Emhyr gasped as another streak of iced cream was spread over his inner thigh, Geralts hot tongue quickly laving it up, “thats whats shes been teasing you with?”

“Pretty much, she also said the syrups are fun as well, but I’m sticking to iced cream tonight, I promised myself I was going to slather it all over you and then clean you up with my tongue.” He looked at Emhyr as he said it, the promise in his amber eyes made Emhyr groan, he was going to be in for it tonight.

And he was, Geralt with great enthusiasm spread iced cream all along the spots that Emhyr liked having attention given too, not just his cock or his nipples, having iced cream put there had made him cry out in both pleasure and shock.Having Geralts heated mouth suck, nibble, caress and tongue those erotic spots had risen Emhyr to the edge far faster than he was used too.Geralt gave as much attention to those other spots too,the well of his throat, the crook of his elbow... his lips, sharing a mouthful of melting sweetened cream as Geralt pressed his thigh against his now hard and aching cock had been an intense moment.

One that had Emhyr arching his back into the binds, trying for friction as he abandoned his vaunted control and let Geralt take him on a ride that he had never had indulged on him before, the pleasure was incredible, it was sublime.

Geralt chuckled, and Emhyr was barely conscious of the fact that Geralt had reached out for the oil until he felt those slick fingers prepare him.He gasped at the sweet stretch and slight burn, and opened his eyes as Geralt settled next to him, “Geralt,” he groaned, looking into eyes almost the colour of the sun he worshiped, “you’re taking too long.”

Geralt leaned in and kissed him deeply, his tongue a parody of what he intended to do to Emhyr, he pulled back and Emhyr tried to chase him but the silk binds kept him back, he cursed them, giving them his trade mark glare hoping that he had developed magical powers so he could think them off.

Geralt disappeared and he felt the binds slacken on his ankles and realised his legs were free, finally, he thought as Geralt came between his legs to settle lush against him, their cocks rubbing together, the friction was most definitely what Emhyr was after and he wrapped his legs around Geralts waist with a hum of delight, rocking up into the pleasure and shuddering at each powerful burst of ecstasy as it shot over every nerve he had.

Geralt chuckled, and grabbed at his hips so he couldn’t go any further, “tut tut, if I had done that you’d have gotten out a cock ring and put it on me as punishment,” his voice had a dark quality to it that Emhyr hadn’t heard often, and it made his cock jerk against Geralt, who noticed immediately. “Oh oh now,” he murmured as he bent and nuzzled at Emhyrs throat, “you’re not as immune to the desire of those darker pleasures you put me through as you pretend to be... lets leave that discovery for another night.”

Emhyr couldn’t help the slight moan at that threat... no promise, and he knew Geralt would one day, when he least suspected it, do just that.

Geralt thought shifted his hips and took his mouth in deep kiss as with a skill Emhyr hadn’t know he had, he brought his cock to bear and gently pushed in.

He grunted at he slide, the deep sensation of being full and the absolute pleasure that rocketed through him, he tore his mouth away and cried out at the feel, throwing his head back as he did. Geralts hand sank into his hair pulling him back to look at him, and his other arm came about Emhyrs waist, holding him.

He moved, his golden eyes staring into Emhyrs, never leaving him as he held Emhyr tight, “angle your hips up my heart,” he murmured and Emhyr enthralled by the heated passionate glow and the command that Geralt exuded in that order, did just that. He choked a bit when Geralt shifted deeper and stopped breathing when he pressed against that bundle of nerves deep within.

Emhyr had enough time to brace himself, thinking that Geralt would start to move more forcefully then the gentle glide he’d been moving before but one thing changed.He saw a sheen cover Geralts eyes, the amber eyes took on a gleam and the pupils constricted.

“Do you see it,” Geralt murmured to Emhyr, his voice a more primal growl then normal, he’d activated a mutation or two Emhyr realised with a stunned gasp, Why?

Geralt kissed him again, almost savagely, his grip about Emhyrs waist tightened and then he moved. He moved with a liquid grace unlike anything Emhyr had ever thought possible, the glide was a fast paced roll of the hips that really wasn’t the way a human moved.

He cried out at the incredible feel of Geralts cock moving deep within him in that fey passion that eclipsed any aphrodisiac he had ever taken.

The pleasure surged again and again and as Geralt took him with that almost elegant boneless thrust Emhyr couldn't keep up, and was swept away in the passionate embrace of his husband.

He came with a cry of surprise that lit the room and it was directly followed by the primal growl that Geralt unleashed when he followed Emhyr into the abyss of primal ecstasy.

The abyss came and swallowed him in its seductive embrace, the pleasure following him down into its depths.

It was n’t the tiredness of sleep that took him though and he came too to find himself tucked into Geralts chest, Geralts fingers playing in the soft curls at the back of his neck, “really witcher,? Your mutations?”

Geralt hummed under Emhyr ear, shifting to make sure Emhyr was comfortable, “are you complaining?”

“Perish the thought, but if you could bottle that ecstasy, you’d be a rich man.” Emhyr muttered, yawning as he said it.

“I’m already rich enough,” Geralt said, his chin tucked into Emhyrs head, and he wasn’t letting go, Emhyr rolled just enough so they were fully tucked together.

“I’m going to get you back” He warned, don’t think I didn’t see how much fun you were having with that iced cream.”

“Yeah yeah, you get to ask Juno for it though.”

Emhyr muttered something about not caring, he was tired, it had been a wonderful day, and an even better night but now he was tired... extremely tired, Geralt had worn him out again.

They both grew quiet, the contentedness in the moment taking them too sleep, and the dreams that followed were filled with love and joy, their marriage a blessing to them both that bought them so much comfort and joy together.

Emhyr looked up at the knock on his door and bade whoever it was to enter, he shifted with a grunt of discomfort on his cushion and paused in moving when Juno walked in, he had sent a missive asking for her to visit him when she came up to the keep that morning.

“I’ve already placed a jar of iced cream for you in the ice room,” she murmured with a half smirk that made Emhyr give her one of his own.... shed read his mind.

“Good,” he purred as he sat back putting the quill down, “I have some pay back to deliver to my husband soon,”

“Oh how I love the way you two operate, “ Juno said with a chuckle.

“I’m sure its a sight to behold for those in the know.”

She just nodded her head and then with a slight bow, “is that all?” She asked, as she was dressed as she usually was in a hakama and haori set he had a feeling she was going to be training with Geralt for a while.

“No actually, it isn’t....” he paused there was no graceful way to say what he was about to say so he decided to just have at it.She looked at him , her head slightly cocked the same look when the kitsune were puzzled or assessing human behaviour, Emhyr took a breath, “are there any kitsune sexual aids that I could purchase to use on Geralt.”

She blinked, then blinked again.... a slow sly smile spread across her ruby red lips, flashing a little fang at him,“leave it with me,” she purred


	18. Of Remembrance and Loss, and hunting thieves!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of battle is never easy but it bought forth a secret that Takara had held for years. She had cared far more than any Witcher had realised.  
> But in the grief that they were dealing with Avitus’s body was missing and Geralt knew he wouldn’t rest until he found out which bastard had taken it.

War had come and gone... and those left behind stopped to count the cost and pick up the pieces of what remained.

They were lucky Geralt decided, the witchers who had fought side by side with the soldiers of Nilfgaard where considered heros’ and the ones that died? their loss was felt by more than just them.It was... different, people he had never met, soldiers and commoners alike were coming up to him and offering their condolences, and their thanks.And it was heartfelt, their was true sorrow in their eyes as they gave their words of sympathy.

Emhyr had offered the three that had died full military funerals, but it didn’t seem right, witchers weren’t soldiers, they had declined, and the rest of them had agreed.

Three pyres now burnt, flame as blue as the sky, burned hot and quick, and within a short space of time, their bodies had turned to ash, their swords warped by the heat.And then there were three shining gems.

Takara gently cradled them, and sighed, “I have a confession to make,” she said to them.

That surprised them all, Takara was one of the most brutally honest people Geralt knew, he knew she had secrets, they had found out more about her than ever before in the last few years but a confession? What could she have lied about to them?

Balik stirred, “what is it?” He asked, all of them stood firm and tall, a salute to those who were gone into memory.

Takara smiled, sadly, “I couldn’t stand the thought of what happened to you when you died on the path...What happened when a witcher died? many are left where they lay, in the dens of the creatures that killed them.Or in shallow often unmarked graves... forgotten by the ones who they had tried to help.”

She took a deep breath and continued, “I wandered, I searched, and the ones I found came home with me... there is a mausoleum in the library, hidden and protected, it is where they lie, each a shining gem with a plaque to tell who they were and their school.They are at peace and lie in dignity, remembered and respected.I didn’t find them all, but those I did, now lie in the Library.”

Geralt swallowed, hard, “you did that for us?” He rasped, and the thirteen of them gathered, looked as stunned as he felt, he felt a little overwhelmed.

She nodded and Letho, the hulking brute of a man said in a voice not his usual drawl, “why didn’t anyone know? Why keep it a secret?”

It was a damn good question and they all wanted an answer, they had come to grips with the fact they would lie where they fell, or lucky enough to be buried if found.Not that that was a likely outcome not with the hatred for them through the decades... who would want to spend the time and coin to bury, or burn a freak.

“Charon,” she whispered, “I looked for him after, found his remains desecrated by the fiend that killed him... I bought him back to Kaer Morhen.And then word came of two more witchers who had died on the path, I had liked them and their company... I found them too, and it continued, my final respects to the ones I had befriended, then more schools opened, more came to train.More died, and I walked my own path to bring them home, you were taught to be stoic in the face of your death because no one cared.I tried to tell Orran what I wanted to do, he told me to let you lie where you fell, that there was no need to give you all a final rite.I couldn’t, I wouldn’t so I did asI would do for any of my blood and kin.”

She looked at each of them, her amber eyes glistened, “I will leave soon, my duty to my Empire calls me back, but I wanted you to know, I cared for you all, even if I had never met you.You carry a mutation derived from me, in a sense it makes you mine... kin.I wanted you to know this, as in time, when each of you no longer walks the paths of this world that there is a place for you to be interred, to be remembered, and that you have a duty to each of you to see that the last of you lies where you should be, not in the dens of the thing that killed you.”

They were touched, Geralt saw that each witcher that stood with him were touched by her words, and her actions, they had been cared for.. the wolves knew if, Takara had all but raised them, but the others hadn’t had her presence with them as children.Hadn’t had her as a gentle guide and a firm teacher.

Balik reached for her hands and she placed the three stones of Emilé, Pietrev and Kahlid into his big hand, he put them in his pouch, but took her hand in his own living one, “thank you,” he said gruffly, “for caring enough to see us to our rest.”

“Can we see it?” Asked Varen, his own amber eyes shadowed in pain, he was barely able to walk but had insisted he was coming to say goodbye to their fallen, much to Lanfare’s annoyance.

Takara nodded her head, “we can inter them tomorrow, I’ll arrange a mage to open a portal to Kaer Morhen, but if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with my prime ministers to go over the events of my empire in the last fifteen hundred years.”

“And your new council,” Geralt said with a tease, remembering her unwelcome surprise when she had been told she had a Noble Council making the decisions.

She smiled, coldly, ‘they won’t be a problem for long,” she purred.

Geralt looked at her, and realised she didn’t share her power well, in fact from what he could tell, she was a bit of an autocrat.

“You’re a bit of a despot aren't you,” Geralt didn’t think as he asked it and a hand to the back of his head slapped some sense into him as Eskel growled at him.

But there was a snort from behind him and as Takara glanced over him, Geralt saw her lips pursed a bit, “Karasu Tengu?” A note to her voice of warning.

The Tengu though merely smiled as her came up to them and bowed, “The Rulers of our world don’t share power Geralt of Rowan, our Empress delegates the Empires responsibilities to those who are trained to it but keeps a firm grip on her Empire.She rules fairly and justly if the laws are obeyed, her laws encompass all youkai no matter their race and she sees an individual for their merit rather than their birth.She does this better than any other ruler that had gone before her.”

That didn’t surprise him in the slightest, “Well yeah, shes’ always been fair and kind, but gods help you if you break the rules, but shes never been a despot with us.”

“Oh boy yes,” said Eskel with as much feeling as possible in his voice, both Geralt and Eskel unconsciously rubbed their backsides.

“I see you were bounced.” The Tengu said dryly.

Both wolves looked at each other and chuckled, “don’t ruin the books,” they chorused.

Takara sighed at the gentle teasing, “I never ruled you, I merely reminded you what belonged to me must be treated with respect.”

Balik chuckled, “the Keep was never hers, but what was below it? Oh gods... don’t go where you’re not invited.”

Takara gave them all a nonplussed look, “if you’re finished with the teasing,” she said with a sniff, “I will see you tomorrow at ten bells.”

With that she turned into a fire ball and zipped away, Karasu Tengu gave them all a small smile and bowed, “she is far happier then we of her clan have seen her be for several thousand years.Thank you, for giving us back our Denka, and for helping her find her happiness once more.”

They shifted uncomfortably as Geralt said, “I think it was more of her reminding herself that there is more to life than just ruling.”

Karasu Tengu looked to the orb of light as it was disappearing rapidly over the city, he flapped his wings, and looked back at them, “that reminder was facilitated by love and acceptance, you have our thanks.”

With several powerful pumps of his large black wings, the Tengu took to the sky and followed after his Empress leaving the witchers with each other.

“So” drawled Letho, “your... our guardian qdid more for any of us than we realised, how like her to be so enigmatic,”

For once Geralt agreed with him, they said their goodbyes, and Geralt turned to where his small detachment of guards waited, he walked up and gripped Roaches reigns and hesitated.

“Captain?”

“Yes your grace?”

“Where’s the body of Avitus?” The Unicorn who had fallen to keep the soldiers of Nilfgaard safe hadn’t had anyone to see to his remains.In the last two days he’d been so busy, that he hadn’tthought to ask what had been done to ensure that the respect and honour Avitus had deserved had been given to him.

His captain hesitated, “I’m not sure your grace,”

Geralt swung into the saddle, “lets go find out then, if he hasn't had his last rights read, I’ll see to it.”

It took Geralt less than an hour to find out that Avitus’ body hadn’t been attended to by the mages and priests responsible for the burning funeral pyres.

Avitus’s body was missing.

As Geralt stood frowning, trying to think about what he had been told he head one of his guards mutter to another, “What would someone do with a Unicorns body?”

It hit him like a harpy, and he cursed aloud, long and fluently in three different languages, it left all in his immediate vicinity staring at him in shock... he finished the vitriol, with “gods damned fucking mages,” he turned to one of his guard, “find me Balik, Letho and Eskel.. tell them, we’re going on a hunt and to meet me at headquarters.”

He was so pissed off it wasn’t funny, and he had every intention of finding the mage or whoever who had stolen Avitus and make them pay.

How dare they, he fumed as he turned Roach into the city, he knew from Yennefer that a full taxidermied unicorn was rare and a valuable commodity to mages.He also knew as a witcher that there were several reagents that would fetch an astronomical amount of gold if sold.Someone had removed his friends body and was now going to sell it.

He was in the process of smashing apart several practice dummies when Balik walked in, the lumbering griffin took one look at him and said, “you’re favouring your left side,”

Geralt grimaced, he’d had a few blows the armour hadn’t done much to mitigate and the bruises hadn’t fully healed yet.

He corrected the mistake and Balik rumbled ‘better,” he didn’t ask what he had been summoned for but waited for both Eskel and finally Letho to appear.

The three of them stared at Geralt as he told them what he had discovered, Eskel fingered is eye patch, “I’d have lost more than my eye if Avitus hadn’t kicked me back,” he mumbled, Geralt remembered the incident on the battlefield, he and Eskel had been fighting side by side, but a higher vampire had separated them.

It had been fast and furious. 

Geralt had seen Avitus hit Eskel away with his back hooves but he had been distracted by several lesser vampires and then the battle had seemed to swallow him up as they kept on fighting.

“It aint right,” Letho said, his customary drawl gone and true anger sufficed him, his face slightly red and his amber eyes flashing “Avitus died to save us all, to keep the humans safe and some trumped up asshole ones this? What do you need us to do?”

“We’re going on a hunt, and were going to find the prick who stole him.”

Balik gave them all as vicious as smile as Geralt had ever seen, “I think I know where to start,” he said.

They took to their horses and followed balik, who took them through some of the prettiest streets that Geralt had seen, flowers abounded in front gardens and ivy grew over walls, but the pretty streets turned into narrower and less well kept streets and soon Geralt could smell the vile stench of ammonia from stale urine, rotting flesh and stagnant water.He grimaced and just managed to stop his stomach from heaving up its contents.If there was one place in a city that any witcher avoided like the plague it would be a tannery and the knackers yard.

But it didn’t surprise Geralt, the horses fallen in battle would be taken to the Knackery if their owners didn’t claim their bodies, it was as good as any place to start their hunt.

They stopped near the local tavern, and hitched their horses, Geralt gestured to a group of boys and gave them a gold floren each, “another one if the horses are here when we return, if they’re not and we have to hunt you four down, I’m not going to be happy,” he said to them, the boys looked at them with wide eyes, admiration glowing in their depths.“Yes your grace,” they said as one.

Geralt and the other witchers stalked through the meandering ally’s alert to any possible danger, but the sight of four witchers, heavily armed and armoured, made even the most desperate of thieves and ruffians keep their distance.

Geralt paused when they stepped into the knackers yard, he grunted at the stench of decaying flesh and rendered bones.One of the workers saw him and stopped what he was doing, walking over to them warily, wiping his blood and gore splattered hands on his filthy apron.

“Masters,” he said in the Nilfgaardian tongue, “what can I do for you?”

Before Geralt said anything Eskel stepped forward, “we were told the body of the Unicorn who died in the battle for the city was brought here.” Geralt kept silent, Eskel must have had a plan so he decided looking intimidating would work the best, he folded his arms, took on a scowl that would frighten a Nekker back to its nest and glared at the other worker.

“I’m afraid the Masters are mistaken,” the worker said unctuously, Geralt zeroed his eyes onto him, the fat pig of a man with his greasy sweat running down his brow, Geralt couldn’t smell a lie on him.The stench of greasy decomposing oils and rendered animal fat and bone had sunk into his pores and the man stunk so much that trying to get a bead on the scent of a lie was next to impossible.

But they had also been taught to detect the slightest of micro-expressions, and Geralt had seen as had Eskel that he was lying.

Eskel gave the man a nasty smile and even Geralt was impressed. with the viciousness his new eyepatch and stitched wounds gave him, he casually reached over, gripped the man by his apron and hauled almost off his toes and up... “you’re not lying to an Imperial Investigator are you?”

The man went pale, and Geralt saw the sweat on him increase, “because if you’re lying to an Imperial Investigator then I don’t have to tell you the consequences to you if your found lying to the Empire.”

Geralt looked at Eskel, he knew his best friend had been working with Fainrael in several Investigations given to him by Emhyr but he had no idea that he had been given the status of Investigator.

“Let him go,” snapped someone and they all turned to see a better dressed and less gore splattered man briskly walk up to them, “you can’t just come in here and threaten my workers.”

“I can,” Eskel said as he pulled a gold disk from his armour and showed it to him, it was the seal of an Imperial Investigator, “and so can the Duke of Rowan, so the question is, who do you piss of more... me or him,” he gestured to Geralt, who still had his scowl from hell on and saw the man flinch, he went pale and swallowed as he looked between Geralt and Eskel, and Balik with Letho standing as Back up

“what do you want?”

“The Unicorn who was delivered here.” Geralt growled.

The man hesitated, “its not here anymore.”

You think Geralt thought sarcastically, “Where is he?” He asked with a false gentleness that would have made the balls of a lesser man shrivel up and die.

The man was really reluctant to say anything, so Geralt casually reached up, gripped the sword of his steel blade and drew it, the sound of the sword leaving its scabbard made all those who had stopped to watch what was going on flinch.

“I sold it... to a merchant who was buying leather in the tannery, he saw the unicorn on the delivery cart and wanted it.”The man blurted out, “he paid me not to mention it.”

“Yeah probably because he was scared that he would be tracked... that unicorn is the reason half the army is still standing. He’s a hero of the war and should never hand been handed over to a knackery,” Geralt snapped. In fact he was going to find out why that happened too, or he’d tell Emhyr he wanted to know why.

“So, tell us everything you know about the Merchant and you can get back to work,” Letho drawled as he cracked his big knuckles with a fierce grin.

Balik flexed his golden hand round one of the wooden fences, the wood exploded and the Griffin chuckled darkly, “or don’t, we can have some fun getting it out of you.”

Geralt found the Merchant... or rather the man who ran from his stall was the man they wanted, Geralt took off after him dashing over the cobblestone at a run but the prick was fast. He tore through an alley, overturned a barrel that Geralt vaulted over, and into yet another alley.He dodged the slop bucket that was tossed out the window above with a curse, and decided he was complaining about having to run through shit in the City of Golden Towers.This City was touted as the greatest of Human Cities... this stinking alley was more like the northern cities and he knew several officials who wouldn’t like him comparing the two.

He wasn’t feeling magnanimous at the moment and he’d let them know about it, there were times where having a title was actually amusing.

He followed into another street and was gaining on the merchant prick when the guy dove into a building, Geralt followed and found himself smack into a gods damned whorehouse.He collided with a half naked man, who shrieked at the well armed witcher charging into the place, he heard the others coming in behind him and looked up from his sprawl to see a pretty prostitute with elven ears stiff arm the merchant in the throat.

It was a nice move, Eskel prowled passed, hauled the guy up by the scruff of his neck and then said to Letho, “pay the girl for that fine move there snake.”

Letho just gave the girl a smirk, “nice move there girl, just remember to correct your stance, feet no more than shoulders length apart - it’ll help keep your balance.” He gave her several florens which she took and gave him a some hither smile,

“Feel free to come back and teach me some more,” she purred to Letho, Geralt shook his head as Eskel dragged the merchant up to him, he gestured with his head.

“Look at him,”

Eskel glanced back, “so? let him work his magic, its the only charm he has.”

Geralt silently agreed as he watched Letho grin at the girl and tell her he’d be back...soon.

They dragged the man out, his unkempt black hair and swarthy skin looking paler than he had a minute ago told Geralt he was frightened.

He should be.

Eskel tossed him out int the street, or more to the point into Baliks loving arms, the griffin grinned down at Geralts Merchant, “so,” the griffin purred, “Where’s the body?”

“I don’t know what your talking about, I haven’t seen the unicorns body.”

“Never said it was a unicorn,” Balik replied, and punched the merchant with his good hand, at the look of the mans horror as he looked up from the dirt and mess of the the street people started pointing at them and the whispers started... and the heckling, the people gathered weren’t happy to see one of their own treated badly.

Geralt and Eskel looked at each other, “pull rank,” Eskel told him softly, “we need to make sure they don’t turn on us.”

Geralt stepped up to the merchant, “look, I know you paid coin for Avitus’s body, I know you took it, and I know your going to tell me where he is.” He’d play the crowd and remind them all of the sacrifice in the last few days.

The man spat on the ground in front of him, “or what?”

Geralt barely held himself back from hitting the guy he said calmly, “Avitus died to keep the soldiers of Nilfgaard safe on the battlefield when the order to regroup came, he died so that they could regroup to protect this city and all who lived in it.Whatever's planned for him isn’t what he deserves.You’re going to do the right thing and tell me where my friends body is so I can see that his final rest is in a place of peace and harmony,” the Merchant stared at him belligerently not answering.

It was one of the hecklers in the crowd who stood up for Geralt next, “tell him Kalen, for Suns sake, thats the Emperors Intended... let him see to his friends body.”

Geralt nodded to the old man, as he stood there on the side with his walking cane in hand.

“Please, I just want Avitus.”

The merchant swallowed and shrugged of Baliks hand, Balik stepped back,

“The Apothecary shop in the Var’len district, opposite the Gilded Laurel.”

It hurt to say it, but Geralt did ,”thanks,” he said and stepped back, time to go and get the rest of this mess sorted

They turned onto one of the main shopping precincts of the City, it was still quiet but there were some people about shopping quietly as they went about their business.

So now armed with the information that he had pretty much beaten out of the merchant prick of Karlvar, they were now hitching their horses up in front of one of the more affluent apothecaries in Nilfgaard.

Letho groaned when he had seen it, “not this asshole,” he’d muttered, At their questioning looks he had shrugged and said, “refused to sell me some ingredients, told me he would call the guard and have me arrested for trying to purchase poison, sure I was after foxglove but it was for a witcher brew.”

The yall had their own thoughts about that, Nilfgaard was supposed to be kinder to witchers, “you should have reported it,” Eskel told Letho.

“What and have a reputation as a tattletail? I’d rather take my business elsewhere, the prick can wallow in his self righteous belief he’s better than me, my coin was taken elsewhere.”

So it was one of those types Geralt thought with disdain, sanctimonious asshole.Nearly everything that came through an apothecary’s door had the potential to be poison in the right quantities.They all stepped in and as the bell above the door chimed, Geralt could smell the scents of so many herbs and reagents that it almost made his head spin, an older man stepped from out back, took one look at Letho and scowled.

“I thought I told you never to come in here again freak,” and there it was, thought Geralt in satisfaction putting together a plethora of information tat he had overheard or been privy too while at Emhyrs side. The man had a northern infliction to the voice that marked him as Redanian.It was slight, so easily missed, but witchers being witchers.

Letho grinned evilly, “want me to wait outside your grace,” he said to Geralt with a mocking half bow, Geralt took the opening Letho gave him and relished at the Apothecary’s surprised look.

“That won’t be necessary,” he grunted, stepped up to the counter, and hauled the Herbalist halfway over it to him, “As the intended of the Emperor of Nilfgaard, I’m going to ask you one question, depending on how you answer is how my next action is, got me?” He said with a snarl.

The male squeaked at him but it wasn’t a yes or a no, Geralt shook him, “got me?” He asked again.

“Yes, yes, I understand,” he said to Geralt panicked.

“Where’s the unicorn you bought off the Merchant in Karlvar.”

“What uni” he didn’t get to finish the lie.

“Wrong answer,” Geralt hissed and he fully dragged him over the counter and tossed him over to Letho, “hold him, I’ll get the guard and have him arrested, he’s a redainian spy.”

The man gapped at him, “how?”

Geralt hadn’t actually known, but he had made a very informed guess, a guess that had paid off, “you’re well established, that takes coin in an area where you can listen and report any information. You still have a slight accent on the vowels, any would miss it, but not us, and I know for a fact that the blades are looking for a Redanian spy.”

Eskel had already gone and gotten the guard, as several of the Nilfgaardian Ard faeinn who were still patrolling the streets bolstering the Cities Guards came in, they immediately recognised Geralt and bowed to him.He told them the apothecary was a spy, and within minutes the man was clapped in Irons and dragged out pleading his innocence as more of the guard came to ensure the place was secured for further investigation.

It wasn’t long before the store held several investigators from various agencies and Geralt and the others called first dibs on the place. They returned to the building and used their keen and heightened senses to figuratively tear the place apart looking for the incriminating evidence they knew would be here.

They found it after Balik had noticed the tiniest scratches on a wall sconce, at first he had twisted it sideways, it hadn’tworked, then he had pulled it down, it had unlatched a hatch on the floor where Letho had been standing.The big Viper hadn’t had time to curse, but he did squeal loudly as he suddenly fell into a well insulated room.

Eskel grinned, “School of the Viper or School of the Pig,” he murmured to Geralt, Geralt shook his head, hoping the Viper hadn’t heard that one.But the curses that came after Letho had abruptly vanished told them he’d survived the fall, but wasn’t happy about being down there.

They felt the shift about them as several igni signs were rapidly let loose and the glow from the hatch let him know Letho was fine, just pissed he’d been tossed down a hole.

They crowded round the top of the hatch but Balik growled about seniority and went down first, Eskel had just looked at him, “my heads thumping and my missing eye seems to be aching, don’t even try arguing.”

Geralt held up his hands, Eskel was the one doing him a favour, considering he was supposed to be on bed rest after the funeral he wasn’t going to argue about who went down the ladder first.

He got down eventually and knew they had struck pay dirt, gold bars were neatly stacked, the Redainian flag was hanging on the wall and there was a plethora of correspondence for them to go through.It didn’t take them long to find out that Avitus had been sold yet again to a mage at the academy, who had picked up the unicorn less then a bell ago via portal.

And the mages name - Yennefer of Vengerberg.

If she was going to have Avitus stuffed and mounted so she could use him for her kinky sex games Geralt was going to pitch a fit of Epic proportions.He knew what she got up to with taxidermied Unicorns, he felt himself blush, well technically he’d gotten up to it too in many ways, but he’d made Emhyr get rid of the one Yen had given him.

Eskel looked at him, “you still need me, or can I go?”

“You can go,” he said as Letho came up and slung an arm around Eskel and pinned him to his side.

“I’ll make sure our little maimed wolf gets home to his Captain,” the Viper said evilly as he looked at Eskel, “this little piggy wants to make sure all of his brethren get home safe and sound.”

Eskel winced, Geralt bit his lip and shook his head at Eskel when he gave Geralt a pleading look, “why did you pull the snake by his tail you dumbass?” he said to his friend and prepared to step in and save him.

“Don’t worry Wolf, I ain’t gonna maim him anymore than he already is but we’re gonna have a discussion, thats all... it’s about respect,” Letho promised Geralt and hauled Eskel away, he hesitated, there had been more of a hurt tone in Letho’s voice than an angry one so he decided it was best if he stayed put.

Balik looked at him,”you want me to tag along?”

“Nah, I got this, I’ll just yell at Yen and have Avitus’s body returned.”

“Good luck with the fiery black headed Sorceress,” Balik said as he gestured to him with two fingers near his head, “I salute you your courage in having ever entered into a relationship with her,”

“You’re the one who got into one with Takara and your saluting my courage?” Geralt said to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Ahh, while Takara’s bite is often worse than her bark, she never bites without reason... Yennefer of Vengerberg has a reputation of being a bad tempered selfish shrew.”

“Hey,” Geralt said defensively, “she maybe that... but she is also kind and noble,” he tried to ignore the several times she was anything but and focused on the times where she had been selfless, there were more than many thought which made him happy to recall.

Balik though grinned, “it maybe that she bought Avitus for more honourable means Geralt, go ask her before you accuse her.”

As Balik ambled off Geralt thought about it, it was good advice, Balik was right he should ask before accuse, he might be tarring her with a brush that wasn’t at all flattering.

The Imperial Academy of Magic was nearly as big as the palace complex he thought as he strolled in, his guard finally having tracked him down had been none to pleased with him galavanting over the city without him and his captain had been glaring at him malevolently from behind since they had left the Apothecary.

“I’ll speak to his Imperial Majesty Captain, you won’t be in trouble for my misdeeds,” he told the man as they dismounted.They all ducked before they could say anything as magic is charged about them and several small explosions could be heard from inside.

Geralt ran up the stairs three at a time and through the open doors, mages rushed about and many were trying to find a better vantage point to watch what was quickly becoming a duel.

With Yennefer of Vengerberg and another mage that Geralt couldn’t identify from the back.

“You can’t be serious Yennefer,” the nameless mage snapped at her, he sounded familiar Geralt thought trying to place the voice,“think of all that could be accomplished... with just its horn we could-“

“I will not give Avitus over Stregobor, he’s mine, I paid top coin for his body and I will not part with it” she snapped, “I will not allow you to vivisect him into pieces when he deserves more than that.” She had prepared a spell and threw it behind her to where several other mages were trying to take off with Avitus, it disrupted their shields and their portals.But they started regrouping.

So the mage was Stregobor Geralt thought in disgust, he hadn’t seen the fucking mage since the incident that had given him the title of Butcher of Blaviken... he cracked his knuckles, this was going to be good.

At the sounds of the other mages watching in awe swelled Geralt saw and heard them taking bets as to who would win. He’d hate to disappoint them all, Stregobor was going down by no ones hand but his own.

“Come now, it’s dead,” snapped Stregobor, “I would have had it if you hadn’t interfered and hexed my servant.”

“Avitus should never have been sold, he’s a hero and will be treated thus,” Geralt swallowed at the vehemence in Yennefer, she got it he thought, his throat tight as she worked to hold off the mages from Avitus, and no one was coming to her aid... well it was time to relive the past and come to her aid again.

Geralt saw Stregobor sign something to his accomplices and knew the mage was gearing up for something, it was Yen against five mages... well, no guts no glory and in this case it was his pleasure.He threw up a Quen around himself, stepped into the ring of mages that had formed to watch the fight and tapped Stregobor on the shoulder.

As the mage turned about in surprise, Geralt hauled back and punched the prick hard in the face.He felt the mages nose shatter under his fist, it was so satisfying he thought, “that’s for Renfri,” he growled under his breath as the mage toppled backwards, and Yen turned back around and took care of the other mages working with Stregobor.

Geralt merely pulled out a Northern wind, and bellowed, “Dimeritium bomb, who wants it?”

No mage did, they either bolted or put up their hands, their power flickering out as they realised Geralt was serious, but more than likely because no one was going to argue with the Emperors Intended.

“Good, now... I’m taking Avitus, if any of you disagree with that, take it up with his Imperial Majesty, got me?”

They nodded vigorously and one of what appeared to be Stregobor acolytes gingerly came over to the mage to help him on his feet, the mage glared at Geralt.

“You punched the wrong mage,” he spat and a tooth went flying, Geralt, Yen and Stregobor watched where it landed and Geralt looked back at the mage.

“And?” He asked curiously.

“And what?”

“Generally that type of threat is backed up by a credible threat...like and what are you going to do about it?”

Stregobor blinked and Geralt watched in fascination as blood poured form his shattered nose and the mage ignored it, “And I’ll see you dead for it” snapped Stregobor.

Geralt didn’t need to do anything, he just stepped back and gestured to his small pack of guards... the Impera brigade that were assigned to him.

The Captain of his guard, still feeling angry about Geralts defection and subsequent escape from his watch detail took over, with his expression like a thunder cloud Geralt was certain he wasn’t going to be nice. 

And he quite happily got to watch.

“You mage just made a death threat to a member of the Imperial Family, you’re under arrest for the crime of treason and will be summarily Judged for your crime.”

That Geralt was a member of the Imperial Family came as a shock to Stregobor, he gaped at him, “what lie have you told you freakish mutant?”

“No lie, I’m the Emperors Intended... in other words I’m marrying him and He doesn’t take threats to my person well,”he gave Stregobor a savage smirk, “and then it comes full circle Stregobor.”He saw the exact moment the mage decided that running was a good idea, and the only way to run... was through a portal.

He threw the dimeritium bomb at Stregobor’s feet, it went off with a flash and the green haze of the dimeritium cloud incapacitated him.The Brigade had Stregobor in dimeritium chains very quickly and were escorting him out, one of the guard though punched him in the kidney as he screamed insults at Geralt.

Yen came up to him, Stregobor was still screaming profanities at him... and her, “thank you Geralt, I’m glad that we work as well as we do together.”

Geralt grinned at her, “that hasn't changed Yen, good memories there,” her smile said a lot and he was happy that she was finding a much better path in her life.“Thank you, for what you did with Avitus.”

“I heard the rumours that his body had been sold, so I did what I could, you’ve been busy with the aftermath of the battle so I didn’t want to disturb you unless I couldn’t take care of it.”

“Except Stregobor decided he wanted Avitus as well?” He asked her

“Yes, I cursed his servant, which I’ll apologise for and compensate him for his discomfort,”

“That’s my Yen,’ Geralt chuckled, “you haven’t changed in that department.”

She gave him a sly smile, “it wasn’t something I needed to change,” she told him primly, her expression changed to serious, and he followed her as she turned to where Avitus lay on a cart, “war rules are still in effect, no portals into personal rooms.” He looked down at his friends body, the lustre gone, but the dirt and blood had been washed off.

“Can we take him to Kaer Morhen?They said that a unicorns body nourishes the wold on which it lies... I can’t think of a more secure and safe place for him then the valley.”

She nodded at him, her eyes sad as she looked at him, “Yes, lets take him there... now?”

Geralt nodded, now would be best he thought, that way no one was tempted to steal his body, he watched as she effortlessly irked her power, he lungs were getting better he thought, but they weren’t as good as before.Somethings she could do well, others not so well.

But with yet another portal opening up in front of him Geralt gave a soft sigh and this time he didn’t complain, he merely pushed the cart in front of him as with a thought, she opened the gate home.Where he could ensure that Avitus would lie safely as his kind would want.

He returned to the Palace in a somber mood, and found Emhyr in his personal study in their apartments.Emhyr looked up, “how did you manage to track down the Redanian spy my blades hadn’t been able to find?” Emperor said to him as he gestured to where two glasses of something hard were sitting on his desk, Geralt had been expected.

“A whole lotta luck, I just remembered reading about a spy in your reports a while ago and put a few things together,” he said with a sigh as he flopped down into the chair and taking the glass.

“I’ve already heard about what happened.I’m sorry I should have ensured that Avitus was -“

Geralt interrupted him, “it’s something that we all should have been aware of, I forgot just how much a unicorn could fetch.”

“I’m ensuring that those who tried to profit off of him have the coin they made confiscated, and a fine imposed on top of it.”

Geralt gave a grim smile, “nice,” he said as sipped the vodka, “anything l need to be aware of?”

“No, its under control, Lanfare is still with the field hospital but he came and saw to Ciri, he said she has more colour, and is on the mend.The Youkai Army have returned home but for a small contingent that have remained, Takara is in talks with several of them, she has fifteen hundred years of governance to catch up on.I don’t envy her that amount of work.”

Geralt grimaced, neither did he, the sheer scale of work that she would be under was back breaking as far as he was concerned.The look though on Emhyrs face was comical, he couldn’t help the slow smile, “really shows how inhuman she is doesn’t it when you realise that several weeks of work will swamp you when you get back from a holiday, but she has centuries to catch up on and oh so casually remarks on it,” he said with a chuckle.

Emhyr looked at the massive stack of reports he had on his desk.Most of them dealt with the battle and its aftermath, he shook his head, “its the sheer time scale,” he said with a helpless gesture, “I have no idea how she could even catch up on that amount of work, but they talk as if its a given.On top of that she has to deal with the shifting dynamics of her Court, old enemies having found traction, new enemies rearing their heads... as well as Haru and all the issues he brings.”Emhyr shook his head, “whats waiting for her on her world is a scale of work that makes my brain crumple at the thought.”

“She’ll get it done,” Geralt said, “just look at the last few years, she worked ahead of us, most of the time the witchers didn’t even know she was working on anything until all of a sudden... we’re now tied to Nilfgaard and have become a fighting force that’s devoted to monster slaying on the Empires coin, we’re working together not apart, and the Path we once walked has diverged.”

He raised his glass, Emhyr did the same and they held a silent toast to her, and her cryptic ways.

Geralt sighed, “so Avitus is in the valley, actually, I put his body in the valley of the forktails, its the valley over, but theres a field of flowers that I buried him in.”

“It sounds peaceful,” Emhyr said, “I like that”

They fell silent and Geralt sat there as Emhyr finished his report and then stood up, he looked at the stand grimaced, “I’ll do it in the morning, we have a function to get to tonight,”

Geralt groaned, “really? Why?” They had been in a bloody battle the day before... a function all ready how fucked up was that!

“The var Attre have issued an invitation to the nobility to a victory celebration, it is of course in poor taste and timing, and I for one wouldn’t be going except the youkai were invited, and that Ichika replied a yes.”

Geralt swore under his breath, ‘fuck,”

“Quite, Takara has ordered her nephews to accompany their mother and I believe Prime Minister Furukawa is going, so... so are we.”

“Joy,” Geralt replied deadpan, and hauled his ass out of the chair, Emhyr pause beside him and stared hard at his jaw line he tsked at Geralt who just sighed. It appeared he had a date with the barber, his beard had two days growth and Emhyr hated the beard.He’d get his beard back soon he promised himself... one day.

Geralt blearily stepped out of the Portal that led to Kaer Morhen the next morning at precisely ten bells, he wasn’t the only one, all the Witcher’s came, all of them here to see Takara’s last gift to them all. But unlike the others who had gotten drunk in the aftermath of Remembering their fallen, he had had Emhyr in a mood to stamp his mark on Geralt.And he prick had wrung more orgasms out of him than usual... all because of -

Haru bounded up to him, “Geralt,” he said with a chirp, “is it true that Ichika insulted Emhyr last night?”

Geralt winced, oh and how had that female kitsune insulted Emhyr, it was the reason why Geralt was sleep deprived and wishing he’d taken a tawny owl.Actually, he’d been insulted too but asking the Emperor of the Nation you were visiting why he was attracted to something that was nothing more than an aberration created from the sacrilegious use of Kitsune mutagens wasn’t the wisest thing he had ever heard from anyone.

The silence that had followed had been deafening, the four males who had accompanied her had been horrified and Ichika had been all but dragged out by her son Misaki after he had made her apologise. It had been uncomfortable to watch as the twins had dropped to their knees on the floor pleading for forgiveness.Furukawa had maintained his calm demeanour and merely asked what reprisal would be considered appropriate in the eyes of NIlfgaard, Emhyr had said he would take it up with their Empress in the morning.

Their Empress had had breakfast with them that morning and after giving Haru to the twins to take away she had gone to bow but Emhyr had very pointedly told her not too, “just keep her away from me and my court,” He’d told her.

“I want to send her back, but Takahiro must have bought her for a reason,” she had looked baffled at that, and then shrugged her shoulders.“I will ensure she keeps away from you until Takahiro returns from Teshum Thaur.”

Geralt looked at Haru, “yeah,” he said to the kit, “she did, but your mother has taken care of things.”

“Of course Hahaue would take care of it,” he then dashed over to Letho, “hello letho, can I ride on your shoulders again please?”

The big viper gave the boy a half smile, and then picked him up, tossing him up onto one of his shoulders, Harus’ giggles followed Geralt and the other witchers as they walked through the nearly completed castle, so much work had been done, the towers standing proud, the walls rebuilt, the castle once again looking like a thing of functional design and rugged beauty.

They came into the inner courtyard and passed their statues, Geralt paused at Takara’s, the glass blue fire in her hand glinted in the sun and he casually reached out and stroked one stone tail.

He went in side the keep and started down the already open stair case that led into the Library. As he did he couldn’t help but notice the slight hitch in Eskels stride, the stairs leading down to the library were shallower than most stair cases, “you okay?” He asked, thinking it was to do with his limited depth perception.

The scowl though said it was anything but, there was something in that scowl that said one thing and one thing only, Fainrael.

Geralt cleared his throat, “did Lanfare clear you for -“

“Lanfare did not,” Eskel growled, “and Fainrael did not... I pinched his old Imperial investigator pendant before the battle as a good luck charm... I shouldn’t have used it yesterday is all.”

Geralt nearly missed a step as he realised what it meant, ... “Fainrael punished you?”

“Ha, that captains got balls,” Varen hooted as he somehow managed to limp along with them, Balik at his side as Varen learned to Navigate with his crutch. The only one missing was Tarik, he was still unconscious after loosing his leg, but Shani had saved his life.

Eskel’s scowl deepened, “shove it griffin,”

“Who are you kidding wolf, I shared a tent with you the other night before your captain whisked you away to the lap of luxury... and got to listen to him whisper sweet nothings to you all damn night might I add.”

Varen made a kissy face at Eskel who just narrowed his eyes, “you’re pushing it,” he told him, Varen winked.

“Can’t have that now can we, Fainraels light needs to get back to him.”

As the blush started creeping up Eskels face and they all started to chuckle, Takara appeared at the bottom of the steps.

“There you are my kit,” she said to Haru, Letho immediately put Haru down who took off down the stairs at a rapid pace to jump into Takara’s arms, she ooffed dramatically and spun him about playfully.

“Are you keeping out of trouble y heart?” She asked him as she put him back down but he didn’t take his arms from around her he merely pressed himself closer and looked up at her, she held him back and smiled down at him.

“Yes Hahaue, Kaname and Takeru and me are going hunting.”

“I know,” she said as the twins appeared behind her, both of them were in casual clothes for the kitsune and Kaname said to Haru.

“You will have to teach us how to hunt these deer that we are to bring back,” he told the boy solemnly.

Takeru bowed to Haru, “in this you will be our teacher.”

Haru’s eyes had grown huge at the words and he went, “oh, I can do that,” with almost breathless excitement.

With a wave to the witchers, the three left them standing on the mezzanine balcony to the library and she looked at them, “for those who have never been here before, Welcome to the Library of Kaer Morhen.”

There were a few who had never stood here in Kaer Morhen, in fact Geralt was sure that there were only five who had.

She gestured and they walked up to the balcony, Geralt, Eskel and Balik paused beside Takara watching the others as they looked down, or up... at what had been collected by their predecessors... and themselves.

“This while called the Legacy of the Wolves, is actually the legacy of all of you, half of what is collected here was bought or brought by the other schools,” Takara informed them as they stared down.

“Balik sighed, “it’s a good legacy,” he rumbled and then reached into his punch and pulled out the three gem stones that she had given him yesterday.

“She took them gently and then said, “follow me, there will be time for you to explore these halls later.”

Geralt expected her to take them down, or up into the supper levels but she didn’t, she led them to an alcove in near the stairs, and with a bit of her power... and a touch of her blood she opened a doorway.Geralt bit his lip as he stepped into a short hallway, then they came to another door... the gracefully carved stone slid back silently and Takara’s fire danced about lighting the room beyond in an ethereal blue light, she stepped in, they followed into the hushed silence of a truly cavernous room carved from the rock of the Mountain, it was as big as the throne room in NIlfgaard.

There were columns in two straight rows but, on every wall and even the columns there were little alcoves recessed into the walls, each had a gem mounted in he alcove, a name plate above to tell who rested there, and... most had their silver blade mounted below the alcove.

In silence they spread out, looking at the names, it was apparent quite quickly, they were also grouped into their respective schools.The back wall though was different, there were no swords, or alcoves but every name plate was bolted to the wall and while some had gems some didn’t - Geralt swallowed when he realised that it was the children that had died.

“You really do remember them,” he whispered as he looked at the thousands of plates no bigger than his hand.

“Yes,” she said and touched the plate and the gem of one called Pieter, Geralt looked away at the sorrow on her face and walked up to a section of the wall with names he did recognise, Barmin, Coen, Gweld... Vesemir.With a shaking hand he touched the scorched blade and the gem that was there, Ciri had been adamant that they collect his ashes after his funeral pyre had cooled, she had placed them safe in the keep... Takara must have found the urn.

There were murmurs from the others, as they found the names of old friends and teachers, some were missing, that much was obvious but they were overwhelmed by who they found there.

“Gods,” whispered Eskel, his emotions making his voice harsher than usual, “we actually mattered didn’t we,” it wasn’t a question, but Geralt understood it.

They had mattered, when humans died their loved ones interred their bodies or paid for a pyre, they left graves behind or markers so people would remember them.The witchers had always been told they would lie where they fell, or in a paupers grave if they died somewhere kind enough to bury them.They didn’t matter had never mattered to anyone but those who if they were lucky, to have befriended, it was apparent... they had mattered to Takara.

She was walking down the school of the wolf, occasionally touching a name plate with a gentleness that told them all she was remembering the person fondly but she paused at the beginning - one name plate seemed... more polished than the others. Geralt sharpened his eyes, and saw the name Charon, her Witcher lover, she gently ran her fingers over his name and stone, something she must have done a thousand times and sighed.

She turned to face them, “if you’re ready, shall we?”

They gathered first at the Viper, she gave Letho the gem, and said to him to place it in the alcove that held Pietrev’s name, Letho took a deep breath and placed it in its stand, stepping back, he swallowed and said gruffly, “we should have done better by you Pie, you was right about that... but you made a hell of a Witcher, you did our school proud ... and above all you did yourself proud.”

They took a moment to remember the wiry Viper with his flashing amber eyes and his sardonic roll of the eye.He had been a good fellow, a great witcher and... even a friend.

They moved to a side that didn’t hold as many names, the Manticore had been a more remote school and while their collected works had been sent to Kaer Morhen they hadn’t the same relationship as most of the other schools with Takara.Khalids stone was gently placed in the recess, Ruben pulled a cross bow off his back, Geralt realised it was the ornate beauty that Khalid had once shown Elka and he hung it on the hook next to the alcove.Ruben cleared his throat, “Khalid and I ... we survived the trials together, hunted together... he was more than just a friend and he was more than a brother,” the Hakklandian paused and swallowed.“We’re older than some here, and I wish we’d had more time together,” he said softly the grief evident in his voice.

Geralts throat was tight, he had wondered at the two of them and their relationship, Letho put a hand on his shoulder, letting Ruben know they were with him.

Ruben nodded his head and looked at Takara, “Thank you, this means so much to have him here with our brothers.”

She nodded her head at him, “I wish there were more here but the Manitocre never sent the death records to me, just the names of those lost, I had no reference of where to look.” 

“It’s enough,” he stepped back and they walked over to the school of the Bear, she turned to Haden who shook his head.

“You do the honours, Emilé was trying really hard to rectify the past, when he got over the hatred... he found he really liked you.”

Takara gave him a sad smile, “it was such a shame your school lied to you.”

“It is, and we pulled away from Kaer Morhen because of the lie, but thats in the past, and we are here now.”

Takara placed Emilés stone in the alcove, “Emilé of Tellra, School of the Bear, once the oldest of the witchers after Vesemirs death.He had a life full of loss and hardship, but in the last two years he found a measure of peace in the Path he had chosen.I am most glad we were able to step beyond the pain of the past and reach towards a friendship, my only regret... that he didn’t see the Library when he was alive.”

Haden hesitated, “Emilé was abrasive, but underneath at his core was a strong man who valued the close friends he did make.We’ll miss his company... and his prickly personality.”

They all gave a rough chuckle, “we owe him,” Geralt said, “his sacrifice saved thousands.”

Takara looked at them, “Then live as he would have wanted you all too, you are witchers... never forget who you are as you strive towards the future.”

Wise words Geralt thought, Takara suddenly sighed, “it seemed my kit has gotten himself and his cousins into a bit of a bind. Please, stay and reflect as you will, and the library is yours to visit as you please.Before you go though, I wish to set the wards to each of you so you may come at any time, this is no longer mine to oversee.”

With that she said her goodbyes to them and left quickly, ,no doubt going to round up her son and her nephews from whatever trouble they had found.

Geralt wandered the hall touching names of witchers he knew letting the memories of the past go, letting the pain from his childhood and his days on the path no longer hurt him and reconciling all he had done.

He stepped out into the Library and lent on the balcony looking down into the depths of the collection that his school had guarded... he smiled, his heart lighter, he had lived a good life... not a great life but a good one.And he was now taking a different Path at the side of another, another who had accepted him unconditionally and let him be who he was and what he was.He had never thought he would end up here, now, knowing that in a few short months he would be retiring and moving into a life of rest and relaxation.He straightened up... speaking of which, he wanted to get home, back to the Palace.

His lover was waiting for him, and the wicked gleam in his eyes that morning as Mererid had delivered a box to him had told Geralt that he was in for a good time tonight. Again.

It was the little things in life that mattered after all, he thought with a grin as he left the Library to hunt down the mage who had bought them here.He was going back to the place he called home.

Home was wherever Emhyr was.


End file.
